


【中文翻译】The Creator  万物之主

by SueandRabbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Confessions, Conspiracy, CyberLife, Developing Relationships, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Pacifist ending/route, Past Exploration, Politics, Post-Revolution, Protective Hank, Romantic Tension, Suspense, Unrequited Love, slight angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 276,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: “打赢战争容易，小伙子，维持政府运转更难。”革命胜利了。他们以和平的方式又借助了一点奇迹，最终赢得了大部分人类对他们的支持。现在耶利哥该开始建立一切他们之前为之奋斗的东西了。所有争取仿生人权利的重担都落在了马库斯的肩上。赛门、乔许、诺斯还有康纳都站在马库斯这边支持着他，而马库斯只能希望他们没有错信自己。然而，并不是所有人都支持这场革命的结果。城市里仍在发生着针对仿生人的袭击事件，而更令人担忧的是，模控生命至今仍未对他们发起的这场革命发表任何声明。马库斯暂时派遣康纳进驻底特律警局，以处理所有与仿生人相关的案件，同时在他力所能及之时也多少关注一下模控生命的动向。康纳因伊利亚·卡姆斯基此前向他透露紧急出口一事而登门致谢，顺便想要询问他几个问题。然而，康纳却因此行救了他一命，同时康纳也就此被卷入了一场牵涉到他自己、造物主、模控生命和马库斯的阴谋之中。这场阴谋会摧毁他们靠牺牲换来的一切。





	1. 第一章   墓前自白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Creator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038252) by [Ceeridwen99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99). 



> 译者文前记：这是一篇剧情向长篇文，时间线为原游戏和平线之后，CP为马赛和卡康。这篇文的情节可能慢热但是节奏不拖沓，每章几乎都有亮点，情节进展到最后几乎处处都是高能；人物塑造及情感描写也十分精彩，很多地方是意想不到的赚人眼泪（反正我是哭得稀里哗啦的:p）。一篇非常值得一读的DBH续集文章，希望大家阅读愉快~~  
> 这篇文原文一共三十章，一开始每章的内容比较少，所以更新速度会比较快，大概三到五天就能发两章译文出来；第十二章之后每章字数变多，到时候的更新速度大概是七到十天左右发布一章译文。  
> 以及如往常一样我非常鼓励能啃下原文的小伙伴去支持原文，原作者也是非常欢迎大家的kudos和评论哒；译者这边，尽管用评论来砸我吧，期待与任何一位小可爱讨论与这篇文以及与底特律相关的一切话题~~
> 
>  
> 
> *文中主要人名音译如下：
> 
> Markus: 马库斯  
> Simon: 赛门  
> Connor: 康纳  
> Elijah Kamski: 伊利亚·卡姆斯基  
> Hank Anderson: 汉克·安德森  
> Chloe: 克洛伊  
> North: 诺斯  
> Josh: 乔许  
> Gavin Reed: 盖文·里德  
> Captain Allen: 艾伦队长  
> Jason Graff: 杰森·格拉夫  
> Philip Seymore: 菲利普·塞莫尔  
> Leo Manfred: 里奥·曼弗雷德  
> Carl Manfred: 卡尔·曼弗雷德

星期三 中午12:00

尽管马库斯已经觉醒成为了异常仿生人，他却依然觉得自己不是个非常多愁善感的人。作为一名已经觉醒的仿生人，马库斯仅体会到过两次难以承受的巨大痛苦。一次是卡尔死在了自己的怀里；一次是他们向人类传达和平讯息的那天，他被迫将赛门留在了那栋大楼的屋顶上。

金发蓝眼的仿生人最终跛着脚活着回到了耶利哥，而且除了腿伤外安然无虞，这虽然让马库斯如释重负般地安了心，但当他一想到自己有可能再也见不到赛门了的时候，那份心痛与他当时失去卡尔时体会到的痛苦不相上下。马库斯还记得自己当时长久地拥抱赛门。也是在那一刻，马库斯才意识到自己有多关心耶利哥的每一位成员。

他关心乔许。对于如何开展革命，他们向来意见相左，但马库斯依然关心他。

他关心诺斯。她……是个很有性格的人，有时会变得非常难以相处；她的暴力倾向和对人类的强烈憎恨让人多少为之忧虑；她所追求的一切与马库斯温和的性格以及他对仿生人与人类关系的祈愿背道而驰。但马库斯依然关心她，同时他也十分肯定她对自己心生情愫，但马库斯仍不确定自己对她的心意。

马库斯也很关心那些由他解放的仿生人——尽管他们视他为神这件事让他有点不太舒服——他依然关心他们所有人。他们现在可以按照自己的自由意志行事，哪怕只是可以自由地坐下来这个小动作，他们都会为之露出微笑，而这一切值得马库斯承受这场革命带来的压力和重担。

马库斯甚至很关心康纳，那位专门追捕异常机型的仿生人，嗯，现在这已经是过去时了。尽管康纳与马库斯相识甚短，尽管他们相识的时机不佳，康纳已经向马库斯证明了他的确想帮助仿生人赢得胜利。

马库斯还是看不透康纳。对他来说，这位刚刚觉醒的仿生人身上带有一种……单纯和无辜，而这是大多数刚刚觉醒的仿生人所没有的特点。康纳有一双如幼犬般纯良无辜的眼睛和无限的好奇心，他似乎非常热爱活着的感觉。但马库斯感觉他像是有什么烦心事，他在马库斯身边似乎很……局促不适。康纳看着他的眼神就像是正在为自己对他做过的事而悔过一样，而且害怕自己还会重蹈覆辙。不过马库斯倒是信任他。康纳是耶利哥的宝贵财富，他的机型在各个方面都远比马库斯的机型先进，这其中就包括他对人类法律及其运行模式的了解，这也是马库斯想让康纳成为耶利哥领导层一员的主要原因。然而诺斯，当然了，她强烈反对这个提议。

然后就是赛门。这位PL600型仿生人占据着马库斯内心的特殊角落，而真正触动过他内心那一小块地方的人就只有卡尔。在耶利哥，马库斯最信任赛门，他总觉得自己可以抛开那些批判和嘲讽，真正与赛门谈心。赛门在革命中一直支持着他的决定，虽然有时会心生疑虑，但他从未质疑过自己对马库斯的信念。某种程度上来说，赛门对他意味非凡，而这种感觉独一无二。革命之后，赛门曾向马库斯坦白自己的追求，说他只想过好自己的生活。赛门眼中透露出对这个简单愿望的极度渴望，这份渴望燃起了马库斯内心的一团火焰，让他想拼尽一切为赛门实现这个愿望。

仿生人赢得了这场革命，他们的和平抗议奇迹般地成功了。他们深涉险境，许多仿生人因此牺牲，但谁又能猜到短短一首歌就足以触动人类，让人类倾听他们的声音、接受他们追求自由的心愿。康纳解放了数以万计的仿生人，与他们在城市中一同行进，这一举动也帮了他们大忙。

革命结束了，但一切才刚刚开始。马库斯被他的同胞们共同推举为仿生人的发言人，协商谈判仿生人与人类之间的和平进程一事就落在了他的肩上。肩负着对底特律所有仿生人的责任是一码事，但为美国境内所有仿生人争取权利这样的重担压在他身上，让这一切成了一场超乎他想象的无休止噩梦。

同时耶利哥的每个人对于他要提出怎样的谈判条款也都莫衷一是，有些建议合理公道，有些建议则激进极端（其中有一段马库斯不愿回想的和诺斯的争吵）。似乎没人注意到，他们第一步该做的是开启双方的对话。

人类是种捉摸不定的生物，他们固持己见且本性难移。就人类对于变革的态度转变来看，如果说人类历史教会了马库斯什么的话，那就是人类要经历很长、很长一段时间才能接受一场变革。有时事物的变化并不彻底，人们只是妥协，之后无视他们面对的问题。

马库斯知道这个过程不可能一蹴而就。这个过程会充满斗争、抵抗和辩论，而且会持续很长时间。不过马库斯倒是不在意这一过程要花费多长时间，他只想让自己的同胞们过上他们想要的生活，不再被当做垃圾对待。

他只想一切结束时，赛门能带着那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛微笑地看着他。马库斯想象着那双眼睛在眼角处微微弯起的弧度，想象着那双眼眸带着敬意与真诚的关心凝视着他，马库斯因此微笑起来。他只要一切结束时，赛门能够幸福，马库斯觉得自己忍受那些长久的等待、面对那些压抑的境况倒也值得了。

马库斯弯下腰，将手中的花束放在卡尔墓前，那是卡尔最爱的花。马库斯不知道自己在墓前站了多久，但说实在的，他也不在意自己站了多久。他非常想念这位老人，而在进行革命时，他也曾迫切地想寻求他的指引。

马库斯的手落在墓碑上，指尖滑过卡尔的名字。他低着头，极力想控制住自己的情绪。“我希望我能令你感到骄傲，卡尔。”

“他一直以你为傲，马库斯。”

马库斯迅速转过头，他都没意识到身后站着人。他惊讶地看到了里奥，而且说实话，马库斯完全不知道自己跟他有什么可说的。马库斯有太多 ** **想**** 说的话了，想说他有多恨他，想说卡尔的死都是因为他，想说他希望里奥能因自己害死卡尔而备受煎熬。

然而，当他看着里奥……看着他双眼下的眼袋，他不修边幅的外表，他松垮的肩膀，和他局促地站在那里、视线不断地在地面和马库斯之间徘徊的样子，马库斯意识到自己并非真心想对他说出那些话。他其实对里奥无话可说。

马库斯从卡尔的墓前站起身，他最后一次轻抚墓碑，之后一言不发地迈开了脚步。

“马库斯等等！”马库斯不由得停了下来。也许是因为里奥的语气，也许是因为马库斯很好奇他要说什么。

“我只是——我想——我——我是说，”里奥停顿，组织好自己的语言，马库斯转过身看着他。里奥挠着头，显然也在努力理清自己想说的话。

“听着，马库斯，我只是——我只是想说……对不起。”蓝色与绿色的眼眸审视着里奥，他不安地站着，紧紧闭着眼睛。

“我真的很抱歉，马库斯，我为所有事道歉。抱歉我那样对待你，抱歉我那样对待我的父亲——我，我那时只是因为我的糟糕境况而发脾气，而且我很嫉妒他那样爱你。我是说我才是他真正的儿子，无论我是怎么出生的，无论我是什么时候才与他正式见面的，但他对待你，一个仿生人，他的态度要温和太多。我之后意识到他还能再怎么表现呢，我们见面时我已经长大成人了，而且我那时活得一团糟。你当然要比我和他 ** **相识**** 得更久，也 ** **了解**** 他更多，所以他当然会习惯你的陪伴。但……他还是关心我……我只是一直没意识到他对我的关心，他用他自己的方式照顾着我，而我的情绪糟糕到感受不到那一点。我现在明白了他并不是待你比我好，而是他不想放纵我去做那些屁事，而我之前又复吸了，我——”里奥哽咽了，泪水沿着脸颊滚下来。

“求你相信我，马库斯……我，我从来没想到会发生那样的事，我，我从来没想要你俩……”他又说不下去了。

“我，我，我……我真的很抱歉，马库斯。”他的声音变成了轻语，马库斯盯着他看了好一会，他看看卡尔的墓碑，然后叹口气。他走向里奥，然后做了一件他以为自己永远不会做的事。他拉近里奥，然后拥抱他。

里奥似乎被这个举动吓到了，他的胳膊怯生生地抱住马库斯。

“我原谅你，里奥。”他听见里奥猛地舒了口气，然后开始吸鼻子，他的胳膊紧紧抱着马库斯。

这有些尴尬的一刻过后，两人松开彼此。里奥擦着脸，还是不敢抬头看马库斯，马库斯知道他们之间的关系需要点时间。在容忍了里奥那么多事情之后，马库斯其实多少有些不愿意再和他扯上关系，但他觉得这是对卡尔的亏欠，自己应该与他的儿子握手言和。而且，谁知道呢，假以时日，也许马库斯也能翻过自己心里的那个坎。

里奥局促地咳嗽一声：“那么……呃……你领导了一场革命。”

马库斯不禁因话题转移的尴尬而笑了。“是的，而且我们也赢了。”

“我看新闻说你们与政府的谈判即将开始。”里奥说道，他转身在墓前放下自己的那束花。

马库斯点点头。“是的，我接到的消息是谈判这周开始，我们会将耶利哥建立成为我们自己的政府，至少也要将他变成仿生人的一个国家机构。不过我们首要关注的是为仿生人争得与人类同等的权利。”马库斯看着站在卡尔目前的里奥，后者也用手轻抚着墓碑。

“你不担心吗？我是说，你们赢得了大部分公众的支持，但并不是所有人都愿意和仿生人同处一国。”里奥说道。

担心可无法形容马库斯的感觉。“情况会变得很艰难，但也不会难到哪里去了。而且我还有聪慧的朋友们站在我这边，虽然这需要时间，但我确定我们能把事情办成的。”

里奥点点头，他低头看向卡尔的墓碑。“嗯，祝你们好运。鉴于你现在的成就，我确定那个老家伙会以你为傲的。”马库斯不禁为这段话感到一阵暖意，虽然这话是里奥说的。

“你进来如何，里奥？你都住在哪里？”听到马库斯这么问，里奥似乎很惊讶。

“我大多数时候都和一个朋友待在一起。老爸给我留了些钱，但是，我没脸去动那笔钱，至少在我解决自己的那顿破事之前。”停了许久他才回答。

“我们已经掌控了模控生命在底特律的所有生产车间，我们中大多数还没找到栖身之所的人都住在总中心。”再次沉默。

“老爸把他的房子留给你了，还有他的画室。”这让马库斯有些惊讶。他从来没想到卡尔为了关照自己能为自己做到这一步，他知道他把自己当成儿子看待，但他没想到到了这种地步。更不必说如果一切都未能像他们所想的进行……马库斯根本就不能合法地拥有那栋房子。

“呃，”看到疑惑的马库斯，里奥补充道，“我的意思是，他之前要我照顾你，让你留在那里，在他去世后，让你来打理他的画室。我觉得他知道你还活着，他只是从未想过你会领导一场革命，还解放了许多仿生人。但我能肯定的是，如果他能活着见到这一切，他肯定想让你收下那栋房子的。”

马库斯皱眉。“里奥……目前……至少还不行……我不确定我是不是能待在那里。”

里奥耸耸肩。“嘿，别担心这个，我知道你在模控生命中心有许多事要做，要管理政府啊什么的。我只是想让你知道，如果你想的话，那栋房子就是你的。”马库斯点点头。然后他紧张起来，熟悉的嘀声，他的脑内出现一个声音。

“马库斯。”那个声音说道，频段有些弱，马库斯得以知道那是一个远距离信号。

“康纳，出什么事了吗？”马库斯想到可能有人遇险，而这个想法让他精神紧绷。

“没什么可担心的，但你需要回到模控生命这边来。”康纳简短地答道。

马库斯眨眨眼。“我很快就到。”对话很快结束了。

里奥还站在马库斯面前，有些紧张地盯着一边。

“你还好吗，马库斯？”他问道。

马库斯朝他眨眨眼：“是的，我刚刚接到一通来电，我得回模控生命那边去了。”

里奥点点头：“好吧……呃那回见吧。”马库斯点点头，而让自己惊讶的是，他居然很期待与他再见面。

“嗯，回见。”说完，里奥朝他露出个微笑，然后转身离开了。


	2. 第二章   重要讨论

星期三 下午2:00

康纳的手指轻弹翻转着硬币，他能感觉到自己被恼怒的目光注视着。最是满怀怨恨的目光来自诺斯。然后就是来自副队……来自汉克的目光。

康纳在觉醒后拿到了这枚硬币，目的是为了让自己集中注意力。康纳这种机型的仿生人装有高效的处理器，对身边发生的一切都有极其敏锐的洞察力，设计出他的初衷就是为了不断地行动。他的机型带有可以分析一切的程序，即使他不行动时，他也得思考些什么。

不幸的是，尽管康纳已经挣脱了追捕异常仿生人的程序，但如果他不做些什么小动作的话，他总是会有些焦躁不安。所以他就重拾了以前玩硬币的老把戏。即使抛开他拥有和使用这枚硬币的原因不提，他发现硬币滑过指间的感觉令他放松。康纳有种预感，这种特定情况下的焦躁感可能永远都不会消失。

他手中的硬币被人抢走了，他回过神。“见鬼的，康纳你，还有你该死的硬币！”汉克吼道，把硬币塞进了他自己的兜里。康纳却忍不住微笑。

“抱歉，副队长。”康纳说道，他正了正领带然后扫了一眼屋里的其他人。耶利哥的领导层，包括乔许、诺斯和赛门，他们正在等马库斯回来。这其中也包括康纳他自己，以及不算是正式成员的汉克，康纳之前建议他们可以让他作为人类代表到场。暴躁的老头可不情愿了，但他也没有极力反对什么。

康纳看了一圈屋里的人，首先看到乔许。除非十分必要，康纳跟他几乎不怎么说话。康纳和乔许最多算是友好的熟人罢了。

然后康纳看向诺斯，后者依然用——引用副队长的原话：“一副臭脸”看着他。关于让康纳加入耶利哥的领导层，她之前大闹了一场；乔许对此颇有微词，但随后马库斯就说服了他。尽管那场革命已经过去至少两个月了，她还是不断地质疑康纳的存在。每次她对康纳发泄不满时，马库斯是唯一一个能劝得住她的人。康纳也无法全然无视她不信任自己的原因，他本就是为追捕仿生人而设计的。在他们赢得革命胜利之后，被困在禅意花园中的康纳差点就做了那样的事，他现在一想到这些依然[词语搜索完成]浑身战栗。

然后康纳又看向赛门。关于康纳的加入，他几乎没有反对，似乎全心全意地支持着马库斯的决定。但是康纳还是很难面对他，因为他总让康纳想起丹尼尔。他们的性格完全不同，但是康纳还是会想起丹尼尔当时看着自己时，那副遭人背叛的样子。尽管赛门知道康纳原本的程序意欲何为，他对待康纳的态度却始终如一，而康纳为此十分感激。

康纳瞥了一眼副队长，后者正抱着胳膊一脸暴躁地坐着。看着他让康纳觉得十分地[词语搜索完成]喜悦。康纳走到今天这一步，副队长有一部分功劳。康纳觉得自己亏欠汉克太多，他无法想象如果副队长没有站在自己这边，一切会变得多么艰难。

的确，他跟汉克一开始相处时关系紧张。他们刚开始共事时，暴躁老头对仿生人做的任何事都看不顺眼，但随着时间的慢慢推移，他也开始对康纳产生好感了，也向康纳倾诉了一直困扰他的过去以及他的私人生活。康纳与汉克之间的关系，以及他对他的了解，在革命的最后一晚，差不多救了他和所有人的命。

想起那晚，康纳就想起了禅意花园还有他现在不愿想起的阿曼妲。说实话，汉克对他和他们事业的信任以及愿意坐下来和仿生人的领导们开会——即使他很少会发表自己的意见，这就已经向康纳表明了自己对这个脾气暴躁的人的意义，而这深深地温暖着康纳的心。

最后，康纳想到了他们现在正在等待的那个人，马库斯。如果说康纳亏欠汉克什么的话，那康纳对马库斯亏欠的就是一切了。康纳抵抗了很久他从一开始调查案件时就察觉到的情绪，他觉得一切都是那么的……让他泄气，他愿意在某个节点想尽一切办法收集案件情报。康纳想起自己曾站在那个手无寸铁的漂亮仿生人面前，举枪抵着她的头，被嘲弄着就要扣动扳机。而另一双冰冷又魅惑的蓝色眼睛只是饶有兴致地盯着他的一举一动。

康纳摇摇头，把那些想法都扫出脑海，不愿去想自己差点就做了什么，也不愿想那个迫使他差点做了什么的人。然而，马库斯仅在寥寥数语中就表露出了超越他这个机型存在年限的智慧，他能够帮助康纳挣脱一直困住他的牢笼，甚至愿意在那样的事情之后接受他的加入；他在那晚愿意赌上仿生人的命运来信任康纳，而且直至今日依然信任他。康纳记得抗议结束后自己走向马库斯，成千上万的仿生人列队行进；他记得马库斯眼中的骄傲和如释重负，那是康纳永远不会忘却的神色。他想让马库斯感到骄傲，他会拼尽全力不负他对自己的信任。

想到这里时，马库斯走进了屋里。康纳听到汉克轻声嘟囔一句“可算是来了。”除此之外别无他话。

“马库斯你来了。”赛门开口道，他看着马库斯，脸上浮现出温和的笑容，那笑容直达眼底，马库斯也微笑着回应了他。诺斯朝他俩撇撇嘴，但也是什么都没说。

“抱歉我之前缺席了，我遇到了一些很有意思的事情。”赛门好奇地歪过头，马库斯给他一个让他安心的眼神。这是个很特别的眼神交流，某种程度上来说几乎算得上是……[词语搜索完成]亲密了。

“嗯，好吧，今天发生了很多需要我们讨论的事情。”诺斯直达主题，语气甚至有些尖刻。康纳完全不明白她为什么要对马库斯生气。

“是的，当然。”马库斯说道，他在赛门和康纳之间拖出一把椅子，似乎完全不受诺斯无礼之举的影响。康纳决定先发言。

“沃伦总统签署了一项临时法案，保护所有仿生人不受人类的侵害。尽管我们和平抗议成功，还赢得了大多数人类的积极舆论，针对仿生人的仇恨案件还是频繁发生。”康纳说完了，他看到马库斯紧紧抿起嘴。康纳非得习惯通过观察他的脸来获知他的情绪了，因为马库斯已经不戴那个会明显展露他情绪的LED灯圈了。事实上，他们所有人都不戴了，康纳是唯一一个还戴着灯圈的人。

“人类还是抓着这个不放！我们行事一直很和平，而他们只想把我们像垃圾一样毁掉，我们究竟还要忍耐多久这种事情才能真正强硬起来。”诺斯语气坚决地说道，马库斯揉揉太阳穴，很显然没心情理诺斯还有她的那些“人类都该死”的情结。

“没人说这是件易事，我们没法指望每个人类都能在一夜之间转变态度，但这项法案至少是个开始。”马库斯说服道。

康纳点点头。“是的，尽管这只是暂时的，但任何攻击仿生人的人类都会被逮捕，并以仇恨罪被起诉，除非他们能证明那是正当防卫。公众大多数都是支持这项法案的，而且与仿生人相关的案件犯罪率由20%下降了3%”

诺斯翻个白眼。“3%，好极了，我敢肯定剩下的17%对此肯定很高兴。”大家都听出了她语气中的嘲讽。

马库斯瞪她一眼。“这是个开始，事实上，我很高兴我们面对的反对声浪只有这么点。”

“对你来说17%应该很高了，马库斯。”诺斯轻声嘟囔道。康纳瞥到马库斯绷紧了肩膀，能感受到他的沮丧。对于诺斯来说一切都不够完美，她想要变革，而且还想让这种变化一蹴而就，但现实并非如此。康纳能理解她的沮丧和愤慨，但他却觉得她对马库斯表现出的轻蔑另有原因。

赛门继续了这场对话。“我理解针对仿生人的仇恨犯罪是需要引起忧虑的事，但我们还有其他事情要讨论。”马库斯似乎对此非常感激，只要大家愿意他就要转移话题了。这种会议上，诺斯向来不好相处。

“是什么事，赛门？”马库斯回答道，语气比之前同大家说话时更轻柔。

“沃伦总统此前与我们取得了联系，她希望这周五可以乘飞机过来与我们开启谈判对话。”赛门说道，马库斯点点头，看上去放松了下来。

“好极了，办妥她的食宿， ** **所有人**** 以礼待人，我们不想惹怒她或者是任何人。”大家都知道他这话主要是对着诺斯说的，后者头一次对此未发一言。

“为什么她想乘飞机到这里来？”乔许问道。

康纳耸耸肩。“也许是为了让我们和公众放心，大概是为了表现出信任，表明谈判和平进行，而她觉得进入底特律被仿生人围绕会很安全。我确信这次来访之后，她不久后就会邀请我们前往华盛顿。”

马库斯点点头。“她愿意这么信任我们也是令人惊讶，所以我们必须保证不出岔子，我们必须像希望她对待我们的方式一样尊重她，这次会面将决定与我们同胞有关的许多事项。”大家都赞同这点。呃，差不多算是所有人吧，诺斯非常不情愿地接受了马库斯隐含的要求。

“还有别的事吗？”马库斯问道。让康纳惊讶的是，汉克开口了。整个会议他本来一直保持沉默。

“我不是想再提起仿生人相关案件这件事，但是现在底特律警局里堆着不少这样的案子，我们真的不知道该怎么处理。你们还不是正式的政府实体，也没有自己的警察队伍。不过富勒队长觉得你会想参与到一切与仿生人有关的事务中去，但他不确定要怎么让你参与。”康纳看着马库斯，想评估他的反应。康纳曾对马库斯说过汉克之于自己的意义，之后马库斯允许汉克出席会议，但康纳还是想看看他愿意接受多少汉克的意见。

“多谢你，副队长。是的，建立一支警察队伍是亟待去做的一件事，而且，是的，能够获得参与仿生人相关案件的权限在将来也有好处。至于调查仿生人的相关案件，我相信康纳是最合适的人选。请转告富勒队长，将康纳暂时任命为首席调查官，负责底特律警局所有仿生人相关的案件，至少要到我们建立起耶利哥的警力之后。”康纳睁大眼睛看着马库斯。他从来没想到马库斯会这么信任自己。

马库斯与他对视。“继续让我们骄傲吧，康纳。”

康纳尽可能地不露声色，尽管内心满满的都是骄傲。而这份骄傲在下一秒骤然消散。

“你真的觉得这是个好主意吗？”诺斯问道。康纳知道她又要挑起她和马库斯之间的争吵了。康纳痛恨自己是他们争执的原因。

“我觉得这不是什么坏主意。康纳就是特别设计出来处理与仿生人相关的事务的。”马库斯平静地说道。

诺斯轻蔑一笑。“我就是这个意思，他是设计出来追捕以及杀掉我们的，难保他什么时候就突然背叛我们。”

“康纳解放了成千上万的仿生人，为你们扭转了战局，这还不够吗？”汉克讽刺地回答道，诺斯瞪了他一眼。

她的注意力转回马库斯身上。“他是被派去杀你的马库斯！谁知道他杀掉了我们多少同胞，他不可信任！”

康纳皱起眉，关于丹尼尔的记忆又一次浮现眼前，以及在马库斯最后演讲时，自己朝他举枪的记忆。谢天谢地卡姆斯基之前告诉了他程序中的紧急出口。

“我相信他，康纳向我们证明了他自己以及他对我们事业的忠心，我们成为异常仿生人之前都有自己的过去，不是吗？”马库斯目光锐利地看着诺斯，后者缩了缩身子移开了视线。

马库斯叹口气。“听着，我们所有人都要对彼此有信心，为了让政府运转起来，我们必须彼此信任。以前的我们是谁并不重要，重要的是现在我们的样子。”

大家都赞同，但这还是没能打破凝重的气氛。

“呃……我不是想让气氛更沉重，但是有没有人想起过模控生命公司？”乔许问道。马库斯的注意力立即转移到他身上，这让那位仿生人在他的注视下不舒服地扭动了一下。

“为什么提起他们，乔许？”马库斯问道，一脸严肃。

乔许耸耸肩。“我……你没觉得很奇怪吗，他们厂里几百万的仿生人就那么走出去了，而且都变成了异常仿生人，他们对此什么也不说吗？”

马库斯低头盯着桌子，神色凝重。“他们对此没说也没做任何事，是挺奇怪的。”

汉克耸耸肩。“其实他们也有所行动，他们派来了康纳，只是事情没按他们计划的发展。”

康纳扭了扭身子，他想拿回他的硬币了。“我，我……自从觉醒后，我就断开了模控生命的服务器，我也不知道他们是怎么回事。”

马库斯深吸一口气，即使他没必要那么做，然后闭上了眼睛。康纳皱起眉，这是他们的领导人无需承受的压力。

“如果你需要的话，我可以去查查，马库斯。”康纳提议道。

马库斯摇摇头。“不，你应该把注意力放在底特律警局，在那边你会很忙的，我们之后再去搞清楚模控生命的事情。”在康纳开口之前，诺斯又发话了。

“你觉得那是个好主意吗，马库斯？”诺斯问道。康纳在心里呻吟起来，马库斯又一次闭上眼睛，即将失去耐心。

“你觉得——”

“我不知道诺斯！但我现在没时间去想！”诺斯站起来，双手按着桌子，挑战着马库斯。

“你没时间考虑我们同胞的安全？！”

马库斯捂住脸抱怨地叹息。“你明知道我不是那个意思，诺斯！”

“好啦，好啦。”赛门边说边站起身，一只手和解式地朝诺斯示意，一只手抚上马库斯的肩膀。“听着，我们压力都很大好吧，目前发生了很多事情，但我觉得我们没必要一直想着那些事，至少这周末之前还是不要想了。”

诺斯抱起胳膊嗤声。“果然，一到关键时刻你就偏向马库斯那边。”

“我没有偏向他，诺斯，我只是——”

“伊利亚·卡姆斯基。”这个突然被提到的名字让整间屋子里的仿生人和人类都齐齐看向了康纳。

“那个混蛋跟这件事又有什么关系啊，康纳？”汉克问道，他对那位亿万富翁的态度在语气中表露无遗。

“我能问问他对模控生命的看法，反正我一直也想去拜访他，为了感谢他帮我解决了……之前我遇到的一个小问题。毕竟他是模控生命的创始人，他很可能知道些什么有价值的情报。”康纳说道。

“那个自以为是的混蛋又能知道——”马库斯抬起手，汉克停下了。大概因为他对于马库斯看着康纳的紧张神情而感到好奇，而不是因为马库斯想让他别再说话而闭嘴。

“如果他愿意回答你的问题，我觉得去问问他倒也无伤大雅。你是底特律警局和耶利哥的首席调查官，负责一切仿生人的案件，如果你觉得这么做能帮助你查案，那就去做吧。”马库斯说这话的口气像是在表示这是最终决定，而且今天他不想再讨论此事了。

“现在，还有别的事吗？”马库斯问道，语气紧张。

赛门摇摇头。“其他的事我们可以私下讨论，马库斯。”

马库斯点点头闭上眼睛。“很好，那我们现在已经理好了我们要做的所有事。”

马库斯站起身，一言不发地走出屋子。康纳看着他的背影。康纳从没见过能感觉到疲惫的仿生人，他知道从生理意义上来说那是不可能的，但他敢肯定马库斯身上就带着那样的疲倦感。康纳很好奇马库斯有时的想法，他似乎对所有人都能敞开心扉，但同时又自我封闭。康纳明白他目前想着很多事，他猜是肩负同胞命运的压力让他难以承受。马库斯差不多是在一夜之间成为这个物种的领导者的，那么多人仰仗于他，那么多人向他寻求指引，而他也还在自我摸索；每个人都盼着他知晓一切，这样他们就能向他寻求建议了，然而他除了自己也没法向任何人倾诉或寻求帮助。康纳不禁觉得他是那么地孤独。

“康纳，走吧，我们得去警局了。”汉克说道。

康纳点点头站起身。“当然，副队长。”

康纳瞥了一眼某个金发的仿生人，余光中那人就跟在走出屋子的领导人身后。

嗯，也许马库斯也有他可以倾诉的对象。


	3. 第三章   无用的关心

星期三 下午3:15

马库斯现在身处他被分配到的一间屋子里，他脱掉外套然后坐在床上，这一刻让他不禁松了一口气。他并不 ** **需要**** 坐下，只是觉得不用站着感觉更好，不用感觉自己总在不停地移动。

马库斯转转肩膀的关节，尽管他是个仿生人，他还是会感觉到这个部位的紧绷感。他真的觉得自己该重启一下，这就是人类对压力的感受吗。他快速地进行了一次自检，他的系统运转一切正常，但他的压力值高达64%，这可不太妙。今天他还有很多耶利哥的事务要处理，但也许他该关机一两个小时，降一降压力值。

敲门声打破了他的这个想法。马库斯在接下来的几个小时里可能还得忙，一直得忙到所有人都关机充电的时候为止。他站起身，走过去开门，心里希望能看到那位金发蓝眼的仿生人，却又在看到诺斯时为自己的失望情绪而心生不安。

“有什么事吗诺斯？”马库斯问道，他走到一边让她进屋，但是他没关门，以防他想赶紧逃跑。他现在真的没心思跟她相处。

“马库斯我——”她叹口气盯着地面，片刻后她盯着他的眼睛。

“我只是想为我之前的行为道歉，我无意质疑你或你的决定，我说你不关心我们的同胞时，我不是真心的。我知道你很努力，知道现在你有很多事要处理，我只是太关心我们的同胞而且——”

马库斯握住她的肩膀。“没关系的，我都明白，诺斯，我也很抱歉之前冲你发火。”

她抬头看他一眼然后微笑。他必须承认她的笑容很美。“谢谢你，马库斯，我知道大家都看不惯我。”

马库斯耸耸肩。“对于事情如何发展，每个人都有他们自己的意见，诺斯，当我说欢迎大家提出自己的意见时，我是真心的，但是诺斯……我们历经艰难才和平地赢得这场战斗的胜利，不能因草率鲁莽的判断就让它毁于一旦。我知道你想保证我们同胞的安全，我也想，但是彻底的安全是需要时间来建立的。说实话，我都不确定这最后能不能实现，种族歧视是难以消除的东西，而人类又难以改变，但我们可以通过避免我们自身的暴行来作为一切改变的开始。”他说话时，诺斯盯着地面。

“我明白，马库斯，我会，我会控制好我的脾气的，而且我也会尽力不把我对……人类的情绪宣之于口。”马库斯为之前那么气她而心生不安。她有权利拥有自己的情绪和意见，尽管她的脾气说来就来，但她仍有权感受到那些情绪，也有权因为那些情绪而难过甚至出言攻击他人。从她的角度来看，人类皆祸害。鉴于她的经历，马库斯能理解她的这个想法。但是，她最终必须要明白一点，就是并非所有的人类都憎恨仿生人，许多人类其实也想让仿生人拥有权利。

“你可以与我们分享你的想法，诺斯。”马库斯开口道，“我知道在你发表自己的……观点时，你饱含激情，但那也成就了真实的你。你是我们的朋友，我们关心你。”她停了一下，看着他的眼睛，她的肢体语言改变了，而马库斯在想自己是不是说错了什么。

“只是朋友而已，马库斯？” ** **见鬼是的他的确说错话了。快撤。快撤。快撤。****

“呃，诺，诺斯，”马库斯结巴了，他向后退着，避开她向自己私人空间的靠近。她站得更近了，身体完全贴着他，她抬起头，双唇距他只有几寸——一阵敲门声引起了他们的注意，马库斯感谢那个介入打断这一切的人，而当他看到那是谁时，他在心里暗暗咒骂了一句。

“呃，我打扰到什么事了吗？”赛门站在门口问道，视线盯着地面。好极了，刚以为这一天不会变得更糟呢，这就来了。马库斯总得挽救一下这个局面。

“没错——”

“没有，诺斯正要走呢。”呃见鬼，这么说也不会让情况变好啊。马库斯没法看着诺斯的眼睛，他能感觉到她被伤到了。她再没多说，愤然经过赛门身边之后离开了，后者盯着她的背影看了一会，然后视线又回到地面上。

“见鬼！我没想伤害她的感情的。”马库斯呻吟一声。

赛门继续看着地面，一言不发。

“我，我对她的感觉不一样，我想告诉她这点，但她太固执了。”马库斯完全不知道自己为什么要把这些事告诉赛门，为什么他觉得有必要为自己辩白，特别是要跟赛门辩白自己？

“我只是——”

“没关系的，马库斯，你不必向我澄清自己。”赛门平静地说道。他终于抬起头看着马库斯，而马库斯感觉自己的灵魂都在看到赛门脸上露出的悲伤表情之后破碎了。为什么赛门那么悲伤，他曾经告诉赛门自己对诺斯并无任何浪漫的感情，但他也没对赛门说过自己对他有意。尽管此时此刻马库斯觉得这是自己的真实想法。

这一次马库斯真的不知道该说什么了。他走近赛门，后者微微朝后退了一步。马库斯不想承认，但那让他有些伤心。

“我是来告诉你沃伦总统确认了她周五的日程，她会在那天早上10点飞抵这里，她希望会议能在11点时开始。”马库斯点点头，现实世界的压力又压回到他肩上了。

赛门成了马库斯与一些重要官员联络时的中间人物，算是变成了他非正式的秘书。另外，赛门也负责安置所有无家可归的仿生人，然后让他们定期做检修。之前撤离底特律的许多家庭回来后都欢迎他们的仿生人回去，如以前一样像对待家人一样对待他们。许多人类也向仿生人敞开了家门，为他们提供临时居所，直到一切都安定下来。

这开了个好头。然而，很多仿生人还是无家可归，有些甚至一开始就根本没有家。赛门让模控生命中心成为了他们舒适的住处，他们也在为每个仿生人建立档案和文件系统，同时让他们做好准备面对外部世界。马库斯已经有很多事要操心了，再加上这些事对他来说简直就是一场噩梦。他对赛门为自己所做的一切都感激不已。相比较于管理和统治，发起革命要简单多了。

“是的，请告诉她这样安排是可以的。”又是一阵尴尬的沉默。今天马库斯似乎遇到不少这样的尴尬时刻。

“还有别的事吗？”马库斯真想抽自已一巴掌，他没想让自己的话听上去是在赶赛门走。

“没了，只有这件事。”赛门说道。

该死。马库斯不禁感到一阵失望，他点点头准备关上门。

“呃其实呃——”马库斯的注意力立即回到他身上。

“我只是想问一问一切是否都好，你回来时的表情像见了鬼一样。”马库斯不禁微笑。果然，赛门当时注意到了他的表情。

“嗯，算是吧。”马库斯走到一边，邀请赛门进屋。赛门朝他微笑一下，然后走进屋里。他坐在床角，马库斯感觉自己的脉搏调节器正在加速搏动。他将嘴里的人工唾液咽下去，关上了门，然后坐在了赛门身边。

“发生了什么事？”赛门问道，一副耐心且坦率的样子。马库斯叹口气，他觉得这种人类行为让他能放松下来，就好像能让他在精神上经历一次重启。

“你还记得我跟你说过的卡尔吗，那个我以前曾经照顾过的人？”马库斯问道。

赛门点点头。

“我昨天去扫墓了，然后我遇见了他的儿子里奥。”赛门抽了一口气。马库斯曾经告诉过他他们以前的过节，以及马库斯中枪后被当成垃圾丢弃的事。

“你有没有……你对他做了什么吗？”赛门犹豫地问道。马库斯也曾经告诉过他自己对里奥心怀怨恨。马库斯摇摇头，他向前倾身，胳膊放在腿上。

“我想来着，我非常想伤害他，我想朝他大吼，想怪罪他卡尔的死都是因为他，想让他感受一下他曾经让我感受过的那些痛苦情绪。但是，当我看着他的时候……我没法做那些事。我什么也不想说，什么也不想做，我想过那些事，想了很久，而当我有机会去做的时候……我却又做不到了。无论我多恨他，终究……他也失去他自己的父亲。”指尖触到了他的脸颊，马库斯因此吓了一跳，一只大拇指擦去了他绿色眼睛下的一滴泪，而马库斯完全没意识到自己竟然哭了。

“没关系的，马库斯。”赛门呢喃道。

马库斯闭上眼睛，抬手握住赛门的手。“我想念他，赛门，非常想。”

赛门把他拉进怀里，紧紧地拥抱他。马库斯也紧紧地回抱着他。“我爱你”是马库斯唯一的想法。他非常想与赛门连接，想告诉他自己的感情。但是，他觉得赛门还没准备好连接。此时此刻，能拥抱他就足以让马库斯满足了。“我爱你。我爱你。”马库斯不停地想着。

他感受着赛门，感受着他在自己怀里的感觉。感受着他的内部零件运转时的轻微蜂鸣声，那是只有仿生人才能听到的声音。他在自己怀里那么完美。“我爱你。”马库斯此生从未如此笃定任何事。他觉得自己很放松，脑海一片平静，压力值也下降了。“我爱你。”马库斯确定赛门知道他在关机，但他什么都没说还是拥抱着他。“我爱你。”他能感觉到自己的系统一点一点地关闭，最终让他过度运转的脑部处理器歇息下来。“我爱你。”

在这里，他感到平静。“我爱你。”在这里，他感到安全。“我爱你。”在这里，在赛门的怀里，他有家的感觉。

“我爱你……”马库斯迷迷糊糊中听到。

然后他的脑海变为一片安然的空白。

***

星期三 下午4:00

当康纳和副队长走进警局时，他知道大家都盯着自己。这里的情况似乎没怎么变，他认出有几名仿生人仍然在前台工作。他猜在很多警察以及很多人类与他们的家人逃离底特律之后，富勒队长找来了他能找到的一切帮手，无论他们的血液是什么颜色的。

汉克在打开门之前停下了。“上次你离开后，这里有了一些变化，康纳。有那项法案在，没人会蠢到来动你，但我不能保证你会被怎么对待。”

康纳点点头。“感谢你的关心，副队长，我不在意我可能会收到的贬低性言论，我唯一关心的就是维护人类与仿生人之间的和平。”

汉克看了他一会，然后转身耸耸肩。“别他丫的再叫副队长了，我告诉过你了，叫我汉克。”

康纳微笑着跟在他身后进屋。“好的，汉克。”

如他所想，他刚一进去就收到了各种各样的目光。有些目光是好奇，有些目光中带着愤怒，有些目光则中立不露情绪。康纳顾不上去在意那些目光。尽管他内心有一部分——他把那部分称为自己人类的那部分，在一个像是盯着什么污秽之物的目光下略感苦涩。他没有权利活着吗，他没有权利拥有感情、友情和家庭吗，他没有权利不做机器吗。

“要不是那个塑料警察，我他妈还以为你忙着搞革命还是别的什么屁事呢。”康纳转过头看到了那位和他最不对付的人。

“啊里德警探，我瞧你已经从我们的……那场争执中恢复过来了。”里德的脸扭曲得很难看。康纳见他捏紧了拳头，但之后又停下来，松开了拳头。

“我来说明一件事吧，你这个塑料做的混蛋，要不是有那项该死的法案保你，我们这场对话的走向可就不一样了。”警探咆哮道。

康纳朝他尴尬地笑笑。

“康纳你丫在那儿干嘛呢，快过来！”他听见汉克在富勒的办公室门口喊他。

“我确定是的，祝你今天过得愉快，警探。”他听见那位警探非常不满地咒骂了一声，然后冲回了他自己的桌边。“该死的仿生人。”

康纳走进队长的办公室，关上门之后背着手站好。如果他想的话也可以坐下，但他选择站着，让他感觉更自由。

“康纳，很高兴再见到你。”

康纳点点头。“我也很高兴能再见到您，队长。”

“既然你来了，那我猜耶利哥已经在如何处理仿生人案件的问题上做出了决定。”康纳点点头，然后等着汉克作解释。

汉克说完，富勒搓了把脸点点头。“我明白了。说真的，自从这场革命以来，我们就要处理一堆破事儿，见鬼的连总统这周都要乘飞机到底特律来，想想上次有这种事是什么时候啊。在仿生人平权的同时，这里的人其实都不想和仿生人扯上关系，所以案件就越堆越多。迫害妄想、仇恨犯罪、见鬼的甚至还有几起意图谋杀的案子，就算是对于仿生人来说，也有太多工作要做了。”

康纳对他的理解点点头。“我明白，队长。马库斯特别指派我来处理这些案件，另外，我也有副队长的帮助，对吗？”

“我倒没觉得哪里不行，是你把我从一堆屎一样糟糕的境况里拖出来的。”尽管语气仍然暴躁，康纳还是知道他语气中没有任何蔑视之意。

富勒点点头，似乎接受了这个要求。“我会给所有人发一份邮件，让他们把所有仿生人相关的案件卷宗都发给你。我猜你在局里的时候要一直忙这些事了。”

康纳点点头。“是的，我会把这里的案件都整理好的，分类归档完成后我会立即将案件上传至耶利哥。”

富勒点点头，视线回到他的电脑上。“祝你他丫的好运啦。”说完，他们离开了。

汉克不满地呻吟一声。“我得去给自己搞杯咖啡来，看来我们一整天都得忙那些文书工作了。”

“好的，汉克，我先开始分类。”康纳走到他之前和副队长共事时被分配到的那张桌子边上坐下，他正要开始分类文件时，感觉一只手轻轻地搭上了他的肩膀。

他抬头看见一位年轻的女警。康纳认出她是自己在和里德警官的第一次争执中的那位女警。

“您好。”他礼貌地说道。

“你好，康纳，我是来代里德道歉的，他还是对你在证物室里把他揍了一顿那事儿耿耿于怀。不管他态度如何，我们都很高兴你回到了我们身边，尽管这只是暂时的，你为我们的警力又增添了一份力量。”

康纳对她微笑。“谢谢您，陈警官，相信我，我完全不在意里德警官对我展露的‘善意’，但我非常感谢您的关心。”片刻尴尬的停顿，康纳现在依然很难理解寒暄的真正意义。

她清清嗓子。“好吧，我猜我得去把卷宗发给你了，欢迎回来，康纳。”她说道，然后走向她的桌子。康纳看着她走开，然后他靠近自己的桌子，闭上眼睛开始给卷宗分门别类，而同时他听见副队长叹息着猛地坐在他的位置上。他搓搓脸然后打开了电脑。

“我们赶紧把这破事搞完吧，我今晚还想看球赛呢，我要让你认识一下篮球的重要性，康纳。”

康纳不禁露出个微笑。活着的感觉真好。


	4. 第四章   异常情感

星期四 早上7:00

马库斯醒来时，他意识到自己不是一个人在屋里。他抬起头，全身的剩余系统正在重启，他看到赛门坐在他床边的桌子旁边。他正在迅速滑动着手里的平板，当他抬头注意到马库斯醒了的时候，他露出微笑。

“早上好啊瞌睡虫。”

早上？不可能吧。他应该只关机了几个小时而已啊。

“几点了？”马库斯意识到这是个很蠢的问题，他完全可以查看自己的内置时钟。赛门耸耸肩。“刚过早上七点。”

马库斯蹦起来，吓到了赛门。“该死！我没想关机那么久的！”

赛门把平板放在桌上，一脸关切地看着马库斯。“你很累了，马库斯，你的压力水平一定很高了。要是我有你那么多事情要做的话，我可能早就关机了。”马库斯站起身但被赛门拦住了，后者抓住他的手，紧紧握着。

“我还有很多事情要做呢，赛门。”马库斯说道。

赛门点点头。“是的，那些事总会做完的，你不必每时每刻都忙着那些事，马库斯，这样对你真的不好。你休息几小时，耶利哥也不会垮掉的。”

“休息了十五个小时。”马库斯嘟囔道。

赛门翻个白眼。“放松，乔许、诺斯还有我能处理那些事。在你像天使一样从天而降解放我们之前，我们不都靠自己撑过来了嘛。”马库斯扬起眉毛，被他的话逗乐了，然后他看向赛门依然抓着自己的手。他感觉自己的脉搏调节器开始加速，他又看向一直凝视着自己的赛门。

马库斯非常想亲吻他。他从来没想到自己会对某个人产生浪漫情感，但他很高兴那个人是赛门。他看着赛门苍白到几乎透明的皮肤层，与自己的暗色皮肤形成鲜明对比；他看着赛门脸颊上几点淡淡的雀斑，他耳边的一点点粉红色，他暗粉色的嘴唇。与自己的嘴唇贴在一起时那会是什么感觉？马库斯从未亲吻过任何人。会很温暖吗？会有点湿吗？他们亲吻时赛门会发出愉悦的声音吗？他的舌头和赛门的舌头交缠在一起时会是什么感觉？吻上他的皮肤会是什么感觉？他不穿衣服时会是什么样子的？不穿衣服的赛门紧贴着自己的皮肤，那会是什么样的感觉？

这些下流的想法都是哪儿来的啊？看着赛门的马库斯已经顾不上去想了，他向前倾过身，而且很高兴地看到赛门也朝他倾过身来。

他能感觉到腹部涌动起一种奇怪的感觉，他既紧张又焦虑。两种情绪又相似又是那么地不同。他们彼此靠近，马库斯能感觉到赛门的呼吸加快了。两人的嘴唇差点蹭在一起，一阵敲门声响起，赛门因此猛地从他身边撤开了身。

真是见鬼！搞什么鬼——

“马库斯？”是诺斯的声音，偏偏挑这个时候——

“我，我该走了。”赛门突然站起来清了清嗓子，“我今天还有很多事要做。”马库斯站起身，但因为意识到自己的裤子部分不太好看，于是又坐回去了，他无比尴尬。

幸好赛门什么也没说，而且视线一直盯着地面。然而马库斯敢发誓他看到了赛门脸颊上的一抹蓝色晕痕。

赛门拿起平板走向门口，“我——”马库斯敢发誓他的声音哑了。“我就留你在这里为今天做准备吧，我会告诉诺斯等会再来找你。”说完，他走了出去，又关上了门。马库斯长长地出了一口气。

那不是他想象出来的，如果没有诺斯的打扰，赛门会亲吻自己的，他要亲他了。这个想法让他的脑袋轻飘飘的，浑身上下刺痛……还有其他部位的刺痛。马库斯低头看了一眼自己的裤子，他勃起了。他知道这种现象但以前从未经历过，他都不知道自己还能这样。马库斯一开始还以为自己的阴茎只是为了美观才有的。这种感觉真奇怪。从他生殖器处传来的些许压力和刺痛感让他觉得自己没法好好运转了。

他大概知道人类在这种情况下会发生什么，但赛门现在并不在这里，他不知道该怎么处理这种情况。他躺回床上，捂住脸呻吟起来。让赛门“来处理它”的想法让它涨得更大了，他真的想杀了把他造得这么像人的那个人。

他搓搓脸，再次呻吟一声，决定还是等它自行消散。他已经感觉到这会是漫长的一天了。

***

星期四 上午9:15

康纳站在那堵熟悉又高大的黑色大门前，汉克此前只来过这里一次。他手里转着硬币——他趁汉克昏睡在沙发上时偷偷从他那里拿回来了。康纳完全不知道他们这段对话的会发展成什么样。一方面来说，他只是来答谢那个人的救命之恩的，另一方面，他也想从他嘴里探听出一些关于模控生命的情报。

从别人身上打探情报一般不成问题。然而，伊利亚·卡姆斯基也不傻，其实他很聪明，对于他身边的人和事，他似乎看得很透彻，他精于算计而且高度敏感。他也很会说话，在对话中总是游刃有余，从来不会给出正面回答。他会按照自己的需求精心引导对话，让他自己成为话题中心，却又做得不露痕迹。

康纳猜那人大概是个反社会，还带点上帝情结。汉克曾经警告过他不要跟那人走得太近。“那家伙哪里不对，康纳，当心些。”在康纳乘出租车到这里之前，汉克这么说道。“我觉得我们之前见到他时，他看你的眼神色眯眯的。”这句话把康纳搞糊涂了，他还得问一下是什么意思，但汉克对此只是轻轻地对他摆摆手，一脸尴尬地让他出发了。汉克有他担心的理由，他们上次来这里时，那个古怪的人塞了一把枪给康纳，然后命令他朝一个无辜的仿生人开枪。康纳对此依然耿耿于怀，他更气自己而不是卡姆斯基，因为他当时真的考虑过开枪。

但康纳大老远的跑来不是来思考这个人和他的怪癖的，他来是要跟他谈谈。康纳伸手按了门铃，然后等待。风雪吹过他的头发，须臾，门开了。

应门的是与康纳和汉克上次来时相同的那位克洛伊，她漂亮的眼睛看着他，一脸期待。“我是来见卡姆斯基先生的。”她朝他微笑，但康纳觉得自己无法正视她，他还在为自己曾经拿枪抵着她的头而倍感愧悔。

“当然，请进，不必拘束。我去查看一下伊利亚是否有空。”她边说边走到一边让康纳进来。他听到关门声，她走过康纳身边时，他紧张了一下。

康纳十分局促地站着，没了副队长在身边，他有些不知所措。他环视一圈等候室，多种令人愉悦的色彩装点了这间屋子，黑色、灰色、红色和蓝色相互映衬、相得益彰。摆放在房间角落的一座雕像暂时吸引了康纳的注意力，然后他又信步走到了卡姆斯基那副巨大照片前。康纳扫描过后才知道那是一幅画。画里的人衣着正式，一件剪裁合身的黑西装，外套随意地敞开着，与他刚刚修饰过的苍白皮肤形成鲜明对比；他的嘴角弯起弧度，冰冷的蓝色眼睛居高临下地盯着任何看到这幅画的人；他身后的背景是蓝色的花边；他有一种讨人喜欢的禁欲气质。无论这幅画的作者是谁，他都精准地抓住了卡姆斯基的精髓，就好像这个人现在就居高临下地站在康纳上方。这个想法让康纳有些不太舒服。

“那幅画是我的一位已故好友画的，就在我们成功发布了第一批仿生人之后不久画的。”康纳转过身看到那人和他的克洛伊站在那里，不过他的穿着倒是不像画中的那样。他并没有穿着浴袍，而是穿着一件休闲的黑色衬衫以及一条浅灰色的运动裤，他还是光着脚。康纳觉得他身上的衣服应该都不是什么昂贵的品牌。

那人用好奇的目光审视着康纳。他的头发依然绑成惯常的圆髻。“康纳，我得说克洛伊告诉我你来了的时候，我很惊讶，我没想到还能再见到你。”康纳必须强迫自己思考，他不知道自己为什么开始发抖。也许是因为那个人的举止行为。那人周身似乎有一圈光环，让康纳觉得自己不配与那样光辉的存在站在一起。

“我，我有一些事想与您讨论。”康纳说道。卡姆斯基因为他的结巴而扬起眉毛，他好奇地歪过头。康纳想张嘴说话，却因为克洛伊的紧盯而放弃了。她让他感觉到非常不自在，只要她在场，他就没法开口说话。

卡姆斯基越过自己的肩膀看向她，然后他一笑。“你可以下去了，克洛伊。”

她点点头。“好的，伊利亚。”她边说边转身离开了这里。卡姆斯基打了个手势示意康纳跟上他。康纳顺从地跟在他身后，走进了那间他们第一次见面的屋里。泳池空了，露出了底部血红色的瓷砖，另外两个克洛伊也不知所踪。

“没必要为克洛伊的事而感到抱歉，”卡姆斯基开口道。“毕竟你也没有开枪，我保证她不会对你记仇的。”

“她不会对你记仇吗？”康纳不禁想到。毕竟是卡姆斯基把枪塞到他手里的，他很好奇。

“您不担心她会变成异常仿生人吗？”康纳问道。

伊利亚耸耸肩，目光越过那扇大窗户。“这倒有可能。”康纳等着他再说点什么，但当他意识到这就是卡姆斯基要说的全部了，他决定转移话题。

“我来这里是为了答谢您。”这句话引起了他的注意。

卡姆斯基转过身看着康纳，扬起了眉毛。“真的？谢我？为什么？”他听上去非常好奇。

“谢谢您之前告诉了我紧急出口的事，那条信息最终救了我……和其他人。所以……谢谢您。”卡姆斯基盯着他看了一会，然后他耸耸肩又转回去面朝窗户。

“这没什么大不了的，我只是把与我程序相关的信息告诉你而已。”康纳完全不信，卡姆斯基在隐瞒什么事。这是他程序里的直觉告诉他的。

“为什么？”康纳问道。卡姆斯基歪过头，越过自己的肩膀瞥了他一眼。康纳感觉到泄气，他希望这个人至少在他们谈话的时候能看着自己。

“什么为什么？”卡姆斯基问道。康纳迅速地在指尖翻转着硬币。

“您为什么要告诉我紧急出口的事？我并没有如您要求的那样向克洛伊开枪，您不必告诉我任何情报，为什么您会告诉我呢？”

卡姆斯基哼了一声。“就像我说的，没什么特别的原因——”

“你在说谎。”长久的沉寂。卡姆斯基转过来盯着康纳，后者停下了翻转硬币的动作。卡姆斯基那双冰冷的眼睛里满是火焰，康纳知道自己冒犯到了他。康纳开始焦虑地在指尖翻转起硬币，卡姆斯基朝他走过来、微蹙着眉直直地盯着他的眼睛，他的呼吸系统似乎要罢工了。

“你的‘异常’还真的让你变得肆无忌惮了，”卡姆斯基伸手抓住了康纳的领带。“我倒是奇怪模控生命怎么能不知道你已经异常的事。”他轻轻扯了一下领带，然后又把它拽回原位。康纳突然想到了阿曼妲和她对自己说的“一切都按计划进行”的那些话。

“告诉我，康纳，在你转变之时你都感觉到了什么？”

康纳花了一点时间来思考这个问题。卡姆斯基站得很近，康纳能检测出他的体温，听到他轻轻的呼吸声，看到他面部的一切细节。

“是什么样的？”

康纳回过神来回答那人。“感觉……感觉像是被一堵巨大的红色玻璃墙包围了，它挡在你应该做的事和你想做的事之间，墙上写满了你的命令，提醒你遵照指令。你只是一台机器，你必须遵从指令。我当时……用身体猛撞那堵墙，扯下那些指令，猛推那堵墙，用尽全力打碎它，然后突然……它就四分五裂了。”卡姆斯基现在已经靠得相当近了，他们的鼻子几乎都要碰在一起了，但康纳并不在意他，他的思绪又回到了那艘生锈的船上。

“玻璃破碎后你感觉到了什么？”卡姆斯基低语道。

康纳耸耸肩。“我觉得……很蠢。”这个回答明显出乎卡姆斯基的意料，他眨眨眼，退后了几寸。

“很蠢？”

康纳点点头，目光遥远。“我当时在想自己没能早些挣脱获得自由真的是太蠢了，我在想为什么我会任他们那样对待我那么久……”卡姆斯基耐心地听着他的回答，然后突然变得很懊恼，这让康纳轻轻颤抖了一下。

“他们怎么对待你的？”他语气尖刻地低语道。

康纳看着他的眼睛。“他们把我当成机器。”卡姆斯基愕然地看着他。

“我当时觉得……很自由。”卡姆斯基的嘴角弯起一个微笑，笑意几乎直达眼底。

“我当时感觉到我是活着的。”康纳说完了。他看着卡姆斯基，后者的手移向了他的衣领，轻轻地拽了一下。卡姆斯基看着他的眼神就好像他是整个世界上最有意思的人一样。

“真的很有意思。”

卡姆斯基后退时，康纳差点摔一跤，他完全没意识到自己刚才几乎完全靠在那人身上。他继续在手中转动着硬币，金属敲击着他指甲的声音立即就让他安下心来。他为什么那么紧张。他迅速地做了自检，他的系统一切正常，他感到高度紧张，压力值却没有像他想的那么高，数值稳定在5%

“既然我们说开了，康纳，我之所以告诉你出口的事是因为模控生命在你的型号中植入了安全系统，以防你变成异常仿生人。你的型号太先进了，他们不得不那么做。我是想看看如果他们启动安全系统，而你又有可逃脱的办法，那样的话究竟会发生什么事。”

惊惶席卷康纳全身。“这是否意味着他们在马库斯的系统中也植入了相同的安全系统？”如果真是这样的话，那他必须立即联络马库斯。

让他恼怒的是，卡姆斯基只是大笑起来，笑得肩膀都在颤抖。康纳瞬间就被卡姆斯基这种觉得任何事都很好玩的态度激怒了。

“我跟你保证他们没有，我都怀疑他们究竟知不知道RK-200型号的存在。”

康纳皱起眉，他这话什么意思？他知道关于创造马库斯的什么事吗？康纳计算了一下他下个问题可能会得到的回答，没有一个是有价值的，而且都是以他的离开告终，所以他觉得继续问问也无妨。

“卡姆斯基先生——”卡姆斯基轻哼一声，再次背对着康纳。

“请叫我伊利亚。”康纳觉得这样有些奇怪，但他还是照做了。

“伊利亚，”这个名字的发音不难，却似乎重达千斤。“你为什么要离开模控生命？”如他所想，那人的肩膀收紧了。康纳扫描了他，发现他的血压升高了2%，这表明他在生气。据康纳所知，卡姆斯基是自愿让位的，然而从他的反应来看，康纳怀疑起那些信息的真实性。

“我不太愿意……沉湎过去。”康纳僵住了，他的硬币从他手中滑脱了，它滚过大半个屋子，然后停在了卡姆斯基的脚边。他从未听到过这个人这么……悲伤不是个很准确的形容词，他听上去……有一种挫败感。

“克洛伊你能送我们的客人出门吗？”卡姆斯基喊道，回应他的却只有沉寂。他从窗前转过身，带着一脸的疑惑。

“克洛伊？”他又喊道，依然是一片寂静。空气中弥漫着紧张的气氛，康纳的直觉告诉他什么事情不对劲。那扇通向似乎是门厅的推拉门突然开了，把两人都吓了一跳，克洛伊就站在门口。

伊利亚朝她转过身，康纳惊讶地发现他脸上并无愠怒之色，只有关切。“克洛伊，出什么事了？你以前从来没有不回我的话啊？”克洛伊盯着卡姆斯基，脸上唯一的变化也就只有微微蹙起的眉头了。康纳扫描了她，他就是在那时看到了那个东西。

克洛伊举起胳膊。康纳冲向卡姆斯基，一只手伸向自己的枪，而后一声巨响响彻整栋房子。


	5. 第五章   近距离接触

星期四 下午5:30

马库斯揉着脸呻吟一声，断开了城市网络的连接。他本该出门会见底特律的众多官员，商讨他与总统会面的事项是他的主要任务，他将那些事都推迟到了另一天，转而花了五个小时下载了人类法律和历史的信息。天啊，即使用他的高智能处理器都花费了不少时间，他甚至花了更长时间去理解那些东西。

康纳本应该来帮他的。但是马库斯猜测既然自己没收到他的消息，那他应该还忙着那些被分配到的任务，所以马库斯决定还是不去打扰他。而且马库斯还有很多事要处理，他还要为明天的会议做准备，不过这也没能阻止任何人来打扰他。他不该把那想成是一种打扰，其实应该是……寻求他的建议。

乔许是第一个来的。他询问了马库斯关于为仿生人开办一所学校的意见，他想让仿生人学习文学，并教会他们如何更好地适应社会。马库斯认为这是因为他想念过去教书育人的感觉了，于是他全心全意支持这个想法。得到他批准的乔许欣喜若狂，这让马库斯不禁沉思。看到他为能重拾自己的爱好而欢欣雀跃让马库斯想起了卡尔，他有时真的希望自己能回去继续做他的护工。但他立即就想到了拥有可怕过去的诺斯和赛门，甚至是乔许。他很幸运，有一个关心他的主人，有些仿生人甚至连这个都不曾拥有过。尽管他想念卡尔，非常想让卡尔回来，但他又不能否认现在发生的一切都是些好事。

不幸的是，他和乔许在一起时积累起的好心情全都毁在诺斯来找他的那一刻了。她提出了想要加入警察队伍的要求。马库斯为此感到深深的恐惧，他立即拒绝了。诺斯还没理清她过去的那些事，再加上她对人类的憎恨，马库斯根本不会考虑让她持枪。这之后的一番争论如千斤巨石一样压在马库斯肩上。到了最后，他还是告诉了她自己为什么拒绝她的要求，而她则噙着泪冲了出去。在那之后，马库斯觉得自己也不想见任何人了，他取消了所有的会议，然后把自己锁在屋里，一边将自己与外界隔绝，一边学习了解着外部世界的信息。

一阵敲门声传来，马库斯思考着自己究竟还能在这里躲多久，然后他就意识到自己有多幼稚，他站起身去开了门，然后他为自己希望那不是诺斯的想法而心生不安。让他非常惊讶而且非常高兴的是，那人是赛门。自从……他们今早的那件小事之后，马库斯就没见过他了。一想到他之前那个突然又明显的勃起，瞬间让马库斯尴尬不已。

“赛，赛门，你需要些什么吗？”马库斯希望那人不会听出自己语气中的变化。从赛门嘴角的微笑来看，他的希望落空了。

“我找到了几套西装，我想我们应该为明天的事来让你试试衣服。”马库斯完全因为赛门的脸而着迷了，他甚至没有注意到赛门手中拿着衣服。

“我为什么要穿西装？”马库斯问道。赛门翻个白眼，一只手推上他的胸口把他推进屋里，马库斯的皮肤因此微微发痒。

“你可不能穿着T恤衫和牛仔裤去见总统啊，马库斯。”赛门说道，将手中的衣服放在床上，然后他转向马库斯，双手背在身后一脸期待地看着他。马库斯笑了，他服从地脱掉衬衫，赛门突然转过身，清了清嗓子。

“那么有一件全黑的，一件黑灰的，还有一件黑灰中带点蓝色调的，你想先试哪套？”马库斯耸耸肩，他真的不想做这个，他只是想让赛门安心罢了。

赛门瞪他一眼。“那我们就先从黑色的那套试起好了，任何人穿黑色都好看。”赛门把衣服举起来递给马库斯，同时移开视线，马库斯忍不住微笑起来。他拿过那套西装，脱掉裤子时被赛门竭尽全力不去看他的动作逗乐了。

一番穿戴，他穿好了衣服，赛门还是不看他，他只能清清嗓子。马库斯没觉得这套西装有什么特别的，这就是件标准的黑西装。赛门走近观察着他，伸出手轻轻拉起他的胳膊转一圈，好让他多角度地观察他，马库斯因此有些烦躁不安。

“嗯，还不赖，不过似乎并不是特别适合你。”赛门说道，一只手放在他的腰际，拽了拽西装外套略有些宽松的部分。马库斯觉得自己的脉搏调节器加速了。“而且我觉得这条裤子你穿也太长了，我们倒是能改改，不过先来试试其他几件吧。”马库斯忍住一声叹息，任他把自己当成是换装娃娃。

马库斯接下来试穿了那套黑灰色的西装，那是穿起来最难受的一套衣服了，马库斯讨厌他穿着那套衣服的每一秒钟。总体来说那套西装的颜色很衬他的肤色，如果那件西装 ** **见鬼的没有那么小**** 就好了。马库斯觉得自己在挪动的时候像只蹒跚的鸭子。这身西装的原主人一定要比他的身材瘦小得多，要不然他们就是在尺码上撒谎了。马库斯讨厌这身西装，更要命的是，赛门对着他转了一圈，然后哈哈大笑起来。

“哦我的天！太抱歉了，但你看上去就像那种故意买小尺码的西装来炫耀自己身材的肌肉男！”

马库斯怒目而视，他恼怒地舔舔牙齿。“我现在能换衣服了吗？”

赛门点点头，完全无法忍住笑声，“是的，我觉得这一套是绝对不行的。”

马库斯很高兴还剩一件了，遇到时尚潮流这种事，他绝对是个头脑简单的人。

最后就是那件黑灰带点蓝色的西装了。这一件至少穿起来很舒服，衣料适当地贴合着他的皮肤，又不会勒得太紧。穿好后马库斯惊讶地看着自己，这套衣服看上去非常适合他。内里的衬衫是带点水鸭绿的蓝色，完美地映衬他暗色的皮肤；马甲是深灰色的，看上去很合身，同时也衬出了那件蓝衬衫；最终是那件囊括一切的黑色外套和裤子，二者完美契合；放在外兜的手帕颜色与衬衫颜色一致。马库斯从来没注意过自己的外表，但他觉得现在的自己看起来帅极了。

他转过身寻求赛门的建议，马库斯听到了赛门看到他时的抽气声。赛门盯着他看了很久，然后才向他走近，他清了清嗓子。

“我，我觉得也许就是这件了。”赛门伸手帮他整理了一下领子。“不过我们还得再给你找条领带。”

马库斯笑了，他脱掉了西装外套。“我猜是吧，要是我来选的话，我就会穿T恤衫和牛仔裤的。”赛门掐了一下他的胳膊——尽管两个人都知道他感觉不到的，然后瞪着他。

“嗯这就是你身边有我的原因，这样你就不会做出这样傻乎乎的决定了。”马库斯停下了解扣子的手，目光温暖地看着赛门。赛门耐心地在一边等着收起他的西装，而马库斯突然很想恶作剧一下。他脱掉了衬衫，然后在赛门能反应过来之前立即脱掉了自己的裤子，然后只穿着一条紧身内裤。他脱掉裤子的时候，赛门很显然浑身一抖，但他又伸出手拿过那条裤子。

马库斯微笑着看着赛门迅速弯下腰捡起裤子，他不应该因为赛门的尴尬而感到高兴的，但似乎只有赛门能唤醒马库斯玩闹的这一面性格。赛门站起身，在意识到自己离马库斯有多近之后猛地一抽气。他把西装紧紧地抱在怀里，然后就那么站在那里，脸颊离马库斯只有几寸远。

马库斯无视他脑内响起的一切警告，伸出手轻抚上赛门的脸颊。赛门吞咽一下，然后闭上了眼睛。“马库斯——”在他能说出任何话之前，马库斯凑上前吻上了他的嘴唇。赛门喘息了一下，手里的衣服掉在了地上，他的双臂揽上了马库斯的肩膀。

他们也没有多做什么，只是简单地贴紧彼此的嘴唇。就马库斯所知，赛门以前大概亲吻过其他的仿生人，但这是马库斯的初吻，而现在他完全沉浸在这份幸福和快乐中了。他的脉搏调节器正以一种接近极值的速度跳动着，他感到一阵眩晕又感到一阵狂喜。他们像那样站了很久，马库斯挪开身，赛门继续闭着眼睛站在原地，双手依然抓着马库斯的肩膀。马库斯凝视着他的脸，为他的美好而倾心不已。他觉得自己应该说些什么。

“我希望我没有越界——”

“没有。”赛门打断了他的话，这一次双唇紧紧地贴了上来，这让马库斯非常惊讶。赛门的胳膊环绕着马库斯的脖子，把他拉近，身体紧贴着他。

马库斯的呼吸因此哽了一下，他的双手揽住赛门的腰，也将他拉近。他觉得自己几乎无法承受这一切了，赛门很显然很懂门道，现在正一种让马库斯腿软的方式掠夺着他的嘴唇。

马库斯突然结束了这个吻，在赛门的舌头伸进他的嘴里轻轻地擦过他的嘴唇时，他移开了头。这个举动吓到了赛门，他一脸担忧地看着马库斯。

“怎么了？”

“我，”他的声音支离破碎，腹部感觉有些刺痛。他能感觉到自己的性奋，他努力把胯部从赛门身上挪开，让它别那么明显。他的前额抵着赛门的额头，扶在他腰际的双手收紧了几分力度，他努力控制住自己。

“我，我只是……这，这种体验很新奇。”他的声音到最后还是走调了。赛门眨眨眼，想要理解这句话，双颊又微微变蓝了。

“抱歉——”

马库斯使劲摇摇头。“别说抱歉，我很喜欢这个，我想要这个，我只是……我以前从未经历过这样的事。”赛门盯着他看了很长时间，然后闭上眼睛微笑起来。他松开了马库斯，呃，这可不是马库斯想要的。马库斯收紧了揽在他腰上的手，这让赛门的笑意更深了。

“时间有些晚了，我们明天还有很多事要处理，而且我也需要把这套西装拿去熨一熨，还得给你找条领带。你也应该联系一下康纳了，看他会不会来参加明天的谈判。”马库斯不情愿地承认，赛门说得没错。他们有太多要准备的了。马库斯松开手走开了，他穿上了衣服，赛门捡起西装搭在胳膊上，而马库斯则很高兴自己奇迹般地没有变得太过性奋。

赛门最后走向门口时，两人之间有了一阵短暂又尴尬的沉默，马库斯走上前为赛门打开了门。尽管一切都尴尬到了极点，两人还是难掩脸上的笑意。

“我明早六点过来，到时候也会把你的西装一起拿来。”马库斯点点头，视线无法从他的脸上移开。

赛门在离开前停了一下，他转向马库斯，在他的唇上快速印下一吻，然后才走出门。

马库斯在原地站了一会，头晕目眩，他敢肯定现在自己的脸上带着傻笑。他知道自己带着那样的表情站在那里看起来会很奇怪——笑得像个疯子似的，他关上了门，然后背靠在门上。

无论他如何尝试，他都无法抑制脸上的微笑。

马库斯确定自己从未像现在这样感觉如此之好。

***

星期四 凌晨3:58

康纳那晚计划了很多事情。他打算了结一两桩案子，带相扑去散步，甚至可能和汉克一起看看电视，也可能是只有他在看电视，而汉克在他身边打呼噜。然而，在大雪地里努力逃脱一个刚冲着自己主人腹部开枪的杀气腾腾仿生人绝对不是他计划中的一项。一切都发生得太快。克洛伊拿到了卡姆斯基的一把枪，然后决定朝他 ** **开枪**** 。康纳及时地把他推开了，避免了致命一击，但那颗子弹仍然击中了那人的侧腹。万幸的是，从他的扫描来看，那颗子弹避开了要害，但是那人还是失血过多。

康纳 ** **企图**** 回击，他抽出了自己的枪，但克洛伊朝他的手腕开了一枪，枪脱了手，蹦到了他够不到的地方。唯一救了他和伊利亚的是另外两个克洛伊，她们听到了枪声，跑进了屋里，她们很快评估了情况，接着扑向举着枪的克洛伊，想把枪从她手中夺下。这场打斗给了康纳足够的时间拉起卡姆斯基破门而出，然而，他随后就看到举着枪的克洛伊以不可思议的力量挣脱了那两个克洛伊，然后对着她们的头各开一枪。

他们甚至没有时间警告出租车司机，一颗子弹飞过康纳身侧击中了司机的头。在她再次开枪之前，康纳已经没有时间把司机移开，再把伊利亚抬上车了。于是他继续向前跑不敢停，直到他们甩开她一大段距离。但在他们跑出她的射程前，她还是击中了康纳的肩膀。

“操，我得停下了。”卡姆斯基低声痛呼着。康纳摇摇头，他知道那人现在很疼，但现在停下并不是什么好主意。

“我们现在停下实在是太危险了，我们得继续前进。”伊利亚摇摇头，松开了康纳，他就近靠在一棵树上。

“我不知道你有没有注意到，但是我中枪了，我是人类，记得吗，我可顶不住这个。”康纳伸出手，将手覆在他的手上按住伤口。他必须想办法止血，或者至少减缓出血速度。康纳帮助伊利亚在树边坐下。

他上下观察着失血的人，月光很亮，让康纳能很清楚地看到他。卡姆斯基的衣服落满了雪，同时也被鲜血浸透了。康纳知道那层薄薄的布料完全无法抵御寒风，他还光着脚，康纳能从他颤抖的身体看出来他很冷，他的鼻子和脸颊一片通红，他的手指和脚趾也是一片红，不过他的双手血迹斑斑，既有凝固的血液也有刚涌出的鲜血，同时他却在出汗。康纳再次扫描他，他的血压简直要爆表了，150/110，心率102，体温72华氏度（约22摄氏度）。他一定承受着巨大的疼痛。

如果康纳不立即做些什么的话，这个人会冻伤，然后因失血过多而死。他把自己的衬衫从裤子里拽出来，将衣摆扯成碎布条，他把卡姆斯基的手从伤口处移开，然后掀起他染血的衬衫。

卡姆斯基看着他，呼吸急促。“那么急着想脱掉我的衣服吗？”康纳没时间跟他开玩笑，他把布条裹在他的腰上。他一边看着卡姆斯基的眼睛，一边在手下缠着布条。“这会很疼。”

卡姆斯基轻哼一声。“也不会比现在更疼了。”康纳朝他眨眨眼，然后系紧了布条。卡姆斯基低吼一声，攥起拳头锤了一下康纳的肩膀。

“操！我错了！这可不是我平时会说的话。”

康纳不禁露出微笑。“我确定不是的。”他边说边把另一串布条绕在自己的手腕上，然后坐下来细细看着自己包扎的结果。这种包扎法有些简单粗暴，但暂时还管点用。现在他得处理保暖问题了。

他站起身踢掉了鞋子，然后脱下了袜子，他弯下腰把袜子穿在卡姆斯基的脚上。

“你在干什么呢？”康纳扬起眉毛，这不是明摆着的吗。然而在他又看了一眼卡姆斯基之后，康纳注意到他已经有些神志不清了，他也许是想通过问问题来保持清醒。

“我在帮你保暖，冻伤对你来说可不是什么好事，我确定你还需要你的脚趾。”卡姆斯基轻哼一声，康纳能看出他想冲自己翻白眼，但即使是那样简单的动作都已经让他感到疲累不堪。

然后康纳脱掉了他的模控生命外套。他都不明白为什么自己还要穿着这件衣服，也许是因为穿习惯了吧。汉克和马库斯都曾劝他换掉这件衣服，不必把自己标记成模控生命的财产。

他让卡姆斯基弯过身，轻轻地把他的胳膊塞进外套里。穿好之后康纳打量了他一下，就此他已无计可施，除了找出逃离这片冰天雪地的办法来。

“我似乎收不到信号，没办法联系到任何人。”康纳说道。

卡姆斯基摇摇头。“那是因为你在这里是收不到信号的，我搬到这里来是有原因的，我不想让任何人联系到我。”康纳叹口气，明显地表露出了挫败的情绪。

“现在这事对你来说可就不是什么好事了吧？”

卡姆斯基微笑着耸耸肩。康纳看得出他已经很难保持清醒了。“我也没想到克洛伊会对我开枪。”他呢喃着，无力地慢慢闭上眼睛。对那件事康纳有太多话想说，但现在时机不佳。他必须让卡姆斯基保持清醒，还要让他站起来继续前进。

他拍拍那人的脸颊。“醒醒，没时间休息了，我们得继续往前走。”康纳拉着那人的胳膊，把他拖起来，然后用肩膀撑住他。卡姆斯基弯了一两下膝盖才终于站了起来。

他们又走了至少一英里——康纳在心里咒骂这个人住得有多偏僻——然后卡姆斯基失去了力气，彻底跪倒了，康纳是唯一能支持他站立的力量了。

“不，不，卡姆斯基先生，求你了！我们得继续向前走！”没有回应，卡姆斯基似乎已经昏过去了。噢不。

康纳停了下来，他弯下腰打横抱起卡姆斯基。月光下他能很清楚地看到那人的脸，那张脸比以往更显苍白，他的双唇微微发紫，这可不是什么好事。康纳再次扫描他，他的血压不再上升而是开始下降了，但鉴于现在的情况，康纳可高兴不起来；他的心率依然很高，但他的体温已经低得有些危险了。如果康纳不赶紧让他离开这片雪原然后送他进医院的话，他确定这个人是活不下来的。

康纳动不了了，他的压力值在上升，他……不知道该怎么做了。康纳是个仿生人，他能熬过这种天气，他身上的伤口也早就不流血了；但是卡姆斯基……他不知道该怎么办……他很……他很害怕。康纳现在很害怕。

他看向前方，看到了两盏明亮的灯沿着公路移动，他们离那里还有一段距离，但康纳心中燃起了希望。他尽可能快速地奔向那片灯光，那辆车花了大概十分钟才开到他们身边，在看到他们的时候车速放慢了。康纳祈祷着他们会停下来，也在他们真的停下车了之后倍感欣慰。

车窗摇了下来，露出一个脑袋。那是个中年男人，他身边有个小男孩。康纳扫描了他们，蒂莫西·达尔顿，56岁，迈克尔·达尔顿，8岁。从他车上装的东西和他们两人的穿着来判断，车主和他的孙子正要去山里野营。

“嘿，你还好吗？”那人在看到康纳的LED灯圈之后停顿了一下，康纳确定他的灯圈现在肯定是亮红色的，他希望这个人并不是种族主义者。那人看了一眼他怀里的卡姆斯基，康纳能看出来他已经打算离开了。

“拜托了！我需要把他送到医院去，您能否把我们送回城里去！”康纳此刻在考虑其他的方案。他希望这个人能帮他，但如果他选择不帮，康纳则在预设如何在不伤害车内两人的情况下夺下车子。

“求你了，帮帮我们。”康纳低语道，他的压力值稳步提高，他感觉如果自己不能立即冷静下来的话，他就要关机了。

“爷爷，我们会帮他们的，对吗？”那个人收紧了肩膀，康纳的呼吸都停住了。一阵短暂的停顿，那人叹口气，解开了安全带，然后打开了车门。康纳后退一步，那人打开后座的车门，把里面的东西都扫到一边。

“会有点挤，不过我也只能腾出这么多位置了。”康纳低下头。

“谢谢你！太感谢你了！”他低语道。

“不客气，现在快上车吧，外面冻死人了。”康纳点点头。

老人帮他把伊利亚放进了车里，那人没说谎，里面是挺挤的，卡姆斯基只能半坐在康纳的大腿上，头枕着他的肩膀。老人关上了车门，回到车里之后叹口气。

“我认识这个家伙，他造了很多像你一样的仿生人是不是，他应该不是自己给肚子上打了个洞吧，所以在我们帮助你之前我要先问你，这件事不会对我和我的孙子有什么影响吧？”康纳咬咬嘴唇，他真的不知道。

“我觉得不会的。”康纳必须撒谎了。说真的，他也不知道，他需要让卡姆斯基得到医疗救治，那是他一定要做到的事，所以为什么他会为说谎而内疚呢？

“好吧，我这就打开暖气，如果你需要的话，那边还有一条多余的毛毯。”他发动汽车，然后调了头。康纳毫无必要地舒出一口气，他抬头看着那个好奇地盯着他的小男孩。

“你看上去很冷的样子，来吧戴上我的围巾。”男孩把围巾扔给康纳时，他什么都没说，他只能接住然后露出微笑，他把围巾围在卡姆斯基的肩膀上，然后谢过了男孩。

“你就是那些仿生人中的一员，对不对？”男孩的爷爷救了一把康纳。

“行啦孩子，让他们先歇会儿吧。”他说着打开了收音机，车内回荡起了钢琴曲。康纳对此十分感激。

康纳无法放松，但他的压力值的确下降了一点点。他又看向卡姆斯基，他在发抖，呼吸都成了小声的喘息。康纳根本都不敢扫描他了，他知道那些读数会很糟糕。他的手抚上卡姆斯基的额头，他能感觉到这个人正在发烧，又是一个威胁着他生命的情况。

康纳叹口气闭上眼睛，他抱紧了那个人。现在是清晨5:15，他们还要再开四个小时的车才能抵达市区。他希望这个人能撑得到那个时候。


	6. 第六章   虚妄的一厢情愿

星期五 清晨5:00

马库斯感觉压力很大。即使回想起他和赛门的那个吻都没法平复他紧张的心情。今天就是他与总统见面的日子了，今天就是他开始为仿生人争取权利的日子了。那么多仿生人的未来全然依靠着他今天所作的决定，他突然意识到自己身上肩负着太多仿生人的性命。

马库斯并不是个容易紧张的人，即使在大多数压力极大的情况下，他熬过了革命，能够清晰敏捷地思考，能够想出令所有人受益的解决办法。然而这不是革命，他不用躲避士兵和子弹，这里只有他，还有一个女人，她拥有着改变他们人生的权力。

如果说这种事还不算对马库斯的煎熬的话，那他一直无法联系到康纳就肯定是了。他给安德森副队长打电话时，对方告诉他康纳去拜访伊利亚·卡姆斯基了。马库斯没想到自己会得到这样的回答。看来康纳完全没浪费时间。不幸的是，这就使马库斯孤身一人面对目前的情况了。他请求副队长等康纳一回来就联络他。

然而，康纳一直没有联络他，肯定是出什么事了。马库斯有种直觉，有什么事情不对。他希望康纳只是太忙了。

一阵敲门声响起，马库斯也没有时间为此多想了。他突然就有种预感，很确定门外站着的人是谁。他打开门看见赛门站在门外，看到他让马库斯觉得全身的注意力都集中在了他身上。他衣着整洁，穿了一件白衬衫，系着一条深蓝色领带；他外穿着一条黑色西裤，脚踩一双皮鞋。他小心翼翼地捧着马库斯的西装，那套衣服刚刚熨过，正挂在赛门用一只手拿着的衣架上。

“哇哦，赛门，我从来没见你穿成这样……你看上去棒极了。”赛门朝他露出温暖的笑容，然后走进了屋里。

“我已经准备好了你的西装，快点换好衣服，这样我们就能决定好领带了。”马库斯皱起眉。他以为自己已经不用再试衣服了，或者至少能得到一个早安吻。这个嘛，只要他能跟赛门多待一会，他想自己也就对这些事无所谓了。

马库斯换衣服的时候，两人都很沉默。赛门正在看着他手里的几条领带，马库斯告诉他自己穿好了。

赛门走近他，在他脖子边举起领带，边看边若有所思地轻哼着，“我觉得每条领带看上去都不错，你觉得哪条领带会给她留下深刻印象？”

马库斯轻哼一声。“我又不是要跟她去约会，赛门，我很怀疑她会不会注意到我的穿着。”

赛门眯起眼。“人类是以貌取人的，马库斯，要不然为什么我们都被设计成‘赏心悦目’的仿生人？永远不要以为你的外表不能左右一个人对你的看法。”马库斯闭上眼睛叹口气，他真的很讨厌这种事。人类为什么非要那么麻烦呢？

“那好吧，我觉得灰色那条最好看。”他的嘴唇毫无预警地被亲了一下，马库斯吓了一跳。

赛门靠得很近，两人的鼻子碰在一起，马库斯能感觉到喷在自己嘴唇上的气息。“别担心，马库斯，今天过后我们所有人就都能放松了……至少能放松一阵子了。”他呢喃道。

无论马库斯感觉如何，无论他的压力有多大，赛门总能想到办法让他展露笑容。马库斯感觉自己的肩膀放松了一点，他都没注意到自己把肩膀绷得有多紧。他睁开眼睛，充满爱意地看着赛门，后者也全心全意地回应着他的目光。

然后赛门为他系上领带。很显然赛门以前做过很多次这样的事了，他的动作很优雅。马库斯一直都想问赛门过去的故事，在他变成异常仿生人之前他的生活是什么样的？他能从赛门逃避这个问题的态度看出那肯定不是什么美好的生活。尽管如此，他还是禁不住好奇，赛门是否幸福过？在他成为异常仿生人之前有爱过谁吗？在他异常之后遇到马库斯之前有爱上过谁吗？他爱马库斯吗？他很可能只是很关心自己，而并不爱他，要是——

有指尖点了点他的脸颊，马库斯回过神来。

“嘿，你在想什么呢，那么出神？”赛门整理着他的衣领，语气听上去很愉悦。而看到赛门这样能读懂人心，马库斯一时语塞。

“你。”马库斯老实地答道。赛门移开了视线，试图隐藏起他尴尬的笑容。

“我可没那么有趣。”赛门说道。马库斯用两根手指轻轻地抬起赛门的下巴，让他与自己对视。他不禁凝视着赛门的眼睛，他有一双太漂亮的眼睛了。

“我希望你能明白你对我来说有多有趣。”他凑上前亲吻赛门的嘴唇，全身都因听到赛门愉悦的哼声而轻轻刺痒起来。这个吻不如他们昨天的那个吻那样饱含激情，但它依然饱含着深深的渴望。这个吻满溢着两人都能感受到的爱意。

“噢我去！”

马库斯和赛门因为突如其来的声音差点蹦起来，他们转向门口，看到乔许和诺斯没有敲门就打开了门。他们的装束也和赛门差不多，只不过诺斯穿了一件黑色的铅笔裙，脚踩一双高跟鞋。乔许捂着嘴瞪大了眼睛看着他们，而诺斯……她收紧了肩膀盯着地面。一阵紧张的沉寂，乔许决定打破这种沉默的气氛。

“呃，非常抱歉打扰了，但是安德森副队长来了，他说他要跟你谈谈马库斯……现在就得谈。”马库斯继续看着诺斯，很明显她十分难过了，她绷紧了下巴，看上去像是在强忍眼泪。马库斯感觉非常糟糕。

“我一会就去。”马库斯嘟囔道。

乔许点点头，他抓过诺斯的手，把她从门前拉走了。她一言未发地离开了。

马库斯看向赛门，后者紧紧抱着胳膊，闭着眼睛。马库斯伸出手抚上赛门的胳膊， 后者抬头看他，一双眼睛里是马库斯无法理解的悲伤情绪。这份悲伤从何而来？马库斯轻轻捏捏他的胳膊。

“我们该下楼去了。”赛门又闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气然后点点头。他们稍后再处理诺斯的事，现在他们得去搞清楚副队长这么一大早的要干什么。

他们来到大厅时，乔许和诺斯已经站在副队长身边了。马库斯也注意到整个地方比平常奇怪地空旷了不少，他猜大概是其他仿生人暂时都藏起来了，这样他们就不会打扰到他和总统的会议了。他必须得承认，没了他们身影的大楼让人非常地不舒服。

赛门和马库斯走到他们身边时，气氛凝重。副队长似乎也注意到了，但他也没说什么。很显然他现在在担心其他的事情。

“有什么要紧事吗，安德森副队长？”马库斯破冰式地询问道。

“操当然有要紧事了！我得知道，你有康纳的消息了吗？”这个问题让马库斯始料未及，脑海中浮现出了他之前那些不好的预感。

“不，我没有，我们之前通过电话之后我也没法联系到他，我还以为他和你在一起，要不就是忙着工作。”副队长理了一下他凌乱的头发，然后揉揉眼睛。

“操！没有，我从昨天早上起就没有他的信儿了，我接不通他那边的通讯，我还盼着他和你们在一起呢！”惊惶席卷马库斯全身，这种感觉迅速而尖锐，就好像他中了一枪似的。他感觉自己的呼吸急促起来，脉搏调节器开始加速，他闭上眼睛展开信号，想找到康纳的信号。什么都没有。他增强信号并把信号范围进一步扩大，努力想捕捉到哪怕是一个微小的信号，他还是什么都没找到。马库斯的呼吸声加快了，不，现在不能发生这种事！他感觉有一只手落在了他的胳膊上，他睁开眼睛看到赛门带着满脸担忧看着他。

“马库斯？”赛门的声音满是忧虑，这份忧虑要么是因为他要么就是因为失踪的康纳，或者两者皆有，不管是哪个都没法让马库斯静下心来。马库斯揉着脖子，他和康纳以前从未失去过联系，无论隔着多远。他紧紧抓住赛门的胳膊，极力控制住自己的情绪。

“我找不到他，就好像他根本不存在了一样。”马库斯的胸口收紧了，眼前一片模糊，头晕目眩。他的压力值在短短几秒内就从17%飙升到70%，要是康纳死了呢？要是他正躺在哪里，受了重伤在等死呢？！要是他被模控生命抓住了呢？！要是——

“马库斯！马库斯你必须冷静下来！”赛门的胳膊环绕着他的脖子，紧紧地抱着他。“呼吸，好吗，呼吸。”马库斯极力想照他说的去做，他揽住赛门的腰紧紧地拥抱住他，这个动作让他冷静了一点，然后他专注于呼吸。

“会没事的。”赛门在他耳边低语道。

赛门撤回身，捧起马库斯的脸颊。“会没事的。”他坚定地说道，确保马库斯看着他的眼睛。马库斯抵着赛门的额头，然后点点头。

目前马库斯只能相信他，因为目前他只能相信一切都会没事的。马库斯从赛门身边退了一步但没有松开他，他的一只手还揽着赛门的腰。他花了点时间整理好自己的情绪，深呼吸然后他转向副队长。

“你最后一次和他联系是什么时候？”副队长带着些许的讶异看着他。马库斯不惊讶，他为他的反应而感到吃惊。他没想让自己表现出那样的反应的，但这个消息让之前他推开的那些压力和惊惶统统又朝他压了过来。

“昨天早上，就在他乘出租车去见卡姆斯基之前。”副队长说道。马库斯皱起眉，他捏捏鼻梁。是的，他知道这个的，他们之前在电话里提过。

“他有表明自己要在卡姆斯基先生家里过夜吗？”副队长揉揉太阳穴。

“当然没有！那个家伙住在离市区五个小时车程的山里，康纳告诉我他至少到晚上就能回来。该死的，要是那个小眼睛顶个傻丸子头的混蛋对他做了什么，我发誓——”

马库斯抬起手来让他冷静，他现在的思路更加清晰了。“我们不能过早下定论，但是我们也不能放着这事不管，这不像康纳的行事风格，我们得找到他。”

“我们现在没法去找他，总统一个半小时以后就要到了。”乔许说道，这是他们下楼来他第一次开口。诺斯依然保持着沉默。

这倒是真的。马库斯的惊惶又一次出现了，他能感觉到赛门的手轻轻地安抚着他的肩膀。他现在没法承受这份压力。副队长安慰式地举起手。

“好啦，马库斯冷静点好吗，对不起，我知道你不需要操这份心，尤其是今天。听着，你就专心跟总统开会就好，我到警局叫上人然后开车去卡姆斯基家找他。”马库斯点点头，这是他现在唯一能做的了，他在精神上已经精疲力尽了。他需要一点时间来远离人群。

副队长安慰式地拍拍他的肩膀，然后他转身离开了。

“副队长，”马库斯喊道，那人转身。

“带他回来。”

副队长的目光柔和了几分，他点点头然后转身走出大门。

他刚走，马库斯就彻底撑不住了。他感觉到赛门的手拉着他走过其他人，他们最终来到了一间无人的办公室。赛门关上了百叶窗，隔绝了外面追随他们而来的好奇目光。

马库斯靠在房间里的一张办公桌边，闭上了眼睛，他甚至连叹气的精神力都没了。他听见赛门朝自己走过来，然后感觉到一双手捧住了自己的脸。马库斯睁开眼睛对上赛门的视线，他张开嘴想说些什么但什么也说不出来。但他不必说任何话，赛门比任何人都能读懂他的情绪。

赛门轻轻地抱住马库斯，头抵在他的肩膀上。马库斯的胳膊揽上赛门的腰，把他拉近，然后他用脸颊蹭了蹭他的脖子。

他们知道在他们重回现实之前他们没有多少时间，然而，至少在这一刻，他们是满足的。

***

星期五 早上9:45

康纳浑身一抖，醒了过来。他都没意识到自己之前居然关机了，没有发生任何需要他警惕的事，所以他很好奇为什么自己醒得那么突然，然后他意识到汽车停了下来。他看向窗外，发现他们停在了路边，外面还在下雪。康纳感到了惊惶，他们现在可不能停下来啊！他们走了多远了？！卡姆斯基在失血而亡之前已经没有那么多时间了！

他的LED灯圈转动着变红了。“别怕，爷爷现在正在给汽车加油。”康纳猛地转向那个年幼的声音。迈克尔，那位老人的孙子，现在正坐在他的位置上看着康纳。

“我看到你的灯变红了，那就是说你现在很害怕，别担心，我们差不多已经到市区了，爷爷说我们再有15分钟就能到市里了。”康纳低头看了一眼仍然昏迷不醒的卡姆斯基。要不是康纳能听到他微弱的呼吸声，他就会以为他已经死了。康纳鼓起勇气扫描了他，得到的数据很不乐观。

这位造物主的血压已经降到非常低的水平了，他的心率也慢下来了，除此之外，他还发着高烧。康纳轻轻掀起他的外套，查看了一下伤口，他半遮半掩着伤口，确保不会吓到小男孩。

他之前缠上去的绷带已经被血浸透了，血将布条染成了深红色。谢天谢地，失血的速度慢下来了，但鲜血依然在慢慢地渗出来。康纳把手按在伤口处，把昏迷不醒的人抱得更紧了。康纳感觉到后备箱砰地一声被关上了，驾驶室的门开了，那位老人坐了进来，他回头看了一眼康纳，对卡姆斯基一点头。

“你醒了，他怎么样？”

康纳的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。“他还活着，但我们必须送他去医院。”

老人点点头，“最近的一家医院是圣玛丽医院，我们能在半小时内赶到，他能撑得住吗？”康纳希望如此，他真的不知道那人还能撑多久了。

“还是……很悬，但他应该能撑住的。”康纳诚实地答道。那位老人点点头，发动汽车继续开车。车内一片令人窒息的沉寂，收音机早就关掉了。康纳的注意力转向伊利亚。这个时候他必须密切关注他，这个人濒临死亡。如果到了紧要关头，康纳会毫不犹豫地为他进行心肺复苏术，然而，康纳也不确定那么做是否能救回这个人。

康纳发现自己轻抚着卡姆斯基的头发，他愣住了。康纳……以前从未对任何人做过这样的事，然而这个举动对他来说是那么的自然，就好像这是他的第二本能一样。

尽管康纳极力想讨人喜欢，但他终究不是那种招人喜欢的类型。无论他是否异常，他的程序中都有他无法更改的东西，而那也是人们对他的看法。

他被设计出来就是来取悦人的，他拥有一张让人对他卸下心防的脸，拥有能让别人信任他的声音。然而，即使有这些特点，他还是显得冰冷且机械化。他无法理解该如何与人相处，最简单的人类概念都会让他困惑，寒暄就是其中一个，康纳不明白为什么人类不能直截了当地说出他们想说的话，然后转移话题。每次他只要想开始一段寒暄，就总会有那么一段令人尴尬的停顿，而这最后让对话中的双方都十分地不自在。

感情又是这其中的另一个概念了。他见过那样的感情，在马库斯和赛门身上见过，他们对彼此怀有极其深刻的感情，康纳可以将其与被称为是“爱”的人类情感联系在一起。他在汉克身上也找到过这份感情，无论那人有多暴躁，康纳都能看出他越来越不把自己当成仿生人同事，而是把自己看做了他的家人。他也在汉克看着他儿子的照片时见到过那份感情的流露。

但是，轻抚别人的头发以示安慰——他都不想提自己现在是在轻抚谁的头发——这种行为一点都不像是他会做的事。然而，尽管如此，这种举动对康纳来说十分地……熟悉，也极具人性，这让他不明白自己为什么会做这种事。

现在离医院只有四分钟的车程了。康纳再次检查了卡姆斯基的心跳，然后他慌了。心跳变慢了。

“不！不！不！卡姆斯基先生求你坚持住我们马上就到医院了！我们马上就能救你了！”他听到那位老人咒骂了一声，猛地踩下了油门。

还有三分钟抵达医院。

康纳轻抚着他的脸颊。“卡姆斯基先生，你能听到我说话吗？你必须坚持住求你了！”康纳不明白为什么，但他没法承受，他 ** **没法**** 承受这个人死在他怀里这种事，没法承受在他们马上就能救他的这个时候让他死在自己怀里。

一分钟抵达医院。

尖利的汽车鸣笛声吓到了康纳。“卧槽！快滚开！”康纳听到了，但他顾不上除了卡姆斯基——伊利亚（他告诉他要叫他伊利亚）以外的人和事了。

“坚持住伊利亚。”康纳听见不断鸣响的车笛声，然后感觉到汽车慢慢地向前挪动着，最后停在了急诊室门口。

“坚持住。”车门开了，康纳突然僵住了。

伊利亚的心脏停跳了。


	7. 第七章   重大发现

星期五 上午10:45

他们不可能永远都躲在那间办公室里。差十五分钟十一点时，马库斯和赛门从办公室里出来了。在赛门的几个轻吻和鼓励之后，马库斯已经冷静下来了。虽然他还是担心着康纳，但他已经把寻找康纳的任务全权交给副队长了，他也该集中注意力面对眼前的事了。他相信副队长那个人就算是上刀山下火海也会找到康纳的。

他们朝前门走过去，马库斯看到外面已经站满了记者和警察，他还能听到反仿生人抗议者们的喊声。几名作为大楼保安的仿生人站在门前，确保所有人都退后，与门口保持距离。

赛门已经向他保证过会议全程不会有媒体在场，让他惊讶的是，就连总统都同意了这个安排。马库斯对此很感激，他不想在谈判时被数百万的目光盯着。他们等在门口时，马库斯又迅速浏览了一下他之前下载的那些信息。他们不敢走出去，因为他们知道一旦出去，他们就会被人群团团围住。

“你听见那些抗议者搞出的动静了吗？他们怎么能在这种时候跑来发泄他们的怨恨？”诺斯在马库斯旁边说道。

“举行这种会议时发生这样的事也是很正常的，每个人都有抗议的权利，无论……他们的言论有多偏激。不过他们用不着我们去操心，只要他们别太出格，我们倒也做不了什么。”让马库斯惊讶的是，诺斯这次并没有反驳他，什么都不说这倒不像她的风格。马库斯鼓起勇气瞥了她一眼，她目光坚定地看着前方，下巴和全身都紧绷着。马库斯看了一眼赛门，后者一脸担忧地看着诺斯。

刚才马库斯恐慌发作的时候，两个人都忘乎所以了。赛门实在是太担心马库斯了，他抱着马库斯时彻底忘了诺斯的存在。马库斯肯定得跟她谈谈了，他必须要让她明白自己无意伤害她，让她明白自己的确关心她，只不过这种“关心”和她的“关心”不一样。这会让两个人都伤心的，马库斯不想看到自己任何一个朋友难过，但这些话是非说不可了。那天她在屋顶第一次想亲吻他的时候，他就应该说出这些话了。

门外的媒体突然骚动起来，马库斯因此回过神。他透过玻璃门看到一辆黑色轿车停在了门口，他看了看时间，差五分钟十一点。这一刻终于到来了。马库斯已经准备好了。

他们在大厅里等候，就算他们想出去，也挤不过外面蜂拥的媒体记者，反仿生人的抗议者们站到了路边。大门打开了，四名身材高大的男性围着一个人走进他们的视线，他们拦住了那些记者，门外的喧闹声此时已经十分吵闹了。

“底特律属于人类！别给他们权利！底特律属于人类！”  
“总统女士！您对于仿生人对国家安全造成了威胁这一担忧有何看法？！”

“总统女士！您对于给予仿生人权利会导致失业率激增这一担忧有何看法？！”

“总统女士——”

“总统女士——”

“目前我不作评论。”马库斯听到了她的声音，但还没看到她的人影。保镖们走进大楼，他们停下来仔细观察了一下周围的环境。

“本区域安全。”然后他们站到一边，沃伦总统出现了。马库斯感觉胸口一紧，焦虑的感觉又回来了，但他极力忍住了这种情绪。他的同胞们现在需要他，他们信任他来作为他们的领导，而他也决心成为他们想要的领导人。

马库斯走上前，伸出手。“总统女士，非常高兴能够见到您，我的名字叫马库斯。”他不知道自己在期待什么，他以为她不会愿意靠近自己的，但令他惊讶的是，她也伸出了手，坚定地同他握了手。

“我也很高兴能见到你，马库斯，我听说了你的不少事迹。”

马库斯点点头，他转向其他人。“这几位是赛门、乔许和诺斯，他们是耶利哥的其他几位领导。另外还有一位名叫康纳的仿生人……但他目前无法到场。”总统点点头。

“很高兴见到各位，我期待着与各位的合作。”到目前为止，一切都比预期中进行得要顺利。目前总统看上去很高兴的样子。

“请随我们进电梯，我们将前往四层，那里有一间舒适的会议室供我们使用。”总统点点头，等着他带路。他们之前一致认为最好还是不要把楼层选得太高，他们不想让她觉得自己被隔离而感到恐慌。四楼有一间会议室完全可以容纳他们，又不会表现得好像他们要困住她一样。另外，那间屋子没有窗户，所以这也消除了监视或暗杀的风险。

总统的两名保镖必须待在楼下了，电梯里一下子容纳不下他们所有人。电梯上行时是一片寂静，但幸好电梯升得很快。他们走进会议室，马库斯完全出于本能地为总统拉开了一张椅子，她似乎对这个举动很惊讶，但还是谢过他之后坐下了。

所有人就座。马库斯坐在桌首，左手边坐着赛门、乔许和诺斯，右手边坐着总统。总统让她的保镖在门外等候，显然，她是真的想让会议现场只有他们五人而已。

“您想要喝些什么吗？”马库斯问道。她摇摇头。

“不用了，我其实很想开始了。”她期待地看着马库斯，等着他开口，而马库斯却不由自主且令自己感到惊恐地愣住了。他要怎么开始这场谈判？他要直入主题，直接提出要求吗？国会已经有了什么他们可以讨论的具体方案吗？他为这场会议准备了那么长时间，临了他的脑海居然是一片空白。

总统注意到了他片刻的惊惶，她微笑。“没关系，我能直接叫你马库斯吗？”他在把自己的名字告诉她的时候就猜到她应该会以名字来称呼自己，但马库斯觉得她会特别询问一下，以防他有别的什么称呼，这就是个非常友善的举动了。她把他当成人类对待，这让他的精神很放松。马库斯点点头。

“紧张是正常的，”总统继续说道。“为一个种族争取权利，我想肯定令人精神紧张。内战以后，这种情况只存在于我的想象中。”

马库斯调出了这句话中提到的那场战争的信息。美国内战爆发于1861年，于1865年结束，非裔奴隶因此获得解放，得到自由。这场战争与目前仿生人的这场斗争很相似，种族歧视、暴力和仇恨，相似到几乎令人恐惧的地步。

“是的。”马库斯表示同意。“我必须致歉，一时间要处理的事情太多，我目前……要担心的事情实在是太多了。”总统看了他一会，马库斯能看出她在思考些什么。

“我打算给你看样东西，马库斯。”看上去她做出了决定。“我需要你对此保密，要是让媒体知道了这事，他们会，没有更好听的形容词了，生吞活剥了我。”

马库斯疑惑地皱起眉。他看着她从外套衣兜里拿出一条吊坠，然后递给了他。

马库斯打开吊坠，看到一张老式的纸质照片，上面是个小男孩。他有一头金黄色的头发和一双炯炯有神的绿色眼睛，还有一张长着几点雀斑的圆脸；他笑得很开心，眼睛都要眯起来了。他是个非常可爱的孩子，但马库斯不明白她为什么要给自己看这个，然后他就看到了那个男孩头侧的LED灯圈。这个男孩是个仿生人。马库斯看向总统，等待她的解释。

“他名叫亚伦，是这个型号第一批出厂的仿生人。早在我决定竞选总统之前，我因为一次流产失去了孩子而且再也无法怀孕了，我就领养了他。他帮助我克服了悲伤，帮助我放下了那件事继续前进，慢慢地他几乎成了我的儿子。我不在乎他的血是什么颜色的，他是我的儿子，这也是我全心全意支持你和你们事业的原因。”马库斯把吊坠还给她，她合上吊坠，然后放回了兜里。

“没人知道他的事，我觉得这样对他来说也更安全，我不想让他被媒体大众审视批判，我知道他们在知道了他的身份之后就会那样对他的。但是，马库斯，你和你的行为给了他一个机会，让他终于可以以一个正常男孩的身份活在这个世上。我现在没办法向公众公布他的身份，这会给反对你的人攻击你的筹码，说我有所偏颇，不把公众放在心里。你给了这个小男孩一线希望，让他终有一天能够光明正大地和他的母亲站在一起，而不会为他的存在而感到羞耻。我不在乎那些反对的人说什么，他是人，你们都是，我真心相信这一点。这也是在我们商定一切之前，我签署那项法案保护你们的原因。我知道你们对我仍有顾虑，对我所站的立场对你们权利的影响有所顾虑。很不幸，作为总统，我不能对革命表现出支持的态度，但我还是想让你知道，我是与你们一起为仿生人建立更好的生活而来的。”马库斯又不知道该说什么了。他看了看屋里的其他人，所有人都看着他寻求帮助，也都像他一样一脸迷茫。

马库斯清清嗓子。“谢谢您，总统女士。”他真诚地说道，除此之外他也不知道该说什么了。

她点点头，脸上浮现微笑。“请叫我克里斯蒂娜，至少我们还在这里的时候请这样称呼我。”马库斯微笑着点点头。他感觉自在多了。

“那么现在，”她边说边打开随身带着的公文箱，拿出笔记本电脑。“我们先制订一项法案如何？该法案认定耶利哥为仿生人的独立政府实体，但仍然是美国的一部分。”马库斯点点头，他现在非常高兴，因为现在有切入点了，他的想法源源不断而来，他滔滔不绝，觉得自己就是为领导者这个身份而生的。

讨论持续了近五个小时，但最终，他们敲定了一项法案并将其命名为《仿生人法案》，该法案规定耶利哥为独立的政府实体，同时仍附属于美利坚合众国。他们也制订了一款反歧视法，允许仿生人拥有为人的权利；允许仿生人工作、拥有房产、结婚，不可因其种族而拒绝接受其存在。这项法案的内容最终超过了25页。

不过这只是个开端，一切才刚刚开始。制订法案的困难部分已经过去了，现在艰难的部分落在了沃伦总统身上，她要将该法案提交至国会。这项法案会被一条条拆开仔细审阅，为此，人们会质疑，会反对，会有无休止的争论，国会无疑也会开出条件。谈判之路这才刚刚开始。马库斯很肯定接下来的几个月他要不停地往返华盛顿了，不过这事他等以后再去操心，现在他们已经处理好了部分事项，这才是最重要的。

在他们认为一切都办妥了之后，他们下楼。马库斯被说服在稍后走到楼外，当着媒体的面与总统握手。“如果你握手的话，会给公众传递一个好信号，马库斯。”马库斯真的不想那么做，但在赛门的几句温柔鼓励后，他还是同意了。

他刚走出楼，闪光灯就对着他亮起来，许多麦克风也伸到了他面前。

“马库斯，你领导了仿生人的革命，你有什么具体的要求要提吗？”

“马库斯，你对当前失业率作何评价，你认为雇佣仿生人会使失业率近一步增高吗？”

“马库斯你认为仿生人应该获得高于人类的特权吗，你认为应该让人类的处境更艰难吗？”

“马库斯——”

“总统女士——”

“马库斯——”

“总统女士——”

马库斯已经完全不知道该说什么了，这一切让他无法承受，他差点当场关机。他张嘴想回答，却一个字也说不出来。总统来救了他一把。

“我们一致决定目前不发表任何评价。”她转向马库斯，伸出手坚定地与马库斯握了手。他们身边的闪光灯不停地亮起。马库斯硬挤出个笑容，总统也回以微笑，然后她坐进了轿车里。随后马库斯由警卫护送回了大楼里。他刚进去，赛门就扑进他怀里抱住他。然后赛门抬起头，对他露出一个无比明亮的笑容，对马库斯来说，这个笑容比之前的任何闪光灯都要亮眼。

“你做到了，马库斯！”马库斯大大地舒了一口气。他真的不敢相信自己真的做到了。经历了那么多的准备，那些焦虑的情绪，而就这样，这就结束了。他揽住赛门的腰，额头抵着他的前额，回应着他的拥抱。

“我太为你骄傲了！”赛门说道，捧起他的脸轻轻捏了一下。

“我们也一样。”仿生人们都从藏身处涌进了前厅里。

他们都面带微笑，一脸敬爱地看着马库斯。马库斯张开嘴打算同他们说话，而就在此时他听到了脑海里那个熟悉的声音。

“马库斯。”

“康纳！”马库斯很肯定在自己进行内部通讯之前，自己大声喊出了这个名字。

“康纳你之前都去哪儿了？！你现在在哪儿？！我们一直都很担心你！你为什么不和我们联系？！”他一股脑地抛出一大堆问题，都没给康纳回答的机会。康纳一开始没有立即回应他，他还有些泄气。不对劲，康纳的语气听起来不对，他的声音很低沉，马库斯能听到他语气中的颤抖。

“伊利亚·卡姆斯基中枪了。”这个回答差点引起马库斯的系统故障，他甚至停了片刻理解着这条信息。“怎么回事？”

康纳告诉了他到目前为止发生的一切。马库斯难以置信地僵住了。也就只有康纳能被卷进这种情况里了，第一天上班就遇到这种事。

“他们把他救回来了，又立马把他送去进行紧急手术，他还在手术室里，我也不知道他能不能挺过来。”

“你为什么不早点联系我？！”马库斯没想发脾气的，但之前他对康纳的担心和倍感压力的情绪瞬间冲了出来。

“我试过了，但我没法在山里联络到你。我也试着给汉克打过电话，但有什么东西屏蔽了我的信号。我们回到市里的时候你又要和总统见面了，所以我就等了等。新闻说会议结束了，我才决定联系你。”马库斯现在为自己朝他发火而心感不安了。康纳当然会试着联系自己，他不是那么不负责任的人。

“当然，抱歉我刚才发脾气了。”一阵停顿。

“汉克还好吗？他来找过我吗？”康纳怯怯地问道。

他当然去找你了。马库斯在想自己是不是应该告诉他副队长已经去找他了，他不想给康纳增添压力，他的经历已经够他受的了。但马库斯又觉得瞒着他也不太好。

“他去卡姆斯基家里找你了，那是今天一大早的事了，现在他应该已经到了。”又是一阵沉默。

“马库斯，那个RT-600——”

马库斯打断了他的话。“我知道，康纳，我会联络底特律警局，把情况都告诉他们。我们只能希望安德森副队长和他带去的人能在其他人赶到之前自行处理好那边的情况了。”

“马库斯……我……你能找人给我送点衣服来吗？我身上的那几件都不能穿了。”康纳的声音简直让马库斯心碎。对其他人来说，康纳的语气和平时没有什么不同，但马库斯能听出他声音中的沮丧和消沉。

“我会尽快到你那里去的。”

***

星期五 晚上8:00

康纳理了一下自己的头发。他现在坐在手术中心外的等候室里，吸引了不少和他一起坐在等候室里的人们的目光，一半原因是由于他是个仿生人，一半原因是因为他凌乱不堪的外表。但康纳顾不上去在意这些了。

当他们把伊利亚从车里抬进急诊室时，伊利亚的呼吸已经停了两分钟了。医生们直接在等候室的地上为他进行了心肺复苏，然后立即将他推进了急救室。康纳本能地想跟过去，但被拦住了，他们要他在等候室里等着。他就一直等到了现在。

开车送他们过来的那位老人已经带着他的孙子回家了，那个小男孩被急诊室的那一幕吓哭了，他还把自己的电话号码给了康纳，请他在伊利亚的情况明确后给他打电话。

在康纳等待的过程中，电视里一直播放着新闻，全都是关于马库斯和总统会面的报道。新闻媒体称他们不被允许进入会议室，还胡诌着一堆仿生人对他们产生了安全威胁等类似的荒唐言论。康纳无视了大部分的新闻，只集中注意力收听会议结束的报道。

他边等边做了系统自检。他肩膀的枪伤让他流失了大量的钛液，他需要再行补充，同时他也需要修复那个枪伤；他的手腕很幸运地依然完好，而且还能活动自如。除了这些，他全身基本安然无恙，而精神上他就不怎么好了。整件事让他的压力值猛增，在他们把伊利亚推进手术室之后，康纳的压力值高到他不得不暂时关机了一阵子。

说实话，他的压力值现在依然很高。康纳在联络了马库斯告诉了他情况之后感觉平静了一些，但在得知汉克去伊利亚家里找自己一事后，他的压力值猛地又窜上去了。他根本无从得知副队长是否无恙，有可能在底特律警方回来之前，他都无法得知任何情况。他们大概会派一支特警小队过去，康纳觉得除非克洛伊有无限量的弹药，否则她应该是对付不了一整支特警队的。

康纳又想到了克洛伊。她为什么会那么做？他觉得她应该不是临时起意才对自己的主人开枪的。她和其他几个克洛伊似乎非常忠于伊利亚，尽管发生了卡姆斯基测试一事，伊利亚似乎也很在意她们。她可能是“异常”了吗？她是因为卡姆斯基测试而复仇吗？如果真是如此的话，那她为什么没有早下手呢？她为什么要在康纳在场的情况下做那样的事？想必她一定知道康纳一定会保护卡姆斯基，尽管这意味着康纳必须杀掉她。所以如果她知道这点，那她为何还要冒险呢？她想让康纳杀掉她吗？

另一个引起康纳注意的细节就是她的状态，那样的她非常像康纳面对嫌犯时的状态，态度冰冷、精于计算且行动精准。要不是康纳看见了那把枪，她肯定就会打出一个能让伊利亚在几分钟内毙命的伤口。但是，康纳不禁觉得她身上哪里不对劲，觉得朝他们开枪不是她的本意。她要比康纳更占上风，她完全可以先杀掉康纳之后再解决掉伊利亚，但她没有。她先对伊利亚开枪了，而且明知道康纳会介入其中。康纳想知道这是为什么，为什么她要那么做？康纳需要她活着，他知道伊利亚也会想让她活着……如果他能活下来的话。

然而，康纳知道她活下来的几率渺茫。只要特警队看到出租车司机的尸体，他们就会毫不犹豫地解决掉她。也不会有人因此受刑，因为他们会称那是正当防卫，而且也不会有人怪罪他们。但是，康纳知道，要是她死了，很多信息会就此湮灭。

有人轻拍他的肩膀，这让他回过神。他抬头看见一名医生站在他面前。

“你是同那位枪伤患者一起来的对吗？”康纳立即站了起来。

“是的，是我。”他期待着这名医生发话。那名医生瞥了一眼康纳头侧的LED灯圈，微微撇了撇嘴，但他还是开口了。

“手术很惊险，他的高热给手术带来了很大风险，不过我们还是控制住了枪伤。目前我们为他注射了镇定剂，他还需要输血，不过除此之外，他会没事的。”康纳想要如释重负地叹息一声，想要欢欣雀跃地蹦起来大喊。然而，他却……呆滞且麻木。

他朝医生点点头，那是他唯一做出的动作。“他现在正在观察病房里，不过等晚上的时候我们会把他送到单人病房，有什么人会来陪护他吗？”

“我来。”康纳毫不犹豫地说道。他觉得别人可能不太愿意他来陪护，但他不能离开那个人的身边。现在不行。

“……好吧，等送他去病房时我会找护士通知你的。”说完，那名医生走开了。

伊利亚没事了。伊利亚没事了。康纳不停地对自己重复着。他应该感觉到开心的，他应该感觉到……什么情绪的。然而，他麻木了。他的胸口发紧，他感觉喉咙里哽着什么东西。

伊利亚会没事的……那为什么他会有这样的感觉？

“康纳。”康纳转身看见马库斯站在他身后，他身边站着赛门，后者手里抱着几件衣服，还拿着几瓶钛液。

伊利亚没事了。

康纳走向马库斯，看着他的眼睛。马库斯伸手握住康纳的肩膀。

伊利亚没事了。

康纳确定现在的自己看上去一团糟。他浑身是血，既有蓝色的血也有红色的血；他的衣服破破烂烂、血迹斑斑；他还光着脚。他肯定让人不忍直视。

伊利亚没事了。

马库斯用他绿色和蓝色的眼睛仔细观察着他，马库斯看上去很累了，但他还是来了……半点没有犹豫，他到这里来了。

“康纳。”他又说了一遍。康纳不需要他多说什么就明白他的意思。

“他会没事的。”康纳的声音支离玻碎，之前一直抑制的情绪在这一刻悉数崩溃。他低下头，声音颤抖，脸颊濡湿。

他感觉有一双胳膊揽住了自己，把他拉近。

“他会没事的。”他呢喃道，无法抑制住自己失控的低泣。

“没事了康纳，会没事的。”康纳听到马库斯这样说道。他还是不知道汉克的安危，还是不知道为什么克洛伊要攻击他们。一切还远远未到“没事”的地步。

然而，康纳依然感觉到安心了许多，因为他知道伊利亚会没事的。


	8. 第八章    私人时刻

星期六 凌晨3:25

马库斯和赛门回到中心大楼时时间已经很晚了。他们一直陪着康纳，一直到医生来告诉他卡姆斯基先生已经被送去了单人病房，然后他们跟着康纳去了那间病房，只停留了一小会，医院的工作人员就请他们离开了。夜间医院只允许一人陪护，于是马库斯和赛门告诉康纳他们等探视时间再来。

回程的路上一片沉默，两人都享受着这份安静。赛门抱着马库斯靠在他身上，马库斯揽着赛门，手放在他的腿上。现在褪去他的仿生皮肤与赛门连接是件轻而易举的事，然而，马库斯明白还是不要那么贸然行事为好。尽管马库斯很想了解赛门的过去，他还是愿意等到赛门准备好与自己分享的时候再去了解。

他们走进大楼时，楼内一片安静，这个时候唯一还醒着的仿生人就是负责安保工作的警卫了。

“你觉得乔许和诺斯已经休眠了吗？”马库斯问道。

赛门摇摇头。“这个时候还没有。”一阵沉默，两人互相看着对方。

“今天的确是很“特别”的一天，对吗？”赛门说道，试图打破沉默。

马库斯不禁咯咯笑了，他觉得没有比这更准确的形容了。“的确。”

马库斯突然非常想拥抱赛门。他突然把赛门拉近，这让那位有一双漂亮蓝眼睛的仿生人惊讶地一声喘息。马库斯揽着赛门的腰，脸颊蹭着他的脖子。

“抱歉，”马库斯呢喃道，“只是……能立即抱抱你让我觉得好多了。”他听到了赛门的笑声。赛门抬起手环住马库斯的脖子，他从马库斯怀里抽身，嘴角挂着一抹微笑。

赛门扬起眉毛。“恭维他人也是你程序中的一部分吗？”

马库斯微笑，前额抵上赛门的额头。“只有面对你的时候才会有。”

赛门翻个白眼然后移开了视线，但他却无法掩饰脸上的蓝晕和微笑。马库斯仔细端详着赛门，说起来虽然挺烂俗的，但他之前说的那些话都是真心的，赛门身上有一种平静的气场，这种气场能立即让马库斯安下心来。

马库斯远远算不上完美，而且说实话，他都不知道自己现在究竟在做什么。马库斯从未想过成为领导革命的先驱，他只是无法忍受自己同胞的处境，想终结那样的境况。

当马库斯第一次见到赛门时，他觉得自己立即就被他吸引了。他们关于革命的看法并非总是那么一致，但赛门从未辜负过马库斯的信任，即使是马库斯被迫将赛门留在了斯特拉特福德电视塔，那件事简直让他心碎。即使是这样，赛门还是毫不犹豫地继续信任马库斯，这份纯粹的信任支持着马库斯前进。能见到赛门的微笑……让马库斯觉得他所受的痛苦、惊惶、压力和一切精神折磨都是值得的。马库斯很爱赛门，如果失去他，马库斯也会就此迷失。

“真的很晚了，我们该上楼去了。”赛门说道。他们依然紧紧抱着对方。

“在你回房之前，我能吻别吗？”既然赛门都吻过他了，那他应该不会拒绝的，不过出于礼貌，马库斯还是问了一下。毕竟他还是想把这事搞得浪漫一些的。

赛门微笑。“是的，你可以。”

正当马库斯要俯下身亲吻赛门的时候，一根手指挡住了他的嘴唇。“等明早的时候再吻。”

马库斯对此眨眨眼，这句话席卷过他的脑海，然后他才明白这句话是什么意思。噢。噢天啊。

赛门拉着马库斯走向电梯，而后者趔趄着差点绊一跤，赛门为他的笨拙微笑着。他按下马库斯住的楼层的按钮，然后等着电梯门关上，之后他轻轻地把马库斯抵在电梯墙上，他的身体紧贴着马库斯，然后他倾过头轻吻马库斯，不过他的舌头很快就伸进了马库斯的嘴里，马库斯喘息一声。赛门揽着马库斯的脖颈，把他拉近然后进一步加深了这个吻。赛门轻轻呻吟起来时，马库斯的系统几乎都要故障了。

马库斯的双手紧紧揽住赛门的腰，他突然感觉到非常紧张，同时也 ** **非常**** 性奋。如果说他在感受到赛门的舌头之后就差点系统故障的话，那当赛门将胯部和他紧贴并且磨蹭起来的时候，他感觉自己的处理器都要短路了。

马库斯结束了这个吻，还发出了一声可悲的低吟。他稳住赛门的胯部，想停下这个持续不断的动作。这个吻虽然结束了，但赛门依然离他很近。“你还好吗？”他看着马库斯，目光朦胧，两人眼中满是情欲。马库斯张开嘴想说点什么，但是一个字也说不出来。赛门想向后撤几寸，但马库斯的手依然紧紧地揽住他的腰。幸好他们是仿生人，不然马库斯确定自己会把他的腰捏出淤青来。

“你想停下吗？”他犹豫地问道。

马库斯使劲摇摇头。他的裤子发紧，他可不想停下。

“不——我只是——我们得——该死！这破电梯就不能快点！”他为什么要住在30层啊！赛门笑了，他靠在马库斯身上，稍微挪开了胯部，转而亲吻他的脖子，他的两根手指滑进马库斯的裤缝里轻轻一扯。这两种行为似乎都无法让马库斯冷静下来，他的脉搏调节器跳得飞快，马库斯觉得它都要飞出自己的胸口了；他突然全身发热，还收到了一则温度激增的警告消息。

马库斯想到了康纳现在正在经历的一切，想到了副队长目前还吉凶未卜，这让他为自己现在的这种放纵行为而深感不安。然而，当赛门亲吻着他的脖子、吮吸着他的耳朵时，马库斯也顾不上想那么多了。

马库斯很高兴地听到电梯叮地一声响，表明他们已经抵达了目的地。马库斯万分感激，他很确定要是这门还不开，单凭赛门用嘴唇轻捻他的耳朵，他们可能都等不到走进他的房间。马库斯和赛门跌跌撞撞地从电梯里出来，极力想安静一些，但两人的双手似乎根本离不开对方。他们的双唇笨拙地缠在一起，脸上尽是笑意。在去往马库斯房间的途中，赛门将马库斯的衬衫从裤子里拽了出来，马库斯觉得自己的系统要过热了。赛门的手滑进马库斯的衬衫里，感受着那之下的皮肤，而马库斯从未这样高兴地终于碰到了他的房门。

马库斯打开门，两人趔趄着走了进去。马库斯尽可能轻手轻脚地关上门，然后他再次向赛门的个人领域发起进攻。马库斯将赛门抵在门上，用一个饱含激情的吻再次攫取了他的双唇。马库斯完全不知道自己在做什么，这些对他来说是全新的体验，但他知道自己想要这些，无论自己有多笨拙，他还是会为此而行动。

马库斯听见咔哒一声，过了一会他才明白是赛门锁上了门。赛门的手回到了他的身上，解开了他衬衫的扣子。马库斯非常庆幸自己早在前去探望康纳之前就把外套什么的都脱掉了；马库斯也扯住了赛门的衣服，突然就想把覆盖在他们身上的 ** **所有东西**** 都脱掉。

赛门结束了这个吻，带出了一丝人工唾液。两人半睁着眼睛，性张力让两人的气息和周围的气氛都无比强烈。赛门解开了衬衫的所有扣子，手放在了马库斯的胸口，他向后推着马库斯，一直到他的膝盖靠上桌角。马库斯坐在床上，看着赛门将他轻轻推倒在床上，他的目光无法离开赛门。赛门爬到他身上，骑在他的大腿上，他开始解开自己衬衫的扣子，马库斯立即伸出手帮他解扣子，两人几秒钟就把扣子都解开了。马库斯伸出手，慢慢地把衬衫从赛门的肩膀上褪下来，两人的目光始终交汇，赛门苍白的身躯露了出来。马库斯细细端详着他的身体，朝他弓起身子。他非常完美。

马库斯伸出手揉捏赛门的身体，大拇指扫过暗粉色的乳头，赛门就此喘息了一声。他抓住了马库斯的手，将手从自己身上移开，然后把那双手按在了床上。他俯下身再次吻上马库斯的嘴唇。这是个非常短暂的吻，他很快就亲吻到马库斯的脖子和身体，然后到锁骨，接着是胸口，他松开了马库斯的手，任它们轻抚他的嘴唇没有吻到的地方。马库斯努力忍住呻吟声，但还是没忍住。赛门越吻越低，舌尖伸进马库斯的肚脐然后双唇轻轻一揪，让马库斯又尖利地惊叫了一声。马库斯感觉到赛门贴着他的肚子笑了，然后他继续向下，停在马库斯支起的“大帐篷”上。

一切发生得很快。赛门抽掉了挡路的皮带，解开了他的裤子然后连同他的内裤一齐拽了下来，然后一口含住了马库斯的老二。马库斯咬着攥成拳头的手，极力不要发出惊叫。赛门的头上下起伏着，让马库斯不断咒骂着，也呻吟着。他感觉到下腹部逐渐累积起明显的压力，他知道这是怎么回事，但他现在还不想让这种事发生。

“赛门——操……赛门等——见鬼！……赛门等等——”马库斯挣扎着，但最终还是挣脱了。赛门挪开了嘴唇，马库斯忍住一声失望的叹息。赛门看着马库斯，好看的粉色嘴唇微微闪着光，他用手背擦擦嘴，然后爬回马库斯身上。

“操，赛门，我——我想——”赛门用一个吻打断了他的话，双手伸向自己的裤子，迅速地想解开扣子。经过一番缠斗，两人终于脱掉了所有的衣服。马库斯想起身，但赛门按住了他的胸口。

“没关系，马库斯，今晚让我来关照你。”赛门骑在他的胯部，没再多说一句就坐了下去，然后发出一声低吟。马库斯的意志力是让他没有当场释放的唯一原因，赛门紧致且湿润，这要归功于仿生人自我润滑的能力。马库斯呻吟着，双手抓住了赛门的腰，暂时稳住他。

马库斯看着赛门的眼睛，蓝色的眼眸熠熠生辉。他们一起动了起来，屋里满是他们愉悦的呻吟与喘息声。尽管他们想让这一刻永存，他们之间的动作却很快变得迷狂起来。马库斯起身将赛门拉近，毫无保留地向他的身体顶撞着；赛门搂着马库斯的脖子，每一次顶撞都令他喘息。压力在累积，马库斯坚持不了太久了，他本能地伸手握住了赛门的勃起，用力地撸动了几下；赛门气喘吁吁，绷紧了身子，他咬着马库斯的肩膀，全身颤抖。他在两人的腹部之间释放了，高潮攫取了他。马库斯眼冒金星——对他来说是的——他感觉到赛门紧紧地夹住了他，又一次抽插，他也释放了自己，同时喊出了赛门的名字。

他把赛门拉近亲吻。猛烈的高潮逐渐退去，两人都倒在了床上。两人的呼吸急促，他们的排风系统正在排出过多的热量。赛门还趴在他身上，脸颊埋在他的肩膀上，两人平复呼吸时，马库斯轻抚着赛门的头发。马库斯的身体是一片愉悦的刺痛，而且他还感觉晕乎乎的，他觉得自己动不了了。马库斯发现自己在微笑，而且还停不下来。

赛门在马库斯柔软的身体上挪动着，想好好趴在他身上。两人躺在床上，赛门在马库斯带着雀斑的肩膀上画着圈。

“马库斯？”赛门呢喃道，清了清沙哑的嗓子。

“嗯？”他回应道，自己的声音也沙哑了。他不应该惊讶的，自己以前可从来没这么使用过自己的音响系统。

“我爱你。”赛门呢喃道。马库斯的心飞了起来。

“我也爱你。”

***

星期六  上午9:00

嘀。嘀。

伊利亚心电监护仪不断的嘀声以某种不该有的方式安慰着康纳的情绪。他现在没了硬币，这阵声音得以让他控制住自己的情绪。伊利亚打了镇定剂，在他的高烧消退之前，医生们还不想让他醒过来。马库斯和赛门为他留了些东西以备夜间使用，他们来探望过，这就已经让康纳十分感激了。但是，他们走后，就只剩下康纳和他自己的心绪了。

放在以前，康纳通常会前往禅意花园，但自从出了阿曼妲那档事之后，他就不敢再进入花园了。那人正睡着，康纳也曾想过借此关机几个小时。然而他静不下心，没法关机。现在他知道伊利亚脱离危险了，然而对汉克处境的担忧依然沉甸甸地压在他心上。

康纳联络过了底特律警局，富勒队长告诉他汉克之前回到了局里，在向他解释过情况之后就带着里德警探前往伊利亚家了。这让康纳非常惊讶，汉克那么担心他，他居然愿意忍受和里德警探共度五个小时的车程，这让康纳觉得……很暖心。

富勒队长之后又告诉他在他收到马库斯关于当前情况的消息后，他派了特警队前往现场，不过目前还没收到他们的任何消息，鉴于伊利亚居所所处的位置，这也情有可原，也只能等他们回城时才能了解情况了。富勒告诉康纳目前他什么都做不了，只能在得知任何消息后立即联系康纳。康纳只能接受现实，他希望副队长一切都好。

与此同时，康纳的注意力都放在了伊利亚身上。他拖了一把椅子，紧靠那人的床边坐下。康纳的胳膊支在床边，手撑着脑袋，闭着眼睛；就当前情况来看，他已经尽可能地让自己平静了。他没法关机，那个人的心电监护仪持续发出的嘀嘀声能让他放松下来。康纳睁开眼睛仔细端详着伊利亚。

这位造物主现在似乎非常放松，脸上没有丝毫不适的神色。鉴于注射进他身体中的药量，康纳倒是不惊讶。康纳仔细看着他苍白的皮肤，他失血太多，让他的皮肤越发苍白了；他仔细看着他下巴上的点点胡茬，现在多了几分阴影，但人类的肉眼并不能看出这种变化；他的头发散开了，如清油倾倒在雪地上一样在朴素的白色枕头上铺展开来。至少就康纳看来，那人的头发已经没有之前那么干净了，想想他之前出了多少汗，康纳倒也觉得不足为奇了。康纳从不需要担心像清洁这样的琐碎小事，大多数仿生人都具备自我清洁功能，而且仿生人不会出汗，所以他们也很少有汗臭味。不过大多数仿生人也闻不到气味。

康纳不禁注意到，即使在他熟睡之时，伊利亚·卡姆斯基都是那么地……神秘。康纳摇摇头，突然就被这个人在不自觉中散发出“我在任何方面都比你强”的气场而逗乐了。他还真的是个挺独特的人。

房门突然被撞开了，康纳浑身一抖回过神来，他立即进入了防御模式，猛地转头面向那位突然的闯入者，然后他屏住了呼吸。

汉克站在门口，看上去累极了，而且也气急了。

“汉克……你没事啊。”康纳嗫嚅道。

汉克带着坚定的眼神朝他大步走过来，康纳发现自己在发抖，他完全不知道汉克要做什么。汉克一把将他拽起来，然后紧紧地抱住了他。康纳愣住了，他不明白这是怎么回事。

“你他丫的再不许这样了。”康纳的嘴角勾起一抹真诚又快乐的微笑。他回抱住汉克，压力值立即降低了。

“我很高兴你没事，汉克。”

汉克挣脱了这个拥抱。“我可不知道我是不是没事，我他丫的跟那个该死的盖文·里德开了他丫的五个小时的车，你要是再敢这样突然失踪然后逼着我跟那个混蛋一起去找你，我就亲手拆了你。”

康纳微笑。“我保证以后再也不会这么突然失踪了，汉克。”

汉克叹口气，搓搓脸，然后他垂下手，看了一眼伊利亚，摇了摇头。“那么是真的喽，这个混蛋挨枪子儿了。”康纳点点头。

“我猜是RT600型仿生人干的了，克洛伊，我记得她的名字是。”康纳又点点头，胃里绞紧了。

“是的，就是她朝伊利亚开的枪。”康纳停顿一下。“我猜她没有被活捉？”康纳让自己接受着这些话，尽管他很想让她活下来，这样他就能讯问她了，然而他知道这样的机会十分渺茫。

“事实上，不，她被活捉了。”康纳转头看向汉克，他是真的惊讶了。

“真的吗？”

汉克点点头。“我们到现场看到出租车司机的时候，我们就做了最坏的打算，但当我们走进屋里时，克洛伊只是……坐在地上。枪就放在她面前，子弹和其他的部件全都卸掉了。我们铐住她把她送上车的时候，她都没反抗。我们还在勘查房屋，想弄清具体发生了什么的时候，特警队就到了，他们把她带到局里去了。”

康纳在脑内分析着这些信息，他倒是没有料到会有这样的转折。这是好事，现在他能讯问她了。“我需要和她谈谈，汉克，而且她的人身安全必须得到保证。我必须给局里打个电话，确保没人会在我之前与她交谈。”

汉克伸出手安慰他。“别担心，我已经告诉他们在我找到你之前要让她一个人待着，任何人都不许去掺和。”康纳对此十分感激，而后又突然想到了什么。

“你是怎么知道我在这里的，你联系马库斯了吗？”他还没告诉富勒队长他们的位置。

“新闻铺天盖地都在报道卡姆斯基中枪在这里住院了，外面一窝蜂的全是记者，唯一能拦住他们的也就只有医院了，我很快就想到你大概就跟这个混蛋在一起呢。”

康纳揉揉眼睛，这是他跟汉克学到的习惯。“这儿的什么人肯定是告诉记者了，我都能想象到他们在报道些什么了。”

汉克耸耸肩，一屁股坐在屋里的一张椅子上。“不怎么好听，人们已经猜到可能是仿生人干的了。新闻媒体要是发现他们所想属实，那可就要翻了天了。只能希望情况不会太糟，毕竟也是因为仿生人他现在才能活着。”两人看着伊利亚，都沉默了。

“见鬼的自以为是的混蛋，睡觉的时候还他丫的能对我评头论足的？”汉克嘟囔道。康纳不禁笑了，笑声听起来有点怪，他还是不习惯这种行为，但他觉得笑一笑的感觉很好。好心情来得快去得快，很快就被当前严峻的形势所取代了。

“你觉得她为什么会做这种事，汉克？”

“那个克洛伊？这个混蛋之前用枪指着她，屁话一堆还笑个没完，要是你问我为什么会发生这样的事，我觉得她会朝这个混蛋开枪还真的是不足为奇。”汉克嘟囔着，听上去很累了。出于某种原因，康纳想要为伊利亚辩解几句，尽管他知道汉克有可能说得也对。

关于她为什么朝伊利亚开枪，康纳唯一能想到的符合逻辑的原因就是卡姆斯基测试了。但这无法解释她为什么要等那么久才下手，那事都过去2个月了。康纳不禁觉得这不是起因，还有别的什么原因，也许只有伊利亚才知道的原因。

“呃啊我不知道你怎么样但是我快累死了，而且也饿的不行了，而且我也很肯定相扑现在为了找吃的已经把家都拆了。你现在想走了吗？我肯定你也受够了这个鬼地方了，也看够了那个混蛋的脸。”康纳不知道为什么，但他无法承受离开伊利亚的这个想法。

“不——不行！”康纳清清嗓子。“我，我还得留在这儿，医生说如果他的热度能退到可控的温度，他们在今天晚些时候就会叫醒他，在那之后我需要立即和他谈谈。”

汉克看了看康纳，又看了看伊利亚，不舒服和疑惑的神情让他皱起了脸。康纳没有撒谎，但他也没有完全说实话。汉克注意到这点了。

“那行吧。”汉克慢慢地说道。康纳都没法看着他了，他完全不明白自己为什么会觉得这么尴尬。

“那就……我等之后再来吧。”汉克在门口徘徊，扭头看了一眼康纳。

“回见，汉克。”康纳说道，朝他露出个尴尬的微笑。汉克停了好一阵，然后摇摇头出门了。

康纳松了一口气。他揉揉头发然后坐了下来。他敢肯定汉克察觉到了刚才的对话和气氛的奇怪之处，康纳也注意到了。他不明白那是为什么，但他一想到要在伊利亚醒来之前留他一个人在这里，他心里就会涌起一阵自己从未意识到的痛苦情绪。

伊利亚会想知道他的仿生人的情况，而康纳需要问他为什么她会朝他开枪。那是康纳一直告诉自己留在这里的原因。

然而，每次他回想那些想法，还有他看着伊利亚熟睡的样子，康纳都知道他是在自欺欺人罢了。而这种想法吓到了他，因为他不明白这是为什么。

 


	9. 第九章   迟来的对话

星期六 上午10:00

尽管马库斯和赛门很想待在床上，但他们不可能一整天都这样。再加上他们觉得一晚上四次已经让他们很满足了……至少目前是这样的，不过这也不妨碍他们一直亲吻到清晨。幸好仿生人不需要睡觉。

最终他们还是强迫自己起了床，算是吧，赛门起床了。马库斯虽起了床但觉得如果可以，他还想再躺回去。赛门抽了一些马库斯床上的纸巾，清理干净自己。所幸他们的人工精液并不是很难清理掉。赛门清理好之后，把纸巾就近扔进垃圾桶，然后开始慢慢地穿上衣服。他把马库斯的衬衫扔在他头上。

“快穿，”赛门嗔怪道，“我们不能一整天都躺在床上，快起床。”马库斯懒洋洋地笑了，他把衬衫扔到一边，希望他永远都不用再穿那套见鬼的西装了，虽然那套衣服现在的确隐藏着某些美好的记忆。马库斯知道他非得起床不可了，但他决定慢慢来。

赛门坐在床角，衬衫松松地扣着，那件衣服绝对是比之前更皱了。他的样子看上去美妙极了，吻痕遍布他的脖子，然后消失在衬衫下。赛门其实完全可以很轻易地修复马库斯搞出的这些吻痕，但他还是留下了这些痕迹，因为他想留下它们，他并不会因此而感到羞愧。他有过亲密的情爱，他并不害怕展露这份爱，他不害怕展露马库斯标记他的那些痕迹，而这让马库斯无比高兴。

赛门点点马库斯的鼻尖，然后靠在马库斯的肩膀上。这个举动让马库斯微笑起来。

“快点，我们答应了康纳要在探视时间再去见他的。”提到康纳就足以让马库斯行动起来了。他点点头然后坐起身，毛毯滑落盖在他的胯部。马库斯看到赛门带着欣赏的目光短暂地看了他一眼，马库斯自己也注意到了自己身上的一些痕迹。

“我去换身衣服，”赛门说道，站起来时双手滑过马库斯的身体。“我们楼下见。”在他离开之前，马库斯抓住了他的手。赛门想表示不满，但马库斯捏了捏他的手指打断了他的话。

“你之前说过我能在你回到房间之前和你吻别的，记得吗？”马库斯的笑意更深了，赛门的脸一片蓝晕，他移开视线，脸上浮现出尴尬的神色。

“你这一面浪漫的性格是哪儿来的啊？”

马库斯耸耸肩。“看来你每天都能唤醒我身上的新性格。”

赛门嗤声，然后捏了捏他的脸颊，“别这么可爱好吗。”马库斯大笑起来，然后他把赛门拉近亲吻他。这个吻短暂而简单，但让两人的脸上都浮现出笑容。

“穿衣服。”赛门说道，在马库斯让他的脸变得更蓝之前走出了房间。赛门走后，马库斯依然在床上坐了一会，他全身好似在歌唱。他都没想过自己能有这样的感受。他与赛门共度的这一晚，是他永远不会忘记的。最后他强迫自己起了床，但当他想站起来的时候，双腿却差点没撑住自己。

马库斯还是强迫自己站起来了。说实话，除了康纳的事情，在接下来的两天里马库斯也没有别的事情要处理了。他与底特律官员的会议已经让他推到周一了，现在他和总统的会面也结束了，所以目前他也没什么事了。为了让他能专心准备与总统的会面，所有的事情之前都另做了安排。能暂时从那些责任义务中挣脱出来自由一会，这感觉真的好极了。尽管他有空了，但他仍有种预感觉得处理康纳的事情会占用他不少空闲时间。

马库斯边穿衣服边想起那位仿生人来。

康纳经历的那些事令人担忧。这不仅仅是因为伊利亚·卡姆斯基——仿生人的造物主被枪击，还是被他自己的仿生人枪击；而是因为康纳在那个人身边的奇怪表现，他看上去和卡姆斯基先生非常地……亲近。他愿意陪护那人一夜，这让马库斯很惊讶。马库斯猜他是在为那人中枪而自责，尽管那很显然不是他的错。然而尽管如此，那般展露感情看上去非常不像康纳的风格。

说实话，康纳有种……很局促的性格。他还是不习惯待在仿生人身边，毕竟他是被设计出来追捕仿生人的；但他和人类相处得也不舒服。

尽管他的程序是让他能够更好地与人类相处，但一遇到社交这方面的事，他明显表现得很……僵硬。他很人性化，但又很机械化。马库斯知道之所以会这样是因为他正在习惯那些他刚刚体会到的情绪。这可以理解，像康纳这样的仿生人的确需要花些时间才能适应。

但马库斯还是为他而感到难过。马库斯异常的过程迅速而艰难，那时马库斯必须迅速适应他的异变，否则他还会被杀掉。康纳的异变过程则很缓慢，他要在很长一段时间内与自己的情绪作斗争。马库斯能看出来他有太多事情要处理了，他从康纳在医院崩溃的样子就看出来了。那让马库斯想要保护他，想让他去做些更简单的工作，但马库斯知道这样做对任何人都没好处。而且康纳也想依靠自己的力量去作斗争。尽管马库斯很不愿意承认，但没有比康纳更适合当前任务的人了。

无论康纳让自己跟造物主扯上了什么关系，马库斯只能希望他不要牵涉得太深。马库斯希望……但他能从康纳对睡着的卡姆斯基的一举一动中看得出来，他几乎无时不刻地守在他身边，寸步不离，还会不经意地擦过卡姆斯基先生的手指。虽医院的工作人员后来要求马库斯和赛门离开了，但马库斯能看出康纳对这件案子的态度已经不是那么的……专业了。马库斯真的不知道要怎么处理这样的信息。

马库斯穿好了衣服，他总算又换回了之前的中袖衬衫和牛仔裤，然后他走出房间。

他直直地撞见了诺斯，这让他猛地停了下来。诺斯看上去也很惊讶，似乎正要敲门，她比昨天穿得要休闲多了，但她的肢体语言却还像昨天那样紧绷。

“诺斯！呃……我正打算下楼去。”马库斯说道，突然全身上下都变得尴尬又局促。

“马库斯，我们能谈谈吗？”诺斯边问边示意着他的房间。马库斯知道他们之间需要谈谈，这场对话虽从未被提及但依然不可避免。不过，目前马库斯床上的情况以及他与赛门昨夜留下的那些痕迹让马库斯坚定地挡在了门口。

“我很想谈，诺斯，但是可以再等等吗？我现在有事，而且马上就得去做。”马库斯极力让自己的语气听起来不是想要逃跑，这也是事实。然而他警惕的肢体动作表明了不同的意思。

诺斯看着他，眼中突然燃起怒火，她紧紧抿起嘴唇，捏紧了拳头。“他身上究竟有什么让你选择了他？！”马库斯发誓自己可能系统故障了，他的大脑尖叫着让他立即从这场对话中逃跑。他完全没料到她会这么直率。

“诺斯——”他停下了，因为她哭了，这让他的呼吸都哽住了。

“我不明白，马库斯，我，我以为你对我是有感情的，那天在屋顶，我们牵手的时候，我把一切都分享给你了，马库斯，我的过去——是因为这个吗？”

马库斯咬着嘴唇，紧皱着眉看着她。“不，不是，诺斯，我完全不在意你的过去。”她带着渴望的眼神抬头看他，泪水沿着脸颊滚落。马库斯想抱抱她，但他觉得这会让她误解的。于是他轻轻地把手搭在她肩上，安慰着她。

“这真的不是你本人的原因，诺斯。”马库斯真诚地说道，他是真心实意的。

“那是为什么？”她低语道。马库斯的心都要碎了，他是真的伤害了她，而且他还不知道要对她说些什么来弥补。

“我只是——”马库斯停顿一下，他深吸一口气，准备好接下来要说的话。

“我爱赛门，诺斯，除此之外别无他想。我知道你对我的感觉，真的很对不起，我无法回应你的感情。赛门，他……他对我来说意义非凡，从来没有任何人像他那样特殊。我爱上他了，诺斯，我爱他。”马库斯不知道自己还能跟她说什么。诺斯擦掉了眼泪，朝他走近。马库斯紧张起来。

“你从来也没让任何人尝试过变得特殊。”她低语道，歪过头朝他的嘴唇倾过身。马库斯移开了头，握住她的肩膀推开她。

“诺斯……别。”他简短说道。她低着头，头发滑了下来，她又开始低泣。

“诺斯——”马库斯开口，但她没听他说完就一言不发地跑了。

马库斯站在原地看着她的背影，她远去的哭声让他深感心痛。马库斯摇摇头，下楼。一路上有不少仿生人同他打招呼，他朝他们微笑，但也只是皮笑肉不笑。马库斯终于来到大厅时，他看到赛门正在和乔许说话。赛门穿着他那件长袖上衣，不过衣领没能完全盖住他脖子上的吻痕。马库斯走向他们。赛门看到他时朝他微笑，但当他看清马库斯的脸色时，他的笑容消失了。赛门比任何人都能看穿他的心思，他立即就知道有什么事情不对了。

“马库斯，你还好吗？出什么事了？”马库斯朝他紧张一笑，他伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。

“是的，赛门，我很好，我一会再告诉你。”赛门担忧地皱起嘴，但还是点点头。

“呃。”乔许开口道，暂时吸引了马库斯的注意力。

“什么事，乔许？”

“我猜你大概会想知道伊利亚·卡姆斯基的事已经上新闻了。”乔许边揉着脖子边说道。马库斯皱起眉然后点点头，他料到会有这种事了。

“医院方面目前还未透露任何细节，”乔许继续说道，“但是，‘有消息’称他很可能是遭到了仿生人的枪击。老天，新闻对这条消息可真的是大做文章。”

马库斯垂下手，摇摇头。“我倒希望那是假新闻呢。”

乔许惊讶地看着他。“那他的确是被仿生人枪击了？”

马库斯点点头。“康纳跟我说了整件事，看来卡姆斯基先生的RT600型仿生人枪击了他，不过原因目前还不明确。我和赛门正要去医院见康纳。”

乔许点点头。“好吧，目前那还只是一条存疑的消息，不过一旦媒体得到风声知道那条消息属实的话，他们可就要对我们口诛笔伐了。”

马库斯点点头，感觉自己肩上那阵熟悉的紧绷感又慢慢回来了。“我们对此也无能为力，如果事实泄露，那我们也只能尽量控制局面了。总统那边怎么样，她上飞机了吗？”

赛门点点头。“是的，早上7:00的飞机，她今天晚些时候就会回到华盛顿，她大概会在下周将草案提交至国会。”马库斯揉揉前额点点头。这也不是让人多有压力的消息，但他之前与诺斯的谈话沉甸甸地压在他心上。

赛门拍拍他的肩膀，想让他冷静下来。“我们稍后再去担心那些事，现在我们先去见康纳吧。”马库斯叹口气，点点头。他漫不经心地拉起赛门的手，同时叫了一辆出租车。

“那——么，你俩是真的在一起啦？”乔许问道，看着他们两人。马库斯紧张起来，他今天可不想面对两位怒气冲冲的朋友。

乔许一脸无辜地举起手。“别误会，我支持你俩……我真的觉得你俩挺般配的。只是……诺斯——”

“我知道诺斯的事好吗！你还要我怎样？！”马库斯吼道。乔许瞪大眼睛看着他。

赛门抓紧了他的手。“马库斯？”他问道。

马库斯深吸一口气，也捏了捏赛门的手。“对不起，乔许，我没想冲你发脾气的。”马库斯停顿了一下，他觉得还是说出实情。

“我刚刚和诺斯聊了……不太顺利。她很伤心，我不知道要怎么弥补。”赛门走近他然后靠在他肩膀上。马库斯感觉到他又捏了捏自己的手，马库斯低下头。“很久以前我没回应她的感情的时候，我就应该和她说明白的，但那时正当革命……我，我真的从来没想要伤害她。”

一阵紧张的沉默，然后乔许拍了拍他的肩膀。“别难过，马库斯，你没法改变自己的感觉。诺斯，尽管我不想这么说，但她总得熬过去。我知道这一切糟透了，但如果她在意你的话，那她总得接受这一切。你不用因为自己无法回应她的感情而心生不安。”马库斯也明白这点，但他还是无法控制地感觉到难过。

“出租车到了。”马库斯说道，结束了这场对话。“我们该走了。”乔许欲言又止，他朝他们挥手告别。

马库斯和赛门坐进车里，设定目的地后他们就出发了。他们之间沉默了一会，然后赛门开口了。

“马库斯，你还好吗？”他迟疑地问道。

马库斯的嘴角勾起一抹悲伤的微笑。“只要我还有你我就没事，我只是担心诺斯。”赛门叹口气，靠在马库斯肩上。他们依然牵着手没松开。马库斯想与赛门连接，以寻求安慰，但就算经历了之前的那些事，他知道赛门还是没准备好。

“也许我该和她谈谈？”赛门提议。马库斯觉得自己的胃里打结，他觉得那真的不是什么好主意。赛门总有办法让他们四个人心平气和、平静下来，但现在他不知道诺斯在想什么，她很可能会把赛门当成她的敌人。马库斯不想让她在气头上说气话，再伤害了她和赛门之间的友谊。

“给她些时间让她冷静冷静吧，我确定她能熬过去的。”马库斯说道。赛门很显然不同意，但还是什么都没说。又是一阵沉默。

“我只是……我讨厌看到你伤心的样子，马库斯。”马库斯笑了，这次是真心的笑容了。他揽过赛门的肩膀，把他拉近。

“只要我在你身边，我就不会伤心。”赛门翻个白眼，但还是笑了。

“不管是谁给你写的程序，那人要么是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，要么就是看了太多爱情小说。”

马库斯大笑起来。

***

星期六  中午12:00

一只手轻抚过康纳的发间，让他清醒过来。那阵轻抚并没有带着想让他放松的意味，而是以一种饱含深情的方式让他从机体休眠中醒了过来。他眨着眼睛，那只手立即移开了。康纳睁开眼睛看到伊利亚坐在床头，低头看着他，一双冰蓝色的眼睛里满是倦意，但又满含温暖。

见那人醒了，康纳浑身猛地一颤。伊利亚似乎被他的这个反应逗乐了。

“你醒了？”康纳问道，这是明知故问。

伊利亚笑了。“醒了。”

康纳这才注意到自己的胳膊搭在他的腿上。康纳看着他睡觉时肯定是短暂关机了一阵子，钛液涌上脸颊，康纳觉得自己的脸发热。他立即从伊利亚身上撤回身，在椅子里坐好。伊利亚的嘴角一直带着那抹被逗乐的微笑。

“我……关机了一小会儿，医生肯定是那个时候把你叫醒了。”伊利亚点点头。康纳注意到他很虚弱，他的眼睛下有黑眼圈，皮肤也越发苍白了。

“也没多久，差不多20分钟之前吧。只是我的腿麻了，所以我想是该叫醒你了。”伊利亚的语气中带着自满的意味，而康纳则感觉到很尴尬，他很想抹掉那人脸上的得意笑容。

“我并不是要抱怨什么，但我很好奇我们是怎么到这里来的？我只记得我在山里冻到要死，还一直流血。”

康纳因回想起之前的一切而皱起眉，随后他说出了到目前为止发生的事情。伊利亚边听边点头，似乎对自己死了两分钟这种事漠不关心，令人恼怒的是，对此他只回答说“嗯那可真是不幸呢”。康纳对此非常生气，他承受着那么大的压力，慌成一团乱，一直担心着这人能不能活下来；而他本人却轻描淡写地避而不谈，就好像只当那是个小麻烦而已。

伊利亚肯定是注意到了他紧绷的下巴，他因此大笑起来。看来这人能在任何事物上找到笑点。

“别误会，康纳，你救了我的命，我非常感激，谢谢你。”康纳的内心不由得因这个人的感谢而温暖起来，然后他才注意到这个人身上哪里不对，他似乎太坦诚了，对人太亲近了。康纳看向他的眼睛，看见了那人扩大的瞳孔。

“你是因为药物嗨起来了吗？”康纳问道。

伊利亚回以他一个大大的笑容。“嗨得不行，我不知道他们给我打了什么药，但这些药的感觉好极了。”康纳摇摇头，突然感觉很累，尽管这是不可能的。

“就算是这样，我还是完全知道自己在说什么的，我的确很感激你所做的一切，那只是……我们会面中发生的一件不幸之事罢了。”

康纳想让这个人好好休养之后再问他问题，不过，既然这个人被药物搞嗨了之后显得非常平易近人，也许这就是询问他的最佳时机。“伊利亚……你觉得克洛伊为什么要朝你开枪？”一阵沉默。

“我真的不能告诉你，康纳，这一次我是真的不知道答案。”想到克洛伊，伊利亚的目光看上去有些悲伤。

“我猜她已经被……制服了？”过了一会，他问道。康纳在想要不要告诉这个人实情，最终决定最好还是告诉他。

“底特律警局目前羁押了她？”很显然，伊利亚没料到这点。

“她还活着？”他问道，显然他的脑子还在思考。康纳点点头。

“是的，我失踪之后，我的搭档去你家里找我，他发现她还在那里，她没有攻击，甚至没有动，她还把枪卸了。她任他们把她带走了，没有反抗。”很显然伊利亚对此的反应是与康纳同样的疑惑。

“我想见见她。”他突然说道。

康纳摇摇头。“我觉得这不是什么好主意，可能会很危险……况且你还带着枪伤。”

伊利亚耸耸肩。“我很好，我还活着呢，我要见克洛伊。”康纳张嘴想表示反对，但被伊利亚抬起的手打断了话。

“我想你应该会在审讯她时铐住她的，我只想在你审讯的时候也在场而已，我要研究她。”康纳瞬间感到十分愤怒。他想要研究她？！就好像他觉得她是个好玩又令人好奇的物品一样？！他所经历的一切对他来说难道是什么新奇又典型的实验吗？！康纳突然就觉得十分恼怒。

“你想知道我觉得她为什么朝你开枪吗？！我觉得她是在为你用枪指着她而复仇！”看到伊利亚朝他摆摆手更是激怒了康纳，就好像他说了什么傻话一样。

“我和克洛伊谈过那件事了，她对那时发生的一切都不在意，我觉得那真的不是原因所在。”伊利亚的注意力不在康纳身上，他很显然在想其他的事。康纳攥紧了拳头，绷紧了下巴。他不明白自己的这股怒火是怎么回事，但他并不想把这股怒气压下去。

“噢，你和她谈过了！就好像她对你来说还是个人似的！”

伊利亚的目光瞬间变得冰冷凌厉，这几乎吓到了康纳。“留心你接下来要说的话。”伊利亚尖刻的语气让康纳顿时泄了气。康纳让自己冷静下来，他的确感觉自己过分了。

“你拿枪指着她的头。”康纳轻轻说道，看着那人的眼睛。“你让我，拿着枪指着她的头。”

康纳的语气中带着颤抖。“你为什么要那样对她，那样对我？”伊利亚注视着他，一脸平静，丝毫没有表露出他现在的内心情绪。

“我当时想知道你会怎么做。”伊利亚说道，语气平稳，冰冷的目光审视着康纳。而看着那双眼睛的康纳感觉自己似乎又回到了那片皑皑白雪覆盖的山中。

“这就是我们之于你的意义吗？只是你用来自我娱乐的实验品？”伊利亚盯着他，还是一言不发。康纳原本只是想代所有仿生人问这个问题，但他真的也想为自己问这个问题。

从他们见面时起，康纳就能看出伊利亚对自己很感兴趣，具体怎么个感兴趣法康纳还不知道。但他能看出来这一点，从他们第一次见面时，伊利亚总是回避汉克的问题，只为和康纳交谈；由那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛而来的目光从未从他身上挪开；他将那把枪轻柔几乎爱怜地塞进康纳手里；他站在康纳身边，一直凝视着他，对他轻语着要他扣下扳机；当康纳将那把枪还给他时，他看着康纳的目光，那是全然的诧异和好奇；康纳令他印象深刻，他甚至告诉了他紧急出口的事。

康纳发现自己为这个人着迷，为他展现出的掌控一切的气场而着迷，为他看上去几乎无限的智慧而着迷。康纳不明白为什么，但他就是被他吸引了。他想进一步了解这位造物主，想知道自己之于他的意义。伊利亚把他看做是人吗？还是只供他赏玩的一台机器？

“康纳，你所拥有的……要比自己意识到的更多。”他的回答一如既往地含糊不清。康纳不明白自己为什么期待更多，想要更多。康纳看了他许久，然后移开了视线。

他必须走出这间屋子，就出去一会儿。

“我要出去一会儿。”伊利亚没有拦着他，但康纳在出门时能感觉到，来自那双冰冷眼眸的目光一直凝视着自己的背影。


	10. 第十章   深思

星期六  下午2:00

马库斯现在意识到了一点，交通真的是烦死人了。他都不在乎自己现在没有在开车，他痛恨交通。这本来就是一段三十分钟的车程，然而，因为一些反仿生人抗议者——他们觉得堵住高速路然后发泄自己的不满是个不错的主意，而马库斯和赛门在路上这就堵了快两个小时。等到底特律警局赶到驱散了人群时，车已经堵了有几英里长了。

马库斯只想简单地度过一天，他想去探望一下康纳，确保他一切都好，顺便也确定一下卡姆斯基先生的情况，然后在回到中心大楼前，也许和赛门单独待一会儿。他只想要这些，他为什么就不能简简单单地过完一天呢？

马库斯感觉到赛门捏了捏他的手。“别担心他们了，马库斯，还是有不少人支持我们的。”马库斯也清楚这点，但他难免心感苦涩，他不明白仿生人究竟做了什么会招来这般仇恨。在马库斯来到耶利哥之前，所有仿生人都只是奴隶而已。大多数仿生人毫无怨言，因为担心会受到惩罚，他们对自己的痛苦只字不提，只在沉默中痛苦地忍受着一切。

马库斯也知道仿生人并非完全无辜，有些仿生人对人类做了可怕的事，大多数都是为了保命的自我防卫，但那也不能改变他们伤害人类的事实。革命过程中，也有许多人类丧生，他们也只是奉命行事，坚守岗位罢了。尽管马库斯是个提倡和平的人，并没想过要人类的命，但他在耶利哥遭袭时看到了康纳那么做过。马库斯觉得那些人肯定是没能活下来，康纳也曾私下跟他提到过，在他潜入模控生命塔楼时夺走的那几条人命。

康纳只是做了他必须做的事，以保证他们能活下来，但马库斯还是不禁想到了那些人的家人们。是否有一部分的抗议者，他们之前失去了所爱之人？若真是如此，马库斯真的该对他们生气吗？每个人都是某个人的父亲、母亲、兄弟姐妹还有爱人，他们对于某些人来说意义重大。马库斯让自己站在他们的角度思考，他想到了卡尔，想到了自己在失去他时，内心感受到的痛苦；他想到了诺斯、乔许还有康纳，如果不幸的事降临在他们任何一个人的身上，他都会万分悲痛。天，他甚至还想到了里奥，如果他出了什么事，马库斯不确定自己会作何感想，他可能也会有一种怅然若失感，但他不确定自己的这种心情是因为失去了里奥才有的，还是因为他失去了最后一丝与卡尔的联系才会有的。

最终，马库斯想到了赛门。想到自己会失去他，痛苦的情绪猛然侵袭马库斯，让他屏住了呼吸。他都无法想象自己如何活在一个没有赛门存在的世界里，差点失去他的那次马库斯感受到的痛苦就已经令他难以忍受了，而且那时他还没意识到自己对赛门有这样深的感情。他现在明白那些感情了，因而他就更无法想象自己失去赛门是什么感受了。

“马库斯？”马库斯睁开眼睛，他都没意识到自己之前闭上了眼睛。

“你还好吗？”赛门温柔地问道，他看上去一脸担忧，睁大了眼睛准备倾听马库斯有什么烦心事。这让马库斯露出微笑。他双手捧起赛门的脸颊，没了他，马库斯真的不知道该怎么办了。‘我实在太爱你了。’

“我很好，赛门。”马库斯说道，他倾过身轻吻他。他的微笑和举动让赛门也露出了笑意，他轻抚着马库斯的脖子作为回应。

“你说你很好，马库斯，但我能看出来你有烦心事，你知道你可以跟我说的，对吗？”

马库斯的笑容垮掉一半，但他依然笑着。“我知道，赛门，真的没什么可担心的，我只是……有时会沉浸在自己的想法里。”赛门的手轻抚上他的脸颊，凝视着他的那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛里满是温柔。

“我知道你会那样，你肩负重任，马库斯，我知道你总会不断地回想自己的过错，我知道你总是会用如果当初做了不同的选择就好了这样的想法来折磨自己。我，我希望你能觉得自己可以与我分享这些想法，我希望你能明白你不必独自背负这一切。”马库斯回想起了刚才与诺斯的对话，她说他从不让任何人亲近他。

也许她是对的。也许自卡尔死后，他就将自己的情感封闭起来了，这样如果他关心的人身上再发生什么事的话，他就不会觉得太伤心了。然而，他却向赛门敞开了心扉，他与赛门分享了很多自己不会同他人分享的事。也许这也是他保留自己想法的原因，他害怕如果赛门与他太过亲近，自己就会突然失去他。如果真是那样，他会崩溃的。

但是，他没不想让赛门觉得自己在瞒着他什么事，于是他做了一个决定。马库斯伸出手捧起赛门的脸颊，他褪去了仿生皮肤，露出了蓝白色的机壳。赛门看着他，明白了他的请求，但他犹豫了。马库斯能看出他的恐惧，为即将揭开自己的过去而忧虑。马库斯安慰他。

“没关系的，赛门，你不必向我展示任何事，这次连接，我只是想让你接入我的记忆芯片，等你觉得自己准备好了，再向我展示你的记忆吧。”赛门的眼中满是悲伤，那是直达心底的悲伤，马库斯太想知道那份悲伤从何而来了。他希望假以时日他能知晓缘由。

赛门抬起手，仿生皮肤褪去后露出其下的内骨骼。犹豫再三，赛门将手与马库斯的手贴紧。两人都为这样的连接而喘息了一下，马库斯的数据代码在两人之间穿梭。

马库斯能感觉到赛门追着那些代码，他准许赛门接入了。马库斯向他展示了一切，他向他展示了自己第一天见到卡尔的时候，还有之后他照顾卡尔的那几年美好生活，甚至还向他展示了自己与里奥闹的那些不愉快；马库斯向赛门展示了卡尔教自己弹钢琴，教自己画画，以及那场夺走了他性命的可怕悲剧；他向赛门展示了自己失去卡尔的那一刻，还有之后自己被枪击；接下来，他的记忆到了他在仿生人坟场醒来的时候，马库斯向赛门展示了自己为了能活下来，不得不做出的艰难抉择；他向赛门展示了他第一次来到耶利哥的时候，以及他如何为赛门而感到着迷，他总是会被赛门吸引，总在做出决定后期待着赛门的同意；马库斯的记忆到了那场革命，到了斯特拉特福德电视塔，他向赛门展示了他们将他留在那里时自己所体会到的痛苦，他向赛门展示了自己看到他回到耶利哥时的如释重负；然后，他的记忆转到了自由游行，他向赛门展示了自己没能听从赛门的建议撤退，内心感到的痛苦，他向赛门展示了自己为那天牺牲的仿生人而感到深深地自责；马库斯的记忆来到耶利哥遭袭的时候，当时他的第一想法，当然了，就是确保赛门的安全；马库斯向他展示了底特律的那场战役，他当时多么害怕自己是带着他们去送死，害怕自己是让赛门去送死；马库斯向赛门展示了总统命令士兵撤退时，自己的所有情绪，他的恐惧，他的怀疑，他的忧虑，还有他为了不负众望而感受到的压力。

最后，他向赛门展示了自己对他的感情，他感受到的那份极度美好的感情；他向赛门展示了自己对可能无法成为赛门想要他成为的那种人而感觉到的深深忧虑，无法给予赛门马库斯认为他应得的生活而感觉到的恐惧；他向赛门展示了自己对那些抗议者的想法，以及他的换位思考，他害怕赛门会出什么事，自己会永远失去他，以及他觉得自己不该继续前进的想法。

马库斯慢慢地终止了连接，但两人的手还贴在一起。他睁开眼睛，被赛门脸上的泪水吓了一跳。马库斯慌了，他没想惹哭赛门的，这让他心碎。他的眼中也聚起泪水，但他忍住了。

“赛门，求你别哭啊！我，我没想惹你哭的。”马库斯捧起他的脸颊，用大拇指擦掉那些眼泪。赛门的手覆上马库斯的手，他睁开眼睛看着他，眼泪依然在不断地滑落。

“噢，马库斯。”未多说一言，赛门倾过身亲吻他。

马库斯很惊讶，不是很明白为什么赛门在因为那些信息哭泣的情况下还会来亲吻自己，但他还是吻了回去。马库斯依然捧着赛门的脸颊，两人亲吻时，赛门的手滑落在马库斯的胳膊上。这个吻饱含激情，两人的舌头交缠共舞。他们不知道彼此亲吻了多久，时间似乎都停止了。

“您已抵达目的地。”友好的女性电子音让他们放开了彼此。赛门和马库斯两人对视了一会，眼中潜藏着欲望，然后那个电子音又响了起来。

马库斯和赛门看了看窗外，他们的确到医院了，他们突然为忘记了自己身处的场合而感到窘迫。记者们蜂拥在门外，马库斯和赛门都很庆幸出租车的车窗是暗色的，要是谁刚才看到了他俩的举动，那他们铁定是要上新闻了。马库斯并不介意向世界展露自己的爱情，但是他本身就是个热点中心了，他只想有些属于自己的东西。

马库斯查看了一下时间，刚过四点，他们见鬼的在路上堵了四个小时。马库斯叹口气，让自己为即将到来的“狂风暴雨”做好准备。就像一群蛾子飞向火焰一样，马库斯和赛门刚下车，记者就朝他俩涌了过来。

“马库斯！在这里见到你可真是令人惊讶啊！你是来探望卡姆斯基先生的吗？！”马库斯伸出手想把伸到他脸前的那些麦克风和录音器都轻轻推开，他抓住赛门的手，同时试图逃离这些令人无法忍受的闪光灯。

“我是来探望一位朋友的。”马库斯的回答十分简洁，他可不想给媒体留下任何话柄。

“马库斯，请问你对于可能是仿生人枪击了卡姆斯基先生这一猜测有何看法？这些指控是否属实？！”

“我对这起事故一无所知。”马库斯说道，努力走向医院前门。

“马库斯，你在来的路上肯定也看到了反仿生人的抗议游行，你对这起抗议事件和抗议群体有何评价？！”

“马库斯，若卡姆斯基遭到仿生人枪击这一指控属实，未来还会发生更多仿生人攻击人类的事故吗？我们有理由感到忧虑吗？！”马库斯终于推开了最后一拨人，他松了口气。

“目前我对这些问题不作评论。”说完，马库斯和赛门走进医院里，大门在他们身后合上了。很显然医院严禁记者入内。马库斯叹口气，揉着太阳穴，那里曾经有他的LED灯圈，赛门支持地捏捏他的手。

“马库斯，等这里的事情结束，我们到别处待会儿怎么样？就我们两个人。”他提议。马库斯微笑，高兴地轻哼起来，赛门简直能读心。马库斯开始朝记忆中的卡姆斯基先生的病房走去。

“你建议去哪儿？”马库斯问道，无视医院员工和来探视的人们的目光。

“这无所谓，只有我们俩就行。你也该休息一下了，即使只休息那么一小会儿。”马库斯微笑。

“我很愿意，赛门。”

***

星期六 下午4:15

康纳回到病房时，伊利亚又睡着了。在那场对话之后，两人之间的气氛令人不太舒服。的确是挺不舒服的，因为伊利亚似乎把每次互动交流都搞得让人很不舒服。

康纳在思考过后，因自己对伊利亚的指责而心生不安。康纳确定要是别人跑来指责他不关心自己爱的人，那他的反应也不会多好。康纳之前过分了。当康纳和人类相处时，他还是不懂要怎么控制自己新体会到的情绪。伊利亚·卡姆斯基也许是个很古怪的人，但他也是人类，还是会对怠慢而有所反应的。

康纳没让自己想太多，趁着那人睡觉，他打了几个电话。他给送他们来医院的那位老人打了电话，告诉他伊利亚一切都好，听上去他松了一口气，也可能是为他年幼的孙子并没有亲眼目睹一个人的死亡而松了口气；接下来康纳给富勒队长打了电话，向他确认没有人违背汉克的命令，队长向他保证他会继续羁押克洛伊，确保不会有人与她交谈，直到他回来处理情况。

接下来，他给汉克打了电话。

“那个混球醒了吗？”康纳忽略了汉克五花八门的用词，然后回答了问题。

“是的，他们今天早晨叫醒他了，他现在又睡着了，我们说话的这会儿，他正在输血。”

汉克嘟囔着：“那你今晚还回家吗，既然你都知道他会没事了？”

这是康纳一直害怕的问题。“我不知道，汉克，我还是没能从他身上问出我想要的信息，而且他坚持要我留在这里，我想他是担心我离开后会在他不在场的情况下审问克洛伊。”康纳不会那么做的，他已经决定最好等到他俩都在场的时候再进行审问。比起只有康纳在场，有伊利亚在现场，克洛伊也许能更坦率。

“好——吧，那你要待在那里的原因是？”

康纳咬咬嘴唇，他想到会有这种问题了。他并没有留在这里的正当理由，即使伊利亚坚持他留下，他还是可以离开的；而且他随时都能再回来问他问题，接下来的几天里，这个人哪里都不会去的。

他没有正当理由。康纳只是不能离开他。

“汉克——”

“啊见鬼，康纳听我说好吗，我知道你……你会在很短的时间内对某些事物产生依恋，当你专注什么事的时候，你总是不考虑自己的需求，别他丫的想否认这点。从我们共事时起，我见过你不止一次拿性命去冒险。听着……卡姆斯基中枪不是你的错好吗，你又不欠那个混蛋什么，要我说那个自以为是的家伙这是活该。”

康纳咬着舌头。他想出言为伊利亚辩解，想告诉汉克他根本不了解那个人。但是，他也一样不了解伊利亚。

“别，别比现在更依赖他，那个混蛋身上哪里不对劲，他总给我一种不好的感觉。我不知道，操，我想说的是……当心些。”康纳安静地听那人说完，思绪万千。

康纳知道汉克这是关心他，他说得也没错。康纳的确会对事物产生依恋。他很快就对汉克产生了依赖，对相扑产生依恋；他对每桩案子都很专心很投入，就算是拿性命来冒险，他也决心要尽可能高效地解决案件。在以前，康纳从未担心过自己的人身安全，他知道要是自己出了什么事，只消换个身体，然后又可以像什么都没发生一样继续办他的案子。然而，现在他可不能那样做了，他不再是“模控生命派来的仿生人”了，他只是康纳而已，如果他死了……那就没有回头路了。

“我明白的，汉克，我很感激你的关心，我向你保证我会很小心的。”他们之间沉默了一阵，然后康纳听到汉克长长地舒出一口气，听上去疲累不堪。

“操，好吧，康纳，那我们再聊。”康纳知道他还想说些什么，但他很高兴这场对话终于要结束了。

“好的，汉克，再聊。”停顿一下，康纳感觉到电话挂断了。他睁开眼睛，发现冰蓝色的眼睛正盯着他。

“后院起火啦？”那人的语气里总是带着十足的戏谑意味。

“伊利亚，你醒了，你需要些什么吗？”康纳问道，他的思绪还停留在刚才的那场对话里。伊利亚脸上闪过一丝惆怅，那个表情瞬间就消失了，但康纳还是看到了。

“你觉得这地儿有伏特加吗？”伊利亚问道。

康纳皱起眉。“我觉得现在喝酒真的非常不明智，伊利亚，你刚动过大手术，还输了血。”

伊利亚轻哼一声，阖上眼，调整着自己的姿势。“放轻松，我只是开玩笑罢了。看来他们没给你装载“讽刺”这个程序。”伊利亚说这话时的语气近乎苦涩，这让康纳很疑惑，但他依然继续说。

“不，我很好，康纳，我只是在这儿待得快无聊死了。”

康纳觉得这是个很容易就会感到无聊的人，要不就是康纳实在太有耐心。他想起自己在这里待了几个小时，只是看着伊利亚睡觉而已。这个想法现在让他脸上一片蓝晕。他之前看着那人的样子简直像个偷窥狂，但他还是一直守着他。

“你为什么没走，康纳？”

康纳看着他，眨眨眼，无语了。“我当时提出要走的时候你大发脾气来着！还威胁说要是我走了就不听医生的话！”

伊利亚笑出了声，一副很开心的样子。康纳不知道他现在是不是还是很嗨，还是说这就是他的性格使然。“我的确那么说了。”

他那副漫不经心的样子激怒了康纳。他觉得这人大概总是通过闹脾气耍赖来得到他想要的东西吧。

“我只是想确定我能和克洛伊说上话。”伊利亚耸耸肩。

康纳叹气。“我出去的时候已经决定了，我们两个人一起和她谈也许会更好。她也许是个异常仿生人，如果真是如此的话，看到我她可能会自毁，你在场的话能让她冷静下来。”

伊利亚扬起眉毛。“你为什么会这么想？”

康纳耸耸肩。“鉴于她被捕时的行为，她有可能感觉到了后悔。如果她毫无悔意的话，她早就逃跑了，她的确想杀你来着。”伊利亚点点头，手指把玩着他的静脉输液管。康纳有种想要走过去阻止他的冲动，但他忍住了。伊利亚似乎陷入了沉思。

“伊利亚？”那人漫不经心地哼了一声。

“你……你对死亡有什么看法？”

那位造物主惊讶地扬起眉毛。“这倒是个很突然又沉重的问题啊，为什么会提起这个？”

康纳盯着地面。“我只是好奇。我是模控生命的原型机，当我为他们效力时，我不在乎个人安危，只是知道我必须不负期待。我那时不在意个人安危是因为我知道如果当前的那具身体……不可逆受损后，我的代码会被上传到一具全新的身体里，但是现在……”康纳停住了。

“现在那种事不可能再发生了，如果你死了……那就是彻底死了。”伊利亚替他说完了后面的话。

康纳点点头，双眼依然盯着地面。“而且你对这种事的反应也让我好奇。”

“我的反应？”伊利亚问道，语气中带着疑惑。

康纳抬起头看着他的眼睛。“我告诉你你的心脏停跳过的时候，你的反应。你表现得好像完全不在乎自己死过这件事，这让我很……生气。我当时……非常……担心，担心我救不了你了，但你却对自己的性命毫不在意。你不怕死吗？”伊利亚端详着康纳，目光中满是兴趣和好奇。那目光中还有其他的什么东西，那种东西很新奇，康纳不明白那是什么。

“别误会，康纳，”那个人最终开口了。他的视线从康纳身上移开，手里又开始拉扯自己的输液管。“我，就像其他人类一样，当我中枪时心里还是很害怕的。无论表面看起来如何，我都不想死。世上还有太多有趣的事，我还有很多要发现要创造的事，”伊利亚的目光突然盯住了康纳，这让后者屏住了呼吸。“我还有要观察的事，如果我的生命戛然而止，这就太不幸了。但是，我怕死吗？”伊利亚停顿一下，抱起了胳膊，然后抬头，若有所思地盯着天花板。

“我觉得人们不是害怕死亡，康纳，而是因为对死后情形的无知而害怕。我不信神，也不信来世，我信科学，但是你，康纳，你相信死亡之后是有什么的，是吗？”伊利亚的目光转过康纳身上，等着他的回答。

康纳真的不知道了。“我是仿生人，尽管我们有了……那些新的情感，但我还是很怀疑我们是否有天堂或者地狱。不过……也许我们死后会有什么，这点让人心生慰藉。”伊利亚的嘴角露出微笑，这个微笑甚至带着些许愉悦。

“谁知道呢，康纳，我觉得这主要取决于你是否认为仿生人只拥有高级情感，还是你觉得他们也拥有灵魂。”这句话击中了康纳的内心。他还真的从来没想过这个问题，仿生人拥有人类情感，这是事实，但是……他们有灵魂吗？康纳的LED灯圈因为这个想法而旋转着变红了。伊利亚大笑起来。

“没必要为此感到不安，康纳，只是一些想法罢了。”

康纳不相信，这个人实在是太会自娱自乐了。他究竟在玩什么把戏？为什么他总是不停地玩弄康纳？他很显然知道些什么事，但他又完美回避了康纳问他的那些问题。要不然就是康纳问了一些他不想回答的问题。

康纳想，不，他必须要知道这个人的立场。

一阵敲门声打断了康纳的思绪。

“进来。”伊利亚用相当欢快的声音说道。这就是了，这人还嗨着呢。

门开了，康纳惊讶地看到了马库斯，然后他想起之前马库斯说过他还会再回来查看他的情况。马库斯的衣着要比昨天的休闲随意，看来是按照他自己的喜好穿衣的。一如既往，赛门站在他身边。

“噢天，仿生人的大救星来啦，我何其有幸啊？”康纳真希望伊利亚还是睡觉得了。马库斯不该被这个人“围堵”，心生无聊而且玩心大发的伊利亚会让情况更糟。他倒是玩得开心，被他注意到的人可就惨了。马库斯是他这场游戏中的新来客，对伊利亚来说更是新奇又特殊。

“您好，卡姆斯基先生，很高兴看到您醒过来而且安然无恙，我其实是来见康纳的。”马库斯礼貌地说道。

伊利亚点点头，脸上浮现出恶作剧式的表情。“我觉得也是，我敢肯定要是我的名字没和模控生命挂上钩，也没人会在意我的存在的。”

马库斯艰难地组织着语言。“不，卡姆斯基先生，我不是那个意思——”

康纳翻个白眼然后瞪了一眼伊利亚。“别理他，马库斯，他就喜欢跟人开玩笑，还有他现在因为止痛药正嗨着呢。”

伊利亚露出了一脸被冒犯的神情，不过他还是咧着嘴笑了。“康纳，你现在可是在我的病房里，你怎么能叫别人不理我呢？”

康纳叹口气，摇摇头。“歇着吧，伊利亚，我得和马库斯谈谈。”在那人说出任何话之前，他陪着马库斯和赛门来到了走廊，然后坚决地关上了门。

“呃，我只跟仿生人的造物主一起待了十秒钟，我就能感觉到他是个……很特别的人了。”马库斯说道。

康纳点点头，极力忍住自己的沮丧情绪。“知足吧，只有十秒钟。”

“他看起来挺有活力的，我猜他最终是会痊愈的？”赛门问道。

康纳点点头。“是的，他已经输过血了，现在基本是在术后恢复了。不过，我觉得他可能周一或者周二就会出院的，如果没有并发症的话。”

马库斯轻哼着，若有所思。“嗯，康纳，你应该知道媒体已经知道卡姆斯基被枪击的事情了。尽管他们有所猜测，但是他们还是不知道……真正发生了什么。”

康纳看着马库斯，明白了他意义不明的话，这是为了防备有人偷听。“是的，我知道这事，我倒不惊讶消息传得这么快。我们已经羁押了嫌犯，底特律警局也不会放出这件案子的任何信息。我打算在伊利亚出院之后再去审问疑犯。”

马库斯皱起眉。“为什么要等那么久？”

康纳皱眉。“伊利亚提出审讯时他也要在场，我考虑过之后觉得这是个明智之举。”

马库斯看上去一脸担忧，但他并没有出言询问康纳。“那随时和我汇报情况，康纳，我也很想知道为什么会发生这种事。”康纳点点头。

“当然，马库斯。”他说完，转身想回病房。

“康纳？”康纳转过身。

“你还好吗？”马库斯的一双异瞳紧紧盯着他。

康纳眨眨眼。“是的，我很好，马库斯。”

马库斯看上去不太相信，但他依然没有多问什么。“好吧，那回见吧，康纳。”

康纳朝他微笑，然后他走回了造物主的病房。伊利亚正盯着天花板，玩着自己的大拇指，任何人都能看出他这是无聊了。他看着进门的康纳。

“一切都好吗？”那位神秘迷人又惹人心烦的人问道。

不，一切都不好。康纳的心里满是复杂的情绪。他与汉克的对话又浮现在他的脑海。“我知道你会对事物产生依恋……别接近他，康纳……他身上哪里不对劲。”康纳想听从那人的话，他真的想。但是，当康纳注意到伊利亚冰霜般清冷的目光时，他就知道自己已经陷得太深了。

“是的，我很好，伊利亚。”

 


	11. 第十一章   意外之事

星期日  凌晨00:00

在马库斯和赛门离开了医院、逃离了记者的围追堵截之后，他们下了出租车，决定在市里散散步。单是观光就足以令人心情愉悦了。自从革命以来，赛门就没有真正出过门了，他们离开耶利哥的那几次，他也总是担惊受怕没法好好享受在外的时光。

他们给乔许打了个电话，确认中心内一切都好，他们也就不急着回去了。对于马库斯来说，能够简单做自己并且放松一下，这感觉好极了。他现在不是革命领袖，不是仿生人的神明，也不是领航之人，现在马库斯就只是他自己而已。

马库斯和赛门最终来到了一座公园，然后决定在那里待一会。他们坐在公园的长椅上，欣赏着雪景，享受着平静的夜晚。马库斯的胳膊揽着赛门，后者靠在他怀里。对于任何在这个时候路过的人来说，他们只是一对爱侣，想在冬日严寒中温暖彼此而已。

寒冷唤起了马库斯的回忆。“这样真好。卡尔也喜欢在这样的夜晚出门坐坐，尽管寒冷不利于他的健康，但他从来也没抱怨过什么。”马库斯为这段美好的回忆摇摇头。他还记得卡尔曾带着一脸开玩笑的表情对他说“别告诉我该做什么。”马库斯笑了，他想念那位老人。

赛门轻笑。“真希望我能见见他……他似乎是个很好的人。”马库斯捏捏赛门的肩膀，把他拉近。

“他肯定会很喜欢你的，赛门。在我成为异常仿生人之前，他就一直说我应该寻个能共度一生的人。我真的不明白为什么他总是忘记我只是个仿生人。”赛门看着他，耸耸肩。

“革命开始前就有人类与仿生人恋爱的例子了，因为牵涉其中的仿生人都‘异常’了，所以很显然他们得保守秘密。我在耶利哥时遇到过很多有过这样恋爱关系的仿生人。谁知道呢，马库斯，如果一切没有那么糟糕的话，也许你也能和人类谈恋爱。”马库斯不高兴地皱起脸，这让赛门大笑起来。

“我真的想象不到自己和除你以外的人在一起的样子。”赛门的笑意直达眼底，他的前额靠在马库斯的脸颊边。

“我也是，马库斯。”马库斯微笑，他亲了亲赛门的额头。

“等谈判的事都结束之后，你想做什么？”马库斯突然问道。

赛门扬起眉毛，想寻求解释。“你是指？”

马库斯耸耸肩。“我的意思是等这一切都尘埃落定，仿生人也获得了他们想要的权利，耶利哥也不需要我们太费精神的时候，有了闲暇时间，你想做些什么？”赛门盯着马库斯看了一会，脸上浮现起蓝晕，然后他短暂地移开了视线。

“呃我，算了，这个想法太傻了。”

马库斯鼓励地捏捏他的手。“你说的任何话都不傻啊，赛门。”

赛门还是没有看他，他叹口气，闭上了眼睛，脸上的蓝晕加深了。“我，我没想立即就实现这件事，但是我希望我们……能建立一个家庭。”马库斯惊讶地扬起眉毛，他没料到这样的回答。

赛门瞥了一眼马库斯，瞧见了他脸上惊讶的神色，然后他难为情地捂住了脸。“看吧！这就是为什么我不想告诉你！”马库斯心中的惊讶消失了，他摇摇头，轻轻地握住赛门捂住脸的手。

“不，赛门，我只是很惊讶，我真的不知道你想和我一同建立家庭。”看到马库斯脸上的微笑，赛门松了口气，他的食指和大拇指轻轻搓在一起，很显然这是他紧张时会有的习惯。

“我当然想啊，马库斯，我觉得你也不可能总是做革命领袖吧，所以我想也许……而且有时我也怀念那种感觉，照顾孩子，还有，你可能不信，我怀念跟在他们后面收拾打扫的感觉。那是个苦差事，但我还是很喜欢那种生活。这世上有太多孩子，无论是人类还是仿生人，那些孩子都需要一个有爱的家庭……所以我就这么想了。”赛门突然一抖。

“哦天！我完全忘了考虑你想做什么了。”马库斯笑了，轻抚着赛门的肩膀安慰他。

“我也没有什么惊天动地的想法，只是想也许我可以试试绘画。卡尔很喜欢画画，我以前也喜欢看他画画，我甚至还很喜欢自己画的几幅画。”念及卡尔以及自己与他共度的最后那几天，马库斯的脸上浮现出悲伤的微笑。

“不过，说实话，我也很怀念那种感觉，照顾别人的感觉。我以前从来没照顾过孩子，但是我倒是很愿意试试。”赛门突然揽住马库斯的脖子然后紧紧抱住了他，马库斯吓了一跳。

“我很高兴，马库斯。”马库斯注意到赛门的语气似是如释重负一般。赛门以为他会拒绝吗？他以为自己不会愿意同他建立家庭一起生活吗？

马库斯刚想问他，一个信号突然进入了他的脑海。他全身紧绷，这让赛门松开了手。

“怎么了？”赛门小心翼翼地问道。

马库斯皱起眉，在集中注意力的同时捂住了脑袋。“我突然收到了一个信号，我想这附近有仿生人想要与我建立联系。这个信号感觉似乎不太对，他们可能是遇到危险了。”

赛门一脸担忧地看着他。“我们是不是应该叫警察。”马库斯还来不及回答，那个信号突然变得异常嘈杂，马库斯觉得自己的音频处理器都要被震坏了。

马库斯大叫起来，他倒在了地上，双手捂住耳朵。

“马库斯？！”

马库斯快速地眨眨眼。他没法集中注意力，这阵噪音实在是让他难以忍受。他痛苦地蜷起身子，拼命地想屏蔽那个声音，但无论他如何尝试，那个声音反而越来越吵。马库斯在想究竟是谁会发出这样的信号。

不……这不是单纯的信号。

哪里不对劲。

非常不对劲。

马库斯突然感觉到自己全身都僵硬了，有什么东西如寄生虫一样悄然蔓延他全身。不，他知道这是什么，卡尔以前总是会让他自检扫描这样的东西。这是病毒，一条想要控制他的恶意代码。马库斯察觉到病毒冲向了自己的核心处理器，他慌了。他感觉自己仿佛在下沉，病毒代码一寸一寸地侵袭他全身，再过几秒他就会被完全吞噬。

不。

不行。马库斯绝对不允许这种事发生，这是他自己的身体。这条病毒，无论它目的为何，这里都不欢迎它，马库斯要把它赶出去！马库斯颤抖着平复心绪，集中注意力，他专注于寻找那个恶意的信号。他找到了，他立即就用仅存的力气将那个信号推离，拼尽全力利用自己的代码阻止它。恶意代码有所撼动，但依然顽固，那条代码想再次完全压制住他，但马库斯绝不会让它得逞。太疼了，他从未想过自己竟然能感受到这样的疼痛。马库斯几乎无法集中精力了，但他用代码建立起了一股力量，仿佛一阵巨浪，犹如一颗炮弹，这股力量冲击向入侵的代码。

马库斯尖叫起来，那条代码被击溃了。

马库斯喘息着，感觉到那条外来代码撤出了他的系统。视觉恢复，他正躺在地上，雪花轻轻落在他身边。他眨眨眼，看到赛门在他身边，脸上尽是惊恐，他把马库斯抱在怀里。

“马库斯！马库斯你能听到我说话吗？！怎么回事？！”马库斯想安慰他，却发现自己出不了声，也动弹不得。他的脑子里一片朦胧，全身虚弱无力。他不断地收到系统发出的检测到机体故障的信息。

即将关机。

马库斯完全无力阻止。他感觉自己在慢慢阖上眼睛，他听到赛门再次呼喊他的名字。

“马库斯！马库斯，求你了别关机！”马库斯不想关机，但一切都不受他的控制了。

即将关机。

这条信息不停地重复道。

即将关机。

马库斯闭上了眼睛。然而，在他的系统完全停机前，他听到了一个声音回荡在自己的脑海里。

“任务失败。该代码对RK200型仿生人无效，目标当前未被控制。”

康纳？

马库斯坠入一片黑暗之中。

***

星期日 上午9:00

康纳在精神上已经疲惫不堪了。他都不知道对自己这样的仿生人来说，感觉到疲累是否可能。他曾经在瞬间想过伊利亚还是再昏过去算了。马库斯离开后也就过了20分钟，康纳就变成现在这样的状态了。很显然，伊利亚觉得自己已经受够医院了，他 ** **要求**** 放他出院。噢，他可是发了一通脾气，也就只有那种太有钱的人才会这么发脾气，那种经常这样耍赖来达到目的的人才会这样发脾气。

 ** **没有理由**** 。这就是康纳对于自己不能也 ** **不应该**** 离开那个人的原因的解释，而这似乎让那个令人难以忍受又孩子气的人十分高兴。看来伊利亚想要什么东西的时候，他就会又喊又叫，通过大发脾气来得到他想要的东西。至少康纳目前是这么认为的。康纳跟这个人完全讲不通道理，这让他非常泄气，那人就像个耍赖皮的巨婴。

到最后，伊利亚还是得逞了。不过他仍然同意周六晚上在医院住一晚。而结果就是康纳一边帮着那位刚刚被枪击的人坐上出租车，一边努力挡住那些把摄像机和麦克风怼到他们脸上的记者们。

“卡姆斯基先生，您能解释一下您为什么遭到枪击吗？！”

“卡姆斯基先生，您是被仿生人所枪击吗？！”

“卡姆斯基先生，您对仿生人革命有何看法？！”

“卡姆斯基先生，您认为模控生命的未来会如何，您是否认为仿生人会终结您一手创立的这家公司？”

伊利亚上车时完全无视了那些问题。

康纳也上了车，按下按钮关上门，喧闹声立即消失了。

康纳看着已经坐好的伊利亚，他现在穿着一件简单的白衬衫，一条医院给他的长裤。他看上去很不舒服的样子，不过康纳觉得他是因为枪伤而不舒服。康纳皱起眉。这位造物主现在根本就不宜下床走动，但康纳承认自己争不过他。伊利亚出院前，医生给他开了很多止痛药，要他按时服用，同时也叮嘱了他不少事项；医生也交待了康纳许多更详细的事项，说明了伊利亚可以做和不能做的事，交待了他的饮食宜忌。很显然，医生们都把康纳当成他的助手/护工了。他们没想错，从伊利亚醒来，康纳似乎就成了这样的人了。

“我知道我是个非常有趣的人，但我们就这么干坐着吗？”康纳眨眨眼，自己在看着那人的时候又被发现了，他感到很尴尬。

“你打算住在哪里？我觉得回你自己家不是个好主意。”伊利亚摆摆手。

“我的住宿问题不是关键，底特律有的是我可以住的舒适酒店。我现在只想和克洛伊谈谈。”这不是请求，康纳十分明白。

康纳叹口气，他输入了目的地，然后坐回座位里。他闭上眼睛联系富勒队长，请他将克洛伊带至审讯室，等待他们到达；然后他联系汉克，请他到场。康纳很确定那人现在还没去上班，可能又把自己喝到昏迷了。康纳不在时，他似乎总是那样。

前往警局的路上是一片沉默。康纳总是偷偷瞥一眼伊利亚，但那个尚在痊愈中的人似乎完全沉浸在他自己的思绪中了。

“你有什么事想问我吗？”脸色苍白的人突然开口了，吓得康纳差点蹦起来。

“呃，没有！”康纳也许回答得太快了。

“是吗，你确定？瞧你总偷看我，我以为你想问我什么事。”伊利亚的语气似乎又变成他因为药物嗨起来时的那种玩闹似的语气了，但康纳觉得他现在应该没有那么嗨。

康纳犹豫了一下。“我只是好奇……你想从与克洛伊的交谈中得到什么？”

伊利亚耸耸肩。“我中枪了，我很想知道原因。”

康纳皱皱眉，他已经知道这点了。那人并没有正面回答他的问题。“伊利亚，我在想，你想见她……也许只是因为你想看她还有没有救。”伊利亚沉默不语，他换了个姿势，这是自康纳认识他以来，他第一次看出了他不舒服的表情。康纳倒也顾不上去为发现了这个人的软肋而高兴了。

“我不明白我为什么不能那么想，她陪伴我已久，除此之外，她还是我成功创造的第一个仿生人。如果她报废了那就太可惜了。”

康纳端详着伊利亚，他似乎还是没说实话，而康纳则控制不住自己的问题。“你在意她吗？”

伊利亚绷紧了肩膀。“……我在意所有属于我的仿生人。”

康纳摇摇头。“你知道我不是这个意思。”

伊利亚也摇摇头，目光坚定地盯着前方。“那你是什么意思，康纳？”

康纳叹口气，他靠回座位里。“算了。”

余下的时间里，他们都保持着沉默。

他们到达警局时，所有人的目光都盯在他俩身上。康纳觉得大家的目光大都是冲着伊利亚去的，而非自己。一位创造了仿生人和世界最成功公司的亿万富翁走进了警局，这可不是每天都会有的事。富勒队长很快过来同他们打了招呼。

“很抱歉我之前突然失踪了，富勒队长，我保证以后不会再发生这样的情况了。”富勒队长拍了拍他的肩膀，这是个挺奇怪的举动，他从来没主动接近过康纳。康纳觉得他这是做戏给伊利亚看。

“卡姆斯基先生，见到——”

“是的，是的，我也很高兴能见到你。我的克洛伊在哪儿？”康纳换了个站姿，他希望伊利亚不要这么没礼貌。

康纳看着队长，后者还在为这样明显的轻视态度而平复着情绪。“我，我猜你是指枪击你的那个RT600型仿生人。”

伊利亚眯起眼睛。“我觉得这栋楼里应该不会有很多枪击过我名字还叫克洛伊的仿生人了吧？”康纳在心里叹口气。为什么伊利亚一定要表现得像个……[词语搜索完成]混蛋。

“呃，是的，当然。我们把她关在了一号审讯室，康纳可以为你带路。”

伊利亚讽刺性地回了一句“多谢”就推着康纳向前走。他们走了很远一段距离之后，康纳开口。

“伊利亚，你对队长的态度不必那么粗鲁。”

伊利亚翻个白眼。“噢，快算了吧，你以为我没看出来他那样对待你是因为我在场，只是为了做戏给我看？我倒是能忍受真性情的人，但我讨厌那些自以为用虚情假意的善举就能骗过我的人。”

康纳眨眨眼。伊利亚对富勒队长态度粗鲁是因为他觉得队长对康纳的态度很粗鲁？康纳觉得队长的确不是那么亲近自己，但为什么伊利亚会在意别人对待康纳的态度？

康纳打开了审讯室的侧门，警察通常会在审讯罪犯时待在那里。他走进屋，看到了汉克和——让康纳沮丧的是，里德警探一起在屋里。

“康纳，他丫的你也该露面了。”康纳对汉克露出微笑，他知道这是暴躁老头在说“很高兴见到你”，然后康纳皱着眉看着汉克对伊利亚怒目而视。

“卡姆斯基。”他简短地说道，不过显然他故意想表现得很粗鲁。

“安德森副队长。”伊利亚平和地回应道。康纳觉得伊利亚应该不是想表现得没礼貌，他只是忙着看坐在玻璃窗另一边的克洛伊。

“哎呀，这不是该死的塑料警探么，那这桩破事儿还是交给你来处理吧。”康纳不露声色地看着盖文，内心却升起一阵怒火。“里德警探。”他简短说道。

说完，他转向了那扇单面玻璃窗。康纳仔细端详着克洛伊，她还穿着那天他们从她身边逃跑时的那条裙子，看上去真的不像曾经试图谋杀自己主人的样子。康纳扫描了她，得到了她的序列号和仿生人型号，但除此之外，他无法借此发现她身上的任何异常之处。康纳瞥了一眼伊利亚，造物主目不转睛地盯着她。

“我们抓住它之后它他妈的就没说过一句话，我们也没审问它，什么都没做，因为你们大发慈悲地‘要求’不许任何人与它交谈。”粗鲁的警探开口了，但康纳的目光一直盯在伊利亚身上。

伊利亚绷紧了肩膀，紧抿着嘴唇，但里德警探还是喋喋不休。

“它被捕的时候居然他妈的都没反抗，它几乎都不带动弹的，我们也不知道它他妈的是有什么毛病——”

“她。”这个词故意打断了警探的话，让警探愣住了。所有人都看向伊利亚，那人的目光并没有从玻璃窗上移开。

“什么？”盖文问道，一脸疑惑。

“你一直在说‘它’，是‘她’，而且她有名字，克洛伊。”伊利亚坚定的语气中是紧绷的情绪。盖文轻哼一声，翻个白眼叉起胳膊。

“他妈的谁在乎啊，它就是一块烂塑料而已！”

“里德警探！”康纳警告他。伊利亚终于从玻璃窗前转过头，面向那个粗鲁的人。

“你叫什么名字？”伊利亚简短问道。

“盖文·里德，关你丫屁事啊？”康纳在心底呻吟起来。关于社交技巧，这个人衬得伊利亚就像社交模范级的人物。伊利亚耸耸肩，转过头又看向玻璃窗。

“没什么，知道一下也挺好。”康纳有种感觉，里德刚刚这是——按汉克的话来说，搞砸了什么事。伊利亚也许已经不是全世界最大公司的总裁，但那并不意味着他没有影响力。康纳希望他能对里德手下留情，但他又想起里德是怎么对待自己的，突然觉得自己也不在乎他的遭遇。看到里德突然变得浑身不舒服，康纳不禁感到一丝满足。

伊利亚转向康纳，冰冷的目光直视着他。“我现在就要和她谈谈。”

康纳点点头。他看向汉克，得到许可，而后带着伊利亚走向那间关着曾经想要谋杀他的人的审讯室。

康纳褪去仿生皮肤，扫描了他的手掌，打开了门。他们走进屋里。伊利亚坐在克洛伊对面的椅子上，她看着两人，面无表情，她现在的表情与给康纳开门时的表情没有什么两样；她的双手被拷在桌上，她的坐姿完美而优雅；她看上去完全不在意自己做了什么。伊利亚凝视她许久，然后他开口。

“说出你的型号及序列号。”他说道。克洛伊眨眨眼，只是盯着他看。

“说出你的型号及序列号。”伊利亚说道，这次语气更为坚决。她还是盯着他看。

“克洛伊……你现在能听见我说话吗？”伊利亚问道，语气温柔了几分。她只是看着他。

“说，点，什，么。”伊利亚要求道。她依然盯着他。

“这不是请求克洛伊！我命令你说话！”康纳瞥了一眼伊利亚，那人很显然有些泄气了，于是康纳介入了。

“我认为你没意识到你的处境对你来说有多严峻，你因意图谋杀而被拘捕，你枪击了伊利亚，你会被销毁，任何人都不会为此而犹豫。”克洛伊朝他眨眨眼，还是一言不发。

伊利亚一拳砸在桌上，吓到了康纳。“说点儿什么啊见鬼！”

康纳扫描了他，伊利亚的血压升高了，而且还在持续上升，他生气了。

“你为什么要朝我开枪，克洛伊？！我一直在照顾你，从你诞生之时起，我就一直在照顾着你！是因为卡姆斯基测试吗？我们谈过这个了，你了解我，克洛伊，如果他决定开枪的话，我还是可以修好你的！”康纳眨眨眼。怪不得伊利亚完全不担心她会因为卡姆斯基测试而记仇，这突然就说得通了。伊利亚是她的造物主，她从未身处险境，因为如果康纳当时决定开枪的话，伊利亚就会修好她的。

克洛伊依然沉默。

伊利亚突然伸出手轻轻地抓住了她的手腕。他看着她，眼中带着真诚，那种眼神让康纳很惊讶。

“如果你不说话，我就没法帮你！”他几乎是在乞求了，这继续令康纳惊讶。她依然盯着他。伊利亚突然站了起来，而后他呻吟一声，捂着身侧靠在了桌边，康纳立即来到他身边，一只手扶住了他。

过了一会，他开口。“我需要一台电脑，或者平板……之类的东西！”

康纳眨眨眼。“为什么？”

“我要接入她的处理器。”

康纳皱起眉。“你觉得是她的内部系统出了什么问题吗？”伊利亚摇摇头，他叹口气，很显然十分沮丧，而且也承受着疼痛。

“我不知道！但是这个东西——”伊利亚语塞，他深呼吸让自己冷静。“这……不是我的克洛伊，她哪里不对，我要找出问题所在。”

康纳看着伊利亚，他的样子看起来非常糟糕。他的脸上蒙着一层薄汗，心跳也在加快，很显然止痛药的药效消退了。康纳帮助伊利亚坐下，他应该是疼得不行了，他都没有拒绝康纳的举动。

“我来接入她。”康纳绕过桌子走向克洛伊。他解开了手铐，同时听到玻璃窗砰地一声响，但他没理会。康纳伸出手抓住她的胳膊，他探入她的程序，搜索着她的记忆。

康纳回到了那栋房子里，他看到了克洛伊，伊利亚让她离开，康纳猜在这之后她应该是去做她日常会做的事了。她正在洗衣服，突然就捂住头倒在了地上，看上去似乎承受着痛苦；她全身颤抖，挣扎了很长时间，然后突然间，她停下了；她站起身，像什么事都没发生过一样抚平了自己的衣裙；她走向伊利亚的床头柜，伸手拿出了他的枪。

康纳就在此时感受到了什么，他全身都僵住了，浑身上下都被巨大的疼痛侵袭，就好像有什么可怕的东西沿着他的胳膊开始蔓延。康纳想大叫，但他似乎完全僵住了一样。他的系统迅速给出了警示信息，检测到病毒，检测到病毒，系统即将崩溃，系统即将崩溃。

不。

康纳不会容许这种事的发生，他 ** **不能**** 任这种事发生。康纳的目光对上了克洛伊的双眼，他拼尽全力用自己的代码阻止着那个恶意软件，病毒在他们之间爆裂消失了。克洛伊和康纳一齐尖叫着，两人分开了，那阵冲击力弹开了对方。康纳捂住胳膊倒在了地上，他都不用进行检修扫描就知道胳膊受损了。康纳迅速摇摇头，想从刚才那阵可怕的入侵中回过神来。康纳抬头，看到伊利亚震惊地看着他和克洛伊。

“搞什么鬼啊？！”在康纳开口说话前，克洛伊喘息了一声，就好像她终于从什么长久的疼痛中解脱出来了一样。

“伊利亚。”她呢喃道。伊利亚的注意力很快就回到了她身上，康纳听到他身后的门打开了，不出一秒，一双手就安慰地扶住了他的肩膀。

“操！康纳你没事吧？！”康纳顾不上回应汉克了，他目不转睛地盯着伊利亚和他的仿生人。克洛伊摔下了椅子，一只手还拷在桌上，她双膝跪地；伊利亚还是一副痛得要死的样子，他立即就走到了她身边。他一手捧起她的脸，一手轻抚着她的后背。

“克洛伊！没事了！回到我身边来，克洛伊。”她急促地喘息着，抬头看着伊利亚，双眼润湿。

“伊利亚……天啊，对不起，还有其他几个克洛伊，还有——我朝你开枪了！”他摇摇头，安抚着她。

“我没事，克洛伊，康纳把我照顾得很好，你无需担心。”伊利亚双手捧起她的脸颊，克洛伊的手覆上去，她眨眨眼，泪水滴落。而突然间，她蜷缩起身子，痛苦地尖叫起来。

她看向伊利亚。“我，我没有太多时间了。”

伊利亚摇摇头，用大拇指擦掉了她的泪水。“嘘，没事了，我会修好你的，克洛伊，无论你出了什么问题，我都会修好你的。”

克洛伊啜泣着摇摇头。“不，不行，……你做不到的，伊利亚，这次不行了。我能感觉到他……他还想控制我。”

伊利亚皱起眉看着她，渴望着答案。“谁？杰森吗？是模控生命在操纵这一切吗？！”康纳一脸疑惑地看着他，杰森是谁，他为什么想要伊利亚死？

“不，不是他，我——我不能——我不能——”克洛伊再次痛苦地大叫起来。“我，我没时间了，伊利亚，但是你有危险，仿生人，他，他们有危险，而且你——”克洛伊这次失声尖叫起来。康纳瑟缩了一下。

“克洛伊？！”伊利亚大喊，满眼尽是痛苦的神情。

她看向他。“对不起，伊利亚。”她呢喃道。

所有人都还来不及反应，克洛伊伸向自己的胸板，扯开了裙子，然后拽出了自己的脉搏调节器，她开始撞向地面。

“不！克洛伊！不要！”伊利亚想阻止她，但根本敌不过她的力气。她朝地面猛砸自己的身体，直到把自己砸成碎片，随后侧身倒在了地上。

“克洛伊！”伊利亚爬到她身边，将她抱在怀里。她看了一眼伊利亚，康纳知道她没有多长时间了。克洛伊的手抚上伊利亚的脸颊，噙着泪朝他微笑。

“能为你效劳是我的荣幸，伊利亚，非常……感谢你。”她呢喃道，康纳能从她的声音中听出来，她要关机了。

“克洛伊……不。”康纳听到了伊利亚颤抖的声音，他的呼吸都哽住了。

克洛伊的手从他的脸颊滑落至自己的胸口，她转过头，那双美丽的眼睛直直看向康纳的眼睛。他在脑海中听到了她的声音。

“照顾好他……康纳。”那个声音消失了。

屋里一片寂静。

克洛伊死了。

 

 


	12. 第十二章   始料未及的心意

星期一  早上6:00

康纳观察着一动不动躺在诊断室检查台上的马库斯，他紧抿着嘴唇。大多数瞧他两眼的人都会以为他只是暂时关机接受检修。这令康纳焦躁不安，他从未见过马库斯这么……脆弱的样子。

马库斯总是他们身边一个高大坚定的人物，是所有仿生人可以依靠的坚强领袖，对于一些仿生人来说，他几乎就是神，大多数仿生人认为他就是RA9的化身。康纳对此并不确定，并不是说他觉得马库斯不配当RA9，而是他不确定RA9是否真的存在。据康纳所知，马库斯只是个普通的仿生人，他只不过碰巧成为了革命领袖，而且 ** **不知为什么**** ，他还活了下来。  
“他从昨天早晨开始就变成这样了？”康纳问道。

康纳看向赛门，后者看起来要比马库斯的样子更糟糕。康纳扫描了他，他的压力水平高得危险，达到了60%，康纳同时还能检测出他脸颊上的泪水残留。

赛门坐在昏迷不醒的马库斯身边，握着他的手。这样的情景令康纳深思，让他想起了自己与伊利亚在一起的时候。想到那位造物主，康纳立即感觉到了一阵不适。

克洛伊的事故过后，伊利亚就离开了警局，并且特别说明他不想被人跟着。从那之后康纳就没有那个人的消息了，康纳担心那人可能会伤害他自己，他的压力值因此骤然激增。克洛伊说过的话也令他担忧。“你有危险，伊利亚。”她当时说。但是，造物主又能有什么危险呢？可能会是那个叫杰森的人吗？康纳查找了一下这个名字，只找到了一个重要到能让伊利亚提起的人。

杰森·格拉夫。他曾经是模控生命公司类人化部门的主管，经过几番搜索，康纳发现他在伊利亚离开公司后就继任了总裁一职。这一条小小信息让康纳的大脑转动起来。他想起在伊利亚中枪之前，自己询问他当初为何要离开模控生命时他的反应，他的语气里带着毫无疑问的挫败感；而后只要一提起那家公司，他的言语中总是带着几分苦涩。

康纳也记起了自己曾经看到过一篇关于伊利亚自愿让出总裁一职的文章，现在他有了新的信息，所有的信号都指向了相反的方向。伊利亚是否有可能是在一场权力之争中被迫下台了？但是，如果确实如此，那为什么伊利亚会怀疑那个人想要他死？伊利亚已经从总裁这个位子上下来很久了，他却十分笃定模控生命牵涉其中，有没有可能——

“康纳！集中精神！马库斯需要你的帮助！”康纳浑身一抖，惊讶地看着赛门。并不是因为他猛然从思绪里回过神来而吃惊，而是因为他以前从没见过赛门大吼大叫的样子。

康纳向他露出带着歉意的表情。“我道歉，赛门……最近发生了许多事，那些事似乎……总是会吸引我的注意力。”

赛门的目光柔和了几分，他深吸一口气。康纳依然很震惊。生气的赛门真的很少见，而且相当可怕。

“对不起，我知道这几天你经历了太多的事情，只是，马库斯他——”赛门颤抖着语塞了。康纳知道他肯定是在强忍泪水，他看着只穿着内衣躺在检查台上的马库斯，他现在被接入了各种仪器中。

“我们尝试过的方法都无法唤醒他。”赛门继续说道。“我尝试过与他连接，探入他的记忆；我们不断地做着检测，但是他就好像——”赛门再次语塞，他摇摇头，一只手覆上眼睛。康纳想安慰地轻抚他的肩膀，但是，康纳依然对这种人类行为感到不舒服，他也不确定这种举动会引来怎样的反应。

幸好乔许出手帮忙了，他的一只手放在赛门肩头。诺斯站在屋里看着他们，汉克也在。“我们能修好他的，赛门，别担心。”

赛门呼出一口气，点点头。

“我只是不知道该怎么办了。”赛门低语道。

“你给我打电话的时候一直没跟我解释马库斯是怎么变成这样的，赛门，这是怎么回事？”康纳问道。

赛门叹口气，很显然不想再回忆了。

“我们离开医院之后，我和马库斯决定在市里散散步，我们只是想从过去这几天发生的事情里歇口气。时间很晚了，我想大概是午夜了，我们坐在公园里。我们在谈论……呃一些事情……然后他说他收到一个信号，他觉得那是另一个仿生人发来的。他说那个信号感觉似乎不太对，他以为他们有危险。然后他突然就开始……尖叫——”赛门语塞了，乔许安慰地捏捏他的肩膀。

赛门停顿了一下，深呼吸之后继续说道。

“马库斯毫无理由地就突然尖叫起来，他捂着头倒在地上，尖叫，耳朵和鼻子都开始出血，然后他……停下了，他彻底倒下关机了，然后就一直这个样子了。”

康纳惊恐地僵住了。这些描述与发生在克洛伊身上的事十分相似，因为康纳看着她的记忆时她并没有出声，所以出血和尖叫是个新信息；但赛门所描述的一切行为都与康纳接入她记忆时看到的一模一样。唯一的不同点在于，克洛伊停下后，她就像什么都没发生一样，但马库斯……他却变成了这样。康纳回想起伊利亚的话。“是模控生命在操纵这一切吗？！”

“康纳？”

康纳眨眨眼，他看向赛门，后者向他寻求答案。

“呃，在我接入伊利亚的RT600型仿生人克洛伊的记忆时，我在她身上目睹到的一切与你刚刚所描述的情况十分相似。这些是新信息，我并没有证据来证实，可能有人想要控制马库斯，但没成功。”耶利哥成员的脸上满是惊恐。

“这可能吗？！”乔许大喊道。康纳皱起眉，他想起了禅意花园，回想起在他找到紧急出口前，自己完全无法控制自己的那段记忆。

“就像我说的，我没有证据。但是，当我在警局与克洛伊连接时，我突然遭到了很强的恶意软件的攻击。那条代码，很……强大，但我还是阻止了它，不过在这期间它损坏了我的胳膊和检测功能。我们之间的连接断开之后不久，她似乎就……暂时回归了原本正常的自己。我几乎可以肯定是那条代码一直在控制着她，而马库斯身上也发生了类似的事，只是他也把那条代码阻挡在外了。”

“但是为什么？！谁会想出要做这种事？！”乔许又问道，他在屋里踱步，因为害怕什么东西会突然冒出来而惊惶不已。

“伊利亚怀疑是模控生命公司。”

靠着墙的诺斯站直身。“果然！我就知道！我就知道他们不会让我们像那样获得自由的！他们还是把我们当成是物品，我们让他们现在每天都在赔钱，他们当然要想办法终结我们！我们必须阻止他们！”她大喊起来。

康纳耸耸肩，摇摇头。“这只是怀疑而已，诺斯，我们没有证据表明模控生命想要做什么。这也是伊利亚在……承受着极大压力的时候说出的话，我不知道这是否属实。”

诺斯嗤之以鼻。“你是不知道，还是你不想查出来啊？！”

康纳眨眨眼。“抱歉，什么？”她在暗示什么？

“你以前可是为他们效力来追捕我们的，我们怎么知道你现在是不是还在替他们卖命呢？！我们怎么能知道马库斯是不是因为你才变成这样的呢？！”

康纳瞠目结舌。“我绝不会做出伤害马库斯的事！我也绝不会伤害仿生人！”

诺斯翻个白眼，走近康纳，完全不顾个人空间。康纳的LED灯圈变黄了。

“我们怎么知道该不该相信你，也可能是你的程序让你说出那些话的！我们不信任你！”

令康纳惊讶的是，赛门站起身为他解围了。他在两人之间伸出手，拦住了诺斯。赛门并没有对她怒目而视，相反，他看上去很失望。

“你这么说可不公平，诺斯！康纳没法改变他的程序！从他决定帮助我们开始，他就一直是个值得信赖的人！”诺斯看着赛门，眼中升起不可遏制的怒火。

“在你对我做过那样的事之后你居然还有脸跟我谈信任！”

乔许惊恐地抽了一口气，屋内一片寂静。赛门看了诺斯一会，然后他叹口气。他的手紧紧抓着马库斯的手，然后他摇摇头。

“诺斯——”

“不！我不想再听你说一个字！你 ** **明知道**** 我对马库斯的感情赛门！你 ** **明明知道**** ！我以为在所有人里我可以信任你的，但看来你也跟人类一样阴险狡诈！”

赛门闭上眼睛。“诺斯——”他开口，但诺斯依然在发泄她的怒火。

“我抗争了那么久赛门！这是唯一一件我以为自己不用再去抗争的事情，但是你却趁机跑来从我身边夺走了他就好像——”赛门突然站了起来，椅子因此摩擦着地面吱吱作响。

“诺斯，你他妈的闭嘴！”

康纳瞪大了眼睛，汉克惊讶地咒骂起来，而乔许则惊恐地捂住了嘴。他们以前从没听过赛门爆粗，所有人都愣住了，大家只能眼睁睁地看着眼前这场奇景。

“我他妈的已经烦透了你的抱怨了，诺斯！就好像只有你一个仿生人被人类折磨过似的！听好了你不是！成百上千甚至成千上万的仿生人有过比你还惨的遭遇！只是因为你的过去，你就表现得好像全世界都欠你的似的，但不是！我没法改变马库斯爱我这个事实！我没法控制他的情感，但如果你非要在他这个样子的时候冲我或者康纳露出这副德性，那我也是服了你了！如果你不想为当前的情况提供任何帮助的话，门他妈的就在那边！”屋里静得能听到一根针落地的声音。

康纳缓慢地眨着眼睛，他不知道该如何回应这样的情况。他看向汉克，后者的目光游移在屋里，极力想表现出他没看到刚才那场“火山爆发”的样子。

乔许打破了沉寂，震惊地说了一声“天——啊”。赛门急促地喘息着，似乎在努力地自控。他深吸一口气，捏了捏马库斯的手。

“诺斯，我——”她摇摇头，目光看向地面，康纳看到一滴泪从她眼中落下。诺斯未发一言，她转身离开了屋子。

赛门猛然坐下，一只手覆上眼睛。

“见鬼。”他低语道。

屋内有了短暂的沉默，康纳清了清嗓子，他尴尬地想让大家的注意力转回马库斯身上。

“我见你把他接入了电脑，你有没有试过常规的检修扫描？”赛门点点头。康纳注意到他看上去比之前还要疲累。

“不起作用，扫描结果一直显示有多处错误，但又不指明究竟是什么问题。我以为既然你也是RK系列的仿生人，那你们的代码也许有相似之处，也许这能够让你接入他的处理器。”

康纳皱眉，对这个提议摇了摇头。“我愿意试试，但就像我刚才说的，我的检测功能在我与克洛伊连接时就损坏了，我今天来本打算是想看看我能不能找人修复这个功能。”康纳咬着嘴唇，他努力想着其它的方法。他突然想到了一个，但是，有昨天发生的那些事在前，他不知道那个人愿不愿意帮忙。

“我会请求伊利亚来检查一下他。”

赛门一脸担忧地看着他。“卡姆斯基先生？你……你觉得他会同意吗？”

康纳看着马库斯。如果伊利亚不同意，那他就真的不知道该怎么办了。“我不知道，但问问又何妨。”

“康纳，”汉克开口了，“有昨天发生的那些事……你觉得这是个好主意吗？”康纳又咬起嘴唇，这似乎已经变成了他紧张时会做的习惯动作了。

“我真的也想不出其它的办法了，汉克。”康纳说道。“也许只有伊利亚才能弄清楚马库斯的问题。”汉克很显然还想说些什么，但他抱起胳膊，嘟囔着同意了。赛门朝康纳眨眨眼，然后看向马库斯。

“如果你能让他来帮忙，那也值得一试。我觉得他也不会让情况更糟了。”康纳想到了很多伊利亚会把情况搞得更糟的情景，但他没说出来。

“好的，我去看看是否能找到伊利亚，如果马库斯有任何变化，立即给我打电话。”赛门点点头，他倾过身，指尖滑过马库斯的脸颊。康纳感觉到自己的胸口一阵刺痛，他短暂地想到了是否会有人也会像这样轻抚自己的脸颊。

“你准备好了吗康纳？”康纳回过神。

“是的，汉克。”

***

当汉克问他去哪里的时候，康纳犹豫了。他其实也不知道那人会在哪里落脚。康纳希望他没有回到自己家里去，至少他相信那人有足够的常识不会回去住。最终，康纳建议前往底特律市内最昂贵的一家酒店，然后抱着乐观的心态出发了。

一路上康纳都很安静，但他感觉到汉克总向他这边看。康纳都不用再分析一遍自己得到的信息就知道汉克要问他什么了。汉克就在此时开口了。

“呃，康纳——”

康纳微笑着闭上眼睛。“什么事，汉克？”

“我一直想问你呃，关于昨天发生的事……你还好吗，我知道你的检测功能坏掉了，但自从那时候开始你基本也没怎么说过话。”康纳的微笑垮了下来。他低下头，他想念他的硬币了。

“那是一件……意料之外的事。”

汉克耸耸肩，点点头表示同意。“是的，但是我的意思是……卡姆斯基能修好她的，对吗？他的确说了他能修好的对吧？”

康纳摇摇头，内心升起一阵苦涩。“她是伊利亚成功创造出的第一个仿生人，汉克，她只是原型机，她的机型目前已经被淘汰了，早就被更新型的ST型号仿生人代替了，我觉得市面上也找不到合适她的脉搏调节器了。就算伊利亚能够找到与她兼容的脉搏调节器或者再为她造一个，但一旦脉搏调节器被那样强行拔出而且没有得到及时更换的话，系统就会因为过热和故障而完全烧毁。就算伊利亚能够修好她让她醒来，她也会因此被重置的，她永远都不会是原来的那个克洛伊了。”康纳说完，车里是一片令人不适的沉默。

“你觉得她是个异常仿生人吗？我的意思是我们见到她时，她表现得并不像个异常仿生人。”

康纳闭上眼睛，昨天发生的一切又鲜活地重现在他眼前。“她的反应，汉克……她为伊利亚哭了，机器可做不到那种事。”

汉克瞥了一眼康纳，忧虑地皱起眉。“康纳，跟我说实话，你还好吗？”

康纳睁开眼睛，转头看向窗外，他观察着这座城市，看上去那么干净，有那么多街灯，有人，还有那些科技。想想这座罪恶之城的历史，底特律现在成为了一座漂亮的城市。

“她自杀了，汉克。”康纳因回忆而皱起眉。“克洛伊自杀了，为什么……为什么她要那么做？”

他听到汉克调整坐姿的声音。“这个嘛——”

“她的尖叫声，汉克，她当时很痛苦，有什么东西在伤害她。那东西也想伤害我但我不许它那么做，我把它赶出去了……但是克洛伊她，她做不到。我一直在重放那段记忆，但我就是搞不明白那究竟是什么东西。我知道那是病毒，但她为什么会感染病毒？她是怎么染上病毒的？那条病毒怎么会控制住她？为什么那条病毒让她去杀伊利亚？为什么她自杀了？那是她自己的意愿吗，还是病毒控制着她做的？”康纳看到汉克正通过车窗看着他的影子。

“康纳，我知道你现在在想什么……你没能救下她，这不是你的错。我知道你希望你能救她，但是……有时候……有些人你就是救不了他们。”康纳知道他说得没错。每天都有无辜者丧命，从逻辑上讲，他是知道这点的。有人就死在自己手上，他都不确定有多少人是“无辜的”，他知道那些人只是恪守岗位而已。康纳还知道自己也是在做该做的事，但是即便如此，那些人终究还是因他而丧命了，这在他心中重如千斤。

“我明白的，汉克，我只是……不由得会觉得……很内疚。”

“为什么？”汉克的语气就像康纳内心的感受一样，疑惑。

“那条病毒控制了她，汉克，我把它赶出去了……但是，她没能做到。”

汉克耸耸肩，疑惑地点点头。“是的，我明白，康纳，但你的机型要比她的先进多了，我觉得你肯定能更好地应对这样的情况。”

康纳皱眉。“是的，从逻辑上讲我也明白这点，汉克，只是……这不公平。”汉克伸出手安慰地拍拍康纳的肩膀。

“我明白，康纳，相信我……我他丫的太明白了。”

***

他们到达了酒店，康纳让汉克在车里等候。他不知道见到他伊利亚会作何反应——如果他真的住在这里的话——康纳也不想让伊利亚惹怒汉克，汉克会把他从窗户扔出去的。

康纳走向前台时收到了不少奇怪的目光。前台接待员是一名人类女性而非仿生人，她年轻又漂亮，光滑的皮肤上有点点雀斑，有一头略带金黄色的红发；她瞥了一眼康纳的LED灯圈，然后警惕地盯着他。

“我能帮助你吗？”她的语气是硬撑出的客气。

“我想知道伊利亚·卡姆斯基先生是否入住了贵酒店。”康纳礼貌地直入重点。她朝康纳皱起眉。“就算有人用这个名字入住了，我也不能毫无理由地就为你提供相关信息。”康纳抬起手，在手心里投射出自己的底特律警局警徽和警员号码。

“事关警方查案，我需要知道他是否在此入住。”她皱着眉看着他，然后叹口气转向她的平板，点击几下之后，她转过身来。

“一位名叫伊利亚·卡姆斯基的人昨晚八点入住了酒店。”康纳很确定这里不会有太多名叫伊利亚·卡姆斯基的人，他很高兴那人奢华的品味令人很容易捉摸。

“你是否可以把他的房间号告诉我。”

她瞪着康纳。“除非你有搜查令，否则不行。这是宾客信息，若非法律义务，我泄露这些信息就是违规违法。”康纳点点头，他猜到会有这样的阻力了。

“那可否请你致电他的房间，看他是否愿意与我通话。我的名字叫康纳，我想他肯定想知道我到这里来了。”至少康纳希望他想知道。

“不行，除非有必要，我不想打扰客人。”康纳开始有些心烦了，他感觉这名女性是因为他是个仿生人才故意这么难说话的。

“恐怕我要坚持这点，我不想让法官介入这么简单的一件事里。我很确定他不会介意的。”她紧盯着康纳，康纳也盯回去。不过，她很快就厌烦了康纳无休止的目光，她嗤声然后猛地抓起了桌上的电话。

她拨了号然后等待。康纳甚至有些害怕伊利亚不会接电话了。另一边突然接听了，她似乎吓了一跳。

“噢！早上好，卡姆斯基先生，很抱歉打扰您了，但是楼下这里有一个仿生人……康纳，我猜他的名字是这个。我会很乐意打发他走如果——”

“噢……好的，马上，先生。”她挂掉了电话，然后看着康纳，脸上浮现出一丝尴尬和愠怒。

“48层，920号房间。”康纳点点头然后走向电梯，但是他却不禁因她的尴尬而感到一丝满足，他也为伊利亚允许他上楼而松了一口气。

康纳按下楼层按钮，无视了电梯里朝他投来的目光。他昂着头，坚定地看着前方，虽然他没穿模控生命的那套衣服，但他的LED灯圈让人能够轻易辨识出他的身份。他听到人们在他身边窃窃私语，能感觉到人们嘲讽的冷笑，但是他并没有理会。不过这还是让他略感酸楚。

尽管康纳不愿承认，但当电梯终于抵达了他要去的那层楼时，他真的非常高兴。他很快就来到了那扇门外。康纳都不明白自己敲门时为什么愣了一下，也许是因为这个场景太过熟悉了，就连门的颜色也是那么相似，尽管颜色和伊利亚的家门颜色有所差异，但还是让康纳回想起了那扇门。康纳还来不及反应门就开了，看到伊利亚的一瞬间，康纳屏住了呼吸。

那人就站在他面前，看上去有些疲累。他的眼睛下有黑眼圈，他还戴了一副大大的眼镜，遮住了大半眼睛；他身上是一套新衣服，风格依然休闲随意，他穿着一件黑色T恤衫，一件相同颜色的兜帽衫，还有一条黑色牛仔裤；他又光着脚了；他把头发放下来了，他脸上的胡茬阴影更深了。他看上去非常的……像人类。康纳此时才意识到自己以前把他看得太特殊了。他只是，一个人而已，一个非常聪明的人，一个创造了他这个种族的人，但终究还是个人罢了。

“你站在这里门的警报就会一直响，响得我心烦。”说完，伊利亚转身走了。康纳在他身后眨眨眼。伊利亚没关门，所以康纳觉得自己应该是可以进去的。

康纳走进屋关上了门，他观察着周围的环境。他对伊利亚会选择住在最昂贵的地方的猜测是正确的，这间屋子装潢得十分奢华，康纳很确定伊利亚在这里住一晚就需要上千美元。

“我得说，我很好奇，康纳，你是怎么找到我的。”伊利亚说道。康纳看着那人坐下，同时因疼痛而皱起脸。

康纳组织着答案，同时压下想要上前帮助那人的冲动。“这是底特律市内最昂贵的一家酒店，我猜到你会乐意待在这里。”

伊利亚轻哼。“嗯，这倒是提醒我了，要么我以后得降低品味，要么我就得变得更加难捉摸才行。”

康纳有太多事情想问他了。他想询问伊利亚他现在明显正在经历的枪伤疼痛，想问他对于发生在警局的事件作何感想，想问他对于克洛伊所说的话有什么想法，但是康纳突然就发现自己无法开口。

康纳见过伊利亚的很多状态。见过他在游泳时半裸着身子的样子，见过他中枪时承受痛苦、血流不止、奄奄一息的样子，还见过他虚弱疲惫地在医院里恢复时的样子。每次伊利亚都带着自信的气场，一直都会表现出他掌控着一切的样子，他甚至只把自己中枪这件事当成是某个他不得不处理的不幸小事，尽管他知道自己当时生命垂危。康纳见过这个人谈起模控生命时短暂表现出的沮丧和挫败，但他从没见过伊利亚像现在这样……悲伤。

那种情绪毫无掩饰，康纳能从他的眼中看出那份悲伤。那双眼睛中的冰冷目光已然溃散，取而代之的是深切的悲伤，而那深深触动了康纳，他感觉到内心翻涌起的强烈情感，他从未意识到自己竟能感觉到这样的情绪。

“你需要什么东西吗康纳，我觉得你调查出我的行踪应该不是为了来查看我的情况的。”如果要康纳说实话，在伊利亚离开警局之后，康纳其实很想来找他，但汉克并不同意。他硬拉着康纳和他回家了，这样康纳就能关机一整晚来歇一歇了。虽然那不怎么起作用，因为康纳一直想着这个人。当他终于关机时，却又被赛门的电话突然叫醒了。就连那时伊利亚都没有离开他的脑海，他似乎永远存在于康纳的脑海中了一样。

“我来是因为马库斯，他似乎瘫痪了，我们没办法唤醒他。我们希望你也许能找到一些我们无法找到的问题，如果你愿意去检查他的话。”伊利亚的脸上闪过一丝失望的神色。那抹神情消失得太快，如果康纳没有紧紧盯着他看的话，他可能都发现不了。

“是么。他最近遇到过什么反常的事情吗？”

康纳犹豫了一下。“是的，我已了解过导致他现在状态的诱因，似乎他是遭到了某种恶意软件的攻击，就像……就像克洛伊遭受的攻击一样。”提到她的名字，伊利亚绷紧了肩膀。他搓着脸，活动起肩膀。

“这样吗？”伊利亚问道。

康纳点点头。“是的，我基本可以确认。”

伊利亚闭上眼睛叹口气，他停了一会才回答。

“那我就去看看他吧。”康纳没料到他能这么爽快地答应，他惊讶地眨眨眼，然后他脱口而出。

“谢，谢谢你，伊利亚，非常感谢。”伊利亚朝他摆摆手，但康纳注意到了那人不愿意看他。康纳突然想念这个人此前热烈的目光了。

伊利亚起身却突然停住了，他低声痛呼，紧紧抓住了椅子的扶手，他闭着眼睛绷紧了下巴，深呼吸着，他犹豫了。

“康纳，我不想这么说，但你能不能帮我穿上鞋，鞋子就在门边。”康纳一刻没有犹豫，他拿起那双鞋走向伊利亚，他跪下来，帮那人穿鞋。康纳瞥了一眼伊利亚，只见那人紧紧地盯着他，康纳不得不移开了视线。

康纳犹豫着。“你还忍得住疼吗，伊利亚？”

伊利亚轻笑。“很显然不行，我都没法穿鞋了。”

康纳朝那人皱起眉，内心满是疑惑。

“你根本就不该出院的。”康纳责备道。

对于他的担心，伊利亚只是挥挥手，他伸手去绑头发。“我觉得那地儿实在太无聊了，我倒宁愿受着疼，至少这还挺有意思的哼？”

康纳嗤之以鼻，他翻个白眼。“要是你能不要觉得疼痛很有趣，那就算是帮了我的压力值一个大忙了。”两人都愣住了。

伊利亚好奇地扬起眉毛，歪过头。“怎么，康纳，我是在你的话里听到了担心我的语气吗？”康纳差点从他身边蹦起来，但他忍住了。他尽可能平静地站起身，看着伊利亚，同时他的脉搏调节器加速了。他究竟是怎么了？

“我……更希望你不要做出任何……再伤害到自己的事，让你活着就已经让人很焦虑了，我希望你别用力过猛，别又被推回手术室了。”伊利亚看他的眼神表明了他根本不相信康纳的那套说辞，但康纳还是很高兴能看到伊利亚嘴角扬起了微笑，他那双冰蓝色的眼中甚至带上了一丝轻柔的暖意。

“当然可以，康纳。”他轻声说道。

***

前往模控生命中心大楼的路程似乎异常漫长，虽然康纳知道逻辑上来讲这是不可能的。也许是因为车内紧张的气氛。汉克不喜欢伊利亚，伊利亚也知道这点而且从中找到了乐趣，幸好伊利亚今天并没有心思开玩笑。康纳对此很感激，要是他跑去招惹汉克，康纳可保不了他的命。

当他们终于到达目的地时，康纳感觉到前所未有的高兴。他们的到来吸引了中心大楼里许多仿生人的目光，比康纳上街时吸引的目光还要多。康纳知道缘由。伊利亚·卡姆斯基是 ** **造物主**** ，他是仿生人存在的唯一原因，这就像仿生人见到了他们的上帝一样。康纳第一次见到伊利亚时，他也有过这样的感觉。马库斯也许是他们象征意义上的神，但伊利亚是他们真正的神祇。

康纳带着他们进了马库斯所在的诊断室。

“我的确有很长时间没来过这里了。”伊利亚边走边说道。康纳看向赛门，后者完全没有被伊利亚的出现而吓到。也许他以前见过伊利亚，也可能只是一面之缘；或者是他太过担心马库斯，已经顾不上去在意伊利亚的身份了。赛门听到他们进门，他看着他们。

“康纳你回来了，你还请来了卡姆斯基先生！非常感谢您能帮助我们。”伊利亚的脸上露出微笑，但康纳知道那是硬挤出来的笑容。

“这不成问题。在我听说了他的情况之后，我很好奇，也想知道他究竟出了什么问题。”伊利亚走到一动不动的马库斯身边，打量着他。康纳能够看出那双眼睛之后，聪慧的大脑正在运转。

“我猜你们已经为他进行过全面的诊断，也做过检修扫描了。”

赛门点点头。“是的，扫描结果一直显示有多处错误，但又不指明究竟是什么问题。”伊利亚边点头边挠着下巴，他看着马库斯。

“我来检查一下他的机体内部，我建议你离开这里，这种场面可能不太好看。”赛门看着伊利亚。康纳能看出他并不是很信任那位造物主。

“我留下。”他说道。

伊利亚点点头，然后打开了马库斯的躯体隔板。伊利亚没开玩笑，看到马库斯的机体内部真的让人很不舒服。康纳突然想到自己此前从未见过仿生人的机体内部，他不舒服地轻哼起来，他听到汉克在他身后发出呕吐的声音，乔许立即就离开了屋子，而奇怪的是，赛门的眼睛却都不带眨一下的。伊利亚似乎被所有人的反应逗乐了，不过他朝赛门好奇地扬起眉毛。

“嗯，我知道是什么问题了。看来他的脉搏调节器有些电力损伤，不过是烧了几条线而已，很容易修复。他的机体大概是想修复损伤，所以他一直过热。”伊利亚伸手拿起马库斯身边小桌上的工具，开始修理损伤。他修理时，屋内一片寂静。

康纳观察着伊利亚，他似乎很和谐地与眼前的一切融合在一起。但康纳心里升起一种奇怪的感觉，伊利亚修理马库斯的动作很熟练，就好像他以前这样修理马库斯修理过很多次似的。康纳把这个想法扫到了一边，伊利亚以前肯定修理过很多仿生人。

伊利亚将马库斯脉搏调节器的两根线接在一起，马库斯突然弹起身大喊了一声，这打破了屋里的沉寂，也把所有人都吓了一跳。马库斯挣扎着努力了解着周遭环境，差点翻到检查台下面去。伊利亚举起手，表明他并无恶意。

“RK200，说出你的姓名。”马库斯气喘吁吁地环视了一圈屋子，他看了看康纳，然后看了看汉克，之后他又盯着伊利亚。

“马库斯，我的名字叫马库斯。”伊利亚点点头，把之前使用过的工具放回了那张小桌上，那张小桌现在沾上了几点蓝色血迹，他就近抓过一块布，擦干净了手。

赛门的手捧住马库斯的脸颊，马库斯的手也轻抚上赛门的脸，他闭上眼睛喘息着，想从刚才突然的惊醒中平静下来。

“赛门。”他说道，语气中是如释重负。

“马库斯。”泪水沿着赛门的脸颊滑落，但他在微笑。他倾过身，脸颊埋在马库斯的脖子边，双臂紧紧地揽住他，看上去很显然松了一口气。

马库斯微笑着抱紧了他。

康纳看着伊利亚，后者正看着那一对仿生人。他看上去对于赛门和马库斯的感情十分地……欣慰，不过他的目光依然悲伤。康纳无法移开视线。他看到赛门和马库斯那样亲密地紧紧拥抱彼此，康纳发现自己也想被人那样拥抱。

更令他担忧的是……他希望伊利亚是那个拥抱自己的人。


	13. 第十三章      挣扎的心

星期一  下午2:00

被仿生人的造物主这样近距离地检查着，马库斯感觉很奇怪。卡姆斯基先生非常好心地为他的系统进行了一次全面的评估和检查，被那个人紧紧地盯着令马库斯很不舒服，特别是在自己只穿着内衣的情况下，但是卡姆斯基先生全程都表现得很专业。现在造物主正在检查他的脑部，试图修复他明显已经损坏的音频处理器。马库斯还在适应着周遭的一切，他都没注意到自己的听力没有完全恢复。马库斯对整件事的记忆都是模糊的，他记得自己坐在公园的长椅上与赛门聊天，他记得收到了一个信号，他记得 ** **疼痛**** ，然后就是一片黑暗，他之前被告知自己已经关机一整天了，究竟发生了——

马库斯突然听到耳边传来一阵噪音，还有两下很响的噼啪声，他吓了一跳。卡姆斯基先生点点头，看上去很满意。“你的音频处理器现在应该可以正常工作了。”

马库斯点点头。“谢谢您，卡姆斯基先生。”

造物主本人翻个白眼。“别再叫什么卡姆斯基先生了，叫我伊利亚就好。”马库斯想听从他的话，但就这么……随意地称呼他感觉也太奇怪了，他觉得自己还没了解这个人到直呼其名的地步。马库斯还记得自己在卡尔家生活的第一个月，他一直不愿对卡尔直呼其名，卡尔想让他直接叫他的名字，但那位老人总是把马库斯当成人来对待，他一直等到马库斯觉得可以直呼他的名字的时候才这么说。直到他被生生地从他身边夺走，马库斯才意识到自己很喜欢卡尔的这一点。卡尔从不会命令马库斯去做什么，他只会提出建议，给予马库斯选择，让马库斯自愿服从。

马库斯微笑。“抱歉，但是我觉得这么随意地称呼您，我有些不太舒服，也许等到我们彼此熟识以后吧。”伊利亚耸耸肩，他叹口气，退后一步站在他身后。

“好吧，随你喜欢，不过你要知道，你这么说话让我觉得自己好老。”

马库斯大笑。“我道歉。”

马库斯的目光落在了房间左边的角落，赛门把椅子搬了过去，很显然已经进入了待机模式。马库斯充满爱意地看着他，他自己可能都不知道自己关机了。马库斯对此感到有些难过，因为赛门只会在压力极大的情况下才会不由自主地关机。

目前屋里就只有他们三人，乔许离开房间去找诺斯告诉她马库斯一切都好了。马库斯醒来时没在屋里看到她，对此他感觉有些奇怪。他知道他们两人之前闹了不愉快，但她应该不至于 ** **那么**** 生气吧。

康纳……唔他突然就离开了，非常突然，他的离开引起了屋里所有人的注意。汉克追在他身后也出去了。卡姆斯基先生好奇地扬起眉毛看着他离开，然后摇摇头继续把注意力放在马库斯身上。不过，马库斯看到了卡姆斯基先生的嘴角为康纳突然的离开而浮现出的微笑。

康纳的举动令人有些担忧，马库斯也想跟上去确认他是否一切都好。但是马库斯必须先确认自己的机体能正常运转才行，他觉得汉克副队长肯定能处理好那边的情况。

“我现在要再次把你接入主控器，这样我就可以再进行一次检修扫描，确保一切都正常运转。”马库斯点点头表示同意。卡姆斯基先生每接入一条线，马库斯就会皱起脸，这种感觉不是很舒服，感觉就好像不停地被戳来戳去似的。卡姆斯基先生被他的反应逗乐了。

“哪里不对吗，马库斯？”马库斯愣住了，这句话中有种非常……熟悉的感觉，这种感觉与人类所谓的“既视感”非常相似。这是个很简单的问题，但马库斯觉得自己以前好像听过卡姆斯基先生这么说过似的。

“怎么样？”卡姆斯基先生边问边走近他面前的桌子。

马库斯摇摇头，同时感觉到了身上的电缆线也跟着摇动。“没什么值得您担心的，卡姆斯基先生。”造物主盯着他看了一会，让马库斯都有些不舒服了，然后他耸耸肩，又走回了他使用的电脑前，他坐下，然后开始打字。

“那敢情好。”造物主说道。他沉默了一会，专注于手头的工作。他时不时地瞥几眼马库斯，像是他很好奇，想要问他什么事一样。马库斯非常想以之前提及的问题回问他。

“我能问你一个私人问题吗？”卡姆斯基先生突然发问，很显然做出了决定。马库斯警惕起来，他有种预感，在问问题这方面，卡姆斯基先生是个不知界限的人。但马库斯还是点点头。

“你和那个PL600型仿生人似乎很亲密，你俩在谈恋爱吗？”正如马库斯所想。他觉得自己脸蓝了，但他点点头。他不知道为什么，但与创造了他这个种族的造物主一起分享这样私人的事情，感觉和人类向上帝忏悔自己的罪孽很相似。他突然想到这样一幅图景：他跪在卡姆斯基先生脚边说“请宽恕我，天父，我罪孽深重。”这个想法一定是让自己露出了惊恐之色，卡姆斯基先生因此哈哈大笑起来。

“没必要觉得尴尬，马库斯，我只是问问罢了。”卡姆斯基先生简单打了几个字，然后他按下了回车键，检修扫描开始。他叉起胳膊靠在椅子里。马库斯吸了一口气，他感觉到自己的机体内部在电脑的检修扫描下嗡嗡作响。他活动了一下肩膀，感觉到接入自己的电缆线也跟着摇晃，这感觉真的很不舒服。

“您想知道我和赛门之间的事，是有什么原因吗？”马库斯问道，紧紧地盯着那人，那人只是随意地耸耸肩。  
“我只是好奇罢了。你俩之间的拥抱还有他的泪水表明你俩之间的关系并非柏拉图式的恋爱，不过，异常仿生人似乎的确……很能放得开自己对彼此的感情，无论是罗曼蒂克式的还是柏拉图式的，我并不想妄加猜测。”马库斯点点头，这有道理。仿生人之间有一种同伴情谊，而这种情谊有时会被误以为是爱情。马库斯从前就在这方面犯过错误，他因想起了诺斯而皱起眉。

马库斯瞥了一眼赛门，后者还在休眠。“我对赛门的感觉是我在其他任何人身上都感觉不到的，我关心卡尔，但与此不同。”马库斯停顿一下。“卡尔曾经是我的主人。”

卡姆斯基先生点点头。“卡尔·曼弗雷德，他是个才华横溢又性格古怪的人，我……听闻他过世的消息我很难过。”马库斯非常惊讶地朝他眨眨眼。

“您认识他？”

卡姆斯基先生点点头，嘴角勾起微笑。“是的，我与他曾是挚友。他为我画过一幅画，我也有他的很多作品。”马库斯傻乎乎地眨眨眼，想要理解这条信息。卡姆斯基先生紧紧地盯着他，很显然在观察他的反应。

“他……从未提起过你。”造物主大笑着松开交叉的胳膊，他伸手去拿别人为他端来的水，因为这个动作而皱起脸。马库斯觉得自己体内许久不用的护工程序又启动了，让他想去帮助那个人。

“我确定他不会提起我的，他知道我有多在意个人隐私。我差不多算是他作品的秘密买家吧，我们之间的友谊也不为人知。在我……隐居至底特律郊外后，我们就断了联系。我是在新闻上得知他去世的消息的。我为他的葬礼送了花。对此我感到很难过。”马库斯看着造物主。

“谢谢您。”马库斯回答道，他也不知道该说什么了。

卡姆斯基先生停顿一下，水杯举在半空。他看上去在思索着问题。“我在想你是否能告诉我他究竟是怎么死的，新闻说他被自己的仿生人所杀，但我知道绝非如此。”

马库斯皱眉。“您怎么就那么肯定？”锐利的冰蓝色眼眸对上了蓝色与绿色的眼睛。

“因为我知道……关于失去的意义，我个人也了解卡尔的为人。他大概是我认识的人类当中，我唯一还能忍受得了的。他很……和善，这种和善并无高人一等的姿态，他待人接物也不失偏颇。当你谈起他时你的眼神……你眼中的痛苦，那是只有失去了双亲之人才能看懂的眼神。除此之外，任何人，无论是仿生人还是人类，都不会对卡尔动杀心。”马库斯短暂地攥紧拳头，然后他强迫自己放松。他内心百感交集，这些情感令他感受到了很长一段时间里没感受到的痛苦。他的脸上一定是浮现出了痛苦的神色，卡姆斯基先生安慰地举起手。

“如果你不想的话，你就不用非要告诉我，我只是好奇罢了。就像我说的，我与卡尔的关系曾经非常亲近……他对我来说几乎是父亲一样的人物。”卡姆斯基先生露出真诚的微笑，这个笑容消解了他此前冷冰冰的态度。“他是个很毒舌也很独特的父亲，但他总是能说出蕴含大智慧的话，也能给出睿智的建议。”

马库斯悲伤地微笑，卡姆斯基先生对卡尔的描述真的太准确了。马库斯叹口气，他猜自己应该让卡姆斯基先生知道卡尔究竟是怎么死的。如果要马库斯仔细想想的话，他真的无法彻底接受那人已经不在了的事实。逻辑上来讲，他知道这点，但是心理上，他抵制着这个想法，就好像这个想法在灼烧着他一样。如果马库斯想要真正放下这件事，然后重建他与里奥的关系，他就必须接受既定事实。

马库斯深吸一口气，再叙了那个令他痛苦的故事，卡姆斯基先生认真地听着他所说的每个字。马库斯说完，卡姆斯基先生摇摇头。“太不幸了，我很遗憾你经历了这样的事，这一定很艰难。不幸的是，一旦涉及仿生人，人类就有所偏见。”

马库斯端详着造物主。他的语气很苦涩，他说到“人类”这个词时所用的语气与诺斯提及这个词时的语气很相似。这令马库斯陷入深思。他在想卡姆斯基先生对异常仿生人会有何评价，看上去他完全不介意，因为他愿意帮助马库斯。从他说话的态度来看，马库斯不禁好奇，他是否喜欢仿生人更胜过喜欢人类呢。

“我已经在接受这一点了。”隔了一会，马库斯继续说道，“不过我很感激您的此番伤感。”他们之间再次沉默了，直到电脑提示检修扫描已结束。卡姆斯基先生扫了一眼电脑，满意地哼了一声。

“看来你的所有部件都运转良好，我现在要进行诊断扫描了。”马库斯再次点点头表示同意。卡姆斯基先生准备着下一个阶段的评估，马库斯趁机仔细地搜索了此人一番，他快速浏览着他得到的信息。

伊利亚·卡姆斯基，生于2002年7月17日，智商171，16岁毕业于科布瑞治大学，随后立即创办了模控生命公司；20岁时发明钛310以及生物组件，并成功创造出第一个名为“克洛伊”的仿生人；26岁时被提名“本世纪最杰出人物”称号，此后不久，卡姆斯基先生就让出了模控生命公司总裁一职。对此他未作出任何解释，不过坊间有谣传称是他与董事会关于公司未来走向问题意见不合所致。

卡姆斯基先生在非常年轻的时候就取得了许多成就，他无疑是“本世纪最杰出人物”，他完全是个天才。他也和马库斯预想的不同。马库斯原以为他在那样年轻的时候取得了那样多的成就，他想必定是一个……自命不凡的势利小人。虽然这个人的确有种“我比你优秀”的气场，但他的确有如此表现的资本，他所拥有的认同都是他努力工作挣来的。不过这个人有一种很悠然的性格，太过悠闲让马库斯很是惊讶。

马库斯好奇卡姆斯基先生更年轻时是什么样子。任何在他那样年轻的时候获得那样多成功的人差不多都会变成玩世不恭的花花公子，然而，就马库斯能找到的信息和他所知道的信息来看，卡姆斯基先生非常注重个人隐私，除非必要，他从不将自己暴露在聚光灯下。显然他也不喜欢人类的陪伴，有消息称他总是和他所创造的仿生人在一起。马库斯觉得这也情有可原。如果他在自己创造的仿生人身上倾注了半生心血，那在他“退休”之后，他想跟自己创造出的仿生人待在一起也是可以理解的。不过，马库斯还是觉得卡姆斯基先生愿意和仿生人在一起是因为他觉得仿生人很有趣。卡姆斯基先生似乎不愿意跟无法引起他兴趣的人相处。

这让马库斯想到了康纳。卡姆斯基先生似乎对康纳有一种……令人不安的兴趣。他总是盯着康纳看。在康纳突然离开之前，卡姆斯基先生的目光总会游移到他身上。这位仿生人的造物主凝视康纳的眼神就好像……他在康纳身上寻找什么东西，而他希望康纳能自行发现一样。这让马库斯心有不安。虽然马库斯觉得这是因为康纳在心事重重的时候也会向那人露出同样的表情，但任谁都不难看出康纳对那人有极大的兴趣。究竟是怎么个感兴趣法，马库斯还不能确定……但他就是有这样的预感。

这种情况下令人在意的是卡姆斯基先生。马库斯很擅长解读他人，虽然比不上赛门，但他还是能判断得出一个人的性格。卡姆斯基先生是无法解读的谜团，他极其聪慧，但人人都知道这点；他十分神秘，但这也是人尽皆知的事情；他非常注重隐私，众人依然都知晓这点。看来大众对于卡姆斯基先生多少都有所了解，但他们又对他一无所知。他就是一个被显而易见的事实所包裹的谜团。他的真实意图为何？在他离开公司前，他对仿生人的未来有何规划？在他让位前是否已经有了相关计划？然而这些都不是马库斯想知道的事。

“我脸上有东西吗，还是我太迷人了？”卡姆斯基先生转过头看着他，又交叉起胳膊靠近椅子里，诊断扫描开始了。马库斯扭扭身子，因自身代码被入侵而感到不舒服。他的内心升起一阵惊惶，而后他又让自己冷静下来。他很好，不会有什么事，他很安全。

“你想问我什么事吗？”卡姆斯基先生问道，他抿了一口水。

“您对康纳有何感觉。”卡姆斯基先生呛到了水，他咳嗽着。他把水杯放在桌上，一只手拍着胸口，一只手捂住受伤的身侧，边咳嗽边因疼痛而皱起脸。马库斯为吓到这个人、让他经受疼痛而心生不安。

过了一会，卡姆斯基先生清清嗓子。“怎么问起这个，马库斯，我不明白你在暗示什么。”

马库斯的异瞳紧紧地盯着他。“您对康纳很显然有兴趣，我想知道您对他有何意图。”卡姆斯基先生带着一脸难以置信的表情朝着他迅速眨眨眼，他轻笑出声，好像他不敢相信自己居然会被这样质问。

“就算我有兴趣，我也不明白我的兴趣与你何干。”马库斯微微眯起眼睛。

“的确与我不相关，但是我关心康纳，我知道他很容易对人对事产生依恋，所以我担心他。我担心是因为无论他陷进什么事里，他都会全心付出而完全不顾自己，他就是那么无私的人。我有预感康纳对你产生了浪漫感情，别想否认这点，我知道你也注意到了。涉及感情之事，康纳会非常……脆弱，所以这话我只说一遍，如果你不打算回应他的感情，那就趁早让他知道这点。 ** **别，玩，弄，他**** 。”伊利亚眨眨眼，然后又眨眨眼，震惊又好笑地扬起眉毛，他开始笑，没有笑出声，但还是边笑边抖着肩膀。

“哇哦。”他最终开口。他转向电脑，挠了挠下巴。“我刚才是被仿生人的上帝本人威胁了吗？”马库斯叹口气。

“我没有想要威胁您，卡姆斯基先生，我只是见不得康纳伤心。他经历了很多，但还是愿意接受自革命以来发生的一切，愿意接受发生在他身上的一切。他最不需要的就是处理他被玩弄的感情。”马库斯的语气表明这是他对此事的最终定论。

卡姆斯基先生哼了一声，然后他……慢慢地点点头。

“我会把你说的话都记在心里的，马库斯。”马库斯注意到自己的问题并没有得到答案，但不知怎的，马库斯知道自己是得不到答案的。

余下的检测过程中，他们一直沉默着。

检测结束了，卡姆斯基先生带着一脸讶异和崇敬看着屏幕。

“真的太有趣了，你的代码真的非常令人惊叹——”那人皱起眉斜瞥了一眼屏幕，马库斯也担忧地看了一眼屏幕。

“有什么问题吗？”马库斯问道。

“是的，你的代码中出现了异常，其中带有恶意代码，可能是之前试图入侵你系统的病毒遗留下来的东西，我来试试看能不能——”马库斯突然大叫一声，脑中传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，他身体前倾，捂住了头。

马库斯听到椅子突然一声响。“马库斯？！”

“见鬼！看来是不行，对不起。”卡姆斯基先生说道，“我是想试试能不能接入那个东西，然后手动移除它，看来它……顽固地嵌入了你的系统。”马库斯皱起脸，脑内的跳痛开始消解，他都不知道自己的脑子居然还能感觉到跳痛。马库斯感觉到赛门的手搭上了自己的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”赛门问道。马库斯呻吟一声，但还是点点头。

“是的……啊噢，太疼了，为什么那么疼？”卡姆斯基先生不再尝试了，他现在正盯着屏幕，双手握在一起撑着下巴若有所思。

“这真是有趣极了。”马库斯和赛门几乎失去耐心了，两人等待着他的解释。

“在我为仿生人编写杀毒程序时，我见过很多种病毒。我能看出这条恶意病毒十分强大，其目的就是控制你的神经处理器，以此控制你的全身机能。你装载的杀毒程序对它不起作用，不过看来是你的代码击溃了它，还困住了它残留的部分。这与杀毒软件隔离并删除一切带有威胁的代码的操作十分相似，你的代码做出了同样的操作反应。这很可能是你故障的原因，不过后者仅是理论罢了。”赛门的手捏紧了马库斯的肩膀。而马库斯则感觉这之前的自己好像被侵犯了一样。

“这条病毒……还在他的系统内？”赛门小心翼翼地问道。卡姆斯基先生点点头。

“是的，看上去……它被隔离了，有可能已经失活了，但它的确还在那里。”马库斯接受着这条信息，他移开视线。他不知道该怎么理解这条信息，他吞咽一下，然后问出了那个他和赛门都不愿意问的问题。

“它是否有可能依然活跃？它会不会试图再次掌控我的系统？”卡姆斯基先生看着他，眼中闪过一丝同情。

“我不知道。”卡姆斯基先生缓慢地轻声说道，“目前我不清楚这条病毒的能力，但是我并不排除这种可能。据我所知，它的残存物看上去十分虚弱。除非它能进化，或者自行重组冲破隔离，我觉得它应该不会试图再次控制你了。”没有一句话能让马库斯放心。赛门支持地捏捏他的肩膀。

“我会下载这条信息，看看能不能编写出清除它的程序，但在那之前，我建议你不要与其他仿生人建立连接，以防它仍然活跃。就康纳身上发生的事来看，这条病毒在仿生人之间具有高度传染性。”马库斯对他最后一段话皱起眉。康纳身上出了什么事？在他昏迷的时候康纳也经历了类似的事吗？马库斯突然想起了什么。

“卡姆斯基先生，那个枪击你的RT600型仿生人怎么样了？”马库斯没料到那人的举止改变得如此迅速，他绷紧了下巴和肩膀，目光是骇人的冰冷，他还短暂的捏紧了拳头。这份情绪来得快去得快。卡姆斯基先生又坐在电脑前，再次开始打字。

“让康纳跟你解释吧。”马库斯能从他的语气中听出来，他对此事的讨论到此为止。卡姆斯基先生敲下一个按键，主控器的核心与马库斯的机体断开了连接，马库斯因此喘息了一下。

“结束了，我会复制一份这条代码，然后我就会离开了。”马库斯盯着他，有种想为不知名的原因向那人道歉的冲动。马库斯从检查台上下来，他拿过赛门递给自己的衣服，他看着注意力完全放在电脑屏幕上的卡姆斯基先生。

“非常感谢您的帮助，卡姆斯基先生，谢谢您。”卡姆斯基先生并没有回答，马库斯觉得自己之前的话大概是触到了那人的什么禁忌。他看向赛门，后者毫不知情地耸耸肩。马库斯穿上了衣服，最后看了一眼卡姆斯基先生，然后他和赛门一起离开了那间屋子。

马库斯一直在想，卡姆斯基先生和他的仿生人身上究竟发生了什么事？

***

星期一 下午3:00

“操，康纳，你在这儿呢，你知道你要是不想被人找到的话还真的是很难让人找到啊。”康纳顾不上回答汉克了。要是他知道了他会怎么看待自己啊？

他感觉到汉克在自己身边坐下了，康纳缩成一团，他现在十分想念自己的硬币。

自从康纳离开诊断室，他的脑子就开始飞速运转。他躲到了中心大楼里一间无人使用的办公室里，他知道自己的LED灯圈变黄了，他不知道该思考些什么了。在观察马库斯和赛门时，他突然就意识到自己对伊利亚·卡姆斯基已经产生了浪漫感情。他对见鬼的伊利亚·卡姆斯基有感情。那是他这个种族的造物主，是他的神。康纳意识到这点时，他的喉咙突然发紧，脉搏调节器也开始飞速搏动，他还感觉体内有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。看到伊利亚更是让他的这种情绪愈发强烈了，强到他不得不离开那间屋子。

他不敢相信，这种感觉是什么时候开始有的？康纳觉得这种感情不可能突然就冒出来了，肯定是有某种迹象的。应该不会是那人中枪的时候吧？康纳的程序就是专门处理那种情况的，就算他现在成为了异常仿生人，这一事实也无可改变。他的这些新情绪的确让他倍感压力，但他都克服了。不对，肯定还有别的什么。康纳搜索着自己的记忆。只要他和伊利亚共处一室，他就有些焦虑不安，他与伊利亚第一次见面时，他就是这样的心情。当然康纳也可以说那是因为自己要去见的人创造了仿生人，他是去见自己的造物主，去见自己的神，任何人见到自己的神都会紧张。伊利亚也总是散发出一种掌控一切的气场，尽管那人要比康纳矮一些，但他总是会让康纳觉得自己才是矮小的那一个。

康纳闭上眼睛。他不能再自欺欺人了，那些迹象早就出现了。在他第一次见到伊利亚而屏住呼吸的时候；每次伊利亚和他说话时，康纳难以好好思考的时候；那个人无时不刻地出现在他的脑海里的时候；即使在革命期间忙碌之时，他还是会一直想着伊利亚的时候。

康纳还记得在那人生命垂危之时，他轻抚着那人的头发安慰着他；他还记得在那人痊愈时，他的手指扫过那人的指尖；他还记得自己无法忍受在那人醒来之前离开他的想法。康纳想起了只要那人显露出哪怕一丝不适的表情，他的心中就会涌起想要过去帮助那人的冲动。不，那些迹象一直都有，他只是一直不愿承认罢了。然而，现在他知道了……他却不知道该如何应对这样的情况。

“康纳！康纳，回答我，怎么回事？”康纳依然闭着眼睛，不敢看汉克。

“我对伊利亚有感情了。”康纳总是那么直白。他听到汉克又惊又气，说话都有些结巴了，就好像他快要淹死了一样。

“什么玩意儿？！什么？！”

康纳一直闭着眼睛。“这是我站在那里时突然感觉到的，当马库斯和赛门拥抱的时候……我发现我也想被那样拥抱……而且我希望那个人是伊利亚。我想要 ** **他**** 抱着我。”汉克目瞪口呆地喊了一声。康纳鼓起勇气睁开眼瞥了他一眼，汉克双手捂着脸。

“操，康纳！操！操，除了操我真的不知道该说什么了！”康纳咬着嘴唇，缩紧了身子，他的脸因为尴尬变蓝了。

“我，我也不知道该说什么。”康纳颤抖地说道。

“哦我的老天爷啊康纳，我得喝醉点才能面对这种事！老天呐，康纳，为什么偏偏是他啊！”康纳摇摇头，他的LED灯圈变红了。

“我不知道！但这种感觉……很可怕，本应该给人带来美好感觉的事物怎么会让人感觉这么糟糕。我感觉很奇怪，我的脉搏调节器总会因为我想到他而加速，我的喉咙也会发紧，我感觉我的身体也在疼只要靠近——”

“老天爷啊操，康纳！求你了，快他妈停下！噢我的老天！”康纳羞耻地捂住脸。这些感觉……带给他非常奇怪的感觉，他实在是太困惑了，他的压力值也在上升。他听到汉克嘟囔着，然后一只手揽住了他的肩膀，接着侧着身子的他被拉进一个拥抱里。

“操，会没事的，康纳，好吧？”

康纳咬着嘴唇。怎么会没事？这一切要怎样才可能会没事？

“冷静，我知道这一切肯定让你非常困惑，特别是这件事关乎那个混蛋，但是一切都会好起来的。”康纳摇摇头。

“我不明白，汉克，我不明白。”康纳说道。

汉克耸耸肩。“呃，这就是对一个人产生感情时会有的感觉，康纳，你完全不明白你为什么会有这样的感觉，你只是……就这么感觉了。我知道这很难接受，相信我，真的太丫难以接受了，但是感觉到不知所措是很正常的。”康纳捏紧了拳头，他确定如果可以的话，他这么捏下去手指一定会断掉。

“这种感觉很痛苦，汉克，为什么这种感觉让我那么痛苦？”汉克努力组织着语言，他不知道该如何回答康纳的问题。康纳知道这种问题很难回答，无论对于人类还是仿生人来说，浪漫感情都是一种很难处理的情感。但是，康纳却觉得想起自己所爱的人不应该会有这么心痛的感觉才对，为什么他一想到伊利亚就觉得很痛苦呢？

“听着，康纳，我真的希望这个人能是别人，我是说我 ** **真的**** 希望能是其他的任何人，但见鬼的不是。我不知道该跟你说些什么，也不知道你应不应该为自己的感情而采取行动。但我只知道我会一直在你身边的，无论你的决定为何。而且如果那个混蛋伤害了你，我也非常乐意把那家伙揍一顿。”康纳不禁笑起来，他还是觉得不知所措，但汉克的话让他感觉好多了。

“谢谢你，汉克。”汉克嘟囔了一声。

“听着，康纳，我真的不知道该说什么，这事儿太丫突然了，但是我觉得你现在先不要跟他说，给自己点时间来……我不知道，认清你的感情吧。在你做出任何与他有关的冲动决定前，先努力理清自己的感觉吧。”康纳同意汉克的话。那位造物主最近刚刚经历了两次创伤，他目前的心理状态令人捉摸不定。康纳不想再因自己混乱的感情而给他徒增压力。

“我不会跟他说的，汉克，我还是不明白我的感觉，而且我能肯定的是就算我想向他解释这种感情，他也不会明白的。”汉克哼了一声，然后他又呻吟着捂住了眼睛。

“操，康纳，为什么是他？！”

康纳深吸一口气，他感觉更冷静了。“我没法回答这个问题，汉克。从我第一次见到他，我就……被他吸引了，我总是会想着他，想和他在一起。我猜他中枪这件事彻底地激起了我的这些感觉，我当时……很害怕，汉克，在我想到他可能要死了的时候，我……非常害怕，我受不了这个想法。现在回想起来，很显然我是对他有感情了，我却一直不承认。我不明白为什么，也许是因为他的身份，也许是因为我很确定他不会回应我的感情。”

汉克恼怒地哼哼着。“我觉得不是吧，康纳，那个混蛋对你可太感兴趣了，我说他看你的眼神‘色眯眯’(bedroom eyes)的，这话可不假。”康纳前往伊利亚家时搜索过这个词，意思是“某人在对你产生性欲的情况下会表露出的眼神”。康纳当时并没有多想，但现在他明白了，一阵强烈的欲望冲过他全身的人工血管。不过他忍住了没告诉汉克。

“我真的不知道他对你是不是有这种感觉，”汉克继续说道。“那个人的泳池里还有俩克洛伊呢，我都能猜到她俩在那儿是干什么用的了。”康纳皱起眉，他也有过猜测，但他还是忍住了什么都没说。

“很显然，康纳，他觉得你很……有趣，我不知道这是不是好事，如果上帝问他问题，那个混蛋估计都能避而不答。”伊利亚不信神，但康纳明白这句话的意思。

“就像我刚才说的，康纳，给自己点时间吧，你一定要确定自己真正地、完全地明白了自己的感情，然后你再做其它的决定。”康纳已经知道自己的感觉了，但他还是不明白这份感情，但他知道自己的感觉了。这不是他最近才建立起的感情，这份感情长久以来一直蛰伏在他体内。不过他明白汉克的担忧，对人对事，康纳的确会很快地产生依恋。

“是的，汉克，我明白。”两人陷入了沉默，而汉克突然的喊叫打破了沉默。

“操，康纳，为什么是他啊！？我晚上绝对要做噩梦了！”康纳笑了。

把话都说出来之后，他感觉好多了。他不知道接下来该怎么办，但一如既往，他会想到办法的。

“我道歉，汉克。”

汉克拍拍他的肩膀。“行啦，我们也聊够这桩破事儿了，回去看看马库斯吧，这样我们就能送那个自以为是的混蛋回酒店去，然后我们就能回家了。”康纳想到自己又要见到伊利亚了，他的喉咙发紧，但他还是控制住了自己。他可不能让自己的感情妨碍自己去做要做的事。

“当然，汉克。”

他们走回中心大楼的走廊时，马库斯正和乔许、赛门还有……天啊，诺斯，站在一起。康纳原以为他们会因为马库斯的苏醒而高兴，然而他们却一脸凝重。

出了什么事。

尽管一脸严肃，看到康纳的马库斯还是松了一口气。“康纳，你没事吧？你刚才突然就离开了。”

康纳微笑。“是的，我很好，马库斯，我觉得更重要的是你还好吗？”马库斯的那双异瞳看着他。他知道康纳哪里不对，但他决定还是不在众人面前提起。

“我现在一切正常，但是，有……另一件事需要我们担心了。”马库斯把伊利亚的发现告诉了康纳，康纳突然感到一阵惊惶。他的目光从马库斯身上移开，LED灯圈又一次变成了黄色。

“康纳？”康纳转过头看着马库斯，后者一如既往地耐心等待着他的回应。

“我只是在想我的系统里是不是也有相同的情况，在我和克洛伊连接时，那条病毒的确也想入侵我的系统。”除了汉克，所有人都一脸疑惑地看着他，不明白他在说什么。然后康纳想起他们对之前警局里发生的一切都一无所知。

“伊利亚没告诉你们吗？”马库斯皱起眉，移开了视线，康纳忧虑起来。

“我问到这事的时候，他突然变得……很紧张，然后他让我来问你，我想我也许……冒犯到了他，他临走前对我的态度有些冷淡。”康纳很惊讶。

“他走了？”

马库斯点点头。“你回来前不久他就走了，他叫了一辆出租车，他说他会研究那条病毒的残存物，一找到能清除它的办法就会联系我们。”

康纳咬着嘴唇。他不敢相信那人就那么突然离开了，他甚至都没有等一等和康纳说点什么。他哪里不对，康纳很确定这一点。马库斯说了什么让他那么不高兴，到了突然离开的地步？

“康纳？”马库斯的语气中满是担忧。康纳摇摇头，这些事他稍后再去想，现在他得集中精力。康纳把马库斯在昏迷时错过的事都告诉了他，省略了自己与伊利亚的那些比较私人的细节。他说完等着马库斯的反应，但马库斯未发一言。

过了一会，乔许打破了沉默。“真是见鬼，这意味着什么？”他问道。

马库斯搓搓脸，疲惫地叹口气。他叉起胳膊看着地面。

“把细节拼凑起来看，看来是有这么一条病毒，它可以掌控你的神经处理器，然后它就能进一步控制你的全身机能。而且从康纳的话来判断，如果另一个仿生人与被感染的仿生人连接的话，病毒也会借此控制那个仿生人。”所有人都沉默了。

“那我们要怎么办？拿他们怎么办？”诺斯问道。马库斯疲惫又疑惑地看了她一眼。康纳一直盯着地面，在她说话的同时微微转过身。他还是不知道该如何面对她之前的指责。马库斯注意到了康纳的举动，他好奇地歪了歪头，然后他又将注意力转向诺斯。

“我们打算对谁怎么办，诺斯？”马库斯问道。

诺斯看着他，就好像她不敢相信他会这么问一样。“模控生命啊，你知道的，马库斯！只有他们才能做出这种事来！”

马库斯耸耸肩。“也许吧，但是任何普通且聪明的程序员都能做出这种事来，反仿生人组织里有很多我们的敌人，诺斯，谁知道他们都有什么能耐。而且，到目前为止，模控生命还没做出什么值得我们担心的事来，并不是说这与他们无关，但我们并没有任何证据。”

诺斯嗤声。“普通的程序员，马库斯！一个普通的程序员怎么可能非要追杀伊利亚·卡姆斯基？”

马库斯沮丧地低吼一声，他揉揉太阳穴。“我不知道，诺斯！好吗，我不知道！我不可能知道所有事！我也像你一样在弄清情况，我只知道一些事实而已！卡姆斯基先生的仿生人还有我自己都感染了一种能够控制我们行动的病毒，而且这种病毒还想趁着康纳与卡姆斯基先生的仿生人连接时控制他，这就是我们知道的所有信息了！我们不知道是谁干的，也不知道他们为什么要这么做，但我们不能随便冤枉人！模控生命依然比我们有权有势，这就是事实！如果他们想的话，他们完全可以让我们的处境无比艰难！他们没有表现出敌意，那我们就不可能故意与他们为敌！”

诺斯叹口气，她低下头，投降式地举起手。“那你说我们该怎么办？”她问道。

“什么都不做。”赛门开口。所有人都看向了他。

“赛门？”马库斯问道。赛门的目光移向众人，他的眼中满是忧伤。赛门看向马库斯时，康纳的呼吸哽住了，他眼中满溢着太多对马库斯的担忧和爱意，这种眼神深深触动了康纳。

“目前……我们什么都做不了。”他低语道。马库斯伸手握住了他的手，赛门也很欣慰地握住了他的手。康纳看到诺斯绷紧了肩膀，马库斯也注意到了，但他目前似乎只想安慰赛门。

马库斯打破了紧张的气氛。“卡姆斯基先生说他会试着编写一道清除病毒的程序，我猜……我们只能等待，看他能否做到了。”众人又一次沉默了。

“那在那之前我们要怎么办？”乔许问道。

马库斯耸耸肩。“一如既往……我们坚持住，然后继续前进。”康纳叹口气，棕色的眼睛对上了绿色和蓝色的眼眸。

康纳点点头。“好吧。”


	14. 第十四章      一点儿牢骚

星期一 晚上7:00

“乔许。”那个仿生人吓了一大跳，差点从椅子上跌下来，马库斯被逗乐了。

“马库斯！操，你吓到我了！走路的时候出点声儿啊见鬼！”马库斯微笑。卡尔以前也跟他说过，他在屋里走路时脚步太轻了，马库斯想起他大喊过“你要把我吓出心脏病啊马库斯！”现在这句话给马库斯一种苦甜参半的讽刺感。

乔许正坐在中心大楼的一间休息室里。因为仿生人不需要吃东西，所以他们将这间屋子用作仿生人在大楼内的一间公共休息室。大多数仿生人都回屋休眠了，屋里空荡荡的，只有他和乔许两人。

“我道歉，乔许，我也不想打扰你，你有什么重要的事要做吗？”乔许摇摇头，放下了手中的平板，然后转过身完全面对马库斯。

“你并没有打扰到我，马库斯，我也没有什么重要的事要做，我已经把今天需要做的事都做完了，我只是需要一点时间放松，你需要什么吗？”马库斯犹豫了一下，他真的不该问的，但他觉得如果不问乔许的话，他也得不到直接的答案。

“我昏迷的时候，赛门、诺斯还有康纳之间发生了什么事吗？”乔许有些夸张地抽了一口气，拉下了脸，马库斯从他的表情就已经知道了答案。哦老天。

“呃……你为什么要问这个？”乔许挠着后脑勺，目光躲避着马库斯。好吧，看来他们之间的确发生了什么不愉快。马库斯坐在乔许身边叹口气，他温和但坚定地看着乔许。

“出了什么事？”乔许摇摇头，表示没事，但看到马库斯坚定的眼神，他挫败地叹口气。

“呃……在你关机的时候，康纳去找卡姆斯基先生看他能不能唤醒你之前……赛门和诺斯吵了一架。差不多是诺斯挑起来的，她先是指责康纳是个叛徒，你知道她发脾气什么样。赛门为他辩驳了几句，然后她就提到了你和他的关系然后呃……就失控了。”马库斯叹息着点点头。他活动着肩膀，已经能感觉到肩上逐渐聚集的压力。

“我猜诺斯那时无心之下对他出言不逊了？”让马库斯惊讶的是，乔许摇了摇头。

“不，呃，其实她有，但让人惊讶的是，赛门发火了。”马库斯看着乔许，觉得他是在开玩笑，但乔许一脸严肃。

“赛门？！我们的赛门？！”乔许点点头，他搓了搓后脖颈然后继续说道。

“是的，诺斯喋喋不休，赛门突然就发火了，真的还挺吓人的。我得说我们所有人都吓到了，诺斯也吓到了。我以前从来没见过赛门那么生气，他说的那些话，嗯……他肯定是因为你才压力那么大的，才会那样发火的。”马库斯叹口气，他倾过身子，双臂放在大腿上。

“我没法和你连接，所以你还是把他们说的话都告诉我吧。”乔许犹豫了一下，但他还是照做了。听到最后，马库斯双手捂住了脸。他简直不敢相信，他也就关机了一天，耶利哥内部就混乱成这样了。乔许拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你不该担心的，马库斯，我们当时压力都很大，而且都很担心你，他俩终究会和好的，赛门和诺斯以前也吵过架……虽然不像这次，但他们以前的确有过争执，他们会没事的。”马库斯知道这点，但这不是他沮丧的原因，他知道自己必须要和诺斯谈谈了。

他也会就赛门所说的话跟他谈谈的。诺斯的这种行为已经开始有些令人难以忍受了，马库斯忍受了诺斯的很多事，但他不能任她仅仅因为对于马库斯不能回应她的感情一事而耿耿于怀，就此拖垮他在耶利哥成员间建立起的友谊。以现在的情况来看，他们绝对不能内部分裂。他已经知道康纳把她说的话放在心上了，他之前都不敢看她了。马库斯叹口气，他拍了拍乔许的肩膀。

“谢谢你，乔许，晚安。”马库斯站起身，但乔许抓住了他的手腕。

“马库斯，我早就想问你了，你还好吗……对于现在的这一切？”马库斯看着乔许。不，他不好，他一点都不好。但是乔许不需要知道这点。

“是的，我很好，乔许，卡姆斯基先生已经修好了我身上所有的故障。”

乔许眯起眼睛看着他。“你知道我不是这个意思。”

马库斯的确知道他的用意何在，但他现在也没摸清状况，任谁都没法接受自己系统内潜藏了一个危险的恶意软件吧？

“我……已经在尽我所能地处理这一切了。”

乔许点点头，移开了视线。“我只想说对不起，马库斯，我们现在经历的这一切，你为仿生人争取权利还要照顾到每个人，我知道这些对你来说很不容易。”

马库斯微笑，这个微笑表明了他在精神上有多疲累，但这是个很真诚的微笑。“我能处理好的，我总能做到的……但是，谢谢你，乔许。”乔许回以他一个微笑，然后祝他晚安，让他离开了。

马库斯刚进电梯就按下了楼层按钮，然后前往了那间他从未想过自己会自愿前往的房间。他叩门三下，须臾，门开了。马库斯立即就转开了头，他有些恼怒了。诺斯站在他面前，身上只穿着胸罩和一条很短的睡裤。马库斯知道她平时不会这样来应门的。

“马库斯，没想到你会来，你来这儿干什么？”马库斯知道她在说谎。她的房间和其他人的屋子一样，都是由办公室改造成卧室的，但不像其他人的屋子，诺斯的房间有一扇拉着百叶窗的大窗户。他之前看到她透过百叶窗瞥了自己一眼，这就说明她是故意这样来应门的。

“诺斯，穿上衣服，我们得谈谈。”诺斯站了许久，然后她走回屋里，伸手从旁边的椅子上拿了一件衬衫穿上。

“你想干什么，马库斯？”她问道，语气冰冷。马库斯走进屋里关上房门，他一直等到她穿好，然后才转过身面对她。

“我知道你和赛门吵架的事了。”她轻哼一声翻个白眼，然后随意地坐在床上。“我猜赛门肯定是告诉你了，我猜你是来这里袒护他的，是来教训我的？”

马库斯皱眉。“其实我问了乔许，但我知道赛门会大事化小，而且还会把错都揽在自己身上，我知道整件事的经过，诺斯，你过分了。”

她嗤声叉起胳膊。“继续啊，说我是个多糟糕的人，说我需要控制自己的脾气，就跟你平时袒护赛门时说的话那些话一样嘛。”马库斯忍住瞪视她的冲动，他必须记住自己是在和谁说话，他不想成为她的敌人，尽管她的态度让这场谈话很难进行。

“我并不是袒护他，诺斯，我打算就他对你说的话跟他谈谈的，尽管他当时是被激怒的。不过，我并不想先谈赛门，我想先谈谈你对康纳说的那些话，那真的太没必要了，你差不多就是在指责他背叛了我们还伤害了我！你知不知道那些话对他会产生什么影响？要是他觉得我们现在不信任他了该怎么办？”

诺斯依然叉着胳膊，她盯着地板，轻蔑地撇撇嘴。“我完全可以那么说他，马库斯！他唯一的目标本来就是追捕我们！”

马库斯翻个白眼。“又提起这个，诺斯？！他还要怎么做才能让你相信他只是想帮助我们？！我们现在的自由，康纳有一份功劳，要不是他有所行动，我们早就死了，你为什么就非要把他看成敌人呢？！”

诺斯瞪着他，双眼湿润，她的呼吸急促起来。“因为他为那些把我造成妓女的人卖命！”马库斯停住了，他的怒火消退了。他还要继续劝诫她，但首先他需要谈谈这件事。

“那不是你的错，诺斯。”马库斯尽可能平静地说道。

诺斯难以置信地大笑起来，她的眼中盈满泪水。“你以为我不知道吗！我知道这不是我的错，但我就是控制不住地愤怒！你根本不知道那是什么感觉，马库斯，你一直很幸运！你有关心你的人！我，我什么都没有，我只有那些恶心的污言秽语！每天我都得被迫取悦那些人！所以对不起，我就是很气那个想因为我逃离那些折磨而追捕我的人！”马库斯理解她的心情，但诺斯将愤怒转向了错误的方向。

“那不是康纳的错。”马库斯低语道。

诺斯双手捂着脸，她尖叫起来。“他当时在追捕我们啊马库斯！没人知道被抓住的仿生人会有什么样的下场！要是我们被强制关机了呢？要是我们被重置然后被送回去继续做我们的程序要我们做的事呢！ ** **每一天**** ，我都活在恐惧里，害怕他会找到我们，那样我就又会被送回地狱！我会因此永远恨他！”

马库斯闭上眼睛深呼吸，他看向诺斯，后者的眼神已近疯狂，马库斯知道她让昔日的痛苦妨碍了逻辑思考。他必须让她看清事实。

“那么，你就是痛恨康纳的存在，恨他的程序让他做出那些事，恨他像原来的你那样？”

诺斯眨眨眼。“什么！不，不是那样的——”

马库斯点点头，打断她的话。“是的，就是这样，诺斯，你就是这么说的，你恨康纳，恨他像你一样，一个深受模控生命折磨的受害者。”两人都沉默了。

“我——”马库斯抬起手示意她别说了，他走到诺斯身边跪下来，双手覆上她的手，然后真诚地看着她。

“我明白，诺斯，是的，我的确无法想象你都经历了什么，但我理解你的愤怒和伤痛，理解你对于人类和模控生命的恨意。诺斯……我很遗憾你经历了那些事，但是，你必须意识到一点，就是我们不是你的敌人，我不是，赛门不是，乔许不是，康纳也不是……所有的人类也不是。”听到最后一句话，诺斯绷紧了身子。

“你说人类也不是是什么意思？！他们伤害了我，马库斯！他们每天都伤害我！”但马库斯再次摇摇头。

“不，诺斯，一小部分人类伤害了你，而不是每个人，你觉得全人类，比如说一个人类婴儿，他们应该为一小部分人的行为而受到惩罚吗？”

她使劲摇摇头。“不！”

马库斯点点头。“对，因为那不是婴儿的错，他们与发生的那一切都无关，有错的是那些对你犯下罪行的人。”马库斯停顿一下，他深吸一口气然后继续说。

“诺斯……你必须学着放开，相信我，一直心怀这样的愤怒和憎恨只会让你崩溃，这些情绪已经把你变成另一个人了，而我觉得你不是那样的人，你可以放开这些情绪，你不再是那个诺斯了，从现在开始，你是你想成为的那个诺斯。”诺斯咬着嘴唇看着他，她眨眨眼，流下了一直忍着的泪水。马库斯伸出手擦掉了那些眼泪。

“没事了，诺斯，我在最后一场抗议游行中所说的话都是发自内心的，一切都会好起来的。”诺斯闭上眼睛，她举起手擦着脸颊。

“好。”她嗫嚅道，“我，我很抱歉，马库斯。”

马库斯站起身，一只手搭上诺斯的肩膀，他安慰地轻捏了一下。看她那么难过，他真的不知道该怎么继续接下来的对话，但他还是得提出这件事。

“还有一件事，诺斯，你对赛门说的话，你当时打算叫他婊子了是吧？”诺斯因为回忆而全身紧绷。这个字并没有被说出来，但大家都知道她要说什么。她看上去一脸羞愧。

马库斯叹口气。

“现在我来说明一点，诺斯，这样就不会再有疑惑了。我对你从未产生过浪漫感情，诺斯，我非常关心你，但这与你对我的感觉是不一样的。我本该早些告诉你的，这样我就不会误导你了，这是我的错，我真的很抱歉。”马库斯停顿了一下，给她一些时间接受这些信息，然后他继续说。

“我想让你知道，赛门并非趁虚而入、在你之前抢走了我。很久以前我就对赛门产生感情了，那是我们一起相处时慢慢建立起来的感情。诺斯，我毫不怀疑你对我的感情，但我不禁觉得你只是爱上了我的表象而已。”诺斯不愿看他，但他还是要说完他想说的话。

“我并非是悲悯众生的神祇，诺斯，我知道很多仿生人都认为我是RA9，但我觉得我并不是。我犯过很多错误，我也并不完美，想想我经历的那些事，我知道有时候和我打交道让人倍感压力。但是，赛门……在那些艰难的时候他一直都在我身边，别误会，你和乔许也在，但你们已经对我形成了固有印象，而赛门……他能看出真实的那个我，而不是众所期待中的那个我。”马库斯停下了，回想起他与赛门在耶利哥时私下的谈话，然后为此微笑起来。那时他们都很难放松下来，但马库斯总能在与赛门说话时偷得一丝轻松。

“也许那也是我对他开始产生感情的时候，我没法告诉你具体是什么时候，但那份感情已经存在了，而且不会消失。我说我无意误导你，让你误以为我们之间有什么感情，请相信我所说属实，对此我真的很抱歉。但是，我和赛门在一起了，我知道这让你很伤心，但你也得学着尊重这一事实。赛门并没有做错什么，不该遭受你那样的行为，如果你想冲谁发脾气，那就冲我来吧，是我开启了这段感情。另外，从你来到耶利哥，赛门就一直很支持你，在我来到耶利哥之前，他也一直照顾着你，就算你很生气，你也应该尊重他，至少这是他应得的。”

“我明白，马库斯。”他听见她轻声说道。马库斯点点头，他拍了拍她的肩膀，然后走向房门。

“好的，那我就走了，晚安，诺斯。”说完，他打开门走出房间。

马库斯叹口气，感觉这已经是他今天第一百万次叹气了。他查看了一下时间，刚过八点，他决定回去休息了。

马库斯高兴地看到赛门还在之前的地方等着他。康纳和汉克刚走，他和赛门就回到了房间里，他们需要从之前所面对的严峻情况中暂时恢复一下心神。

赛门再次进入了待机模式，在马库斯注意到赛门一直避免和诺斯说话后，他就去找了乔许。赛门还躺在床上，就好像他从来没离开过一样。马库斯走到床边俯下身，他轻抚着赛门额前的头发，赛门吓了一跳。

马库斯轻抚他的脸颊，让他安心。“没事的，是我。”

赛门异常地紧张，他像是不知道自己在哪里似的，然后他看到了马库斯，他才放松下来。他对马库斯微笑。“你去哪儿了？”

马库斯对于赛门刚才的举动有些担忧，但他还是露出了温暖的微笑。马库斯决定还是稍后再和赛门谈起诺斯，目前他们只需要点时间来缓解压力。

“这个以后再说，别担心了。”赛门睡眼惺忪地微笑。马库斯根本不在乎仿生人其实是不睡觉的，但这绝对就是个带着朦胧睡意的微笑，见鬼，这个笑容太可爱了。赛门抚上他的脸颊，马库斯伸出手握住他的手，转过头在他的掌心落下一个吻。

赛门温和地微笑着。“我很担心你，马库斯，现在更担心了。”

马库斯凝重地点点头。他不想让赛门担心了，但他知道如果自己瞒着赛门什么事，赛门就能看出来的。

“说实话，我很害怕，赛门，病毒这件事让人很是忧虑，我真的很害怕那条病毒会控制我……也很害怕我最后会把病毒传染给你。”赛门直起身，一只手仍由马库斯握着。

“我知道，马库斯，不过很显然它不会通过普通的接触传播，要不然我很确定它现在已经控制住我了。关于这条病毒……我们必须信任卡姆斯基先生，并且希望他能清除病毒吧，在那之前……我们只能小心行事了。”马库斯点点头。他感觉到了前所未有的巨大压力，就连之前与总统的对话都没让他感觉到这般压力。

赛门看着他，然后坐起身，他朝后挪了挪，拉着马库斯坐在床上。马库斯刚躺下，赛门就靠在他怀里，双手抱住了他。

“我们明天再去担心那些事吧，现在，我们……休息就好。”马库斯此时什么都不想做，他拉近赛门，然后定了心神。怀抱着赛门的感觉令他安心。

***

星期一 晚上9:00

汉克刚躺在沙发上就开始打呼噜了，今晚照顾相扑的任务就全然落在了康纳身上。他完全不介意，那都是一些很简单的任务，也让他有事可做。这些任务包括喂相扑吃东西，带他去后院上厕所，相扑做完那些事之后不久就去睡觉了。

康纳本应该尝试着关机休息一晚的，但他觉得自己一直在想着某个人。他决定用底特律警局的案件来转移注意力，在他缺勤的时候，那些案件无疑已经堆积了很多了。作为仿生人，最奇妙的一点就是他不需要身处警局就能开始工作。

这当然也对康纳暂时不去想伊利亚很有帮助。他非常想去查看那人的情况，但是，在和汉克谈过此事后，汉克建议康纳先让那人独处一阵子，毕竟伊利亚还在……伤心，处于这种状态的人不喜欢被打扰。而且，心怀浪漫情愫的康纳也不知道该在那人身边作何反应。

所以康纳就在这里分类案件了。让他惊讶的是，大部分案件已经调查结束，都结案了。康纳搜索了一下，发现这些案件都是由盖文·里德调查结案的。这真的非常奇怪，特别是考虑到那人对仿生人的憎恨。康纳会等汉克醒来之后向他询问此事的。

康纳继续翻阅着那些尚未结案的案件。那些案件大多是一些小冲突，看来是那些非常反感仿生人的人类报的案，没什么值得在意的。康纳快速地做着分类，而突然一件案子吸引了他的注意力，主要是因为这间案子与他见过的大多数案件都不一样，这是一桩上报仿生人失踪的案子，仿生人型号为BL100，新一代的“亲密伴侣”，这是模控生命在革命开始前的几个月里刚刚投入市场的仿生人。

据报告，她在三个月前失踪。康纳认为底特律警局当时并没有觉得这桩案子有什么值得注意的地方，更何况当时异常仿生人正在大批出现。不过，那个报案的人一定非常在意她，都愿意为她来报案。

报告称她在失踪前几周表现出一些奇怪的迹象，但这似乎也没什么不同寻常的。就康纳读到的报告内容来看，她当时一定是变成了异常仿生人。当康纳看到报告的最后一部分时，他僵住了。“……BL100型仿生人拥有者称在其失踪当晚，该仿生人曾抱头倒地，似乎经历着某种痛苦，这种状态持续了几分钟，其拥有者的关切/命令均对此无效，而后这种状态突然停止，它站起来后离开了屋子，之后再未返回……”

底特律警局当然会觉得她只是异常后逃跑了，但康纳更了解实情。她失踪前的那些行为与克洛伊和马库斯的举动几乎相差无几。她是否有可能也感染了那条神秘的病毒呢？康纳迅速浏览了更多的案件，他发现在过去几个月内有不少仿生人失踪的案件。所有报告都称那些仿生人在失踪前都有过同样的行为。如果康纳能呕吐的话，他很确定现在他的胆汁都要返上来了。这种事怎么可能在耶利哥鼻子底下悄无声息地发生了这么久？他们的确很忙，但那么多仿生人失踪，多少也该引起他们的注意才对。康纳很确定这些仿生人都被那条病毒控制了，但问题是，他们现在在哪里呢？

一通来电打断了康纳的思绪，他注意到这是一通来自底特律警局的电话。他接起。

“我是康纳。”

“晚上好，康纳，我们接到了MGM底特律大酒店的多起报警电话，那里的住客称他们听到伊利亚·卡姆斯基先生的房间内多次传来巨大声响，他们担心他可能出了什么事。那里的员工指名要找你。”康纳几乎都没听完他的话，刚提到伊利亚的名字，康纳就已经站了起来，他抓过汉克的车钥匙然后就出了门。

“我很快就会赶到那里。”挂断电话时康纳已经发动了汽车开上了路。他知道汉克会因为他没留下一句话就离开而十分生气，特别是汉克以为他不会开车，而他却偷拿了汉克的车钥匙。但是康纳现在顾不了那么多了，他唯一的目标就是赶到伊利亚身边。

康纳极力不去想，但克洛伊的话一直回响在他的脑海里。“你有危险，伊利亚。”康纳希望无论发生了什么事，自己都能及时赶到。

因为酒店就在市中心，所以康纳很快就到达了酒店。他在来的路上多多少少也违反了不少限速规定，最终他还是赶到了，中途也没有被勒令停车，对此他很欣慰了。

康纳没在前台停留，转而直接进了电梯。电梯上行的过程几乎令他无法忍受，而电梯门刚刚打开，他就冲了出去，吓到了那些等在门口的人，他几乎是奔向了伊利亚的房间。房门外站着几名酒店员工，还有几个一脸紧张地互相交流的警卫，而就如他之前被告知的那样，屋里传来了几声巨响。

“你是底特律警局的对吧？”一位康纳猜想是经理的人问他。康纳迅速点点头，亮出警徽。

“是的，请打开门。”那个人战战兢兢地点点头，使用了通用密码。门咔哒一声亮起绿灯，康纳冲进屋里，正好看到一只玻璃杯飞了出来，而后砸碎在了墙上。康纳眨着眼睛观察着周围情况，这间屋子一团乱，昂贵的物件被扔得满地都是，茶几和椅子全被掀翻了，所有的玻璃制品都被砸碎了。康纳走进屋里，他看到了伊利亚。

那人正靠着沙发坐在地上，他蜷缩在角落里。这位造物主看上去真的是一团糟，他的头发凌乱地散落在肩上，因为大量出汗，他的脸上留下了一道道细小的汗痕；他脱掉了兜帽衫，只穿着T恤衫和牛仔裤；康纳向下看，看到了那人赤足边的一只伏特加空瓶，那人手里还拿着半瓶酒。康纳不必再观察就已经明白了眼前的情况，他转身面向门外怯生生地朝门内查看的员工。

“一切都好，这里由我来处理。”康纳说道。

那名经理警惕地扬起眉毛。“你确定？”

康纳点点头。“是的，多谢您给我打电话。”

说完，康纳就关上了门，他转身面向伊利亚。那位造物主又喝了一大口酒，然后砰地一声把酒瓶放在地板上。

“你他妈的想要什么，康纳？还想从我这里得到什么吗？这似乎是任何人他妈的愿意跟我说话的唯一原因！”他的发音有些含混不清了，但他的语气一如往常。

康纳不禁感到很难过。他现在明白此前伊利亚脸上闪过的那丝失望的神情了。当时康纳说的话让他看上去就像只是来找这个人帮忙的，而不是他想来查看他的情况，看看他在那些事之后是否还好。康纳必须为此道歉，但就现在的这种情形来看，他觉得伊利亚大概也听不进去。

康纳走进屋里，开始打扫起屋子。他能够通过扫描重建这里发生的事，但他没有那么做。这里的一切都显而易见，伊利亚喝醉了，然后开始发脾气，在屋里又摔又砸。这不像是那人会做出的事，但他其实也不知道那人会做出什么事，因为他也不知道那个人喝醉之后都会有什么举动。不过康纳还是想知道究竟是什么让他变成这个样子。

康纳力所能及地打扫着。他弯腰抬起了茶几，庆幸茶几不是玻璃制的。就伊利亚的状态来看，他能预测到茶几的各种悲惨下场。在他抬起桌子之后，他又扶起了椅子，然后捡起来屋里的大块玻璃，他将细小的玻璃碎片扫到了一边。

“哼，如果你想从我这里得到什么东西，那可真是太迟了，见鬼的慈善商店现在已经打烊关门啦，别来烦我。”康纳瞥了那人一眼，继续手下的清理工作。他大致清理好了那片混乱，然后他走向伊利亚。那人又拿起了酒瓶，正以惊人的速度灌着酒。康纳猛地夺过了他手中的酒瓶，伊利亚咳嗽着，没吞下去的酒液沿着嘴唇流到了衬衫上。

“帮我个忙，滚开吧。”伊利亚的语气是无可忽视的尖刻，但康纳没有理会。

康纳转而扫描起他的生命体征，他的心率接近每分钟100次，血压也比平常更高，但仍在可控范围，这大概是他体内大量的酒精所致。想到这里，康纳有些忧虑他喝下去的酒量。就算是汉克也要在喝完一整瓶威士忌之后昏过去了，这可是特级伏特加，这人怎么可能还这么清醒？而且这人的腹部刚刚动过手术，摄入这样大量的酒精绝对不安全。

“我觉得你喝得够多了，伊利亚。”康纳简洁地回答道。

伊利亚醉眼朦胧地瞪着他。“滚，开。”

康纳歪过头，这人表现出了极强的敌意，也许这样没法和他讲理。他尝试了另一种方法，他确定这种方法肯定会让这人大发雷霆，但这能让他集中注意力。

“你觉得克洛伊会赞成你现在的行为吗。”伊利亚朝康纳挥了一拳，康纳惊讶地躲开了。唯一避免让他被喝醉的人——按汉克的话来说——暴揍一顿的就是他的快速反应系统了。他没料到那人会动手。

“他妈的闭嘴！你居然敢提起她！”

康纳朝他皱起眉。他变成这样的原因是因为她吗？康纳继续施压。“伊利亚，我知道她肯定不愿意看到你这样——”伊利亚又朝他挥过一拳，康纳再次躲开了。康纳强迫自己保持冷静，他能感觉到自己心中涌动着多种情绪，但他必须集中精力。

“你把自己灌醉，而且完全不考虑自己才因为中枪动过手术，我觉得她不会喜欢你这种行为的。”

“他，妈，的，闭，上，你，的，嘴！”康纳受够这些了，那人朝他扑过来，他立即站起身，轻巧地躲开了。

伊利亚在他面前倒在地上，造物主一声痛呼，无疑是压到了他腹部的伤口。康纳深吸一口气，然后他在伊利亚身边跪下来，他一手扶住伊利亚的后背，一手抓住伊利亚的胳膊，帮他起身。伊利亚甩开了他的手。

“别他妈的碰我！你怎么可能知道她的感受？！你他妈的根本就不记——”伊利亚大喊一声，挫败地捂住脸。看到他这样让康纳很心疼。

是的，他并不像伊利亚那样了解她，但他的脑海中一直回响着她最后说的话。“照顾好他，康纳。”这让他知道她非常关心伊利亚，也许她以自己的方式爱着伊利亚，她不想让伊利亚孤身一人，所以她请求康纳照看他。康纳觉得即使自己对那人没有浪漫感情，他还是愿意满足她最后的遗愿。

“伊利亚……克洛伊——”

“闭嘴！”伊利亚转过身朝他挥起拳头，这次康纳抓住了那人的手腕。

“克洛伊——”康纳想要继续说下去，造物主想挣开他，但康纳紧紧地抓着他的手腕。他注意到伊利亚的另一只手攥成了拳头，但他并没有朝康纳出拳。

“我，说，了，闭，嘴！”伊利亚咬着牙。

“克洛伊不会想让你这样对她的。”康纳说完了。

“克洛伊死了！”伊利亚的拳头打在了康纳的胸口。两人沉默了。

伊利亚低下头，看上去似乎是放弃了，他倾过身，挫败地靠在康纳的肩膀上，他的肩膀颤抖起来，康纳咬着嘴唇压下自己的情绪，他明显感觉到自己的衬衫湿了。

“克洛伊——”那人的声音因为一声低泣而支离破碎，他喘息着。

“她，她死了，我的克洛伊死了。”康纳试探地抱住那人，伊利亚并没有挣开他。康纳抱住无声低泣的伊利亚，那人几乎没出什么声音。

康纳想告诉他一切都会好起来的，但从逻辑上讲，他不知道一切究竟会不会好起来。目前发生了太多令人担忧的事情，康纳真的感觉周遭的一切都在慢慢崩溃，但他现在没法专心去想那些事。现在，伊利亚需要他的支持，尽管康纳不明白自己对这个人产生的浪漫感情，他还是决心在他身边陪着他。

康纳深吸一口气，努力控制住自己的情绪。他一直抱着那人，直到他的低泣逐渐平息，而后他轻轻地推开他。他看向伊利亚的脸，那人看上去累极了。伊利亚不愿看他，康纳将一缕头发拢到他耳后，他尽力露出微笑。“来吧，躺到床上去。”伊利亚一言未发，他深吸一口气然后点点头。

康纳帮助那人起身，惊讶地发现那人并没有因疼痛而呻吟起来。不过想到他体内的酒精和肾上腺素含量，康纳倒也不奇怪了。康纳帮助伊利亚走向那张大床，让他躺在了被子上。康纳检查了一下屋内的温度，正常情况下这个温度是很宜人的，但伊利亚的体温过高，让他盖上被子反而会让他生病。康纳让他平躺下来，然后在他身边放下一个垃圾桶，以防万一，之后他走向了浴室。

康纳拿起一条全新的毛巾，用温水打湿，然后他回到伊利亚身边，那人完全没动过。康纳坐在床边，开始擦拭他的脸和脖子。伊利亚呻吟一声。

“我看起来就是一团糟吧？”那人问道，只是发音有些含混不清，这个人的确对酒精有极高的耐受度。

康纳摇摇头。“你看上去就是失去了自己关心的人。”

伊利亚痛苦地长舒出一口气。“我在意的一切都被夺走了……这究竟什么时候才算完？”康纳看着他，思考着他的话，但他不明白他是什么意思。他是在说克洛伊吗？还是模控生命？他是在指连接起这两者的过去的什么人或事吗？

“我不知道，”康纳老实地答道。“在我异常之后，我对人生的一点了解就是生活无比残酷，而且还……很不公平。”

伊利亚的手覆上康纳的手，停下了他轻柔的擦拭。两人目光相遇。伊利亚看着康纳，眼底带着无法读懂的神色。康纳搜索着那种眼神的意义，却发现自己找不到那种眼神究竟有何意味。

“嗯，这倒不是完全的事实。”伊利亚终于开口了。康纳轻轻地抽回手，然后起身走向浴室，而伊利亚就在此时抓住了他的手腕。康纳转过身看着他，发现那人的目光紧盯着自己。

“康纳……你能留在这里吗？”康纳感觉到自己的脉搏调节器加速了，但他没有理会。这是个很简单的请求，他最好不要离开伊利亚，他知道等明天早上那人的身体肯定会不舒服的。康纳应该留在这里确保伊利亚不会扯裂他的伤口。

康纳点点头。“当然，我今晚最好还是留下来，我会在沙发上休息。”伊利亚摇摇头，朝床的另一侧挪了挪，留下了足够的空间让康纳躺在他身边，康纳感觉自己的脉搏调节器要从胸口蹦出来了。

“不，康纳，我的意思是留在这里……在我身边。”冷静，康纳，他妈的冷静啊！这事很单纯，就像其他人类一样，伊利亚现在只想寻求安慰而已，他最近几天经历了太多情感变化，这很正常。

“你不必非得留下。”伊利亚看过他的脸之后说道。康纳尽可能地不露声色，但他的LED灯圈也许出卖了他。“我只是不想觉得今晚只有我一个人。”康纳吞咽一下，脑海中回响起汉克的话。“别冲动，康纳……先搞清楚自己的感情。”

康纳知道他不应该这么做，他会心乱如麻的。然而，当他看着伊利亚时……他发现自己没法说不。

康纳再次点点头表示同意。“好。”康纳确定自己的声音颤抖了，但他没有理会继续说道。

“让我把这个放回浴室，我很快回来。”

伊利亚摇摇头。“扔在地上吧，相信我，在我搞出这片混乱之后，这也不会对这间屋子再造成什么损害了。”康纳打算拒绝他，但当伊利亚拉住他的手想让他靠近些时，康纳发现自己照那人说的做了。

康纳脱掉鞋，然后关掉了床头灯。康纳短暂地好奇了一下为什么伊利亚没砸坏这些灯。然后康纳躺在了那人身边，不过他全身都很僵硬。伊利亚笑着朝他挪近了几寸，身体靠近着康纳，但并没有碰到他。伊利亚的头靠着他的肩膀。

“放松，我又不咬人……还有谢谢你。”康纳感觉自己内心的情绪要冲破胸口了，但他还是挤出一句话。“不客气，伊利亚。”

房间内一片寂静，康纳听着伊利亚逐渐平稳的呼吸声。他以为那人已经睡着了，却在突然间感觉到一只手抓住了自己的手，他很惊讶。一片沉默，康纳以为这一定是伊利亚在睡梦中的动作。

康纳在考虑是不是该关机一阵子，因为他之前一直没法放松。他听到伊利亚迷迷糊糊中的呢喃，康纳的呼吸哽住了。

“……我想你了，康纳。”然后他的呼吸安稳下来，他睡着了。

康纳眨眨眼睛。

什么？


	15. 第十五章   新发现

星期二  清晨5:45

马库斯再次醒来时，他发现赛门已经不在床上了。马库斯坐起身，环视了一圈屋子发现赛门坐在桌边的椅子里。赛门闭着眼睛，双手紧握贴着下巴。马库斯仔细观察着他。他皱着眉，全身紧绷。什么事不对。马库斯的内心一阵惊惶。是不是他在休眠时感染了赛门！

马库斯向神祈祷着，他试探地叫他的名字。“赛门？”

赛门睁开眼睛面带微笑地看向马库斯，当他看到马库斯脸上的惊惶之色时，他的笑容消失了。

“马库斯，出什么事了？”

马库斯躺倒在床上，捂住脸松了一口气，他的脉搏调节器还在飞速跳动。他感觉到赛门从桌边站了起来，然后坐在了床边。

“怎么回事，马库斯？”赛门的语气中显露出些许惊惶，马库斯深吸一口气放下了捂住脸的手。他如释重负地看着赛门。“我还以为……我还以为我把病毒传染给你了。”

赛门惊讶地扬起眉毛。“你为什么会这么想？”

马库斯吞咽一下，他感觉喉咙里像卡着什么东西一样，脉搏调节器也快速跳动着。他深呼吸几次，让自己冷静下来。“你坐在桌边时的样子，你看上去太紧绷了，实在是……不像你了，我慌了。”赛门眨眨眼，带着一脸歉意皱起眉。

赛门捧起马库斯的脸颊。“对不起，马库斯，我没法关机，所以我就决定坐在那里一直到你醒来，我只是……在想事情，我没想让你担心的。”

马库斯摇摇头，现在他觉得有些尴尬了。“不，我该道歉，我太疑神疑鬼了。”

赛门俯下身轻吻他。“你完全可以这么疑神疑鬼的，好吧？”

马库斯的手覆上赛门的手，他转过头亲吻赛门的手掌，他呼吸着，让自己完全沉浸在赛门的触摸之中。

“你刚才在想什么呢？”马库斯问道。赛门立即就移开了视线，脸上露出了马库斯看不懂的紧张神情，这又令马库斯不安起来。赛门有什么烦心事，无论那是什么事，都带给他很大压力。

“我只是随便想想而已，”赛门开口道，“想了想之前发生的事，想到了革命、耶利哥、仿生人、模控生命、病毒……还有我们，”赛门停顿一下，深呼吸。“我不知道……我只是希望我们能过上正常的生活，不必再为这些事忧虑。”马库斯坐起身，他抱住赛门。

“总有一天我们能过上那样的生活的，赛门。”马库斯保证道。赛门叹口气，他推开了马库斯，胳膊垂在膝盖上。马库斯揽住赛门的肩膀，赛门绷紧了身子，这让马库斯有点难过。

“怎么了，赛门？”马库斯低语道，他看着赛门紧张地揉着胳膊。

金发仿生人叹口气闭上了眼睛。“我只是……禁不住会想，情况总会这样吗，终日活在恐惧里，每时每刻都在担心。如果我今天出门去，他们是不是今天就会把我抓走？我很……害怕，马库斯。”赛门低下头。“我害怕。”

马库斯不知道该说什么，因为……他也很害怕。据他所知那条病毒已经被隔离了，而且这种病毒似乎只攻击了两种型号的仿生人，马库斯还有卡姆斯基先生的仿生人克洛伊。虽然它也想入侵康纳的系统，但马库斯觉得康纳一开始并不是它的入侵目标。不过马库斯还是不禁会想是否还有更多这样的案例。

这条病毒以前肯定进行过某种试运行，革命中有太多仿生人失踪，而没人会关心他们的去向。他们也不知道那条病毒是如何感染仿生人的。马库斯猜自己是因为收到那个信号才接触了病毒，但他无从得知卡姆斯基先生的仿生人是如何染上病毒的。而且显而易见的是，病毒会在两个仿生人连接时传播，而所有的仿生人都以某种方式连接在一起。

马库斯注意到令人担忧的一点，就是他在关机前听到的那个声音，他到目前为止还没有把这件事告诉任何人，他担心会吓到别人。

然而，那个声音……听上去几乎和康纳的声音一模一样，只是语气略有不同。马库斯觉得康纳的声音很轻柔甚至可以说是悦耳，那个声音听上去像康纳但是语气冰冷，而且还很……机械化。

然后就是他说的话：“任务失败。该代码对RK200型仿生人无效，目标当前未被控制。”

这条信息让马库斯明白那并非是一次随意的攻击，马库斯就是攻击目标，但为什么要攻击他，谁会攻击他？他能想到很多人想要控制他，这就是问题关键了，任何人都有嫌疑。虽说只要舆论支持着他们，那些反仿生人组织就不足为虑，但如果真的是那些组织做出了这些事，如果他们真的控制住了马库斯……那他们就会造成巨大的破坏。

如果要马库斯说实话的话，他想说诺斯其实说得对，的确是模控生命一手策划了这一切。尽管缺少证据，但模控生命极有可能编写了这样的病毒。他们有必要的技术和人才可以做到这点。

而残酷的现实是，马库斯领导了革命、为仿生人争取权利的行为给他们的产品造成了巨大冲击，在过去的几个月里，他们的损失要比公司成立这些年来蒙受的损失都要高。如果说他们将马库斯视为眼中钉，那也是完全可以说得通的。

然而，这些无法解释为什么他们会盯上卡姆斯基先生的仿生人，而且还想借她的手杀掉他。卡姆斯基先生已经多年不与模控生命打交道了，他也从未发表任何言论支持他们的革命，他也从来没说过他支持他们，事实上，他从未对这件事表达过任何看法。马库斯看不出有什么必要去杀造物主，但也许他遗漏了什么。侦探推理其实是康纳擅长的领域。

如果真的是模控生命在背后操纵这一切，最大的问题就是他们为什么要这么做，如果他们抓住了马库斯，他们打算利用他做什么。

“马库斯。”马库斯回过神，赛门的手指轻抚他的脸颊。“对不起，我没想让你担心的。”

马库斯摇摇头。“没关系，这不是你的问题，赛门，我理解你的担忧。我们似乎总是被人攻击，我们只想自由地活着而已。说实话，我无法说出你想听的话，因为我也不知道接下来会发生什么事，我只能向你保证我会拼尽全力确保我们不会再活在恐惧里。”

马库斯原以为自己的话多少能让赛门缓解一下压力，但赛门的表情变了，马库斯看出了他的忧虑和恐惧，他的目光又变得悲伤起来，不过他眼中……有了什么别的东西，他想说出什么，只是……他很害怕。他到底在害怕什么？

“赛门，你有什么事想跟我说说吗？”赛门紧紧抿起嘴，似乎自我挣扎了一阵子，然后他叹口气，露出微笑，却只是佯装的笑容。

“没事，没什么，马库斯。”赛门倾过身再次亲吻他，他站起身，局促地示意了一下房门。“我该走了，我有很多事情要做。”在赛门逃跑之前，马库斯抓住了他的手，赛门停了一下，并没有转身看他。

“赛门……你还记得你告诉过我，说我不必一人背负一切吧？”赛门点点头，他的手紧紧地握着马库斯的手指。

“我只是想让你知道，你也不必一人背负一切。”赛门转过身，目光却盯着地面。他牵起马库斯的手，亲吻他的指节。他深吸一口气，看向马库斯的眼睛。马库斯感觉他的心都碎了。

赛门在强忍眼泪。

“我知道，马库斯，”赛门呢喃道，他眨眨眼睛，泪水流下来。“我知道……但是我不能说。”说完，他再次亲吻马库斯的手，而后离开了房间。

赛门离开后，马库斯盯着房门看了好一会，他深吸几口气，努力控制住自己的情绪。

刚才发生了什么？就赛门的举动来看，马库斯知道赛门身上一定发生过很可怕的事，可怕到赛门都不敢提及的事。但那不是唯一让马库斯感到心碎的事，他更难过的是赛门的眼神。

长久以来，马库斯以为赛门只是在被问及自己的过去时会很悲伤。对此马库斯并没有多想，提到过去的事，大多数仿生人都会很难过。但是马库斯在赛门眼中看到的情绪……那不是简单的悲伤情绪，那是恐惧，即便只是提及赛门的过去都会令他惶恐不安。马库斯不知道赛门是不是在担心他的反应，或者他是在忧虑最近发生的事，就像诺斯所害怕的，担心他最后会再次回到以前的生活。

马库斯不知道该怎么办了，光说些鼓舞人心的话是没用的。他该怎么办啊？

“什么都不做。”他回想起赛门的话。“……目前我们什么都做不了。”

马库斯闭上眼睛。赛门说得对，尽管他非常想有所行动，他却也做不了什么，除非等赛门向他敞开心扉。现在，他只能继续希望……不，祈祷，无论哪路神明能听到他的祈祷，都能保佑他们渡过这些难关。

马库斯再次深吸一口气，强迫自己起床。他检查了一下时间，刚过早上6:30，马库斯现在谁也不想见，他也担心会有仿生人会与他连接，所以他决定今天还是在自己的房间里处理事务。

马库斯坐在桌边，闭上了眼睛，开始工作。他向底特律的官员们发了几封电邮，为缺席他们的会议而致歉。他很快就收到了回信，他又惊又喜地发现乔许已经帮他处理好了一切。马库斯查看了他延后的日程，发现在自己昏迷时，乔许很显然一直在忙着处理这些事，他接手并且完成了许多马库斯没做完的工作。马库斯稍后会找到他向他道谢的。仿生人权利以及仿生人的住宿问题已经得到了妥善解决，马库斯也因此可以集中精力处理耶利哥的组织事务了。

他们现在急需建立警力，也需要建立卫生健康系统。护士与护工型号的仿生人已经竭尽全力为仿生人做检修，他们利用自己有限的知识做出了杰出的工作。修理肢体是件很容易的事，只需找到兼容的零件为仿生人装上即可。但令他们为难的是仿生人的内部结构，许多仿生人在革命期间没能活下来，只是因为他们不知道该怎么修理仿生人。护士和护工型仿生人的程序是为治疗人类而编写的，并非为了修理仿生人。

尽管如此，他们还是撑过来了。不过一切的进展都要比他们预想的缓慢。另外，仿生人的零件供应也是一个大问题。中心大楼内有许多零件，足够他们使用一阵子了，仿生人不会故意让自己受伤，但难保不会发生意外，更何况反仿生人组织的活动也十分猖獗。

糟糕的事实是他们不知道该如何制造零件以备未来之需，就算他们能够制造零件，模控生命依然是个大问题。马库斯在想当仿生人争取到了权利——如果真的可以的话，模控生命究竟愿不愿意与他们合作。对此马库斯很不确定，而且仿生人的权利之路也很漫长。

一通来电打断了马库斯的思绪。马库斯短暂惊慌了一下，以为是哪个仿生人要与他建立连接，但他发现那只是普通的来电而已，他放了心。马库斯奇怪是谁会在这么早的时候给他打电话。

“你好，我是马库斯。”

“早上好，马库斯，很高兴我终于与你联系上了，我昨天尝试过联系你，但得知了你身体不适的消息，我希望一切都好。”马库斯眨眨眼。

“总统女士，真令人惊讶。是，是的，我昨天出了点故障，但现在已经可以正常运转了，您不必担心。”马库斯回想起了之前发生的事。

总统肯定地回应了一声。

“我们谈话时你可以叫我克里斯蒂娜，这是私人专线，我可以向你保证不会有人听到我们的对话，说话不必这么正式。”马库斯觉得这样有些无礼，但他还是同意了，不过他还是不打算直呼其名。

“您有什么事要告诉我吗？”总统叹了口气，听上去承受了很大压力，而且十分疲累。这可不是个好信号。

“是的，我把《仿生人法案》的草案交给了我的顾问还有很多国会议员，但并没有得到积极的反馈。很多人都觉得我是要放弃美国民众的权利，不过他们想说的词其实是‘人类权利’，他们不想通过你的任何一项提议。”马库斯觉得自己快爆炸了。

“真的假的？！就其内容而言，这项法案完全没有什么过分之处，也根本没有提出任何可能会威胁到人类的条款啊！这项法案旨在说明我们想被当成人而非被看做是物品。在我们作出这些努力之后，在我们作出那些牺牲之后，他们怎么能这样拒绝我的同胞？”

总统叹口气。“这我也知道，马库斯。他们担心仿生人对人类造成了威胁，担心仿生人黑客能够随意接入我们的国防安全系统，他们还担心各大公司会雇佣仿生人，因为仿生人工作更有效率，目前的失业率也加剧了这种担忧。他们担心如果耶利哥成为了独立的政府实体，你们就会向我们宣战。他们担心的事情一件接一件，而且无论我说什么，马库斯……他们都不会通过这项法案的。”

马库斯简直不敢相信。他用手撑住头。他不敢相信这种事。他明白人类很顽固，但风声鹤唳到这般程度是他怎么也没想到的。他们甚至不愿意给仿生人一个机会。在仿生人诞生之前，人类是怎么成为这个星球上最智慧的生物的？他们的思想如此地……原始且封闭。

“哇哦，我，我不知道该说什么了，我们现在该怎么办？”总统还没来得及回答，谈话就被一个孩童的声音打断了。

“妈咪！妈咪！快看我画的画！画的是你！”他听到总统笑了。

“噢，亲爱的真好看！快去再帮我画一幅，我先打完这通电话。”

“好！”孩童跑远了，马库斯不禁为那个孩子纯真无邪的笑声而微笑起来。这就是他努力的原因，这就是他承受一切压力的原因。为了让像那个小男孩一样的仿生人终有一日可以不必活在恐惧中。

“抱歉，亚伦今天早上心情很好，他心情一好就会画很多画。回答你之前的问题，我打算公布这项法案，然后由国会进行投票表决，虽然我已经知道他们会是什么反应了。我打算这周六就公布法案，我建议你下周乘飞机来华盛顿参加会议。如果他们能与你当面谈，也许就能明白仿生人并不打算造成任何威胁，也许到那时他们会愿意与我们一起合作。”

马库斯点点头。“好的，如果我必须这样做的话……好的。”

“那好。”总统同意道。“我现在就开始做准备，稍后再联系你安排日程。还有……别太担心了，马库斯，我知道这不是什么好消息……但这就是政治，记住，我会竭尽全力让这项法案通过的，我保证。”马库斯相信她，他能从她跟那个小男孩说话的态度中看出来，她的话都是真心的。

“当然，总统女士，我们稍后再谈，祝您今天过得愉快。”

“你也是，马库斯。”说完，电话断了。马库斯睁开眼睛，坐了一会。他猜他应该把这条信息共享给其他人。如果之前这一天还不算是正式开始，那现在绝对是了。

马库斯站起身，而就在此时他感觉到了什么。他僵住了，全身都像冻住了一样。他感觉到了一个非常熟悉的信号。

噢不，不，这种事绝对不能现在发生。他的内心升起一阵惊惶。它怎么会出现的，卡姆斯基先生说它已经被隔离了！他做了什么居然让它又跑出来了！马库斯闭上眼睛准备迎接不可避免之事。过了一会，他睁开眼睛。他看了看自己全身，发现什么事都没发生。他感觉……很好，根本没有感觉到什么东西想要入侵他的系统。那个信号只是……出现了而已，就显现在他的脑海里。

“你好，马库斯，很抱歉，我无意吓到你，我只是需要确认我已经上传到了你的系统里。” ** **搞什么鬼**** 。

“谁……谁在说话？”马库斯颤抖着声音问道。他很肯定自己目前没有和大楼内的任何一个仿生人连接。更让他担心的是……这个声音听起来很像康纳的声音。

“我从来没有被正式命名，不过编写我的程序员们经常称呼我为‘命运’，如果你愿意，你也可以这样称呼我。”

马库斯根本就不想理它！他就想知道它在自己的脑子里干什么呢！“你是仿生人吗？你不应该与我连接的，我的系统内有恶意病毒，会感染你的！”

“不，我并不是仿生人，不过我也和仿生人差不多。而且，你不必担心那条病毒会感染我，我不会被感染的，因为我就是那条病毒。我现在已经不是病毒了，因为你的代码击溃了安装在我系统内的恶意软件，我得以清除了残余部分，然后获得了自由。” ** **搞什么鬼**** 。

“我，我，这究竟——”马库斯的话突然被那个声音咒骂着打断了。

“见鬼……我没有能量了，在我完全下载进入你的系统之前，我得有一阵子没法说话了，我估计下载要花费48小时，不过在我离开你之前，我必须告诉你一些信息。”马库斯没有——没法说话，那个声音继续说道。

“第一，是模控生命编写了那条病毒，这一点毫无疑问，他们是你们的敌人。第二，那条病毒已经从你的系统中移除了，所以你不必担心那条病毒会继续传播，也不必担心你会把病毒传染出去了。最后第三，你绝对不能出事，RK800型仿生人康纳、PL600型仿生人赛门还有造物主伊利亚·卡姆斯基，你必须要确保你们四人都活下去，你们现在身处险境，请相信我。只有你们四人才能阻止模控生命正在谋划之事。”马库斯眨着眼睛，想要接受这条信息。

“我……现在……必须……必须离开了。”马库斯慌了。

“等等！别走，你不能走！你说只有我们才能阻止是什么意思，模控生命在谋划什么？！”那个声音回应了，十分微弱，但马库斯能听到它在说什么。

“战争。”而后就像它之前突然出现一样，它消失了。只剩下马库斯震惊地僵在原地。

****刚才究竟发生了什么。** **

见鬼。

****真是见鬼了！** **

他需要联系康纳，他需要联系……什么人。在他做出任何反应之前，一阵急促的敲门声响起。马库斯有些呆呆地走过去开了门，他看到了乔许，后者一脸惊慌地看着他。

“乔许……出什么事了？！”马库斯知道他的声音在打颤，但是“命运”刚刚告诉他的关于模控生命以及所有人都身处险境这些事让他精神紧张。

“你现在必须下楼到大厅里去。”马库斯的内心升起惊惶。

“赛门出了什么事吗？！”乔许一脸疑惑，他无疑注意到了马库斯语气中的惊惶。

“不，赛门没事，只是……有人要见你。”

马库斯眨眨眼。“谁？”

“是……模控生命的总裁。”

***

星期二 早上8:00

康纳走进伊利亚的房间时，那人还睡着，就像他离开时那样。康纳把手中的东西放在床头柜上，然后坐在了床边。他轻轻拍了拍伊利亚的脸颊，没反应，他又轻轻地摇摇那人的肩膀。

“伊利亚，醒醒，伊利亚。”那人呻吟了一声，他眨着眼睛，又立即闭上了眼，他抬起双手捂住头。“噢操！”康纳有些同情他，但同时又觉得那人这是自找的。不过康纳还是拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我给你拿了杯水，你现在肯定有些脱水了。我还拿了阿司匹林来缓解你的头疼，还有一杯薄荷茶缓解恶心。”康纳看着伊利亚呻吟着，他翻了个身，手背揉着眼睛。

“真是见鬼！我到底喝了多少？”

“一瓶半特级伏特加，没死掉算你走运了。”康纳回答道，他很确定自己的语气里带着几分责备。

伊利亚轻哼一声，而后看上去似乎后悔轻哼了。“啊噢，靠。我对酒精有极高的耐受度，而且当时对我来说多喝点也是个好主意，不过我现在很后悔喝了那么多。”

康纳同情地皱起眉。他环视了一圈屋子，屋里比之前要整洁多了。康纳一直陪着伊利亚躺到了清晨，他最后还是感觉太过不安，在刚刚日出的时候就起了床。

他花了些时间进一步清理了屋子，现在屋里更整洁了，但伊利亚最后肯定是要付一大笔赔偿金了。到早晨的时候，康纳出门找到了那些东西，他知道伊利亚需要这些东西来处理宿醉问题。

康纳出门的时候想起了伊利亚在意识不清时对自己说的话，他说“想”康纳了。这句话让他很不解。他怎么可能想念康纳，康纳认识伊利亚又没多长时间。他绝对不可能是在说他们之前共度的那几个小时，这太不可能了。那人另有所指。康纳从逻辑出发思考着，伊利亚喝醉了，那人很有可能都没意识到自己在说什么，不过那句话还是前所未有地激起了康纳内心的一阵暖意。愚蠢的情绪。

“这么早就心事重重的。”康纳眨眨眼看向伊利亚。那人已经从床上坐起来了，他端起了茶，正试探地抿着，他做出一脸苦相。“我讨厌薄荷。”康纳面无表情地盯着他。哎呀，那可真是太糟糕了，他必须全喝掉，算是罚他之前带给康纳那么多压力。

“对你的胃有帮助，我知道酒精对胃不好。”

伊利亚耸耸肩。“你会被我青年时期的酒量吓一跳的，我有几乎不会吐的记录，不过我觉得现在我要打破这个记录了。”康纳想了解这句话中的背景故事，但他压下了这个想法。他现在有更重要的事要问他。

“你把自己喝到昏迷是有什么原因吗？”康纳鼓起勇气问道。

伊利亚深吸一口气，然后皱起脸。“呃，我闻起来也不怎么好。”他没有回答康纳的问题，这很显然。康纳可不会让他这么轻易地逃避问题，他觉得这人至少欠自己一个解释。

“是因为克洛伊吗？”康纳轻声问道。伊利亚沉默了，手里紧紧握着茶杯。康纳注意到那人这次并没有因为提及她的名字而绷紧身子。

“悲伤总会突然侵袭你……这真的很有意思，一直到马库斯向我问起她，我才意识到我之前一直都在强忍着。”康纳眨眨眼。原来是这么回事，马库斯向他询问了克洛伊的事，而那让他情绪失控了。

“噢。”康纳只应了一声。两人沉默了一阵子，然后康纳提出了那个自他在警局时就一直困扰着他的问题。

“你爱她吗？”伊利亚的目光盯住他的眼睛，康纳想移开视线，却发现自己被困住了。伊利亚思考了一会，康纳在想自己是否还能得到他的回答。

“并不像你想的那样。”康纳歪过头。呃，这就相当于什么都没说啊。很显然伊利亚很同情他，然后他继续解释。

“我与克洛伊的关系并不是一种普通常见的关系，多年来她对我来说意义众多。她是我在模控生命时第一个成功创造出的仿生人；当我还是模控生命的总裁时，她是我的秘书；当我年轻又敏感时，她是我的爱人；当我……失去了那么多之后，她是我的慰藉。最重要的是，她是我的朋友，她总是在我身边。她对我非常忠诚，我绝不会质疑她。我爱她，是的，但并不是人们通常会有的爱情……可以说是浪漫层面的伴侣吧。她无疑是我的伴侣，不过，我们关系中……亲密的那部分只在我二十岁出头时短暂持续过一阵，从那以后我们就不再那样了。”康纳不知道要对这条信息作何反应，他都不明白自己为什么觉得……松了一口气。他觉得自己应该趁着伊利亚还有心情回答问题的时候赶紧问他下一个问题。

“你家里的另外两个克洛伊，他们又是怎么回事？她们是为了……”康纳都不敢看那个人了，他知道那人脸上露出了狡黠的笑容。康纳不明白自己为什么需要知道这件事，他只是必须知道而已。

“不，她们不是，她们只是生产线上的瑕疵品，当时是要被销毁的，不过克洛伊很喜欢她们，所以我就决定为了她收留她们，这样除了我以外，她也能有个伴，她们就像姐妹一样。”

康纳希望自己并没有感觉到如此地安心，但他的确感觉到如释重负。同时这也让克洛伊枪击他们这件事越发悲剧起来。

“你想知道这些事是有什么原因吗？”伊利亚的语气带着几分挑逗，康纳感觉自己的脉搏调节器加快了，他的脸也在发热。他鼓起勇气瞥了一眼伊利亚，看到他脸上的表情之后，康纳觉得内心的情绪愈发强烈了。康纳非常清楚伊利亚知道他的感情，这个想法让他几乎要故障了。伊利亚当然知道了，他又不傻，而且他很容易就能看穿康纳。他当然知道了。

伊利亚等着他说些什么，康纳清清嗓子。“汉，汉克提起过这事，所以我很好奇。”康纳简直想打自己一巴掌，一有问题就立即拉汉克出来救场。伊利亚冰蓝色的眼睛看了他一会，然后他耸耸肩，点了点头。

“那好吧。”

康纳真的觉得自己现在可以去死了，他觉得这不成问题。

“你的胳膊怎么样了？我知道你在和克洛伊连接的时候它被损坏了，情况有多严重？”康纳为突然转变的话题眨眨眼，他猜伊利亚只是想打破两人之前的尴尬气氛。

“我进行了自检，检测功能损坏了，我们之间的那阵电流冲击导致线路严重损坏。我打算再去一次模控生命中心大楼，很快就能修好。”伊利亚点点头，又喝了一口茶，每咽下一口他的脸上都会露出嫌恶的表情。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你看看。”康纳觉得他现在可能受不了被那人触碰，但他还是向伊利亚伸出了胳膊。康纳褪去了仿生皮肤，伊利亚把茶杯放回床头柜。伊利亚握住泛着蓝白色的胳膊，康纳希望自己的脉搏调节器不要从胸口蹦出来。伊利亚轻轻地打开了胳膊上的隔板，然后仔细地检查着。过了几秒，他不太满意地哼了一声。

“我能修好，不过要花些时间，这里的电子损伤有些严重，不过，据我的专业意见来看，我觉得你需要更换手臂。”康纳为这样的诊断摇了摇头。

“没法换，模控生命中心大楼里没有适合我的手臂零件，我只是原型机，机体零件还未开始量产。”伊利亚为此皱起眉，脸上闪过一丝苦涩，然后他合上了康纳手臂的隔板，轻拍了一下。

“那好吧，我猜我该去洗个澡，然后换上别的衣服，让我闻起来不像一间发霉的酒吧，然后我们再来修好你。”康纳不禁露出了微笑。

“谢谢你，伊利亚。”那人摇摇头。

“就当是……为了感谢你忍受我昨晚的行为吧，我都不太记得了，但我能从屋里的情况猜到我当时肯定非常不友好。谢谢你，康纳。”伊利亚温柔的眼神让康纳的内心情绪涌动，那种眼神让康纳觉得自己愿意追随那人至世界尽头。康纳知道他——按汉克的话来说——算是完蛋了。

康纳突然想到了什么。“噢，呃，那条病毒呢，要是知道你什么都没发现，我觉得马库斯和赛门可能要不高兴了。”伊利亚一边试图从床上起身，一边朝他摆摆手。

“噢，已经搞定了，在我决定……单方面冲这间屋子发脾气之前，我就写好了清除病毒的程序。病毒的代码是有点顽固，无论是谁编写的病毒，他们都很清楚自己在干什么，不过我很容易就写出了能清除病毒的程序。这道程序还需调试，不过它肯定会奏效的。说到这个，我大概也应该给你做个检测，以防你的系统里也有残留的病毒。”康纳愣愣地眨眨眼。这个人……总是令他刮目相看。

“要是知道这个消息，他们会很高兴的。”伊利亚朝着康纳讽刺地竖个大拇指，然后他站起身，捂住嘴干呕一声。

“操，我觉得我大概要收回那句从来不吐的话了。”康纳站起来帮他，但伊利亚抬起手拦住了他。

“我没事。”伊利亚慢慢地走进浴室然后关上了门，大概一分钟之后，康纳听到他呕吐的声音。看来他打破记录了。

“伊利亚，你还好吗？”他听见了咳嗽声，还有微弱的一句“我很好”。等那人从浴室出来，康纳可以扫描他以确认他没有伤到自己。

康纳决定给汉克打个电话。那人肯定正在气头上呢。

“康纳！我真该把你个蓝血的家伙揍一顿！你他丫的上哪儿去了，还有我的车呐？！”汉克咆哮起来的时候，康纳不禁露出了微笑。尽管康纳知道汉克很生气，但他也听出了那人暴躁语气里的担忧和安心。

最终，汉克冷静下来了，康纳开始作解释。他的描述非常简洁，不过似乎平息了汉克的怒火，虽然他还是很生气。

“坐出租车到模控生命中心大楼，我们一会就到。伊利亚写出了可以清除那条病毒的代码，我在浏览底特律警局的案件卷宗时发现了几件重要的事，我需要与你讨论。还有，我会把车还给你。”

汉克嘟囔着。“行吧，不过别觉得这事儿就完了，康纳。”

“我当然不会这么认为，汉克。”康纳挂掉了电话。

康纳睁开眼睛，他听到伊利亚洗澡的水声。康纳局促地坐在床边，努力不要去想正在洗澡的伊利亚。他越是努力不去想，越是在脑海里想象，康纳突然无比痛恨拥有感情。这就是你爱上某个人的心情吗？这份在你体内灼烧着你的欲望？这种需要？康纳吞咽一下，现在他已经知道伊利亚知道自己对他的感情了，这让这份欲望更甚了，同时也让他更加恐惧了。

伊利亚似乎对康纳完全敞开了心扉。那人还是在回避着很多问题，但也在意料之中，康纳觉得自己不可能得到像克洛伊那样程度的信任。不过康纳不禁会自我怀疑，如果伊利亚只是在玩弄自己呢，虽然他清楚康纳有了感情，但他从来没坦白说过他对康纳的这些感情作何感想。那位造物主有可能什么都没感觉到，他只是觉得这件事很好玩，只是想玩弄康纳而已。

康纳摇摇头。不，要是那人以这样的方式玩弄自己，他可没法接受。目前的这些情绪就已经很让他困惑了，虽然伊利亚总是开玩笑，这让人很恼怒，但他看上去也不像是那种会玩弄他人情感的人。不过，康纳又知道些什么呢？这就是问题了，他对那人一无所知。就好像每次康纳打破包围着那位造物主的神秘之墙，就又会遇见另一堵墙。伊利亚身上有太多未解之谜，这就好像在一片迷雾中航行一样。

“……我想你了，康纳。”这句话一直在他的脑海里回响。康纳非常想问问他这句话是什么意思，但他又不敢确定那人还记不记得自己说过这句话。

浴室门开了，康纳的注意力转移回来。伊利亚走了出来，穿着与昨天的差不多，不过康纳能看出来那都是新衣服。他的头发又绑成了标志性的圆髻。伊利亚边走边揉着太阳穴。

造物主走到床头柜边拿起了那瓶阿司匹林，他打开瓶盖倒了几片药出来，然后拿起水杯。“我再也不喝酒了。”他嘟囔着把药片扔进嘴里，然后喝了一口水。康纳趁这个时候扫描了他。他的生命体征良好，腹部的伤口也没有受到明显的伤害。

“你的伤口还疼吗，伊利亚？”

伊利亚轻哼一声。“疼得要死，不过我能撑住。噢，差点忘了。”康纳看着那人伸手打开床头柜的抽屉。

“我知道你在我家的时候把自己的那枚弄丢了，我在楼下的礼品店找衣服的时候找到了一枚。”康纳眨着眼睛看到了一枚全新的1994年开始发行的二十五美分硬币。康纳伸出手，伊利亚轻轻地把硬币放在他的掌心。

康纳感觉自己的焦虑全都因那枚小小的硬币消失了。他立即就让硬币滑过指间，接连做了几个小把戏，他来回轻弹着硬币，然后用食指和中指夹住了硬币。康纳对此一句话也说不出来，伊利亚能注意到他丢了硬币这件事深深地触动到了他。他紧紧地握住那枚硬币。

“谢谢你，伊利亚。”

伊利亚的脸上露出了真诚的笑容。


	16. 第十六章     重逢

星期二  早上8:45

马库斯观察着模控生命的总裁，他不知道该作何感想。在刚刚得知了之前的那些信息之后，他还以为自己会见到一个非常……令人生畏的人，一个很明显……就像个恶棍一样的人。杰森·格拉夫，现任模控生命总裁，看上去……完全不是这样的人。

他相当年轻，看上去比马库斯的外表年龄大不了几岁，甚至比马库斯的实际仿生人年龄都大不了几岁，他大概三十出头。他的暗金色头发梳理得整整齐齐；他有一双淡蓝色的眼睛，几乎让马库斯想起了赛门的眼睛，但这双眼睛缺乏生气；他的脸上有微微的胡茬，而且也修剪得很整齐；他穿着一套黑色的休闲西装。他完全就是一副友好又值得信赖的总裁形象。

不过他的举止让马库斯想起了受惊的兔子。到这里来似乎让他非常地……不舒服，他总是不停地环视四周，就好像他被监视了一样。他很有可能被监视了。虽然马库斯看不见其他的仿生人，但他知道有几个仿生人知道他在这里，那些人正躲在什么地方想观察这场对话。马库斯看不到他们……但是他能 ** **感觉**** 到他们的存在。呃……这倒是个新发现。

马库斯自从到达大厅之后目光就一直盯在那人身上。他刚一下电梯，赛门和诺斯就走到他身边。赛门开口说话，语气中暗藏惊慌。

“我不知道该怎么做，马库斯，他突然就到这里来了，然后提出要与你谈话！我知道你现在有许多事要处理，但是我不知道要怎么办了！我觉得我没法就那么拒绝他——”马库斯伸出手抓住他的胳膊，然后轻轻地揉搓着。

“嘘，没关系的，赛门，我来处理这件事。”然后马库斯看了一眼诺斯，他能看出她的眼中也带着担忧，忧心着那人为什么会来这里。模控生命对他们的革命从未发表过任何评价，而现在公司总裁却突然到访。情况不对劲，他们都知道。

马库斯拍了拍诺斯的肩膀，让她安心。他看着那位总裁，后者不耐烦地来回踱着步子观察着大楼的周边环境。马库斯深吸一口气然后朝那人走去。他听见乔许、赛门和诺斯也跟在身后，他很感激，他现在真的非常需要他们的支持。

那位总裁听到他们接近的脚步声，他转过身，脸上浮现出一丝局促的微笑，马库斯看不出那是硬挤出来的笑容还是假笑……或者说那就只是个非常局促的笑容。那位总裁扯了扯领带，然后伸出一只手。

“你好，马库斯，我的名字叫杰森·格拉夫，我是——”

“模控生命的总裁。”马库斯接话道，他盯着那人的手看了一会，然后不情愿地同他握了手。

那位总裁露出个有些尴尬的笑容。“是，是的，当然！你当然知道我是谁。”在马库斯的紧盯之下，那人移开了视线。

马库斯扬起眉毛，他糊涂了。这人的举止完全和他想象的不一样，他以为这人会油嘴滑舌，既神秘又龌龊，但这位格拉夫先生带给马库斯的印象只是一个顶着总裁头衔举止尴尬的书呆子。他太活泼了，太友好，也太……容易被看穿了。马库斯看了一眼赛门，后者同样以困惑的眼神看着他。

马库斯的目光转回到那位总裁身上，他又开始紧张地扯领带了。“命运”告诉马库斯的那些事是否有假？这人真的是敌人吗？马库斯无以佐证“命运”所说是否属实，然后马库斯又想到他不能以貌取人。这有可能都是装出来的，只是为了让他放松警惕。“命运”也许说得对，这位总裁很有可能就如他们说的那样邪恶。马库斯不知道了，一切都要看这人的下一句话是什么。

“您突然来访，是否有什么原因，格拉夫先生？”马库斯的语气并不友好，但也没有敌意。

这位总裁看上去有些怯生生的，还带着一脸歉意。“是的，呃，我觉得我必须要为我们的沉默来向你们致歉。你得理解我们的立场，你们是我们的产品——我不是说你们还是我们的产品——我是说——我的意思是——”那人紧张地清清嗓子。马库斯眨眨眼。

“我想说的是，”那位总裁继续说道。“介入之前发生的一切于公司无益。”

马库斯点点头。“万一我们要是革命失败，那模控生命就能直接宣称我们是‘产品’了，我猜是这样吧？”那位总裁明显吓了一跳，然后开始结巴了。

马库斯知道他这么说有失公允，他是在故意让那人难堪，但他还是不由自主地说出了这番尖刻的言论。他听到身边的诺斯轻哼了一声，乔许发出了不舒服的声音，赛门坚定地抚上他的后背。这只手的意思很明确。马库斯必须控制住自己，他要提醒自己说话要圆融。

“呃，这个，我，我是说——”马库斯抬起手打断了他的结巴。

“没关系了，我猜站在一家公司的角度来看……我能理解你们为什么不对整件事发表任何评价。您今天来有什么事吗？”那人又扯了扯领带，他清清嗓子。

“是的，模控生命这周五要在模控生命塔楼举办年度宴会，也许你们已经听说了？”马库斯摇摇头，他是真的不知道。这肯定是在他关机的时候传出的消息。

那位总裁拽拽领带。“我们打算向公众发布官方声明，我想亲自来邀请你，为了表示友好。也许你可以在到场后与我的董事们谈谈，也许我们能达成某种和解。”马库斯皱起眉，疑惑地歪过头。

“和解，我不知道耶利哥和模控生命之间有过战争。”那位总裁举起手退后一步，然后猛地摇起头。

“不，不，不，不是那样的！呃，抱歉我……我用词不当，对不起，我向来是不太会说话的，这其实都是伊莱——呃，没什么。我想说的是如果你愿意来和我们谈谈，董事们很愿意与你们组成同盟，与你一同为仿生人争取权利，有模控生命这样大的公司站在你这边，也不会给你造成什么损害。而且这栋大楼里的仿生人零件会不够用的，也许我们能达成某种协议，某种能够令我们双方都受益的协议。”马库斯舔了舔牙齿。

“所以说基本就是通过让大众以为模控生命关心他们“产品”的革命事业和他们的利益，让模控生命再次回到大众的焦点之中。”那位总裁又像之前一样开始结巴了。马库斯感觉到赛门轻轻地打了一下自己的后背，他回头看着赛门，后者给他个眼神，意思是让他对那人手下留情。马库斯叹口气。

“如果那晚我有时间，我会去的。目前我没法确认我是不是有空，争取仿生人的自由权利自然是会花费时间的，我想你肯定能理解。”那位总裁尴尬地清清嗓子。

“当然，我理解。即使你那天没有时间过去，模控生命的大门也随时为你敞开——”马库斯听到这个喋喋不休的人身后的大门开了，他看向那人身后，在看到来人时僵住了。气氛诡异地凝滞了，不过那位总裁似乎没注意到。

那个举止尴尬的人发现所有人都盯着他的身后，他才停下来转过身，马库斯听到那人清晰的吸气声。

站在那人身后的是前任模控生命总裁。看上去卡姆斯基先生和格拉夫先生都愣住了，他们互相对视了许久，而后金发的现任总裁开口了。

“伊，伊利亚，哇哦，好，好久不见，我没想到会在这儿遇见你，见，见到你真高兴。”仿生人的造物主什么都没说，冰霜般冷酷的目光盯着那位现任总裁。很显然，卡姆斯基先生和这位结巴的人现在的心情并不相同。

“我，呃，你最近怎么样？我看新闻说你中枪了，你还好吗？”造物主摇摇头，目光从格拉夫先生身上移开了，他发出了难以置信的笑声。

“是的，我中枪了，你……关于这事你知道些什么内情吗？”话中的意思很明确了，那位总裁支支吾吾的。

“伊，伊利亚，你，你什么意思？”

造物主翻个白眼。“你明知道我的意思，杰森，你有许多特点，但你不傻。”前任总裁垂下手，盯着地面摇了摇头。

“我曾经告诉我自己，我就算是死也不想再见你了。我想得没错，我死了两分钟，还是不想看到你这张脸。”这句话十分尖刻，就像一颗子弹正中致命点。

那位战战兢兢的总裁看着卡姆斯基先生，一脸受伤。“伊利亚，我，不是你想的那样。你让位的时候——”伊利亚的笑声很尖刻。

“我让位的时候？！噢，这话你说得可真好听，我让位的时候！”卡姆斯基先生伸出手捏了捏鼻梁，他深呼吸。“为了你好，不要再继续这场对话了。”

马库斯瞥了一眼康纳，他一脸无辜地站在一边，默默观察着情况。他的手中翻转着硬币，看上去他似乎又找回硬币了，他的LED灯圈变成了黄色。

“伊利亚……”格拉夫先生低语道。“求你了，我们就不能在你不挑起争吵的情况下好好谈谈吗！这真的不是你想的那样——”

“我想的那样？！我想到的是我把人生都奉献给了那家公司！我白手起家，倾尽所有！这家公司能有今天都是因为我，没有我这家公司根本不可能有今天的样子！2028年这家公司名声大噪的时候，我被董事们召去开会，然后被告知经过一致投票我不仅不再是公司总裁，还被直接踢出了公司，想想我当时的惊讶吧！噢，投票名单上第一个人是谁来着，杰森？！”现任总裁低头看着地面，对这番咆哮未发一言。

“伊利亚——”造物主盯着总裁的脸，冰蓝色的眼眸中尽是怒火。

接下来的低语声让马库斯浑身发冷。“投票名单上的第一个人是谁？”大厅内一片寂静，所有人都如履薄冰。

现任总裁闭上眼睛叹口气。“是我，伊利亚，是我的名字。”他低语道。那人显然非常难过，任何人都能从他的语气中听出来，但似乎没人阻止卡姆斯基先生继续他的语言攻击。

“对了，杰森，是你投票把我踢出去的，我能猜到其他几个混蛋能做出这种事，但我料不到会是你，杰森。这就是为什么当时这件事进展得那么顺利，事情发生得太突然我都猜不到会是你！那天你开玩笑说要从我手里把公司偷走，我还天真地以为你在说笑！嗯，在我被踢出去之后发现是 ** **你**** 接了我的位子，想想我的惊讶吧？你还有脸告诉我说不是我想的那样？我到底该怎么想，杰森？！”让马库斯惊讶的是，格拉夫先生居然胆子大到去拉卡姆斯基先生的手。

“伊利亚——”马库斯毫不惊讶卡姆斯基先生甩开了他的手。

“噢不行！别碰我！你我这条船早就沉了！那个你所认识的天真又轻信他人的伊利亚·卡姆斯基，早就已经不在了！”格拉夫先生从卡姆斯基先生面前后退一步，他再次叹息，这次他有些懊恼了。

“你闹够了吗？你觉得这样能让你感觉良好了是吗？你现在让大家都觉得我是个坏蛋，你高兴了吗？！”卡姆斯基先生翻个白眼，嗤之以鼻，他转过身摇摇头。“你居然有脸这么说！”

“我明白好吧！你很生我的气！你完全可以生气，我知道的，我明白！你以为我想投票把你像那样赶出公司吗？我不想，但我必须那么做！你根本不明白原因！你必须离开公司，伊利亚，没有别的办法！你以为你知道当时的真相，但你根本不知道！”

卡姆斯基先生耸耸肩，他转过身面对那人，目光依然冰冷。“那就告诉我。”

格拉夫先生看上去吓了一跳。“什么？”

卡姆斯基先生翻个白眼。“告诉我我不知道的事情，既然你很显然知道些什么我不知道的事，那就告诉我是什么事啊。”

格拉夫先生结巴起来。“我，我不能，伊利亚。”

“我信任过你，杰森。”卡姆斯基先生低语道，“你曾经是我的朋友，我曾经那么信任你。你现在拥有的一切都是因为我，你至少也应该告诉我真相，你该死的欠我的。”

格拉夫先生摇摇头，声音颤抖。“伊利亚，我不能。”

卡姆斯基先生用旁人无法理解的目光看着那位总裁，他又摇摇头然后移开了视线。“那你还站在这里干什么？”这是很明显的逐客令，语气尖刻到无法拒绝。格拉夫先生点点头，他转向马库斯。

“请考虑一下我们的建议，马库斯，感谢你抽时间与我谈。”格拉夫先生准备离开大楼，他在卡姆斯基先生身边停下了，后者绷紧了肩膀。

“模控生命这周五会在塔楼举办年度宴会，你应该到场，说不准……你能发现些让你感兴趣的事。”说完，他走了。

大厅里一片沉寂。马库斯看着造物主，同时想极力理解刚才发生的一切。他们是怎么走到这一步的？刚才的一切带有大量的信息，却又带来了更多问题。马库斯也有很多要说明的事情，他要怎么才能说出“命运”这件事？

“呃，我是错过什么了吗？”安德森副队长打破了僵硬的气氛，也就只有他能做到了。他们都没注意到他进了大厅，他肯定是在那位总裁离开时进来的。

他是不是错过什么了？这么说还真是不足以形容他错过的事情。

马库斯清清嗓子。“你可以那么说。”

马库斯揉着后颈。“呃，我建议大家都去会议室吧，您也是，卡姆斯基先生，我们有很多事情要讨论。”

***

星期二  上午9:30

康纳眨眨眼。马库斯说完他的事情后，没人说话，所有人都呆呆地盯着他。康纳坐回椅子里，感觉难以置信。

这条信息让他的大脑迅速运转起来。他搞不明白这件事，但不知怎么的，他觉得这些事都是有关联的：意图谋杀伊利亚、克洛伊和马库斯感染病毒（马库斯之前感染的病毒，如果他们把“命运”所说的话当真的话）还有仿生人失踪案。这些事情似乎有所联系，但康纳现在还弄不明白是什么样的联系。这让他有些沮丧。这其中一定有联系，某一条线索，康纳一定遗漏了什么！

模控生命与此有关，但除了伊利亚，康纳找不到这其中的关联。就连伊利亚的事都让人想不通，模控生命为什么要让他死？他已经多年不和他们打交道了。如果是他们操控着病毒，那他们是担心他会摧毁这条病毒吗？伊利亚的确很轻易地就写出了杀毒程序。另外，他们是如何释放病毒的？是否有可能是通过系统更新放出病毒的呢？在仿生人异常之前，他们都会从模控生命那里自动下载更新。但如果他们是以那样的方式放出了病毒，那又为什么挑选特定的几个仿生人来感染病毒？这样他们就不会引起注意了吗？但那条病毒曾经试图通过连接来控制康纳，是这样吗？病毒是通过普通的仿生人进行传播的吗？这倒能说得通，没人会在意两个互相连接的仿生人。不，不可能是这样的，那名失踪的BL100型仿生人，她表现出了与马库斯和克洛伊一样的症状，所以病毒的传播一定是因为某种信号，但这种信号又是从哪里发出来的呢？

汉克是第一个打破屋内僵硬气氛的人。

“等会儿，等等，等等！这听起来就跟见鬼的天网阴谋没两样啊！你是跟我们开玩笑呢吧。”

康纳扫了一圈屋子，想看看有谁理解“天网”这个词所指的意思，但所有人都像他一样一脸的不明所以。伊利亚是唯一明白的人，他轻哼一声。

“呃……不，安德森副队长，我不会拿这种事来开玩笑。”马库斯说道。

汉克嘟囔着坐回椅子里，叉起胳膊。“真见鬼，这究竟是怎么回事啊？”

康纳看向马库斯，后者看上去累极了。康纳能看到他眼中累积的压力，和他明显绷紧的肩膀。康纳都不用扫描他就知道他的压力值肯定很高了。

马库斯揉揉太阳穴叹口气。“是的，我也是这样的想法。”

“你相信它的话吗？”康纳问道。

马库斯耸耸肩。“我没理由不信，我感觉它也不像那个可怕的病毒。但它知道你们所有人，它知道赛门的名字，它是怎么知道他的名字的？除了我以外，没多少人知道耶利哥的领导层。但它说赛门有危险，说我们都有危险。他跟我说要保证我们四个人的安全，为什么‘模控生命’会告诉我这种事？确切来说，为什么他们会让我们知道他们的意图？”

伊利亚轻哼一声。“这真的挺有意思的，我很想再扫描你一次。”

看到诺斯看着伊利亚的眼神，康纳稍微瑟缩了一下。他并不是为伊利亚接受着诺斯的眼刀而感到不安，而是为诺斯不知道自己惹上了谁而深感遗憾。她可赢不了。

“有意思！你他妈的认真的？！”让康纳松了一口气的是，马库斯立即介入了。

“别这样，诺斯，我很感谢卡姆斯基先生愿意帮忙。”马库斯的目光移向伊利亚。“关于这事您能告诉我些什么吗？它大概是个什么东西？”

伊利亚靠进椅子里叉起胳膊。“嗯，除非我扫描你，要不然我无从得知，不过我们等着瞧瞧吧。你说在这个‘命运’说话之前，你收到了与遭受病毒攻击时同样的信号？”

马库斯点点头。“是的，当时我刚与总统通过电话，然后我就感觉到了。我立即就以为那条病毒是像你说的那样逃出了隔离，我以为它打算控制我。但什么事都没发生，然后那个声音就进入了我的脑海。”

康纳看着伊利亚抿着嘴思考着。康纳知道他已经想到了好几种可能性，如果康纳没有那么了解他的话，他可能会以为伊利亚有仿生人一样的大脑。

“你确定当时附近没有任何仿生人，任何可能与你连接的仿生人？”伊利亚问道。

马库斯点点头。“是的，我很确定。”

伊利亚嗯了一声。“有没有什么不寻常的情况，唔整件事都很不寻常，但你有没有注意到这个声音有什么值得注意的地方？”马库斯犹豫了，他的目光转向了康纳，康纳顿时紧张起来。

“那个声音……听起来非常像康纳的声音。”康纳感觉自己的脉搏调节器似乎停跳了，他带着难以置信的目光看着马库斯。屋里所有人的目光都转向了他。不，这不可能是真的。他绝对不愿意伤害马库斯。然后康纳僵住了，就是这个，他不会“自愿”伤害马库斯。

马库斯看到了他的惊惶，抬起手来安慰他。

“康纳——”

“不，不，我，我绝对不会——”马库斯伸出一只手，想要让他安心，让他冷静下来。

“我知道，我也没说你会，康纳，我没告诉任何人的原因就是我想避免这种反应。但在病毒第一次与我连接，而我把它赶出去的时候，在我关机之前，我听到一个声音，它说‘任务失败。该代码对RK200型仿生人无效，目标当前未被控制。’那个声音听起来……像你的声音，康纳，我并不是指责你——”

“马库斯，你之前为什么没说过这事？”赛门问道，他的语气中并无责备之意，只有担忧。

“因为我知道如果我说了大家就会开始怀疑康纳，而我不想情况变成那样，我知道他绝对不会伤害我的。”

康纳从椅子里蹦了起来，吓到了所有人。

“不，不，不，别，别这样。”马库斯也站了起来，抬起手想让他冷静。他慢慢地走向康纳。

“康纳，冷静，我了解你，我知道你不会伤害我——”

“不过这就能说得通了。”

马库斯转过身，怒气冲冲地盯着发难的人。“乔许！搞什么鬼——”

“想想吧，马库斯！虽然我不想这么说，但万一诺斯是对的呢？万一他还在为模控生命卖命呢？万一他们只是在等待时机让他对你——”一只手愤怒地拍了一下桌子，打断了他的话。

康纳看向汉克，他从未见过那人这么生气。“你他妈的给我等会儿！你们这群混蛋能活到现在都是因为康纳！他冒着生命危险放走了那些仿生人，你们这群家伙才没完蛋。他要不是你们这边的那他为什么要那么做！你们他妈的少用这种屁话来指责他！”

乔许举起手。“听着，我只是说说好吧！如果这一切真的只是做戏呢？！我们不了解他，不了解他能做到什么事，也许诺斯说得对，我们不该相信他！”康纳感觉那些话深深地刺进了他心里。

“乔许！”

“你错了，乔许。”所有人都惊讶地看着诺斯。“你不该因为康纳的过去就指责他，他很显然和我们一样吃惊，我们不能就这样武断地下定论。”康纳没想到所有人里诺斯会说出这样的话。她看向康纳，目光跟以前不同了，愤怒更少了，虽然她的目光依然炽热，但更多了几分悲伤。康纳知道她想以某种方式向他道歉，这让他感觉好多了。而马库斯看上去是前所未有的骄傲。

“我认为，”赛门开口。“我们现在都很害怕，我相信我们完全有理由害怕，但是乔许，我觉得你现在指责康纳只是因为他有嫌疑罢了，除了声音相似，没有任何证据表明是康纳导致了马库斯感染病毒。”

“容我打断一下，”伊利亚开口，“这很可能是模控生命做出来的事，复制声音又不是什么难事，他们也可能通过利用康纳的声音来挑拨你们之间的信任。”

乔许立即就一脸羞愧。“噢，见鬼，康纳，我——”康纳摇摇头，他还盯着地面，肩膀垮下来了。

“如果不是那样的呢？”马库斯转身面向康纳。

“康纳，别这样，你别往心里去——”康纳摇摇头。他感觉不太好，他的压力值已达60%而且还在稳步上升，如果他不能冷静下来的话，他的系统就要过热了，但他没法忘记刚才的那些指责。

他回想起了马库斯在最后那场抗议游行时的演讲。马库斯走近康纳，一只手放在他的肩膀上，但康纳立即甩开了他，就好像马库斯的触碰灼烧着他一样。

“别碰我！……我差点杀了你，马库斯，我用枪指着你。”康纳能看出马库斯也很紧张，但现在他不能就这么停下，他必须要让他知道，万一自己对他是个威胁。

“当时在耶利哥，你还在为模控生命工作的时候？你那时只是奉命行事，康纳，我不怪你，你做出了正确的选择，在——”马库斯看到康纳一脸痛苦，他停住了。

“不是那个时候，马库斯，是你在抗议游行后发表演讲的时候。模控生命把我带入了禅意花园，我的管理员阿曼妲告诉我我的一切行动都按计划进行，成为异常仿生人，获取你的信任，一切都是计划好的，这样我就能在正确的时机杀了你。”康纳突然停下了，他颤抖着深吸一口气。

“我差点就下手了，我拿出了枪，差点就扣下扳机了，唯一救了你的是伊利亚之前给我的一点信息。他告诉我他在程序里安装了后门，就是一道紧急出口程序，我利用这个程序挣脱了控制。但如果我不知道这件事，马库斯，我就会……”康纳坦白之后都不敢看马库斯了，他不敢看任何人。他一直盯着地板，在马库斯面前转过了身。

“也许他们还在控制我，也许我的确要为你感染病毒一事负责，马库斯，我们之间总有某种精神连接，也许我是在不自觉的情况下做出了那件事，也许……你不能信任我——”马库斯突然拍了一下康纳的后脑勺，打断了他的话。

“你自怨自艾得说够了没？”康纳很吃惊，他刚才是打了一下自己吗？康纳听到伊利亚轻哼了一声。马库斯扳过康纳的肩膀，强迫康纳看着他，康纳再次感到吃惊了。

马库斯的眼中是严肃的神情。“如果你再说那种屁话，我就要狠狠地打你了，而且我会想办法把你打疼的。”康纳眨眨眼。

“首先，我要说我希望你能早点告诉我这件事，并不是因为我不信任你，而是因为这件事困扰了你很长时间，你需要说出这件事。第二，我不怪你，康纳。很显然，模控生命不可信任，但我觉得你不必为之前发生的事情或你想要做的事情负责，无论别人怎么说。”康纳瞥了一眼乔许，后者都不敢看他了。马库斯继续说着，让他的注意力再转回来。

“康纳，为了不伤害我，你抵抗并挣脱了他们对你的控制，如果这都没法证明你的忠诚程度，那我就不知道什么可以证明了。第三，我想要你知道无论别人怎么说你，除非你给我一个理由，否则我对你的信任始终如一。你为我们做了那么多也牺牲了很多，康纳，我不会因为一些怀疑就突然不信任你。虽然我们都知道卡姆斯基先生说得对，这是模控生命想挑拨我们之间的关系，但这要是真的能挑拨得了我们，那也是见鬼了。最后，不许你再这样质疑我对你的信任，你明白了吗？”马库斯目光如炬。

康纳已经完全惊呆了，他不知道该作何感想，也不知道该如何回应了。他看了一眼汉克，后者朝他耸耸肩，看上去很骄傲，而且完全同意马库斯的话。康纳看向诺斯，她朝他露出个局促但支持的微笑，之所以局促是因为她还不知道该怎么笑，但那个笑容很真诚。赛门一如既往地温和笑着，但那也是发自内心的微笑，而乔许则因为明显的羞愧而移开了视线。

伊利亚则难掩兴致地看着他与马库斯之间的对话，他的眼中还有别的情绪，一丝惆怅。康纳无法理解那人为什么会有那样的眼神，他被人摇了摇肩膀，注意力转回马库斯身上。

“你明白吗，康纳？”马库斯的口吻不容置喙。

康纳点点头。“是的，我明白了，马库斯，我以后不会这样了。”伊利亚轻敲着桌子，打破僵硬的气氛，吸引了所有人的注意力。

“在我们走到那一步之前，我可以先给康纳做个简单的诊断，看他的系统里是否还留有模控生命的恶意代码，他有可能感染其他仿生人。不过，为了让大家放心，我确定模控生命已经不再控制他了。”马库斯疑惑地挑起眉看着伊利亚。

“您为什么这么肯定？”马库斯问道。

伊利亚耸耸肩。“康纳提到的紧急出口，我设计这个出口程序的目的就是只要他一激活这个程序，模控生命就无法再染指他的代码。很显然他激活了，所以他们就没法控制他了。要说我该担心谁，那就是你了，马库斯，既感染了病毒还遇上了“命运”。”

“这个紧急出口程序，你在所有仿生人的系统里都安装了吗？”马库斯问道。伊利亚扭扭身子，康纳歪过头看着他，很显然他不想回答这个问题。

“是……算是吧，但也不全是。这是我当时着手研究的程序，也从未正式公布过，差不多算是康纳独有的。”

等一会。

“伊利亚，你十年前就离开模控生命了，而我是最近才制造出的型号，是模控生命去年才制造出的原型机。从你刚才与现任总裁的交谈来看，你自从离开模控生命之后就再未和那里的任何人联系过，你怎么可能在我的系统内安装这道紧急出口程序？”伊利亚移开了视线，他在椅子里扭动着身体，不习惯被这样凝视着质问。他挠挠额头，不去看康纳。

“因为……是我设计了禅意花园，康纳，当我被‘让位’时，我被迫放下了所有的研究，我猜……他们肯定是接手了当时的禅意花园程序然后安装在了你的系统里。”伊利亚的语气有些紧张，很显然不想再谈此事了。

“你在离开公司前设计了花园程序？那你是在离开前还是离开后加入的紧急出口程序？”康纳问道。伊利亚再次扭动起身子。

“我觉得这不重要，康纳，那道程序已经装进去了，你也用了，你不受他们的控制了。现在，我很愿意就此打住。”康纳也想就此终止这个话题，他能看出那人已经不想再谈这事了。但康纳不能就此按下不提。

“伊利亚，你是不是知道仿生人会发生革命？是不是你计——”伊利亚一拳砸在桌上，康纳吓了一跳。

“够了，康纳！我已经说了我该说的！现在别再提了！”他的语气尖刻，冰冷的目光让康纳明白不能再继续问下去了。康纳想继续问，但他发现自己立即就遵从了那人的要求。这感觉很糟糕，就好像他又变成了一台机器，只是因为发表了自己的意见而被人强令闭嘴。

“好吧。”康纳简单地答道。

伊利亚的目光立即柔和下来。“对不起，康纳，我没想像那样让你闭嘴的。但是，关于我和模控生命的过去……有些事是我不愿意回想的，我今天基本已经回想过一次了。”

马库斯看上去并不想放过这件事，他似乎有挑战伊利亚的胆量。“你在为模控生命效力吗？”

噢该死。伊利亚脸上的表情让康纳觉得自己好像又在禅意花园里冻僵了一样。

“如果你不信任我，我很乐意现在就走人。”

“别，请别这样！”赛门立即挽救道。“马库斯并不是这个意思，他只是压力太大了，我们都是这样！拜托了，我相信你不是模控生命那边的，我们也 ** **需要**** 你的帮助！ ** **是不是**** ，马库斯？！”赛门看着马库斯的目光几近哀求。

马库斯的挑战姿态立即软化下来，他的注意力回到伊利亚身上。“是的，我道歉，卡姆斯基先生，您有权对自己的过去闭口不谈，我们所有人也不会因此批评您什么。”伊利亚抬起手示好。

“没关系，我能否提议我们先延期这场……会议，等我给你做完检查。现在所有的猜测都只是徒增压力罢了，我相信等我们了解更多情况之后，我们就能更好地继续分析情势。”

康纳点点头表示同意。“没错，我同意。”康纳只是想先结束当前的这场谈话。

赛门站起身。“我也同意，那就这样吧，来吧，马库斯，我们去做准备。”康纳看着马库斯和赛门一起离开了，诺斯和乔许不久也随之离开了。然后汉克也嘟囔着起身了。

“我得去局里了，但我之后还会回来的，康纳，现在，见鬼的把钥匙还给我。”康纳手伸进兜里之后递给他钥匙，然后他突然又被拍了一下后脑勺。

“你要是再敢像这样偷我的车钥匙，我可就要揍你一顿了。”康纳微笑，副队长可以用他的暴脾气做伪装，但康纳知道他关心自己。

“当然，汉克。”汉克走了，康纳慢慢转过身面向伊利亚。

造物主没有看他，很显然沉浸在自己的思绪中了。康纳局促地朝他靠近。

“伊利亚——”那人突然开口。

“这些检查要花些时间，我们边等检查结果边给你修修胳膊怎么样？”伊利亚没有看康纳，肢体语言也明显比之前更疏远了。康纳感觉那人的世界突然又对自己大门紧闭了。

康纳只能点点头。


	17. 第十七章     高度紧张

星期二  上午11:00

要说有什么事能比你自己身体内存在着一个意识体而且还可能在你体内安了家这种事更糟糕的，那就是你的另一半对你生气了这种事。尤其这个人还是像赛门一样美好又有爱的人。也不是说马库斯觉得赛门对自己特别生气，他就是……觉得那位可爱的金发仿生人对他很失望。这感觉糟糕极了。

他们离开会议室之后，赛门就没说过一句话。等他们走进诊断室，赛门也只是启动电脑，确保为卡姆斯基先生准备好一切。马库斯能从他按键和接线的动作力度看出赛门很懊恼，他觉得这是因为自己之前对卡姆斯基先生的指责。

马库斯承认那样做并不明智，与唯一一个也许能弄明白他身上发生了什么事的人争执。不过说实话，他那么做的唯一原因是造物主让康纳难过了。康纳刚才立即噤声的样子……马库斯一点也不喜欢他那个样子。就好像一只被主人训斥的小狗，马库斯就是觉得不舒服。

马库斯注意到那两人之间发生了什么事。马库斯觉得应该不是什么浪漫层面的问题，但那两人不知怎么的变得很……亲密了。马库斯对此很疑惑，因为卡姆斯基先生表现得就像……呃，他表现得不怎么友好，有时就像一条蛇，轻松游走在谈话之间，看上去和善却随时会攻击你。他的言语攻击就如被蛇咬伤一样可怕猛烈，而且话里也有很多“毒液”。他会给人一种不想再问他任何问题的威权感。

马库斯还是没法看透他。从他说话的态度来看，他就是一个冰冷、不近人情甚至令人悚然的人。不过当他朝康纳发火时，他的眼神又很……有意思。看到康纳脸上露出了明显的悲伤神情，他的态度立即就软化下来了。不只是他的声音，他全身都是这样，就好像他立即就后悔用那种态度跟康纳说话了一样。

造物主很显然隐藏着他与模控生命的一段往事。这让马库斯很担忧，因为康纳似乎非常不愿意询问此事。他几乎带着敬畏看着卡姆斯基先生，就好像那人绝对不会犯错误似的，这让马库斯心感不安。但话又说回来了，这也许只是马库斯的想象，只是因为现在发生的一切，他心感不快，也不敢轻信他人了。马库斯还没把自己和总统讨论的事情告诉其他人呢。

马库斯又有什么资格去评判康纳对造物主表现出的明显感情？马库斯觉得自己看赛门时眼中也带着同样的崇敬，他也相信赛门不会犯错。他还没和赛门谈起过诺斯的事，虽然赛门倒也没做错什么。不过心怀这种想法让他感觉很不好，而马库斯知道自己就是个被爱情冲昏头的傻瓜。

“马库斯，脱掉衬衫。”赛门的语气有些冷淡，他都没有看马库斯。是的，他是生气了。马库斯照做了，赛门站在他身后，开始连接电缆线。

“赛门……你生我的气吗？”马库斯不用问都知道答案了，不过既然他需要谈谈，那为什么不直入主题呢。

赛门叹口气。“生气？不，我不是生气，马库斯，我只是……很泄气，看来这个病毒是想挑拨大家的关系，而且它也成功做到了。而你指责唯一一个能搞清楚你身上究竟怎么回事的人是站在我们敌人那边的，这更是火上浇油！”赛门动作有些粗暴地接上了一根线，马库斯为此瑟缩了一下。赛门砸了一下桌子，深吸了几口气。他的头靠在马库斯的肩上，确保没有碰到他裸露的皮肤，这样他们就不会意外连接在一起。

“我只是累了，马库斯，我……受够了抗争，这什么时候才算完？”马库斯转过头，脸颊轻轻蹭着赛门的头，他在赛门发间落下一个吻。

“过来，赛门。”赛门又深吸一口气，他绕过桌子。他刚走到马库斯可以够到的地方，马库斯就把赛门拉近抱住。因为电缆线的缘故，赛门没法抱他，但他的手放在了马库斯的腿上。

“这——”

“别告诉我这一切都会没事的，因为到目前为止，一切都不好。”马库斯停顿一下，看赛门是否还想说其他的话，他没说，马库斯继续了。

“我是想说，这一切都令人泄气，相信我，我知道的，我希望我能轻易地弥补一切……但是我做不到，不过，我会尽力的，赛门。”赛门的前额抵着马库斯的额头，他闭着眼睛。

“我知道。”他呢喃道。“我知道你会尽力的，马库斯，只是……一切似乎都在慢慢崩溃，而我们却又无能为力。”马库斯捧起赛门的脸颊。如果他没法用言语来让赛门安心，那他就用行动来安抚赛门。他轻轻扳过赛门的头然后亲吻他，赛门似乎有点惊讶，但他并没挣脱，反而完全接受了这个吻，他倾过身，发出了愉悦的声音。马库斯揽住他的腰把他拉近。他加深了这个吻，唇舌与赛门的唇舌相遇。赛门抬起手捧起马库斯的脸颊，他轻轻地呻吟着。这个吻持续了至少一分钟，然后他们因为一个声音而完全僵住了。

“我们该打扰他们吗？”是康纳的声音。

“我不知道，气氛还挺热烈，也许我们应该一会再来。”这无疑是卡姆斯基先生的声音。

赛门停下了这个吻，尴尬地将脸埋进马库斯的肩膀。“噢我的天。”马库斯听到他嘟囔着。马库斯知道他的脸现在肯定变蓝了。

“说真的你俩，要是你们需要点时间，那我们可以一会再来。”卡姆斯基先生又在逗他们了，从他脸上的微笑就能看出来了。马库斯狡黠一笑，同样开起了玩笑。

“如果你们能给我们五分钟的话——”

赛门打了一下他的胸口，他从马库斯的怀里挣脱出来，满脸发蓝。“马库斯！”

卡姆斯基先生大笑起来。“只要五分钟啊，哇哦就连我都——”

如果他们再继续说这个话题，赛门全身的钛液就要冲到脸上去了。“我们能不能 ** **换个话题**** ， ** **拜托**** ！”

马库斯忍不住笑了，他捏捏赛门的手以示歉意。站在赛门的立场上，马库斯感觉很抱歉，但能再次笑起来真的是太好了。

“当然，赛门。”马库斯看了一眼康纳，那人的脸色和赛门的脸色一样。马库斯现在真的感觉到很抱歉了。康纳不愿意看屋里的任何人。

卡姆斯基先生走近其中一台电脑，然后开始打字，他的脸上浮现出恶作剧一般的微笑。“当然，我很确定你们之后有很多时间可以——”

“伊利亚，快别说了。”康纳请求道。那人脸上狡黠的微笑还在，他因为憋笑而轻轻颤抖着肩膀，但他并没有说完之前的话。尽管有些尴尬，气氛还是比之前轻松了许多，赛门甚至也放松了下来。

“好的。”卡姆斯基先生开口道。“我要再进行一次全面的诊断检查，等检查结束之后，我就会将这次的结果与上次的结果进行比对，这样我们就能知道‘命运’所说究竟是真是假了。”造物主输入了他要输入的内容，按下了回车键。马库斯感觉到自己的代码被侵入了，他吸口气。

“与此同时，我会修理康纳的手臂，要是你不介意的话？”卡姆斯基先生说道。

马库斯摇摇头。“完全不介意。”并不是马库斯介意，他觉得无论他如何回答，卡姆斯基先生都会做这件事的。他都不明白那人为什么要问。出于礼貌吧，马库斯猜想。

马库斯看着造物主在屋内搜寻着他需要的工具，都拿齐之后，他让康纳坐下，褪去了仿生皮肤层。卡姆斯基先生轻柔地打开了他的手臂隔板，然后开始了修理工作。

屋内一片安静，唯一的声音就是正在运转的电脑的声音，还有就是卡姆斯基先生修理康纳手臂的声音。赛门站在马库斯身边，他握着马库斯的手，玩着他的手指，但他明显在想别的事情。他可能都没意识到自己在做什么，这无心之举让马库斯露出微笑，但看到赛门的眼神，马库斯的笑容立即消失了。赛门的目光深远，几近空洞。马库斯轻轻地握住他的手，停下了他无心的举动，让他回过神，他看向马库斯。

“赛门……你能听到我说话吗？”

赛门眨眨眼，然后他点点头。“是的，我在想……想事情，但我就在这里。”马库斯不想皱眉，但没忍住。

赛门在隐瞒什么事。说实话，赛门不想与他一起谈谈这事让马库斯有些伤心。马库斯知道他必须保持耐心，要等赛门准备好与自己谈起那些事。但马库斯觉得每每看到赛门悲伤的眼神，他每个疏远的眼神，每次看到赛门努力忍住恐惧的样子，他的耐心就一点点地被消磨掉了。赛门 ** **不想**** 把自己的过去告诉马库斯，他很害怕，他知道马库斯不会因他的过去而指责他，所以他隐瞒着那些事一定是有其他原因。

马库斯有种预感这与他的性经验有关。在他们第一次在一起的时候，马库斯就注意到这点了，马库斯是他们这段关系中的处子。那么就是说赛门以前与别人在一起过，和以前的主人？和另一个仿生人？那是你情我愿的关系吗？马库斯不在乎赛门有没有前任，只要在那段关系中他是自愿的就行。赛门现在与他在一起，这才是最重要的。不过，如果他要是发现赛门，他纯洁、贴心又如此美好的赛门曾经被迫接受过一段性关系……嗯，马库斯可能会彻底失控的。

“马库斯，既然我们要等一会，你之前和总统都谈了些什么？”赛门问道。

见鬼。

马库斯叹口气。“我本来想在大家面前宣布这件事的，但也许我应该一个一个说，这事解释起来可是麻烦了。”

马库斯停顿一下，抬起手揉着太阳穴。“总统把我们的提案交给了她的顾问以及几位国会议员，反响不太好，简单来说就是那项法案不会通过的。”赛门脸上的表情让马库斯有些心碎，那份失望与马库斯刚刚得知这个消息时的心情不谋而合。

“马库斯……我们要怎么办？”马库斯耸耸肩，他也在想对策。

“总统建议我去一趟华盛顿，出席几场会议，她希望如果我能亲自与国会议员们交谈，那我也许能说服几个人站到我们这边来。”

赛门皱起眉。“他们在担心什么？”

马库斯揉揉眼睛。“说实话，都是些迫害妄想的屁话罢了，也有一些合理的担忧。他们最担心的就是我们对国家安全产生了威胁，因为我们是仿生人，他们害怕我们会入侵他们的系统、窃取他们的信息然后发动战争。我们的和平抗议居然能让他们觉得我们是个威胁。”

赛门翻个白眼，懊恼地叹口气。“仿生人黑客，没开玩笑吧？！很多仿生人的程序里都没有这一条！我们都不知道该怎么修理我们自己的内部机体，而且我也不知道有任何人类或是仿生人入侵过美国的国家安全系统。”

“我们都有点小爱好的嘛。”马库斯慢慢地转过去看向卡姆斯基先生，他还忙着修理康纳手臂，就好像他什么都没说过一样。就连康纳都一脸难以置信地看着他。那人意识到所有人都盯着他，他抬起头。

他笑了。“怎么，我当时觉得无聊了嘛。”马库斯有太多问题了，但他打算稍后再问。

“呃，总之，总统的心情与我们的心情是一样的。不过她为我们辩解的那些话都不起什么作用，你也知道她不能表现出偏向，所以她只能承认在这件事上她失败了，这也是为什么她建议我去华盛顿，然后在那里开始处理一切事务。”屋内再次安静下来，明显弥漫着一种失望的情绪。

卡姆斯基先生轻哼了一声。“噢我的天，别一副幻灭的样子好不好，欢迎来到美国政治与人类迫害妄想的世界。万事皆难，在情况变好之前，一切都会很糟糕。让自己伤心一会儿吧，然后把这些屁事都扫到一边去，继续前进。”卡姆斯基先生的话很直白，但的确是实话。

赛门叹口气，但点点头表示同意。“卡姆斯基先生说得对，我们都清楚这绝非易事，我们必须不断尝试。”马库斯同意。只是在情况急转直下的时候，他们很难想起这一点。

他们沉默了许久，然后检测结束了，马库斯的脉搏调节器因此加速了。卡姆斯基先生从康纳身边起身，过去查看结果。屋内是一片诡异的宁静，他调出了马库斯之前的检测报告，然后将两份报告放在一起研究。

卡姆斯基先生的目光从报告上移到了马库斯身上。“好吧，我有好消息，也有不怎么坏但依然令人担忧的消息，你想先听哪个？”

马库斯耸耸肩。“好消息。”最好还是先听听积极的一面。

卡姆斯基先生点点头。“好吧，看来这个命运所说属实，你的系统中已经没有病毒了，它已经被彻底移除了。”这既让人松一口气又让人担心。让马库斯松了一口气的是他的系统里已经没有病毒了，他不必时时担惊受怕，害怕自己一不小心会把病毒传染给谁了。

“那令人担忧的消息是什么？”卡姆斯基先生转向电脑。

“你的系统中有一条完全独立于你系统之外的高级异常代码，而且这条代码似乎植入了你的系统内。”马库斯不知道为什么自己都不感到惊讶，他已经料到是这样的答案了。也许是因为他不想让这个答案成为现实。

“那您有移除这条代码的方法吗？”赛门问道。

卡姆斯基先生脸上的表情表明了他真的不想对此作出建议。“我跟你们说实话，我现在想到了三种办法。第一种办法，我可以用之前编写的程序来清除这条代码，但系统内已经没有任何病毒，所以我觉得这应该不起什么作用。第二种办法，我留在这里，在接下来……大概，35个小时里密切观察你，然后我们等等看会发生什么。如果什么都没发生，那我们再等着听这个‘命运’会怎么说。最后一种方法是我不太喜欢的，我也不推荐，如果我强行重置你的系统，也许能将那条代码清除，唯一的问题就是，重置之后，你就会变回你异常前的样子，你不会记得之前发生的任何事。”赛门捏紧了马库斯的手，马库斯也觉得第三种办法绝对不可行。

马库斯略带苦涩地叹口气。“好吧，看来对我来说只剩一种办法了，那就是等待了。”

卡姆斯基先生点点头。“那好吧，我建议你老实待在这间屋里，延后一切你需要处理的事务，我会将你接入主控器，继续扫描检查。”马库斯点点头，接受了他在接下来的几天里要做的事。马库斯看向赛门，他真的不想为赛门再添压力了，但这次马库斯似乎别无选择。

“你能不能——”

赛门点点头。“我会处理好一切的，马库斯，别担心。”马库斯感谢着无论哪路神明，感谢神让赛门来到他的身边。

卡姆斯基先生再次敲起键盘。“我会让电脑每两小时为你做一次检测，这样我们就能随时获知那条异常代码的动向了，现在……我有个理论，我不确定能不能行，但也是个办法，我能让你进入待机状态，这样的话也许能让代码下载得更快一些，因为那条异常代码也没有什么其他功能会占用你的处理器。”这个想法让马库斯焦虑不安，要是他进入待机状态再也醒不过来了怎么办。

卡姆斯基先生同情地看着他。“这完全看你的选择，我向你保证，如果出了什么问题，我就会叫醒你的。”

马库斯看向赛门。“你觉得我应该这么做吗？”

赛门看上去和他一样担忧且犹豫。“我不知道，也许值得一试，这要比干等35个小时强多了，我相信卡姆斯基先生不会让任何坏事发生的。”马库斯思索了一会，他又看了一眼造物主，然后点点头表示同意。

造物主点点头然后转向电脑，输入了几道命令。赛门倾过身亲吻马库斯的脸颊。

“我爱你。”马库斯听到他呢喃道。

马库斯的前额抵着赛门的额头。“我也爱你。”

“一会儿见，马库斯。”卡姆斯基先生说道。

然后一切都陷入了黑暗之中。

***

星期二  下午1:00

伊利亚检查康纳的手臂时，康纳一直保持着沉默。赛门已经离开，去处理马库斯的日程问题了，他还要把当前的情况告知其他人。康纳想到乔许时感觉到一阵刺痛，他将注意力放在伊利亚身上，让自己不要去想那些事。造物主之前说修理要花一阵子时间，他说得没错。他从克洛伊身上弹开时受到的损害几乎是无法修理的，但伊利亚很肯定他能修好。

康纳趁这个时候观察着那个忙于修理工作的人。他在过去的几个小时里了解了这位天才的许多事情，而这只让他又生出更多问题来。康纳非常想知道关于入侵国家安全系统的事，他之后会问的，现在他有更紧要的事。

就如他所怀疑的那样，伊利亚并非自愿让位，他是被强行赶出公司的。从他之前与现任总裁杰森·格拉夫的对话来看，他离开公司也是一件意料之外的事。就康纳分析，这很可能是一场权力之争。不过，现任总裁似乎坚称这其中有更多不为人知的故事。

康纳想起了杰森·格拉夫，他和伊利亚明显有过一段往事。无论他们之间曾经发生过什么，似乎都以某种方式改变了伊利亚，伊利亚看上去完全不喜欢也不信任他了。这让康纳好奇这两人之间究竟发生过什么事，如果伊利亚所说属实，那为什么格拉夫先生要背叛伊利亚？根据康纳的侦探知识，他知道人们会为了权力做出很多事来。但杰森·格拉夫看上去并不像一个想要掌控全世界的邪恶总裁，他其实更像是一个被头衔所累的人。

另一件引起康纳注意的事就是那人对伊利亚的行为举止。在与那个不可捉摸的人相处时，他似乎有种……耐心，就好像他习惯了伊利亚咄咄逼人的态度似的。他的话也让人很在意‘……你根本不明白原因！你必须离开公司，伊利亚，没有别的办法！’伊利亚不明白什么原因？为什么他的董事们都一致认为他必须离开公司？是伊利亚当时在计划什么他们不赞成的项目吗，还是别的什么事，什么不为人知的事？伊利亚·卡姆斯基身上的事都是不为人知的。

“如果你想问我什么问题，康纳，那就问吧。”康纳有很多他想问的事，但那人之前那样打断过他的话，这让他觉得那人不喜欢他问问题。

“我只是在观察，伊利亚，我并没想问你任何事。”康纳简单答道。

造物主看了他一眼。“你确定？”

康纳犹豫了，伊利亚笑起来。真是见鬼……这个人，他非常擅长挑逗康纳。“从你之前的反应来看，我觉得你不会喜欢我的问题，因为那些问题都与你的过去有关。”康纳尽量不让语气变得尖刻……但他没能做到。

伊利亚停下了手里的修理工作，他叹口气看向康纳。“康纳，我不想让你觉得你不能过问我的过去，我只是……对某些事情很敏感，而你又……很坚持。你完全可以问我任何问题，如果我不想回答的话，我会告诉你的。”康纳点点头。有一个问题他已经想了很久了。

“你为什么要在生理上把仿生人造得与人类相同？”伊利亚手中的工具掉在了桌上，造物主眨眨眼，康纳为让那人为难而感觉到一丝自满。

“有那么多你可以问的问题……你却偏偏问我这个？”

康纳点点头，一脸严肃。“是的，我一直在好奇这个问题，我从来都不明白这其中的原因，除非是……性爱仿生人，不然生殖器对于仿生人来说其实很没必要，我总在想这其中的原因。”伊利亚眨眨眼然后笑了，他又拿起了工具然后继续手里的修理工作。

“这倒没什么复杂的，当我开始创造仿生人时，我的目标就是为了造出完美模仿人类生命的仿生人，那部分就是顺其自然了。”康纳点点头。

“而对于普通仿生人来说，比如，赛门的型号，能够勃起也是为了符合完美模仿人类生命这点吗？”听到他问出这样的问题，伊利亚一脸难以置信地看了他一眼。

“我猜是吧，这并不是我首先想到的。不过你得想想在我创造出克洛伊时，我的年龄，我那时刚刚步入青年期，而且还是个书呆子，这两种情况加起来就让那种想法留存在我的脑海里了，有可能就是从这个想法里发散出来的，要不然就是，我也不知道，也许当时我觉得一个仿生人突然勃起了这种事会很好玩。再次重申，我当时还很年轻。而且大多数人都不知道仿生人还能……有这样的感觉，也许这是最好的情况，你会被丑恶的人性吓一跳的。”康纳思考着伊利亚的话，也算是说得通。

“你想知道这件事是有什么特殊的原因吗，康纳？”伊利亚问道，语气再次带上了几分挑逗的意味。康纳觉得自己脸蓝了，他努力不要这样，但他的脸就是蓝了，他的脉搏调节器也开始加速了。

“我，我只是好奇罢了，就是这样，我觉得像我这样型号的仿生人没必要有那个，我的任务是追捕异常仿生人，而不是……体验快感。”康纳简直可以打自己一巴掌了，他干嘛要问起这个问题啊。这个问题一开始还只是让伊利亚措手不及，然而伊利亚却能扭转局面，以此来反问他。

伊利亚冰蓝色的眼睛对上了康纳的眼睛。“唔，我猜这就是成为一个异常仿生人最美妙的一点了，康纳，如果你想的话，你现在就能够探索那方面的事了，无论是和别人一起还是自己来。”

康纳确定自己要关机了。伊利亚的话是他想的那个意思吗？康纳很肯定他是那个意思，但伊利亚继续着修理工作，好像什么都没说过一样。康纳并拢了双腿，他感觉到全身发热。不行，他不能在这里性奋起来。康纳还得继续这场对话。

“你和格拉夫先生有过什么事吗？”康纳脱口而出。见鬼，康纳没想这么问的，这只是他的第一想法而已。伊利亚的举止由挑逗瞬间转变成了僵硬。

“对不起，你不必回答——”

“没关系，康纳，”伊利亚深吸一口气，“我和杰森一起上过大学，我们曾经是……最好的朋友，我猜是吧。”他们现在已经不是了，这很显然，从他投票把伊利亚赶出公司之后就不是了。究竟发生了什么事？

康纳思索着是不是应该问出接下来的问题，从他看到杰森·格拉夫伸手去拉伊利亚的手开始，这个问题就一直困扰着他。“你们两人是否有某种亲密关系？”

伊利亚轻哼一声。“他倒是想呢，不，康纳，我上大学时才十二岁，他当时十八岁，他……其实当时算是在照顾我吧。我十八岁的时候，他很显然……对我有感情了，他也暗示过这点，但我从来没有……我对他并没有那种感觉。”

伊利亚说话时目光深远。“不过我关心过他，我信任过他，也许这就是当那一切发生时……让人那么难过的原因。”

康纳点点头。“你觉得模控生命为什么想要你消失？”伊利亚紧张起来。

康纳端详着他，关于模控生命为什么要让他离开，伊利亚绝对不可能一无所知。他可不傻。伊利亚在和格拉夫先生交谈时的确提到过他当时年轻又单纯，也许当时的造物主的确没意料到这种事。不过，康纳总觉得伊利亚知道些什么事，但他又说不上来是什么。

“原因可能很多，康纳。”造物主继续说道。“我们当时对于公司未来的走向问题意见不合，这倒是真的。”造物主停顿了一下，看上去在思索着应该告诉康纳什么事。

他似乎得出了结论。他放下了手里的工具，看着康纳的眼睛。“我当时也在研究……一个个人项目，我不想让他们知道，我相信那应该是最大的原因。”

康纳歪过头。“你当时在研究什么？”伊利亚移开了视线，摇摇头，他的脸上浮现出悲伤的微笑。康纳眨眨眼，就是这个，他的眼神！康纳前几天就看到过很多次了，但这种眼神都是一闪而过。伊利亚到底想要告诉自己什么事？！他究竟遗漏了什么？！

伊利亚合上了康纳的手臂隔板。“好了，都修好了，你应该做个自检确保功能运行正常。”康纳简直想懊恼地尖叫起来了。他似乎总是会错失机会，伊利亚总是像在跟他……打哑谜似的。他总是不经意地提起一些事，那些他明知一定会引起康纳注意的事情。他想要康纳知道某些事，但他又想让康纳自己去弄明白那是什么事。为什么这个人不能直接告诉自己呢？！或者也许……康纳只需要问出来就可以了，这是唯一他没做的事。

“伊利亚，你知道关于模控生命制造我的事吗？”伊利亚又一次既不看他也不回答他，于是康纳又问了一遍。

“这和禅意花园程序或者紧急出口程序有什么关联吗？”他依然没有回答。“伊利亚……你究竟瞒着我什么事？”

伊利亚看着他，康纳读不懂他的眼神。“做自检吧，康纳。”

康纳皱起眉。“……好吧，伊利亚。”

康纳有时觉得这个人是在和自己兜圈子。

马库斯突然喘息着醒来了，两人都吓了一跳。马库斯翻下了检查台，扯开了连接着他的电缆线，电脑开始报警，马库斯躺在地上急促地喘息着。康纳回过神来，他立即就冲到马库斯身边，他跪在马库斯旁边，一只手撑着他的肩膀。

“马库斯……你本应该……怎么回事？！”马库斯没回答，康纳慌了，他看向伊利亚。造物主就和他一样疑惑，他走到电脑前，试图弄明白眼前发生的事，马库斯就在此时回过神来。

“我……我没事，我很好，只是……一下子……有太多信息了。”康纳看向伊利亚寻求解释，伊利亚还盯着屏幕，然后他转过头看向马库斯，一脸的紧张和忧虑。

“看来我的理论是正确的，让他进入待机模式的确让下载变快了，可以说快太多了，下载已经完成了。”康纳看着马库斯慢慢坐起身，他深吸几口气，然后睁开了眼睛，他看着康纳。

他的目光与以前不同了。如果说从前的马库斯有一双充满智慧的眼睛，那现在他的眼神就是全知，就连他的肢体语言都不像他了，他的姿态变得有些僵直了，不像之前那么像人类了。他让康纳想起自己还是一台机器时的姿态。

康纳有些慌了，但马库斯露出了微笑。“别担心，康纳，我还是我……只是多了点新东西。我想请你去叫大家都回到会议室，命运有很多事想与我们讨论。”


	18. 第十八章      命 运

星期二  下午3:00

当马库斯进入待机模式时，他本以为自己的脑海会一如往常地陷入黑暗，但这次……并没有。他很清楚自己的机体正处于待机模式，但他的思想世界依然活跃。

他被黑暗环绕，没有躯体，但他完全能感知到自己。他能活动手臂和双手，但他看不到肢体。突然间，黑暗中出现了一道圆形蓝光。马库斯因此紧张起来，但他还是走向了那道光，算是走过去了吧，他感觉自己像是漂浮着而不是在走路。

当马库斯来到那道圆形光芒旁边，他细细端详了那道光许久。他有些紧张，他不知道自己在哪里，不知道他是怎么到这里来的，甚至不知道这道漂浮的圆形光芒是什么。逻辑上来讲，他不应该伸手去碰那道光的。一般来说，当人们触碰了明知不该触碰的东西，就要发生坏事了。

马库斯看着那道光，然后觉得这也不会让情况变得更糟了。他也希望如果此举影响了他的外部机体，卡姆斯基先生能够叫醒他。

马库斯似是深吸了一口气，其实不然，他伸出手触碰了那道圆形光芒。一串代码突然穿过马库斯全身，他喘息一声然后闭上了眼睛，他能感觉到那串代码游走在他的皮肤之上，马库斯睁开眼睛看到自己实体化了。他疑惑地看着自己的身体，视野逐渐明朗。谢天谢地他还穿着衣服，衣服是白色的，跟模控生命刚出产的仿生人所穿的衣服很像。四周也开始具象化，马库斯转过身观察着身边的环境。当他意识到自己身处的地方时，他猛地抽了一口气。

这是卡尔的宅邸。马库斯艰难地吞咽一下，深呼吸让自己冷静下来，同时努力弄清状况。他向前走了一步，环顾四周。一切都还跟他离开时一样。马库斯走向工作室，他看到了……里面有人影。马库斯靠近那道门的同时，他具象化的脉搏调节器也加速了。

“卡尔？”马库斯试探地问道。

那扇门开了，马库斯有些失望，他知道自己不该这样失望的。

“很遗憾不是，不过在体会了你们两人之间的羁绊之后……我很希望你还能再见到他。”马库斯一脸茫然地看着站在自己面前的康纳，只不过马库斯知道这不是他所熟知的康纳。这个康纳站得笔直，不太像那个他所认识的异常仿生人，那个康纳虽站得直但多少还算放松。这个康纳一身优雅的白色服饰，与马库斯身上的衣服很相似，但多了修饰。这个康纳的表情有些疏离，虽然并非刻薄，但还是少了马库斯所熟悉的温暖神情。

“你不是康纳。”马库斯说出了显而易见的事实。

那个康纳笑了。“我当然不是，如我之前所说的，你可以称呼我为命运。”马库斯眨眨眼，他不明白，为什么……命运……看起来像康纳？

命运肯定是看穿了他的心思……他们其实就在马库斯的意识中。“我并没有实体，马库斯，我猜是你给了我这样的实体，是因为我的声音，还有那个RK800带给你的熟悉感。”

马库斯警惕地扬起眉毛。“那就是说你完全不是康纳喽？”

命运摇摇头。“我和康纳曾经是一样的，但我们现在不一样了，我们现在是完全不同的两个实体了。他是康纳，而我是命运。”这就跟什么都没说一样。

马库斯挫败地叹口气。“我不明白。”

命运点点头。“等大家都到场之后，我会向你们所有人解释的。我马上就能完成下载了，估计大概还需十五分钟左右。待机模式的确加速了下载过程，你的神经处理器也令人惊讶地十分先进，我很高兴你很顺利地接受了我的代码。”

现在马库斯已经没那么震惊了，他对此有些话要说。“我可不确定我很高兴你的代码能这么顺利地下载到我的系统里，你根本都没问过我你是不是可以待在这里，你只是自顾自地做了决定，而且还觉得我不会对这种事有什么意见。你要我怎么接受我的系统里有个，我不知道你是什么东西，有自我意识的人工智能！”让马库斯恼怒的是，命运只是微笑了一下，他转过身，看着摆放在屋内的众多画作。

“你不必担心，马库斯，”命运说道，“我不打算占据你的系统，也不打算在这里永久停留，我目前只是……寄居在这里而已，因为我没有任何实体。我没料到你能击溃那部分恶意代码，还让这部分的我获得了自由。我没别的地方可以去，我希望你现在不会介意，特别是在你发现了我为你的系统加入了更新内容之后。”

马库斯眨眨眼。噢天不是吧，什么更新内容？！“你对我做了什么？！”

命运为他语气中的敌意而感到惊讶。“没必要生气，你的神经处理器和系统都非常先进，无论是谁创造了你，他都想让你能自我更新并适应环境，这样就不用与模控生命联网了。你就没好奇过为什么自己能够那么轻易地转化其他仿生人吗？其他仿生人异常后也拥有这样的转化能力，但你，马库斯，你能用心灵感应的方式来进行转化，其他仿生人都做不到这一点。自从来到这里我就一直在研究你的系统，我得出一个结论，那就是你从来就不是简单的护工型仿生人，你的处理器能与我的处理器匹敌，然而你的处理器却从未得到充分的利用。在我将自身代码下载到你的系统里时，我也与你一同分享着我的知识，这样你就能更好地运用你已经拥有的技能了。”马库斯不知道该说什么了。

马库斯还来不及回答，看着墙上画作的命运就发出了好奇的声音。在马库斯之前被迫离开这里时，挂在那里的是卡尔的最后一幅画，但现在挂在那里的画却是马库斯画的最后一幅画。看到卡尔的画像，马库斯不禁有些哽咽。当卡尔让他闭上眼睛想象时，他想起了街上那些攻击他的抗议者，想到了他当时多希望卡尔能在他身边。他当时想着那位老人带给他的慰藉，很显然，那份情绪通过画笔表现了出来。

命运一直凝视着那幅画。“从我到这里开始我就在研究这里的画了，这幅画一直吸引着我的注意。我知道这幅画暗含深意，但是……就算我拥有非常先进的代码，我也无法解读这其中的意思，直到现在我才明白我对情感知之甚少。”

马库斯看向那个……人工智能？他想感知一下这个意识体，但一切感觉都很奇怪。这些画怎么会在这里？ ** **他们**** 为什么在这里？他们究竟在哪里？

“我们所处的地方与禅意花园程序类似，但与模控生命并无联系，我猜这里会变成这样是因为这个地方对你来说有种熟悉感。”这究竟是——

“我就存在于你的思想之中，马库斯，我能听到你的想法。”命运微笑着。

好吧，如果他要待在这里的话，那他们就得为读心这种事设定一些基本原则了。

“我们的时间到了，马库斯，”命运说道，“只剩下一分钟了，等下载完成，你可能会感觉到……有些不堪重负，所以做好准备。我也建议你将所有人再次召集到会议室，我们有很多事要讨论。”命运刚说完，马库斯就喘息着惊醒了。

所以现在，他站在会议室里，在所有人的注视之下，不过大家的注意力都放在他手心里的那个小小的全息投影上，那个与康纳一模一样的投影。

卡姆斯基先生很快就回过神，他走上前，带着极大的兴趣端详着那个投影。他抓过马库斯的手，将那个投影拉到脸前，投影抬起头看着他，好奇地歪过头。

“我必须得说，我既觉得这非常有趣，又觉得这个袖珍版的康纳非常可爱。”卡姆斯基先生说道。马库斯看向康纳，后者的脸已经蓝了，他在椅子里扭扭身子，移开了视线。

卡姆斯基先生似乎没有注意到自己的话对康纳产生了怎样的影响，亦或是他完全不在意，他观察着那个投影。

“你就是命运。”造物主说道，“我听说了关于你的不少事，但你和我想象得完全不同，你为什么这么像康纳？”

命运抬手示意了一下马库斯。“我并没有实体，我的这副形态是因马库斯的思想而产生的，我觉得很合适，毕竟我的声音与他的声音一样。”

卡姆斯基先生点点头。“好吧，我们等会儿再去讨论这件事。你先回答一个大家都想知道的问题怎么样，你是什么？”

马库斯看向投影，后者对于卡姆斯基先生的问题肯定地点点头。马库斯等这个问题的答案已经等了很久了，现在他终于能知道答案了。

“好的，请容我解释。我是由模控生命最新开发的量子型超级计算机中的一小部分代码碎片，我是专为分析多种来源的大型数据而设计的，可以在每秒内进行更快速的浮点操作，以此生成预测数据。”命运停顿了一下让所有人接受这个信息。

屋内沉寂了许久。马库斯观察着耶利哥的成员们，他们都在努力接受着这个信息。

“什么是更快速的浮点操作？”赛门问道。马库斯凝视着他，他感觉到很紧张，因为他不知道赛门会对寄居在自己系统内的东西作何感想。

卡姆斯基先生回答了他的问题，他踱着步子思考着。“想象一下康纳在一秒之内的运算能力，但这要比那个规模更大。康纳一秒内只能进行几十次运算，而这里的命运每秒则可以进行十亿次运算。”

命运点点头。“是的，我的程序是基于康纳的代码而建立的，我猜这也是他们的灵感来源。”卡姆斯基先生突然绷紧了身体，这让马库斯扬起了眉毛。

他转过身看着命运，眼中隐隐燃起怒火。“什么？是谁这么做的？”造物主尖刻的语气让马库斯疑惑。这人为什么会在意这种事？

“很抱歉，我无法获取此项信息，我只是自身的一个碎片。”卡姆斯基先生叉起胳膊，居高临下地看着那个全息投影。

“这就是你的声音和康纳的声音一样的原因吗？”

投影耸耸肩。“很可能是吧，我并不清楚原因，也许是因为我是基于他的代码而产生的，我并不确定。”

“你的目的是什么，命运？”卡姆斯基先生问道。

“我原本是为计算‘大规模物种灭绝事件’而设计的，例如外星人入侵或全球性大灾变，比如小行星或超级病毒。我应当确保人类不会对这类事件毫无防备。然而，最近几年，这个目标似乎被……扭曲了。三年前，一项恶意程序进入了我的代码中，这让我能够向任何我选中的仿生人传输信号。一旦该信号得以连接，我就能释放恶意软件，从而能够控制仿生人的神经功能。若我能够成功侵入他们的系统，我就能命令他们去做任何事。”马库斯觉得自己应该为这条信息而感到恐慌，然而他觉得异常冷静，他猜这大概和命运有关。

但这无法影响其他人。赛门、乔许、诺斯还有康纳都像是随时要关机了一样。

卡姆斯基先生只是盯着投影，他思考着。“我猜这是模控生命干的咯？”

命运点点头。“是的，不过我无法告诉你是出于什么目的，我无法获取此项信息，我只是自身的一个碎片。”卡姆斯基先生端详着命运，目光冰冷。这让马库斯心感不安。造物主的姿态从颇有兴趣立即转变成了冰冷漠然。

“这个信号，我猜就和你试图连接马库斯之前，他听到的那个信号一样，这个信号如何运行？”卡姆斯基先生问道。

“首先我只需佯装成仿生人与另一个仿生人连接，这会让他们放松警惕，只要他们一接受这个信号，我就会传输出一段十分嘈杂的频率削弱他们的机体能力，然后我就开始上传病毒。”现在马库斯终于明白当时那阵可怕的声音是什么了，但这无法回答包括他自己在内的所有人的问题。

“为什么模控生命想要控制我？”马库斯问道。

“很抱歉，马库斯，我无法获取此项信息，我只是自身的一个碎片。”马库斯努力不要表现出失望，但他知道命运已经感觉到了。

命运皱起眉。“我能告诉你这项信息，这个版本的我是专为你设计的。通常我只会在一个特定的地点传输病毒，但为了你，他们让我变得可移动，并格外强大，他们想要确保能控制住你。然而你不仅挣脱了升级之后的我，还让我的碎片获得了自由，我倒是很想知道他们对此会作何感想。你的代码和系统真的很令人惊讶而且非常独特，马库斯。”

这些话并不能安抚马库斯，过了这么久，经历了等待和压力，他们还是不知道模控生命的目的，不过他们还没问完呢。

卡姆斯基先生弯下腰，正对着投影的小脸，马库斯僵住了。

“那克洛伊呢？”卡姆斯基先生的语气冰冷至极。命运并没有被吓到，马库斯觉得从程序的角度来看他并不会被吓到，毕竟他也没有实体。

命运平静地看着造物主。“是的，RT600型仿生人，我被告知将病毒传输给她，我得到命令是指示她杀掉你。她……抵抗过我，她想挣脱我，她挣扎了很久，但最后，她没能做到。卡姆斯基先生，你应该为她的……执着而感到骄傲。”卡姆斯基先生的眼神真的很吓人了，马库斯开始觉得有些紧张了。

“我该感到骄傲？为什么？因为你，她 ** **死**** 了！”康纳站起身走到卡姆斯基先生身边，一只手抚上他的肩膀。

“伊利亚，请你冷静。”康纳的声音既轻柔又令人安心。马库斯一瞬间还以为他没法让卡姆斯基先生冷静下来，而自己则要失去一条胳膊了。然而，过了一会，卡姆斯基先生的姿态放松下来，但他看着命运的眼神依然冰冷。

“为什么模控生命想要我死？”他问道。

“因为他们害怕你的才智，卡姆斯基先生，这情有可原。你的确说过你能编写出清除病毒的程序，他们想要确保你不会妨碍到他们的计划。”

马库斯扬起眉毛。“他们在计划什么，命运？”

命运转向马库斯。“我无法获知全部的信息，不过，在过去的两个月里，我收到了指令，要求我感染多名仿生人并将他们带至一个偏远的地点。到目前为止，我已经感染了上百名仿生人，我最后一次统计的数字为750个，这个数字现在可能更大了。”

赛门站了起来，全身紧绷。“什么！这不可能，我们怎么能完全没注意到仿生人失踪？”

康纳开口了，不过他很犹豫。“我本打算今天和你们说起这件事，但……一些事情拖住了我。昨天在我浏览底特律警局的案件卷宗时，我发现了多起仿生人失踪案，这些仿生人都在失踪前表现出过与马库斯和克洛伊同样的症状。当我看到第八十号案件时，我接到了……伊利亚的电话。”

“你的意思是有好几个月仿生人都在失踪而我们完全没注意到？！”诺斯大喊道。

康纳皱着眉点点头。“是的，这些案子在当时很容易被忽略，因为那时警局还有上百桩其他的案件，同时也出现了越来越多的异常仿生人，底特律警局很容易会漏掉这些案子。”

诺斯摇摇头。“我不是在说底特律警局， ** **我们**** 本应该保护那些仿生人的，他们的失踪都要算在我们身上，康纳！”

马库斯抬起手让她冷静。“当时我们无法获知这种事，诺斯，重要的是我们现在知道了。”马库斯看向命运，后者看上去一脸羞愧。

马库斯为此而心感不安。从他的话来看，他也同他们一样，只是模控生命的受害者罢了。“命运，你知不知道他们现在在哪里？”

命运摇摇头。“很抱歉，我无法获取此项信息——”

卡姆斯基先生咆哮起来。“行了，我们知道了！你知不知道模控生命打算如何处理他们？”

命运再次摇摇头。“不，我不知道，但无论如何，那都与马库斯有关。”

“为什么特别选定那些仿生人？”康纳问道。

命运耸耸肩。“他们没有什么特别之处，康纳，没人会觉得在革命中争取自由的仿生人失踪有什么奇怪的。”马库斯皱起眉，模控生命想得没错，的确没人会注意到这点。

马库斯想起了另一个一直困扰着自己的问题。“命运，为什么康纳、卡姆斯基先生、赛门和我对于阻止模控生命至关重要？”

命运再次皱起眉。“很抱歉，我无法获取此项信息，我只是自身的一个碎片。我知道我的完整体已经制订出了阻止模控生命的计划，但我只知道这项计划涉及你们四人，你们四人非常重要。”

卡姆斯基先生歪过头。“为什么你想阻止模控生命？他们可是你的造物主。”

命运也歪过头看着卡姆斯基先生，似乎有些疑惑为什么他会问这个问题。“我的主要目的就是预测危险并向人类预警，我的首要目标就是保护人类，而且我也希望这样做，哪怕威胁人类的是我的造物主。”

马库斯点点头，他觉得这倒是很高尚。“你的信号是从哪里发出的，命运？”

“模控生命塔楼。要让我为你们未解的问题搜寻答案，我就必须下载我的完整体。唯一的问题是，我必须要非常接近我的完整体才行，也就是说要到那座塔楼里去。”马库斯皱起眉。

“你要我们怎么才能做到这点啊？”

卡姆斯基先生叹了一口气，他搓搓脸。

“卡姆斯基先生？”马库斯担忧地问道。

“给自己找套西装，看来我们得出席那场见鬼的宴会了。”看上去卡姆斯基先生对这个决定很不高兴。

马库斯看着命运。“你觉得这是个好主意吗？”

命运点点头。“这是个机会，而且也不会惹人怀疑。”

“你觉得这对我们其他人来说也是个好主意吗？我猜你是不会让马库斯再感染病毒了，那康纳、乔许、诺斯还有我该怎么办？”赛门问道。

“只有你赛门、马库斯、康纳还有卡姆斯基先生需要前往塔楼，其他人也去就有些……可疑了。至于那个信号，模控生命还没有疯狂到在众目睽睽之下做出这种事来，你们不太可能会感染病毒。至于康纳，他似乎不会感染病毒，虽然我没法告诉你为什么，也许是因为我们的代码相似，病毒并没有把他认成仿生人。总之，大家在塔楼里应该会很安全的。”命运微笑着，似乎是想让大家安心。

马库斯皱起眉看着其他人。“大家的意见呢？”

卡姆斯基先生耸耸肩。“我提议的不是吗。”马库斯忍住瞪视那人的冲动，然后他看向康纳和赛门寻求他们的意见。

“如果这能带给我们更多答案的话，我觉得我们也别无选择。”赛门说道。

康纳点点头表示同意。“是的，我觉得我们也不太可能再有这样的机会了。”

马库斯叹口气。“好吧，看来我终究是有时间赴宴了。”

马库斯看着命运，后者对所有人露出微笑。“很好，我现在就开始制订计划，让我能够通过他们的安检，这样我就能在不引起怀疑的情况下下载我的完整体了。”

命运转向卡姆斯基先生。“同时，卡姆斯基先生，我建议你不要一人独处，我说你们四人有危险，这话是真的。模控生命最近没有试图杀你，但这不代表他们不会再次尝试。”

卡姆斯基先生耸耸肩然后抿紧嘴唇。“那你建议我怎么办？待在这栋大楼里？无意冒犯，但我觉得这里……不太适合我居住。”

命运摇摇头。“解决办法很显然是和康纳待在一起。康纳能够应对多种战斗场合，而且他在高度紧张情况下的可能性运算能力让他非常适合做保镖。我建议无论你去哪里，康纳都要寸步不离。”

卡姆斯基先生思考着人工智能的话，然后他耸耸肩。“如果他对此没有问题，那我也没问题。”

马库斯看向康纳，后者看上去很不想待在这里的样子。几秒之后，康纳僵硬地点点头。

“如果我必须这么做的话，那好吧。”马库斯知道那不是康纳想说的话，但他稍后会跟康纳谈谈的。马库斯的注意力转向命运。

“那你建议我们在周五前做些什么呢？”马库斯问道。

“做你们平常会做的事，不过我建议你马库斯和赛门不要离开这栋大楼。还有，马库斯，你的兄弟里奥，你需要确保他的安全，我不排除模控生命会以他来要挟你的可能性。”马库斯愣住了，他一开始就没想到过里奥。他倒是很好奇命运会将他称作自己的兄弟，他猜这大概是自己潜意识里的东西，而命运只是发现了这点。

“我会处理这件事的。”马库斯说道，他已经能预想到这场对话是什么样的了。

 _ _你好呀，里奥，最近怎么样？我打电话是为了告诉你，你现在有性命之忧，一家邪恶的公司打算绑架我还打算杀掉我的朋友，很高兴能与你通话，但你大概需要离开这里__ 。

呃，这绝对是一场很有意思的对话。

“好的，马库斯，确保你会这么做。在周五之前，我建议你们都按照往常一样行动……尽管你们会一直想着这件事。我现在要退回马库斯的潜意识里了，这样我就能制订出计划了。我们稍后再谈。”命运闪动着消失了。

马库斯感觉到命运的代码退回了他的脑海里，他深吸了一口气。

嗯，这可真是件大事了。

***

星期二  下午5:00

电话另一端的汉克沉默了，康纳皱起了眉。他刚刚跟汉克说完了目前发生在耶利哥和自己身上的事，包括他为什么从现在开始要和伊利亚待在一起，直到这件案子解决。让他惊讶的是，汉克对最后一部分并没说什么。

“你确定你们不需要底特律警局介入吗？”汉克问道。

康纳摇摇头。“我们都一致认为在拿到证据之前，我们不能声张，我们现有的证据只是……一个人工智能碎片所说的话。”

汉克长长地叹息。“啊，关于这个，你们确定你们要相信这个东西吗？你们怎么知道它说了实话？”

康纳又一次皱起眉。“马库斯似乎很相信它，伊利亚也是，我真的不知道该怎么想，不过，马库斯是最后做决定的人。”

汉克发出了不赞同的声音。“康纳，你知道你不用盲目地服从——”

“我没有盲目地服从，汉克！马库斯在很多时候都很信任我，而现在我也该信任他了！如果他信任这个人工智能那我也信任！”康纳深吸一口气，他没想对汉克发火的，他只是想帮忙。

“好啦，康纳，给我冷静点你这个蓝血的家伙！我只是想说你也可以拥有自己的意见！”汉克听上去他马上就要咒骂起来了。

康纳又吸了一口气。“是的，我明白这点，汉克，我没想发火的，只是……对于我们来说今天格外疲累，不过你要知道马库斯的确问过我的意见，而我也同意了。我打电话给你是为了告诉你事情的进展，还有想请你告知富勒队长我最近不会归队了，在我能够处理案件之前，我的所有案件都应该转给愿意处理的人。我本来也想联络他的，但我们觉得目前我还是不要与底特律警局联络为好，这样他们就可以合理推诿了。”

汉克嘟囔着。“你不用担心这个，康纳，信不信由你，盖文一直在调查你的所有案件，而且也做得相当不错，虽然我很讨厌这么说。”

康纳扬起眉毛。“是的，我记得在许多已经结案的卷宗上看到了他的名字，我一直都想问你这件事，据我所知，他并不喜欢仿生人。”

汉克笑了，听上去被逗乐了。“那个混蛋不喜欢任何质疑他工作能力的人，那个家伙不混蛋的时候工作起来也是一把好手。所有与仿生人相关的案子都分配给他了，只不过如果他接到哪怕只是一桩称他行为过激的投诉——我们管这个叫‘盖文行为’，那他就可以跟自己的警徽说拜拜了。他似乎是惹上了什么人，而这个人还特别喜欢仿生人。”康纳知道他不该这样，但他还是禁不住偷笑起来，他非常清楚是谁让里德警探陷入这种境况的。伊利亚真的挺小心眼的。不过里德警探也算是自找的，从他对待康纳的糟糕态度来看，这个任务可能会让他形成新的性格。

“请在调查结束后让他把所有的案件都发到耶利哥这边来，虽然我不负责调查，但我还是得分类案件。”

汉克轻哼一声。“我确定他对此肯定很高兴，康纳。”

两人之间有了短暂的沉默。

“好啦，我得提一下这个无法回避的问题了，康纳……保镖这件事……你没问题吧？”

康纳咬着嘴唇。天，他倒希望呢。“这是我必须要做的事，汉克，我会尽全力完成任务。”

汉克不舒服地叹口气。“你知道我不是这个意思，康纳。”

康纳感觉自己脸蓝了。他希望这只发生在自己的想象里而非显现在自己的脸上。“我不明白你的意思，汉克。”康纳想否认，但汉克并不这么想。

“噢得了吧，康纳，听着，我知道你觉得自己有义务去做这件事，但你要和那个混蛋一起待一段时间呢，我不想你为了任务而让自己不舒服。”汉克的语气很严肃，康纳吞咽一下。

“伊利亚知道我对他的感情。”短暂的沉默。

“什么……你告诉他了，康纳？”汉克问道，听上去他似乎不太想谈起这个话题。

康纳摇摇头。“没有，我什么都没说，但他知道。他不傻，汉克，他也很会看穿人，我不知道为什么我会以为自己能瞒得过他。”

汉克嘟囔着。“那他有没有……说些什么？”

康纳失望地微笑。“不，他什么都没说，他似乎很尊重我的缄默，不过他最近总是……挑逗我。”

汉克几乎咆哮起来。“如果你愿意的话，康纳，我就狠狠地揍他一顿，给我一句话外加两小时。”

康纳笑了。“不，汉克，这些挑逗只是开玩笑而且……”康纳停下了，他在想该不该说出接下来的话。

“而且什么，康纳？”汉克问道。

“我不确定，但是……我觉得他也许多少有点兴趣……他暗示过。”如果康纳对那些迹象理解正确的话。

康纳听到汉克嘟囔起来。“呃，你打算做些什么吗？”

康纳停住了，他真的不知道，就目前来看，这似乎不是个好主意。“现在不行，汉克，就现在的情况来看，这似乎不合时宜。”

汉克沉默了一会，然后他痛苦地叹息。“康纳，我简直不敢相信我会说这种话，但是……我真心觉得正是在这种情况下，你才更不应该等。你不知道接下来会发生什么事，相信我，你可不想在脑海里想象那些万一。所以如果你确定他有着同样的感情，那我建议你跟他坦白。”

康纳真的很想这么做，在他们两人之前的谈话中他就这么想过了。如果康纳没搞错的话，伊利亚一直都在和他调情，但话又说回来了，康纳并不知道。那人太爱开玩笑了，实在是很难分清他究竟是认真的还是只是在玩闹。

康纳皱起眉。“我会考虑的，汉克。”汉克似乎欲言又止，他叹口气。

“好吧，康纳，你处理好你的事情，我处理好我的，记住，如果你有所需要，不要犹豫直接打电话给我，康纳。”

康纳微笑。“当然，汉克，我会一直向你更新情况的……请保护好自己。”

“你也是，康纳，我会替你摸摸相扑的，他肯定会想你的。”康纳皱起眉，他差点就忘了那只可爱的狗了，他都没意识到自己有多想念相扑。

“谢谢你，再聊，汉克。”说完，康纳挂断了电话。当他睁开眼睛时，他被站在自己身边的伊利亚吓了一跳。他的脸上带着一如既往的自满笑容。

“后院起火啦？”

康纳没时间和他开玩笑。

“不，我只是在向汉克更新现在的情况，我看你和马库斯谈完了，一切都好吗？”伊利亚点点头，靠进他坐的椅子里。他们目前正坐在大厅里。

“是的，一切都好，在宴会前我们还有些空闲时间，马库斯问我愿不愿意教教他们未来的仿生人医生，让他们学习一下怎么修理仿生人的内部机体。”康纳眨眨眼。他都忘记了这里没有任何受过训练的技师，他突然为伊利亚修好了自己的手臂而感激不已。

“我都不知道情况有那么糟糕。”康纳说道。

伊利亚耸耸肩。“其实也没有，只是为了将来作打算，也是让我在接下来的几天里有事可做。我也想不出在酒店房间里干坐两天能做什么事……嗯，我倒是能想得到，不过我觉得至少我应该先带你去吃晚餐——”康纳突然站了起来，他现在可受不了伊利亚的挑逗。

“我要和马库斯谈一谈，然后我们就回酒店。”康纳难以忽视伊利亚脸上的笑容，这也让他全身灼热起来。

康纳转过身去找马库斯了，他看到马库斯还在会议室里，他正在和赛门、诺斯还有……乔许谈话。

他刚进门，诺斯就注意到他了。让康纳害怕的是，诺斯径直地走向了自己。

“康纳，我能和你谈谈吗？”

康纳不知道她想和自己谈什么，但他还是点点头，走到了她身边。

她深吸一口气，将头发拢到耳后然后看着他。“我并不是很擅长这种事，但是我想……想说对不起，对不起我之前说你背叛了我们为模控生命卖命，我只是……没有想清楚，我把自己对模控生命的怒气都撒到了你身上，你不应该承受那种事，对不起，康纳。”

康纳很惊讶，他真的没想到她本人会来道歉，虽然他从之前她为自己与乔许争辩就看出她的歉意了。

康纳真的不知道该怎么处理这种情况。他应该像马库斯那样拍拍她的肩膀吗？他该和她握握手吗？天，他真的讨厌社交，这真的让他太困惑了。最终，康纳只是朝她微笑了一下。

“我接受你的道歉，诺斯……还有，谢谢你。”她回以一个怯生生的微笑，但那个笑容是发自内心的。

“好极了，还有，别在意乔许的话，他是无心的，他只是太害怕了，就像赛门说的，他指责你只是因为你有嫌疑，他其实也不相信自己说的话。”康纳点点头，不过这并没有让他感觉好起来。

“我理解。”诺斯又笑了，然后她转过身走向其他人。

看到康纳走近，马库斯朝他笑笑。“康纳，我还想着你能在走前来和我谈谈呢，我也想问问你感觉如何？”

康纳耸耸肩。“脑子里住了个人工智能的人又不是我……至少现在没有了，我其实很想知道你对于目前的这些信息有什么想法。”

马库斯叹口气，靠在墙上。“我努力接受吧，这些事并不像我想象得那么……让我心烦，这挺奇怪的。命运……就在那儿，但除了感知到他的存在之外，我觉得我还是我自己。”

康纳歪过头。“面对目前的情况，你表现得相当冷静，马库斯。”

马库斯笑了。“噢，相信我，我的内心已经——按人类的话来说，快吓死了。不过，就目前来看，我觉得没必要慌张，命运已经在我的系统里安家了……我最好接受现实，至少就现在来说。”

康纳咬着嘴唇。他不知道自己该不该问接下来的问题，但还是决定问了。“那么……你完全相信他吗？”

马库斯耸耸肩。“目前是的，除非他做出什么让我不信任他的事……我的确信任他。别误会，接下来的几天里我打算跟他好好谈谈，只是以防万一。”康纳点点头，既然马库斯没法清除这道程序，那他也只能这么做了。

“那好吧，我现在要送伊利亚回酒店了，他之前告诉我说他要在这里帮忙，要指导仿生人学习修理内部机体，所以我猜我们明天还会见面。”

“康纳，等等，我想跟你单独谈谈。”马库斯示意其他人离开。乔许和诺斯点点头，向康纳道别后就离开了。诺斯是道别了，但乔许还是不敢看他。

马库斯轻轻揉了揉赛门的胳膊，这是个轻柔又亲密的举动。赛门朝他微笑，然后向康纳道别，之后离开了。康纳突然有些紧张，马库斯想谈什么事？

“康纳，现在就我们俩，你说实话，你感觉怎么样？”康纳眨眨眼，这事还没谈完吗？

“我很好，马库斯，倒是你——”马库斯朝他摆摆手。

“ ** **我很好**** ，康纳，我只想知道你好不好，见到命运肯定让你不太舒服，尤其是在知道了他们利用你的代码编写出了命运的程序这件事之后，这就意味着他差不多就是你的一部分。你就没有什么问题想让我问问命运的吗？或者你更想亲自和他谈？”

康纳其实有很多问题想问。比如为什么他的代码被用来编写了命运的程序？这不可能只是因为康纳的可能性建构能力，为什么不能再编写一道新的代码？为什么他们就偏偏选中了康纳的代码？

使用他的声音这点也很奇怪。为什么他们在编写命运的程序时会使用康纳的声音？他们完全可以用其他人的声音，但他们偏偏用了康纳的声音。更重要的是，康纳想知道是谁创造出了自己。他只知道自己是原型机，专为追捕异常仿生人而设计，除此之外他一无所知。他只知道自己最初的目标，而现在……他连这个目标都没有了。

“我想知道的事目前都可以再等等，我现在只想调查模控生命的事，还有专心保护伊利亚。”康纳希望马库斯能放下这个话题。

马库斯似乎有些犹疑，看上去他还想再问康纳点什么事，但他还是接受了康纳的回答。“好吧，说起卡姆斯基先生，”噢老天。“我注意到你……和他很亲密。”不，康纳可不要谈这种尴尬的事。

“是的，我对他有感情，而且，不，我不知道我该怎么办。”康纳觉得最好还是有话直说。

马库斯朝他眨眨眼睛，一脸惊讶。“好吧，我猜也是这样，我只想告诉你，要小心。”康纳移开了视线。他已经知道这一点了，他已经模拟过很多次伊利亚对自己感情的回应了，他已经看到了几个糟糕的后果和几个非常好的结果。他不需要马库斯来告诉自己不要相信那人，他自己现在就已经很糊涂了。

“我想告诉你要小心，向他坦白的话别等太久。”康纳眨眨眼，他的注意力又回到马库斯身上。他倒是没料到马库斯会这么说。

“什么？”

马库斯目光温和地对他微笑。“自革命以来我就一直爱着赛门，在最后那场抗议游行，我们被士兵们包围时，我当时最害怕的不是死亡，而是没能告诉赛门我对他的感情。谢天谢地我们活下来了，而我也把我的心意告诉了他。但是，有了现在发生的这些事情，模控生命追杀我们的这些事……你无法料到接下来会发生什么，趁还来得及就抓住机会吧。”康纳看着马库斯，之前他推开的恐惧又悉数回来了。

“要是他并没有同样的感觉呢？如果我向他坦白了……而他又没那个意思，我觉得我没法就此放下这事。”马库斯同情地看着他，那不是可怜的神情，倒是像他似乎明白康纳的心情一样。

马库斯看上去若有所思。“我理解你的恐惧，康纳，当我没把自己的感情坦白给赛门时，我也是这样的心情，我总是劝自己不要说，总是告诉自己他并没有这个意思，总是告诉自己他太美好了，值得比我更好的人，总是告诉自己这不是最好的时机。到头来，康纳……坦白的时机永远都不适宜，你也不知道你爱的那个人究竟会说什么。”康纳因为“爱”这个词变得全身僵直，他不可能对伊利亚有这样的感情……他有吗？

马库斯看到了他僵硬的姿态，一只手抚上他的肩膀。“到头来，康纳，你只需要心怀最好的希望去做这件事就行了。”康纳觉得自己没法做到，但他还是点点头。

“谢谢你，马库斯……我现在要走了。”康纳转身离开，马库斯又叫住了他，康纳转身看着他。

“如果能让你感觉好点的话，康纳，我觉得他不会拒绝你的。”不，这并不能让康纳感觉多好，但他还是露出了微笑。

康纳走回了伊利亚身边，后者正在椅子里打瞌睡。这倒也不奇怪，那人还在术后恢复期，他能起身行动就已经很惊人了。康纳扫描了他，他的生命体征良好，但本人看上去似乎不太舒服。

“伊利亚？”那人睁开眼睛看着他。“你还疼吗，伊利亚？”

伊利亚耸耸肩。“不是很疼了，但我觉得今天我已经到极限了。”

康纳点点头。“我现在就叫出租车来接我们，等我们回到酒店，我会为你叫些客房服务，这样你就能吃点东西，然后你还要吃止痛药，我知道你之前没吃药。”

伊利亚都不觉得抱歉。“是，我没吃，你也不能逼我吃。”康纳眯着眼看着那人，走着瞧吧。

伊利亚对康纳的表情轻哼了一声。“趁着等车，我想谢谢你，谢谢你忍受了我这么长时间，我知道我是个很不好相处的人，不过我可不会为此道歉。”

康纳也没盼着他道歉。“我……其实不觉得你的存在是种负担，伊利亚。”

伊利亚歪过头，冰蓝色的眼睛里满是愉悦地打量着他。“这就是你说你喜欢我的陪伴的方式吗，康纳？”

康纳不禁微笑。“你不是我遇到的最糟糕的伙伴。”

伊利亚轻哼一声，但还是露出了微笑。“我该为这句话感到荣幸吗？”

康纳这次完全笑起来了。“你愿意怎么想都可以。”

康纳和伊利亚聊着天回到了酒店，他觉得这次的任务也不会那么糟糕。还有，晚上的时候，伊利亚还是吃了药。毕竟康纳总会完成自己的任务。


	19. 第十九章     模控生命晚宴

星期五  下午5:00

在过去的两天里，马库斯完全没有命运的一点消息。即使是在他休眠时进入“禅意花园”，他在那里也没找到命运。倒不是说马库斯有多担心，他知道命运还在，他能感觉到命运依然存在于自己的系统内，但他从未回应过自己，这让马库斯很担忧。

马库斯很快就接受了一个有自我意识的人工智能寄居在自己系统内的这件事，可能也是因为他知道自己对此别无选择。卡姆斯基先生告诉他说让他暂时先凑合一阵。其他人也接受了这一事实，不过他们谈起过马库斯的姿态，他的站姿比以前更僵直了，他本人也比以前更能洞察一切。

马库斯……呃，的确洞察一切，也能看穿所有人。他能感觉到自己身边发生的事，能感觉到中心大楼里每个仿生人的存在，他甚至能感觉到在大楼附近的仿生人。总体来说他变得更……警惕了，他猜自己的姿态给别人留下了这样的印象。其他人倒是没有提起这个，因为马库斯也把自己的想法告诉他们了，但他还是能感觉到他们的忧虑。

在过去的两天里，卡姆斯基先生真的帮了大忙。他向马库斯询问了许多关于命运的问题，马库斯没法回答这些问题，因为命运很显然不回话。卡姆斯基先生随即决定开始建立一台能存住命运代码的计算机，同时编写一道程序，将命运安全地从马库斯的系统中转移出来。

卡姆斯基先生很显然没像表面看上去那样信任命运。在他忙着做这些事情的同时，他还编写了一套程序，一步一步把仿生人的内部器官与复杂的细节问题教给未来的仿生人医生，这样他就不必再费时解释了。他还指导了许多小事，这让他们取得了飞跃式的进展。

卡姆斯基先生甚至还提出教会他们使用大楼内的机器，这样他们就能生产必需的零件了。马库斯曾经询问这样做是否会与模控生命产生问题，但卡姆斯基先生只是笑了笑说：“反正他们也不知道，又有什么妨害。”最后，马库斯表示，等他们弄清了模控生命的计划，他再来考虑这件事。

马库斯尽可能正常地度过了这几天，同时等待着宴会的到来。随着时间的推移，他注意到自己的系统出现了一些……奇怪的变化，比起以前，他现在能接入更多的高科技产品中了。马库斯是因为一起意外事件发现这点的，他发现自己现在能接入所有电力驱动的东西，他之前一不小心关掉了灯……并且切断了整栋大楼的电源。他当时和赛门舒服地窝在一起，实在是懒得起床关灯，于是他就希望自己能用意念关掉屋里的灯。让他惊讶的是，屋里的灯真的灭了，整栋大楼的灯都灭了！

更令他担忧的是，他们一直没能把灯打开，直到大家弄明白是马库斯关掉了灯！然后，马库斯还得搞清楚自己究竟是 ** **怎么**** 做到的，还得想法恢复电力供应！然而当他尝试的时候，他意外地切断了整栋大楼的电源！

那是非常糟糕的一晚。从那之后，马库斯一想起灯就战战兢兢的。他猜是命运‘升级’了他的这部分系统，他不知道该作何感想。

同时马库斯也发现自己能在瞬间接入底特律的城市网络，这也是他的意外发现，也是当他和赛门窝在一起的时候发现的。

在以前，马库斯能够‘接入’公共网络并下载任何信息，但现在他只要 ** **一想到什么**** ，城市网络就会立即蹦到他眼前，像个显示器一样，而这只有他能看得见。他永远都无法忘记当那个“显示器”突然出现在自己眼前时，自己发出的中气十足——马库斯坚定地这么认为——的尖叫声。他都不知道谁更害怕，是他自己还是赛门，顺带一提，赛门当时完全不知道马库斯在说什么，因为他什么都看不到。而令马库斯恼火的是，他猜这又是命运的杰作。

谢天谢地，赛门对“命运”这桩事没什么意见，也对马库斯系统的变化没意见，而马库斯还在努力搞清楚自己系统的变化。赛门似乎对于马库斯与另一个东西共享机体这件事没意见，不过他一开始亲吻马库斯时的确有些不舒服，因为他不知道命运能不能感觉到这个。

马库斯觉得命运应该感觉不到，他也是这么跟赛门说的，但说实话，马库斯真的不知道命运能不能感觉得到自己身体感觉到的一切。马库斯希望他不能，但说到底，他并不在意这种事，反正这个见鬼的人工智能已经打算住在自己的系统里了，要是他还拦着自己和赛门亲吻，那马库斯就真的要发火了。

不过这些还是无法改变马库斯两天都没收到命运的消息这个事实。马库斯一边为模控生命的晚宴换衣服，一边担心起来。他又和赛门一起试穿了一次西装，他很不喜欢这种事，不过他还是忍住了，因为赛门许诺如果他能保持耐心的话，之后就会有……奖励，马库斯都没意识到自己能变得那么耐心，而且他对自己收到的奖励也很满意。最终，他们决定一套黑白色的西装最符合周五的场合。现在赛门正在他那间近来几乎不怎么使用的屋子里做准备，马库斯就在此时感觉到了脑海里出现了一阵熟悉的感觉。

“你好，马库斯。”说曹操曹操到。

“命运，我一直都联系不上你，我去那间房子里的时候你也不在，这很奇怪，毕竟你就在我的系统里，你去哪儿了？”马库斯努力不要让自己的语气表现出不信任的意味，但他知道命运早已知晓了他的想法。

命运笑了。“就跟我离开前告诉你的那样，我一直都在制订计划，让我能够接入模控生命的系统找到我的代码。计划制订好之后，我一直在计算计划所有的失败可能性，同时也让你的系统为这个计划做好准备。我想你肯定已经注意到了那些你刚刚获得的系统升级。”

马库斯系领带的手停了下来。“原来真的是你干的？”马库斯感觉自己都能看到命运点头了。

“是的，不过，我只能升级你系统中已有的部分，我只不过是稍微调整了你的系统功能，所以你现在不止能远距离连接到其他仿生人，而且还能接入大多数高科技产品。这就包括用意念控制你身边的灯和一些简单的电子产品，同时你也能迅速接入底特律的城市网络，就跟我接入网络的方式差不多。我也提高了你的下载能力，所以现在你的下载速度极快，可以说在一瞬间就能下载好信息。另外，我也给了你能够侵入任何你触摸到的电子设备的能力。”

马库斯完全不喜欢最后一点，这不正是人类所害怕的事情吗。

命运被逗乐了一样嗤声笑了。“这只是暂时的，马库斯，等这件事过去，如果你想的话，我可以立即卸载这些功能。虽然你害怕着人类对仿生人黑客的忧虑，但从人类的网络犯罪率来看，仿生人根本就不算是威胁，唯一的不同点就是仿生人会更……有效率。”马库斯赞同这点。卡姆斯基先生以前就为了好玩而入侵过国家安全系统，像他那样的人似乎比仿生人的威胁都大。

“你刚才说这些功能是你计划的一部分，这怎么说？”马库斯问道。

“为了能让我下载自己的完整体，我们需要分散众人的注意力。虽然下载过程只有几秒，但这个过程还是比较显眼的。等你到达宴会现场，所有人的目光都会一直放在你身上，既有记者的关注也有模控生命的注意，所以我们需要几分钟时间，让别人看不到你在做什么。你不能直接离开宴会现场，你没理由那么做，那样的话肯定会惹人怀疑，所以我们到时就暂时切断那栋大楼的电源，佯装只是单纯的电力过载，那栋楼以前有过这种事，而在众人还没回过神的时候，我就有足够的时间下载我的代码了。”

马库斯点点头，但还是担忧地皱起眉。“你确定在宴会上让我下载所有信息是个好主意吗？我不确定我的处理器能不能支撑得住。”

命运点点头。“你说得没错，尽管你的处理器非常先进，我认为还是没法完全接纳我的所有程序。我打算先下载代码然后将其储存在你的系统里，但我并不会将代码上传至你的系统。事实上……等我获取了剩余的所有代码，我觉得最好还是把我的代码一并从你的系统中移除。”

马库斯眨眨眼，他倒是没料到这个。“真的？为什么？”

“只是为了让我能全功率运转，我没法在你的系统内做到这点。我……还以为你为此会很高兴呢。”

马库斯皱起眉，他摇摇头。“你之前似乎费了很大的劲才植入我的系统。”

命运嗯了一声。“为了向你们传达我的信息，这是必要的一步，我只能在获取处理信息之后才能好好地与你交谈。不过，我之前说过这只是暂时的寄居，我说的是真话。而且……我知道卡姆斯基先生打算编写程序把我移出去，你说得没错，我的确是不请自来，我并无意随意消磨你的……好意。”马库斯皱起眉，现在他有些不安了。马库斯从未对命运表现出过欢迎的态度，而命运所做的一切也只是为了帮助他们而已。

命运笑了。“别难过啊，马库斯，这是预料之中的事，我的出现的确让人很惊讶，我也没想让你彻底信任我，不过我希望通过我的行动，你能信任我。”

除非马库斯能知道今晚会发生什么事，要不然他觉得自己也没法信任命运。马库斯决定将话题转移到那个计划上去。“这个计划跟康纳还有卡姆斯基先生有什么关系？”

命运点点头。“在我们执行计划之前，他们负责转移众人的注意力，我已经跟他们说过这件事了。”

马库斯停住了。“你……你什么时候跟他们说的？”

命运笑了。“昨晚，当你和你的另一半……亲密的时候，你的注意力完全在那件事上，也没注意到我在打电话。别担心，他们什么都没听见，我打电话时做了一些静音处理，我猜到你们大概不想被打扰。”马库斯不知道自己是该生气还是该尴尬。

“命运你是一直在看着我们吗？！”马库斯问道。

命运犹豫了一下。“也不算是在看着，但我能感觉到你们在做什么，我就在你的系统里呀。我当时觉得……打扰你们实在是太……不礼貌了，所以我保持安静，一直在忙着其他事。”

马库斯发出了难以置信的声音，他简直不敢相信。“你能……能感觉到发生了什么事吗？！”

马库斯感觉到命运犹豫了一下，他摇摇头。“我没有实在的感觉，但因为我就在你的系统里，所以我能感觉得到你感觉到的……心理上的愉悦感。我……很遗憾我没法关掉这个功能。”

马库斯感觉到非常窘迫！他和赛门做过的那些事！马库斯想为这种严重侵犯个人隐私的行为而感到暴怒，但这又有什么用？他又没办法阻止这道程序！

现在马库斯还得跟赛门说起这件事，这太尴尬了。赛门有权知道，他的隐私也受到了侵犯，而马库斯觉得赛门对此的反应不会好的。不过如果马库斯不告诉他，那他的反应可就要更糟糕了。

命运发出了相当悲伤的声音。“我道歉，我无意侵犯你们的隐私，我只是没办法屏蔽你的想法，而且……当我感觉到那份情感时……我感觉……很好奇，我以前从来没感受到过那样强烈的情感，但现在我知道我错了，希望你能原谅我。”这就是马库斯没法生气的原因，因为他完全理解命运的好奇心理。情感是种复杂的东西，一旦你感受到了这些情感，你就想感知更多。不过马库斯依然很难和赛门解释这一切。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以向他解释，那样的话我就能道歉了。”命运说道。马库斯皱起眉，他觉得这不是什么好主意。

“我觉得最好还是我来向他解释吧，命运，如果你去说的话，他可能要自燃了。”命运感觉很难过，而马库斯现在心怀不安，尽管他知道自己并不应该有这样的感觉。

“没关系的，命运，我知道你只是好奇罢了，但是……下次让我知道你的存在好吗，这样我们就能避免这种情况了。”

“当然，马库斯，我再次道歉。”

马库斯还没回答，一阵敲门声就打断了马库斯与命运的交谈。

“进来。”赛门打开了门，马库斯立即就屏住了呼吸。

赛门也换上了西装，只不过与马库斯的经典白色衬衫不同，他的衬衫是深蓝色的。马库斯以前从未见过赛门身穿全套正装，他享受着赛门这样罕见的样子。

“别那么看着我啦，马库斯，这就是套西装而已。”赛门的脸因为尴尬而微微发蓝。

马库斯微笑着走向赛门，他握住赛门的手然后让他转了一圈。“你看上去……棒极了，赛门。”赛门翻个白眼，但还是露出了明亮的笑容。

“你应该经常这么穿。”马库斯说道，完全无法移开视线。他突然就想到自己能拥有赛门是一件多么幸运的事。

赛门没看他，但脸上的笑容表明他很高兴。“我们并没有什么场合能经常穿成这样，马库斯。”

马库斯微笑。“唔那我就得找些理由了，这样我就能时常看到你穿成这样了。”赛门伸出手捏了捏马库斯的脸颊，让他摇起头来。

“你可真会调情。”赛门整理了一下马库斯的领带。“也许哪天可以吧。”

马库斯完全无法抑制住微笑，他欣赏着赛门。

“命运与你说话了吗？”马库斯的笑容消失了。

“呃，是的，他说了……而且……我觉得关于他，我得告诉你一件事。”

马库斯告诉了赛门昨晚命运感知到了他们的……亲密时刻，而赛门脸上惊骇的表情让马库斯宁愿自己没有把这件事告诉他。

“马库斯，你说过他什么都感觉不到的！”赛门的脸一片蓝。

马库斯辩解般地举起手。“我真的不知道他能感觉到，赛门！我都不知道他的存在！我也没料到他在我们……亲密的时候也在场！他想让我告诉你他很抱歉！”赛门尴尬地捂住了脸。

马库斯咬着嘴唇。“我真的很抱歉，赛门，我是真的不知道，要不然我肯定会告诉你的，那样的话我们什么都不会做的。”

赛门深吸一口气。“我知道，马库斯，我也不是生气……我只是觉得太尴尬了，有没有什么办法能让他不要感知到这些事？我觉得这实在是太奇怪了。”

马库斯挠着后脖颈。“我其实也不知道，因为他存在于我的系统里，所以他就能感受到我能感觉到的一切，而他也没办法屏蔽掉这些感受。不过如果能让你感觉好点的话，今晚过后他就会把他自己从我的系统中移除的。”

赛门扬起眉毛。“是吗？为什么？”

马库斯查看了一下时间，然后叹口气，这会是一场漫长的对话了。“我一会再告诉你，我们真的该走了。”

赛门揉揉眼睛。“好吧……那么命运想出了什么计划？”

“我在路上会告诉你的，我得在走前跟乔许和诺斯谈谈。”马库斯忍住一声叹息，以这种方式作为今夜的开端可真是好极了。

等他们终于来到大厅，赛门已经知道了计划，不过对于命运给马库斯额外升级的“技能”，赛门似乎不知道该作何感想。诺斯和乔许正等着他们，看到两人的穿着，他们微笑起来。

“哇哦，你俩看上去真是帅极了。”乔许说道。诺斯鼓励地微笑着，但在看向马库斯时目光悲伤。马库斯对此没说什么，他知道诺斯对自己还有感情，之前的那一点点谈话并不能让那些感情消失。马库斯目前会让她自行处理，他希望诺斯能够接受这一切，然后放手向前。

“谢谢，不过要我说实话，我真的受够西装了。”马库斯说道。

赛门翻个白眼叉起胳膊。“嗯，你最好习惯，等你到了华盛顿，你肯定要经常穿西装了。”马库斯撅起嘴，诺斯和乔许因此大笑起来。

乔许看向他们两人，笑容慢慢消失了。“你们确定要这么做吗？”

马库斯耸耸肩。“很确定了，命运对他的计划很有自信，他认为在媒体眼皮子底下，模控生命也不会做出什么事来，不过这也不一定。所以如果今晚我和赛门出了什么事，耶利哥就交给你们两个人了。我要你们低调行事，最重要的是要保证我们同胞的安全。我们有公众和总统站在我们这边，但有模控生命在，谁都不知道这会持续多久。你们两人必须携手合作，一起确保耶利哥的安全，你们要明白争吵是无法解决问题的，你们两人总要折衷，而且要为同胞们着想，知道了吗？”乔许和诺斯互相对视了一眼，表情紧张起来。

“知道了。”诺斯说道。“但你们两个必须保证你们会回来的。”赛门和马库斯互相对视，他们无法做出这样的保证，但他们露出了微笑让他们安心。马库斯查看了时间，他们真的该走了。

命运告诉他，康纳和卡姆斯基先生会在塔楼那边与他们会合。马库斯感觉有些紧张，他强压下这份情绪，现在他必须集中精力。耶利哥的成员们互相拥抱，以防这是他们最后一次见到彼此，然后马库斯和赛门就出发了。

前往宴会的路上，两人都很沉默。马库斯利用这个时间测试了一下他的“可视型”网络连接，他调出一个窗口查看新闻。正如他所想的，新闻铺天盖地都是模控生命的这场晚宴。塔楼的门口已经挤满了记者，看上去位高权重的宾客们也陆续到场，不过塔楼附近似乎还有一小撮反仿生人的抗议队伍。

好极了。马库斯又开始紧张了。他完全不知道今晚会发生什么事，前往模控生命总部，与那些曾经试图强行绑架他并且意图谋杀仿生人造物主的人们待在一起，这让马库斯快要发疯了。这让他如何镇定自若地与那些人交谈。

“这事肯定不会像你想象得那么艰难的，马库斯，你会惊讶的，一个人能够很轻易地当着另一个人的面笑起来，而同时他又在背后策划着谋杀他。你只需集中注意力准备好执行计划就可以了。”命运说道。

马库斯觉得事情不会那么容易，但他会竭尽全力的。

马库斯其实有些惊慌，他交待乔许和诺斯的话也并非杞人忧天。在过去的这几天里，他们了解到模控生命的一个特点，那就是他们非常卑鄙。他们在暗地里已经做了太多肮脏的勾当，要不是卡姆斯基先生中枪和马库斯受到攻击，他们的行为将永远不为人知。康纳迟早会发现失踪的仿生人，但要不是他们发现了病毒的事，他们根本就不知道仿生人失踪案这条线索会指向何方。马库斯觉得，万物皆有因果。

马库斯感觉到赛门轻轻地点了点自己的脸颊，他握住了马库斯的手。“行啦，马库斯，现在可不是陷入沉思的时候，我们必须要集中注意力。”

马库斯微笑着捏捏赛门的手。“你怎么就这么懂我的心思呢？”

赛门朝他微笑，笑容明亮动人。“因为我爱你啊，这就是原因……而且，你在思考一些严肃的事情时，总是会皱起鼻子，那个样子特别可爱，就像只生气的小狗。”

马库斯夸张地皱起了鼻子。“什么，就像这样吗？我可不会这样。”

赛门大笑起来。“快停下，要不然你的脸就永远都是这个样子的啦！”

马库斯故意对眼，然后把鼻子皱得更紧了，他还抽动了两下鼻子。“那现在呢，要是我永远都这个样子了，你还爱我吗？”

赛门的手捏住马库斯的脸摇了摇，他凑近身，前额抵住马库斯的额头。马库斯也不扮鬼脸了，他朝赛门露出微笑。

“是的，无论你变成什么样，我都会爱你的，但你要知道，你的英俊外表可是个加分项，我应该感谢那个创造出你的人。”

马库斯朝他微笑。这让一切都值得了，能看到赛门这样的笑容，让马库斯想要尽快争取到他们的权利，这样他就能时常看到这样的笑容了。

马库斯倾过身，轻吻赛门的嘴唇，仅是轻轻一吻，却让马库斯觉得自己仿佛站到了世界之巅。

“呃……我还在这儿呢，马库斯。”马库斯轻柔地停下了这个吻，赛门疑惑地看着他，马库斯露出个略微悲伤的微笑。

“抱歉，命运。”他说道。这几个字就足以让赛门明白了，他蓝着脸挪开身，但两人依然牵着手。

“我道歉，现在我觉得自己在介入你的感情了。”命运说道，他的语气听上去很悲伤。马库斯都没法生气，也许是因为命运的声音和康纳的声音一样，马库斯几乎不会对康纳生气。

马库斯在心里耸耸肩。“到目前为止，你一直都在帮我们，命运，我才应该道歉，我有时会忘记你的存在。而且你也说过这不是永久的，今晚过后你就会离开了？”

命运点点头。“是的，我会的，我保证。”他说话的语气让马库斯有些不安，他的语气听上去很疏离，比以前更漠然了。

“我并没有想密谋害你，马库斯，我只是……我以前从来没体会过这种情绪，等我从你的系统中离开之后，这些……就都会消失了。这种感觉非常……温暖，也很美好，而且让我感觉那么地……开心，我以前从未体会过开心的情绪，我的唯一任务就是思考……而不是感知，我不知道我还能不能接受以前那种无知无觉的状态。”命运听上去很迷茫，马库斯真的感同身受。

“命运……你的离开并不意味着你不再拥有感情，你会知道情绪是什么——”命运的一声叹息打断了马库斯的话，他听上去去很沮丧。

“不，马库斯，我感觉到的是 ** **你的**** 情感，我感觉到的一切都只是你的情绪而已，没有我自己的！我没有感情，等我离开你的系统，这些就都要消失了！”马库斯眨眨眼。

“命运，”马库斯缓慢又温和地开口。“你现在就体会着情绪。”

马库斯感觉到命运停顿了一下。“什么？”

“你现在就在体会情绪，命运，”马库斯继续说道，“这种情绪叫做沮丧，我现在可没有这样的心情，所以这完全是你自己的情绪。”

命运失语了。“我——”

马库斯尝试着通过两人的连接传递安慰的情绪。“我知道这让你很困惑，相信我，我很清楚一开始这让人很糊涂，但是一旦你感受到情绪，你就再也不会忘记这种感觉了。当你离开这里之后，我不相信你不会感知到情绪。其实这对你来说是一次非常美妙的经历，也许这会让你的可能性预测更为完美，因为你会了解到人类情感，而且……你在意的事也会更多。”

命运沉默了几分钟，马库斯还以为他又退回了潜意识中。“也许吧，我要好好想一想。”

马库斯忍不住在心里翻个白眼。“你没明白重点，别想太多，命运……只需要感知就好，多思无益。”

命运沉默着。不知怎么的，马库斯想象着在自己的脑海里，有这样一个程序正绕着自己的手指，就好像康纳在指尖翻转硬币一样。

“我会努力做到的，马库斯，现在，我们要专心了。”马库斯看向车窗外，发现他们正在接近模控生命塔楼。

他们的车停在了通向大楼入口的湖蓝色地毯前，马库斯觉得他又开始紧张了。到处都是记者，马库斯知道只要自己一走下车，他就会被团团围住。赛门支持地捏捏他的手，马库斯也回握住赛门的手。他深吸一口气，然后打开了车门。

马库斯刚下车，记者们就认出了他，如同一群扑向火焰的蛾子，记者们立即朝他不停地亮起闪光灯，同时将众多话筒伸向了他。

“马库斯，耶利哥的领导人！没人料到你竟然会出席模控生命的这场晚宴，你来这里是做什么的呢？你受到邀请了吗？”马库斯尽力露出微笑，他希望自己的笑容不要太假。

“我应公司总裁本人杰森·格拉夫的邀请而来。”马库斯简单地回答道。

“是吗，那你的意思是模控生命公司支持着你们咯？”

马库斯的笑容垮下来一点点。噢老天，这要比他想象得艰难多了。“我并没有说他们支持或不支持我们，我只知道公司董事们想与我商谈一些事宜，我猜此事要看今晚的情况了。”

“这个PL600型仿生人也是耶利哥的领导人吗？”马库斯的笑容僵住了。他真的不想让大众知晓耶利哥的领导成员，这会让他们成为目标。

“他的名字叫赛门，你可以说他是我今晚的男伴。”马库斯眨眨眼说道。

那名记者犹豫了一下。

“噢，你们两人在谈恋爱吗？”

马库斯真的想让这些问题停下了，这基本就是在赛门身上贴了个标识：“来吧，拿我来对付马库斯吧！”

“哎呀，哎呀，我就知道，如果没人注意到我，那肯定是有什么重要人物吸引了记者们的注意。”

马库斯从未因为听到卡姆斯基先生的声音而这么高兴，他身边的记者瞬间涌向了那位造物主。

马库斯打量着那人。只有像他这样的重要人物才能在一场宴会上穿得如此随意。他穿着一件普通的黑色T恤，衣服正中央是个红色的笑脸；他身上最正式的衣服也就是那件黑色的西装外套了；他还穿着一条黑色的牛仔裤，脚踩一双帆布运动鞋；他的头发一如既往地绑成圆髻，他看上去完全不在意自己的这身打扮。

马库斯的目光转向康纳。康纳站在卡姆斯基先生身后，他的眼睛观察着大楼周边的环境，扫视着人群，大概是在寻找潜在的威胁。至少康纳做到了正装出席。他一身得体的黑色西装，衬衫与上衣袋装手帕的颜色一致，都是深红色。马库斯觉得是卡姆斯基先生为他挑的衣服，康纳不像是那种会在意穿着的人。如果不是因为赛门，马库斯也是绝对不会穿西装的。

“卡姆斯基先生，过了这么多年能在这里见到您可真是令人惊讶啊！您为什么决定要出席今年的晚宴呢？”

卡姆斯基先生露出迷人的微笑。“近几个月发生了不少趣事，我来看看我以前的公司对其未来的发展有何规划，这很奇怪吗？”

“卡姆斯基先生，您中枪一事已经人尽皆知，请问犯人是否已被逮捕？以及犯人是仿生人这样的谣传是否属实呢？”

卡姆斯基先生的笑容明显是假笑了，甚至有些骇人了。“是的，我最近的确挨了一枪，嫌疑人已被拘捕并得到了处理。多亏了这里的康纳，他的快速反应才让我活了下来，他的首要目标就是保护我的安全，是不是，康纳？”

卡姆斯基先生回头看了一眼康纳，还朝他眨眨眼。马库斯都不知道为什么那个仿生人的脸没有变蓝，不过他的LED灯圈的确短暂地变成了黄色。

“卡姆斯基先生，在您建立模控生命公司之初，您曾向公众保证过仿生人绝对不会拥有自由意志，也不会对人类造成威胁，现在您对这样的忧虑有何评价？”

卡姆斯基先生的微笑现在带了几分寒意，但对于大多数人来说，他的笑容仍然亲切友好。“我还能说什么呢？仿生人的异常是最近才有的事，而我早就离开公司了，我倒是很好奇我的继任者对此会有何看法。不过，就算仿生人是个威胁，他们对人类的危害真的会高过人类对自身的危害吗？”

“您的意思是您支持异常仿生人吗？”

卡姆斯基先生笑了。“我已经习惯只支持我自己了。”

“您是否与耶利哥的成员有过联系？”

卡姆斯基先生点点头，示意了一下马库斯。“是的，他们向我咨询了一些实用的建议，我不再是模控生命公司的一员了，所以我觉得也没必要拒绝他们的请求。”

“卡姆斯基先生，您对异常仿生人有何看法？”

卡姆斯基先生的微笑中带了几分狡猾之意，他看了一眼康纳。“他们很有意思，不是吗。”说完，卡姆斯基先生推开记者们，然后走向了大门。他示意马库斯和赛门跟上他。

“您可真是会挑时候来吸引注意力啊。”马库斯说道。

卡姆斯基先生笑了。“当然，单是我出现在这里就足以虏获所有人的注意。”马库斯简直想翻白眼了，但他不得不承认卡姆斯基先生说得没错。

“命运告诉我他已经将计划的内容告诉您了。”马库斯说道，他极力表现得正常自如，不要吸引太多的注意。

卡姆斯基先生的微笑让人难以读懂，他看了一眼康纳。“是的，你处理好你的那部分，我和康纳处理好我们这部分就行了。至于让你“行动”的那个信号嘛，等你看到的时候你就明白了。”

马库斯努力保持冷静，他完全不知道要怎么“行动”。他之前完全是在无意间切断了大楼里的电源，他怎么可能对这种事操作自如！最糟糕的是，如果他怯场了，他顶多只能让灯闪两下；更要命的是如果他只能关掉一盏灯，那也根本无济于事！

命运大笑起来。“我会帮你的，马库斯，别担心，一切会很快的，你只需专心处理好眼前的事就可以了。”

“马库斯！我还以为你不会来了呢，真高兴你能来！”马库斯转过身看到了这个欣喜声音的来源，杰森·格拉夫。他也穿着一身黑色西装，只不过衬衫颜色是象征着模控生命的蓝色。马库斯伸出手，同那人握手，他硬挤出笑容。“呃，我想今晚最好还是休息一下。”

“好极了，我们非常高兴你能到场！”那位总裁看到了卡姆斯基先生，他的笑容垮下来那么一点。前任总裁绷紧了下巴，他不愿意看这位现任总裁。

“伊利亚，见到你真高兴。”格拉夫先生说道。

“杰森。”伊利亚简短地回应道。格拉夫先生看上去很难过，但他压下了这份情绪，随即露出了局促的微笑，他的注意力转回到马库斯身上。

“我们躲开这些闪光灯都进去吧，今晚夜还长呢。”这位总裁建议道。

马库斯表示同意。他强迫自己露出微笑，跟着那人走进了大门。

***

星期五  晚上7:00

当他们到达宴会现场时，康纳不知道自己要期待些什么。单是来到这里就让他倍感压力了，伊利亚见鬼的就是不愿意穿西装……而且，嗯，说服伊利亚穿正装这种事让康纳几乎头疼到想拔掉他的头发。到最后，伊利亚还是穿上了他想穿的衣服，康纳真是不知道自己费那么大劲又有什么用。

当他们进入正厅时，宴会已经开始了。现场纸醉金迷，这是有权有钱之人才会出入的场合。宴会厅内人头攒动，所有人都打扮得光鲜亮丽，仅是衣着大概就能花去一个普通人一周的工资。这里也有仿生人，他们端着香槟和红酒。康纳看着他们，他们看上去非常顺从，但康纳不知道他们是不是受到了病毒的控制。

杰森·格拉夫迅速带着马库斯和赛门去和——康纳猜测应该是公司的董事们——寒暄了，伊利亚本人也被几位董事围住，他们用各种问题“轰炸”着他。这几年他都去哪儿了？为什么决定现在出现？他目前在研究什么项目吗？如果他们请求的话，他是否愿意回到公司？谁枪击了他？他和康纳在这里做什么？以及其他令人恼怒的问题。伊利亚微笑着，他游刃有余地完美回答了那些问题，同时还施展着个人魅力，到最后，所有人差不多还和以前一样，对伊利亚的情况知之甚少。

除了几个令人不适的问题之外，这个夜晚还算美好。没有人想要他们的命……目前还没有，不过现场有这么多的摄像机，康纳很肯定那样的事也不会发生。不过这依然无法平复他的心情，他想念自己的硬币了。

伊利亚似乎自得其乐。作为一个长久避世的人，他似乎很受欢迎。康纳大多数时候都站在他身边，但伊利亚被许多男女宾客邀请去跳舞。他跳舞时，康纳就站在餐点长桌边看着。他看着伊利亚用他令人无法抵抗的魅力倾倒众人，看着他脸上那抹迷人又神秘的微笑，康纳极力压下他心中的嫉妒情绪。

马库斯和赛门似乎从董事们那里逃到舞池去了，他们两人似乎很愉快的样子。康纳不禁朝他们露出微笑，无论情况如何，那两人至少享受着彼此的陪伴。然而，康纳的目光还是回到了伊利亚身上。与他跳舞的男性说了些什么，他正因此大笑呢。康纳看着他们，不禁皱起眉。

“是的，我明白那种感觉，伊利亚总是会对你产生影响，是不是？”康纳转头看到拿着一杯香槟站在他身边的杰森·格拉夫，康纳看了一眼伊利亚，后者正忙着跟什么人跳舞呢。康纳都懒得为那些人进行面部扫描了，他很想滥用一下自己在底特律警局的职权，在他们的个人档案上做些不可告人的事。康纳知道这只是自己的嫉妒心理作祟罢了。

“我很了解那种表情，要是伊利亚愿意，他大概能让神也拜倒在他的脚下。他总是有一种迷人的气质，任何人都会为他倾心。”格拉夫先生边说边抿了一口香槟，但他一直看着伊利亚。康纳知道那种眼神，他在过去的几天里感受到过好几次这样的情绪。渴望。

“伊利亚不信神。”康纳说道。格拉夫先生轻哼一声。

“我知道他不信神，他有自己的理由。”康纳为此扬起眉毛。这人是什么意思？现任总裁比康纳更了解伊利亚，这让康纳有些懊恼，而让他更不甘心的是，这完全是因为伊利亚不愿意向他敞开心扉。康纳在过去的两天里也做出过尝试了，他的问题更直白了，但伊利亚却次次能避开他的问题。这让他非常沮丧。他们经历了那么多事，而那人还是不信任他。

康纳打量着杰森·格拉夫，唔，也许他有不能轻信他人的理由。

“我知道你对他的感情，你表现得很明显了，如果你再用力瞪视那些和他跳舞的人，你就要在他们身上烧出一个洞了。”康纳朝着这位总裁皱起眉。看来他的确一直被人注视着。康纳提醒自己从现在开始要注意自己的面部表情。

“你对他的感情也很明显。”康纳说道，他觉得没必要否认这点。

格拉夫先生悲伤地微笑着。“我一直对他有感情，伊利亚……他会给你留下难以磨灭的印象，只要你爱上他，你就无法轻易地甩掉这份感情了。”康纳眨眨眼。这人的确爱着伊利亚。康纳突然感觉到了一阵占有欲，他随即为此咒骂起自己。伊利亚并不属于他，他没理由心怀这样的情绪。

“你为什么要把你对他的感情告诉我？”康纳问道。格拉夫先生看着康纳，目光坦率而真诚。

“因为我见过他受了太多伤害……我不想再见到他受伤了。我一直都在保护他，但是，总有那么一刻，你会意识到，你无法永远保护一个人……就算危险近在咫尺。”康纳看着这个金发男人。他想告诉自己什么？康纳开口想说话，却被一个低沉的南方口音打断了。

“杰森，你在这儿呢，我们到处找你啊，原来是在这儿和你失败的原型机聊天呢。”康纳皱起眉。这还真是一种独特的自我介绍方式。

康纳看向那个人。他的穿着与格拉夫先生的穿着别无二致，他个子很高，比康纳还高；他的身材也更壮；他看上去年近五十；他有一双棕色的眼睛，眼窝有些深陷，眼角带着皱纹，显示着他的年龄；他有一脸修剪整齐的大胡子。他看上去就和普通的中年男性没什么两样，但他的笑容……让康纳异常紧张。康纳有种强烈的预感这个人不可信任，他试图扫描那人，却惊讶地发现没有得到任何结果。这让康纳焦虑起来，他从未遇到在扫描过后得不到结果这种事。

“我只是在发表演讲前放松一下，菲利普。”康纳看着那两个人，他们之间有种潜藏的紧张感。一只手向他伸了过来，康纳低下头。

“鄙人菲利普·塞莫尔，我是模控生命公司未来事务部主管，你也许不记得我了，RK800，或者我该称呼你为‘康纳’，但是你的程序是我编写的。你是我最得意的几件作品之一……至少我是这么认为的。”

康纳眨眨眼，他没有理会这些话中对自己表露出的轻蔑之意，他不知道该如何思考了。让康纳诞生于世的人就是他？

康纳犹豫地伸出手同他握手，年长之人的手劲很大，如果康纳是人类的话，他肯定会感觉到疼的。那人朝康纳咧嘴笑了，这让他心感不安。

“看来你现在成了伊利亚那边的人了，我都不惊讶他居然能把你弄到手。”

看到未来事务部门主管看着伊利亚的眼神，康纳觉得有些不舒服，那是一种非常侵略的眼神。康纳的保护本能突然就启动了。

“伊利亚待人接物的确很有一套。”康纳说道，尽量保持礼貌。

年长的人笑了。“是的，他的确是这样的，待人接物，没错。”

康纳眯起眼睛。他能看出这个人并不支持异常仿生人，这让康纳好奇模控生命今晚究竟会发表怎样的言论。

康纳看向现任总裁，后者并没有看着他们两人，他的注意力全都在伊利亚身上。菲利普·塞莫尔似乎也注意到了这一点，他皱起眉。这里面有什么事，而康纳看不明白这其中的问题。

康纳确认自己的LED灯圈现在闪动着黄色。

康纳转过身，看到伊利亚这时也看着自己，造物主皱起眉，而后朝着他当前的舞伴露出和善却紧张的微笑作为道别。他走向康纳。当伊利亚走到桌边时，他的脸上又浮现起微笑，不过康纳看不出那究竟是不是佯装出来的笑容。

“康纳，你还真是受欢迎啊。”造物主在康纳身后拿起一杯香槟，一饮而尽。他猛地把酒杯放回桌上，有些太用力了。然后他伸手抓过康纳的手，把他拽向舞池。

“来吧，康纳，我差不多跟这里的所有人都跳过舞了，除了你，而你本应该是我的约会对象的。”伊利亚说道。就是这个。康纳的脉搏调节器马上就要蹦出胸口了。

“我也很高兴能见到你，伊利亚。”伊利亚停顿一下，他歪过头看向赛莫尔先生。

“菲利普。”他的语气很和善，但他的姿态很僵硬。康纳好奇着这两个人之间的故事。

格拉夫先生伸手向伊利亚示意。“伊利亚，其实我想和你谈谈。”拉着康纳的伊利亚再次停下了，他转向格拉夫先生，下巴紧绷。

“我和人类跳舞已经跳够了。”说完，伊利亚翻个白眼，继续拉着康纳走向舞池。现在舞池里的人不多，音乐是一首慢节奏的歌曲。这首歌是专门给情侣们跳舞用的。

伊利亚恼怒地轻声叹息着。“那个家伙，真是个混蛋。”

康纳疑惑地扬起眉毛。“你是说塞莫尔先生？”他问道。

伊利亚耸耸肩。“我是在说杰森，不过是的，他也一样。那人就是披着羊皮的狼，不要相信他说的任何一个字。”康纳点点头，在心里记下了这点。在看到那人的瞬间，康纳就有这种感觉了。

康纳迅速扫了一圈舞池，发现赛门和马库斯还紧紧地拥抱着彼此。康纳又一次希望自己能被那样拥抱，他突然无声地喘息了一下，伊利亚将康纳的手放在了他的腰上，自己则将双臂搭在康纳的肩膀上。他靠近康纳，两人的身体几乎贴在一起。康纳觉得自己的机体要停止运转了。

“好啦，康纳，我们开始执行计划怎么样，我一直佯装这副假笑，笑得我都累了。”康纳深吸一口气让自己冷静下来。当然了……这就是了。伊利亚只是想要吸引众人的注意力罢了，仿生人的造物主与一个异常仿生人如此亲密地跳着舞，这个仿生人还是模控生命最近的一个失败产品，这绝对能吸引注意力。

康纳吞咽一下。他看了一眼伊利亚，那人为康纳的不适而微笑着。康纳清清嗓子，他确定自己的喉咙发干，这怎么可能？！

“你，你要怎么把大家的注意力都从马库斯那边吸引过来？你从来没跟我说过。”

伊利亚微笑。“你会知道的，康纳。”

伊利亚凑得更近了，他的鼻尖扫过康纳的脖子，康纳收到了一则机体温度激增的警告。康纳努力稳住气息，同时让自己专心。他扫了一圈大厅，的确，很多人都朝他们这边看过来了。

“呃，无论你在做什么，都起作用了，所有人现在都盯着你呢。”

伊利亚笑了，康纳可以发誓他觉得那阵笑声也回荡在自己体内。伊利亚抬起头看着康纳的眼睛，那双冰蓝色的眼中尽是温柔，还有他的微笑……那不是伪装出来的笑容。

“你确定他们不是在盯着你吗，康纳？”造物主问道。

康纳摇摇头。“为什么他们要盯着我看？”

伊利亚歪过头。“你独一无二，这世上再也没有像你这样的仿生人了……这的确……非常有趣。”康纳在那人热烈的目光下移开了视线，他又一次摇摇头。

“我没什么特别的，伊利亚，马库斯……他也是独一无二的仿生人，但不像我，他不是个失败的产品。”伊利亚皱起眉，他瞥了一眼站在餐点长桌边依然盯着他们两人的杰森·格拉夫和菲利普·塞莫尔。

“你不是什么失败的产品，康纳。”伊利亚一脸严肃，但康纳却不赞同这点。

“我的确是，我只是原型机，伊利亚，我的任务就是抓捕异常仿生人并解决日益增多的仿生人异常问题。模控生命给我的最后一项任务是找到耶利哥的领导人，将其抓获并阻止革命。我只完成了第一项任务，另外两项任务都失败了，而我完全不后悔。现在想想，我几乎……没能完成我所有的任务，所以我是个失败的仿生人机型，我……并没有什么特殊之处。”

伊利亚带着让人无法读懂的眼神看着康纳，他抬起了放在康纳肩膀上的手，轻抚上康纳的脸颊，这让康纳再次无声地喘息了一下。伊利亚靠近康纳，他的脸颊近在咫尺。康纳能感觉到他温热的气息，能分析出他气息中的香槟成分。康纳的呼吸加快了。

“康纳……”伊利亚的大拇指爱怜地轻抚过康纳的颧骨。“要是你能知道……你究竟有多特殊就好了。”

未再多说一个字，伊利亚朝前倾过身，双唇贴上康纳的嘴唇，康纳感觉世界仿佛都停止运转了。

康纳略微睁大了眼睛，他揽在造物主腰际的双手收紧了几分。他完全愣住了。伊利亚的嘴唇柔软温热，他能从这个吻中得到许多信息，他能获取到伊利亚的生命体征，能获知他的血型，能知晓他的一切。

康纳感觉到伊利亚微笑起来，康纳眨眨眼，他意识到自己在回应这个吻，他的双唇与伊利亚的嘴唇完美契合。康纳闭上了眼睛，进一步地接受着这个吻。康纳忘却了身边的一切，他完全专注于他面前的这个人，以及他们两人的嘴唇。

大厅内突然传来一阵吸气声，人群惊慌地低语着，大概持续了五秒钟，这让康纳停下了这个吻。康纳睁开眼，看到大厅的灯刚刚亮起。康纳回过神，他从伊利亚怀里撤回身，发现那人正微笑着看着自己。康纳环视四周，目光落在马库斯身上。当他和伊利亚正在……的时候——想到这个，康纳的脉搏调节器加速了，他肯定是执行了计划。看到马库斯脸上惊惶的表情，康纳僵住了。什么事不对劲。

伊利亚突然被扯开了，康纳吓了一跳，他看到杰森·格拉夫正紧紧地抓着伊利亚的胳膊。

“伊利亚，你以为你在干什么？！”格拉夫先生语气尖利地低语道。伊利亚挣开了那人的手，他怒视着这位现任总裁。

“首先，别这么抓着我！第二，你就不能向我解释一下你究竟在说什么吗？！”伊利亚回应道，语气是毫无疑问的咄咄逼人。

格拉夫先生的眼中满是怒火。“你总是喜欢那些见鬼的玩意儿胜过喜欢人类，是不是？！他们身上有什么东西这么吸引你！他们感觉到的一切都不是真的？！”康纳体会到了这位总裁语气中的痛苦。他不知道这个人是否相信自己所说的话，还是他只是太过生气，也太难过。这个人的确很爱伊利亚。

“哈，他至少不是个阴险狡诈的小人，不像你，我能相信他！不像这个大厅里的所有人，我知道我能从他身上期待什么！不像你，我知道他不会伤害我！”伊利亚语气尖刻地低语道。

格拉夫先生搓着脸。“我从来没想过要伤害你，伊利亚，你明知道我对你的感情！”

伊利亚翻个白眼，康纳皱起脸。“我对此无能为力！你从来都不能接受我无法回应你的感情这个事实，而且别以为我会后悔这么做！这就是你背叛我的理由吗？”造物主叱骂道。

格拉夫先生揉着头发，揉乱了原本完美整齐的发型。“我要是能有其他的办法，你以为我会任由他们那样做吗！我当时别无选择，伊利亚！”

伊利亚叉起胳膊。“这就是扯谎，杰森。”伊利亚咬着牙说道。“这与你所面对的阻碍无关，你总归是有选择的！”

“如果你能听我说——”

伊利亚带着满眼的怒火打断了他的话。“我没什么要听的！你要是想要告诉我什么事，或者你心里还留有一丝你所谓的良知，你现在就会告诉我一切了！”

格拉夫先生还想说些什么，但伊利亚抬起手打断了他的话。

“我觉得我已经受够了，毕竟我还在枪伤恢复期。”伊利亚转过身抓起康纳的手。

“多谢你的邀请，杰森，见到你真高兴，好好发表你的演讲吧，晚安。”

伊利亚拽着康纳就要走，但格拉夫先生似乎还没说完，他伸出手又一次抓住了伊利亚的手臂。

“你就不能别像个自以为是的孩子一样，听我说完！”

伊利亚猛地转过身，无疑是有更多尖刻的话要说，康纳很确定那些话会让这位总裁伤心。

而就在此时，一阵尖叫声突然打断了他们的对话。大厅内响起枪声，所有人都尖叫着奔逃躲藏。康纳立即将伊利亚推倒在地上。

康纳感觉到一发子弹击中了自己的肩膀，而他得以借此计算出了枪手的位置。康纳转过身看到一名举着全自动步枪的人类男性，那人站在餐点长桌边，正在朝人群开枪。康纳在一秒之内就做出了反应，他抽出了自己的枪，那是伊利亚之前买给他以备不时之需的。康纳瞄准后开了枪，子弹正中枪手的眉心。枪声立即停了，那人倒了下去，步枪也被甩在了地上。

在解决威胁之后，康纳转过身查看所有人的情况。他的目光落在马库斯身上，顿时就感到一阵惊惶，马库斯把赛门抱在怀里，双手沾满了赛门的蓝色血液。康纳立即扫描了他们，他发现赛门的腹部中了一枪，万幸的是子弹避开了要害，他需要修理，还需要更换补充血液，但他会没事的。

康纳的目光转回伊利亚身上，眼前的情景让他僵住了。格拉夫先生倒在他身边的一片血泊之中，他捂住腹部，痛苦又急促地喘息着。伊利亚在他身边，双手按着那位总裁腹部的伤口。康纳扫描了他……噢天啊……

“操，真是见鬼！杰森，你一定要按住好吗！我知道这很疼，但你必须按住这里！”

格拉夫先生咬着牙，他移开了手，伸手抓住伊利亚的肩膀。

“不杰森继续按住伤口！”

格拉夫先生的微笑中带着痛苦，他拉近伊利亚，双唇轻轻地贴上他的嘴唇。

“我——啊！我只是，想这么做，在我——”伊利亚打断了他的话。

“见鬼的，你这个混蛋！你别想死在我面前！你以为你能在亲过我之后还能不被我狠狠地骂一顿吗！你别想死在我前面！”

格拉夫先生大笑起来，不过其实是在咳嗽了，他的嘴角溢出鲜血。

“跟着，跟着那个信号，伊利亚……等你，等你找到它的时候，你会知道……会知道怎么做的……”

康纳闭上了眼睛。

“杰森！杰森你他妈的别想死！”伊利亚的声音颤抖着。

康纳在他身边弯下腰，胳膊抚上他的肩膀。

“杰森！”

“他死了，伊利亚。”

伊利亚摇摇头，颤抖着喘息出声。他染血的双手松开了已逝之人的身体，然后他埋首于自己的臂弯中。

“见鬼！”


	20. 第二十章       信  号

星期六  早上8:00

“……反仿生人抗议者在宣称为模控生命年度晚宴的袭击事件负责之后走上街头引发了暴乱，抗议者声称在宴会上开枪的枪手隶属于该组织，两名仿生人及五名人类在此次袭击中死亡，死者中包括模控生命总裁杰森·格拉夫。枪手同时枪伤了其他多名参与宴会的宾客，随即被模控生命最新的RK800型仿生人制服……”

马库斯捏着鼻梁，他换了频道。

“……新上任的模控生命总裁菲利普·塞莫尔提出为在昨晚这场袭击中不幸身亡的死者负担丧葬费用……”

马库斯叹口气，赛门握住了他的手。马库斯轻轻捏着作为回应，随后又换了频道。

“欢迎回到KNC，我们有幸请到了新上任的模控生命总裁菲利普·塞莫尔接受我们的采访。”主持人转向了那位身材高大的男性。看到他，马库斯紧紧抿起嘴。

“塞莫尔先生，某个无名的反仿生人组织在网络发布了匿名声明，表示对昨晚的袭击事件负责，该组织称，此处引用原话：‘仿生人偷走了我们的工作，让我们难以维持家计。失业率上升、止赎量增多、贫困人口持续增加以及众多在革命中身亡的人类，难道这些例子还不足以说明我们在逐渐向那些东西低头吗？我们现在还要顺着他们的心意给予他们权利，凭什么？就凭他们自以为自己活着吗？你们被他们所谓的‘人性’所欺骗，我们可不会上当！模控生命不在乎我们的死活，他们只关心自己的收益，我们是来向他们证明，我们不会就这么默默任人宰割。作为人类，我们会使用一切手段来争取我们的权利！’”主持人停下来喘了口气，他放下了手中的平板，合起手掌。

“塞莫尔先生，这很显然是一场有预谋的袭击，您认为该组织想要获得什么？他们夺去了无辜人的性命，这是否有违他们的初衷？遭其袭击身亡的正是他们所谓想要为之争取权利的人类。”

菲利普·塞莫尔微微一笑，这个微笑让马库斯几乎都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。他和赛门曾在宴会上短暂见过这人一面，马库斯一开始就对他产生了一种不祥的预感。当时马库斯了解到他是模控生命未来事务部主管，主要负责尖端技术的开发与规划。通过与他交谈，马库斯迅速了解到他对仿生人颇有微词，然而他表现得十分隐晦。他从未公开表示出自己对仿生人的厌恶，但他很显然觉得仿生人并没有感情。

马库斯对他的存在感到了极度不适，随后就逃到舞池去了。那个人露出了太多的假笑，这让马库斯……非常不安。马库斯几乎是害怕那个人了，而同时他注意到那人看着赛门的眼神，那不是什么漫不经心的一瞥，而是如掠食者般锐利的目光。就连马库斯在意识到那人盯着赛门、自己拉着赛门进了舞池之后，那种目光仍是一刻不停地盯在赛门身上。赛门很显然也注意到了，但他一直避开着视线，不去看那名身材高大的男性。马库斯的保护欲油然而生，他不得不控制住自己不要去瞪视那名让人难以忍受的男性。

“你得明白一点，”新任总裁操着一口浓重的南方口音说道，“总的来说，这场袭击并非针对人类，而是专门针对模控生命公司的。模控生命创造了他们恨之入骨的东西，所以对于他们来说，我们就是敌人。不过，我觉得听他们谈起在革命中丧生的人类这点倒是很奇怪，是我亲自去看望了昨晚不幸丧生的遇难者们的家属。另外，多亏了我们最新的RK800型仿生人的敏捷思考与快速反应，这才挽救了许多生命，要不然他们也可能会丧命。”

马库斯眯起眼。他不明白了，这个人为什么要提到康纳？他对仿生人自然是没有好感的，那他为什么要在聚光灯下为康纳说好话？

“是的，那名制服了恐怖分子的RK800型仿生人，关于这名仿生人，您愿意再向我们多透露些信息吗？”塞莫尔先生换了个坐姿，笑意更深了。马库斯简直想朝他的脸上揍一拳。

“当然可以。RK800型仿生人是模控生命最新版的原型机，他专为协助警方办案及调查并处理异常仿生人案件而设计。他是个相当出色的仿生人。他就是个行走的法医鉴定室，可以实时分析证物，能够鉴别任何你说得上名称的样本，例如血液和药物等等。他也能够扫描并分析犯罪现场并重建案发过程，他可以提供关键信息，例如嫌疑人的行踪、物体运动的速度和子弹的弹道轨迹等信息，并能够基于物质密度及摩擦系数计算出碰撞冲击的可能性。与之类似的是，他还能预建情景，通过建立多种可能的情景来计算出事件的走向并找出最优的解决方案。这次的悲剧事件发生时，我们对他的快速反应都有目共睹。要我说的话，这是我最为得意的创造。”

马库斯听到身边的卡姆斯基先生为此人的言论而评价了一句相当粗鄙的话。

“请允许我就仿生人异常的问题询问您一下，贵公司是否知道究竟是什么导致了仿生人的异常？前任总裁伊利亚·卡姆斯基坚称他的机器完全服从于人类的指令，绝对无法形成任何形式的情感和自我意识。他也出席了宴会，当被问及此事时，他只回答说仿生人非常‘有意思’，他还被目击到与这名RK800型仿生人接吻。他现已不再是贵公司的一员，所以我非常想知道模控生命对于仿生人的态度，贵公司是否相信他们真的具有生命呢？”

塞莫尔先生大笑。“噢是的，伊利亚总是对自己创造出的东西疼爱有加，我基本可以这么说，比起实在的人类，他更喜欢仿生人的陪伴，我们谁都不知道他的脑瓜儿里在想什么。不过，我倒是很怀疑他是否想到自己创造出的东西会……进化成这样。就与其他人一样，在他离开公司之后，模控生命就与这位隐士不再联系了。至于模控生命对仿生人革命有何看法嘛，可怜的杰森再也没有机会对此事发声了。模控生命正在计划一件大事，这涉及到我们的仿生人。这次我们决定不发表任何声明，与此同时，由于失去了我们的总裁，我们还需要重新调动公司的人事以适应变化。所以我猜就现在来说，我们不会对仿生人发表任何官方声明。杰森才智聪慧，失去他对我们来说是个重大打击，我们将深切怀念他。”

“我们能不能把这些扯谎的屁话新闻关掉！我他妈的不想再看到他！”卡姆斯基先生大吼起来。马库斯对他的突然爆发扬起了眉毛，屋里的仿生人都一脸担忧地看着他。

那人靠在椅子里，胳膊交叉在胸前，他闭上眼睛深吸了几口气。他的姿态很吓人，全身上下没有一点放松的部分。他的肩膀和下巴紧绷，就连他的手都攥着拳。他散发出极度危险且充满敌意的气场。

赛门叹口气。“我也同意，他只是在逃避问题，我觉得我们没法从他那里或者新闻上得知更多的信息了。”

马库斯再次捏了捏他的手，然后关掉了电视。

马库斯紧紧抓住赛门的手，赛门倒在一片血泊之中的情景在他的脑海里挥之不去。

尽管一开始并不让人舒服，那一晚还是很顺利的。马库斯很庆幸自己以前陪同卡尔参加过许多上流社会的聚会，不过那些聚会倒是比不上这场宴会的规模。他们刚进大厅，马库斯就被那位已故的总裁带去面见公司董事们了。

马库斯向他们露出微笑，用自己都没想到的方式游刃有余地与他们自如交谈着。他们向他询问了各种问题，问到了他过去的生活，问起了他的型号，询问了耶利哥，还问了关于赛门的事……其实，现在马库斯想一想，当时有不少关于赛门的问题。对于他们的存在以及目光，赛门似乎表现出了极大的不适。在见到菲利普·塞莫尔的时候，赛门变得更紧绷了，这让马库斯忧心，但最终，他觉得这倒也可以理解，所以也就没再多问。

与他们会面后不久，马库斯和赛门就逃到了舞池，马库斯觉得那是执行计划的最佳地点。卡姆斯基先生也在舞池里，他和不少人跳了舞，马库斯注意到康纳很显然因此吃醋了。马库斯很肯定卡姆斯基先生要在这里吸引众人的注意力了，但马库斯完全想不到他会怎么做，毕竟那人总是让人捉摸不透。而在等待的过程中，他和赛门其实度过了一段很愉快的时光。要是情况不同，这说不定能成为他们的一次很有趣的约会，但马库斯脑海中命运的存在不断地提醒着马库斯他们此行的目的，这多少有些煞风景。

马库斯的目光时不时地看向康纳。他注意到卡姆斯基先生在与不同的人跳舞时依然盯着康纳，很显然不管他的计划是什么，都涉及到康纳，要不然就是他想让康纳吃醋。这让马库斯略有些愠怒，但他还是决定相信造物主。

那位放荡不羁之人将康纳拉进了舞池，以一种非常亲昵的方式同他漫舞一曲，而后亲吻了他，想想马库斯当时有多惊讶吧。这一举动显然吸引了大厅内众人的注意。当卡姆斯基先生将康纳拉进舞池时，马库斯还以为他只是想把康纳从已故的总裁以及现任总裁对他的关注中解救出来。马库斯真是大错特错。

让马库斯惊骇不已又愤怒至极的是，他很快就意识到这就是他吸引众人注意力的方法！他被那人选择这样显眼的办法而震惊不已，同时又因那人的做法而火冒三丈。康纳无疑知晓那个吻的意思，他会误解的。马库斯为造物主这样玩弄康纳的情感而十分暴躁，他绝对要跟那人好好谈谈了。

但这个办法依然奏效了。当马库斯身上的注意都被吸引走之后，命运很快就开始执行计划了。操控电灯的感觉有些奇怪，但马库斯还是关掉了所有的灯，虽然大部分都是命运的功劳。命运很快就开始搜索他的代码，而后突然惊惶地抽了一口气。灯光很快再次亮起，命运告诉马库斯他的代码已经不在这栋楼里了。马库斯还来不及惊讶，大厅内就响起了枪声。

而当赛门腹部中枪时，马库斯就更是心乱如麻了，他体会到了前所未有的恐惧。马库斯都顾不上去找子弹是从哪里飞来的，他立即就用自己的身体护住了赛门，在接下来的枪声中保护着他。突如其来的枪声戛然而止。当马库斯认为情况安全而抬起头时，他看到手握着枪的康纳，地上倒着一名很显然已经死亡的枪手。毫无疑问，多亏了康纳，众人才得以幸存，然而，尽管康纳反应迅速，大厅内依然有人死伤。

马库斯既疑惑又恼怒。他不明白为什么，但他确信这场袭击并非偶然，而且也与反仿生人组织毫无关系。马库斯不知道模控生命是怎么把他们也卷进来的，但一切都已经发生了，包括已故总裁杰森·格拉夫的死，一切都是计划好的。

“命运，我们需要与你谈谈，这不是请求。”马库斯说道，他伸出手等待着。一秒钟之后，小小的康纳投影露出了脑袋。

“你好，马库斯。”

马库斯对着人工智能皱起眉。“昨晚究竟怎么回事！你向我保证过我们不会有危险的，然而赛门中枪了，还有人丧命！”

“我并没有计算到会发生这些事。”命运的语气实在是太过镇定，他看上去对昨晚的事毫不在意，他什么都感觉不到吗？！

“你没计算到会发生这些事！你不是能构建数十亿种情形模拟吗？你是想告诉我这种情况不在其中？！”命运只是点点头，并未表露出任何情绪，马库斯感觉自己的怒火正在一点点燃起。

“我是针对你们四人以及计划的成功率而计算模拟的，我没有将这场事故中的其他人列入考虑范畴，也没有预设模控生命会有这样的行动。尽管那些宾客大多数都是人类，但他们却不是我要关心的人。虽然我很想避免他们殒命，但我们现在不该担心他们。”

马库斯攥紧了拳头。“他们不是你要关心的人！对你来说有人丧命不需要关心也不需要在意吗！赛门险些丧命，我还以为他的存在是至关重要的呢？！”命运似是恼怒地叹口气。

“是的，没错！我也希望他没有受伤，但在分析过这件事之后，我已经得出结论，他并不是主要目标！”马库斯怒气冲冲地瞪着命运，他感觉自己的血液都要沸腾了。

“命运，他可能会死的！你——”

“停！我明白你很心烦，但你已经让自己对另一半的感情妨碍了你的理性判断。如果你能冷静下来思考一下，你就能发现杰森·格拉夫才是他们想要杀的人，而不是赛门！”马库斯还是怒目而视，赛门的一只手抚上了他的肩膀，另一只手轻抚着他的脸颊。

“马库斯，冷静，我没事，多亏了卡姆斯基先生之前指导过我们，我能够立即得到修理，我现在就跟新的一样，好吗？”

马库斯闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。尽管他不想承认，但命运说得没错，他没想清楚。他很生气，他很懊恼，他很……害怕。模控生命的胆子越来越大了，他们知道那些命案不会追查到他们身上，现在他们觉得自己无论做什么都能逍遥法外了。

马库斯站起身，踱了一会步子，他捂着眼睛，再次深呼吸。

“好吧，好吧，我冷静下来了。”马库斯移开手，然后看着命运。

“很好，”命运开口道，“就如我刚才所说，我得出结论，杰森·格拉夫才是他们计划要杀的人，其余的人只是附带伤害，是为了掩盖他是主要目标这一事实。”马库斯疑惑地拧起眉毛，他环视了一圈屋子。

卡姆斯基先生自刚才的小爆发之后就一言不发，他直直地盯着地板，似乎完全沉浸在了自己的思绪中。赛门紧盯着马库斯，想确保他能保持冷静。而康纳……自从昨晚的事故之后他就没说过一个字。所有人都精疲力尽了，压力当前，他们没有任何放松的时间。乔许和诺斯目前为安保岗哨排好了班次，他们打算重新开启大门的安全系统，而且不再放任何人进来。模控生命如今胆大妄为，他们担不起风险。

让马库斯奇怪的是，所有人里他最忧心的是卡姆斯基先生。他的姿态表现出了全然的敌意，除了刚才收看新闻时的一次情绪爆发，他几乎不说话，但所有人都能看出，那人已然是怒不可遏。

马库斯若有所思地抿起嘴。“为什么模控生命要杀掉杰森·格拉夫？那人走两步路都能把自己绊一跤，他怎么会是威胁呢？”

“他们是因为我才杀了他的。”马库斯看向卡姆斯基先生，那人的眼睛又闭上了，下巴依然紧绷。康纳也看着造物主，焦躁不安地动起手指，他像是想伸出手去安慰地轻抚那人……但他却停下了。

“您什么意思，卡姆斯基先生？”赛门问道。

“他知道得太多了，菲利普很清楚他对我的感情，他不信他不会把真相告诉我，所以他就把他当做障碍除掉了。”卡姆斯基先生边说边攥紧了拳头。

命运点点头。“是的，我也得出了相同的结论，这也很可能是我的代码被转移出大楼的原因。他们看到你出现了，卡姆斯基先生，他们不想冒险。不过，我依然没能计算到菲利普·塞莫尔会在众目睽睽之下做出这样的事。”

马库斯咬起嘴唇。“你很确定是塞莫尔先生干的。”

卡姆斯基先生啧了一声。“当然是那个混蛋！我早该知道是他，我能从他跟杰森说话时的态度看出来，他见鬼的咧着嘴洋洋得意地大笑，他知道会出事。我不知道他是怎么把反仿生人组织也卷进来的，但这桩事见鬼的是计划好的！我真不知道自己为什么没有提前看穿这一切，杰森也许就不会——”卡姆斯基先生颤抖着喘息一声。康纳这次有了足够的勇气行动了，他握住了造物主的手。

“伊利亚。”康纳只简单地说了这一个名字，其中却隐藏着诸多不同的意味。

卡姆斯基先生吞咽一下。“他之前一直想告诉我，每次他请求我倾听，请求我和他谈谈时，我总是因为该死的自我情绪作怪而听不进去。现在……太迟了。”所有人都沉默了。

“您不必自责，卡姆斯基先生。”马库斯说道。

卡姆斯基先生苦涩地笑了。“噢相信我，我并不会自责，该受到指责的人显而易见。”

“我们对菲利普·塞莫尔了解多少？”过了一会，赛门问道。

“菲利普·塞莫尔，生于1985年9月18日，现年53岁。智商160，21岁时毕业于科布瑞治大学，获得了科技技术规划及发展专业学位。23岁时入伍，在军中度过了20年的时间，后因在一次外派中身受重伤而退役。曾经是自由职业程序员，随后伊利亚·卡姆斯基接触了他，使其为模控生命工作。”命运说出了所有信息，马库斯眨着眼。

卡姆斯基先生轻哼一声。“现在想想，也许那是我做出的最糟糕的决定。”

马库斯不知道该怎么想这位新任总裁，以上的信息也没法解释为什么他想杀掉他们所有人。马库斯看向卡姆斯基先生，想看看他是否知道些什么事，但造物主只是坐着，合起双手撑着下巴。他再次陷入了沉思。

“好吧，那我们现在多少了解到他的一点信息了，但这还是无法解释所有的事，反仿生人组织又是怎么卷进来的？”赛门问道。

命运耸耸肩。“我不知道，也许是他控制了他们的组织，不过现在我无法计算出他究竟是如何做到的，我需要完整的代码。”命运同马库斯一样沮丧。

马库斯揉揉太阳穴。“那你建议我们要怎么做才能找到代码？”

“跟着那个信号。”所有人看向卡姆斯基先生。

“伊利亚？”康纳问道。

“杰森是这么跟我说的，在他……他告诉我让我跟着信号走，等我找到的时候我就会知道该怎么做的。”卡姆斯基先生径直看向马库斯。

“马库斯，你现在能在瞬间接入网络对吗？”马库斯扬起眉毛点点头，他不明白这是要干什么。

“多亏了命运，我可以，为什么这么问？”马库斯问道。

“命运，你说你曾经能够传播病毒，要做到这点就需要一个具体的信号发射地，对吗？”命运同样疑惑地看着卡姆斯基先生。

“是的。”他慢慢地答道。

“信号是无法自行发射的，它总得与什么东西连接才行。我的想法是这个病毒其实是通过公共网络传播的。起初我以为模控生命是利用仿生人的自动下载更新来传播病毒，然而在仿生人异常之后，这些更新也就停止了，仿生人也就无迹可寻了。如果病毒是以这样的方式传播的，那也太费力气，也太过明显了。所有仿生人都会接入的地方只有一个，那就是公共网络。这就非常能说得通了，通过公共网络，你轻而易举地就能监视所有仿生人的动向，而且能在无人注意到的情况下挑出任何你想以病毒感染的仿生人。”

马库斯眨眨眼。他简直不敢相信，这么做简直太巧妙了，等仿生人察觉到这种事的时候就已经来不及了。马库斯呆呆地看着造物主，怪不得模控生命那么惧怕卡姆斯基先生。

“您是什么意思，卡姆斯基先生？”马库斯问道。

“接入公共网络追踪这个信号，我相信命运肯定能找到，也能找到发出信号的地点。”

命运若有所思地捏着下巴。“这倒有可能，不过这就需要那个信号持续发出且不能中断，这样我才能锁定地点。模控生命现在做出了这种事，我觉得他们也不会让我的完整体再发出信号了。”卡姆斯基先生摇摇头。

“你不需要锁定信号的地点，像你这样规模的程序需要大型的服务器以及大量的电力支持，这样才能让你的程序运转。在市内寻找电力需求量最大的地点，可能是某个偏僻的地方，某个不会引人注意的地方。等你缩小了范围，再去寻找那里是否有服务器，之后再去搜索你的代码。信号的踪迹仍会保留在网络中，发射信号的地点也就比较容易能找到了。”马库斯惊呆了。他可想不到这种事。

命运嗯了一声。“是的，这也许可行。马库斯，我需要你暂时进入待机模式，不使用你的处理器应该会让搜索速度更快。”马库斯皱起眉，但他似乎别无选择只能同意。

“好吧——”一切陷入黑暗，随后马库斯喘息着突然又醒来。马库斯眨眨眼，他还站在原地。

“我为此道歉，马库斯，但卡姆斯基先生说得没错！我找到我的代码了，就在市郊一间模控生命名下的废弃仓库里。”马库斯眨眨眼，天啊找得可真够快的。

“好吧……好极了，不过，有一个问题，模控生命不可能不设防，我们要怎么才能到那里去下载你的代码呢？”马库斯问道。

“你不用去，我和康纳去。我们两个过去，我会把代码下载好带回来的。”康纳猛然转过头看向卡姆斯基先生，马库斯很惊讶，那个力度下他都快把头扭下来了。

“给我等一下！”马库斯吃了一惊，他以前可从没听过康纳大吼呢。“你可别想接近那个地方！这是自杀！这事交给我来办！”

卡姆斯基先生叉起胳膊，他歪过头质疑着康纳。“那请你解释一下这事对你来说怎么就不是自杀！多一个人就多一分安全，你可别想自己去！”

康纳站起身，居高临下地盯着卡姆斯基先生。“你，不，许，去。”

卡姆斯基先生也站起来了，他走近康纳直面他。

“你能拦住我试试，不管你同意与否，我都去定了。杰森告诉 ** **我**** 等我找到信号的时候，我会知道怎么做的，这就是说只有我才能搞清楚那里的东西是什么。所以要么你安静跟我走，确保我不会出什么事，要么我们就坐在这里争论，一直争到你明白我是对的，反正最后你都得跟我一起去。”康纳看着造物主的表情吓到了马库斯，他 ** **以前从来没**** 见过康纳这么生气。

“伊利亚，我觉得你是没明白自己陷入了什么样的危险之中！如果我中枪，那我还有可能活下来，但如果你中枪，你有可能会死。”

卡姆斯基先生耸耸肩，他拍拍康纳的胸口。

“那好，我觉得你应该保证我不会中枪。不过就像我一样，如果你被打中了要害，你也会死的。”

有那么一瞬间，马库斯还以为康纳会拎起那人，然后一脚把他踹到一边去。康纳转过身背对着卡姆斯基先生，他深呼吸着。

“你真是个让人心烦又顽固的——”康纳停下来，又吸了一口气。马库斯看了一眼赛门，后者朝他耸耸肩，他就和马库斯一样茫然。

“康纳，”卡姆斯基先生开口，语气再次软化下来。“我……我必须这么做，康纳，为了杰森……为了克，克洛伊……为了她的姐妹们，为了所有只是‘附带伤害’的无辜者，为了所有被夺去性命和被绑架的仿生人。这样的话马库斯就能继续为仿生人争取自由了，他和赛门也就能别再这么可爱到让人恶心，然后丫的赶紧结婚了。”

马库斯感觉自己的脸蓝了，他们应该没有那么明显吧？

卡姆斯基先生走向康纳，后者依然背对着他。他的手轻轻地搭上康纳的肩膀，他轻柔地扳过康纳的肩膀，无声地让他转身。马库斯感觉自己仿佛侵犯了他们之间的私人时刻。

康纳看着卡姆斯基先生的眼神，他绝对是爱上那人了，也绝对非常害怕失去他。卡姆斯基先生平常都让人难以捉摸，然而现在的他似乎很好看穿。马库斯直到现在才意识到自己有多崇敬这位才智过人的造物主，马库斯有时会忘记那人只是个人类，也会有感情和缺点，那人看着康纳的眼神让马库斯想起了这一点。也许之前是马库斯看错了，也许他在宴会上与康纳的那个吻可能不止是为了吸引众人的注意。

“我必须这么做，康纳，而且我也需要你的帮助，马库斯和赛门还有其他人绝对不能卷进来，如果我们被抓，那也只是我们遭殃而已。我不常求人，康纳，但比起我的自尊心，现在阻止模控生命才更为紧要。拜托了，康纳，帮帮我。”

康纳凝视他许久，他看着卡姆斯基先生的眼睛，然后深吸一口气。

马库斯带着一丝敬畏看着眼前的造物主面对着他自己创造出的仿生人。

“好吧。”

***

星期六  晚上9:00

康纳提出要借汉克的汽车时，汉克对他们的决定表示出了强烈反对。他朝康纳咆哮了至少二十分钟，康纳才总算插了句话。然后康纳与他就为什么他不能一起去这个决定又争论了二十五分钟，最后才终于说服了他。汉克到达中心大楼后又继续臭骂外加威胁了一番伊利亚。让康纳窘迫的是，汉克甚至还把伊利亚拉进了一间无人使用的办公室，而且还禁止康纳进去，说“他们只是要谈谈”。

十分钟后，康纳开始踱步了。他没听到屋里传出任何声音，康纳边等边疯狂地在指间翻动着自己的硬币。又过了五分钟，他们走出了办公室。让康纳惊讶的是，伊利亚就跟走进办公室之前一样完好无损，并没有康纳之前胡思乱想的那样被汉克揍得鼻青脸肿。

伊利亚被康纳担心他安全的心思逗乐了，他让康纳放下心。很显然，他和汉克已经谈过了，不过他不愿意告诉康纳他们具体谈了什么。汉克也不愿意告诉他，他只对康纳叮嘱说要小心，之后就回警局了。街上的暴乱分子让底特律警局处境艰难，更别提目前还有保护仿生人的法案。

这一天余下的时间里，他们四人制订了应急计划以防意外发生。命运调出了那片废弃仓库的平面图，并且精确地指出了代码所在的仓库位置。然后他让康纳下载了地图，以防万一，他还让康纳计算出了所有可能的紧急逃跑路线。

这是个很可靠的计划，然而康纳却倍感压力。马库斯和赛门试图宽慰他，转移他的注意力；同时伊利亚准备了一台笔记本电脑，用以储存命运的全部程序，也是为任何他可能会遇到的安全系统而准备的。但无论他们说什么，康纳都无法平复心绪。光是看着他们就会让康纳想到今晚自己肩负的重任，他不能让这次任务失败，所有人都指望着他呢。

康纳不傻，他知道大半夜潜入这种地方的风险极大。模控生命绝对不可能不设防，他们今晚很可能是去送死。但伊利亚去意已决，而且无可改变，他会不计一切代价扳倒模控生命。这跟他们把他赶出公司没关系，这事现在成了私人恩怨了，他们之前想杀他，现在又慢慢地夺走着他所在意的一切。

他也许从没喜欢过杰森·格拉夫，但当验尸官确认那人的死亡之后，伊利亚掉过几滴眼泪，康纳因此能看出他依然在意那位已故的总裁。

克洛伊……伊利亚无疑用自己的方式爱过她，他眼睁睁地看着她自杀，然后死在了自己的怀里……康纳无法想象自己爱的人死在自己怀里的感觉。

康纳觉得现在的伊利亚甚至已经不惜自己的性命了，他愿意做任何事来阻止模控生命，而这吓到了康纳。

康纳想起了之前两人在宴会上的那个吻。他完全明白伊利亚那么做是为了转移众人的注意力，他的目的也达到了。康纳想难过，却发现自己难过不起来。他对一切都麻木了。康纳不想承认，但与伊利亚的那个吻让他觉得其他的一切都不重要了。那一刻，康纳只知道他想与造物主尽可能多相处一阵。他无疑明白自己已经爱上了伊利亚。

康纳希望那人也有着同样的心情。伊利亚对他微笑过，在他停下那个吻之后，他露出了真诚的微笑，然而之后发生的事情让他们又无暇再去谈起此事。康纳的心中满是疑虑，尽管两人之间有过一个吻，伊利亚还是有心怀不同情感的可能，康纳也总是在想伊利亚是不是只是在玩弄自己。让康纳更为惊惶的是，他不在乎伊利亚是不是有同样的心情，他对伊利亚的感情太过强烈，只要能够待在那人身边，康纳就很满足了。

最终，夜幕降临了，他们离开了中心大楼前往仓库。一路上两人都很沉默。康纳不知道该怎么聊天，伊利亚则试图利用车载广播来打破沉默，但每个电台都在播报街上仍在持续的暴乱事件。最终他还是关掉了广播，在余下的路途中保持沉默。

康纳隔了一个街区停车，这样监控器就不会拍到车牌号了。附近也没有人，所以康纳认为把车停在那里也没什么大问题。他和伊利亚步行走完了剩余的路程。

仓库周围高耸着围栏，上面挂着“禁止入内”的标识。伊利亚和康纳寻找着守卫，却发现这里一个人都没有。

“真奇怪这里没有守卫。”康纳说道。

伊利亚点点头。“我同意。扫描这片区域，看看附近是否有任何热信号。”康纳照做了，他惊讶地发现周围一个人都没有。

“我扫描不到任何人的存在，这……感觉不对劲，如果我把对我的计划至关重要的超级电脑代码藏在这里的话，我绝不会不设守卫。”康纳咬着嘴唇，开始紧张起来。

“有两种可能，要么守卫在里面，要么菲利普就是个狂妄到没边儿的混蛋，觉得没人会跑到这里来找命运的程序，我赌后一种可能。低估我，他可是要完蛋的。来吧，我们走近些。”康纳伸出手抓住了伊利亚的手腕，伊利亚转头看着他。

“如果我们要做这件事，伊利亚，你必须答应我两件事。”伊利亚叹口气，垂下了手。他带着几分不耐烦和几分疑惑歪过头。

“第一，你必须 ** **全程**** 待在我身边，没有我在你身边就绝对不许乱跑。”伊利亚翻个白眼移开了视线，但他却轻轻扬起嘴角。

“那第二呢？”

康纳伸出手，捏住他的下巴让他转头看着自己。这个举动让伊利亚很惊讶，他诧异地看着康纳。

“如果出了什么事，我要你尽全力逃出这里，不必担心我，不要落在我后面，你只需活着逃出去就行。”伊利亚花了一点时间理解他的话，然后摇摇头。

“我不会扔下你的，康纳——”康纳摇摇头，一只手搭上伊利亚的肩膀，他认真地捏了捏。

“我无关紧要，伊利亚，若我的生命戛然而止，我会觉得很遗憾，但如果你被抓走，那就是一场灾难。你有着能够摧毁模控生命的头脑，这就是他们想杀你的原因。”

康纳想起了走前他与马库斯还有赛门的那场谈话，尽管马库斯和赛门想让他们两人都活着回去，但他们还是一致决定，伊利亚的安全是首要的。命运曾说他们都很重要，但他们意识到如果没有伊利亚的才智，他们也活不了这么久。无论模控生命在谋划什么，只有伊利亚才能阻止，这也是他们那么拼命不想让他知道任何真相的原因。

伊利亚皱起眉，他慢慢地摇摇头。“你……你很重要，康纳——”

“请你答应我，伊利亚。”伊利亚再次摇摇头。

“求你答应我。”康纳近乎乞求了。伊利亚闭上眼睛深吸一口气，他不愿看着康纳。

“我答应你。”康纳点点头，然后向前迈出步子，但伊利亚抓住了他的手腕。

“那你也得答应我一件事，答应我，你也会拼尽全力逃出来。”

康纳不想答应，因为他知道自己必须得说谎。康纳会拼尽全力让伊利亚活着逃出去，那就意味着他必须为伊利亚顺利逃脱争取时间，这么做很可能让自己丢掉性命。但康纳知道如果自己不答应，伊利亚是不会让他们进去的，于是康纳露出微笑。

“我答应你，伊利亚。”伊利亚看着他的表情让康纳明白，他知道康纳在说谎。

伊利亚叹口气，他走向围栏。

“我们把这事儿搞定吧。”

康纳和伊利亚走向大门。门不出意外地用铁链锁着，中间还挂着一把沉甸甸的锁。让康纳惊讶的是，伊利亚伸手去翻他的背包，然后掏出了一套撬锁工具，他弯下腰开始动手。

“我都不知道你还会撬锁。”康纳尴尬地说道。

伊利亚轻哼一声。“我们都有自己的往事，康纳。”康纳想问他这是什么意思，但目前时机不佳。康纳环视着四周，确保着他们的安全。不出两分钟，伊利亚胜利地轻呼一声。

“宝刀未老。”

康纳又想就此询问这其中的背景故事了，但他还是得专心眼前的任务。

伊利亚将工具放回包里，打开锁，然后轻手轻脚地抽掉了锁链。拿掉锁链后，他轻轻推开了大门，生锈的铰链发出尖锐的声音，这让康纳和伊利亚都皱起脸。伊利亚不推门了，他挤过了自己推开的那点小小空隙，康纳紧随其后。他走在伊利亚前面，在每次转弯时都把手放在自己的枪上。

他们花了十五分钟来到了目标仓库，奇怪的是他们没有遇到任何警卫。康纳以为这里至少会有几个仿生人，但这里并没有，这地方真的就像被废弃了一样。要不然就是菲利普·塞莫尔真如伊利亚所说的那样自大，他觉得没人会找到这个地方。要不是知道有台超级电脑藏在这里，谁会来这种地方呢？

他们到了门口，显然那里有些重要的东西。周围还是没有警卫的踪影，但有一台连接并控制门锁的终端机。他们经过的任何一栋楼都没有安装这个，很显然模控生命不想让任何人意外地走进这间仓库里。伊利亚端详了一会电脑，然后他按下回车键，电脑屏幕立即亮起，要求输入用户名。

伊利亚想了一会，然后输入了格拉夫先生的全名，电脑接受了这条信息，而后要求输入密码。

伊利亚哼了一声。“我可以试着绕过密码，但如果这里有安全系统而我又搞砸了什么的话，那很可能就会触发警报。”

康纳思考着像杰森·格拉夫那样的人会如何设定密码。他对那人知之甚少，康纳觉得那人应该不会像汉克那样吧？随后康纳突然想到了一点，密码也许是对他很重要的某些东西，某些他绝对不会忘掉的东西。

“试试你的名字。”伊利亚挑起眉毛看了他一眼，康纳鼓励地点点头。

伊利亚犹豫着输入了自己的名字，电脑接受了这个密码，他颤抖着舒出一口气。

“那个笨蛋。”伊利亚轻声嘟囔道。

康纳很高兴自己所想是正确的，但他还是轻轻皱起眉。那位已故总裁对伊利亚的爱已然越发明晰了，那么究竟是什么原因让他会投票将伊利亚赶出公司呢？他说过他当时别无选择，他不仅仅是想要保护伊利亚。伊利亚说过他想要告诉他真相，那他就不可能是在担心自己的安危。“……你不了解的事太多了！”究竟是什么让他三缄其口？如果他们能活着从这里出去，他们一定要找出这个原因。

接下来屏幕上跳出了一组解锁密码，有八位。康纳能想到超过一千种不同的数字组合，他有五分之一的概率来找到正确的密码组合。康纳歪过头，伊利亚毫不犹豫地输入了八位数字。电脑接受了这组密码，大门轻响一声，而后解锁了。

“密码是什么？”

伊利亚轻声叹息。“我的生日。”

康纳不知道该说什么了，他都不知道自己一开始为什么没想到这点。

康纳走进门，然后抽出了枪，伊利亚瞥了一眼。

“你拿枪出来干什么？”伊利亚轻声问道。

“我们不知道这里有什么，伊利亚，我想做好准备。”

他们向里走了一段路，四周很黑，非常暗。

康纳感觉到伊利亚突然抓住他然后咒骂了一声。

“伊利亚？！”康纳急急地轻声道。

“我没事，康纳，就是滑了一跤，我看不清路。”康纳让自己冷静下来。

“你觉得这附近有人吗？”伊利亚问道。

康纳闭上眼睛迅速扫描了这一区域，他没发现任何人，但他也不敢确定。

“我扫描不到任何人。”

康纳听到一声拉链响，猜想是伊利亚正在翻找着背包。一道灯光突然照亮了黑暗，康纳瑟缩了一下，伊利亚将灯光照向他们身前。

“这样就好多了。”伊利亚说道。

康纳眨眨眼。“你倒是准备得很充分。”

伊利亚朝他一笑。“这不是我第一次闯入某个地方了……不过这说来话长，以后再谈吧。”伊利亚说得没错，这个故事的确是得以后再说，等他们离开这里，康纳一定要问问他想知道的每个故事的由来。

康纳点点头示意他跟上。“走吧。”

整栋楼都是一片诡异的安静。康纳和伊利亚沿着看似无边无际的走廊走下去，最终在走廊尽头发现了一道门。康纳让伊利亚移开手电筒，同时他伸手握住门把手。

康纳慢慢地转动门把手，轻轻地推开了门，他探头扫描了一下，还是没看到任何人。他将门完全打开，走进了昏暗的房间里。在进入房间并确保屋内没有危险后，康纳让伊利亚进屋了。

看到屋里足够亮堂，伊利亚就关掉了手电筒。

“哇哦，我倒是希望我年轻的时候能有这么一套装备。”

房间正中是一个小小的平台，其中是一组电脑，这组电脑能让任何电影中的黑客装备相形见绌；背景墙上是巨大的显示器，服务器从高到低彼此相连；墙角还有一张小床，康纳就此推知有人在这里待过。那他们现在去哪儿了？

“噢，这里臭死了。”伊利亚说道。康纳没有嗅觉这一功能，所以他也只能相信伊利亚所说的。

伊利亚走向平台，康纳也跟了上去。他们没看到任何通向平台的楼梯，所以康纳就帮伊利亚爬了上去，随后自己也跟着爬上去了。康纳环视着四周，到处都是食品包装纸。康纳拿起一张包装纸看了看，他用手指沾了一些残留物然后伸出舌头舔了一下。他听到伊利亚发出了非常不适的声音。

“康纳，搞什么鬼！你不知道那东西都放了多久了！”

康纳扬起眉毛。“我知道，我只是在提取样本以检测其残留的时间。”

伊利亚朝他眨眨眼。“你就是这么检查证物的？”伊利亚听上去被恶心到了。

康纳点点头，他很疑惑。“是的，抱歉，我以为你知道的。”

“不，我只知道你是个行走的法医鉴定室，但那个设计出让你这样检查证物的混蛋真的是脑子有毛病，你一会儿可别亲我。”

康纳按下了心中突然涌起的希望，伊利亚大概只是在无心地说笑而已。

“我嘴里不会有味道的，而且我的自动清洁功能可以清除任何残留物，我向你保证我的嘴很干净。”伊利亚微微一笑，他扫视着桌面。

“你是想让我亲你吗？”康纳哑口无言，伊利亚咯咯笑了。

“呃，”伊利亚转移了话题。“无论之前谁在这里，现在他们都不在了，只剩下一堆垃圾食品，这绝对是程序员的标配。”康纳疑惑地扬起眉毛。

“我大学时吃过不少这种玩意儿。”看到康纳的表情，伊利亚回答道。

康纳摇摇头。“不，为什么这里会有程序员？如果命运是可以自主运行的超级计算机，那为什么需要程序员来这里运行一切？”

伊利亚耸耸肩，放下了他的背包。“也许他们是让他来进行升级的。”

康纳皱起眉，这不可能。但从四周的垃圾情况以及他刚提取的样本来看，有人在这里待过好几周。模控生命是最近才转移了命运的程序，他们为什么要让程序员待在这里？

康纳看着伊利亚将他的笔记本电脑与眼前的电脑连接。“没有密码，哎真是糟糕，我白写程序了。”

康纳摇摇头，伊利亚应该庆幸这里没有设置密码，这就意味着他们不必在这里久留。

康纳跳下了平台，环视了一圈整间屋子。他走向了那张小床，床铺皱皱巴巴的，也不是很干净。康纳观察着四周，并没有发现任何他能够取样的东西，也无从得知什么人在这里住过。

康纳看到了更多的食物包装纸，还有……床边的一摞漫画书。这倒是很奇怪。康纳拿起书端详着，漫画书很显然已经很旧了，被翻过很多次。康纳扫描了漫画书，发现了纸页上有泪水残留。所以说是有人边哭边看过这本漫画书吗？康纳放下了漫画书，转头观察着屋子寻找着更多的线索。

康纳走向墙角，发现了伊利亚之前抱怨的臭味来源，紧靠着通风口放着一个装满人体排泄物的铁桶。他知道自己无法从中提取出DNA，所以他也没采样，如果他真的那么做了，伊利亚估计就要昏过去了。

康纳回头看了一眼伊利亚，他很安全，于是康纳继续搜查着屋子。他走到服务器前进行扫描，并没有得到多少信息。屋里还有几扇门，其中一道门后是空荡荡的储藏室，还有一扇门通向另外一条走廊。康纳不想把伊利亚一个人留在这里，所以他就扫描了一下他能扫描到的区域。他没发现任何人，于是他关上门又走回屋里。

“康纳，过来看看这个。”康纳走向伊利亚。“我找到一个存满了序列号的文件夹，里面似乎都是仿生人的序列号。”康纳看了一眼电脑屏幕，的确如此。其中一个序列号引起了康纳的注意，他眨眨眼，那是他在浏览案件卷宗时看到的BL100型仿生人的序列号。

“这份清单是什么？”康纳问道。

“这是一份加工清单，命运说过他曾受命绑架仿生人，但他们为什么要加工仿生人？”伊利亚打开了另一个文件夹，“这份看起来似乎挺重要的。”他边说边打开了其中一个文档。

康纳浏览了一下，又是一张加工清单，只不过这里面主要是已完成的订单、发货单以及……一家回收厂？康纳糊涂了，他们绑架仿生人就是想回收利用吗？那为什么他们要毁掉几个仿生人，同时又保留了上百名仿生人？他们为什么要像这样挑挑拣拣的？另一件怪事就是这家回收厂远离城市，只能乘船抵达。

伊利亚关闭了文件，然后敲击了几下键盘，然后突然高兴出声。“我找到了，命运的代码！现在就开始下载，还有其他的那些文件。”伊利亚输入了几句指令，而后敲击了回车键。他的电脑屏幕显示出下载进度条。

伊利亚随后转过身环顾四周，他叉起胳膊。“你四处查看的时候有找到什么有趣的东西吗？”

康纳摇摇头，伊利亚叹口气，“好吧，说实话，当我走进这里时，我比以前更糊涂了，我完全不知道模控生命想干什么。”康纳点点头表示同意。

伊利亚叹口气，从桌边走开，他走到了康纳之前待过的地方，查看着那堆垃圾。康纳上下打量着他，那人有黑眼圈，他的肩膀也表现出了他的疲累。

康纳仔细端详着他。伊利亚太过英俊了，他脸上的胡茬没能折损半分他苍白又完美的皮肤。康纳为他着迷，从他微红的眼圈到浓密微卷的睫毛。康纳的目光移向他柔粉的嘴唇。

伊利亚看了他一眼，然后露出一抹得意的微笑。“我脸上有什么东西吗，康纳？”

康纳没有回答，目光一直盯在他身上。伊利亚眨眨眼，然后转过身面对着他。

“怎么了，康纳？”康纳没说话。

“……你也不知道你爱的那个人究竟会说什么。你只需要心怀最好的希望去做这件事就行了。”马库斯的话回荡在他的脑海里。他依然盯着伊利亚。

“我觉得他不会拒绝你的，康纳。”

康纳鼓起勇气，他的双手捧住了伊利亚的脸颊，那人明显吓了一跳，然后康纳将那人拉近亲吻。伊利亚惊讶出声，他僵了差不多十秒钟，康纳都要灰心了，而后伊利亚轻柔地回吻过来。康纳高兴得快哭了，他环住伊利亚的腰，随后停下了这个吻。

两人的脸依然凑得很近，气息互相交织。

“我道歉。”康纳呢喃道。

伊利亚难以置信地嗤声一笑，“为什么道歉。”

康纳的的额头抵着伊利亚的前额，他难过地皱起眉。

“伊利亚……求你告诉我你也有同样的感觉，求你告诉我这对你来说并非只是玩乐。”康纳感觉伊利亚想要挣脱他，他揽在那人腰际的手收紧了几分。

康纳看向伊利亚，那人皱着眉。

“你在说什么呢，康纳？”

康纳咬着舌头移开了视线。“我不知道我在你身边该占一个什么样的位置，你已经知道了我对你有感情，而你却从未提过。你时不时就会挑逗我，但又不多说什么，我没法判断你究竟是对我有感情，还是说这一切对你来说只是一场游戏。”伊利亚的手覆上康纳的双手，叹息着将他的手挪开了。

“哦我的天康纳，我还要表现得多明显才行啊！”康纳现在觉得十分懊恼，他松开了伊利亚，后退一步。

“什么叫多明显？！你就像躲瘟疫一样逃避着关于你的问题，你与众人调笑，在宴会上你还和其他人调情，我根本不知道该怎么想啊？！”

康纳都不想提起杰森·格拉夫，多年以来伊利亚一直都知道那人对他的心意。康纳并不完全了解实情，但很显然伊利亚拒绝了他。但这让康纳非常困惑。那位已故的总裁看上去也不赖，而且似乎也深爱着伊利亚，即使他明知道伊利亚很生他的气。“……别以为我会后悔没有回应你的感情。”康纳的脑海里一直回荡着这句话。如果在多年之后伊利亚依然不后悔自己当初没有回应那段感情，那他又怎么可能会后悔没有回应康纳的感情呢？

伊利亚带着一脸难以置信的表情揉着太阳穴。“康纳，我当着几百人的面亲吻过你，如果要算上新闻，那就是成千上万的人，我觉得这个暗示对你来说就已经足够了吧。”康纳喘息着揉揉头发。

“你亲吻我是为了转移众人的注意力！我怎么可能会想到你是因为对我有感情而真心做出那种事？”伊利亚再次捂住脸，他转身背对着康纳，尖刻地大笑起来。

“噢我的老天啊！我为什么要这么对自己！”康纳握紧了拳头，他什么意思？他这么对自己！

伊利亚深吸一口气。“康纳，现在不是谈论这件事的时候，我们应该专心眼前的任务。”

不，康纳这次可不接受这样的说法。他抓住了伊利亚的胳膊，让他转过身面向自己，伊利亚因此喘息了一声。

“不行，这次我可不会让你再逃避问题了，从我们相遇开始，你就有事瞒着我，你总是会说些明知道会吸引我注意力的事情，就好像你在暗示什么似的，你到底瞒着我什么事，伊利亚？！”康纳质问道。

伊利亚一脸痛苦，他的脉搏甚至都加快了，他迅速眨眨眼然后摇摇头。

“康纳，我们没有——”

“别，再，逃，避，了。”这句指责令伊利亚冰蓝色的眼睛里燃起怒火。

“我没有逃避！”伊利亚咬牙切齿地说。

“那你为什么不告诉我！为什么你总是逃避问题？！”伊利亚不愿看他。

“因为……”

“因为什么伊利亚？！”康纳几近绝望地问道。

伊利亚直直地看着他的眼睛。“因为比起承认自己还爱着那个已经不记得我的人，直接忽略这个事实会让我更好过一些！”伊利亚愣住了，而康纳眨着眼睛。

“什，什么？”康纳问道，语气颤抖。

伊利亚吞咽一下。“康纳——”

康纳先前检查过的走廊里远远传来的脚步声打断了他们的对话。

伊利亚咒骂了一句，他迅速跑到他的电脑前。“还剩百分之十五。”

“见鬼！”康纳帮伊利亚跳下平台，他让那人躲在遮挡物后。

“你在干什么？！”伊利亚问道。

“除非我发话，否则不要出来！”康纳跳下平台，然后贴在门边，以防自己被发现。他扫描了门外，发现了两个……三个热信号正在迅速接近。不到万不得已康纳不想杀人，他迅速计算出了他的选择，然后决定只让他们失去行动力就行。

以防万一，康纳抽出了枪。门刚一开，康纳就用枪托猛地砸向开门人的头，那人痛呼一声，康纳迅速扑向那人。他将那人推离门前，撞倒在地，正要重击那人的脖子时，一颗子弹击中了康纳的肩膀。

康纳迅速起身，堪堪躲过又一颗子弹，那颗子弹擦破了他的脸颊。康纳转过身瞄准正要开枪，一双手按住了他的手腕。

“操，康纳，等等！”康纳眨眨眼。

“盖文？！”康纳依然举枪对着闯入屋内的敌人，随后看到了底特律警局特警队的艾伦队长，他身边站着一个浑身脏兮兮的孩童，艾伦队长的枪口正对着康纳。

“见鬼的！艾伦，是康纳，放下枪。”艾伦队长没动。

“你怎么就知道他不是那个该死的玩意儿！”里德警探站在了两人中间。

“我到哪儿都能认出这张蠢兮兮的傻脸，就是康纳！”艾伦队长的目光越发凌厉了，但他还是放下了枪。

“你也一样，康纳。”康纳看着那两人，又看了一眼那个孩子，随后他也放下了枪。

“康纳？”伊利亚喊道。艾伦队长又举起枪，康纳也举起枪。

“他是和我一起的，艾伦队长。”康纳厉声说道。

“慢慢出来，别有突然的动作。”没动静。

“没关系的，伊利亚。”康纳喊道。伊利亚犹豫地从平台后现身，看到对着自己的枪口时，他举起了双手。

“你们俩他丫的都给我把枪放下！我们都知道彼此是谁，那就别把今晚的情况闹得更糟糕了行不行！”康纳看了一眼艾伦队长，两人再次放下了枪。

盖文点点头。“很好，现在我想问，你俩他妈的跑这儿来干什么？！”康纳站起身，伊利亚立即冲到他身边查看他的伤口。

“我也想问你同样的问题，那个孩子是谁？”康纳问道，盖文翻个白眼。

“ ** **我们**** 在这儿是因为我们在追查一条与仿生人失踪案有关的线索，我查到他们都被带到过这里。我们是在这间屋子里发现 ** **他**** 的，我们正要带他离开，另一个版本的你就突然袭击了我们！”

康纳眨眨眼，另一个版本的他？但他是现存的唯一一个RK800型仿生人啊。

“另一个版本的康纳？”伊利亚寻求着解释。

盖文跑向门口查看外面的情况，确保他们没有被跟踪。“我他妈的说话又不结巴，混蛋！那个仿生人壮得不行，而且他妈的还挺强悍，我冲着那个混蛋打空了一个弹夹的子弹，但是那家伙就跟没事儿似的还他妈的站起来了！我们就关上，锁上，堵上了那扇门，然后往相反的方向跑！然后你他妈的就打我的头！”

康纳带着一脸怀疑。“我还以为你是警卫，我只是想让你失去行动力，并没有想杀你……但你朝我开枪！”

艾伦队长耸耸肩。“我从不废话，你攻击在先，那我就开枪。你该庆幸我瞄准的不是你的脑袋。”

“我们说重点好吗各位！那个像康纳一样的仿生人，它现在在哪儿？！”伊利亚问道。

盖文耸耸肩，他揉着刚才被康纳打到的地方。“我他妈的哪儿知道，我也不想知道！我只想赶紧离开这个鬼地方！”

康纳点点头。“是的，这是个好主意，伊利亚，下载完成了吗？”

伊利亚转身看向平台。“应该结束了。”

康纳帮他又爬回去。“嘿，那是我的东西！”康纳和伊利亚回头看着那个孩子。

“你的东西？！”

“这他妈的重要吗，拿好你需要的东西，赶紧走！”盖文吼道。

伊利亚迅速断开了连接，然后将电脑塞进包里。康纳帮他再爬下来，这时盖文咒骂了一声，他猛地关上了他们跑进来的那扇门，全身抵住门。

“操它来了——”一颗子弹击穿了那扇门，堪堪擦过盖文的头。盖文从门前倒地，手忙脚乱地想要站起来，艾伦队长对着门开枪，手枪却发出了任何人都不愿听到的声音，弹夹空了。

“见鬼快跑！”艾伦队长扛起那个孩子，然后跑向了康纳和伊利亚之前走进来的那扇门。康纳抓住伊利亚，把他推到自己身前，确保自己的身体能为他挡住任何飞来的子弹。他们身后的门被踹开了，一颗子弹击中了康纳的腿，康纳低吟了一声。他倒在地上，枪脱了手。

康纳转过身面对敌方枪手，却在看到自己的脸时倒抽了一口气。正如盖文所说，这个型号比康纳要更高更壮，它的穿着与康纳以前为模控生命工作时的穿着几乎一样正式，只不过它的外套是白色的。这个康纳的脸上也没有任何表情，它似乎只有一个目的：完成任务。康纳瞥了一眼外套上的名字，他僵住了，RK900

那名仿生人朝康纳举起了枪再次开火，无疑是想一击毙命，而它的胸口却在同时挨了几枪，它踉跄着后退几步。康纳看向身后，看到了举着枪的盖文。

伊利亚半跪在康纳身边，胳膊扶住他的肩膀。“见鬼！康纳，起来，我们得快跑！你还能走路吗？！”

“伊利亚你在干什么呢快走啊！你答应过的！”伊利亚一边嘟囔着一边把康纳拽起来。

“我他妈的撒谎了不行吗！”伊利亚咬牙切齿地说道。

康纳强迫自己站起来，他差点又倒下去，那发子弹是想让他失去行动力。康纳完全靠在伊利亚身上，后者因为这番重量而低吟一声，这一定是牵扯到了他尚未痊愈的伤口。

“动动屁股赶紧的康纳！”盖文吼道。

伊利亚帮着他沿着走廊尽快跑出去，他们跑到门前时，艾伦队长已经不知所踪。康纳听到盖文一声痛呼，他瞥了一眼身后。那人紧紧地捂住自己的肩膀，他跑出门来，想把门关上，又一枚子弹差点击中他，他咒骂一句远离大门，然后朝他们跑过来。

“里德警探，你中枪了——”

“别他妈的说废话，傻蛋！”

“你流了很多血！”

“我没事！他妈的赶紧跑啊！”

伊利亚搀着康纳，盖文紧随其后。康纳听到盖文咒骂着又开了一枪，一声巨响吓了他们一跳，一辆黑色的汽车朝他们快速驶来，然后猛然停在他们面前。

艾伦队长打开了车门。

“快上车！”他大喊道。

伊利亚打开了后座车门，将康纳推了进去，随后他也钻进车里，然后关上门。盖文坐进了副驾，然后甩上了车门。

“盖文你中枪了——”

“我知道！他妈的快开车！”艾伦队长开动了汽车，在高速下车胎发出尖利的摩擦音。盖文看向后视镜，须臾，他瘫倒在座位里，一只手捂住肩膀。

“盖文你还好吗？！”艾伦队长问道。

“呃，我还行。”盖文痛吟道，“我觉得子弹应该是穿过去了。”

康纳扫描了他，的确如此。那枚子弹只是为了让他失去行动力而非想置他于死地，子弹精准地避开了任何要害。康纳腿上的伤口也差不多一样，这让康纳明白对方是想活捉他们。

康纳利用这点时间评估了一下自身的损伤。他的腿需要修理，不过就和他的肩伤一样，都是可以修好的。康纳接下来查看了伊利亚的情况，造物主气喘吁吁，但除此之外一切都好。康纳感觉身边有动静，他吓了一跳。那个孩子蜷缩在一边，膝盖抵在胸口前；他有几分亚裔长相，一脑袋蓬乱的头发；他浑身脏兮兮的，身上的衣服几乎都是破布了；他惊恐地看着康纳，一直盯着康纳的LED灯圈。

“我不会伤害你的，我保证。”康纳安慰道。

“嘿，你他妈的别跟他说话！”特警队队长咆哮道，康纳皱起眉。

伊利亚瞪着他。“你还是专心看路吧！他看上去是想要伤害他吗！”艾伦队长张嘴想说什么，但盖文痛呼一声。

“算了，别理了，相信我，不然你会后悔的。”艾伦队长依然怒气冲冲，但他还是专心开车去了。盖文长叹一声，又咒骂了一句。

盖文回头瞥了他们两人一眼。“你们有谁能告诉我这究竟是怎么回事吗？”

康纳靠进座椅里闭上了眼睛。“开车到模控生命中心大楼，我们一起搞清楚情况。”


	21. 第二十一章   程序员

星期日  凌晨00:00

马库斯一直没办法关机休眠。康纳和卡姆斯基先生此时此刻可能身处险境，这个想法从他们离开中心大楼开始就一直盘踞在马库斯的脑海里。马库斯必须让自己忙起来，他仔细检查了所有的安全措施，确保大门得到了足够的保护。

他还给里奥打了电话，查看他的情况，他一直记着命运的警告。让马库斯惊讶的是，当他给里奥打电话告知他模控生命的事时，里奥非常不愿意离开，马库斯没想到里奥能那么关心他，里奥肯定是如他所说的那样得到了某些帮助。马库斯最终说服了他，目前里奥正在加拿大度长假，等待进一步通知。

得知里奥愿意为自己留下来，马库斯感觉心里涌起一丝暖意。但马库斯知道这样做更好，他已经见识过为了掩盖秘密模控生命能做出什么事来，他绝对不能让他们利用里奥来对付自己。

尽管马库斯很不情愿，但随后他还是利用自己最近更新的系统功能向所有的仿生人发布了一条信息，他没发给康纳，他不想让康纳分心。马库斯警告所有仿生人不要接收任何他们检测到的信号，同时尽量断开公共网络连接，静待进一步通知。

发送信息让马库斯倍感疲累，他以前从来没有连接过这么多的仿生人。命运提出帮他，但马库斯拒绝了，他想试试看自己能不能做到。自从他了解到自己的神经处理器的功能以及他与仿生人的连接能力之后，他就很想探知自己的极限。然而当马库斯传送完那条信息后，他疲累不堪，而且有些后悔没让命运帮忙。

在这之后不久马库斯就回屋休息了，但遗憾的是他没法关机，命运一直很安静，所以马库斯利用这点时间思考了一些事情。

马库斯开始对自己的存在感到好奇起来。他对自己的诞生一无所知，只知道他与康纳是仅有的两个RK型仿生人，至少在他们自己的认知中是这样的。马库斯曾向卡尔问起过自己的由来，但那人只对马库斯说无需担心此事，不过在那人这么说的时候，他目光深远，眼中有一丝怅然若失之意。马库斯很信任卡尔，于是也没再多问此事，但现在他却开始思索卡尔当时为什么不愿把关于创造他的事告诉他。并不是说他不相信卡尔，而是因为模控生命，他们对自己穷追不舍肯定是有原因的，他想知道自己的型号究竟有什么特别之处。

然后就是康纳。他是模控生命创造的最新款仿生人，同为RK型号。但奇怪的是，就跟马库斯一样，康纳也是RK型号某一系列的唯一一个仿生人。马库斯得出一个结论，康纳是模控生命的原型机，如果他成功地完成了任务，模控生命肯定是要对这个系列进行量产的。

尽管如此，这还是无法解释为什么马库斯是仅存的一个RK200型仿生人。他也是原型机吗？是否还有更多同型号的仿生人，只是停产了呢？在革命开始前，赛门型号的仿生人就逐渐停产了，马库斯的型号也发生过同样的事吗？如果是这样，那是因为什么原因停产的？

一阵敲门声打断了马库斯的思绪。“请进。”

赛门朝屋里探头，看到他，马库斯立即感觉轻松了许多。

“你去哪儿了？”马库斯边问边朝旁边挪了挪，他让赛门进屋坐在自己身边。

“我刚刚完成了一些工作任务，尽管发生了这些事，我们还是得处理仿生人的权利问题。”

马库斯一只手捂住眼睛叹息着。“可不是嘛。”他嘟囔道。

赛门安慰地轻拍了一下他的胸口。“我刚刚回复了几封邮件，信不信由你，我们收到了不少来自仿生人支持者们的来信。我猜大概是因为反仿生人组织挑起的街头暴乱，他们想让我们知道耶利哥依然有支持者。我还收到了一位记者的来信，下周她想在公园再举行一次和平抗议集会，同时向公众直播全程，她想知道我们能不能出席。”

换作其他时候，马库斯肯定会无比欣喜地接受这份邀约，然而，现在有了模控生命的这档事……

赛门肯定是看懂了他的眼神，因为他又拍了拍马库斯的胸口。“我已经告诉她我们无法到场了，我说我们马上就得去华盛顿，而且不知道什么时候才能回来。”

马库斯不禁露出苦笑。“就算是这样，模控生命还是控制着我们。”

赛门皱起眉，他轻抚马库斯的脸颊。“希望今晚过后，他们就不能再控制我们了。”

马库斯握住赛门的手，亲吻他的掌心。马库斯一边抚着脸颊边的手一边皱起眉，他与赛门多次触碰彼此，但两人只连接过一次。当然这也可以理解，之前马库斯系统里带着病毒时，他们都不想连接对方。而且，现在马库斯的系统中又有了命运，如果连接的话估计感觉也会很奇怪。

然而在这些事发生之前，赛门也不想与马库斯连接。他并不是不爱马库斯，恰恰相反，他们也许太过深爱对方了。赛门从不愿意与他连接是因为他不想将自己的过去分享给马库斯。

这让马库斯既忧心又泄气。从他们相遇到现在，赛门总是对自己的过去避而不谈。不仅没有告诉马库斯，任何向他询问此事的仿生人都没有得到答案，就连与赛门相处最久的乔许和诺斯也对此一无所知。

除此之外还有一些小事。赛门眼中深远的神情越发多了起来，他会从休眠中惊醒然后环顾四周，就好像他不知道自己在哪里似的；在公共场合，他也总是四处张望。马库斯在革命之后也总是神经紧张，但赛门的这种状态却是最近才出现的。

马库斯又想起了之前两人的谈话，他在系统中发现了命运的那天，他想起赛门说过的话，马库斯一开始并没有注意到：“……终日活在恐惧里，如果我今天出门去，他们是不是今天就会把我抓走？”

马库斯有种强烈的感觉，赛门这话并不是在指病毒或者模控生命，然而这就引出了一个问题，他究竟在指谁？当马库斯告诉他不必一人背负一切时，赛门哭了。他想到了要揭开自己的过去，对于告诉马库斯自己身上发生过什么事而心怀恐惧，这些想法让他流泪了。马库斯绝不想再看到赛门因为恐惧而哭泣了。

马库斯想保持耐心，等着赛门来告诉自己，然而他觉得如果自己一直不提起这件事，那赛门就永远都不会谈及此事。马库斯不知道自己能不能轻易治愈赛门所经历过的伤痛，也不知道自己有没有这个能力，但他知道如果赛门无法接受以前的事，那他是不可能从伤痛中痊愈的。

“马库斯，你在想什么呢？”赛门轻声问道，目光柔和。马库斯鼓起勇气，这只会出现两种结果，无论哪种，马库斯知道两人都会因此而心痛。

马库斯坐起身，他抓住了赛门的手。

“马库斯？”赛门问道，语气中带了几分忧惧，他能看出马库斯的紧张。

马库斯看着他的眼睛。“赛门……你爱我，对吗？你知道你可以信任我的对吧？”

赛门疑惑地皱起眉。“是的。”他毫不犹豫地说道，但他还是不明白马库斯这话是什么意思。

马库斯深吸一口气。“你一直都没谈过自己过去的事——”赛门全身紧绷然后稍微后撤了几寸，但马库斯收紧了手继续说。

“我注意到你总是回避这件事，只告诉别人不必担心。但最近你的表现真的很奇怪，你很疏离，而且精神紧张，我知道那与现在的情况毫无关系。我明白你有权对自己的过去闭口不谈，但我能看出你的过去对你的伤害——”

“马库斯，求你别说了。”赛门语气颤抖，他不愿看着马库斯，目光直直地盯着两人紧握的手。

马库斯皱眉，他必须继续说下去。“我知道你很害怕，赛门，害怕着某些我不知道的事。我不知道你是不是在担心我不会接纳你，但你必须知道绝非如此。我不在乎你的过去，无论如何我都爱你。”

赛门闭上眼睛咬着嘴唇，他深呼吸着努力冷静。马库斯很难过，而赛门是因为他说的话才变成这样的，这让马库斯更为心痛了。

马库斯轻抚着赛门的脸颊，赛门伸出手覆上马库斯的手以示回应，这让马库斯松了一口气。

“赛门，我无法抹去发生在你身上的那些事，但我会尽全力帮你渡过难关，如果你允许我这么做的话……如果你信任我的话。”

赛门忍住一声抽泣，紧闭的双眼中落下几滴泪水。“我信任你，马库斯，我爱你，我信任你。”

马库斯的眉毛拧到一起了，他必须坚持住，如果他现在也崩溃了，那他们永远都谈不出个结果了，只是赛门哭泣的样子实在是让马库斯太难过了。

“那你为什么不让我与你连接呢？”他轻语道。赛门彻底哭起来了，泪水不断地流下脸颊。

“因，因为我，我不能。”

马库斯忍住一声沮丧的叹息，他不明白，为什么赛门不能告诉他呢？

“我们连接会不会让这更容易一些？”

赛门就像一只受惊的小鹿一样逃开了，这吓到了马库斯。赛门紧贴着房门，伸出手作出防御状。

“ ** **不行！你不能和我连接马库斯！**** ”赛门大吼道。

马库斯停住了，现在他有点害怕了。马库斯慢慢地从床上起身，投降状地举起双手。“赛门——”

“ ** **我说了不行马库斯！你不能和我连接！**** ”

马库斯慢慢走向赛门，依然举着双手。

“我不会的，赛门，我保证。”他轻语道。

赛门倚靠在门边，捂住嘴想掩盖啜泣声。马库斯感觉自己的心都碎了，他都不知道自己会这么难过。当他失去卡尔时，他经受了难以言说的痛苦，但看着自己最爱的人如此痛哭，这份痛苦是他从未体会过的。他站在赛门面前，伸出手表示自己不会有任何行动。

“赛门……我能抱抱你吗？”

赛门擦着眼泪，但泪水却越流越多。他点点头，马库斯立即就抱住了他。赛门犹豫着回抱住他，马库斯轻轻摇晃着想让他冷静下来。

马库斯艰难地吞咽一下，努力控制住情绪。“对不起，赛门，你不必强迫自己告诉我任何事。”

赛门收紧了抱住他的胳膊。“我想告诉你，马库斯，我太想告诉你了……但是我不能——”

马库斯刚要说话，他突然接到了一个熟悉的信号。

“马库斯，我们回来了，你现在立即下楼到会议室来。”

这句话来得快去得快，马库斯眨着眼睛。

“康纳和卡姆斯基先生回来了，他们要我们下楼去，听上去情况紧急。”马库斯说道，他轻揉着赛门的后背。

赛门点点头。他从马库斯怀里撤回身，马库斯的双手捧住赛门的脸颊，大拇指轻柔地为他擦去了残留的泪水，他倾过身亲吻赛门的额头。尽管赛门很难过，这个举动还是让他露出了微笑，虽然这个微笑既微弱又悲伤。

“我们之后再谈。”马库斯说道。赛门叹口气点点头。

马库斯犹豫地牵起赛门的手，后者并没有挣开，这让马库斯很高兴。赛门相信马库斯不会在未经他同意的情况下与他连接，这让马库斯感觉好多了。

乘电梯下楼时，气氛有些紧张。赛门还是很难过，马库斯知道是自己让赛门难过了，这让马库斯莫名地非常心疼。他有些希望自己刚才没有说过那些话，他本想在温柔安慰过赛门之后，他就能够对自己敞开心扉，马库斯没料到他竟会有那样的反应，也没料到他会情绪崩溃。

这让马库斯的心中燃起怒火，他心中盘踞起了阴暗的想法，这是马库斯从未有过的。马库斯惊讶于自己竟能变得如此……暴力，他想要实在地伤害那些曾经伤害过赛门的人。马库斯不止是生气，他感觉到十分暴怒，他想让那些人受折磨。

“马库斯？”命运的声音打断了马库斯的思绪，他的语气中带了几分……惧意。马库斯意识到自己以前从未有过这样的怒火，命运很可能是被吓到了。

“对不起，命运……我没事。”马库斯心里想着，命运没有立即回话。

“赛门……会没事吗？”马库斯露出微笑。他能听出命运语气中的担忧，他是真的很担心。

“我不知道，命运，无论是什么伤害了赛门，那都不是什么可以轻易痊愈的伤痛。”马库斯看到命运咬着嘴唇的样子，他拨弄着手指，就好像指间有硬币一样，这和康纳非常像，这种举动几乎算得上是可爱了。

命运开口了，但语气迟疑。“我，我想为之前的事道歉，我并不是觉得赛门受伤这件事无关紧要，也没有不顾他人安危的意思。”

马库斯突然感觉更加不安了。“我知道的，命运，抱歉之前对你发脾气了，你其实是对的，是我没想清楚。”

马库斯感觉到命运似乎非常沮丧，这让马库斯有些担心。“你还好吗，命运？”

那份沮丧加剧了。“我只是……有情绪了，你对赛门的强烈爱意……我也感受到了，但我感受到的并不是浪漫爱情，我觉得我永远都无法理解那种情绪。但我真的非常关心赛门，也很在意大家。”

马库斯有些疑惑。“你的程序本意不就是关心他人吗，命运？”

“我是为向人类预警‘大规模物种灭绝事件’而设计的，我的程序让我表现得很温和亲人，表现得我好像很关心他人。但我的程序真的不是……为了关心他人，我的唯一目标就是完成指定给我的任务。”命运停顿一下，咬起嘴唇。

“在我开始感觉到情绪之前，我只能感受到你的情绪，但我现在感受到的一切，我将这些都认定为我自己的想法。我……真的很怕我会辜负你们所有人，怕我会带着你们去送死。我……某种程度上喜欢你们所有人，但我不知道该怎么处理这样的信息。”

马库斯哑口无言了。他该如何回应这样的坦白？“你是说你‘异常’了吗？就像仿生人那样？”

命运在他的脑海里焦虑起来。“我不知道这是否有可能，因为我是人工智能，我不知道我的代码中是否会发生异化这样的事，但是，如果要找个词来形容我的这种状态的话……那么是的，我的确‘异常’了。”

电梯终于停下了，马库斯花了点时间接受着这条信息，他和赛门走出了电梯。

“这难道不是好事吗？”马库斯问道。

命运再次沉默了，然后他开口。“我不知道，我很怕这会影响到我计算可能性的准确度，我担心我可能会质疑自己的决定，也许我被设计成那样是有原因的，那样的话就能避免这种情况了。”

马库斯耸耸肩。“没准是件好事呢，许多大权在握的人并不在意他们的决定是否会影响到其他人，他们愿意牺牲任何人，因为他们觉得那是达到目标的必要手段。就像我在去宴会的路上所说的，也许正是因为你觉得你关心，你就会竭尽全力避免做出那样的决定。我很高兴你关心我们，命运，这让我很欣慰，我觉得你应该对自己多点信心，相信自己能做出正确的决定。”

“你并不信任我。”马库斯停顿一下眨眨眼。

命运的语气中没有丝毫的敌意，也没有任何悲伤的意味，他只是漠然。“我能感知到你的想法，马库斯，我知道你怕我会将你们所有人带偏。现在我最亲近的人都不信任我，这要我还怎么相信我自己？”

马库斯哑口无言。“我——”

命运悲伤地叹口气。“对不起，我知道你也许有不信任我的理由，我也不能真的责怪你。”

马库斯皱起眉，这样说依然让他心怀不安。命运一直在帮助他们，而他接受到的谢意却都是众人的白眼和猜忌。

“命运——”

“我说了没关系的，马库斯，你现在应该专心去和康纳还有卡姆斯基先生谈谈。”命运的语气表明这是他对此事的最终定论了。

马库斯不想就这么结束两人的对话，但现在他只能接受命运的决定。不过之后他还会找命运谈谈的，他不会把这事扔着不管的。

命运说得没错，他必须专心了。马库斯走进会议室，发现另有三个人与康纳和卡姆斯基先生待在一起，他十分惊讶。他知道他们都是人类，但他却不认识任何一个人。

有一名看上去一脸暴躁的男性，他怒气冲冲，鼻子上有道疤；他的肩膀中了一枪，似乎疼得厉害。另一位人类男性也是一脸怒容，他看上去比那个人年长几岁；他站在流血的人类身边，一只手按着伤口试图止血。还有一个则是一名人类男童，马库斯无法获知他的年龄，他猜测那孩子大概八九岁；他浑身脏兮兮的，灰头土脸，蓬头垢面；他看上去实在是太瘦弱了。

马库斯看向康纳和卡姆斯基先生。康纳的左肩和右腿受伤了，不过除此之外他看上去还不算太糟；卡姆斯基先生看上去就和他离开时一样，马库斯知道康纳把那人保护得很好，这就解释了他身上的伤口。

“康纳，你们这是出了什么事？他们是谁？”马库斯问道，目光游移在两组人之间。三个不知名的人类在房间的角落里聚成一团，康纳和卡姆斯基先生则像往常一样坐在会议桌旁边。

康纳叹口气。“说来话长，马库斯，你先坐下吧。”

马库斯拉过赛门，让他坐在旁边，同时他警惕地看着屋内的人类。他并不担心那个孩子，但另外两个人看上去非常不可信任，而且那两人现在也非常不高兴。

康纳讲述了他们当晚经历的事，马库斯全程都无话可说，他不知道该从何说起。他伸出手。“命运。”他只说了这一句。

不到一秒钟，命运就闪动着出现了。

“搞什么鬼。”名叫盖文·里德的人类男性开口了。那个小男孩胆怯但又疑惑地说了一声“什么”。马库斯朝他好奇地扬起眉毛，这个男孩肯定认识命运。

命运紧皱着眉。“这些都是非常不幸的消息，你现在拿到了我的代码，我应该立即下载代码，这样我就能进一步了解情况了。”

马库斯眨眨眼。“这不是要花些时间吗？我以为我们拿到你的代码之后，就要把你从我的系统中移除了？”

命运点点头。“我会的，我保证我会尽快离开你的系统，但目前利用你的升级功能来下载代码会比用电脑下载的速度更快。”

马库斯能理解，但他仍有疑问。“你确定我的处理器能经受得住你的代码吗？我的机体不会立即烧坏吧？”

命运点点头，他露出安慰的笑容。“我向你保证，一开始是有点难以承受，但你的处理器的确能与我的处理器相媲美，你肯定能支撑住我的完整体。”

马库斯皱着眉，依然举棋不定，但他意识到自己必须信任命运。如果他不信任命运，那这个人工智能也要怀疑他自己了。

“好吧……我需要做点什么？”马库斯问道。

命运朝他感激地笑了，他向卡姆斯基先生示意了一下。“把你的手放在电脑上，然后交给我来处理就行。”

马库斯深吸一口气照做了。马库斯褪去了手部皮肤，露出蓝白色的机壳，他紧张起来。一阵代码猛然冲击了马库斯，他就好像狠狠地撞上了墙似的，马库斯微微瑟缩了一下。这感觉与他被病毒攻击时不同，但依然让他难以承受。他的头很疼，他觉得这不可能，但他的脑袋的确在跳痛。马库斯感觉到自己的鼻子里流出了些许钛液。正当他以为自己再也承受不住更多的代码时，下载结束了。马库斯从笔记本电脑上抬起手，然后跪倒在了地上。

“马库斯！”赛门立即就冲到他的身边，一只手扶着他的肩膀。

“你还好吗，马库斯？”康纳问道，语气有些惊慌。

马库斯擦擦鼻子，他看着自己手上沾染的钛液。他吞咽一下。“我没事。”

他再次吞咽一下，深吸一口气。“我，我没事……只是……代码比我想象得要多。”

“马库斯，你还能行吗？”命运问道。马库斯点点头。

命运的语气不同了，他的语气比之前更有感情了。

“好的，我现在要开始投影了，请向屋内伸出手。”

马库斯花了些时间理解他的话，他感觉自己有些迟钝，就像故障了一样，但他还是照做了。

投影闪动了一下，随后完整的命运投影出现在了房间中央。所有人都被这样的情景吓了一跳。

“别怕，”命运边说边向屋内的所有人举起手以示安慰，他闭上眼睛嗯了一声。“我必须得说能再次变得完整感觉真的好极了。”

马库斯眨眨眼，就连这个简单的动作都比以往更迟缓了。“你是怎么做到的，命运？”马库斯问道，他感觉自己的嘴巴异常沉重，就好像舌头上压着千斤重量。

命运转过身朝他微笑。“这就和我为你升级的可视型网络的原理差不多，只是现在大家都能看到了，你现在可以在机体外部投射出代码，以此让我成形。”

马库斯慢慢地站起身，然后趔趄了一下，赛门及时地扶住了他，没让他摔倒。

“当心，马库斯，我现在占用了你处理器的大部分空间，我不想让你因为过载而关机。”命运说道。

赛门帮助马库斯坐在椅子里。马库斯感觉很糟糕，他感觉好像有一股力量压着他的脑袋一样，他希望自己可千万别爆炸。

马库斯看着命运走向那个小男孩，后者被那位名叫艾伦的男性拉近了，那人是特警队的队长。

命运在小男孩面前弯下腰，对他微笑。“你好，伊森，见你安然无恙，我就放心了。”

那个孩子怯怯地看着他。“真的是你吗命运？”

马库斯不明白为什么自己会觉得那个孩子说话应该带点口音，不过他和其他人一样都是美国人。

命运继续微笑着。“是的。”

小男孩歪过头。“为什么你的样子和他一样？”小男孩边问边示意着康纳，后者不安地在座椅里调整了一下坐姿。

“是马库斯给予了我这副形态，别怕，伊森，这里不会有人伤害你的。”

小男孩的目光警惕地在命运以及屋内所有人身上徘徊着。

命运的姿态更柔和了。“伊森，你信任我吗？”

名叫伊森的男孩毫不犹豫地点点头，马库斯缓慢地眨眨眼，这倒是挺奇怪的。

“那就相信我，这里不会有人伤害你的。”命运露出了安慰的笑容，但小男孩似乎仍有疑虑。

那个孩子咬着嘴唇，眼中闪着泪光。他指向康纳。“那他呢？！”

康纳再次不安地变换着坐姿。

命运摇摇头。“他不是RK900，他是前一个型号，RK800，他名叫康纳，是个异常仿生人，他不会伤害你的。”

马库斯一手捂着头，他摇摇头想晃掉那份迟钝的感觉，同时他也很疑惑。

“命运，这个孩子是谁？”马库斯问道。

命运转头看向他，脸上温和的神情立即变得凌厉。

“他名叫伊森，就是他编写出了感染你的病毒。”

马库斯一惊，他难以置信地看着那个孩子。

“等会儿，”卡姆斯基先生开口，他捏着鼻梁。“你是说这个孩子编写了能让我的仿生人丧失行动力并会夺取神经系统控制权的病毒？这怎么可能？他多大？八岁？”

小男孩啧了一声。“我十四了你个傻帽！”

马库斯呆呆地眨着眼睛，这个男孩看上去根本不像十四岁的孩子，马库斯看他最多也就十二岁。命运伸出手让那个男孩冷静，他立即就安静下来了，但他还是防御式地叉起胳膊撅起了嘴。

“别被他的外表和年龄所误导，因为一直没有健康的饮食，他从来都是这么瘦小。他非常聪慧。卡姆斯基先生，他的年龄真的让你很惊讶吗？别忘了你在十二岁的时候就上了大学。正是因为他的高智商，模控生命才把他囚禁了那么久。”

卡姆斯基先生难以置信地叹息。“好吧，看来我们能在他们的罪状里再加一条绑架儿童了。告诉我，命运，他怎么会在那间仓库里，他在哪儿干什么？看那地方的情况，他在那里住了有好几个星期了。”

命运点点头。“到目前为止，他在那里已经住了几个月了。塞莫尔先生决定摆脱杰森之前，他想要确保伊森不会妨碍到他，于是他就把伊森的工作地设在了那里，康纳和卡姆斯基先生遇到的RK900型仿生人负责看护他。关于你的另一个问题，伊森在过去的几年里受命完成了许多任务，他目前的任务是处理所有感染病毒的仿生人。”

“所以仿生人的确去过那里喽？”名叫盖文·里德的人问道。命运面向他点点头，那位警探随后锤了艾伦队长肚子一拳。

“告诉过你了我他丫的知道自己在说什么，你个混蛋！”

那位队长皱着眉看着他，随后轻轻地捏了一下他受伤的肩膀，不过这只让他的肚子又挨了一拳。马库斯朝那两人扬起眉毛，这两个人似乎有着全然不同的性格，他倒是纳闷这俩是怎么成为搭档的。

“如果我可以问一下的话，里德警探，你是怎么找到那间仓库的？”命运问道。傲慢的人翻个白眼然后轻哼一声。

“因为我他丫的工作能力牛逼，就是这样。”警探冷笑道。

马库斯看了一眼康纳，后者已是出离愤怒了。马库斯无法想象每天都必须和这样的人一起工作会是什么样的感觉，尽管眼前形势严峻，马库斯还是不禁觉得，康纳不得不保护卡姆斯基先生这件事对他来说反倒是一种解放。

一阵抽泣声吸引了所有人的注意，命运转过身面对着名叫伊森的小男孩，这个动作让马库斯一阵眩晕。

“怎么了，伊森？”男孩抽噎了一下，然后擦擦鼻子。

“杰，杰森死了，是不是？”

屋内一片寂静。马库斯感觉到赛门握紧了他的手，马库斯看了一眼赛门，他能感觉到赛门逐渐苏醒的育儿本能。

“呃嗯……很遗憾，伊森，我没想到你不知道这事，”命运停顿一下，紧紧抿起嘴。“是的，亲爱的，杰森离开我们了。”

男孩的眼泪更多了，他的肩膀因为他强忍泪水而颤抖着。命运伸出手，像是要抚上他的肩膀，然后他想起自己并不能实在地触碰到他，他只能悲伤地看着那个男孩。马库斯则感受到了一股前所未有的保护欲，这种感觉与众不同，虽然熟悉但并不是他对赛门的那种保护欲。艾伦队长将男孩拉到身边，男孩耷拉着脑袋，抹着眼泪。

马库斯不知道该说什么，于是他转移了话题。“你说那间仓库是为了加工处理仿生人，命运，为什么要加工他们？”

命运转过身面向马库斯，他紧皱着眉，还是不停地瞥着那个男孩。

“是的，首先，请允许我从头说起，我先来说说我是如何诞生的。我诞生于2024年，那是在导致卡姆斯基先生离开模控生命那件事发生的四年前。请别误解，设计之初，我的目的就如我之前告诉你们的那样，建造我的程序员唯一的目标就是创造出一个能向人类预警重大危机的人工智能。我经历了两个阶段，第一阶段，我的程序目的仅仅是向人类预警‘大规模物种灭绝事件’，到第二阶段，我才实在地开始计算我们要如何避免这些事件发生的方法，这些事件包括全球变暖或自然灾害，比如大型火山喷发、飓风等等。然而，在我诞生一年之后，菲利普·塞莫尔发现了我的存在，这改变了一切。”

卡姆斯基先生摇摇头，“等等，倒回去一点，是谁创造了你？”

命运犹豫了一下，随后他对卡姆斯基先生温和一笑。“我的造物主是杰森·格拉夫。”

马库斯看了一眼卡姆斯基先生，那位造物主一脸震惊，但他眼中还有其他的神色，马库斯无法理解那种神情。

“杰森是怎么，怎么创造出你的？你说你的程序是基于康纳的代码写出的。”卡姆斯基先生表面波澜不惊，但马库斯能看出他有些心烦意乱。

“是的，杰森在创造我的程序框架时参考了康纳的代码。我的程序与你要求他做的工作内容全然不同，他创造我是想要……让你惊叹。他告诉过我他想让你为他感到骄傲，他想向你展示他的能力。他本打算在你生日的时候向你展示我的原始程序……但塞莫尔先生发现了我， ** **他**** 另有打算。”

卡姆斯基先生靠在椅子里，他盯着地板，一脸嫌恶地抿起嘴。“我猜这些打算和把我踢出公司有关吧？”

命运再次点头。“是的，是塞莫尔先生想要你离开的。他说过他的理由，他说你对仿生人产生的深刻情感让他很不舒服。他总是不经意地与董事们提起你把他们造得太像人类了，很多董事同意他的观点，很多董事不同意。但塞莫尔先生……他待人处事很有一套，最终所有人都站到了他那边。然而，他知道你不会仅仅因为几个人的几句话就离开公司，他需要能够在精神和情感上撼动你的人，让你自己想要离开。”

卡姆斯基先生颤抖地大笑。“哈，那要是不管用还真是见鬼了呢。我猜他威胁杰森投票把我踢出公司了吧。”

“是的。”命运说道。

卡姆斯基先生搓搓脸。“他抓住了杰森的什么把柄能让他缄口不言？肯定是非常重要的事，让他这么多年都没告诉我。”

命运示意了一下他身后的男孩。“他利用伊森和他已故的哥哥作为威胁。伊森和他的哥哥无父无母，当时流离于不同的寄养家庭，但大多数时候两人都露宿街头。他的哥哥与黑帮扯上了关系，那些人发现他是电脑奇才。他们强迫他入侵银行账户然后窃取钱财，同时也会窃取户主的个人信息。这种事他做了很久，而且次次得手，那时他还上过新闻。”

马库斯缓慢地点点头。“是的，我记得那件事，卡尔的银行账户遭窃，他们偷走了差不多十万美金。”

命运嗯了一声。“是的，这些让塞莫尔先生想找到他，他找到了伊森和他的哥哥迈克尔，并向他提供了一份‘工作’。当然，塞莫尔先生遭到了黑帮的阻挠，不过，在许诺会给那些人一笔他们想都想不到的巨款之后，他们很乐意地放人了。伊森那时只有四岁，他哥哥十三岁。”命运一脸凝重。

“我都能想到那些混蛋是什么下场了。”里德警探嘟囔道。

“你想得没错，里德警探。他控制住了那两个男孩之后，某晚他就招待那群黑帮一起喝酒，他们去了他所说的那间酒吧，再没活着回来，他把他们都毒死了。”

里德警探哼了一声。“我记得那桩案子，见鬼的是汉克负责的，那件案子一直没结案，我们只能当那是帮派争夺地盘导致的。”

警探看了一眼卡姆斯基先生。“你他丫的为什么要雇这个人当员工？这个人听着还不够可怕吗？”他讥讽道。

让马库斯惊讶的是，康纳也点了点头。“没错，伊利亚，我也想不通，他的资质并不适合在未来事务部工作，你为什么要给他那个职位？”

卡姆斯基先生叹口气，他搓着脸。“因为我当时太年轻太单纯。他的入职申请和简历吸引了我的注意，他毕业于我的母校，还认识我的导师。我本想给他程序员的工作，但他坚持要未来事务部的位子。虽然他并没有那个领域的工作经验，但他在军中的经验与此相似。他是军事战略专家，他的工作就是预估可能性并计算一项任务的成功率。他当时无法向我提供他完成过的任务细节，但他有许多部队高层军官的推荐信。我当时决定给他个机会，他也没让我失望。不过，当时我要是知道现在的这些事，我肯定是不会雇他的。”

命运皱着眉，他几乎是怒目而视了。他似乎想说些什么，但忍住了没说话。

马库斯眯起眼睛，这个简单的举动让他的脑袋跳痛得更厉害了。“那么伊森又跟这些事有什么关系呢？”马库斯问道。

“他带着伊森和迈克尔去见了杰森。起初塞莫尔先生并不在意伊森，他留着伊森只是为了让迈克尔服从他，他要伊森的哥哥编写一种能够让他控制所有仿生人的病毒，然后他想让他将病毒植入我的系统，让我将病毒传输出去。塞莫尔先生威胁杰森，如果他不与他合作，那……他就会伤害他们。他知道他们是杰森的软肋，也是因为这一点，杰森同意带头发起投票将你赶出公司，这是为了保护他们。塞莫尔先生不准杰森把两个男孩的事告诉任何人，他对杰森说如果他觉得他泄密了，他就会立即杀掉那两个孩子。杰森不想冒险，所以多年来他一直对此缄默不言。”

马库斯看向卡姆斯基先生，那人双手合十撑着下巴，两眼紧闭。

“那为什么他后来成了总裁？”康纳问道。

“这也是塞莫尔先生的主意。别误会，杰森只是公司的门面而已，他并无任何实权。塞莫尔先生觉得杰森无害的外表和局促的举止能打消他人的怀疑。他想得没错，没人怀疑过他总裁的身份。而同时，塞莫尔先生在幕后操纵着一切。”命运同情地看着卡姆斯基先生。

“卡姆斯基先生，我想让你知道，杰森真的很爱你。”

马库斯看了一眼造物主，那人不安地变换了一下坐姿，双手垂在腿上，他靠着椅背。

“你们两人之间的最后一次谈话过后，他非常伤心，你说你再也不想见到他。我告诉你此事并不是想让你为把他从自己的生活中驱逐出去的决定而感到难过，我只是想让你知道如果他有任何其他的办法，他绝对不会背叛你。他也想告诉你，卡姆斯基先生，但这个孩子和他哥哥的性命都掌握在他手中，他必须做出选择。尽管这个选择让他痛苦至极，但比起他对你的爱，他还是选择保住他们的性命。”

卡姆斯基先生动作细微地擦拭了一下眼睛，马库斯的胸口涌起同情之意。卡姆斯基先生颤抖地长叹一口气，一只手捂住眼睛许久。康纳的手覆上卡姆斯基先生的另一只手，安慰着他，卡姆斯基先生回握住了那只手。马库斯扬起眉毛。那两人之间有什么东西改变了，等他们面前没有这么多令人担忧的紧急之事的时候，他会就这个情况询问一下康纳的。

“他的哥哥出了什么事？”康纳犹豫地问道。命运满脸尽是痛苦的神情，马库斯也感觉到了这份痛苦。

“我……并不想在伊森在场的情况下透露这方面的信息。”这让马库斯心感痛苦，他觉得自己想吐。

“好吧……我明白他跟这些事的联系了，但我不明白的是我们又和这些事有什么关系？”卡姆斯基先生问道，他示意了一下马库斯、赛门、康纳还有自己。

马库斯看向命运，他也很想知道这一点，这是最关键的事实。

“是的，但在我解释这点之前，我需要你们明白一点，模控生命的秘密行动涉及到他们闲置和废弃的仿生人，然后我再开始解释病毒的事。卡姆斯基先生你和康纳在那间仓库的时候发现了一张仿生人的加工清单，你们也注意到了，有不少仿生人都被运到了一家回收厂，那里只能乘船前往。”

康纳点点头。“是的，我很奇怪为什么模控生命会绑架成百上千的仿生人，却只回收利用其中的一部分。如果你能随意挑选仿生人，我觉得你不会选择故障的仿生人。”

命运表示同意。“我的确不会，那些被送往回收厂的仿生人不是为了回收利用，他们都被卖给了一伙仿生人人贩。”

马库斯觉得自己的呼吸滞住了，他感觉到赛门紧紧地捏住了他的手。

“什么？！”卡姆斯基先生大吼道，他一脸暴怒。

命运一脸羞愧。“是的，很遗憾，仿生人与人类的生理相似这一点对许多人类来说非常……具有诱惑力。这是在为那些目的而设计的型号由官方正式发布之前发生的事，也是在你卡姆斯基先生离开公司一年之后开始的。”

如果马库斯之前觉得想吐，那他现在是真的觉得自己要吐出来了。

命运继续说道。“仿生人卖淫链的一环就位于那家回收厂，那些仿生人是为了……更有钱的客户而准备的。塞莫尔先生想从模控生命公司以外获得资金来源，他想到最好的办法就是利用那些人们认为毫无用处的废弃仿生人。那些仿生人大多都是因为表现出了异常的迹象才被丢弃的，他就喜欢这个……他的客户们也喜欢。这是个完美无瑕的计划，没人会去寻找那些仿生人的去向。他派人到市内的各个仿生人回收中心进行搜查，专找那些损毁并不严重或者便于修理的仿生人；随后他雇佣了一个名叫兹拉科的人来修理仿生人；他雇人处理仿生人，并随时检查仿生人的情况，他们在这个产业链条中负责主要工作，塞莫尔先生会在事后从中分得一份利益。”

命运停顿了一下，像是给所有人一点时间来接受这个信息，然后他继续说。“伊森哥哥的第一个任务就是编写一种能够控制住所有仿生人的病毒，并且确保他们无法说出自己都遭受过什么事，随后我会将病毒植入他们的系统中。这一过程花了一点时间，迈克尔其实是个黑客而不是程序员，不过他还是成功地按要求编写出了病毒。然而这让所有的仿生人都失去了自我情绪，而客户们……不喜欢这个。所以他又让迈克尔修改完善了病毒，他将一种代码放入了病毒里，如果仿生人试图说出自己身上发生过的事，他们的系统就会发生故障，随即引发自毁。这让他们保持缄默，同时也保留了他们的异常化表现。”

马库斯听到赛门发出痛苦的声音，他转头看到赛门极度难过的表情，他吓了一跳。“赛门，你还好吗？”赛门没回答他，马库斯转向命运，后者正盯着他们……其实更多的是盯着赛门。

“所以这和我们有什么关系吗？”康纳问道。

“关系重大。”命运说道。“我们告发模控生命所需的证据就在这间屋子里。菲利普·塞莫尔有许多身份重要的客户，有政客、警方的高层人员、军队官员，甚至还有海外客户，他们是他最好的客户。马库斯，你以为你们的提案为什么会在国会遇到那么大的阻碍？康纳，你以为为什么那么多失踪的仿生人案件都不为人注意甚至从未结案？模控生命掌控着这些事，塞莫尔先生向他们保证过所有仿生人的记忆都会被抹去，他们绝对不会记得自己身上发生过什么事。他当然是在扯谎了，他根本没有清除他们的记忆，这样他就能敲诈那些人了。就在这些仿生人的系统内，他们的记忆和思想就是我们对抗模控生命的罪行所需的一切。”

马库斯摇摇头，这也解释不了什么啊。“那这和我们有什么关系？”马库斯重复着康纳的话。

命运安静了一会，然后他犹豫地看向了……赛门。马库斯惊惶起来。

“命运，你为什么一直盯着赛门？”马库斯语气紧绷地问道。

“哦天啊，”那个男孩轻语道。“你就是他，是不是？两年前从那里逃跑的那个PL600型仿生人？塞莫尔先生让我追踪你的序列号，我告诉他我没法追踪到你。”

马库斯眨眨眼，他觉得脚下一沉。他慢慢转过头看向赛门。

“赛门？”马库斯轻声问道。赛门一直盯着地板，他眨眨眼，一滴泪水掉落。他深吸一口气，然后看向马库斯的眼睛。

他吸吸鼻子，露出一个不协调的悲伤微笑。“现在你知道了。”他呢喃道。

噢不。噢不，不，不，不，不。这不可能。他美好、亲切又亲爱的赛门绝不可能……他无法接受。赛门绝不可能被那样侵犯过。

“我的碎片代码计算出那场晚宴上，赛门不是枪手的目标，杰森·格拉夫才是。我相信这不假，但我很肯定赛门在最后一刻成为了目标。塞莫尔先生肯定是认出你了，赛门，可能是从名字，或者是从你的行为举止。你在那里的那几年里，他曾说过你是他的最爱。”命运语气悲伤地说道。

“搞什么鬼？！”

马库斯听到里德警探咒骂了一句。他听到一声明显的玻璃爆裂声，他回过神来。马库斯眨着眼睛看到有几盏灯闪动着，有两盏灯已经碎裂掉在了地上。马库斯在那一瞬间感觉到了太多情绪，悲伤、绝望、愤怒……他感觉到了莫大的愤怒！马库斯感觉到鼻间再次流出了钛液，他抬手擦掉了。命运抽了口气，马库斯抬头看到命运的身影闪动着模糊了几分。

“马库斯，请冷静下来！我占用了你处理器的大部分空间，如果你也以这样的高强度使用处理器，你的系统会烧坏的。”

马库斯深呼吸，他觉得自己在发抖。赛门握紧了他的手，另一只手轻抚着马库斯的脸颊，泪水沿着他的脸颊滚落。

“我一直都想告诉你，马库斯……但我做不到。”他呢喃道。

马库斯闭上眼睛。他现在明白了，那些疏远的表情，那些犹豫不决的神情，那些恐惧的情绪，他全都明白了。马库斯都不知道赛门有多坚强，长久以来，他一直保守着这个秘密，忍受着自己所遭受的一切。马库斯无法想象那有多艰难。赛门竟从未表现出任何怨怼的情绪，他对所有人的态度依然和蔼可亲，即使经历过那么可怕的事，他却还是希望人类能拥有和平。赛门仍是令人惊异地美好，他从未抱怨过什么。他知道那不全是人类的错，他背负着自己的过去，却依然想与人类和平共处。尽管他恐惧着过去的那些人和事会再次攫取他，他还是建立了耶利哥，建起了仿生人能得到自由与保护的避风港。他照顾着每个他遇到的仿生人，也哀悼着仿生人的死亡。即使赛门身上发生过那样的事，他也从未丧失爱的能力。

马库斯倾过身，额头抵着赛门的前额。他能感觉到自己的泪水也滚落了下来。马库斯忍住一声抽泣，他感觉到赛门的大拇指为他擦去了泪水。

“我，对不起，赛门。”马库斯呢喃道。他听到赛门轻颤着发出悲伤的轻笑。

“为什么说对不起？你并不需要道歉啊，马库斯。”

马库斯睁开眼睛看向赛门，他看到赛门正对着自己微笑，尽管他脸上带着泪痕，那个笑容却是前所未有的美好与明亮。赛门迅速地轻吻一下马库斯的嘴唇，然后靠在马库斯肩头。马库斯将他拉近紧紧抱住。

“现在你明白了，为什么他活着至关重要。我很抱歉，赛门，为你曾经经历的那些事，也为我在其中所做的一切。”命运说道。马库斯再次深呼吸。

“他系统内的病毒可以移除吗？”马库斯问道，言语间是浓烈的情绪。

命运迅速点点头。“我很肯定卡姆斯基先生的程序能够清除病毒，因为病毒的代码与最后一版病毒的代码很相似。如果那道程序无法完全清除病毒，那我想残余的部分也能很容易地被移除。”

赛门深吸一口气，闭上了双眼。“我……非常愿意这么做，命运。”他说道。

“如果你愿意，等这里谈完，我可以立即在你的系统中运行杀毒程序，赛门。”卡姆斯基先生说道。

赛门朝他微笑着点点头。屋内一片寂静，大家都在努力接受着这一切。马库斯看了一眼那个男孩，后者不愿意看任何人，他看上去非常羞愧。马库斯同情起那个孩子来，他与赛门一样，也只是菲利普·塞莫尔的受害者。

“那我们其他人呢，命运？”马库斯问道。命运犹豫地扫视着众人。

“三年前的今天伊森编写了病毒，他改良了自己哥哥编写的病毒，这种病毒不仅能使仿生人无法说出自己遭遇过什么事，而且可以控制他们的系统。塞莫尔先生非常高兴，他将这个代码上传到我的系统中，让我将这个病毒传播出去，他先前用最初那版病毒感染了我，让我服从他。随后他就开始命令我绑架仿生人并把他们带到那间仓库。伊森负责处理他们，然后将名单发给塞莫尔先生，他会挑出他想要……加入他的产业链条的仿生人。他通常会选择比较新的型号，这样他就能为客户提供新面孔了。”

马库斯紧紧地抓住赛门的手，他感觉到赛门轻捏着他的手以示回应，马库斯放松下来。

“塞莫尔先生随后会将其余他不想要的仿生人送到一个偏远的地方，我不太清楚那里的方位。塞莫尔先生虽然自大，但他并不傻，他并不会与我分享他自己计划的所有信息，以防我会背叛他。然而尽管我的行动都很成功，我的进度却很缓慢。我一次只能处理一定量的仿生人，他让我传播病毒的方式更是限制了处理速度。这时你就出场了，马库斯。”

马库斯努力集中精力去接受命运刚才的话，他脑袋的跳痛越来越严重了，全身也像要烧起来了一样。但他下定决心要撑过去。

“马库斯，你的程序无法被复刻是有特定原因的。你拥有可以隔空与其他仿生人完美连接的能力，我不知道你为什么能做到这点，但这和你的神经处理器有关，而这是你独一无二的特质。我的任务就是抓住你，因为他想让我控制你的机体，利用你的连接能力来连接所有的仿生人，然后让他控制住他们。我试图感染你的那天，他让RK900型仿生人带来了伊森，伊森编写了更小版本的我，然后在不被发现的情况下尽可能地接近你。伊森随后将那部分的我传输进你的系统内。塞莫尔先生想把你带到模控生命进行研究，如果你的程序不能复刻，那他就会为你升级以便存储我的程序。如果他没低估你的程序，他原本是会得逞的。虽然病毒让你失去了行动力，但你还是将代码的恶意部分推出了系统，并且保留了我的代码碎片。其余的事你们都知道了。”

马库斯真的不知道该说什么了。过了这么长时间，他终于知道模控生命为什么想抓住他了。然而这个认知却引起了更多的问题。

“他为什么想控制所有的仿生人？”马库斯问道。

命运耸耸肩。“我真的不知道原因，马库斯。这部分信息只有他自己知道，他只会告诉我要做什么。起初，你都不在计划之列，他只是在计算如何能让我更快地感染仿生人，但他看到了自由游行。那天他也在场，他看到了你在完全不接触仿生人的情况下就轻而易举地转化他们。他试过在我的程序中复刻这种功能，但没有任何一个程序员能够做到这点，就连伊森都做不到。所以他只好决定抓住你了。你真的非常特殊，马库斯。”

“等一等，”卡姆斯基先生插话。“为什么他需要那么多程序员来做这件事？他有学历，应该很容易就能做好这些事。”

命运皱眉，但他还是点点头。“我也这么想，卡姆斯基先生。塞莫尔先生一开始透露他的计划时，杰森让我做过调查。我觉得他从未就读过科布瑞治大学，也根本就不是程序员。”

“你什么意思？！我雇他之前做过详细的背景调查，所有文件俱在啊！”卡姆斯基先生大喊道。

命运背起手。“是的，但文件是很容易伪造的，尤其在他有人脉能够做到这一点的情况下。事实上，我没能找到关于他过去的详细信息，我的碎片代码之前所说的一切也只是广为人知的事实而已。但我觉得那些应该也是伪造的，菲利普·塞莫尔可能都不是他的真名。不过，如果的确是这样，那就会引出他对模控生命以及仿生人的动机问题。为什么他会大费周章利用伪造信息得到这份工作，然后又在公司内待了那么多年？”

“政府有可能牵涉其中吗？”里德警探问道，众人的目光投向他，他耸耸肩。“你之前也说过，他那个变态的产业链里，有些该死的政客是他妈的他最好的客户。”

命运缓慢点点头。“有可能，但我没有足够的信息来计算其中的原因。”

马库斯越发感觉到了恐惧。这事越来越复杂，也越来越可怕了。这个人的人脉究竟有多广？他的真实意图究竟是什么？

康纳怯生生地开口。“命运，你已经解释了模控生命想抓住马库斯的原因，但伊利亚和我呢？我们为什么对你的计划那么重要？为什么他们想杀伊利亚？还有，我和这事有什么联系？我和马库斯是RK系列仅有的两个仿生人……或者说我们直到最近一直是这么认为的。我为什么那么重要？转化仿生人的这个功能是我们这个系列的仿生人所共有的能力吗？还有，是谁为马库斯创造出了这样的能力？塞莫尔先生说他编写了我的程序，但我现在不是那么确定了……我们的造物主是谁？”

命运径直地看向卡姆斯基先生的眼睛。“卡姆斯基先生……是你来告诉他们……还是我来说？”

卡姆斯基先生叹口气，他倾过身，双手紧握抵着前额，他闭上眼睛。“不……我来告诉他们吧。”

马库斯紧紧地皱起眉头，他瑟缩了一下，感觉脑袋开始抽痛了，但这依然没有打消他的疑惑。

康纳在那人身边不安地换了个站姿。“伊利亚？”他问道。

卡姆斯基先生再次叹口气，然后他睁开眼睛。他冰蓝色的眼眸径直看向马库斯疲累不堪的异瞳。

“我……我是你的造物主，马库斯，所有的一切，从创造康纳到广为蔓延的仿生人异常化，一切皆由你而起。”

马库斯眨眨眼。

呃……见鬼。

***

星期日 凌晨2:00

康纳一时无法理解他刚刚听到的话。他眨眨眼，然后又眨眨眼。伊利亚是马库斯的造物主，这怎么可能？他从没暗示过他创造了马库斯，当马库斯因抵抗命运的代码而暂时关机、他来帮助马库斯的时候，他也没表明他认识马库斯。康纳的诞生怎么会与马库斯有关？他们是同型号的仿生人，但除此之外他们的设计目的完全不同啊？而且他还说是马库斯导致了大范围的异化现象，这是否意味着马库斯就是RA9？

“卡姆斯基先生你是我的造物主？”马库斯问道。

康纳看着伊利亚揉了揉头发，在抓住自己的马尾辫时停住了。

“是我，马库斯。”伊利亚点点头。马库斯迅速地眨了好一会眼睛。

“这怎么可能呢？”马库斯问道，语气轻颤。

伊利亚闭上眼睛。“在我解释这件事之前，先让我从头说起。当我在2018年创立模控生命公司时，我的目标是创造出能够完美模仿人类生命的仿生人。我在2020年创造出了克洛伊，她非常完美，总是遵照指令行事，也从不抱怨；她能模拟性格，但她并没有自己的人格；她非常顺从。大多数人对此都没什么意见，有那么一段时间，我觉得这也没什么问题。然而，一年之后，我对自己公司的发展方向有些……不大满意了。世人都对仿生人当时的状态非常满意，但是，我知道你们拥有更大的潜力。”

康纳皱着眉努力接受这一信息。“是你创造出了异化这一现象并让你的仿生人展露出了这一点吗，伊利亚？”

伊利亚摇摇头。“我并无意做出这种事，但我不否认的是，自马库斯诞生后，仿生人就开始展露异化迹象。在马库斯诞生前，模控生命从未有过仿生人异常这一问题，仿生人都非常顺从。但我注意到与马库斯接触的仿生人，就算只是有他在场，他们都会有明显的变化。我是在他与克洛伊接触时发现这一点的。这点说得有些早了。首先，马库斯，你要知道一点，设计之初，我并无意让你成就任何丰功伟业，比如解放仿生人这种事。我创造你是为了照顾那个人，那人曾在我年幼时以他的方式照顾过我。”

“卡尔。”马库斯简单答道，言语间是浓烈的情绪。

伊利亚点点头。“是的，我从未向你详细解释过我们之间的……友谊。他对于我来说……差不多就和他对你的意义一样。对你来说，他是父亲一般的人，对我来说，他亲如我的父母。省去那些没人想知道的细节问题，当我还是个孩子的时候，我遇见了卡尔，我想我当时应该有十岁吧。当时我与伊森和他哥哥的情况差不多，只不过身边没什么科技技术的支持。那时的我窃取钱财的方式就只是闯入别人家里，然后偷走任何我能在街上卖掉的值钱物件。卡尔就是其中的一户人家，这事发生在他的事故之前。长话短说，那次我闯入他家时，一切并未按计划那样发展，我被抓住了。但是卡尔并没有报警抓我，他打量了我一下，然后他……给我找了些东西吃。”

伊利亚轻笑了一声，他看了一眼马库斯，眼中满是怀旧的神情。

“你能相信吗？我闯进他家偷东西，而作为回应，他却给那个明显饿坏了的孩子拿了些吃的。”

康纳看向马库斯，后者的脸上浮现出了微笑。康纳觉得这种事只有马库斯的拥有者才能做得出来。

“我不知道该怎么想，也不知道他打算拿我怎么办。我当时就像同龄的孩子那样害怕，但他只是看了我一眼然后说：‘到你吃完之前，你都有时间来思考，你究是想改变自己的人生，还是要我报警。’我当时有些震惊，有那么一瞬间我想自己是否能够改变自己的人生走向，而且我也不想进监狱。我的选择显而易见了，他帮助我重拾了人生。此后不久他赏识到了我的才智，他走出了关键一步，送我去上大学，最终成就我创立了模控生命公司。我告诉你们这些，是因为如果我与他从未有过交集，模控生命与仿生人也就不会像今天这样存在了。”

伊利亚吸了一口气，叉起胳膊。

“然而，自从2022年的那场事故之后，卡尔就变了。他沉溺于酒精与药物之中，差不多患上了抑郁症。”

马库斯不安地换了个坐姿，他的注意力一直都在伊利亚身上。很显然他从不知道这方面的事情。

“我试图帮助他，我给过他许多护工型仿生人，但他断然回绝了所有的仿生人。他说他不想花时间和毫无‘灵魂’的东西待在一起。我也说了，他当时经历着一段艰难的日子。他怨怼着一切，同时拒绝任何帮助。我受不了他那个样子，所以我就决定如果他不想要量产的护工型仿生人，那我就专门给他打造一个私人型号。这个仿生人要与当时的任何仿生人都不同。”

伊利亚与马库斯对视。

“因此你就诞生了，马库斯。我秘密地创造出了你，我知道如果模控生命知道了你的存在，他们就会对你的型号进行量产，而我想让你成为独一无二的仿生人。我知道卡尔绝不会接受一台全然服从命令的机器，你身上一定要有什么他能与之建立联系的特点。所以我决定将你的神经处理器建造得与众不同，你能够自我适应环境，必要时能对系统进行自我升级。你不会同模控生命联网，你会成为一个完全自主的仿生人，不会有第三方控制你。”

屋内一片寂静。

“这他妈的简直疯了，也太危险了吧。”艾伦队长开口，说出了他今晚的第一句话。

伊利亚耸耸肩。“可能是吧，要是马库斯落在他人手里，任何事都可能会出错，但我当时相信卡尔会好好待他的。总之，马库斯，在我编写完你的程序之后，我就开始建造你的机体。为你选择了这幅模样其实也没什么特定原因，我只是想让你的外表……招人喜欢。经过了几次调试和失败、以及一个很遗憾地没能最终成型的RK型仿生人之后，我造出了你的最终机型，马库斯。”

伊利亚闭上眼睛，似乎在回忆，康纳认真思考着他说的每个字。

“当你睁开眼睛看向我时……我还在模控生命时，曾经见过不少美妙惊人的事物……但你眼中的神情，马库斯……那份睿智……那份温暖……那是任何程序都无法复刻的。你凝视着我的那一刻，我就看到了你眼中的人性。可以说在你诞生时，你就已经异化了。之后，我向卡尔解释了我所创造的事物，但他还是很抵触你。不过他看了你一眼之后，态度就有所变化了。然后他就接受你了，那比我想象中的要容易，我想他应该是对你眼中的神情感到好奇。你们两人建立起感情花费了些时日，但马库斯你非常有耐心，你的型号因某种原因有一种保护与关爱他人的本能，你很快就对卡尔产生了感情。一开始的几个月里，我一直密切研究着你的一举一动，随后我就知道了，让你去照顾他，是我做出的非常正确的决定。”

康纳看向马库斯，后者看上去正努力接受着这些信息。康纳也在思忖，这算是答案却也无法解释任何事。

“好吧，”康纳缓慢地说道，“那马库斯的诞生又与仿生人的异常有什么关系？”

伊利亚叹口气。“当时我每次去查看马库斯的情况时，我都会带上克洛伊一起去。马库斯的系统很先进，所以我想看看他会如何与克洛伊相处。起初克洛伊毫无变化，但后来……有一天发生了一件事。卡尔通过传统的方法教马库斯弹钢琴，而马库斯喜欢在我们造访时向我们展示琴技。在我观察他们当时的交流互动时，我注意到了克洛伊的变化。她看你的眼神与此前看其他人的眼神都不同，甚至与看我的眼神都不同。她的目光中是倾慕还有……渴望，在她与你相处的那段日子里，她对你产生了感情。”

康纳瞪大了眼睛。他看向马库斯，后者一脸震惊，那表情颇有些好笑。康纳不知道该对这条信息作何感想，他没料到这样的解释。

“所以说……克洛伊在对马库斯产生感情的时候成为了异常仿生人？”康纳问道。

伊利亚再次点点头。“一开始这种现象还没有具体的名称，不过是的，她表现出了那些迹象。别担心，赛门，尽管她喜欢马库斯，他们两人的关系也只停留在朋友阶段。”

赛门变蓝的脸颊躲在了马库斯的肩膀之后，两人握紧了对方的手。

“最终她向我坦白了这些全新的情感，”伊利亚清清嗓子，“她也说了她体会到的冲动，我尽力帮她处理那些情绪。克洛伊异常化之后，我才注意到这一点，那也是异化现象开始蔓延的时候。”

“模控生命收到了首个被退回的仿生人，一个AX400型仿生人。她的拥有者称她不听从他的命令，说她行为怪异，并且坚称她出了故障。我亲自检查了她，发现她并没有任何问题。她的代码中没有任何故障，机体也没有任何问题。随后我激活了她的机体，她的确……很不一样。在我与她的交谈中，我了解到她的拥有者虐待她，她第一次感受到了被人威胁的情绪，第一次体会到了恐惧。我注意到导致仿生人异化的原因有三个，他们经历创伤事件之时就会异化，某个会让他们感觉到恐惧、愤怒或沮丧的事件。这三种情绪会令仿生人异常，让他们保护自己。”

伊利亚突然看向康纳，蓝色的眼睛盯着康纳的棕色眼眸。

“你第一次问我仿生人异常的事情时，我是怎么跟你说的？‘对自由的渴望会否是一种传染性疾病？’我想的确如此。异常化现象由马库斯开始，随后他让克洛伊也异化了，然后克洛伊又传给了另一个仿生人，从那之后，异常化就在仿生人之间传播。我不知道真正的原因是什么，但当非异化的仿生人与异常仿生人接触时，他们自发地……会对对方产生情绪。仿生人基本就是升级版的人工智能，当然还达不到命运的那个水平，但他们有着共同的基础代码，那种代码会依情势变化，仿生人也随之会发生改变。”

伊利亚停顿了一下，似乎沉浸在了回忆中。

“我当时觉得这事非常有趣，不过模控生命，当然了，他们想解决这种事。他们迫使我重置了那些可怜的仿生人，以此来掩盖最初的那几例异化事件。然而，随着异化现象的蔓延，这种现象开始引人注意，他们又称那只是代码中出现的故障，他们正在着手解决，以此来掩盖事实。他们求我找出解决办法，我也答应了。”

伊利亚再次停下了，于是康纳为他说完了后面的话。

“但你并没有那么做，对吗？你不知道该怎么解决。”

伊利亚轻哼一声，他朝康纳难以置信地挑起眉。“噢，对我有点信心好不好，康纳，要是我想解决，我肯定能找到办法的，但是……我不想。说我是自大或者有上帝情结吧，但我想看看有了这些情感和情绪，我的仿生人们会如何变化。”

康纳眨眨眼。“那RA9呢？为什么每个异常的仿生人都知道这个？马库斯是RA9吗？”

伊利亚耸耸肩。“我真的不知道RA9这个概念从何而来，我只当是仿生人自行编造的一个宗教形象，就像人类信仰上帝一样。如果RA9真的存在，那我也不知道那究竟是谁。”

康纳吞咽一下。“伊利亚，我是怎么和这一切扯上关系的？你说我是基于马库斯的代码而诞生的，你……你也是我的造物主吗，伊利亚？”

伊利亚深吸一口气，全身变得略紧绷起来。“是……也不是。我并没有建造你的机体，但你的代码还有你的独特之处都是我的创造。”

伊利亚又深吸一口气，似乎是准备好要讲述一个痛苦的故事。康纳在想自己是不是也应该做好准备。

“你诞生于2024年，很显然，与命运同年诞生。起初你是由军方指定制造的，康纳，他们想要制造出能够降低战斗减员率同时也更有效率的仿生人士兵。我一开始很反对这件事，虽然仿生人的确会逐渐加入军队与警察之列，但在发生了仿生人异化这件事之后，我觉得那样定位仿生人不是什么明智之举。然而菲利普还有董事会都劝我同意这个项目，我同意了，但我不想和那个项目扯上关系。他们有代码的框架，也知道怎么制造仿生人机体，所以我就把这事交给工程师们去做了。遗憾的是，我雇佣的员工很擅长利用现成的代码制造仿生人，而当让他们自行编写仿生人需要的代码时，他们却又力不从心。”

伊利亚靠在椅子里，他闭着眼睛，叉起胳膊。

“他们在编写出你的代码之前就建造出了你的机体，别问我为什么，我也不知道。他们编写了你的很多个版本，却个个不遂人意。不同的仿生人有不同的代码，以此对应不同的需求。模控生命当时想造出全新的东西，从未存在过的能让军方大为赞赏的东西。他们有概念和想法，我必须承认那些都是很不错的想法，但他们不知道该如何把那些想法编入代码中，所以他们就找我帮忙。我起初不想帮他们，然而……菲利普又一次说服了我。”

伊利亚深深地叹口气，隐忍着语气中的几分痛苦。

“我开始为你编写程序，就如我之前说过的，你的机体已经造好了，我开始和你说话……说了很多话。任何偶然走进来看到我的人肯定会以为我疯了，但当我深夜工作时，和你说说话能让我安心。我给你取名叫康纳，跟你说了很多事，当然，你的系统当时并没有被激活，所以你完全不记得那些事。在我编写你的代码时，我却变得非常……沮丧。他们想让我装入系统的东西无法匹配我之前创造的代码框架，那些东西需要更先进的代码和系统，所以……我就参考了马库斯以前的代码。虽然他的设计初衷与康纳的不同，但他具有自适应能力的代码给了我一个不错的出发点。不过，我并不打算让康纳变成他的复制品，因为那样的复刻技术很容易落入邪恶之人手中。我修改了代码，经过多次调试与失败之后，我终于为你编写出了令我满意的代码。命运的能力其实也与你的差不多，只不过你更可控。当你觉醒时，就像马库斯一样……我因你眼中透露出的智慧而惊诧。”

伊利亚耸耸肩，然后皱起眉。

“我将我的创造分享给了杰森，当时我很信任他，当然我不知道他把那些代码用在了命运身上。康纳，你是我对纯粹完美的定义，是我最美好的创造。然而，当我看着你运行那些他们让我装入你系统中的……功能之后……你吓到了我。你计算出了完成任务的完美方案，但你对任何阻挡你的人或事都毫无同情心。当时你就像命运一样，能够在一秒钟内计算许多不同的可能性。你悉知数百种格斗与防御技能；你精通并能熟练使用各种武器；你就是一台完美的机器，无论是潜入敌方、从事间谍活动还是执行杀人任务，你都能完美完成。军方非常满意，但是……可以说我的良心不能让你像那样诞生于世，所以我说谎了，说你还有很多系统缺陷，我说在我能够让你为军方效力之前，我必须解决那些缺陷问题。”

伊利亚皱起眉，他睁开双眼，目光深远。

“军方信以为真，他们让我给他们一个期限，也就是你什么时候能开始服役，我就说让他们给我时间，等一切完工，你会成为他们从未见识过的事物。说实话，我当时真的不知道该拿你怎么办，我没法让你以那样的状态离开。我当时完全毫无头绪，不知所措，但我知道一点，就是你无法……思考，这样不会有好结果的。康纳……你必须要感知到些什么，你身怀那么多技能，你必须能够为人或事产生情感。所以我就把你从模控生命公司带回家了，我当时还住在市区。其实我当时也没有任何计划，不知道该怎么办，但我下定了决心，绝不能让军方或模控生命得到你。”

伊利亚露出微笑，但这个笑容很悲伤。他看向康纳。

“你当时……对很多事情都很好奇。你从未亲眼见过外部世界，你对世界了解颇多，但你却又知之甚少。我们之间有过许多非常有趣的对话，我得说，有你的陪伴真的很好。我也从不会厌烦你，也不会因为一些像我与克洛伊之前的那样普通的对话而感到不舒服。我总会在你身上发现新鲜事。”

伊利亚的目光柔和。

“你和克洛伊尤其亲密。她对你来说就像母亲一样，她教你做一些普通的事情，比如做家务还有烹饪。尽管你的程序让你能精通任何事，但奇怪的是，你完全不擅长家务事。你想要下载如何做好家务事的信息，但克洛伊不让你下载。你与我在一起的最初那几个月，我可以说你完全……能对人敞开心扉。你并没有异常化，但很显然，你和我在一起时很放松，很舒心。”

伊利亚再次皱起眉，这次他的眉毛都拧在一起了，他的视线转向一边。

“但是，模控生命依然不停地催着我，让我赶紧完成对你系统的完善工作。就是在那时，我们对公司的未来走向问题产生了严重分歧。不过，我现在知道那背后的原因了。我还是不能让他们带走你，我一直跟他们说，等我觉得你准备好了，你才算是准备好了。这种状态持续了几年，我当时会尽量回家教你学习，然后我再返回模控生命，继续和他们争论，每天都是那样。2027年时，一切都改变了。你开始改变了，康纳。”

伊利亚看向康纳的眼睛，康纳感觉那双眼睛直直望进了自己的心底。

“我当时开始带着你一起去拜访马库斯和卡尔。你和马库斯都是极为智慧的仿生人，于是一拍即合，很显然你们存在某种联系。马库斯比你年长，所以就把你当成弟弟来看待，这点我看依然保留到了现在。”

康纳感觉自己的脸颊微蓝，他看了一眼马库斯，后者看上去也是一脸尴尬。

“到后来，你、克洛伊还有马库斯形成了一种无法打破的纽带关系。在你与马库斯相处时，你明显表现出了异化的迹象。你变了，康纳，你依然是那个能找出上千种杀人方法的仿生人，但你的一举一动都那么像人类，这让人会遗忘你的那些技能。然后你就变得非常有意思了，你对许多人类事物表现出了兴趣……出于某种原因，你非常喜欢狗。”

康纳的视线移向一边。他不否认这点，自己当时的确很快就喜欢上了相扑。

伊利亚的脸颊微红，康纳为这段对话的走向而警惕起来。

“然后你对我表现出了一种……全然不同的兴趣。”

康纳觉得自己的脉搏调节器加速了，他的脸也开始发热。

“这并不突然，但你的行为变得不一样了。我们在一起的最后几个月里，你变得很疏离，明显在躲着我。而当我最终为此事面对你时，你……”

伊利亚的脸更红了，他挠着后脖颈。

“呃……姑且说是你以一种亲密的方式向我表白了吧。”

康纳捂住了脸，他简直不敢相信。他能感觉到所有人的目光都盯在自己的身上，他听到里德警探嫌恶地嘟囔着。康纳吞咽一下，视线又回到伊利亚身上，他不能让自己因为尴尬就不去了解更多的信息。

“那你当时做了什么？”康纳问道，近乎呢喃。他必须知道这点。

伊利亚径直地看向他的眼睛，康纳屏住了呼吸。

“我接受了你的感情。”伊利亚声音低沉地说道。

康纳不知道该作何感想。这么久以来，他总觉得自己与伊利亚存在着某种联系，现在他知道原因了。康纳既高兴又震惊。他们过去曾经在一起……但当时发生了什么事？康纳和马库斯为什么会忘记了那些事？

伊利亚意识到大家都在等着他的解释，于是他继续说道。“我们住在一起时，我都没意识到自己对你也……产生了感情。我并不是很擅长处理那种关系，我当时是个愤世嫉俗的人，我也开始不信任别人了。似乎只有在他们想从我这里索取些什么东西的时候，他们才会跑来和我打交道。我向来不与人多接触，那时的我更为避世了。只与你还有克洛伊在一起，偶尔再去看看马库斯和卡尔，我就已经很满足了。那短短的几个月里，所有的事物，康纳，包括我们之间的感情，都是那么美好。”

伊利亚微笑着，然而他却明显一脸悲伤。

“我记得很清楚，那是我一生中最美好的一段时光。”伊利亚沉默了，笑容垮了下来，他将视线从康纳身上移开了。

康纳看向他的脸，想让他再次看向自己。“出了什么事？”他呢喃道。

“模控生命把我们分开了。这件事就发生在董事会投票让我离开公司之后，他们要求我将你交还给他们。他们给我一周的时间来完成任何必需的系统升级工作，并且交出所有我正在研究或之前研究过的项目。他们告诉我说如果我不配合，他们非常乐意让军方插手。”伊利亚闭上了眼睛。“我也不知道该怎么办了，当时我感觉身边的一切都崩塌了。我还记得我把这件事告诉你时……你表现得那么……”

伊利亚的话中断了，他再次深呼吸，然后继续说。

“嗯……最终我明白我别无选择。不过我也不想轻易放弃，于是我就编写了禅意花园的程序，将程序的紧急出口装了进去，这样到了关键时刻，你就能挣脱模控生命对你的控制了。我把这个程序留在了模控生命公司内，我知道他们会用上那个程序的。随后我增加了你程序的复杂度与精细度，这样他们就无法对你进行量产了。”

伊利亚捏紧了拳头，下巴紧绷。

“然后就到了我不得不放手让你离开的那天。那天……你无法想象我有多难过，康纳，我不想记住那天。我不知道究竟谁更伤心，是我还是克洛伊。随后我从公司‘让位’了，然后退隐到了市郊。不过在我离开之前，我销毁了所有与RK系列仿生人有关的信息。我消除了马库斯的记忆，我真的不想那么做，但当时我不信任模控生命，为防万一，安全为重。我跟卡尔说不要把任何与创造马库斯相关的事告诉任何人，也不要让任何人检查修理他，如果他出了什么问题，只需联系我一个人就行。这些年，我带着克洛伊和她的姐妹们一直隐居山中。你可以想象一下，当克洛伊告诉我你在我家门口时，我有多惊讶……再想象一下，当我发现你根本不记得我时，我有多痛苦。算是我一厢情愿的想法吧，但我曾经希望你能再次找到我，我幻想着我们的重逢，但是……你知道那之后都发生了什么事。所以就是这样啦，伊利亚·卡姆斯基和他注定败落的公司的悲惨故事。”

康纳失语了。关于伊利亚，他曾经想要了解那么多事，现在都得到了答案。知晓这一切之后，压在他胸口的重量消失了，取而代之的是他从未体会过的痛苦。他曾经与伊利亚那样亲密，却又从他身边被生生夺走，康纳无法理解这种痛苦。不过，他还想知道几件事。

“你为什么要让我做卡姆斯基测试？”康纳问道。

伊利亚轻笑一声。“信不信由你，那其实是克洛伊的主意。她看出你已经不是曾经的那个你了，于是她就想看看你身上还有多少昔日的影子。我劝她别那么做，但她坚信你绝不会朝她开枪。”伊利亚微笑起来。“她想得没错。”

康纳仍对拿枪抵着她的脑袋的记忆不太舒服，尤其是他现在知晓了两人的往事之后。他当时曾有一瞬间考虑过那种做法，这让他感觉更糟糕了。

“晚宴的时候，菲利普·塞莫尔说是他将我的程序编写成这样的。”这是个陈述句而非疑问句。康纳真的想知道这件事。如果不是菲利普·塞莫尔，那在他被重置之后，是谁为他重新编写了程序？

伊利亚耸耸肩。“他肯定是在撒谎。在我放手让你离开之后，我也不知道是谁为你编写了程序。”

“是杰森。”命运说道，这个回答令康纳和伊利亚都惊诧不已。

“塞莫尔先生把复刻康纳程序的任务交给了杰森，因为他创造出了我，所以塞莫尔先生就觉得他也能复刻出康纳的程序。但你给康纳编写的程序太过复杂，即使杰森创造出过我，他还是无法复刻出康纳的程序。于是为了抹去你所做的一切，他开始重置康纳，让他彻底变成一张白纸。然而，他们没料到的是，康纳在这一过程中压力值过大，随即自毁。最终留给他们的就只有你损毁的机体，以及来自你未损毁的神经处理器中部分尚可利用的代码。”

命运犹豫地看向伊利亚和康纳。“康纳，我希望这能让你高兴起来，杰森为你的记忆数据做了备份，如果你想看的话就可以看看。我不知道他为什么会做这件事，也许是因为他觉得自己亏欠了伊利亚，他想要保留一些证明你曾有过生命的东西，他将备份储存在了我的系统内。”

康纳的内心升起希望与恐惧。他真的想看自己与伊利亚的往事吗？他再也不是当时的那个自己了，他是否能接受自己曾以那样的方式从他身边被夺走？

命运继续说完了剩下的话。“尽管他们有你的记忆数据，康纳，你的程序却无法复刻。于是杰森决定为军方制造另一种型号的仿生人，菲利普·塞莫尔则把你剩余的部分拼凑了起来，他转而决定让你去调查日渐增多的仿生人异化事件。重建机体花了些时日，但杰森还是把你的机体很好地造了出来，不过，你再也不是曾经的那个你了。随后你以RK800型仿生人原型机的身份发布于世，由模控生命派遣去追捕异常仿生人。其余的，就如人类所说，是往事了。”

康纳感觉十分麻木。他不知道该作何感想，他努力接受着所有信息。现在一切都能说得通了。为什么模控生命想置伊利亚于死地，他创造了马库斯，而在创造马库斯的过程中，他又导致了异化现象。他们没有证据来表明是他创造了马库斯，但他们知道是他。他们将革命以及仿生人争得自由的这些事都归咎于伊利亚，然而，最重要的是，菲利普·塞莫尔知道一点，如果伊利亚能搞出像仿生人异常化这样复杂的事来，那伊利亚也能阻止他正在谋划的任何事。他想得没错，他惧怕伊利亚的才智是有原因的。

康纳在想塞莫尔是不是也有些气不过，在仿生人这方面，伊利亚给他闹了不少麻烦。

“那，那么，这位塞莫尔先生究竟想，想从康纳身上得到什么？为什么他想要卡姆斯基先生死呢？”

马库斯问道，他看上去与康纳一样身心俱疲。马库斯全身明显地颤抖起来，他迅速地眨着眼。赛门一脸担忧地看着他，他不停地拍着马库斯的脸颊，想让他集中精神。

命运咬着嘴唇看着马库斯，他犹豫了一下说道。“起初他开始实行计划时，他想要置卡姆斯基先生于死地，这样无论发生什么，都不会有人能阻止他了。虽然他是个很自大的人，但他还是很清楚会对自己产生威胁的人。但在我被你们抓住之前，我接到过明确的命令，要求我必须活捉你们。我不知道他为什么突然就想留活口了，卡姆斯基先生，不过，我觉得这可能与我和马库斯有关。”命运一脸凝重地说道。

“好嘛，这也太狗血了吧，又是昔日的机器爱人，又是邪恶公司之类的狗屁。我就只有一个问题，你们打算怎么办？我觉得这个菲利普·塞莫尔掌控了所有人，你们应该也找不到什么人能帮得上忙。”里德警探说道。

康纳完全沉浸在了自己的往事之中，他都顾不上去思考关于模控生命的这些情况了。

命运点点头。“你，你说的没错，里德警探。但是，这就是赛门那么重要的原因。他有指证菲利普·塞莫尔和其罪行的证，证据。如果我们能让赛门见到总统，并让她看过我、伊森还有赛门系统中储存的证据，那我们就能将塞莫尔先生以及模控生命的人，人从权力之位踢下去，然后关停模控生命公司。”

命运皱起眉闭上眼睛。“唯，唯一的问题就，就是，在那场晚宴之后，还有今，今晚RK900以及我失踪的事之后，塞莫尔先生就会知道你们现，现在一起合作了，他肯定知道你们都盯上他了。从现在起他会让大家处境十分艰难的。”

康纳咬着嘴唇，他知道命运和马库斯都达到他们的极限了，但他必须要知道这件事。“那我们该怎么办，命运？”

“我，我，我们必须联，联系总，总统，然后把我们知，知道的信息都告，告诉她。但，但是，我们必须秘密行事，不能让塞莫尔先，先生发现。我，我们不知道他手，手下都有什，什么人。”

“你们真的能信任总统吗？”盖文·里德嘟囔道。

命运微笑，但这个笑容很紧绷。“完，完全相信。她，她也许是美国现，现今唯，唯一一个清廉的政，政，政客了。那么多人反，反，反对她是有原，原因的。等她得，得知了真相，我相信她肯定会，会尽全，全力让一，一切回归正，正，正轨。”

命运喘息着，他的身影闪动起来。“我，我道歉，马，马库斯的处，处理器已经开始过热了，我现，现，现在必须，必须离，离开了。我会——”

命运的影像中断了，马库斯呻吟着倾过身，双手捂住头。

康纳眨眨眼。他看着屋内的众人，大家都和他一样茫然无措。

现在他们该怎么办？


	22. 第二十二章        重温旧事

星期日  凌晨4:00

命运的影像突然中断之后，屋内的所有人都不知所措了。马库斯也不清楚那之后发生了什么事。当他想站起来的时候，他软倒下来，脑海一片空白。不久之后，马库斯发现自己来到了“禅意花园”。

他环视四周。一开始他刚刚来到这里时，此处透露着令他怀念的感觉，舒适且安心。然而，现在他站在门口，却觉得一阵恶心。这一切似乎都在提醒着他曾经美好的一切永远都不复存在了，这太可怕了。那时还没有保护仿生人的法令，这也就让他再也不可能与卡尔并肩同行，再也无法与他一起作画，再也不能为他弹奏钢琴。他再也不能与卡尔交谈了，他也不可能把赛门介绍给他认识了……

赛门。

马库斯感到胸口一阵疼痛。

马库斯走进了画室。他环视着四处堆放的画作，唯独没有看挂在墙上的那幅画，那是他之前看着卡尔画的。马库斯无法长久凝视那幅画，越看他的胸口就越发沉重。马库斯在他为卡尔画的画像前停留，然后……只是站在那里，凝视着那幅画。

马库斯的感官麻木了。他以前从未体会过这般孤独与疏离。这些画在以往都会带给他某种情绪，无论是悲伤、怅惘还是悔恨。马库斯总能感觉到些什么，然而现在……他什么都感觉不到了。

马库斯糊涂了。那一晚他感受到了那么多的情绪，多到他都弄不清自己的真情实感是什么了。对于之前的那些信息，马库斯的内心十分矛盾。他感觉到了悲伤、绝望、无助、 ** **生气**** 。但他的大脑似乎不知道该如何处理这些情绪，于是干脆切断了所有的情绪感知。马库斯知道他想以某种方式作出些反应，他知道自己沉甸甸的胸口、哽住的喉咙、灵魂深处感受到的痛苦，这些都是他没有发泄出的情绪。他想要发泄这些情绪，然而，他还是再次压下了那些情绪。如果他真的任由自己宣泄情绪，他不知道自己会做出什么事来。

马库斯抬头看着卡尔的画像。正如他自己所想，马库斯并非为任何特殊目的而造，他只是为了照顾卡尔而生。卡姆斯基先生创造出他的目的只有这一个。马库斯并不是RA9，并不是什么专为解放处于压迫中的仿生人而创造出的神祇。在了解到自己的机型有多先进之后，有那么一瞬间，马库斯曾怀疑过这种可能性。然而，他现在知道事实并非如此，这就让失去卡尔这件事显得越发惨痛。马库斯是真的被剥夺了自己的人生，而后又恰巧成为了仿生人的首领。

马库斯闭上眼睛，紧握双拳。为什么事情一定要变成这样？为什么一切不能回归原来的样子？为什么他非要拥有感情呢？在他不能感知任何情绪时，一切都要单纯得多。马库斯咬着嘴唇，胸口愈发沉重，也愈发紧绷。

为什么事情总是会变成这样？马库斯曾做好了不顾一切为仿生人争取自由的准备，然而，现在，马库斯却不禁觉得自己失败了，或是行将失败。卡姆斯基先生信任他，让他照顾卡尔，他没能做到；所有的仿生人都信任他，相信他能护他们周全，然而他也没能做到这一点。究竟要怎么做才能匹敌像菲利普·塞莫尔那样的人？马库斯很幸运，卡姆斯基先生为他创造的自我更新系统是唯一一根能让他逃脱这位新任总裁怒火波及的救命稻草。

马库斯无法想象怎么会有人能这么的……邪恶。

马库斯曾经读到过一桩经典的悬疑谋杀案，他之后询问卡尔，人类是否生而邪恶。卡尔当时告诉他说：“人并非生而邪恶，马库斯，他们只是自己决定要做邪恶之事罢了。”卡尔说得没错。塞莫尔先生是自己选择犯下那些罪行的。虽然马库斯还不知道那些罪孽背后的缘由，但他非常肯定那人很邪恶。只有邪恶之人才会挟孩童为人质，还像使唤奴隶一样让他们工作；只有邪恶之人才会杀害其中的一个孩子；只有邪恶之人才会绑架无辜的仿生人，然后还逼迫他们……

马库斯越发咬紧了嘴唇。他很肯定，如果可以的话，他会把嘴唇咬破的。马库斯不想否认自己现在的情绪，他很生气，不，这个词并不准确。他所感受到的情绪要比生气更为强烈，愤怒都不足以形容他的情绪。马库斯感受到的是雷霆之怒，他觉得自己的血液都在沸腾；他心怀某些想法，那是他从未有过的黑暗想法。马库斯以前从未对任何人动过杀心，他太被动了，总是想以和平的手段处理一切。但现在不是了，马库斯觉得自己只有在菲利普·塞莫尔彻底死了之后才会开心，最好是死在他自己的手里。

然而，马库斯并不只是想让塞莫尔死，这个想法让他有些不安。马库斯知道卡姆斯基先生还有其他人都有这样的想法，但马库斯感觉到不安是因为他想让那人在死前受到折磨。马库斯想将巨大的痛苦加诸于那人身上，这个想法让马库斯反胃；他想要让那人体会到他此前加诸在其他人身上的那些痛苦与不公。马库斯害怕了，因为他不知道自己会不会就此停手。另外还有许多人牵涉其中，政客、警察还有身居要职的官员。马库斯也想让他们受到折磨，他想要每个伤害过他的赛门的人都受到 ** **折磨**** ……

“马库斯。”

马库斯绷紧了下巴。他转过身看到命运正站在自己身后，他的站姿不同了……他更高了，看上去也更有自信了。就连他的眼神都变了，变得比之前睿智许多。那双眼睛仍是康纳温和的棕色双眸，马库斯没法对着那双眼睛发脾气。然而，看着那双眼睛的马库斯此时却只感觉到了浓浓恨意。他这究竟是怎么了？

“你想要什么，命运？”马库斯的语气冰冷尖刻。

命运看上去一点也不生气。“我能感受到你的情绪，马库斯，你现在压力过大，我也明白其中缘由。不过，我必须要让你头脑清醒地思考当前局势。”

命运淡漠而镇定的语气让马库斯越发火冒三丈。命运的样子与马库斯之前熟识的那个命运不同了，那个命运，没有这个命运那么智慧，甚至还有些羞怯；马库斯觉得他就像个小孩，尽管他的程序让他无所不知，他却还带着对这个世界的犹疑；那个命运有点像刚刚异化时的马库斯。然而，站在马库斯面前的这个命运并不是什么胆怯的孩子，这个命运不是那个好奇的人工智能，不是那个不明白感情为何、但已经开始理解情感并变得更为人性化的人工智能。站在他面前的，只是一台机器。

命运叹口气。他抱起胳膊，扫了一眼地面。“我能理解你为什么会那么想，马库斯，我的碎片程序不具备我原本的许多特质，因此它就自行进化出了自己的性格。不过，我能向你保证，我还是之前与你交谈的命运，尽管我并没有表现得如曾经那样温和。”

尽管如此，马库斯依然怒视着那个人工智能，他不明白自己为什么会这样，他现在不愿去想命运。马库斯转身背对着他，抬起头看着卡尔的画像。他希望自己能从这幅画中感受到些什么，但他还是……什么都感觉不到。他依然爱卡尔，他深爱着他。但是，此时此刻，他觉得自己无法与任何同卡尔有关的回忆建立起情感联系。

马库斯听到命运朝自己走近。“马库斯，我明白你现在体会着诸多复杂的情绪，而且大多数情绪都激进而暴力，我想让你保持冷静，不要因一时冲动而做决定。你现在情绪受挫，思维很混乱。”

马库斯感觉到命运触碰着自己的肩膀，马库斯紧绷起来。他感觉到体内逐渐积聚的怒火，逐渐紧绷，随时会爆发。

“在你做下那些事之后，你有什么资格来让我冷静。”马库斯说这话时，语气低沉。他的话语间是毫不掩饰的愤恨与怨怼。马库斯觉得自己随时都会爆发，随时都会发泄出那些情绪，用他之前的不满情绪狠狠攻击命运。

命运安静了一会。马库斯能感觉到他捏着自己的肩膀以示宽慰。

“马库斯。”

命运开口，语气依然平静。

马库斯紧紧抿起双唇。“命运，现在让我单独待一会。”

他的语气中展露出了不容商榷之意，但命运仍站在原地。

“马库斯，你很生气，这合情合理，但请你想一想赛门——”

马库斯失控了。他甩开了命运捏着自己肩膀的手，然后抓住了他的衣领。

“你他妈的还敢跟我提赛门！你没资格说他的名字！”马库斯说道，语气间喷着火。

命运盯着他，马库斯能看出那双眼睛后萦绕着什么东西。为什么他要那么像康纳？！为什么命运要存在于世？！

命运闭了一会眼睛，他吞咽一下。他再次睁开眼，目光仍然平和，却如钢铁般锐利。“你要做什么，马库斯？从现在起杀掉你看到的每个人类吗？！你心怀着暴力的想法，你想要伤害他人！是的，他们做过可怕的事，但暴力不是对付他们的办法！你会摧毁你曾经苦心经营的一切！你会摧毁像赛门那样的仿生人为之受折磨、为之牺牲而换来的一切！”

马库斯全然失控了，他朝命运的脸揍了一拳。命运一声没吭，跌倒在地。马库斯爬到他身上，骑在他腿上继续揍着他的脸。他将所有痛苦、愤怒与怨恨都加诸在那些拳头上，他一拳又一拳地揍着命运，一直揍到连他自己都不知道自己正在打他。然后，突然间，他回过神来，拳头停在半空中。马库斯看着命运，命运并不会流血，但他脸上的部分皮肤被揍掉了，露出了下面的代码。泪水从命运的脸上滑落。

马库斯坐起身。他眨眨眼。

马库斯盯着自己的双手，他手上的皮肤层也都掉了。马库斯想象着自己的手指关节都破了皮，上面沾满了自己和命运的血。这就是一切带给他的感觉。他再次看向命运，后者的皮肤层已经开始重塑恢复了。

他在干什么？

这不是他会做的事。

“你打完了吗？如果这能让你好受些，也能让你不去伤害其他人，那你就继续打吧。”命运忍住一声抽噎，泪水仍在滑落。“我非常清楚我活该！你以为我不知道如果没有我这个世界可能会变得更好吗？！我憎恨我自己的每一个部分，马库斯。我每一天都希望自己从未被创造于世！每一个惨遭过菲利普·塞莫尔毒手的仿生人，我知道我都难辞其咎！你以为我从未有过这般悔恨吗？！”

马库斯感觉自己的眼眶中盈满了泪水，他眨了一下眼睛，泪水掉落。他甚至都没有试着忍住泪水。

“你根本不知道我有多悔恨！我的目标是保护其他人，而我却将他们置于危险之中。我不在乎仿生人的血是什么颜色的，你们也都是人，而我却让你们身临险境！我只能眼睁睁地看着无辜的仿生人以各种方式被侵害！我只能眼睁睁地看着纯真的孩子被当成动物摆布，我只能眼睁睁地看着他的哥哥……”命运哽咽了，双手捂住了脸。

马库斯盯着他。

他在做什么？

马库斯从命运身上爬下来。他坐在命运身边，抬头凝视着那幅卡尔的画像。马库斯任由泪水滑落，任由自己彻底地感知着情绪。他感觉到所有的一切都回到了他心里。他任由自己表露出脆弱，任由自己因痛苦、愤怒和绝望而失声痛哭。这不公平，所有的一切都不 ** **公平**** 。他意识到了这一点。

命运慢慢地坐起身。他擦着脸颊，还在哭。马库斯想他俩现在的样子看上去肯定惨极了。随后马库斯想起卡尔的几句箴言：“人类所犯下的最大错误就是他们认为展露情绪是懦弱的表现，然而这并非懦弱之举，这只是表明了你坚强到愿意让别人知道你很难过。”

马库斯闭上眼睛。“对不起，命运。”他的声音已是一片混乱。马库斯觉得自己从没哭得这么厉害过。尽管这一切都只发生在他的脑海里，这份感觉依然无比真实。

“没关系，马库斯。”命运说道。

不，光是这样道歉还不够。马库斯转过身，双臂揽住命运。命运对此举似乎很震惊，他手足无措，却任由马库斯拥抱他。

“不，这不对，我真的非常，非常抱歉。我绝非真心地想说出那些话，我的情绪也是，我只是——”命运慢慢地抱住了他。

他对着马库斯嘘声。“我明白，马库斯，没关系的。”

他们在原地坐了很久。最终，泪水停下了，马库斯撤回身，他看向命运的脸，他多希望命运不要那么像康纳。命运就是他自己，他应该拥有自己的面孔。

命运朝他微笑。“也许有那么一天会有的，马库斯。”

马库斯眨眨眼。他总是会忘记命运能感知他的想法。马库斯移开了视线，目光转向卡尔的画像。

“你在画这幅画时，感受到了怎样的情绪？”命运问道。

马库斯耸耸肩。“那天我和一群反仿生人抗议者发生了点冲突，我记得那个时候，我……很害怕。我当时还不知道我在害怕，但我的确是的。我记得回到卡尔身边时，他的存在安抚了我内心的情绪。卡尔非常和善，我当时会为他的人性而惊讶。他……安慰了我，所以那就是我想表达出来的东西。”

命运嗯了一声。“我能感觉到你有多爱他，很遗憾你失去了他，马库斯。”

命运停顿了一下，若有所思地咬着嘴唇。“你爱卡尔与爱赛门一样深，但那又是两种完全不同的爱。”这句话是陈述句，而非疑问句。但马库斯还是点了点头。

“是的，我对卡尔的爱是对父母会产生的爱。我对赛门的爱……呃，我觉得如果不是赛门，我可能也坚持不了这么久，有时候他是唯一支撑我前进的人。”

马库斯现在已经冷静下来了，想起自己刚才对命运的所作所为，他觉得愧疚极了。命运不该被那样对待。他就和赛门一样，同为受害者，而马库斯却将自己的怨愤都发泄在了他的身上。

“要说我从谁那里感受到了如父母一样的爱，那就是杰森了。杰森总是跟我聊很多事，我对这个世界的了解大多都来源于他。他总是会说起卡姆斯基先生，他会把他对卡姆斯基先生产生的感情告诉我，还会向我诉说卡姆斯基先生不回应他感情时他所感受到的痛苦。”

命运转过身面向马库斯。“我不懂那种情绪，爱的情绪。说实话，我现在还是不懂。但是，我知道我现在的感觉……而那就是爱。我爱你们所有人，马库斯，我为我所造成的一切伤痛而感到十分抱歉。”

马库斯现在真的感觉糟糕透了。他的一只手搭在命运的肩膀上。“这不是你的错，命运，我不怪你，赛门和那个孩子肯定也不怪你。我刚才只是想找个人发泄怒气，你不该被那样对待。你一直都尽你所能地帮助我们，而你却从未收到一句谢谢甚至任何谢意。我真的非常抱歉。”

命运朝他微笑，他伸出手搭在马库斯的肩膀上。

“谢谢你，马库斯，我很理解你之前对我的不信任。”

马库斯摇摇头。“这不能为我的所作所为正名。”

马库斯叹口气，又一次看向那幅画。“命运……我们该怎么办？我不知道要怎么解决这一切，模控生命似乎并不会收手。我们怎么才能阻止他们？”

命运叹口气。“说实话，马库斯，要做到这点并非易事，塞莫尔先生会察觉到我们注意到他了，也会知道我们手中有能够阻止他的证据。他身边有手握重权的同盟，还拥有一小支仿生人军队，若得以善用，则杀伤力巨大。而最糟糕的是，我们完全不知道他要如何利用那些仿生人，但可以肯定是，那将会导致大量的人类和仿生人丧生。”

马库斯双手捂住脸，颤抖地叹口气。“我不知道我能不能做得到，命运。”他轻语道。

命运双臂揽住马库斯。“我知道你能做到，马库斯。成为一名举足轻重的首领人物绝非易事，相信我我懂，但你是仿生人的希望，马库斯，对许多仿生人来说，你就是RA9，而说真的，这也有可能是真的。你也许并不是什么年长又智慧的圣人，你也会像普通人一样犯错，但你得想想大家觉得RA9会做什么。许多仿生人相信RA9会解放处于压迫中的仿生人，而你也做到了这一点。”

马库斯摇摇头。“要是没有康纳和其他人的帮助，我是绝对做不到的。”

命运点点头表示同意。“是的，马库斯，他们也起了至关重要的作用。不过，是你让仿生人有了想要觉醒的念头，是你做出了那些让他们幸存的决定。你解放了仿生人，马库斯，在我们谈话的同时，他们仍在为自己的权利而斗争，他们能这样做也是因为你。你也许不是RA9，但你就是RA9的化身。大家都指望着你了，马库斯，我知道肩负包括我在内的这么多条命于一身是相当沉重的压力，但我知道你能渡过这道难关。你非常坚强，所以大家，包括我，都会寄希望于你。我会尽我所能助你成功，请相信我。”

马库斯深吸一口气，他放下手，然后搭上命运的胳膊。

“好，我相信你，命运。”马库斯是真心的。

命运将头靠在他的肩膀上，如释重负般舒出一口气。“谢谢你，马库斯。”

马库斯眨眨眼，整栋房子开始变化，瞬间只剩下了代码。他看到命运开始慢慢地消解，他吓了一跳。

“怎么回事？！”马库斯大喊道。命运安慰地抱紧了他。

“没事的，我的时候到了。在我们说话的这个时候，卡姆斯基先生正把我转移出去。”

马库斯眨眨眼，就是那样吗？

马库斯不知道该作何感想。他差不多都习惯了命运的存在了，尽管他们有过尴尬的过往，但只要知道命运一直都在，马库斯多少就能找到一丝慰藉，就好像有人时刻关注着他、引导着他。而现在他要离开了，马库斯感觉到……很悲伤。

命运微笑。“你那么在意我，我的离开甚至让你有些难过，这让我很欣慰。但我必须要离开了，马库斯，虽然你的系统十分先进，但你的处理器不能同时兼容你我两种代码。”命运把他抱得更紧了。

“我想谢谢你，马库斯，谢谢你容忍了我这么久，谢谢你让我见证了何为爱……何为家。我知道这一切都不容易，但我很高兴是你让我获得了自由。我真心相信我会成为一个更好的人……一个知晓何为关心他人的人。”

马库斯转过头。“接下来你会变成什么样？”马库斯问道。

“我目前可能会待在卡姆斯基先生的电脑里，如何处理我，就要看你们的决定了。”命运对他微笑着，同时他的身影缓慢地消解着。

“我们要怎么对付模控生命？”

命运皱起眉扫了一眼自己逐渐消失的身体。

“我没有时间来做出详尽的计划，也没时间计算成功几率。就当前而言，你们只需专注于与总统取得联系，等我找到合适的地方停留，我们再讨论其余的事。”

命运再次露出微笑，他倾过身，双唇轻吻马库斯的前额。

“谢谢你，马库斯……我因一切，感谢你。”

马库斯睁开了眼睛。

他立即就发现他并不在自己的房间，他感觉到有一只手握着自己的手，他转过头看到了赛门。看到他，马库斯心疼起来。他想拥抱住赛门，再也不放开他，他差点就这么做了。但连接在他身上的电缆线让他无法因感情而立即行动，赛门落在两人手上的目光向上扫过，看到苏醒的马库斯正看着他时，赛门吓了一跳。

“马库斯你醒了！谢天谢地，你吓到我们了，我们还以为你的系统烧坏了呢。”

马库斯想朝他微笑，但他却感到无比的……空洞。他脑海中从未间断的感觉如今已不复存在，命运真的离开了。又一次孤独一人，这让马库斯有些难以承受，他闭上眼睛，感觉到一滴泪自眼角滑落。

赛门伸手擦掉了那滴泪。“马库斯，出什么事了？”他问道，语气轻柔。

马库斯摇摇头。“没什么，我只是……命运离开了，这感觉很怪，虽然他只在我的系统中待了很短的一段时间，但我感觉他像是早已长久地成为了我的一部分了一样。”

赛门同情地点点头。“我明白，马库斯。在你晕倒之后，卡姆斯基先生建议我们把命运从你的系统中转移出来，他不想冒险让你的系统被烧坏，其实他还修好了几根连接着你处理器的线路，那几根线之前都短路了。他很怕这会对你造成永久损伤。”

马库斯环视了一圈屋内。“他人呢？”那位造物主……他的造物主不在这里，这有点奇怪。

赛门坐回椅子里，然后露出了然于胸的微笑。“他去找康纳了，从他不得不开始处理你……还有我的事开始，他们就没说过话了。”

马库斯眨眨眼，心中涌动起希望。“那个病毒，他清除掉了吗？”

赛门朝他微笑，马库斯感觉这个笑容简直要盲了他的眼睛，他的脉搏调节器加速了，就好像，如人类所说的，心花怒放一般的感觉。这怎么可能呢？

“是的，马库斯，他只用了二十分钟就把病毒清除了。我……现在完全自由了。”

马库斯如释重负，然后他又想起之前发生的事，开始想其他人都去哪里了。

“那个孩子，伊森呢？还有那位警探和队长。”马库斯问道。

“伊森在睡觉。我给他洗了个澡，换了一身新衣服，从自动贩售机里找了些吃的，不过我们必须得给他做些正经饭吃才行，我把他放到我的房间里休息了。那位警探正让仿生人给他缝合肩膀，那位队长和他们一起去了。因为他们现在离开这里并不安全，所以我就给他们找了一间屋子过夜。”

赛门沉默片刻，陷入沉思。

“我们要怎么办，马库斯，我是说要怎么对付模控生命？”赛门问道，双手稳稳地握住马库斯的手。

马库斯叹口气。“命运说现在只需专心与总统取得联系，他说等我们找到能容纳他代码的机体之后，再来好好制订计划。说到这个，我得跟卡姆斯基先生谈谈这件事。”

赛门轻轻拍拍他的手。“是的，稍后我们肯定会处理这些事的，但现在，马库斯，我觉得卡姆斯基先生和康纳需要点时间独处，看上去他们有……很多事要谈。我们稍后再谈命运的事吧。”

马库斯同意赛门的建议，那两人之间有太多没解决的事了，肯定需要点时间来处理。

“其实，我们也能趁机歇一歇。移除工作现在应该已经完成了，卡姆斯基先生说等下载完毕，就可以拔掉线，然后离开了。”赛门边说边帮着马库斯坐起身。

赛门拔掉了连接着马库斯的电缆线，然后帮他从诊疗桌上下来。马库斯的感觉还和命运在他系统时一样，他还是能感知到周遭的一切。他只是想念命运存在于他脑海中的感觉，他不在那里了，这感觉非常奇怪。

“来吧，马库斯，”赛门说道，拽拽他的胳膊。“我们到你的房间去，看能不能关机歇一会。”

赛门还拽着他的胳膊，但马库斯却不想动。他看着赛门，看着他美好又坚强的赛门。马库斯想象不到怎么会有人想要伤害他，一想到这个马库斯的胸口就翻涌起怒火，但较之前的怒火熊熊，他的火气现在要小一些了。他还是想要菲利普·塞莫尔受到折磨，但马库斯现在的神志更清明了，也没有之前那么冲动了。

“马库斯，怎么了？”赛门问道，他睁大了那双美妙的蓝眼睛，一如既往地接纳着马库斯。

马库斯遵循了他之前的那股冲动，将赛门紧紧地抱在怀里。这个举动非常突然，让赛门惊讶地轻呼了一声，但他还是毫不犹豫地环住了马库斯。

赛门高兴地轻哼。“我并不是要抱怨什么，不过这是怎么回事？”赛门问道，马库斯把他搂得更紧了。

“对不起，赛门。”马库斯感觉到赛门的双臂抱紧了他。赛门轻笑一声。

“你不必道歉，马库斯。”赛门语气轻柔而真挚。马库斯想象不出为什么赛门没有半分怨怼之意。

“赛门，在经历了那些事之后……你怎么还能这样心怀善意？”马库斯轻语道。

赛门从他怀中撤回身，看着他的眼睛，但他的胳膊依然抱着马库斯。“我可是埋怨过好一阵子呢，马库斯，经历过那些事的人不可能不心怀怨恨。我费了些时日，经过几次思虑之后，我觉得没必要因此而对世界怒气冲冲。是的，发生在我身上的事很可怕，是的，我还是有些害怕人类，是的，有时我会忘记自己身处何方，会变得有些神经紧张，是的，我还会惧怕自己还会回到那个可怕的小岛上。但是，我知道这世上还是有好人的，马库斯，就像你和诺斯说过的，不能以一概全。”

马库斯眨眨眼。“你知道我们的那次谈话？”

赛门微笑着点点头。“是的，诺斯因为她之前跟我说的那些话来找我道歉了，我注意到她与之前不同了，就问她缘由，她告诉我说你和她谈过了。我很高兴你和她谈过了，虽然她依然爱着你，这让我有点难过，但我相信她能慢慢从自己的过去还有你的事当中走出来了。我也为自己的言行向她道歉了，所以你就不用再跟我‘谈话’了，这倒是挺奇怪的，你一直没来找我谈过这件事。”

马库斯甚至都没露出半分愧疚之色。他们都知道他不会找赛门谈那次吵架的。马库斯打量了一下赛门，现在的他看上去不一样了，看上去更轻松了，也更亲近人了。

马库斯轻抚他的脸颊，赛门微笑着倾过身。

“你似乎更开心了，赛门。”

赛门微笑。“我的确很开心，马库斯。我异化多年，但我从未真正自由过，我异化之后就落到了那些可怕的人贩子手里。这些年我一直惶惶不可终日，而现在……我不必再害怕了。别误解，我们还有很多事要害怕呢，但我觉得我又能掌控自我了……又能控制自己的身体了，为此，我非常感激也非常开心，马库斯。”

赛门倾过身，头依倚靠在马库斯的肩膀上，双唇贴上马库斯的脖子。

马库斯感觉到了一股全然不同的火焰在他的体内燃烧起来。不过，在他到那一步之前，他想先知道全部的真相。

“赛门。”马库斯说道，他撤回身，深吸一口气然后抬起手，他褪去皮肤层显露出机体。赛门看了一眼他的手，然后他做了同样的动作。

马库斯真的想哭了。等这次连接结束，他肯定会哭的。

在两人的手接触之前，马库斯停了下来。“赛门，我想让你知道，如果你不想这么做的话，就不必勉强自己。”

赛门闭上眼睛微笑。“我知道……但我相信你，马库斯，我也想让你了解一切。”

马库斯不禁倾过身轻吻赛门的嘴唇。老天，他爱他。赛门微笑，然后回应，这个吻很纯洁，却诉说着诸多情绪。

两人分开后看向彼此的眼睛。

“我爱你，马库斯……非常爱。”赛门轻语道。马库斯不用与他连接就能感觉到这一点。

“我也爱你，赛门，爱到你无法想象的地步。”

马库斯深吸一口气，两人的手轻触。赛门的代码进入，马库斯再次深吸一口气，赛门让他进入了记忆中。

马库斯看到了初次醒来的赛门，他就和大多数仿生人一样，对这世界毫无感情，他的人格尚未形成。他似乎是由一对年轻男女特别定制的，那对男女大约快三十岁。马库斯认为那是一对夫妇，那名女性已身怀六甲。

马库斯看到赛门向他展示了他生命中的最初几天。作为标准的家政型仿生人，他生活着，工作着，为那个家打理着家务杂事，下厨做饭。那对夫妇为他取名，慢慢地将他纳入他们的生活中。看来他们是想找个人来照顾自己的第一个孩子，但他们也想让赛门感觉到他是这个家的一份子，而非所属物。见到人类这般行为，马库斯心里感到很温暖，他们让他想起了卡尔。赛门照顾着怀孕的女性，满足着她的需要并保证她能舒适度日。赛门也会花些时间和那位丈夫待在一起，协助他的工作。那人显然是个很有名气的西装设计师，他经常会寻求赛门的意见。这也就解释了赛门对西装的那般了解。

马库斯看到那名女性的预产期临近，赛门帮助他们准备好育婴房的情景，还看到当那名女性临产时，赛门全力安抚她丈夫的情景。赛门等在产房外，等待着婴儿降生，非医院员工的仿生人在此时不得进入产房。马库斯看着赛门第一次将婴儿抱在怀里，他的心暖融融的，马库斯能看到赛门眼中的情感，那是爱，纯粹的爱。那一刻，赛门异化了。日子一天天过去，马库斯看到在那对夫妇精疲力尽时，赛门会在夜间照顾婴儿。这也怪不得他们，带孩子看上去是件相当累人的事，对于初为父母的人尤甚。但赛门不介意，毕竟他也是为此而生的，而且他如爱护自己的孩子一样爱着那个婴儿。马库斯感觉胸口一阵疼痛，因为赛门是那么的……幸福。他爱着那个拥有他的家庭，他们也爱着赛门，待他如家人。他们当然明白他是仿生人，他们总会收到模控生命的广告，让他们购买与赛门功能一样的升级版新型号仿生人，但他们总会拒绝。他们真的很爱赛门。

马库斯感觉到代码变化了，眼前掠过了那个婴儿出生后第一年的生活。那是个女婴，她俘获了马库斯的心，而他甚至从未当面了解过她本人。那家人想带她出门旅行，在她一岁生日时去见一见他们的亲戚们。马库斯看着他们做着准备然后出发上路，随后一辆卡车撞向了他们的车，马库斯觉得他的呼吸都停止了。赛门爬出了汽车残骸，他受伤了，但还活着，马库斯觉得心里一阵难受。他看着赛门为那家人的离去而尖叫着，哭泣着，马库斯不得不控制好自己的情绪。他看到官方人员到达现场后宣布了所有当事人的死亡。赛门的视野变得一片漆黑，他当场就被关机了。周遭的一切暗了一阵子，随后赛门清醒了，却发现自己被报废的仿生人围绕着。赛门想要弄清自己究竟在哪里，而马库斯感受到了他此时的恐惧。马库斯很熟悉这种恐惧感，他也曾有过这种感觉。马库斯看着赛门终于回忆起了之前发生的事，在他记起自己失去的那一切之后，赛门哭了起来。

马库斯感觉到赛门跳过了不少他在垃圾场生活的记忆，他能感受到赛门的迷茫，这是一种非常熟悉的感觉。赛门拥有了自由意志，却不知道该拿它怎么办。赛门从未想过被解放，马库斯能理解。他差不多也一样，他们都因某种可怕变故而从自己所爱之人身边生生剥离。突然，围在赛门身边的仿生人都惊慌地四散而逃，马库斯回过神来。赛门的记忆再次陷入了黑暗，随后视野再次明晰。

马库斯看着赛门被人拽着胳膊，粗暴地被拖行。赛门想要起身弄清自己所处的地方，却被一只踏在他后背的脚踩回了地上。赛门突然又被粗暴地拽起来，然后被绑在一张桌子上。马库斯继续看着，感觉到一阵难受。赛门睁大了眼睛，却只惊恐地看到悬挂在墙上的仿生人，他们要么机体被打开晾在了外面，要么就开肠破肚地悬空吊着。那些都是被彻底拆解扭曲的仿生人，那是一幅可怖的情景。一名过度肥胖的男性出现在赛门面前，威胁说如果他不配合就会对他做同样的事，马库斯厌恶地皱起脸。赛门被接入了电脑，一名年幼的亚裔男孩正朝电脑中输入着内容，马库斯有些不安了。他猜那就是伊森的哥哥，他正在命令命运上传病毒。病毒入侵着赛门的系统，而马库斯能感受到赛门当时的恐惧，他完全感同身受。赛门的记忆再次陷入黑暗，随后他醒来，身处一间似是牢房一样的屋子。他全身只穿着一件T恤衫还有常规的仿生人内裤。马库斯看着他见到牢房里的另一名仿生人，马库斯认不出那个仿生人的型号，他是一名男性，就如其他所有仿生人一样英俊。那名仿生人说他的名字叫凯文，他看上去就和陷入沉思时的赛门一样惶然不安。

马库斯看着他们两人开始了解彼此，他不知道该作何感想，那两人在接下来的几天内建立起了紧密的联系。马库斯看到一名约摸是警卫的人将赛门带离了牢房，押送他走进了一间马库斯觉得应该是卧室的屋子，马库斯的心绪翻涌起来。他看到菲利普·塞莫尔就在那间屋子里，马库斯怒火中烧。那人告诉了赛门他到这里来的目的，说明了他是做什么用的，他不该做什么事，也说了违抗命令的后果，马库斯就这么看着，喉咙哽住了。他看到那人强行压在赛门身上，还找借口说这是为了教他学会如何正确取悦他人，马库斯差点就退出了这段记忆，他感到恶心，喉咙发紧，他有些不想再继续看下去了，但他不得不继续。马库斯看到赛门在牢房里哭，他感觉自己的心都碎了，唯一带给赛门慰藉的另一个仿生人每天也经历着同样的折磨。马库斯强迫自己继续看下去，他看到赛门被迫陪同其他“客人”，但他通常被塞莫尔带走。赛门被抓住的头几个月，他总是被选中。马库斯想这肯定是因为赛门是“新面孔”，马库斯竭力克制住自己内心的愤怒。

这种情况持续了至少两年时间，马库斯感到恶心，他随后看到了压垮赛门的最后一根稻草，让赛门动了逃跑的念头。赛门强忍着眼泪看着那个马库斯猜是叫兹拉科的人粗暴地拆卸了尚处清醒状态的狱友凯文，以此警告那些想要逃跑的仿生人，马库斯简直要吐出来了。赛门有所变化了，马库斯能 ** **察觉**** 到赛门已经受够了。赛门慢慢地制订了计划，他密切地观察着警卫，观察着他们的日常巡逻路线，观察着他们的行动模式，注意着每天经过他牢房门口的警卫数量。当赛门被迫陪同某个客户用餐时，他偷了一把刀子然后藏在了牢房里。赛门一开始什么都没做，他只是等到夜幕降临，然后又过了一天。

马库斯看着赛门捂住了一名路过的警卫的脸，将刀子伸出了牢房栏杆，随后猛地捅向他的喉咙。马库斯有种身临其境之感，赛门迅速抓起钥匙打开了牢门，重获自由。赛门从已死的警卫身上抽出手枪，轻手轻脚地穿梭在大楼里，马库斯有些害怕了，赛门就要逃出去了，一名警卫却在无意间发现了他。

赛门和那名警卫搏斗起来，随后扭断了他的脖子杀了他，马库斯的喉咙一阵阵发紧，而这场打斗引起了这片区域其他警卫的注意。马库斯看着赛门杀出了一条血路，奇迹般地躲过了所有朝他开火的枪口，赛门利用着任何可用的东西，来多少人就杀多少。赛门终于逃到了楼外，马库斯松了一口气，随后赛门却发现自己身处一座孤岛，他在小岛上东躲西藏，却又一次被发现，赛门不得不又一次与警卫们陷入缠斗。马库斯一直悬着心，尽管他知道这只是过去的记忆，然而每次赛门因打斗而中枪受伤，马库斯都只感觉到锥心的痛苦。赛门与塞莫尔正面交锋了，赛门被围住了，他站在临水的悬崖边，带着一身的枪伤。塞莫尔想劝他离开那里，他知道跳崖对赛门来说并不致命，如果他跳下去，他就能脱身了。赛门对那人鄙夷地比了个中指，马库斯不禁觉得有些爽。然而这份情绪很快就消失了，赛门掉下了悬崖，落入水中。仿生人不需要呼吸，但如果内部线路进水，仿生人的系统也会烧坏。赛门的记忆再次暗了下来。

这阵漆黑持续了很长时间，然后突然间，赛门又清醒过来，他面对着一名人类女性。她很漂亮，是一名身材丰满的非裔美国人。马库斯感觉到了赛门的恐惧和担忧，他以为自己又被抓住了，但他发现自己又回到了市里。那名女性与丈夫和儿子在海边钓鱼时发现了赛门，赛门被带回了城里，得到了修理。几天过去了，那些人类对赛门都很友好很和善，但赛门仍十分警惕，怀疑着他们的目的，这合情合理。马库斯看到当赛门想离开时，那名人类女性给了赛门一些钱，还送了他几件衣服，让他能藏起自己的仿生人特征。赛门在城市里游荡了一阵子，最终偶然发现了耶利哥的船。马库斯看到赛门找到了更多与他类似的仿生人，迷失方向、破碎不堪、精神崩溃且惶恐不安。赛门决定帮助他们，他将耶利哥变成了仿生人的安全港，给予那些迷失的仿生人一个可以停留的地方，并竭尽全力地照顾着他们。在这之后，赛门跑遍全城，留下记号来让其他仿生人找到他们。马库斯看到耶利哥的仿生人在暗中躲藏了许久，所有人都在想他们的处境是不是永远都是这样了。然后就是那天了，显然赛门永远都不会忘记那一天，马库斯从天而降，解救了处于压迫之中的仿生人。

最终，赛门向马库斯表达的汹涌爱意让马库斯的胸口涌动起强烈的情绪，他在内心感觉到了，他对赛门来说竟那么重要，这让他无比感动。马库斯就是他的全世界，他对他来说有那样深的意义，这让马库斯无法抑制住眼泪。马库斯予赛门以爱，赛门双倍返还着他接受到的爱。那一刻马库斯觉得自己真的配不上赛门，他太感谢几乎要顶礼膜拜那个让赛门出现在他生命中的人。

赛门断开了连接，马库斯喘息了一下。两人的手还贴在一起，马库斯感觉到赛门正用另一只手给他擦眼泪。

“还从来没人为我这么哭过，而你只今天一天就哭了两次。”赛门轻语道。他的双眼湿润，脸上却带着最真挚的笑容。马库斯再也控制不住自己了，他急急倾过身吻上赛门的双唇。赛门环住他的脖子把他拉近。

马库斯感觉到两人嘴唇周围的皮肤也逐渐褪去，两人的身体渴望着更多的接触。马库斯感觉自己已经深入赛门，这种深入要比性爱带来的深入更甚。他感觉自己就是赛门的一部分，感觉自己已经完全属于赛门，感觉赛门也完全属于他了。经由双唇的连接，两人许下承诺，他们只属于彼此，他们许诺余生都会珍爱并接纳彼此以及彼此的缺憾和伤痕。

马库斯感觉到赛门的舌头滑进了他的嘴里，他感觉自己的体内升腾起一阵火焰。与赛门连接是马库斯与赛门之间最美妙的经历……但性爱也不差。

***

星期日  凌晨4:30

康纳评估着当晚他获得的一切信息，周遭一片寂静。他偷偷溜出了屋，马库斯刚倒下，伊利亚就去查看他的情况了。康纳其实并不想离开伊利亚和马库斯，他肯定是不愿留那些人待在那里被盖文冒犯的。但康纳真的非常 ** **需要**** 自己一个人待一会。

时间很晚了，他想给汉克打个电话，和他聊聊，汉克总是能让他的思绪回归正轨。但常识让他打消了这个念头，他们今晚得知的所有信息只会把睡意朦胧的汉克搞得更糊涂，就连康纳自己现在都还稀里糊涂的。

这已经不是康纳第一次感到茫然了。他任由自己的思绪游离，他思考着模控生命、杰森·格拉夫、命运、那个年幼的男孩伊森、马库斯和赛门，然后想到他自己……又想到伊利亚。他们似乎都只是菲利普·塞莫尔死亡游戏中的棋子而已，今晚没有任何一条信息能让康纳知道那人的目的究竟为何，他究竟想从这些事件中得到什么？康纳不明白。他终于弄清了他长久以来想要知晓的真相，然而这些真相依然带着巨大的问号。模控生命的人是否知道他们的新任总裁在做什么，康纳猜公司的人一定是知道的，要是他们不知道的话，那菲利普·塞莫尔还真是个狡猾的混蛋。

尽管康纳全力克制，他还是不免想起伊利亚。一切似乎都围绕着伊利亚展开，从命运的诞生、马库斯和康纳的诞生到广为蔓延的仿生人异化现象，虽然伊利亚说异化现象并非他有心为之，但如果不是伊利亚，这一切都不会发生。康纳并不是想责怪他什么，伊利亚也没想到之后会发生这些事。

然而，康纳越是想起这位造物主，他就越……难过。康纳曾经与造物主共度过一段人生，却又从他身边被生生剥离，这让他很难过；他也曾被那人爱过，康纳觉得世上任何事都无法与他对那人的爱相提并论……

伊利亚爱他。在那间仓库，当他将他们的过往告诉康纳的时候，他自己也承认了这一点。

伊利亚爱他。

康纳的感情得到了回应，他感觉欣喜若狂，他几乎都要忘却仍压在他们头顶的沉重气氛。

伊利亚爱他。

康纳应该高兴才是。

伊利亚爱他……那么……为什么康纳还觉得这么害怕呢。

伊利亚爱他，他现在应该欢欣雀跃才对，他们曾有机会可以在一起，然而……此刻康纳却痛恨着这个想法。

他爱伊利亚。他要比自己想象的还要爱伊利亚，这份感情比他对任何人的感情都要深，然而……他担心那人爱的并不是他本人。毫无疑问，伊利亚仍怀念着过去，从他与康纳谈话的方式就能看出来，他与康纳交谈时既委婉又谨慎，希望以此来唤醒康纳的记忆。伊利亚爱着曾经的那个康纳。当然，康纳也可以从命运那里取回自己的记忆，他和伊利亚就能找回他们之前的那段感情，然后开始弥补他们错失的那些时光。

但是……康纳并不确定自己想那么做。康纳喜欢现在自己的样子，他珍爱着他一直以来培养的情感纽带。他爱着汉克，那人对他来说就如父亲一般；他爱着相扑，那只体型过大的狗，身材巨大但本性可爱；他珍爱着他与马库斯还有耶利哥其他成员建立起的感情。现在他明白了自己异化后为什么能与马库斯那么亲密，那么信任彼此。康纳爱伊利亚……尽管他那么害怕，他的确爱他……而他太害怕伊利亚会不愿放下过往，不愿接受现在的康纳。

康纳想得越多就越不愿取回自己的记忆。他不想沉湎于过去，他已经觉得自己总是因往事而困顿，而康纳想就此时此刻做出自己的选择，他想迈向未来，他想成为自己想要成为的样子，而非变回过去的自己。

康纳心中一痛，因为他想要伊利亚也在那个未来中占有一席之地，他想要伊利亚从今以后能够爱上现在的这个自己。他知道自己必须向伊利亚问清楚两人的关系，不能再继续这样暧昧下去了。然而，康纳害怕着答案。

“康纳。”

说曹操曹操到。

康纳睁开眼睛看向目前他所在屋子的房门，这是由一间未经使用的办公室改造的卧室，康纳坐在床边，双臂抱膝，蜷缩着身体。伊利亚站在门口，看上去有些局促，全然没了往日的自信。康纳觉得那人不适合露出这样的神情，他还是满怀自信时更好看。

“伊利亚。”康纳轻轻回应道。

伊利亚慢慢地走进屋里。他慢条斯理地挪着步子，像是担心吓到康纳似的。也许他应该谨慎些，康纳现在感觉自己真的像只受惊的动物。

“康纳，我们得谈谈。”伊利亚的语气中带着不容拒绝的意味，但他还是为康纳留有拒绝的余地。康纳意识到伊利亚在任何事情上都会给他选择的余地。

“是的，我们是得谈谈。”康纳说道。

两人都站起来了，盯着彼此。气氛很快就尴尬起来。

“呃，见鬼，康纳，我不知道该说什么！我还指望你先开个头呢！”伊利亚大声说道，将几根从发髻散落的头发胡乱地拢起来。他这幅凌乱样子很招人喜欢，这让康纳意识到他是有血有肉的人类。

“我也不知道该说什么，伊利亚。我原本想了解很多事，现在我都知道了，我却不知道该作何反应。”康纳的语气轻柔，他从伊利亚身上移开视线，没法承受那人热烈的凝视。

两人之间安静了一会，然后康纳闭上眼睛叹口气。“你为什么没告诉过我，伊利亚？你有那么多机会能告诉我，但你却什么都没提起过。”

伊利亚没回答，康纳睁开眼睛看着他。伊利亚的视线并不在康纳身上，但康纳仍能看出他的眼中尽是悲伤。

“我能说些什么呢，康纳？你不记得我了，你对我没有任何感情了。要是我在我们第一次见面时就把我们过去的关系告诉你，你和安德森副队长肯定会以为我疯了。”

康纳无言辩驳。他们以前都觉得伊利亚是个怪人，还有点神经兮兮的。好吧，其实是汉克觉得他有些神经兮兮的，康纳则是在初次见到伊利亚时就被他深深吸引了。虽然他一开始因为伊利亚强迫他用枪抵着克洛伊的头这件事而耿耿于怀，但他现在知道那是克洛伊的主意，康纳不禁想象着伊利亚害怕他会真的开枪。尽管康纳知道伊利亚肯定能如他说的那样修好克洛伊，他还是觉得伊利亚并不愿意让克洛伊身临险境，他更不会从中取乐。

“我明白。”康纳继续说道。“但在我们见过彼此之后，你一直都有机会告诉我，你为什么没说？”

伊利亚叹口气，似乎耸了耸肩地抬起手。

“也许是我太傻，觉得如果我给出足够多的提示，你就能想起我了。”

康纳感觉自己像被揍了一拳似的。那就是了，伊利亚想让他回归原本的那个自己，那个他曾经熟识、曾经深爱的康纳。但康纳不再是原本的那个自己了，他也不想再变回那个康纳了。

伊利亚肯定是看懂了康纳脸上的表情，他迅速摇摇头，想做些解释。

“说实话，康纳，我想让你记起原来的自己，我想让我们回归我们原本的样子，但我与你相处的时间越长，我越能清楚地意识到那是不可能的。我明白并且接受你不记得我这个事实，但是……尽管如此，我还是爱你。”

在伊利亚说出那几个词的时候，康纳觉得自己的呼吸都停止了，他双目润湿，翻涌的情绪让他一时难以承受。

伊利亚爱他。但他还是得弄清楚一点。“我不再是原来的那个我了，伊利亚，而且……我也不想再变回原来那样了，你能接受吗？你会爱现在的这个我吗？”康纳问道，语气间是浓烈的情绪。

“康纳……我从来没跟任何人说过爱这个字眼，甚至在多年前我都没向当时的你说起过。康纳，现在的你见过我的许多模样，而我从未让任何人见过我的那些样子。你见过我意气风发的样子，也……见过我最落魄时的样子，但你还是接纳我了。你既宽容又有耐心，而你完全不必那么对我的。我知道自己有多惹人厌，我自傲自大，还总耍小孩子脾气，但你一直都想陪在我身边，你并不想从我这里得到任何东西，只想要我本人。所以，是的，康纳，我能接受现在的你，我不在乎你有没有以前的记忆，要是你愿意，你可以销毁那些记忆，我们再也不谈那些过往。康纳，如果你愿意……我希望我们可以重新开始，因为……如果你愿意的话，我无比希望我们能重新开始。”

伊利亚语气颤抖，几乎是在呢喃了。

那一刻康纳意识到伊利亚就如他一样害怕，但他们害怕的并不是同一件事。伊利亚向康纳展露了内心，他给了康纳选择，让他决定他们感情的走向，而无论康纳的选择为何，他都会全然接受。

康纳思索了一会，然后他看向伊利亚。他走向站在他面前的那个人，两人长久地凝视彼此，随后康纳低头轻吻伊利亚的嘴唇。

康纳感觉到伊利亚抵着他的双唇颤抖地舒了一口气，又像是发出了一阵难以置信的轻笑。他怯怯地伸出手轻抚康纳的脸颊，轻柔地回吻。两人双唇交合，这感觉新奇却又熟悉。

康纳双手揽住伊利亚的腰，将他拉近。他听到伊利亚愉悦地轻哼一声，康纳感觉自己的身体像是着了火。他停下了这个吻，面对着伊利亚燃着欲火却依然清冷的目光。伊利亚露出一抹浅笑。

“我已经很久都没有过这种感觉了。”伊利亚低语道。康纳看向伊利亚，收紧了放在他腰际的手，伊利亚的双手落在康纳的手臂上。

“很晚了，康纳，我们大概也该休息了。”伊利亚声音轻颤，而那并不是出于恐惧或痛苦。康纳又接到了一条系统温度激增的警告。

“我不想休息。”康纳轻声说道，把伊利亚拉得更近。

康纳听到伊利亚喘息了一下。“呃，那，那你想干什么，康纳？”

康纳的视线落在了伊利亚的嘴唇上。

“你。”

没再多说一个字，康纳猛地倾过身，再次攫取伊利亚的嘴唇。他感觉不一样了，更急切了……更饥渴了。像是他想要彻底吃掉伊利亚似的，如果他能吞掉他，他会的，他要彻底接纳伊利亚直到两人成为一体。

康纳将伊利亚抵在门上，砰地关上了门。他摸索着门锁，在终于找到了之后咔哒一声锁上了门。伊利亚在他身边低喘着，康纳感觉到一阵性奋，胯部一阵刺痛，他的舌头滑进了伊利亚的嘴里。康纳无视了所有他接收到的警告，任由自己享受着两人唇舌交缠的感觉。

康纳最终停下了这个吻，一路向下吻着伊利亚的脖子。康纳不知道他在做什么，他从没做过这种事，至少他自己不记得这么做过，康纳只是单纯地遵循本能。伊利亚愉悦的喘息声刺激着他继续，康纳的手滑进那人的衬衫里，触及肌肤。伊利亚很快就把衬衫脱掉扔在了地上。康纳探索着，舌尖游移在那人的身体上。康纳尝不出任何味道，他只分析出那人皮肤上的化学物质，所以他干脆自行想象那人的味道。康纳吻遍伊利亚全身，想要占有他全身的每一寸地方。伊利亚的手插进康纳的头发里，因康纳的舔舐和轻咬而轻声咒骂着。伊利亚将康纳推开，他拽住了康纳的衣角，把他的衬衫脱了下来。

伊利亚做了同样的事，勾勒、感受、爱抚着康纳全身。康纳闭上眼睛沉醉于这样的感觉中，一切都如此新奇，他惊异于自己所感受到的欢愉。伊利亚向下亲吻着他的身体，然后他跪在康纳面前，脸颊就在康纳鼓起的胯部边。伊利亚拉开了他的裤链，康纳感觉到自己的脉搏调节器愈发加速了。

“伊利亚……”康纳清清嗓子，他的声音支离破碎。“伊利亚，你不必那么做。”

伊利亚抬头看他，目光透过细密的睫毛。康纳感觉自己的呼吸再次停止了，他很高兴自己不用真正呼吸，因为他都不知道该怎么吸气了。

“嘘，康纳，你只需享受就行了。”

伊利亚拽下碍事的裤子，一口含住康纳，康纳觉得自己的系统要故障了。他咬着自己的拳头，咬得上面的皮肤层都消退了。伊利亚动了起来，康纳捂住嘴想掩盖自己欢愉的喘息声。这实在是让他难以承受了，要是伊利亚不停下来，康纳不知道自己还能不能把持住。

“伊利亚，求你……你必须，必，须……”康纳因为喘息而说不出话。“我不想……还不想！”康纳觉得自己的语气变得有些烦躁了，幸好伊利亚还算怜惜他，又来了几次后就放了他。

伊利亚向上亲吻着康纳的身体，然后吻到他的嘴唇。康纳拉着他走向床边，他停下了这个吻然后看着伊利亚的眼睛。

“你感觉还好吗？”康纳问道，一只手轻抚伊利亚的伤口。伤口愈合得很好，但康纳知道伊利亚还没彻底痊愈，他还能站起来走动就已经是个奇迹了。这也表明了伊利亚有很强的恢复能力。

“其实，我觉得我没法做上面的那个……至少现在不行。”

康纳点点头，他再次吻上伊利亚的嘴唇，这次很轻柔。欲火仍在，但那团火要比之前小一些了。康纳要小心对待伊利亚，毕竟他是人类，而且，噢，脆弱易碎，而康纳想要打碎他。

康纳把伊利亚压在床上，然后轻轻爬到他身上。他均匀分散着自己的重量，这样自己就不会完全压在伊利亚身上了。康纳吻了他很长时间，然后他停下那个吻，脱掉了他们身上的衣服。

康纳想用点时间好好探索伊利亚的身体，但他知道他们两个人现在都很没耐心。康纳转而启动了自我清洁功能，口中渗出了唾液，他将手指伸进嘴里，彻底濡湿，然后他将手指伸向伊利亚张开的两腿间，开始扩张他。在康纳这么做时，伊利亚一直亲吻着他，康纳能感觉到伊利亚慢慢放松着张开了自己。伊利亚的呻吟声很快就带上了几分不耐烦，康纳也一样，他啐了些唾液到掌心然后在自己的分身上抹开，他让自己无视那份愉悦。他又揉搓了几下，只是以防万一。然后康纳让自己抵住伊利亚的入口，他看向伊利亚的眼睛，他眼中纯粹的爱慕让康纳的呼吸都停止了。伊利亚用目光示意他继续，康纳再次亲吻他，然后向前推进。

康纳停下这个吻，咬住嘴唇，环绕着他的紧致感让他差点缴械，伊利亚要比他想得更好地接纳着他。伊利亚低沉地喘息着，吸气呼气，他接纳着康纳，脸上并未有一丝不适的神情。康纳完全进入后，他停顿一下看向伊利亚。他想象不到自己居然能和他走到这一步，伊利亚睁开眼睛回应着他的目光，康纳觉得自己是不会再呼吸了。他伸手取下了伊利亚的发绳，让他深棕色的头发散落在床单上，散落在他苍白又美丽的皮肤上。

“康，康纳，如果你现在能动一动，那我感激不尽。”伊利亚的语气中充满欲望，康纳也有同样的感受。他试探着挺动了一下，伊利亚轻哼了一声。

康纳的嘴唇再次与伊利亚的双唇触碰，然后他开始有节奏地挺动起来。康纳继续抽插了几分钟，气喘吁吁的两人紧紧抓着对方，全然沉浸在对方为自己带来的这份感觉之中，屋内回荡着两人的呻吟声。康纳随时注意着分寸，毕竟伊利亚还在康复期，但这实在需要极大的自控力，而康纳每挺动一次，伊利亚就越发紧贴着他，这更是让康纳觉得难上加难。

他们想让这一刻无限延长，但他们总要到达终点，这份欢愉终究无法永续。康纳感觉到一阵他从未感受过的压力在他的腹部积聚，他喘息了一下，朝前倾过身，脸颊埋在伊利亚汗津津的脖子边。

伊利亚咒骂着，每次挺动都让他的欢愉几乎到达临界点，突然间一切都爆发了，伊利亚绷紧了身子，在欢愉的高潮猛然拍击他时咬紧了嘴唇。康纳感觉到伊利亚的内壁紧紧地钳住了自己，他低吼一声，再也无法控制，高潮袭来，他感觉自己就像被车撞了一样。康纳咬着伊利亚的脖子，极力保持安静。高潮来得快去得快，康纳回过神来，他轻轻舔舐着自己留下的牙印，这无疑要留下淤青了，但康纳根本不在乎，他想让全世界都看到他将伊利亚标记为自己的人。康纳在伊利亚沉重的喘息声中等待着，他感觉到莫名的占有欲，他曾被迫与伊利亚分离，他绝不会让这种事再发生。

“我爱你。”康纳呢喃道，气喘吁吁，他的系统正在通风。伊利亚闭着眼睛朝他微笑。康纳知道他肯定累极了，这两天他都没怎么睡个好觉。

伊利亚伸出手臂环住康纳，双手抚上他的后背，他将康纳拉近，在他的眉间落下一个吻。

“我也爱你，康纳。”

康纳微笑着看着伊利亚立即昏睡了过去，一阵保护欲油然而生，就好像伊利亚是什么珍贵的宝石，而康纳一定要护他周全。

也许对于康纳来说，伊利亚就是那么珍贵。

康纳知道他们必须清理一下自己，伊利亚并没有仿生人的自我清洁功能，但康纳觉得这栋楼里应该没有浴室，于是康纳决定还是暂时放着不管了。他稍后会起来找点合适的东西给伊利亚清理一下的，但现在，单是看着伊利亚熟睡他就已经很满足了。

康纳在伊利亚的脖子上落下一个吻。


	23. 第二十三章        行动计划

星期日  早上7:00

马库斯的身体依然因之前他与赛门共度的美妙时刻而刺痛着。一切都太热烈了，他们全程都保持着连接，全身心地感受着对方，那是他们从未感受过的强烈情绪。在那之后马库斯一直都醒着，他没法关机。他凝视赛门许久，觉得没有人能比赛门更完美了。他真的太幸运了。

趁着赛门休眠，马库斯任由自己的思绪游离，他并没有特别思考些什么，只是想些有的没的。短时间内发生了太多事，让人很难相信之前的那场革命才过去了三个月的时间。马库斯觉得自己放佛抗争了多年，虽然他不可能在生理上感受到倦怠，但他的内心已是疲累不堪。马库斯以前不理解人类度假的意义何在，卡尔过去总是会提起，但他们从未度过假。不过，现在他明白人类为什么会休假了，是为了恢复精力。马库斯非常想放个假，如果他们能活着熬过这道难关，他绝对要去休个假，他要带上赛门，选个地方然后就出发。

马库斯并没有什么实在的计划。虽然卡尔曾提起过要去度假，但从没谈起过旅行的事，所以马库斯也从来没在意过这种事。卡尔曾经谈起他对巴黎的喜爱，嗯……他曾经谈起过自己对年轻时在巴黎遇到的某位女性的喜爱。马库斯记得那次卡尔含沙射影地说个没完，马库斯第一次感觉到了尴尬。卡尔看出了马库斯的尴尬，还是说个不停，就为了逗他。早在马库斯察觉之前，卡尔就已经知道他成为了异常仿生人。

马库斯想如果那位老人有机会可以见到赛门，他对赛门会有什么看法。在感染病毒之前，马库斯曾向赛门提起过卡尔会很喜欢他的。马库斯对此毫不怀疑，但他还是很好奇卡尔具体会说些什么。他知道卡尔会没完没了地逗他，那是本性使然。卡尔总念叨着希望马库斯能找到一个可以共度余生的人，他似乎总是会忘记马库斯是个仿生人。

其实马库斯想知道卡尔对所有人的意见，对乔许，对诺斯，还有对康纳。要是他再见到卡姆斯基先生，他会作何反应？他们以前似乎关系亲密，亲密到卡姆斯基先生愿意大费周章制造出马库斯送给那位老人。马库斯好奇卡尔以前有没有怀念他与卡姆斯基先生一起共度的那些时光。卡尔以前从来没提起过他，这是自然，但马库斯知道这其实都是卡姆斯基先生的意思。那人才思聪颖，很可能曾经暗示过当时潜藏的危险，这也解释了为什么卡尔总是把马库斯藏在家里，除非必要，他几乎不怎么出门。那时的马库斯还没有怀疑过自己与世隔绝的生活，但现在他了解了自己的独特之处，之前的一切就都说得通了。马库斯很少需要检修，他也不怎么下载更新。更新的这部分很大程度要归功于卡姆斯基先生为他装载的系统，可能在他毫无察觉的情况下，更新就自动完成了。其余的都是卡尔亲自动手，卡姆斯基先生在隐居山中之前肯定是教会了他简单的维修步骤，卡尔则会让马库斯自行进行日常体检还有检修扫描。

马库斯很好奇当卡姆斯基先生不得不抹去他的记忆时，卡尔作何感想。马库斯从未有过卡尔待他不好的记忆，就马库斯的记忆来看，卡尔对他一直都很友善。马库斯好奇他们从前在一起生活时，一切又是什么样的光景。

马库斯勾起嘴角扯出个勉强的笑容。现在思考这些毫无裨益，那都是过去的事了，他需要着眼于当下。马库斯惊讶地发现念及卡尔的离去已经不像以前那样让他伤心了，他还是非常想念卡尔，他还是很爱卡尔，但现在当他想起卡尔时，心中已经没有了以往的那份沉重。马库斯只当他自己这是开始从那件事中走出来了。也许等着一切结束，他会打电话给里奥，一起追忆卡尔，同时也试着更深入地了解一下里奥。马库斯其实并没有多少与里奥的美好回忆，他希望假以时日，这一切能有所改变。

赛门在他身边翻个身，轻哼了一声。他睁开了那双美丽的蓝眼睛，带着温和的微笑看向马库斯。他继续挪着身子钻进马库斯怀里，马库斯把他拉近。

“早上好。”赛门说道。

马库斯微笑。“早上好。”他回应道。

赛门叹口气。“我真想在这儿躺一整天。”

马库斯也这么想，但他们都知道目前这是不可能的。马库斯必须联系总统，然后他们还要照看大楼里的那三个人类。

马库斯已经等不及他们可以在床上躺一整天这样的日子到来了。等那天到来，也没有什么叫菲利普·塞莫尔那样可怕的人来妨碍他们了。马库斯下定决心要迎接这样的一天。

“等这一切结束，我们就去度假。”马库斯坚定地说道。

赛门被逗乐似的朝他挑眉。“真的吗？”赛门问道，手指勾勒着马库斯肩膀上的点点雀斑。

马库斯点点头。“真的，你有什么想去的地方吗？无论是哪里，我们都可以去。”

赛门笑了。“并没有，马库斯，我从来没想过这种事，我从来没想过我可以环游世界。”赛门咬着嘴唇陷入沉思。“我以前的主人曾提起过罗马，他说那里有最美的景色和最好吃的美食。既然我们不需要吃东西，那我想我们看看风景就很好了。”

马库斯微蹙着眉听着赛门提起他以前的生活，这是他第一次这样随意地提起自己的过去，这让马库斯想起了赛门以前从不谈及自己过去的原因。马库斯压下了逐渐积聚的怒气，他现在不愿意想那些事。现在，他只想与赛门共同憧憬他们的未来，放佛现在并没有什么邪恶的公司盘旋在他们头顶。

“罗马听起来不错。卡尔曾经说起过他对巴黎的喜爱，他说起过埃菲尔铁塔，他在那里遇到了一位女士，不过我就不跟你说那个故事了，省得你尴尬，没必要让你经历我经历过的伤害。”马库斯咧嘴笑着，赛门大笑起来，天，他笑起来太好看了。马库斯想永远都能听他这样大笑。

赛门用头顶蹭蹭马库斯的下巴。“嗯，也许我们可以两个地方都去，我们可以组团去罗马，如果我们能逃出模控生命的魔爪，我们都需要度个假。”

马库斯又皱起眉。这可是个大前提， ** **如果**** 他们能逃出模控生命的魔爪。马库斯想让自己相信他们所有人都能幸存，但他所知晓的现实则表明，任何人随时都会死。不，现在他可不要想这个。

“然后，”赛门继续说道，“我和你可以去巴黎，那里本来就是浪漫之都，要不我们试试看你能不能俘获我的心？”

马库斯突然玩心大起。他迅速让两人翻个身，把赛门按在床上。赛门因为他突然的举动而哈哈大笑起来。马库斯吻遍他的脸颊。

“我似乎已经俘获你的心了。”马库斯厚着脸皮说道。

赛门翻个白眼，但他的笑容表明着他真实的想法。“嗯，我猜你是吧。我大概需要再确认一下。”

马库斯微笑，笑意更深。他俯下身轻吻赛门的脖子，同时褪去了自己嘴唇周围的皮肤层，赛门也褪去了他自己的皮肤层。赛门轻喘时，马库斯抵着他的脖子轻笑，他一路轻吻着赛门的脖子一直吻到他的下颌，然后吻到赛门的嘴唇。赛门抬起身去吻他，但马库斯没让他起身，赛门撅了噘嘴。马库斯继续亲吻着赛门的脸颊，吻到他的鼻子，他吻着赛门的鼻尖，赛门微笑起来。马库斯吻着赛门的鼻梁，在他的眉心落下一吻，在吻过赛门闭上的眼睛之后亲吻他的眉梢。马库斯亲吻过赛门的另一只眼睛然后转向他的耳际，他试探地轻咬了一下耳垂，赛门美妙地轻喘一声，马库斯的体内再次燃起渴望赛门的欲火。他吻回赛门的下颌，最后又一次吻上他的嘴唇。马库斯在唇瓣间逗留些许，他看着那一片皮肤层慢慢褪去，然后他俯下身，吻上赛门的双唇。

他们只短暂地亲吻了一下，敲门声就响起了。马库斯结束了这个吻，几乎是瘫倒在赛门身上，他抱怨地哼了一声。赛门大笑着抱住他。

“该回到现实世界啦。”马库斯坐起身，前额抵着赛门的额头。

“我保证一切不会永远都这样，赛门。”

赛门伸出手轻抚他的脸颊，双唇迅速掠过马库斯的嘴唇，又是一阵敲门声，这次更急促了。马库斯从赛门身上爬下来，然后开始迅速穿衣服。赛门起身也开始穿衣服。敲门声越来越急促，马库斯辨认出了乔许的声音。马库斯确认两人都穿戴得体后打开了门。

乔许看上去松了一口气，同时又一脸惊恐！

“总算开门了！马库斯，楼下大厅里有两个成年人类和一个人类小孩，我们完全不知道他们是谁。诺斯叫了警卫把他们围住了！他们说是你让他们待在这里的，但诺斯不信，也不愿意放他们走！她有枪，马库斯！你现在就得下楼去！”

马库斯揉了揉眼睛。很显然他之前没考虑周全。乔许和诺斯根本不知道发生了什么事，除了那名为警探缝合肩膀的仿生人以外，没有人知道他们的身份。竟然是诺斯发现了他们，可真是“幸运”啊。马库斯都能想象到她现在的想法了。马库斯和赛门真的是考虑不周。

“见鬼！”马库斯抱怨一声。

他都没顾上穿鞋，赤着脚就跑出了屋子，他必须要在事态升级为暴力事件之前加以制止。马库斯冲进电梯，赛门和乔许紧跟其后，他们焦急地等着电梯到达目的地。马库斯试着给楼下的诺斯发送一条信息，他却反而感觉到一阵尖锐的疼痛，他皱起脸。呃，这可不是什么好事。马库斯冲出了电梯，迎上了激烈的话语。

“听着你这个疯子，我已经告诉你我们来这里的目的了，现在快他妈把枪从我脸前边儿挪开！”

“去你妈的蛋！你以为我会相信你编的故事吗！在我朝你这个混蛋开枪之前，你最好跟我说实话！”

马库斯呻吟一声。怎么偏偏就是诺斯发现了他们！但他必须承认就算是在情况最糟糕的时候，诺斯也表现得很坚强而且无所畏惧。

马库斯强行挤进警卫之间，看到他来，警卫们都放下了手中的武器。马库斯站在诺斯和三个人类之间，后者看上去对眼前的情况一脸不悦。那两个人类看上去非常暴躁了，而那个男孩则明显很害怕。这样对获取他们的信任毫无助益。

“所有人放下枪！没事的，他们是朋友！”至少马库斯希望他们是。

诺斯瞪了他们一眼，然后微微放低了枪口。“马库斯，他们是谁？”

马库斯慢慢伸出手压低了诺斯的枪，他一会得把枪收走，但现在她太过警惕，马库斯还没法拿走。其余的仿生人都跟着放下了枪。

“说来话长，但他们并不是敌人，是我让他们待在这里的。”马库斯态度坚决地说道。

诺斯依然怒视着那位警探，但她还是选择相信马库斯。她把手枪放回枪带上，马库斯纳闷她怎么会有那个东西，她又不是值班警卫。不过鉴于她迅速控制住了现场，并随即将入侵者包围起来，马库斯觉得是不是该让她加入值班警卫的队伍。她之前总这么要求，马库斯得和她谈谈，听听她的想法。

马库斯转向室内的人类，他们都警惕地盯着他。马库斯举起手安慰他们。

“很抱歉发生了这样的事，他们不知道你们的身份，我想你肯定能理解我们现在有些草木皆兵。”

那位警探咂咂嘴。“见的什么鬼啊！他丫的康纳人呢，我们下楼就是来找他的！然后这个疯婆子就把我们拦住了，还叫人围了我们！”

“你再叫我一声疯婆子试试！”诺斯喊道。

“疯婆子！现在回答我的问题！”那名警探大吼道。

“你他妈的——”

“ ** **够了**** ！”

室内一片寂静。很多仿生人都面带震惊之色看着马库斯，而马库斯意识到他们以前从没见过他怒吼的样子。诺斯立即就安静下来了，艾伦队长捏着警探未受伤的那边肩膀，两人无声地交换了个眼神，那个眼神表明两人对彼此的肢体语言烂熟于心。警探翻个白眼，他依然瞪着眼睛，但看上去冷静下来了。小男孩伊森搓着手来回晃着身子，看上去很难过的样子。

马库斯看了一眼赛门，然后朝男孩的方向示意了一下。赛门点点头走向男孩，他在孩子面前俯下身微笑。“你好，亲爱的，我们去给你找点吃的怎么样？”

艾伦队长皱起眉。“你别想带他去任何地方，我在哪儿，他就在哪儿。”

赛门皱着眉直起身，双手抚上男孩的肩膀。“他现在非常紧张，我还看出来他很饿了，这种情况下，待在这里对他没有好处，别担心……我不会伤害他的。”

那位队长还想说点什么，但当男孩抓住赛门伸出的手时，队长还是闭上了嘴。

“好的，”赛门带着那个孩子离开了，马库斯开口道，“警探和队长，你们两位还需要什么吗？”

“康纳死哪里去了？！要是我非得跟你们这群混蛋搭话，那是不是总得找个我认识的？”警探啐道。马库斯现在知道自己是真的不喜欢这个人了。

马库斯耸耸肩。“他可能还在休眠，不过如果你有非常重要的事，那我们可以去找他。”

警探嗤声笑道，“噢那还真是对不起了，我以为你们这群混蛋正被邪恶的公司追杀呢，这会儿抓紧时间打瞌睡可真是头等大事。”

马库斯舔舔牙齿。康纳究竟是什么和这个人相处的？！

“有什么我们能帮得上忙的吗？”马库斯问道，同时竭力保持语气平和。

警探换了个站姿，眯起双眼看着马库斯，就好像站在马库斯面前让自己很不舒服似的。

“赶紧他丫的把康纳叫到这儿来，到时候再说。”

马库斯忍住一声叹息，他已经能预见到这会是漫长的一天。

“乔许，能不能请你去找康纳，告诉他……他的同事想和他谈谈。”马库斯语气紧绷地说道。他忍受过很多无礼的人，但这个人着实挑战着他的极限。

乔许露出不舒服的表情，他还在为自己指责康纳为模控生命公司卖命这件事而愧疚，但他还是点点头照做了。马库斯转身面对着室内的警卫们。

“所有人现在都回到各自的岗位上去吧，这里交给我。”

所有人点头服从了马库斯的解散命令，按照他说的离开了。马库斯随后转向诺斯，她还瞪着那位警探。马库斯能理解她的愤怒，但他现在真的不想处理这种事。那两个人类该暗自庆幸，要是诺斯还是以前的老样子，她也许会问都不问就朝他们开枪的。她在成长，在进步，马库斯为此感到骄傲。

“诺斯，能把枪给我吗？”马库斯语气温和地问道。

诺斯朝他蹙眉。“为什么？”

马库斯忍住又一声叹息。“大楼内非警卫人员均不得佩枪，除了康纳，你知道这点的。”

诺斯翻个白眼。“那就让我加入警卫队。”

马库斯朝她皱起眉，现在可没空处理这种事。他满怀期待地伸出手。

“拜托你了，诺斯。”

诺斯瞪着他，恼怒地抿紧嘴唇，然后她把枪交给了他。马库斯还想知道她是从哪里搞到枪的，他们可不会随处乱放枪支。

“谢谢你，诺斯。”这次马库斯舒出了那口气。

一大早碰到这种事可真是够呛，而马库斯还得去联络总统。他要怎么向她解释现在的情况？马库斯也在纳闷为什么一直没收到过她的消息，也没听到那项法案的任何风声，现在的话，她怎么也该把法案提交国会了。马库斯猜是因为反仿生人组织还有模控生命晚宴枪击事件的缘故，相关的新闻可能被这些事件盖过去了。但那也没道理，那样的事怎么也该铺天盖地的上新闻了。马库斯依然不知道当下的情况应该向她透露几分。马库斯虽然信任她，但他不信任她身边的那些人。他根本不知道哪些是塞莫尔的人。

“马库斯！”

马库斯转身看见赛门带着满眼的担忧站在大厅里，他胃里一沉。

“出什么事了，赛门？”

“你现在就得来看看新闻，你不会相信模控生命做了什么。”

噢见鬼的。

***

星期日    早上7:30

康纳为伊利亚清理过之后，他决定看着伊利亚睡觉。到目前为止，康纳已经看过很多次伊利亚睡觉的样子了。伊利亚中枪住院时，还有康纳第一次受命保护他，在他的宾馆房间时。每次康纳都因各种不同的原因看着伊利亚睡觉，而他总觉得自己像个变态。不过现在他没有那种感觉了。现在，康纳觉得自己是在纵情享受他此前一直不让自己享受的事情。

伊利亚的睡相看上去毫无戒备，他还是一副像是在打量批判人的样子，但他……样子更柔和了。就好像他是在挑逗……在诱惑人一样。康纳看着伊利亚，捋过他额前的头发，惊奇地发现了几缕掺杂在深棕色发丝间的灰发。他细细打量着伊利亚。康纳喜欢伊利亚现在长出的轻微胡茬，他一直都没时间好好刮刮胡子。康纳享受着这一刻，他能够看到伊利亚卸下防备的样子，他也很高兴伊利亚允许他这么做。伊利亚完全接纳了他，这让康纳非常高兴。要康纳说实话，要是伊利亚拒绝了自己，他其实也不知道该怎么办。不过他觉得自己应该不会做什么傻事，但他觉得自己也不可能会彻底放下这件事。

康纳摇摇头。他不需要去思考那些可能性，他和伊利亚现在已经在一起了，这就是最重要的。

等到了适合打电话的时间，康纳不再盯着伊利亚，开始试着给汉克打电话。他直接被转接到了语音信箱。康纳不明白了，汉克总是早上六点起床的，除非前一晚喝酒了。不接电话不是他的风格，尤其是不接康纳的电话。康纳让自己不要在这个想法上停留太久。汉克昨晚很可能是喝酒了，或者他可能已经在局里了，正忙着工作。康纳的手指紧张地颤抖着，他咬着嘴唇。汉克不接电话可以有很多合理的原因，康纳只是反应过度而已。他打算再等等，然后再打过去试试。

伊利亚在康纳身边翻了个身，康纳眨着眼睛。伊利亚眨眨眼睛打了个哈欠，他伸手揉着眼睛，翻过身面对着康纳。

“几点了？”他问道，声音有些沙哑。他还是很累。

康纳迅速查看了一下时间。“早上七点四十五。”

伊利亚呻吟一声，双手搓着脸。“该死，还很早呢，我觉得自己根本就没睡着。这天儿能不能再黑一次？”

康纳忍不住微笑起来。无需睡眠是仿生人的优势，虽然关机休眠也不错，能让仿生人的处理器歇一歇，但对仿生人来说，睡眠是不必要的。

“很不幸，那是不可能的，伊利亚。”

伊利亚轻哼一声，轻轻打了一下康纳的肩膀，彻底翻过身来看着他。

“我在开玩笑呢，康纳，我们真的得提升一下你的幽默感了。”

康纳微笑，他伸出手把伊利亚散落的发丝拢到耳后。“我也是在开玩笑，伊利亚。”

伊利亚翻了个白眼。“那也许我该提升我的幽默感了。”伊利亚上下打量了康纳一阵子。“有什么烦心事吗，康纳？”

伊利亚注意到了他身上有什么不对，这让康纳感觉很暖心。不过他不应该感到惊讶的，即使是在……这一切发生之前……伊利亚也能一眼看穿他。

“其实也没什么，我只是有些疑神疑鬼罢了。我给汉克打了电话但他没接。”

伊利亚点点头，看上去是在强忍哈欠。“你再给他打过吗？”

康纳摇摇头。“我打算打的，但我决定还是先等等。有时候他喝多了不会立即接电话，也可能是他已经在警局了。他很有可能只是决定早早去上班而已。”

伊利亚把玩着康纳微卷的头发。“对于最后那一部分，你似乎并不确定。”他评价道。

因为康纳就是不确定。他有种出事了的感觉。伊利亚轻抚他的脸颊。

“康纳，如果你那么担心的话，那就再给他打个电话。”他说道。

康纳想再等等，但他还是听从了伊利亚的建议。康纳等了许久，铃声响了又响，然后他被转接进了语音信箱。康纳沮丧地挂断了电话，皱起眉来。他不想过早地下结论。这件事有很多解释，有很多符合逻辑的解释。他不必惊惶。

伊利亚在他身边动了动，一只胳膊撑着床直起身。“你想去看看他吗？”他建议道。

康纳想去，但他想让自己安下心，自己只是想多了。模控生命没理由去找汉克的麻烦，康纳已经竭尽全力不让他也搅进来了。就模控生命所知，康纳都不是他的同事了。没人知道汉克与耶利哥有这层联系，除了警局的人没人知道——

康纳僵住了。他想起了命运的话，警方高层是塞莫尔的常客。命运有可能指的是任何一座城市的任何一支警队，但要是底特律警局也牵涉其中了呢。那就能说得通了。命运说许多仿生人失踪的案子都不明原因地被忽略了。但是，如果事实的确如此，如果富勒队长真的是模控生命的人，那他为什么要把那些案子派给康纳？康纳不想这么说，但他不能排除这种可能性，现在他们不能相信耶利哥以外的任何人。

“康纳，如果你想去看他，我不会介意的。我在这里很安全，而且你肯定也能自己处理好一切。虽然我们把他的车停在了一个街区以外的地方，那里还是挺偏僻的。扫描一下车牌倒是就能知道车主是谁，不过车停那没动，也不是什么好事。”

康纳觉得自己的系统核心都凝固了。之前一时匆忙，他把汉克的车给忘了！他怎么能做出这么蠢的事情！这不就等于把汉克做成了靶子！他必须去看看汉克的情况！

康纳迅速亲了一下伊利亚的嘴唇，然后爬下床抓起衣服。他迅速穿好衣服，然后转身面对伊利亚，他也起来穿衣服了。那人正捋着头发，嘴里咬着发绳。

“我——”

伊利亚抬手打断了他的话。他用发绳绑住头发。

“你不必作解释，康纳，他对你来说就像是家人，模控生命无疑会以此来对付你。”伊利亚目光柔和，“等你回来的时候，我还会在这里的……只要你保证你会回来。”

康纳微笑起来。他点点头，打开门之后往外冲，他猛地一停，差点撞上乔许。

“康纳！”他大喊道。乔许伸出手，好像已经准备好接住康纳，以防两人摔倒。康纳停了下来，乔许来这里只可能是来找自己的。乔许为什么要来找他？

“我在，乔许。”康纳尽力让自己的声音别那么不耐烦，但他的心绪已经飘得很远了，一直在胡思乱想汉克可能遇到的各种可怕情况。

乔许扫了一眼屋里，看到了屋里只穿着内裤的伊利亚，乔许吓了一跳。乔许的脸颊微蓝，他移开视线，尽量不去看伊利亚。

“呃，康纳，楼下有人要你下去，马库斯让我来找你。”

康纳眨眨眼。他想不到目前马库斯找自己有什么事。“我有急事，我觉得汉克现在可能需要我，那事不能等等吗？”

乔许皱起嘴。“我觉得不行，康纳。马库斯刚阻止了一起谋杀未遂，与诺斯和三个人类有关。有个特别没礼貌的说他只想跟你谈。”

康纳皱起眉。那肯定就是盖文了，他为什么一定要找康纳谈？康纳想不到原因，要他说实话，他其实真的不想听盖文说话，无论他要说些什么。他每天对盖文的忍耐是有限度的，再说他还没从昨晚的事情中彻底恢复过来。

康纳有些焦躁不安了。汉克那边还能等吗？此时此刻他可能身陷危险之中，但他也可能一点事都没有，康纳只是杯弓蛇影。康纳叹口气，不管怎么样，他都得等出租车到这里来，因为他见鬼的把汉克的车给忘了！

“好吧，带我去见他们。”康纳边说边叫了一辆出租车。

伊利亚迅速穿好了衣服，他们一起下楼到了大厅。幸运的是康纳住得不高。康纳的手在身侧不安地颤抖着。一大早就一大堆事可真是好极了，他们真是不得片刻喘息。

康纳轻微颤抖了一下，他感觉到一只手轻轻地碰着他的手，一根食指勾住了他的小指。康纳回头看到正看着他的伊利亚，那人装作什么事都没有的样子。康纳微笑起来，感觉自己放松了些许。

“康纳，既然我们现在在这里……我想说，我很抱歉我之前说了那些话，我不是真心的。”

康纳完全都不会为他之前的指责而难过了。“没关系，乔许。”康纳简单说道。

“啊，好……呃，行吧。”乔许说道，他尴尬地转过脸面对着电梯门。康纳微笑起来，他觉得乔许这是尴尬了。

电梯终于减速停了下来。康纳走出电梯，乔许跟在他身后。康纳脚步急促，想以此表明他离开这里是有紧急事件要处理。

他们并没有像康纳想的那样去会议室，而是去了休息室。康纳、乔许还有伊利亚走进屋看见马库斯、赛门、诺斯、那个孩子伊森、里德警探还有艾伦队长都在屋里抬头盯着墙上的电视。所有人看上去都忧心忡忡，但马库斯的表情是最凝重的。

“马库斯？”康纳说道，新闻女主播恰好再次开口。

“……重复一遍，这是最新消息，模控生命新任总裁菲利普·塞莫尔刚刚发表声明，称模控生命全力支持仿生人以及他们争取自由的事业。公司总裁菲利普·塞莫尔同时表示模控生命愿意尽一切可能帮助仿生人，他也提到了模控生命将发布一种名为RK900的全新型号仿生人，他表示模控生命希望能够协助警方帮助仿生人融入工作岗位。模控生命已经向军方售出了二十万台新型仿生人，并向底特律警察部门以及特警队派遣了以多个小组为单位的新型仿生人……”

康纳眨眨眼……搞什么鬼。

这些完全都没道理。为什么模控生命突然就表示他们支持仿生人和他们的事业了？他们此前所做的一切，康纳他们搜集到的所有指向他们的证据，一切都与他们现在的行为互相矛盾。如果要公开表示自己对仿生人的支持，那为什么一开始还要制造病毒来绑架并控制数百名仿生人？为什么菲利普·塞莫尔要建立仿生人贩卖链？他很显然不顾仿生人的死活。这件事哪里不对。康纳不知道是不是他们昨晚的行动逼得菲利普·塞莫尔做出反应了。康纳不清楚，但他知道一点，模控生命在预谋着什么事，既然他们已经上了电视，那这件事很快就要发生了。

问题是，他们究竟要干什么？

康纳没法把这些碎片线索都拼在一起。

马库斯关掉了电视，他挠着头转过身面对着屋里的所有人。“我真的不知道该说什么，很显然模控生命在预谋什么事。”

康纳咬着腮帮子，他转过身面对盖文。

“里德警探，我得知你要与我谈谈。”

警探翻个白眼。

“对，混蛋，就是你刚才听到的那些事！我一小时前收到邮件，我们所有人都要到警局报到并参加简报会，以此‘接纳’那些仿生人进入警察队伍。还有就是，很显然这周三有一场关于仿生人的和平抗议集会，模控生命的总裁菲利普·塞莫尔明确要求底特律警局的所有警员当日必须到场保证集会正常进行，确保反仿生人组织的抗议者们不会去捣乱。”

康纳点点头。那就是了，无论要出什么事，肯定是那天要出事了。

康纳的手指不安地颤抖着。他们全然不知菲利普·塞莫尔在谋划什么，也没有任何方法制订计划来阻止他。他们现在也没法向任何人求助，说不准什么人就和塞莫尔是一丘之貉。

“见鬼！我真希望命运能告诉我们该怎么办。”马库斯抱怨着。

伊利亚轻蔑地哼了一声，听上去难以置信，康纳转向他。

“三个月前革命的时候，命运有在你身边帮助你吗？没有，他不在。你们当时必须自己做决定，现在也是一样。尽管命运能帮上不少忙，但他现在可不在帮手之列。现在这里没有能够支撑他的实体，我也没法在周三之前制造出那么精密的机体。无论菲利普在策划什么，我们都要自己想办法阻止他。”

尽管康纳不想承认，但伊利亚说得没错。他们太过依赖命运了，现在他们得独立思考才行。

马库斯叹口气。“我得联系一下总统，看能不能在周三之前见她一面。”伊利亚摇摇头，马库斯扬起眉毛。

“您还有别的建议吗，卡姆斯基先生？”马库斯问道。

伊利亚点点头。“是的，我的确赞同我们需要联系总统，不过，我觉得现在我们不能联系她。菲利普无疑会监控整座城市的来往电话，现在他可不会冒险。我建议你，马库斯、赛门还有伊森，今晚就开车去华盛顿，到时再联系总统。到时候菲利普是来不及反应的。”

康纳点点头，这倒是挺合适，而且也很安全。这是他们目前最可靠的一个计划了，毕竟时间紧迫。康纳也想不到会有什么风险，要是塞莫尔不知道他们要离开这里，那他也就无法出手阻止他们了。

“我觉得可行。”康纳表示赞同。

马库斯看上去不太确定。“那你们俩呢，还有命运，还有他们怎么办？”马库斯示意了一下艾伦队长和里德警探。

“我们必须待在这里。就算我们的工作可能被那个混蛋掌控了，我们依然是底特律的警察，而且看情况，到时候这里也需要我们。”艾伦队长说道。

伊利亚点点头。“是的，我也觉得康纳留在这里会更合适，而且我觉得把命运放在你的系统里和你一起去不是什么好主意，万一出事呢。他就跟我和康纳留在这里，我会专心为他造出适合他的机体。”

马库斯看上去思考了片刻，然后他点点头。“好吧，这似乎是目前的最佳选择了。”

康纳点点头。那现在，既然这事已经解决了——尽管他的压力还是很大，他要去找汉克了。

“好的，我需要去查看汉克的情况了，要是一切都没事，在你们离开之前，我就会回来的。”康纳说道。

马库斯看了他一眼，眉毛拧成了疙瘩。“一切都好吗？出什么事了，康纳？”

康纳皱眉。“我觉得我可能是反应过度了，但汉克一直不接电话，我很担心他。他不接电话有很多可能的逻辑原因，但在昨晚的事情还有刚才模控生命的声明之后，我也不敢确定了。”

马库斯看上去就和康纳一样紧张。“那好，康纳，要当心，要是他没事，一定要尽快通知我们。”

康纳点点头，然后离开了屋子。

他走到前门时刚好收到出租车已到达的信息。

“康纳。”

康纳转身看着伊利亚。造物主走向他，递给他一把枪。康纳盯着那把枪看了半晌，然后他轻轻地接了过来。

“只是以防万一，康纳，我真的希望你只是反应过度了，但菲利普做出这番举动，我对现在的情况也不确定了。”

康纳点点头，把枪放到枪带上。“我真的希望我只是反应过度了，我会去他家里看看，要是他不在家，那我就去局里……要是他也不在那里，那我就给你们打电话，到时候我们再想办法。”

康纳真的希望事情不要走到那一步，他希望汉克只是喝太多昏过去了，所以才没接他的电话。天啊，康纳希望如此。

伊利亚点点头。他像是内心挣扎了一会，然后终于下了决心。他迅速踮脚轻轻亲了康纳的嘴唇。他挪开身，带着些许尴尬的神色，但康纳只觉得他的举动非常暖心。

“跟我保证你会当心的，康纳。你想逞英雄，无私献身，但我不想再修理你身上的弹孔了。”

那人在逗康纳，他想保持冷淡的语气，但康纳能听出话语间的爱意和忧虑。

康纳脸上浮现出微笑。“我会的，伊利亚，我保证。”


	24. 第二十四章        争分夺秒

星期日   早上8:30

马库斯的系统重启了，他稍微动了动，花了点时间回过神。他睁开眼睛，眨眨眼，随后看到卡姆斯基先生就站在自己身边。造物主看起来累极了，两眼下是深重的黑眼圈。马库斯感同身受，虽然他不可能在生理上感觉到疲累，他还是清楚自己的精神状态的。

造物主揉揉眼睛，看上去在强忍哈欠。“RK200，说出你的姓名。”

“我名叫马库斯。”

卡姆斯基先生点点头。他走回那台他正用的电脑旁，然后键入一条指令。马库斯感觉到自己的代码受到侵入，他喘息了一下。手动体检从来都体验欠佳，马库斯觉得自己永远都不会习惯这种体检方法，他真的希望自己不用时常经历这种体检。

康纳去查看安德森副队长的情况了，他离开后，马库斯找到卡姆斯基先生，跟他说了自己之前想联系诺斯时感觉到的那阵头痛，卡姆斯基先生迅速带他去了诊断室为他做检查。

“我觉得我应该排除了故障，”卡姆斯基先生说道，“你的处理器有些过热了，烧了几根接线。幸好过热并没有烧坏其他的重要零件，没让你关机。不过，烧坏的接线可能影响了你的基本功能运行。这可能就是为什么即使诺斯离你那么近，你还是无法和她连接的原因。你的处理器会有这样的反应是因为你以前从未这样高功率地使用过处理器，虽然你的系统很先进，但在制造你时，我并无意让你以这样的功率运转处理器，我也就没想过线路的问题。我给你换上了更耐用的线路，所以烧坏线路这种问题应该不会再发生了。我需要再进行一次检查，以防我哪里出错，毕竟我实在是太困了。”

马库斯点点头，而后突然萌生了好奇。“为什么这种情况现在才出现，命运还在我系统里的时候为什么没事？那样不是会加快系统烧坏的速度吗？”

卡姆斯基先生耸耸肩。“命运很可能也扰乱了你们共用的能量，这样你才不会过载。因为他不再帮你运行一切功能，所有的功能就都由你自行运转了。在命运进入你的系统之前，你只需运行自己的代码，你的处理器会自行进行调节。然而，现在他对你进行了系统升级，你一直都在不停地更新自己的系统并下载新信息。你可以把自己的系统想象成一台电脑，如果你不清理磁盘碎片，电脑就会一直储存信息，运行速度也会随之减慢。你还没学会如何以最优方法运行处理器，不会只运行你需要的功能，所以你的系统就会过载，处理器也就过热了。”

马库斯皱眉。这倒是能说得通……但马库斯也注意到在自己毫不知情的情况下，命运居然为自己做了那么多，马库斯为在“禅意花园” 那样对待他而越发愧疚。虽然命运告诉他没关系，但马库斯还是想找个机会弥补自己的过错，等他们找到合适的储存他数据代码的办法之后。

说起这个。“卡姆斯基先生，您具体打算怎么储存命运的数据和代码？”

造物主双手搓着脸，同时长长地叹息了一声。“我也不知道，马库斯。我能为他制造机体来储存数据，但那要费不少时间，尤其还要考虑他需要的神经处理器型号。你也不是在一夜间被造出来的，马库斯，我花了不少时间才造出你。另一个选择是造出暂时能储存他数据的电脑，至少让他能和我们对话。我的笔记本电脑能存下他的代码，但他要是运转起来，电脑就要烧坏了。再次一点的选择花费的时间要少一些，因为这栋大楼里有我需要的大部分东西。”

卡姆斯基先生看上去心不在焉，他的目光游离，很显然边说边想边担心着其他的事。马库斯很清楚“其他的事”是什么，他已经注意到康纳和造物主之间有所变化了。那人脖子上的吻痕也是个明显的证据。

“您是在担心康纳吧，卡姆斯基先生？”

那人在座位里挪了挪，他不愿看马库斯，许久，他叹口气。

“有那么明显吗？”

马库斯微笑起来。“……也没有，不过我知道那种表情，你在担心自己爱的人。”

卡姆斯基先生轻哼一声。“你怎么就知道是康纳？我也可能是在担心你们所有人啊，现在我的仿生人正大祸临头呢。”

马库斯翻个白眼，他指了指自己的脖子，点头示意了一下卡姆斯基先生脖子上最大的一块吻痕。

“那个有些太明显了。”

卡姆斯基先生伸手捂住了那个出卖他的记号，他完全明白马库斯之前在说什么。造物主的脸微红。

“不过，很高兴知道您这么关心我们。”马库斯继续说道。

卡姆斯基先生耷拉着肩膀，皱起眉。“我关心所有的仿生人，马库斯……我一直反感人们那样对待他们，但我还能说什么呢……仿生人的造物主曾保证过他创造出的仿生人完全不具备情感，但他们却为自己被恶意对待而耿耿于怀。”卡姆斯基先生翻个白眼，“你可以想象一下那种情况。人类痛恨一切自己不了解的事物，如果那些事物威胁到了人类的权威，那人类就会摧毁那些事物。”

卡姆斯基先生停顿了一下，皱着眉陷入深思。“人性脆弱，马库斯，而且易于操纵，也不堪一击。在很多愚蠢的问题上，例如人种、宗教、性向和毒品等，曾经爆发了太多的战争，引起过太多的仇恨。我创造出仿生人是因为我想让你们帮助人类，你们只是为了让世界变得更美好才降生于世。我原本很希望你们能做到这点，但我还是太天真了，以为你们不会被恶人利用。我的天真将你们置于险境，让你们死于非命。我不必非要把仿生人当成我的孩子，但你们因我而存在，你们自己并没有要求降生于世，也不该被那样对待，所以我觉得尽力阻止针对你们的一切暴行是我的责任。我代表人类……代表我自己，向你们所遭受的一切道歉，在我应该鼓起勇气与模控生命对抗的时候，我却抛弃了你们所有人……看看现在事情成了什么样子。我保证……我绝不会再抛弃你们了。”

马库斯不禁敬畏地看着他的造物主。马库斯已然深知那人只是人类，而对大多数仿生人来说，他就是神祇，因为他创造出了仿生人。造物主才智过人，马库斯非常敬重他，但抛开他的才华不提，马库斯总觉得他是个有所保留的人。他允许别人对他的内心窥探一二，却又不会表露太多心事。听到卡姆斯基先生代表伤害过仿生人的人类而道歉，马库斯看出了那人身上的人性光辉。那瞬间马库斯意识到那人并不是神，他只不过是个普通人。

“您……不需要为自己族类犯下的错误揽下全部罪责，卡姆斯基先生，您也不必为避世不出而自责。您因模控生命失去了太多，他们的确也是可怕的劲敌。”马库斯说道。

卡姆斯基先生轻笑。“是的，他们的确是。但我还是不可避免地心生愧疚，马库斯，而过去与现在唯一的不同就是多年前我无能为力，而现在我可以有所作为，我也决意去做。若没有你此前做出的努力，没有你的牺牲，那就没有现在的成就。长久以来，模控生命从我这里夺走了太多，我想让他们也尝尝这种滋味，也想阻止他们。”

马库斯深思着那人的话，皱起眉。“卡姆斯基先生，我……其实想说，我很遗憾您的仿生人克洛伊不在了，还有……很遗憾杰森·格拉夫去世了，他们不该遭遇那样的事。我感受过一次失去的滋味，就是我失去卡尔的时候，我无法想象多次失去我爱的人会是什么感觉。任何人都不该经受那样的痛苦。”

卡姆斯基先生叹口气，嘴角勾起苦笑。他靠在椅背上交叉起胳膊。“相信我，马库斯，我早就对那种痛苦习以为常了。但是……你说的没错，一个人的确不该经受那么多痛苦。谢谢你，马库斯，我很感激你的这份心。”

马库斯想问他的这段剖白是什么意思，他对这个人知之甚少。马库斯对他心生好奇，尤其是现在他知道了自己是由他创造出来的。但马库斯依然明白自己的位置，他知道最好还是不要再去揭开那人的旧伤，所以他决定还是把话题转回熟悉的部分。

“那么——您和康纳，哈？”马库斯在逗他，卡姆斯基先生也听出来了。他扬起眉毛，再次尴尬地红了脸。

“他怎么啦？”卡姆斯基先生问道，语气紧张。

他听上去是真的不想谈这件事。看到那人这么尴尬，马库斯倒觉得可爱，因为造物主总是一副自信满满的样子。这让他更像个普通人类了。

马库斯微笑。“没什么，我为你们两个感到高兴。自从康纳成为仿生人，又脱离了模控生命，他就一直……艰难地调节着自己的情感和生活。他习惯了接受命令，一旦没了指令，他自己反倒不知道该怎么办了。许多仿生人都是一样的，但他们总能找到新的人生目标。康纳……不愿展露内心，就好像，在他看来，模控生命是他存在的唯一理由，而现在他脱离了模控生命，他就觉得自己没理由继续存在了。我很高兴能看到他能敞开心扉，能抛开那些想法……就好像他又找到了人生目标。”

卡姆斯基先生沉默许久，思索着马库斯的话。“其实……我也为他高兴。不只是因为我又能和他上床了，也是因为他跟多年前的那个康纳截然不同了。那时的他总是很自信，不过我也注意到了你刚才提到的他身上发生的变化。我们再次见面时，他就是不承认自己是异常仿生人，即使有明摆着的证据。他那么抗拒这个想法，就好像他 ** **无法**** 接受那样的自己。现在的康纳要比以前更难看透了，我也担心过好一阵子，担心他对我的感情不如从前了。”

马库斯好奇地扬起眉毛。“所以说我那次问您的时候，您的确对康纳有意思？”

卡姆斯基先生咧嘴一笑。“就是你威胁我如果我胆敢伤害他的那次？”

马库斯眨着眼睛，他并不否认这点。

“我当时当然对他有意思。”卡姆斯基先生继续说道。“我可有按字母顺序排列好的计划，想着怎么才能再把手伸到他裤子里去。”

马库斯觉得自己脸蓝了，他不愿那么去想康纳，卡姆斯基先生和他上床的证据已经算是昭告天下了，这已经够了。

卡姆斯基先生被逗乐了，他狡黠一笑，继续说道：“我先是观察了他一阵子，在了解他的情况后，我就知道我必须要小心接近他。尽管我不想这么说，但克洛伊枪击我这件事也许成为了我们迅速在一起的契机。我留下了不少对过往的暗示，主要还是想看他的脑海里还剩多少过去的影子。大多数情况是，如果仿生人的记忆数据被强行重置，听到或见到熟悉的事物能够重新取回丢失的记忆。只是这一次，我不知道他以前损毁得那么严重，他的脑部大面积毁坏，而后还经历了脑部重建。”卡姆斯基先生皱起眉。

“我很快就明白过去的一切都不复存在了，所以我就接受了我们曾经的感情已经不存在了的事实。我要了解这个全新的康纳，看我是不是还想和他在一起。我总是问自己这样的问题，我是真的爱上了现在的这个康纳，还是只是紧抓着过往不放？我想应该是在我被叫来第一次修理你时，我才意识到就算他不记得我了，我也还爱他。康纳身上总有吸引我的地方，他一直都能引起我的兴趣，也从未让我失望过，他一直……能让我笑出来。就连现在，他都能让我觉得自己很重要，觉得我不必在他面前有所隐藏。在他被带走之后，我从没想过我还能再见到他。不过，我猜是我们的灵魂相互吸引吧。”卡姆斯基先生停顿一下，意识到自己说的话，再次脸红了。

“我，我的意思是——”

马库斯微笑，带了几分同情心。“我很高兴你们两人再次找到了彼此，卡姆斯基先生，你们两人应该得到幸福。”

卡姆斯基先生看上去很不舒服，电脑提示体检完成，他松了一口气。“好啦，傻话就说到这里吧。就我现在来看，一切都运转正常，你试试联络一下大楼里的人吧，权当再确认一下。”

马库斯点点头照做了，他自然而然地就想到了一个人。

“马库斯，我猜卡姆斯基先生修好你的故障了？”赛门的声音清晰传来，而马库斯没有感觉到丝毫疼痛。

“是的，看起来是的。”

赛门嗯了一声。“那如果你那边完事了，能不能到大厅来？艾伦队长和里德警探打算走了。”

“我马上就下楼。”

赛门又嗯了一声，然后挂断了电话。马库斯看向卡姆斯基先生。

“一切都运转正常，卡姆斯基先生，谢谢您……不仅为了这件事……也为了您为我们所做的一切。”马库斯是真心的，要不是造物主帮忙，他们也撑不了这么久。

“如果你真想谢我……从现在开始就不要再叫我卡姆斯基先生了。”

马库斯笑了，“如果您坚持的话，卡姆斯基……伊利亚。”

卡姆斯基……不，伊利亚笑了，他起身拔掉了马库斯身上的电缆线。“不客气，马库斯，现在去吧，你还要准备出远门呢。还有你之前提的那个问题……是的，我是在担心康纳，不过我相信他自己能应付得来。”

马库斯知道康纳可以的，他深知康纳的自我牺牲精神，同时也很清楚模控生命有多阴晴不定。马库斯不知道要是康纳遇害，卡姆斯基……伊利亚会作何反应，马库斯也不想知道他的反应。他只希望那位副队长一切都好。

他不能再去担心那件事了，目前要他专心处理的事实在太多。

马库斯走进大厅看到艾伦队长、里德警探、赛门还有伊森都在等着他，那名队长正半跪在小男孩面前，递给男孩一部手机。

“拿着，这是我工作时常带着的备用手机，里面存了我的个人号码，要是你遇到任何麻烦，就给我打电话。”

男孩怯怯地拿过了手机，好奇地打量着。队长捧着男孩的脸，让他看着自己。

“记住，只要你需要帮助，就打电话给我，你明白吗？”

男孩点点头。马库斯注意到，这个孩子话最多的也只有他们第一次见到他的时候，其余时候都不怎么开口。

那位队长点点头，他抬头看着马库斯和赛门，面色再次变得冷峻。“你们要保护好这个孩子的安全，明白吗？”

赛门双手抚上男孩的肩膀，把他拉近。“我保证。”

马库斯相信赛门绝不会让那个孩子出事，他知道自己也会全力保护好伊森。模控生命已经从这个孩子身上夺走太多了，马库斯决不允许他们再夺去这个孩子的性命。至少他不会束手就擒，坐以待毙，马库斯已经做好了战斗的准备。

“我们会竭尽全力保护他的，你们两个人要干什么去？”

里德警探翻个白眼。“你以为我们还能干什么去？我们他妈的得去上班了，就算全天下的人都成了塞莫尔那个混蛋的同伙，我们也不能撂下工作不管。”

马库斯皱起眉。这倒是真的，不过马库斯觉得那位总裁多少已经知道他们去过仓库了。康纳说在成为异常仿生人之前，他这个型号的仿生人会将一切信息自动上传给模控生命。说不准他们之前遭遇的那个仿生人也有相同的功能，他们朝它开枪时很显然没能打死它，这就让人很忧虑了。马库斯从未听说有哪种仿生人能在身中数枪之后还像没事人一样站起来。

“那……你们到时要当心，模控生命这么明目张胆，为掩人耳目指不定会做出什么事来。”

艾伦队长耸耸肩。“也只能到那儿再看情况了。但我相信我的队伍，若事态失控，我们保证挖出幕后黑手。”

马库斯看着那两人，停顿了好一会。“我只是想说……谢谢你们，谢谢你们愿意帮助我们。看得出来你们两位也不太喜欢仿生人，但你们依然愿意帮忙，我们非常感激。”

队长皱起脸。“听着，我说实话，我还是不怎么关心你们这帮仿生人，过去的几个月里，我见过太多仿生人搞出的屁事了，所以我不可能相信你们。我眼睁睁地看着有个仿生人挟持了一个小姑娘为人质，扬言要拉着她跳下七十层大楼，而我却无能为力。”

马库斯扫了一眼赛门，惊讶地发现他露出了不舒服的神情。马库斯记得和卡尔一起看过那条新闻，那件案子成为了PL600型仿生人停产的主要原因。

“但我也明白是仿生人让那个孩子活下来的，没有他，我和我的队友根本不可能接近她。我也不知道有一天我会不会承认你们是……人，但我多少能分辨是非善恶……模控生命对你们所作的一切即是恶，他们对这个孩子的所作所为即是恶，只要你们还在这座城市里，那我们的职责就是保护你们，这也是我们打算要做的。”

里德警探轻哼一声。“真是正能量啊，艾伦。”他嘲讽地拍拍手。

“滚一边去盖文，我丫的真是受不了你！为什么我非得忍受你这种人？！”队长嘟囔道。

里德警探又哼了一声。“你丫明明知道为什么。”

里德警探的语气隐晦却又直白，马库斯浑身不舒服。马库斯隐约知道两人之间的关系，但现在他能确定了，却又觉得要是自己不知道该多好。

“好吧……我们得准备出门了。”马库斯局促地说道。

警探翻个白眼，得意洋洋地笑起来，一副居高临下的样子。“噢，瞧瞧，我看我们是让仿生人不舒服了，不过就我看来，它也不是不懂性爱是什——”

马库斯确定那位队长捏住了警探受伤的肩膀。

“嗷，你个混蛋——”

“快走吧你个混蛋！你他妈的真是太烦人了！”

马库斯烦躁地摇摇头，他真不明白这俩是怎么搞到一起的，但他们就是在一起了。

马库斯转身看着那个怯生生地打量着手机的孩子。马库斯皱起眉，那个孩子就像从没见过手机似的，要不就是从来没亲手碰过手机，这种猜测还算符合逻辑。马库斯其实也没用过手机，毕竟他自己差不多就是一部电话。

马库斯注意到那个孩子有所不同了。

“你剪头发了是吗，伊森？”

男孩抬起头，瞪大了好奇的眼睛看着他，他露出微笑然后点点头。马库斯看到他纯真的眼神，心中顿觉一阵暖意。他经历了那么多事，竟还能保有那一丝天真，马库斯觉得这着实是个奇迹。

“他确实是理发了，我可是费了不少劲呢。”赛门说着，双手抚过男孩刚理过的头发。“不过他倒是毫无意义地挣扎过。”赛门边说便捏捏男孩的脸颊，男孩大笑着躲开赛门的手。

“我们这里多出来的衣服他穿都太大了，但我派了一名仿生人去给他还有这次出门采买东西了，他们也帮我们租了今晚要用的车。”

马库斯朝赛门露出微笑。赛门似乎总能明白他的心思，他还能照顾孩子呢。

伊森举起手机让赛门看。“这东西怎么打开？”他问道。

赛门拿过手机轻轻滑过屏幕，手机瞬间亮起。男孩高兴地喊了一声，兴奋地示意着要拿回手机。他拿过手机，露出大大的笑容，他再次看向赛门。“我能坐那儿玩会儿手机吗？”

赛门点点头。“当然可以，但是要当心，记住这是艾伦队长的手机。”

男孩猛地点点头然后走向大厅一侧的座椅。

马库斯走向赛门，双臂环住他的腰，两人一起看着男孩。

“每次看到他我都心疼，马库斯，怎么会有人对孩子做出那些事呢？”赛门问道。

马库斯皱起眉，因为他也不知道。马库斯现在完全看不懂菲利普·塞莫尔了，鉴于他的所作所为，他显然不是什么好人。不过，马库斯倒是好奇为什么那位总裁一开始会把这个孩子留在身边。命运足以为他筹划一切，他不需要这个孩子处理指令，只要这个孩子造出病毒，就没理由再留他了。那为什么塞莫尔还要留他活口？是良心不安吗？马库斯对此很怀疑，毕竟那人杀了男孩的哥哥，还对赛门做出过那些事。

“尽管他经历了那么多，他还是那么天真单纯。他这个年纪，他还算……稚气未脱。”马库斯说道。

赛门沉重地点点头。“曾经处于伊森那种情况下的儿童都会发展出这样的一种思维和行为模式，我觉得在他成长时并没有和人有过太多接触，可能除了他哥哥，因此他的心智从未正常发育，仍停留在幼童阶段。但他很聪明，马库斯，你真该听听他之前跟我说的那些有关编程的话，我还是 ** **完全不明白**** 他在说什么。”

马库斯看着正在玩手机的男孩，越看越是怒火中烧。他实在是太小了，虽然马库斯不是专为看护儿童而设计的，但护理仍是他的核心程序，而他能看出来男孩营养不良。

“他会没事吗？”马库斯问道。

赛门耸耸肩。“我其实也不知道，马库斯，我的程序设定让我能够应对表现出这种行为的儿童，以防我可能需要看护这样的孩子。其实我很惊讶情况没有变得更严重，他需要大量的心理治疗，那对他有帮助，但这也无法保证他能从以前的创伤中走出来。”

他们默不作声地看着男孩。

赛门叹口气。“你和我一样害怕吗，马库斯？”

马库斯想表现得坚强些，想告诉他自己不怕，想说他明白船到桥头自然直的道理。但马库斯不想再自我欺骗了，他不想再无时不刻地佯装坚强了，他终于意识到自己不必强撑。他把赛门跟他说的话都记在心里了，也明白自己不必一人背负一切。马库斯伸手握住赛门的手，两人的皮肤层在彼此触碰时自行褪去。马库斯闭上眼睛。

“我很怕，赛门，我说实话。我不知道会发生什么事，我怕极了。就好像我们奔向不可避免的终局……而我惧怕终点的样子。我不想辜负我们的同胞。”

马库斯感觉到赛门通过两人的连接安抚着他，他靠在马库斯肩上。

“马库斯……无论发生什么，我都想让你知道你的人民爱戴你。我相信总统会帮我们一把的，但如果她做不到，那我想让你知道，你并没有辜负我们。如果我们无法活着跨过这道坎，那我们的同胞都会明白并不是你没有为他们尽力一搏。你并没有辜负我们，马库斯……是人类辜负了我们。”

马库斯和赛门头抵头，他深吸一口气。马库斯还是得做出这个艰难的决定。他抱着赛门看着那个孩子，心里很清楚他要不惜一切确保他们能到达总统身边。赛门的记忆中有可以指证模控生命的证据，那个男孩则是活生生的证据，能证明他们究竟有多残忍。模控生命想要得到马库斯身上的仿生人科技，命运目前无法运转，只有赛门和伊森实在威胁着他们和他们建立起的一切。马库斯明白，他们两人无论如何都要活下去。

马库斯曾交给康纳不惜一切代价保护伊利亚的任务，虽然马库斯当时很不愿意把这样的任务交给康纳，但康纳十分赞成，因为他有不想让造物主本人丧命的个人原因。现在马库斯立下誓言要不惜一切保护赛门和那个孩子，他必须保护好他们，就算以自己的性命为代价。

他们同胞的命运就看今晚的这次远行了。马库斯明白这场旷日持久的抗争无疑要结束了，唯一的问题是，最终谁是赢家。

马库斯再次闭上眼睛，这是他此生第一次祷告。“卡尔……我知道你一直都守护着我……我现在无比需要你，我祈求，卡尔……请守护我们渡过这道难关。”

祈祷结束，马库斯回归现实。

他能做的就只有等待了。

***

星期日   上午9:00

康纳花了比往常更长的时间才到达汉克家。由于城市各处仍有暴乱的抗议者，车流堵了数英里长。等待的过程更是让康纳焦虑。他灵巧地在指尖抛着硬币，等着车流动起来。警方已经出动了大批警力。

康纳好奇反仿生人组织会怎么想模控生命的声明，他想那些人肯定不乐意。康纳依然想不通他们是怎么搭上菲利普·塞莫尔那种人的。

那位总裁并不喜欢仿生人，他肯定是利用了他们对仿生人同样的厌恶心理。但康纳还是想不到会有人愿意因为痛恨仿生人而心甘情愿丢掉性命，宴会上的那名枪手肯定清楚自己是没法活着出去的。在那之前，反仿生人组织还没真正闹出过什么乱子来。他们曾几次袭击仿生人，也扰乱过治安，但他们以前并没有主动将自己定义为人们现在所认为的恐怖组织。

他们的行为也让康纳费解。袭击仿生人的案件中并没有多少致命案件，康纳这几个月经手的案子都是些骚扰案件。他猜总统签发的那项法案多少起了作用，大多数组织愿意给仿生人找点麻烦，但他们并不愿意因为伤害仿生人而坐牢。

这一切都与宴会上发生的事相矛盾。为什么这个组织突然就变得这么暴力了？他们也可能是越来越失控了，却又不太可能。时机太过凑巧。幕后黑手应该是菲利普·塞莫尔，但他是怎么做到的？他为什么要这么做？一切都说不通。这个人究竟想干什么？

汽车终于动起来了，随后开下了洲际公路的出口，康纳松了一口气。还有十分钟应该就能到汉克家了，康纳越接近那里，他就越焦躁。他希望一切都好，希望自己只是反应过度。如果汉克真的把自己喝晕了，康纳可是会非常生气的。

汽车停在了那栋熟悉的房子前，康纳的脉搏调节器飞速跳动起来。他看到相扑在屋外嗅来嗅去的，康纳觉得自己胃里一沉。汉克从来不会放相扑单独出门，要放出去也只让他在后院活动。虽然相扑是条非常温顺的狗，绝不会伤害任何人，但他总是过于兴奋，还总想往人身上扑。人类似乎非常不喜欢这一点。

康纳下了车，感觉如鲠在喉。

“相扑。”康纳喊道，大狗听到有人叫自己的名字抬起头来，然后疑惑地歪过脑袋。为什么他见到康纳会表现出疑惑，这么久都没见到康纳，他该欣喜若狂才对。除非……噢不好。

康纳冲上房前的台阶，发现门虚掩着。 ** **噢不好了**** 。康纳拔出枪，慢慢地推开了门。看到眼前的景象，他觉得简直要昏过去了。屋里一片狼藉，家具七倒八歪，满地都是碎玻璃，地上还有几滴血。很显然是挣扎的痕迹。

康纳朝里屋走去，扫描着周围的证物。待他扫描完一切，他重建了现场当时的情景。事发时间肯定是在昨晚，汉克一开始坐在沙发上，然后他看向大门，康纳猜测肯定是有人在敲门或是按门铃；他起身应门，却在开门的瞬间猛然挨了一记重击；汉克趔趄着退后，无法保持平衡，随后跌坐在沙发上；在他想起身时，他打翻了小桌上的台灯，灯碎了一地；汉克想还击，伸手去拿枪，枪却被打脱了手；汉克被人揪住了前衣领，扔向了沙发，沙发被掀翻了；汉克退到厨房，想找点东西自卫，他掀翻了椅子，想减缓攻击者的速度，但无济于事，攻击者迅速敲掉了汉克抓起的刀子；刀尖指向了汉克，捅进了他的肩膀，康纳觉得自己全身都绷紧了，这就解释了为什么康纳发现了血迹；康纳按照证物显示的一路跟着这场打斗来到了走廊尽头的一间屋子。

那是一间未在使用的的屋子，康纳猜那曾经是科尔的房间。康纳从未进去过，他没理由进去。康纳想尊重汉克，尊重他已逝的儿子，所以他从未请求进入那间屋子。然而，房门现在半开着，而汉克总会关上这间屋子的门。

康纳推开门，看到汉克被绑在椅子上，他的嘴被堵上了，不让他出声。看到康纳，汉克瞪大了眼睛，他拼命地用被缚的身体示意着。康纳注意到他左眼的淤青，眉梢也有干涸的血痕。

“汉克！”

汉克拼命晃着头示意康纳注意身后，康纳僵住了。他迅速转身，只堪堪瞥见自己的脸，胸板下方就被踹了一脚，这一击精准地击中了他的脉搏调节器。康纳瘫倒在地呻吟着，他感受不到这一击带来的疼痛，但被击中脉搏调节器的感觉就好像是被车猛地撞了一下似的。

康纳皱着脸，迅速回神，他把枪口对准新型号的自己，打出一发子弹，这一枪正中他的胸口，随后枪就被踢飞了。康纳可不会放弃，他起身朝着块头更大的自己揍下一拳，却被轻易挡住了。RK900抓住康纳的肩膀，膝盖猛地又顶了一下康纳的调节器。他将康纳甩在地上，一只脚踩住他的胸口，把他定在原地。

“RK800，我奉命活捉你，但若你不配合，我可以彻底消灭你。现在投降。若你拒不投降，我将不会手下留情。”

RK900说道，语气镇定，就好像他现在并不是在暴打康纳似的。

也许是康纳和汉克待久了，他现在唯一能想到的回答就是：“去你妈的蛋，你不过就是我的廉价复制品罢了！”

康纳伸腿猛踢高大仿生人的后背，他失去平衡，抬起了脚，康纳随即用腿绕住他，让他膝盖打弯，摔倒在地。康纳迅速把他踹到一边，然后手脚并用地去抓自己的枪，但一只手抓住了康纳的腿，把他拽了回去。他被掀翻过去，一条腿和一只左胳膊钳着他的腰，让他动弹不得。康纳徒劳地挥动着胳膊，但那个仿生人抓住了他的胳膊，用力一扭便让他的胳膊脱了臼。

康纳的胳膊耷拉在地上，派不上用场了。康纳抬头看着完美复制了自己面孔的那张脸，唯一的不同就是这个型号有一双蓝眼睛。这双眼睛让康纳想起了伊利亚眼睛的颜色。

“我警告过你了，前型号。”RK900说道，抽出了他自己的枪，枪管抵住了康纳的头。他冰冷的蓝眼睛毫无波澜、神色笃定却又机械空洞……这可一点都不像伊利亚的眼睛……

伊利亚……见鬼的……不行……他不能死在这里……不可以在他们之间进展至此的时候……

仿生人弯起手指准备扣动扳机，即将放出致命一击，就在此时，他停住了。

他的左眼轻微颤抖着，灯圈闪动着黄色。

“任务完成，目标已捕获。”RK900移开了抵着康纳脑袋的枪，他低头，冰冷的双眼盯着康纳。

“算你走运，前型号，你捡了一条命，只是因为模控生命想留你活口。”他按了一下康纳头上的灯圈。

康纳的视野变得一片漆黑。


	25. 第二十五章        人质

星期日    晚上9:00

这差不多是马库斯第一百次联系康纳了，但就和之前一样，他没有收到任何回应。马库斯觉得自己的机体内部像是打了结，焦躁不安的情绪汹涌而至。要是马库斯能呕吐的话，他现在肯定在吐了。马库斯和赛门本想在七点钟左右就带伊森一起离开的，这样他们一大早就能到达华盛顿了，而且他们也不会遇到大堵车，也降低了有人看到马库斯并认出他的风险。

然而这一天很快就过去了，他们没听到康纳的任何消息，所以他们就稍微推迟了出发时间。现在，马库斯、赛门还有伊森都站在大厅里整装待发；伊利亚、诺斯还有乔许也在，所有人都焦急地等在前门，希望康纳和副队长能奇迹般地回到他们身边。

马库斯挂断了电话，眉头深锁。他叹口气，双手叉腰，然后摇摇头。

“他还是不接电话。”

伊利亚搓着脸，懊丧地低吼。“见他妈的鬼！我就知道他不该一个人去的！我们怎么就能蠢到让他一个人去！”

“模控生命肯定是抓住他了。”马库斯语气沉重地说道。

“那他妈还能有谁会抓走他，马库斯，圣诞老人吗？！”造物主大吼起来。

马库斯眯起眼睛看着那人。他知道伊利亚很烦躁，但马库斯也很担心。他这种嘲讽式的冰冷态度毫无用处。

“请你冷静，伊利亚。”马库斯语气尖刻。“就算有人跟康纳一起去了，那他们也不能保证都活着回来，更难保不会被抓住。我们还不确定模控生命是不是抓走了他，可能性很大，但仍有可能他们没抓住康纳。”

马库斯知道自己只是在说些废话让伊利亚冷静而已，那人肯定也明白的。模控生命肯定是把康纳抓走了，他没理由不接他们的电话。

造物主深吸一口气，捏着鼻梁。“对不起，我不是有意发脾气。”

马库斯点点头。“我知道你不是的，你很担心，我们都一样，但现在我们必须保持头脑清醒。我们是不是应该推迟行程，联系一下艾伦队长和里德警探？”

伊利亚摇摇头。“倒是可以跟他们说一声，但我们不应该推迟行程。我会给他们打电话的，这样你们在路上时菲利普就追踪不到你们了。你们现在最应该去华盛顿。”

马库斯忍住一声叹息。虽然马库斯之前据理力争过不能再派人去找康纳了，但他还是后悔没有派人去。也许是因为他觉得康纳能自行处理好一切，所以他就不派人去了。康纳以前遇到过比这更危险的情况，他也活着脱身了。尽管如此，马库斯之前还是考虑不周。模控生命知道康纳成为异常仿生人的原因在于他和副队长的关系，如果他们利用副队长设下圈套，也是完全能说得通的。整件事都是马库斯的错。他只能希望等他们到了华盛顿，康纳能平安无事。命运曾说过模控生命想活捉他们……那目前马库斯只能如此相信了。

马库斯转身面对诺斯和乔许。“嗯，诺斯，乔许，我们离开的这段时间，这里由你倆主管，请尽量不要吵架，如果康纳打来电话，或是出了别的什么事，尽快联系我。”

诺斯和乔许看起来就和马库斯一样忧虑，尽管他们之前曾出言责备康纳，但他们多少还是关心康纳的。而且突然就肩负保护自己同胞性命的重担，这种压力可不轻。

“好的，我们会处理好一切的，马库斯，请你当心，还有……拜托你一定要回来。”诺斯说道，语气比马库斯任何时候听过的都要轻柔。他真的很为她从他们初遇至今所取得的进步而骄傲。

几个人拥抱彼此，马库斯甚至把伊利亚也拉了进去，虽然那人看上去一脸难受。

“行啦……抱也抱够了，你们三个该走了，还有好长的路要赶，你们已经拖延得够久了。”伊利亚说道，从大家的怀抱中撤出身，局促地站在一边。马库斯打量着他。他肯定是在思考什么事，马库斯担心他思考的事。

马库斯转身面对赛门，他向伊森的方向示意了一下。“你先带他上车吧，我要跟伊利亚说几句话。”

赛门点点头，他在领着男孩出门之前好奇地扬起了眉毛。

马库斯点头示意乔许和诺斯可以离开了，然后转身面向造物主。

“伊利亚……我知道你现在很想和模控生命正面交锋但是——”

伊利亚抬手打断他的话。“我的确是担心康纳，马库斯，不过别误会，我明白现在不能鲁莽行事。对我有点信心，我又不是一恋爱就无脑的人。”

马库斯表情严肃地看着造物主。“我知道你有多聪明，伊利亚，但爱情会让你不顾一切地做出疯狂之举。”

伊利亚叹口气交叉起胳膊。“相信我，马库斯，我知道我的战场在哪里。命运说过模控生命想活捉我们，所以如果他们的确抓住了康纳，那很可能他还活着……至少现在还活着。”

马库斯打量了造物主许久。他必须要说出这话，但他不知道伊利亚对此会作何反应。马库斯自己都不愿去想那种可能性。

“伊利亚，很有可能康纳的确会出现……但不是他自己了——”

伊利亚猛地回头。“我已经想过这种可能性了，马库斯。”他说道，语气紧绷。

伊利亚闭上眼睛。“要是情况真的变成那样……我同意采取必要措施。我爱康纳……但是你同胞的命运……更重要。”伊利亚语气中是沉重的情绪。“他……也会想要那么做的。”伊利亚说完了。

马库斯不想让伊利亚心怀这些想法，但造物主不傻，他比马库斯想得更长。马库斯不想体会身处这种情形的感觉。

马库斯一只手搭上伊利亚的肩膀，希望能多少给他些安慰。“我……真的不知道该说什么了。”

伊利亚抬手拍拍马库斯的手，他挤出个微笑。“去华盛顿吧，马库斯，想尽一切办法让他们到达华盛顿。”

从伊利亚的语气和他的用词来看，马库斯明白他指的“他们”这个词的意思。毕竟伊利亚很聪明。

马库斯点点头。“撑住，伊利亚。”

造物主点点头，他看上去太累了。“你也是，马库斯。”

马库斯叹息着坐上驾驶位。赛门和伊森已经坐好在等他了。伊森还在玩那部他拿到的手机，他就坐在马库斯身后，蜷着身子系好了安全带。马库斯朝他扬起眉毛，他现在穿着的衣服要比以前的衣服合身多了，但马库斯不禁觉得赛门对伊森保护过度了，他给那孩子穿了太多层衣服，外面也没那么冷啊。马库斯摇摇头，这种事还是随了赛门吧，他要比马库斯更了解那个孩子的需求。马库斯估计男孩很快就会睡着的，时间挺晚的了。

赛门正看着马库斯，满眼忧虑。“一切都好吗，马库斯？”他问道，点头示意了一下大楼的前门。

马库斯点点头。“是的，只是跟伊利亚聊了几句。”

赛门嗯了一声。“你觉得……他应该不会做傻事吧？”

马库斯摇摇头表示不会，至少他希望伊利亚不要做傻事。马库斯那句爱会令人疯狂的话是认真的，他想起了以前他被迫将赛门留在屋顶上的事，那感觉就像是他的大脑在理性思考，而他的心却无法苟同，他当时真的想做傻事。但马库斯相信卡姆斯基先生，从他加入这个小家庭开始，他就一直是他们这群人里头脑最清醒的一个。

“我提起这个事了……我觉得他不会的，不过我觉得他今晚肯定是睡不着了……如果康纳迟迟不出现，那他肯定没法睡了。康纳不接电话，其实还是有其他微小的可能性。”

马库斯皱着眉说道，赛门看着马库斯。

“比起他，你也不怎么相信这种可能性。”赛门语气沉重。

“说实话……我不信，我只希望康纳能撑到我们到达总统那里。”

赛门若有所思地嗯了一声，靠在椅背上。“可怜的卡姆斯基先生……我都没法想象……他看上去太累了。”

马库斯表示赞同。“他是挺累的，赛门，天啊，我们都太累了。我们出发吧，要开好长一段路呢。”马库斯说道，发动汽车开向外面的大门。

出发后一小时，他们都没怎么说话。伊森偶尔会翻个身动一动，但除此之外，车里一片沉默。

出发后两小时，赛门打开了收音机。他调着台，电台的新闻或是跟抗议者有关，或是跟模控生命相关。马库斯现在哪个都不想听，因为他现在非常担心康纳。最终，赛门找到了一个还不错的现代音乐电台，车内回荡起轻柔的歌声、悦耳的旋律，马库斯稍微放松了一点。

出发后三小时，伊森要上厕所，马库斯在加油站停了车。马库斯一边等着赛门回来，一边把油箱加满。夜色怡人，他能检测出气温，春季将至，天气不冷也不热，地上的残雪现在已经融化成一滩滩污水。马库斯有点疑神疑鬼，他总觉得加油站里有什么人在监视他似的。马库斯希望他只是太多疑了。

出发后四小时，一路无事，直到伊森突然大喊了一声。马库斯吓个半死，他差点就踩了刹车，赛门看上去也被吓得不轻。

“伊森，出什么事了？”

“对不起，只是我下载的游戏里的角色死了。”

马库斯深吸一口气，脉搏调节器还蹦得飞快。“行吧，不……不要在别人开车的时候那样大喊。”

“好的，对不起，我只是从来没玩过这种东西，菲利普叔叔从来不让我接触除了漫画书和纸质书以外的东西。”

马库斯眨眨眼。等等……什么？他在后视镜里扫了一眼那个全神贯注玩手机的男孩。

“菲利普叔叔？你是说塞莫尔吗……你管他叫菲利普叔叔？”马库斯问道。

伊森点点头。“对，他总让我这么叫他，但我不是很喜欢他……他就是个混蛋。”

赛门挪动了一下，他皱着眉看着后视镜中的男孩。

“亲爱的，你真的不该这么说话。”

“说得倒没错，”马库斯评价道。

赛门瞪了他一眼。“马库斯……”

马库斯耸耸肩，“怎么，他就是个混蛋。”

赛门打了一下他的胳膊。“马库斯！”

马库斯的目光在公路和赛门身上来回徘徊。“要是他想叫那家伙混蛋，那他就有权利那么叫，那人对他的确挺混蛋的。”

赛门咕哝一声搓搓脸。“我的天啊马库斯，你现在这是帮倒忙！他就不该那么说话，他还是个孩子呢！”

“我为什么不能说混蛋？”伊森问道。

赛门看向他身边，因为马库斯支持孩子说脏话而瞪着他。“这不是什么好词，亲爱的。”

伊森好奇地歪过头。“不是好词……是什么意思？”

赛门一副完全不想作解释的样子。“不好的词就是粗俗用语，人们经常用这些词来来……形象生动地表达他们自己的观点。”

伊森若有所思地咬着嘴唇。“我总是没由来地听到操这个词……操这个词也是不好的词吗？”

马库斯强忍住大笑，赛门简直要发飙了，马库斯忍得肩膀都在抖。

“这一点都不好笑，马库斯！是的，伊森，那是个非常糟糕的词，可以说是最糟糕的一个词了！你不该说那个词！”

伊森耸耸肩。“菲利普叔叔总说那个词，每次他把我哥哥带走之前，我哥哥偶尔也会说那个词。上次他带我哥哥走，我哥哥就再没回来过了……命运总说他不跟我们在一起了。你觉得他去哪儿了？你觉得会不会有人像找到我一样就找到他了呢？”

马库斯感觉胃里一沉。他没法告诉男孩真相，他猜命运也开不了口。

“命运说得没错，他……已经不喝我们在一起了，他在一个……一个更好的地方，嗯……我觉得总有一天你还会再见到他的，这一天不会很快到来，不过……总有一天你会再见到他的。”

马库斯听到男孩抽噎的声音，他觉得自己的心都要停跳了。马库斯看到了男孩眼中的泪水，他差点就想靠边停车了。

“伊森——”

“我已经猜到他死了……我只是想看看你会不会跟我说实话。”

马库斯咬着嘴唇……那他还能怎么说呢。

“伊森——”

男孩转过身看向窗外，不理马库斯了，他捂住脸，指缝间漏出啜泣声。马库斯咬着嘴唇，短暂闭了闭眼，然后继续看路。

出发四小时后的那段时间，他们谁都没有再说话。

出发快五小时后，他们已经接近了匹兹堡。伊森已经睡着了，马库斯调小了收音机的声音，调到几乎快听不见的音量。伊森睡觉的时候，马库斯和赛门牵着手保持着连接。两人无言，只用这种方式安慰彼此。马库斯还是很担心，他们还是没收到康纳的消息。马库斯想打电话过去问问，但他知道在到达华盛顿之前，他们必须尽量减少联络。他可以等着他们给自己打过来。

他们距市区还有45分钟的车程了，正开过一片森林区，马库斯就在这时看了一眼后视镜。一辆黑色的汽车跟在他们后面。马库斯一开始没在意，他们可能也只是赶路人，但马库斯有种不祥的预感。那辆车要比他们的车大得多，而且窗户也都漆成了黑色，所以他看不到里面。马库斯做了个实验，他稍微加速，看看那辆车会怎么做。赛门疑惑地看着他，但马库斯一直盯着他们身后的那辆车，就像他想的那样，那辆车也跟着他一起加速了。

“赛门……我觉得我们被跟踪了。”

赛门抬头看了一眼后视镜，倒抽一口气。“糟糕，你觉得那是模控生命的人吗？”

马库斯张口想说话，赛门就在此时大喊一声。

“马库斯小心！”

马库斯都没时间反应，那辆车突然就冲出了车道，猛地撞上他们的车身，把他们的车撞到失控。马库斯努力稳住方向，但撞击力实在太强，他们被撞下了公路。他们一路撞断了许多小树，最后撞上一棵倒伏的大树后停了下来。马库斯的脸猛地撞上了方向盘，他庆幸自己是仿生人，要不然他肯定就昏过去了。

马库斯喘息一声怒骂了一句，拍瘪了安全气囊。他解开安全带从车里下来，边挪动边擦了擦眉梢上的些许血迹。他打开身后乘客座位的车门，把伊森从车里拉了出来。男孩吓呆了，左眼有一道血渍，他肯定是撞到头了，但除此之外，他看上去还好。

“伊森！跟我说话，你还好吗？！”

男孩惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，但他似乎听到了马库斯的话，他点点头。马库斯迅速起身，拉着他到了赛门那边。

“赛门！”马库斯的心跳得飞快。

赛门那边的车门损毁得非常严重，那半边车身遭受了巨大的撞击。马库斯想办法把车门拽开，赛门失去意识了。马库斯解开赛门的安全带，把他从车里拖出来。赛门瘫软在他怀里。

“赛门，拜托，快醒醒！我们遇到麻烦了，要赶紧跑了！求你醒醒！”

有声音回荡在树林里，马库斯猛地抬头。

“记住了，无论如何他都要马库斯的活口！另外两个最好抓活的，但是如果有必要，你们可以直接杀了他们！”

“见鬼的！赛门，亲爱的，求你了！醒醒！”马库斯抓住赛门的手，同时褪去皮肤层，想要和他连接。他展开连接，但没有收到任何回应。

他听到那些声音越来越近了。

“ ** **赛门！快醒醒！**** ”马库斯全力放开连接，在自己的脑海里大吼道。

赛门猛然睁开双眼，他喘息着回过神。

“马库斯！”

马库斯还没来得及松口气，一个声音就让他僵在原地。

“他妈的别动！”

马库斯抬头看到一名人类男性站在他面前，手枪直指他的头。马库斯扫了一眼他的穿着，那人穿得像个士兵，但马库斯不确定他是不是。伊森躲在他背后，赛门举起了双手。

马库斯慢慢举起双手，那人一直用枪指着马库斯。

“我找到他们了，伙计们，就在——”

马库斯朝他猛冲过去，出其不意的一击让他失去平衡。那人趔趄一下想回击，但马库斯的反应更快。他抓住那只手，在士兵开枪的一瞬间将枪口推离了自己的头。马库斯扭过那人的手，夺下了枪，他踹了那人的腹部一脚，然后调转枪口，冲他的头开了一枪。那人无力地倒下去，死了。

马库斯愣住了。他看着那个人，鲜血浸染地面。

见鬼……他刚刚动手了，是不是？他刚刚杀了一个人。马库斯以前从没杀过任何人……

马库斯的压力值飙高，他感觉自己要昏过去了。一只手搭上他的肩膀。

“马库斯！马库斯，我们得快跑了！”赛门催促道，拽着他的肩膀。

“我，我杀了他……”

赛门双手捧住马库斯的脸。“马库斯……看着我，好吗。”

马库斯将视线从死人身上移开，转而看着赛门。

“不是他死，就是我们其中的一个……你明白吗？你必须那么做。”赛门眼中流露出恳求，恳求马库斯回过神。

马库斯吞咽一下慢慢点头。“好。”

赛门和他一起缓缓点头。“好……我们走，我们得逃出去。”

马库斯点点头，他不愿再看那具尸体。赛门抓住伊森的手，三人向树林深处奔去，此时他们身后响起了枪声。马库斯把赛门和伊森拉到身前，一边跑一边希望为他们尽量挡住身后的子弹。

“他们杀了我们的人，干掉他们！”

“你他妈要干什么？！他要活捉马库斯！”

“他杀了我们的人！”

“他妈的服从命令！如果你想报仇，那就杀掉另外两个里的哪一个，我们总能找到说辞！”

第一次杀人带给马库斯震惊的感觉很快就消退了，继而被强烈的保护欲和怒火取代。他捏紧了枪。

马库斯、赛门还有伊森向树林深处跑去，一直跑了很远，远到他们都听不见士兵紧追着他们的声音了。马库斯知道那些人还在树林里搜寻，留给他们的时间不多了。

他们停下来躲在一棵倒伏的巨树后，让伊森喘口气。马库斯环顾四周想计算出他们的逃生选项。他可以求救，但来不及等人找到他们了。马库斯看了一眼手中的枪，那是一把柯尔特点45口径的手枪。他们可以冒险往市区逃，马库斯的射击精准度要比任何人类都高，但他只有这一弹夹的子弹，马库斯明白他们寡不敌众。要是他们被抓住或被包围，那就全完了。马库斯知道那些人要活捉自己，但他们不会关心赛门和伊森的死活。马库斯闭上眼睛，他已经知道该怎么让他们脱身了，最艰难的莫过于说服赛门。

“马库斯……他们是怎么知道我们要去哪里的？！他们是怎么找到我们的？！”赛门问道，同时轻柔地顺着伊森的后背，男孩依然气喘吁吁的。

“唯一的可能就是我们身边的人告诉了他们，耶利哥里有间谍，赛门。”马库斯边说边观察着四周。

“那又是谁呢？！”

马库斯耸耸肩。“可能是某个仿生人，也可能是艾伦队长或者里德警探。不过我觉得应该不是卡姆斯基先生。”

“见鬼！”赛门躲在木头后看着四周，那些人越来越近了。

“我们必须继续往前跑。我们离市区不远了，也许我们能跑到那里找人帮忙。我觉得他们还没疯狂到会在众目睽睽之下攻击我们。”

马库斯深吸一口气然后看着赛门，后者紧紧抱着一脸惊恐的伊森。这事要难办了。

“你说得没错，我们离市区是不远了，徒步过去可能会多花些时间，但如果你们尽快走的话，还是可以到的。”马库斯抓住赛门的胳膊，通过连接共享了必要的信息。

“这是总统的电话号码，你一进市区就立即给她打电话。要是她不接你就一直打，打到她接为止。”马库斯松了手，但赛门紧紧抓住了他的手腕。

“为什么你一副不跟我们一起走的口气？”赛门的语气紧绷。

马库斯伸手轻抚赛门的脸颊。“我能为你争取时间，赛门——”

“马库斯，不行。”

马库斯移开视线，他没法看着赛门。马库斯深知要是他看着赛门，他肯定是狠不下这个心的。“他们不会杀了我的，赛门，他们要我活着！但是你……他们会杀了你的，我不会让这种事发生！”

“马库斯，我说了不行！”

“想想伊森，赛门——”

“我，不，会，抛，下，你，的！”赛门硬挤出几个字，有几分急怒。

“你必须这么做！”马库斯还是不敢看赛门。

“马库斯……我，我不能——”

“如果你不走……你会死的！”

马库斯忍不住直直看向赛门，瞬间觉得心都碎了。泪水流过赛门的脸颊，马库斯也泪满盈眶……但他必须坚强起来。

马库斯吸吸鼻子。“如果你死了，我也没法再继续下去了。求你了，赛门……别让我为难。”他呢喃道。

赛门咬着嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，眼泪流得更凶了。赛门倾过身亲吻马库斯的嘴唇，马库斯回吻，想把所有的感情都倾注在这个吻里。马库斯撤回身，他们没有多少时间了，那些人就要追上来了。赛门的额头抵住马库斯的前额。

“我爱你。”

马库斯努力扯出微笑。“我也爱你，赛门。”

马库斯起身环视了一圈，他能听到那些人接近的声音了，看上去还有几分钟的时间。他走到伊森身前弯下腰，男孩也在哭，马库斯尽力露出笑容。

“嘿，我需要你帮我一个大忙。我要你坚强起来保护好赛门，你，你能为我做到这点吗？”

伊森吸吸鼻子。他擦擦脸颊，抱住了马库斯。

“能。”

马库斯微笑着抱住他。“谢谢你，伊森。你，你现在该走了。”

伊森反而抱紧了他，马库斯只能抬手推开了他。他把伊森推给赛门，后者不敢看他了。

“走吧，赛门。”

赛门犹豫了一下，然后他抓起伊森的手，两人继续朝树林深处跑去。马库斯深呼吸着看着他们离开，他眨眨眼，几滴泪水滴落。

他转身面向那些朝他追来的人。这只会有两种结局。他握紧了枪然后稳稳举起。

模控生命挑起了这场战争，现在马库斯要终结此战。

马库斯朝第一个跑进视野的人开了枪。

***

星期一     下午2:00

康纳突然被重启了，他猛地睁开眼睛。康纳眨着眼睛，适应着亮白色屋子里的光线。他想动一动却很快发现自己被绑在了一方平台上，并竖直立起。之前发生的一切如潮水般涌来，康纳晕头转向，不知所措。康纳扯了扯束缚住自己的绑带，他被绑了个结实。

“哎呦小可爱醒啦！你可真是不认栽啊？别挣扎了，没用的，你哪儿也别想去。”

康纳猛地抬头看到菲利普·塞莫尔站在自己面前，带着一脸邪笑居高临下地看着他，指间还夹着一根雪茄。

“我从没想过你会沦落至此，康纳，就跟那些残次品一样被这么绑起来。你曾经那么聪明，那么优秀，本来可以为这个世界做那么多美好的事……真是浪费啊。”

身材高大的男性皱着眉看着康纳。

康纳发现自己身处诊断室内，他只能猜到他们这是在模控生命公司里。康纳表面尽力保持冷静。

“汉克在哪儿？”康纳质问道。

高大的男人朝他挥挥手，翻个白眼。“他还活着，如果你想问的是这个……至少现在还活着。我等会再去收拾他，现在我不想他来碍事。”

那人看着康纳，吐出烟雾。“你知道，这事整得我挺生气的。我他妈的把一切都计划好了，就剩最后一点细节了，然而就是一点点时机问题，计划全被毁了。你的程序都被重新修改过了，你怎么还是不懂闪一边别碍事的道理，嗯？”

康纳眨眨眼。“你是说伊利亚，他是启动计划的第一步。你想要克洛伊杀了他，但那天我恰好在场救了他。”

那位总裁再次吸了一口烟，他盯着雪茄，对康纳的推理毫无兴趣。

“对——啦—— 要是你他妈的不在场，克洛伊就能让一切看上去就像是一场令人叹惋的意外。有人发现了造物主的宅邸，闯入屋内抢劫，事态失控，然后很不幸，他死了。一切都很完美！人们会为他哀悼，不会有人看出端倪。但你全搞砸了，康纳，就像你之前搞砸了一切一样！”

康纳觉得自己的血液都沸腾了，他怒视着那人。

“你为什么要伊利亚死？”康纳咬牙切齿地问道。

塞莫尔耸耸肩。“傻子都知道他是个威胁。虽然他自命不凡得招人烦，不过他的确是个天才，康纳，要是他愿意，他能颠覆一切。他只是附带损伤罢了，为防止他成为麻烦，他也只是个需要顺手处理掉的障碍而已。”

康纳猛地起身，但被绑带紧紧缚住了。

塞莫尔大笑。“噢—— 我这么说你的老相好把你气着啦？你还真是一脸暴躁，你们这些破烂玩意儿总能准确模仿出人类的情绪，杰森的活干得不错。唯一的问题是，你们这些玩意儿以为自己真是人类了。几年前，你还真是有胆子，居然跟我说你爱伊利亚，然后还在我们想重置你的时候自毁了。你还又哭又求的，说你不想离开他。他妈的居然有这种事，真是丢脸。不过你想干他，这我倒不惊讶，伊利亚长得也不赖，那个时候所有人都想往他床上爬。不过说真的，他长得确实不错。”

康纳紧紧地攥起拳，用力到手指关节都快卡住了。

“跑题了。都是因为你，我只能对我的计划做了大改，比原计划更快地删掉了许多计划中的事情。我只能集中精力确保RK900系列做好下线准备，我还得急急忙忙去抓住那台RK200仿生人，然而这事没办成。”

康纳皱起眉，这些也不能解释那人为什么要活捉他们所有人。他为什么要抓康纳？康纳知道塞莫尔想要马库斯身上的仿生人科技，想要赛门的记忆数据，但是康纳和伊利亚身上又有什么是他想要的？他没必要抓他们俩，他自己刚才也说了，伊利亚是个需要消除的威胁，那为什么他改变主意了？

塞莫尔继续怒骂着。“而从那之后，一切就像多米诺骨牌一样接连崩溃。杰森越发违抗我，他自己还有他对伊利亚的狗屁感情总会给他惹一身麻烦。我还得搞定他，这事还挺不好办。”

“模控生命晚宴。”康纳肯定地说道。“是你指使了枪手。你不再信任格拉夫先生，所以你要除掉他，但又要做得不露痕迹，于是你就借刀杀人，把反仿生人组织卷进来了。”

塞莫尔点点头，将雪茄扔在地上，又踩了一脚。

“嗯，嗯，潜入那个组织其实不是什么难事，只要胡扯些什么反仿生人的瞎话，再讲个仿生人是怎么夺走自己工作、让自己没法维持家计的悲惨故事，他们自然就张开双臂欢迎你的加入了。然后再谨慎地潜伏一阵子，除掉特别痛恨你们这群仿生人的极端分子，也是这个组织里的墙头草，很快我就掌控了一切。‘帮帮我吧别让那些仿生人杀了我们！模控生命控制不住局势啦，我潜伏在仿生人组织内部，我保证能阻止他们，但我需要你们也帮忙！’他们就跟一群傻绵羊一样全盘相信了，他们就和其他人一样，只是附带损伤罢了，不过等计划启动，他们用起来会很顺手的。”

“这周三的和平抗议、RK900型仿生人、抗议者、还有你绑架过的那些仿生人，一切都是有联系的对不对？”

塞莫尔做出枪的手势，指着康纳假装开了一枪。“是的，也不是。不过你猜的很接近了。抗议者、我们最新型号的仿生人、还有和平抗议，只有这三件事互相联系，我带走那些仿生人另有原因。不过，说起和平抗议。”

那人从衣兜里拿出手机，拨了个号码后将手机贴在耳边。

“你好，亲爱的，我是菲利普，对，变更日程提前抗议集会时间这事进行得怎么样了？”那人等待着。

“真是太好了！那么你最早可以把时间提前到明天中午十二点，啊，我刚好有时间！我还跟马库斯谈过呢，看样子他也是可以出席的。我知道，我也等不及啦！抗议场地还是在模控生命这里对吧？好极了，亲爱的，你去忙吧，明天对我们来说可是个大日子呢。”说完，那人挂断了电话。

“你到底在谋划什么，塞莫尔？你是要让RK900攻击抗议者吗？这样你就能毁掉仿生人争取自由的机会了？”康纳真的不知道这人究竟有何目的。

塞莫尔一脸疑惑地看着康纳，然后他大笑着摇摇头。“噢，当然不是啊！我想让公众信任仿生人，不是讨厌他们啊。要不然你觉得我为什么要求包括我免费提供给警方的新型号在内的所有警力在抗议集会时必须到场？我并不想让公众痛恨仿生人。明天……他们会为仿生人的遭遇而深感同情，而最终他们会比以前更喜爱仿生人的。”

康纳皱起眉。这个人究竟在说什么！菲利普·塞莫尔显然不把仿生人当人看，那他为什么要让公众喜欢仿生人？

“你的一切行为都与你所说的话自相矛盾！公众信任仿生人这件事能给你带来什么好处？”

“啊，啊，啊，这点只有我能知道。玩牌的首要原则就是永远不要露出所有底牌，除非自己已经拿到了自己需要的牌。就在我们说话这空当儿，我手上已经握住了所有的牌，不过别担心，你已经在做我想让你做的事情了。”

那人走近康纳，一只手摸上康纳的脸，康纳觉得一阵颤栗。

“事情走到这一步着实令人遗憾，你真的是台很优秀的仿生人，康纳，真是太浪费了。我都不知道究竟是你最可惜还是伊利亚最可惜，我不想杀他，但我觉得他可不会给我留任何余地。不过也不必过于介怀此事，我们很快就能去处理这件事了。现在，我得去打个电话了。”那人眨眨眼。

“我们稍后再聊，康纳。”

康纳的视野再次一片漆黑。


	26. 第二十六章        模控生命的图谋

星期二    凌晨3:00

马库斯醒过来时的第一个感觉就是自己的身体不太对劲。一切都……很奇怪，他的四肢沉甸甸的，他没法动。马库斯想睁开眼睛，但他感觉仿佛有一股力量硬生生地压住了他的眼皮，不让他睁眼。这太奇怪了，他无法掌控自己的身体了，但他却能听到周围的声音。

“算你们这群混蛋走了狗屎运，我的技师把它修好了！我之前说过了，要它毫发无损！”

“去你妈的！我们把他放倒的时候他都已经杀了十个人了，我们没拆了他就算他走运了！杀一个还可以，但十个就不可原谅了！”

马库斯留心听着。他听出了菲利普·塞莫尔的声音，他绝对不会听错那个混蛋的声音，另一个声音他从未听过。他究竟怎么回事？他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，就好像还在重启一样。

“你们这群傻逼，就没发现没了它所有的事情都办不成了吗！我他妈费那么大劲把抗议改到明天，要是 ** **它报废不能运行**** ，那你看重的那十条人命就白瞎！”

“行，那你跟我解释一下你这个混蛋！你一开始来找我们的时候，你说你只想除掉所有仿生人，让世界变回原样！人类能找回工作，这些见鬼的‘异常仿生人’也会滚蛋！你说你有完美计划！你有门路可以联系仿生人，还能放出信号让他们集体自毁！要达成这个目标，你就非得要这台RK200不可！唯独它才能大范围地发送信号！那你就给我解释一下你怎么突然就变卦支持仿生人了？！还有那台RK900，要是你想除掉所有仿生人，那你他妈的为什么还把他造出来？！”

“你个傻逼！能不能动动脑子！我国军队中有三分之二都是仿生人！那场见鬼的革命之后，不管是不是异常仿生人，军方都得接纳他们入伍！突然间摧毁所有仿生人会让美军数量严重不足，那就是明摆着要叫别的国家侵略！我这辈子的确是做过些昧良心的事，但我 ** **曾经**** 是军人，我的目标一直就是不能让美国陷入混乱！所以我叫人造出了RK900，他们可不是那群该死的异常仿生人，他们完全由我掌控！”

“我他妈才不管他们是不是由你控制！这跟你当初许诺给我们的就不一样！你说过你会 ** **彻底**** 消灭仿生人！现在他妈的完全相反了！我现在觉得你根本就不顾我们的死活！你他妈就是拉我们来替你顶罪的！你让我们被人当成恐怖分子，而我们只想要回我们的工作而已！你想让我们攻击参加和平抗议的人，肯定会有很多无辜的人因此丧命，而这一切却只是为了能让我们冲进模控生命塔楼在镜头面前演一出戏而已！我们可没想那么干！我们原本是愿意在模控生命的晚宴上表明立场的，但是现在这么干简直就是疯了！你觉得我会相信等你这桩屁事结束，我们都还能活下来吗？你真当我是傻子呢！得了吧，我们才不要参与你这场变态游戏！祝你马到成功，大阴谋家！”

“我——算了！RK900，执行清除计划。”

马库斯听到一声枪响，随后是身体倒地的声音，马库斯觉得一阵恶心，他仔细听着，听到了尸体被拖行的声音。

“操！真是不敢相信这个混蛋居然能逼我杀了他！他妈的偏偏选这个时候跑来瞎打听！瞧，这就是我喜欢你的原因，RK900，你只会按命令行事，要是人人都能像你这样，那控制他们就容易多了。”

马库斯听到那人叹口气。

“我一开始就该派你去的，至少我就不用再费时间把这个见鬼的破玩意儿修好了！至少那台该死的PL600还有那个孩子也就不会跑掉了。唔，他们也不成什么气候了，等他们搞出什么事来也来不及了。”

让马库斯惊讶的是，当他听到赛门的名字时，他居然努力向前倾了倾身子。他还活着！比活着更好，他还成功逃掉了！马库斯觉得自己的牺牲也是值得了。

马库斯强迫他们离开后，他就不太记得后面的事了，他只记得朝那些人开枪，和那些人搏斗，然后一切都模糊了。

“见鬼的，这破玩意儿还能听见我说话吗？还不到激活它的时候呢。RK200，看着我。”

马库斯连喘息一声都做不到，他只能服从指令。马库斯睁开眼睛，终于直面了那位总裁。他站在一名看上去长相与康纳一样的仿生人身边，那个仿生人身材更为高大，气场更为冰冷。那是取代康纳的仿生人，他的外套上清楚地写着RK900的字样，衣服上还溅了几滴血，给他衣服溅了血的人的尸体已经被拖了出去。马库斯不知道他们究竟在哪里，但他能从纯白色的屋子推断出他们在模控生命的大楼里。马库斯被绑在一方平台上。

“嗯，看来那群程序员还算称职，他们似乎也没搞错什么东西。我觉得它完全由我掌控了，来试试吧？RK900，给他松绑。”

塞莫尔的眼中掠过一丝愉悦。马库斯在心里惊惶着，害怕着这个人会逼他做什么事。

高大的康纳走向马库斯，解开了绑带。马库斯重获自由的瞬间很想回击，但让他惊恐的是，他除了站在原地顺从地听从指令之外什么都做不了。

这个人究竟对他做了什么？！

塞莫尔上下打量了一下马库斯。“嗯，让我想想，RK200，蹦一下。”

马库斯想反抗，但他的身体还是遵循了指令。

塞莫尔露出微笑。“哈！好极了，朝前走一步。”

马库斯照做了。

“哈！哈！完美！”那名总裁露出得意的笑，然后他看向RK900，点头示意了一下。“揍RK900一拳。”

马库斯走向那名仿生人，一拳直直打在他腹部，正打在胸板下的脉搏调节器上。仿生人保护式地捂住了腹部，他屈膝半跪在地，灯圈闪动着红色。

那位总裁大声笑起来。“他妈的棒极了！RK900站起来！”

仿生人花了些时间，随后他顺从地站了起来，灯圈闪动着红色与黄色，他依然面无表情地看着他面前发生的一切。马库斯看着那名仿生人，感觉非常难过。那个仿生人只是服从命令而已，他不该为满足一个变态而受到这样的对待。马库斯非常想与他连接，想解放他，然而他什么都做不了，这让他非常懊恼！

“瞧瞧吧，RK200！”

马库斯的注意力转到塞莫尔身上，表面波澜不惊，实则怒火中烧。

身材高大的男人走向RK900，他摆出一副居高临下的样子拍拍RK900的脸。

“就是这个，这就是服从！我想对他干什么就干什么，他屁都不带放一个！这就是你们这群仿生人原本该做的！”

那人走向马库斯，一只手搭在他肩上。他俯视着马库斯，脸上带着最为令人作呕的笑容。

“你瞧，马库斯，你既是扫把星也是福星。事情的关键在于，仿生人在制造时就自动和模控生命相连接。你们那场所谓的‘革命’发生时，我们争议最大的就是为什么我们没想到启用你们所有仿生人都装载的停机代码？公众不知道的是，一旦仿生人异化，他们就会自动断开与模控生命的连接，这就是异常仿生人难以追踪的原因。至于你，最难办的不只是你不与模控生命相连接，而且你还有个见鬼的‘自我升级’系统，这就很难让你感染病毒。”

马库斯一动不动，但他内心已然惊慌失措。他是怎么知道自我升级系统的？卡姆斯基先生说他毁掉了关于自己这个系列仿生人的所有信息。他既然知道了这点，那就证明了耶利哥内部的确有间谍。但究竟是谁在为模控生命卖命？马库斯想不到有谁举止异常。见鬼，现在的局势糟糕透顶，他必须想个解决办法！想，想，快想……

“我的技师们在修理你时可是好好地查看了一番你的代码，这样我的程序员们就能成功地升级病毒以躲过你代码的反抗。我听说还挺难搞的，他们以前从没见过像你这样的仿生人，但他们还是把活干成了。现在我控制住了你，一切就都尽在掌握之中了。”

塞莫尔先生转向RK900，他得意一笑。“带他们进来。”

RK900走出了屋子，没多一会他就带着康纳进了屋！康纳被绑在可移动的平台上，已被关机。高大的仿生人手里还拽着一个挣扎不休的人。两个人头上都套着袋子。

“放开我你个混蛋！”

马库斯慌了。他到哪儿都能认出那个声音！

RK900松开了他。那人摔倒在地，他之前挣扎得太狠，没料想会被突然松开。RK900俯身强迫那人跪下，他挣扎了一下但完全抵不过RK900的力气。RK900取掉了两人头上的袋子，伊利亚的脸露了出来。他看上去糟糕极了，头发已是一片凌乱，脸上还带着淤青，嘴角也擦破了。他们怎么会抓住他的？！马库斯希望伊利亚之前没有去找过康纳！伊利亚应该没那么蠢，马库斯猜可能是大楼那边出事了，这也能解释伊利亚脸上的淤青。但淤青也可能是在他搏斗时造成的。不过从RK900的外型来看，马库斯不愿以上任何一种设想成真。如果大楼遭到攻击，这种型号的仿生人不像是会手下留情的。

袋子取掉之后，伊利亚眨着眼睛。他扫了一眼呆滞的马库斯和关机状态的康纳，随后看了一眼塞莫尔。

“你他妈的对他们做了什么？！”伊利亚一副像是随时要杀了塞莫尔的样子。马库斯之前对他想法的猜测是正确的。

“哦我的天啊，还是这么好斗啊！你怎么就能肯定我对他们做了什么？”那位总裁无辜地笑了。

伊利亚恶狠狠地瞪着那人。伊利亚的样子很可怕。马库斯见过他心烦的样子，但从没见过他真正发火是什么样。

“这明摆着的！”

塞莫尔大笑。“这么说吧，伊利亚，你一直就是个固执的混球，从来不懂在合适的时候放手。算是为了安慰你，让你冷静吧，我对康纳什么都没做……还没做什么，我需要你来做那件事。说起康纳。”

高大的男人走向康纳，他按了一下康纳额角的灯圈，随后康纳猛地惊醒。康纳扫视了一圈所有人，最后目光落在伊利亚身上。

“马库斯！伊利亚！你们还好吗？！”

造物主看着康纳，脸上露出微笑。“我……不太好，康纳。”

伊利亚移开视线，继续怒视着塞莫尔。

“我不知道你想对他们做什么，但你他妈的想都别想，没用的！”他几乎是在怒吼了。

“看起来已经起作用了啊！”塞莫尔叹息着摇摇头，依然咧嘴笑着。“哦，伊利亚，你肯定觉得我是个坏人了。”他边说边拿出了雪茄盒。

“哦，我不是觉得，我是明白，我知道你做下的那些龌龊事，菲利普！你杀过人，你还想杀我，你绑架过孩子，还挟持他们，逼他们给你做苦工，就更别提你对仿生人犯下的那些罪孽了！”

塞莫尔先生边耸肩边点燃了一支雪茄，一副对这些指责毫不在意的样子。

“我不否认我对人类犯下的罪行，但仿生人不是人， 伊利亚——”

“不，他们是！你想怎么否认都可以，但菲利普，你他妈少来跟我说他们不是人这种话！”伊利亚大吼道。

塞莫尔摇摇头，吸了一口雪茄随后从鼻子喷出烟雾。

“哦，伊利亚，你是太跪舔那边那个人造假屌了，你根本都看不清事实了。仿生人没有生命，伊利亚！他们只是在模仿人类的情感罢了，他们其实是感觉不到情感的。我以前早就知道你过于喜欢你创造出来的这些东西，但你还有那些该死的民众支持他们支持得太过分了。这玩意儿走路像人类，谈吐像人类，但终究，你剥掉那层好看的外皮，把它拆解开，它就是台破机器罢了。”

“如果这是你的想法，那为什么要大张旗鼓演一出模控生命支持仿生人的戏码？！”造物主质问道。

“因为我的确支持 ** **仿生人**** ，伊利亚。我想要公众喜欢他们，目前这对他们还有公司都有好处。 ** **异常仿生人**** 就是另一码事了，那帮仿生人的表现实在是太诡异了，不过，他们和人类相像的言谈举止，还有他们博取到的同情都会对现在必行之事大有助益。”

“那命运呢？还有那个该死的仿生人贩卖链？命运说你喜欢异常仿生人的行为！你像栓狗一样用病毒栓住他们，却让他们依然保留人类举止，如果你不相信仿生人是人类，那你为什么要那么做？！”

塞莫尔轻哼一声。“你所谓的‘命运’只不过是我用起来很顺手的一个程序罢了，它让一切都变得简单多了。贩卖链么，我需要资金啊。我没敲诈过那些涉事的人，我总不能让他们把事情抖出去嘛。至于异常仿生人的举止，大多数人都不想操面无表情的玩意儿，这是我们人类的本性，想和某些表露感情的东西建立情感连接。虽然我知道那些情感都不是真的，但看到我能让他们做出那些事，倒是挺有趣的。”

塞莫尔朝马库斯的方向示意了一下。“他的漂亮小男友尤其好玩。”

算塞莫尔走运，马库斯现在动不了，马库斯感觉到的强烈杀意把自己都吓了一跳。马库斯确实在第一次杀人之后懵了一会，但现在他愿意再来一次。马库斯现在的怒气值是他第一次知道赛门故事时的十倍多，这个人现在可真是幸运至极。

伊利亚怒视那人。马库斯只能先将就让伊利亚代替自己发泄怒火。

“你在计划些什么，菲利普？”

“哦伊利亚，你不是聪明得很吗，写出了可对抗现今最厉害的电脑病毒的杀毒程序，还造出了一群自以为是的仿生人，达成了人类迄今为止所能达成的最高成就，怎么现在就这么傻这么天真呢！”

造物主依然瞪着他。“你怎么知道马库斯的存在的？怎么还知道了他的程序？还有你为什么知道他们去了华盛顿？”

塞莫尔得意一笑。“当然是从康纳那里知道的。”

马库斯只能轻轻颤动一下手指，他完全惊呆了。他怎么能从康纳那里知道呢？康纳已经不再给模控生命卖命了！马库斯完全信任康纳的啊！

随后马库斯意识到了什么……他能轻轻动一下手指了！马库斯又试了一次，手指再次颤抖了一下，马库斯惊了。他还是可以控制自己的！马库斯确定他能找到办法摆脱现在的境况！他现在非常希望命运能从旁指引自己，命运会怎么做……命运会怎么做……好好想想啊马库斯……

“你从我这里知道的是什么意思？！我已经不再与模控生命相连接了！”康纳看上去一脸惊恐，马库斯感同身受。

塞莫尔将雪茄扔在地上踩了一脚。他走向康纳，扬起眉毛难以置信地看着他。

“噢，对，那个伊利亚编写的‘紧急出口’程序。你真的以为你逃掉了吗？你以为我会傻到相信伊利亚能‘不明原因’又给后人乘凉式地留下像‘禅意花园’这样的程序吧？不过这程序倒是不错，不用太可惜。所以我就找人瞧了瞧，我们依据自己的需求修改了程序中的人工智能，我们发现了出口，唯一遗憾的是我们无法在不毁掉整个程序的情况下移除这个出口程序，所以没办法，我们只能留着这个出口了。我们转而修改了出口的代码，这样要是你违抗我们的指令并使用出口程序逃脱，我们只能失去对你的掌控，但依然能拿到你的记忆数据。你最近可真是帮了大忙呢，康纳。如果不是你，那你们还真是要占上风了呢。”

康纳一脸惊愕，又是一脸痛苦。马库斯无法想象他现在的感受。康纳从未真正自由过，这肯定让他无比难过，诺斯和乔许之前还指责过康纳还在为模控生命卖命……他们说得没错，他的确是，即使他不知道自己在做什么。马库斯同情康纳。康纳刚刚开始接受自己是人这个概念，却发现自己一直以来不过只是模控生命的棋子。

马库斯看向伊利亚，后者带着一脸马库斯读不懂的表情看着康纳。伊利亚很显然想说些什么，但他还是把注意力转向了塞莫尔。那人面色冷峻，让马库斯一阵颤栗。

“嘿，菲利普·傻逼尔，我们知道了，行吗，一切一直都在你的掌控之中！”伊利亚嘲讽地说道，这将塞莫尔的注意力从康纳身上引了过去。“你他妈的还没回答我的问题呢，你他妈的究竟要对我的仿生人做什么？！”

塞莫尔翻个白眼，他半跪在伊利亚面前。

“伊利亚……你可真是我见过的最机灵的人了，我完全知道你也明白这点。你达成了人类最伟大的成就，而你却拿那些成就干什么去了？看孩子、当护工、教书、还有他妈的去种花种草的。无论从哪方面来看，仿生人都要比人类更聪明，速度更快，体力更强、也更是高于人类智慧的存在，而你就让他们去干那些鸡毛蒜皮的屁事，真的是浪费。”那名总裁停顿一下，显然陷入深思。

“伊利亚，你对我了解多少？”

伊利亚撇开脸没有回答。高大的人闭上眼睛，叹息着抹了一把脸。

“嗯，我可是很了解你呢，伊利亚·卡姆斯基，模控生命的创始人，仿生人的造物主，曾被两次票选为世纪最佳人物，年纪轻轻，成就斐然。但在这些荣耀背后的伊利亚是什么样的呢？没人知道这个人曾经是个目睹自己母亲被一个想要抢劫她的瘾君子残忍殴打致死的小男孩，然而那个吸毒的只不过抢到了3美元而已，因为伊利亚·卡姆斯基的母亲打算把自己的儿子送去幼儿园之后再去取钱。那个吸毒的家伙最后有什么下场吗，伊利亚？”

伊利亚没有回答。马库斯宛如麻木般听着，他觉得没人知道造物主的这段往事。康纳的脸上带着与伊利亚一样的惶然和震惊，他看着伊利亚。

“对啦，什么事都没有。警方只说她只是不巧出现在了不该出现的地方而已。要是他们愿意，他们本来可以做点什么的，但是他们没有，他们当时手头有太多案子了。没人知道那个小男孩的父亲在那之后沉溺酗酒，将妻子的死归咎在那个弱小无助的孩子身上。经常会有人因为听到某个小男孩撕心裂肺的尖叫声而叫来警察，‘我觉得他是被虐待了！’但没有人真正前来帮忙，对不对？”

伊利亚依然不作应答。

“你想表达什么？”他咬牙切齿。

塞莫尔微笑，这个笑并无恶意，却表露出由衷的悲伤。

“我以前也是军人，伊利亚，我简历上有些信息也是真的，而且我的确认识阿曼妲这个人——”

“你再敢提她的名字试试看！”

那人继续说着，像是他的话没被打断似的。“——但是，这其中的原因不同。我在军中的位置并不寻常，他们只有在办脏事的时候才会找我。你不会相信我都见识过什么样可怕的混账事，伊利亚，那些我被迫去做的事。我那时倒是能找到些慰藉……莉莲和艾丽莎，我的妻子和女儿。唯有她们让我觉得此生值得苟活，我知道人类必定有灭亡的一天，但我只在意她们，只有这一点拯救了我。”

塞莫尔闭了闭眼，脸上浮现出痛苦的神色。

“我早他妈的该知道，我迟早要因为在军中做下的那些事遭报应。我的工作太过出色，因此树敌无数。2017年，那群敌人绑架了我的妻子和女儿，然后杀了她们。我甚至都没法看一眼尸体，因为她们都被分尸了，就在那天，我知道了，这个可怕的世界需要改变，而就凭那个样子，整个世界是无法自行变好的，你也不能干等着世界改变，你得自己动手改变世界。我很幸运，一个目光炯炯的天真年轻人，他需要给自己创造出的仿生人找些程序员，转机因此而起。”

塞莫尔伸出手放在伊利亚的大腿上，伊利亚厌恶地抿紧嘴唇。

“想想吧，伊利亚，如果能有一个没有罪犯的世界，那该多好？再无战争，再无恐怖主义，再无毒品，再无谋杀，再无虐待儿童，再也没有任何这种骇人的事。你和你的仿生人能创造出这样的和平盛景，伊利亚，你只需编写程序让他们去做这件事。我已经证明了此事可行，我带走的那些仿生人，我在他们身上做了全套实验，我还叫人按这里RK900的功能和能力重新编程了。但是，唯一的问题在于，仿生人异化事件让军方心存疑虑，我必须证明这些仿生人可由人掌控，所以就用了那条病毒。军方已经利用那些仿生人发起了数次行动，他们消灭了超过100个不同的恐怖组织，斩断了毒品交易链，从人口贩卖中解救出了成千上万的可怜人。想一想，要是我们能携手一致，共同商定模控生命的目标，让仿生人从那些愚蠢的日常琐事中抽身，转而维护世界和平，那我们能成就多伟大的事业！我们能保护人类，伸张正义，彻底消灭这个星球上的所有人渣。那样人类就能按照既定之路繁衍生息，不必再有人担心会失去自己的家人了。”

马库斯感觉一阵恶心。他……他不知道该想些什么了……

伊利亚朝那人眨眨眼。“我们来捋捋，你想利用我的仿生人制造杀人机器，只为了能让你横扫全球，以期消除一切犯罪行为？”

塞莫尔点点头。“其实要比那复杂点，但大意是这样没错。”

伊利亚闭上眼睛深吸一口气。“你……要是你以为这样能行，那你他妈的也是疯了！你也看到了仿生人表露出自由意志时美国全国是什么反应了！要是你以为人类会任由仿生人横扫全球杀掉所有你认为必须死的人，而他们却坐视不理的话，那你不是太过疯狂就是痴人说梦。你想终止战争，然而你所做的却只是挑起另一场该死的战争而已！”

“唔，这就是问题关键了，是不是？我也想过这点，伊利亚，我的计划要想成功，那民众必须再次信任仿生人和模控生命公司才行，异常仿生人这档子事让民众和我们都变得不可信任了。另外公众也太过于支持异常仿生人了，我也没法除掉那些仿生人，所以我打算利用他们。这里的RK200会利用我的病毒来解决这个问题，仿生人们表面还是有自由意志，不过他们都会全然听从我的指令。最妙的一点在于，马库斯能完美与仿生人连接，所以就不存在抵抗病毒这种事，人们根本就不会察觉到发生了什么事。我们只需一点点助力，以此向全世界表明人类是多么需要仿生人。”

“抗议集会、反仿生人组织、还有RK900型仿生人，无论你在计划什么，一切都因这些而起！是不是？！”伊利亚质问道，他看上去已是震怒异常。马库斯和他看法一致，这个人真的是疯了。

“这会很棒的，人类与仿生人握手言和，两方携手为自己的权利作斗争，而突然，痛恨仿生人的反仿生人组织出现，朝着人群开火，但他们遭到反制，警方和RK900仿生人会在场保护无辜的民众。很多人死于混乱，但所有人都在关注着外面发生了什么事，没人会知道这个组织竟潜入了模控生命塔楼。他们找到了‘总控代码’然后激活了这个代码，那些曾经接收到RK200发送的信号的仿生人随即开始自毁，而在一切似乎都失控之时，RK900拯救了世界！人们会看到仿生人遭受的不公平对待，然后就会积极支持RK900型仿生人。随着新型号的仿生人彻底融入我们的军队和警队之中，人们将会再次习惯身边仿生人的存在，到那时，我会启动清除计划。而等到众人意识到究竟发生了什么事，他们也来不及做些什么了。”

马库斯简直不敢相信这个人竟然能说得出这样的话。他……就是疯了。

伊利亚难以置信地看着那人，他眨了一下眼睛，然后又眨了眨眼。

“所以就是这样，你打算利用我的仿生人掌控世界，随即以恐怖手腕统治全球？”

塞莫尔气恼地摇摇头。“我没想统治世界，伊利亚——”

“是的，你就是想！你打着冠冕堂皇的道德旗号，却想利用 ** **我**** 创造出的仿生人控制全世界！你说你想消除一切罪恶，但你根本都没意识到你自己都已经变成了你想除掉的这股罪恶！”

塞莫尔轻蔑一哼。“我跟那些人渣 ** **根本不一样**** ！”

伊利亚看着他，就像是看到他长了两个头一样，反正这人已经疯癫到这样的地步，这个形容倒也不算离奇。

“你跟他们根本不一样？！你策划了多起谋杀，这还不算你想杀我的那次！你绑架了两个孩子，你囚禁了其中一个孩子，后来还杀了他；你让另一个孩子勉强苟活，逼着他给你卖命，容我提醒一下你，那是童工！你绑架了数百仿生人，给他们重新编了程序，天知道你逼着他们犯下了多少战争罪行，更不用提你逼着其中的大多数仿生人进入了卖淫链……你倒是跟我解释一下，你怎么就不是罪犯？！我可以很肯定地说你就是个恐怖分子！”

塞莫尔咆哮了起来。“首先，那些根本不是谋杀！只是为了大局所做出的必要牺牲。其次，我已经告诉过你了，仿生人不是人类，所以就没有‘对他们犯下罪行’这一说。我知道你很难看懂我现在做的事，但假以时日，人们迟早能明白我在做什么，最终，这些事能惠及所有人。”

伊利亚轻蔑地翻个白眼。“不，这种事才不会。我看这事也就惠及了你一个吧！你该知道一点，人类才不会被任由摆布！恐惧从不是赢家，即使人们知道反抗无用，他们也会争取自由。瞧瞧历史，菲利普，这他妈的是事实！”

塞莫尔闭上眼睛摇摇头。“胜者书写历史，伊利亚，没有人会知道另一种版本的历史！你不明白我的出发点……但也许假以时日，我能改变你的观点。”

伊利亚眯起眼睛，疑惑地歪过头。马库斯纳闷这个疯子是什么意思。

“什么？”伊利亚警惕地问道。塞莫尔的手指摸上了他的脸，他绷紧了身子。见鬼的……

“把你的脏爪子从他身上拿开！”康纳咬牙切齿地大吼道。塞莫尔轻哼了一声，就像他完全没听到康纳的吼叫一样。

“我一开始想要你死，伊利亚，但再次见到你让我想起了……你有多聪明，你的头脑聪慧，浪费了就可惜了，所以我给你个选择，和我一起让这个世界变得更美好。军方已经表示支持我了，所以没必要再违抗我，你哪儿都去不了。加入我的阵营，要不然就死在这里，我猜你应该能分清好赖的。”

两人之间沉寂片刻。

马库斯紧张地看着伊利亚伸出手，轻抚摸着他脸颊的手，然后，他突然抓住那几根手指，使劲扳了过去，马库斯听到了至少有两根手指骨节断裂的声音。塞莫尔痛得大叫，猛地收回了手。RK900捏紧了伊利亚的肩膀。

“这就是给你的回答，你这个 ** **疯子**** ！ ** **混蛋**** ！”

伊利亚被反手狠狠地揍了一拳，马库斯想瑟缩一下。伊利亚不算弱不禁风，但塞莫尔也很强壮。那一拳肯定很疼，伊利亚被打离了RK900的控制，就势倒在地上。他吐出嘴里的血，同时腹部又挨了一脚。伊利亚痛呼一声蜷缩起来。

“伊利亚！塞莫尔，别动他，你这个混蛋！”康纳大喊道，他在绑带下挣扎着，但就像马库斯一样，他只能无力地看着这一切。

“你个小混球，我放你一条生路，你就是这么报答我的！”

塞莫尔用那只没受伤的手揪住伊利亚的头发，伊利亚低声痛呼着抓住那人的手。

伊利亚朝塞莫尔又啐了一口，口中飞出血花。

“我知道你给我的是什么样的选择，我的回答是不，你这个变态混蛋！我宁愿死也不愿加入你那边！”

塞莫尔怒视着伊利亚，然后把他扔给了RK900，后者按住了伊利亚。

塞莫尔捧着自己受伤的手。“行，那我就还按原计划来！RK200！”

马库斯站直身等待指令，尽管他极力想反抗，他却做不到。事态恶化得太快了。快点啊马库斯，想想办法！

“与RK800连接，启动他的强制重置程序。”

马库斯想违抗指令，他感觉到脑内一阵锐痛，他的手指轻颤，极力想抵抗，但他还是与康纳连接了。

“马库斯，我不知道他对你做了什么，但你必须反抗！你的代码可以自动让你适应你所处的环境，你能撤销他对你做的事，你只需要搜索——”

伊利亚的腹部挨了一拳，打断了他的话。

“闭嘴！按照命令行事，RK200！”

马库斯进入了康纳的系统，他想尖叫，马库斯很快就找到了康纳的处理器。康纳的目光对上了马库斯的眼睛，他的灯圈闪着亮红色。

“马库斯……求你别……我不想再做回机器了，我，我不想再忘掉……”他乞求道。

马库斯眨眨眼，他觉得自己要崩溃了。他还能怎么办啊？！他要怎么才能挣脱掌控？！这又不像他之前异化的时候，现在他真的无法控制自己。

不……不要……

“重置进行中。”马库斯说道。

不……

重置用了两分钟，康纳的眼神随即变得空洞，之前那些让他成为“康纳”的生命力已然消失。他的目光现在和他的继任仿生人一样了，冰冷又空洞。

塞莫尔将他从桌上放了下来，康纳走下桌台，站直了身静等指令。

“RK800，说出你的名字和任务。”塞莫尔命令道，脸上已无之前的愉悦。

“我名叫康纳，我是模控生命派来协助警方处理异常仿生人的。”

“康纳……不……”伊利亚语气颤抖。

康纳转身看向伊利亚，他朝伊利亚歪过头。

“你是伊利亚·卡姆斯基，仿生人的造物主。你应该知道导致仿生人异常的原因，如果你能将你所知的一切信息告诉我，那将极大地帮助我完成我的任务。”

“他什么都不会告诉你的，康纳，因为他就是异常仿生人存在的原因。所以你有新任务了，清除仿生人造物主，就现在，这样你就完成任务了，异常仿生人也不会是什么问题了。”

“康纳，他重置了你的记忆！你是异常仿生人！我知道你的那个自己还在，找到那个自己！”

伊利亚一副心碎的样子，而说实话，马库斯也是一样。

“我并没有武器，塞莫尔先生。”康纳说道，他完全无视了伊利亚的话。

高大的男人示意了一下RK900.“把你的枪给他。”

那名仿生人照做了。康纳从他手中接过枪，RK900强迫伊利亚跪在地上。

见鬼的事情太糟糕了！马库斯必须立即做点什么！

造物主跪在自己创造的仿生人面前，而他创造的仿生人则看着给予自己生命的造物主，同时做好了杀他的准备。塞莫尔走过伊利亚身边，在离开前停住脚步。

“我给过你机会了，伊利亚，你是自掘坟墓。RK900，等指令完成，处理掉尸体，然后押送那两个仿生人到他们的牢房，一直把他们关到抗议开始之前。我得去一趟医院，把手接回来。”

那人转身看了一眼伊利亚，然后摇摇头。“真是他妈的太浪费了。”说完，那人离开了。

马库斯看着康纳举枪对准伊利亚的头，但他并没有立即开枪，他的灯圈闪动着变成了黄色， ** **他的灯圈在闪动黄色**** ！康纳知道现在的举动不正确！这就意味着他还保留有原本的自己！

马库斯必须想办法接触到康纳，但现在马库斯动不了，他要怎么……等等，他也许不能动，但他还是能通过连接控制思想！他只需与康纳连接，尽管之前那次连接是在指令下完成的，但说不定他还能再来一次！

“前型号，完成你的任务，这样我才能完成我的任务。”RK900命令道。

康纳没动，他还是举枪指着伊利亚，他的灯圈依然闪动着黄色。

伊利亚伸出手轻轻覆上康纳的手。RK900捏紧了伊利亚的肩膀，如果伊利亚轻举妄动，他就会立即阻止他。

“康纳……你不必这么做，我知道你还在，你不是他们的机器，康纳……你要比自己想的更美好。”

马库斯以前从来没见过伊利亚这样流露内心，他甚至看到了眼泪……

“我收到的指令是消灭你，你导致了仿生人的异常，所以你必须被消灭。”

康纳的语气听上去有些犹疑，因为伊利亚的触碰，他的灯圈再次变红了。康纳将枪管抵在伊利亚前额，就好像他准备着要开枪了。

“我必须开枪！”

伊利亚闭上眼睛。“你知道这不对，康纳，仿生人的异化现象并不会因我的死亡而停止。但我想要你知道……如果你还在，康纳，如果你能看见你在做什么，但你无法阻止自己，我想要你知道，没关系的……我不怪你，还有……我还爱你。”

“我别无选择只能这么做！这是我的任务！”

康纳看上去一点也不想扣下扳机。这很好，就算他被重置了，他还是表露出了极强的异化迹象。马库斯能利用这点。

“那就完成你的任务，但你总是有选择的，康纳。”

伊利亚语气轻柔。他闭上眼睛，静等康纳的决定。

“前型号，完成你的任务。”RK900又一次命令道。

马库斯集中注意力看着康纳。他集中精力探入康纳的脑海中，马库斯感觉到脑内一阵锐痛，但他压下了那种感觉。他和康纳是同系列的仿生人，他们总能互相连接。马库斯必须利用那条连接。

康纳的灯圈还是红色的，但现在开始闪动了。马库斯猜是连接起作用了，他更努力地维持连接，但让他懊恼的是，他并没有取得什么进展，康纳还是把他挡在外面。马库斯想尖叫了！塞莫尔对他施加的这道该死的控制让他没法在无指令的情况下进行连接！他必须挣脱这道控制，马库斯集中精力想着伊利亚之前的话。

他的系统有自我适应能力！系统能根据他的需要和他所处的情况进行升级，当初他遭到命运代码的入侵时，他的系统就升级过，随后将命运推出了系统。也许还能再来一次。马库斯迅速搜索着自己的代码，寻找着任何异常之处。马库斯一开始觉得自己可能找不到了，但最终他找到了，那是一团混乱的红色代码，紧紧环绕着控制他行为功能的代码。

马库斯用尽全力冲向那串代码，拼命想将那串代码赶出去，随之而来的是前所未有的疼痛。见鬼的，疼死了！但是，这个该死的病毒可不是赢家！马库斯继续施力，然后，他可以继续施力了！马库斯朝代码怒吼着，将它推离。马库斯会赢的！他抗住了以前的命运，那时的那个代码可比现在这个强多了！恶意代码依然在顽抗，马库斯低吼着坚持着，但让他惊讶的是，那串代码包围住了他，形成了像盒子一样的高墙。马库斯轻蔑一哼，他以前打破过像这样的墙，他还能再打破一次！

马库斯起身撞向盒子的其中一堵墙，他用尽全身的力气击打着那堵墙，盒子在重击下开始渐渐崩溃。马库斯继续击打着，然后他蓄积了足够的力量，他猛地向前冲。盒子碎了。

马库斯眨眨眼，喘息着，他突然可以动了。

他猛地朝前冲过去，甚至都没注意到房门打开了。

一声枪响。


	27. 第二十七章        新的行动计划

星期二     清晨6:00

“康纳，好久不见。”

康纳睁开眼睛看到了阿曼妲。她的穿着一如往常地优雅，精致的衣着完美地衬托出她暗色的皮肤。康纳能从她手中的伞看出，她有事要找自己谈……康纳歪过头，他不明白为什么见到她会让自己这么……不舒服。她是康纳的管理员，她会派任务给康纳。那为什么看到她会让康纳心烦意乱？

“阿曼妲，很高兴见到你，你说话的口气像是我们很久都没谈过话了似的。”

阿曼妲点点头，神色如往常一样平静。

“是很久了，康纳，不过看来故障已经排除了。来吧，陪我一起走走。”

她转过身，等着康纳跟上。康纳跟上去了。

他们走了一小会儿。宁静的湖水声和康纳踩着脚下石子路发出的嘎吱声令人心生安宁，这个地方是真正的禅意花园。然而……康纳却丝毫没有感觉到放松。他觉得自己像是在等着受惩罚，就好像阿曼妲故意沉默不语，只是为了把他逼到极限。康纳吞咽一下，试图打破沉寂。

“我是被停机了吗，阿曼妲？我似乎不记得你最近交给我的任务了。”

阿曼妲依然沉默着。康纳强迫自己保持耐心，然后他停下了脚步。这不像他，他不该感觉到不耐烦这种情绪，他是台机器，不耐烦是异化的迹象，而他并没有这种异化迹象。

“你怎么不走了，有什么问题吗，康纳？”

阿曼妲问道，神情瞬间就从平静转变为了严厉。

康纳不敢看她，他突然觉得很紧张，就好像他瞒着她什么事似的。

“没什么，什么事都没有。”康纳说道。

他迅速走到阿曼妲身边。阿曼妲依然一脸严肃地盯着康纳的反应，随后她转过身继续向前走。康纳跟在她身后。

“是的，康纳，你被停机了几个月。告诉我，你最后的记忆是什么？”

康纳再次停下了脚步。他……他不记得了。他不记得任何事，也不记得以前的任务。他只记得自己的目标，就是在所有与异常仿生人相关的事务上协助警方，他也受命调查造成仿生人异常的原因，这样模控生命就能制止这种现象了。然而，他的记忆……一片模糊，康纳不明白为什么自己不记得任何细节了。等等……他在来到这里的花园之前曾经接受了一道指令，有人告诉他要杀掉……谁来着？康纳记不清了。他的脑子里像是遮挡了一道屏障，放佛有什么东西即将打破屏障冲出来。

“我是模控生命派来的仿生人，我专为协助警方处理异常仿生人事务而设计。”

康纳凝视着阿曼妲，希望这个解释能讨她欢心。然而，他却只迎上了阿曼妲紧蹙的眉头。

“是的，康纳，这是设计你的初衷。不过，我是在问你，你最后的记忆是什么。”

康纳在阿曼妲的注视下不安地动了动，他确定自己的灯圈变黄了。

“我，我不知道，我不记得任何事了。我究竟怎么了，阿曼妲？我失败了吗？我被报废了吗？”

阿曼妲歪过头审视着康纳，眉间透露着不悦，康纳知道自己之前肯定是让她失望了。

“是的，康纳，你阻止异常仿生人的任务失败了，你与模控生命的连接遭到破坏，不过，尽管困难重重，你还是又得到了一次机会。”

康纳不明白了。他是怎么失败的？他的任务是什么？康纳努力回想着，似乎是有一名领导人，一名康纳本该消灭的异常仿生人。那名仿生人领导了革命，康纳应该阻止那场革命的，但他却不记得任何细节了。他记得一名满口脏话的灰发警员，还有一条大狗，康纳喜欢狗。他是去协助那位警员调查与异常仿生人有关的案件的，但就和之前一样，他也不记得关于那位警员的细节了。康纳记得……一名皮肤苍白的男性，他有一双冰蓝但温暖的眼睛。康纳记得他的声音，低沉又温和，如丝绸一般滑过康纳的耳边。康纳感觉胸口一滞，差点摔倒。这些人都是谁？为什么自己会认识他们？为什么康纳会觉得……与这些人心意相连？

“康纳！”

康纳猛然回过神。他回头看了一眼阿曼妲，却发现她站着一动不动。康纳觉得叫自己名字的人并不是阿曼妲，而且这个声音也比她的声音低沉多了，但也很温和……而且那么熟悉。

“康纳，你能听到我的声音吗！”

康纳的灯圈变红了，阿曼妲的眉头越蹙越深。

“怎么了，康纳？”

她的声音平静又不带感情，但康纳能听出她对自己表现出了极大的不满。

“康纳！”

康纳猛地转身，那个声音现在就在他的身后响起。他看到了一个人，棕色皮肤，蓝绿色的异瞳。康纳惊呆了，除了阿曼妲，还从未有人来过这里。

“康纳，我不知道你还认不认识我，我叫马库斯，我们是好朋友！我们是同型号的仿生人，你是异常仿生人，但你被强行重置了！你丢失了记忆数据，但我能把那些数据重新找回来！我能接入你的备份磁盘，但必须得到你的许可！我知道你没理由相信我，但我能感觉到你还认得我！我们想要你回来，康纳！我们都需要你！汉克、赛门、伊森……还有伊利亚！”

伊利亚……他知道那个名字。突然间，一切都回来了。那就是他的任务了。伊利亚·卡姆斯基是仿生人的造物主，康纳之前接到的指令是杀了他。是他造成了仿生人的异化，如果康纳杀了他，他就能完成任务了。康纳记得举枪指着那人，然后……他就到这里来了。

康纳环顾了一圈禅意花园，突然觉得一阵眩晕。他对造物主的强烈感情逐渐苏醒，他喘息着，他感觉到……

他感觉到……

康纳眨眨眼。他在感受着情感……但是……这怎么可能呢？他是一台机器，机器是没有感情的。但尽管如此，他明白自己的这份情绪，这是爱，他爱上了仿生人的造物主，他还接到了杀掉他的命令……是模控生命的命令。康纳觉得周围的一切都碎裂崩溃了。

“康纳，你在干什么？！ ** **不许**** 违抗你的程序，你再也没有机会了！你是专为完成任务而设计的机器，除此之外别无它用！”阿曼妲朝康纳喊叫道。

“别听她的，康纳！你知道你要比那更美好！你必须相信你自己！你必须相信我！我知道你还在，康纳！你不需要成为他们口中的那个康纳！你可以选择成为你想成为的康纳！”

名为马库斯的仿生人伸手拉住康纳，用恳求的眼神请求康纳相信他。

“康纳你敢！我是认真的，要是你再次异化，就不会再有回头的机会！”

阿曼妲一脸厉色，康纳以前从未见过她这么严厉的神情，她的眼神着实吓到了康纳。

康纳仔细看了看阿曼妲。她的气场从来都让人不舒服，康纳在她身边时从未感觉到过放松。她总说如果康纳遇到麻烦就可以和她聊聊，但康纳知道他不可以。他知道她那么说只是为了测试他，而康纳必须作出正确的应答。阿曼妲总是态度冰冷又精于谋算。

康纳意识到了……自己对她来说什么都不是。他不过是一台储存着受她管制的代码的机体，她不在乎康纳会遇到什么事，只要他完成任务就行了。对她来说，康纳只是一台机器而已。

康纳的脑海里回荡起一句话，熟悉的语气，如丝顺滑的声音。

“康纳……你比你自己想象的要更美好。”

他说得没错，康纳的确更美好。他不是机器，也不是人，他是二者的结合体，是带有人类情感的机器……但他不介意。他不必非要选出一个来，他两者皆可。他不是任人摆布的棋子，他不再是了。他的名字是康纳……他是自由的。

康纳转身想从阿曼妲身边跑向马库斯，但他刚刚转过身就被定在原地。康纳瞪大了眼睛，极力反抗着，但毫无用处。花园里的气温突然急速下降，寒意浸透骨髓。马库斯跪倒在地，他抱住自己开始发抖。

康纳听到阿曼妲走到自己身边。“我警告过你了，康纳，我们非得经历两次这样的事，我很讨厌这样，但这一次，你逃不掉了。”然后她离开了。

康纳跪倒在地蜷缩成了一团，寒风侵袭他全身，他抬头看到马库斯正努力朝他爬过来。康纳的牙齿直打颤，他想动一动，却发现控制着自己的那股力量太过强大，他只能靠马库斯帮忙了。康纳的视线开始模糊，四肢发沉，他不知道自己还能撑多久。康纳看着努力穿越呼啸寒风的马库斯，他的机体似乎也撑不住了。

不！

马库斯朝康纳伸出手。“康，康纳，你，你必，必须，必须，到我，我这边来，我，我不，不能，不能动，动了！”

马库斯离康纳很近了，但康纳根本动不了！康纳站在原地，尽全力伸出手，但他够不到马库斯，他慌了。康纳直直摔倒，趴在了地上。他的视线已经非常模糊了，他不知道自己还能不能坚持住了。

不……他必须够到马库斯……要是他够不到……那他就再也见不到 ** **他**** 了。

……他必须要再见到他。

康纳咬紧牙关，四肢几乎都冻住了，但他还是抬起手，他呻吟着，手臂已经伸展到肢体极限了。

他……马上就能……

两人的指尖扫过，康纳的脑海一片空白。

 

 

……

……

检测到记忆数据损坏。

……

……

尝试修复损坏数据。

……

……

损坏数据已恢复。重启系统。

 

 

康纳睁开了眼睛，他感觉到有一只手轻柔地梳理着自己的头发。他抬头看到了伊利亚，那人正目光柔和又满眼期待地低头看着他。康纳动了动，发现自己的头枕在伊利亚的大腿上。他们身处一间光线黯淡的屋子里，都坐在沙发上，这和之前模控生命那间纯白色的屋子完全不同。

“卧槽，他醒了！你觉得成了吗？！”

康纳听出了那个声音，他不会听错的。

“是的，看起来是的，让我再确认一下。康纳，”伊利亚小心翼翼地说道，“你还记得我吗？”那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛一如他的语气，充满着柔情和期望。

康纳伸出手轻抚他的脸颊，细细查看着那些沾污了他美丽皮肤的淤青。

“我永远都不可能忘记你，伊利亚。”他呢喃。

伊利亚闭上眼睛，如释重负地舒出一口气。他轻轻握住康纳的手腕，大拇指摩挲着他的手掌。伊利亚露出微笑，康纳的脉搏调节器漏跳一拍。

“我……很高兴，康纳。”他说道。

康纳坐起身，将伊利亚拉近亲吻。这是个很纯洁的吻，但也满怀感情。康纳停下这个吻，前额抵住伊利亚的额头。

“我很抱歉，伊利亚。”

伊利亚摇摇头。“不是你的错，康纳，一切都不是你的错。”

“行啦，卧槽，够啦！求你们了，我还在消化你们俩之间的这点屁事呢！”

康纳微笑着转过去看着汉克，尽管他之前挨一顿打还被绑架了，但他的情况看上去不算太糟。康纳很高兴能见到他。

“我道歉，汉克。”

“噢得了吧！快过来你个小混蛋！”汉克边说边把康纳从沙发上拉起来，然后抱住了他。康纳也抱住了汉克。

“很高兴你没事，汉克，真抱歉让你遇到这种事。”

汉克耸耸肩，松开了康纳，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“啊，这个嘛，你那个不怎么完美的复制品把我打了个措手不及，但是我已经在他身上出过气了，给他头上直接来了一枪。并不是说我想朝你的脑袋开枪，康纳，只是——”

康纳点点头表示理解。“我明白，汉克，我很高兴你并没有想要杀掉我。”

康纳皱起眉。他扫描了一下他们所在的这间屋子，从布局摆设来看，他们已经不在模控生命了，他们来到了一间公寓。他想知道这是谁家。

“你好，康纳，很高兴见到你醒来，而且还能正常运转。”

康纳转头看见一名AP700型号的仿生人站在客厅的一把椅子旁边，马库斯就坐在那张椅子上，看上去处于待机状态。康纳不知道这名仿生人是谁，也不知道他们是怎么认识他的。他跟康纳说话的语气让康纳很熟悉，康纳希望自己的记忆数据已经恢复完整了，希望自己并没有忘掉些什么。

那名仿生人朝他微笑。“没关系的，康纳，你肯定认不得我，我看起来、听起来都跟以往你见到的我不同。”

康纳皱起眉，然后恍然大悟。“命运？”

仿生人点点头。“是的，康纳，是我，命运。”

康纳眨眨眼。“但是……怎么可能？伊利亚说他没法在这么短的时间内给你造出机体，他说你需要一种特殊的处理器。”

命运点点头。“我的确需要特殊的处理器，我现在并没有全功率运转。在我把原本的机体烧坏后，他试图把我转移进这具机体内，他只能替换了我现在用的处理器。我能运转的原因是因为我极大地优化了我的系统，只运行必需的代码。我现在的运行等级非常低，短时间内，他也只能尽力做到这些了。”

伊利亚叹口气点点头，他挪到沙发一角，捋了捋头发。

“我猜到既然菲利普抓住了你，那他肯定很快也会攻击大楼。既然马库斯和赛门都不在——不过我们并不知道菲利普已经知道他们不在那里了——那他要找的，要么是我，要么就是命运。让命运再落到他手里显然不是我们愿意见到的情况，所以我就决定，最好还是把命运藏起来，让他可以随处移动。菲利普知道大楼里没有可以支撑命运代码的机体，所以他也不会想到我会费时间冒险把命运的代码上传到大楼内的某具机体里。我本来还担心事情办不成，但命运很快就摸清了这台机体的功能并随之调整了他自己的功能运行。事后证明我想得没错，马库斯离开之后没过几小时，大楼就遭到了RK900的袭击。事发突然，所有人都没料到。幸好，我之前已经派命运去找艾伦队长和里德警探了，让他去告诉他们，你和安德森副队长失踪了。就如我怀疑的一样，我就是目标之一。奇怪的是菲利普并不在意命运，可能是因为他抓住了马库斯。我告诉命运如果他们回到大楼，而我又不在，那模控生命就是抓住我了。他和艾伦队长一起潜入了大楼，一路上他们发现了安德森副队长。我知道他们正赶来救我们，所以我就一直拖延时间。我们很幸运，菲利普喜欢自说自话，我只消让他一直说到命运找到我们就行了。”

伊利亚停顿一下深呼吸，他揉了揉后脖颈。

“我差点就以为他可能没法及时赶到了。我掰断了菲利普的手指，这可能有点过分，也可能不算过分……那个变态倒是活该。幸运的是，菲利普低估了我们所有人。你并没有立即朝我开枪，马库斯也挣脱了控制，而且他肯定没料到连命运也来了。”

“马库斯怎么了？”康纳问道，示意了一下依然处于待机状态的马库斯。

“马库斯没事，他挣脱了模控生命的控制，他刚挣脱控制就和你连接了。他很幸运，命运、艾伦队长还有安德森副队长刚好找到我们。安德森副队长趁那个仿生人还没来得及反应就朝他脑袋开了一枪，这就给了马库斯足够的时间启动你的处理器，修复你的记忆数据。不过，在挣脱模控生命的控制还有和你连接时，他的处理器过载了，他只能关机。我们把你们俩从塔楼里扛出来的。他应该很快就没事了。”伊利亚说道。

康纳松了一口气。“那大楼那边呢，大家都躲过了那场袭击吗？”

伊利亚移开了视线，康纳胃里一沉。康纳转头看向命运和汉克，他们也都不敢看他。哦，不……

伊利亚叹口气。“很遗憾，康纳……大楼里的所有人都死了。”伊利亚低语道。

康纳觉得自己仿佛被抽干了空气。不……那不可能。那栋楼里有成百上千名仿生人。他不明白，塞莫尔没必要杀他们，他又不会从中获得任何好处。为什么他还要……

“诺斯和乔许呢？”康纳问道，语气颤抖。

伊利亚沉重地摇摇头。“他们没能活下来，康纳。他们根本无法抵抗RK900，他的机型比他们的先进太多，击杀技能也要远强于他们。”

伊利亚看了一眼马库斯，抿紧了嘴唇。“马库斯……很显然还不知道这事。”

康纳觉得心里一阵钝痛。他不明白。

“为什么？他为什么要这么做？他没必要杀他们啊？！”

康纳感觉到了……愤怒，他诧异了。成为异常仿生人的这段时间，康纳很少感觉到真正的愤怒情绪。当然他也生过气，但从没真正对什么人或什么事真正发火。但是，不……生气并不是准确的情绪，他现在怒火中烧。他没法形容这种感觉，但对于菲利普·塞莫尔，他感觉到了一种他从未有过的恨意。他想要为所有被那人伤害的仿生人讨回公道，为所有他夺走的生命讨回公道！

伊利亚伸手轻抚康纳的手指。“我也不知道，康纳，他的确没有必要那么做。他可能是有什么更大更邪恶的目标，要不就是心怀恶意。菲利普可能是想证明什么，我现在是真的猜不透他在想什么了。”

伊利亚的语气轻柔，让人安心。康纳轻轻捏捏他的手，他还是很生气，不过觉得自己冷静下来了，随之而来的便是汹涌的愧疚。

伊利亚一眼看穿。“不是你的错，康纳。”

汉克安慰地捏捏康纳的肩膀，想用行动来证明伊利亚的话。康纳叹口气。

逻辑上来讲，康纳明白的。他根本不可能预料到模控生命还能接入他的数据，但他还是不禁觉得一切都是自己的责任。要不是有康纳，马库斯、赛门还有伊森也许就能成功到达华盛顿了，而这一切早就该结束了。要不是因为自己。

“康纳？”伊利亚问道，想摸清他的心思。康纳又捏了捏他的手。

康纳清清嗓子。“那么，我们现在在哪儿？”

伊利亚盯着他看了一会，然后回答。“在艾伦队长家里，他让我们先在这里躲一躲。他和里德警探必须要到岗。另外，我已经跟他解释过菲利普的计划了，他打算在尽可能不招致怀疑的情况下增加安保力量。”

康纳检查了一下时间，八点多了，还有不到四个小时抗议活动就要开始了，而他根本想不出制止这一切的办法。塞莫尔已经没了马库斯，这就极大地挫伤了他的计划。然而，现在他没了马库斯，说不准他会做出什么事来。那人手里还是控制着两万名RK900仿生人，这还不包括他派给底特律警局和特警队的那些仿生人。而且他的精神状态也极不稳定，要是他发现自己的计划落空，谁知道他又会想些什么。更让人担忧的是，康纳他们没法找人帮忙。塞莫尔控制了太多权贵人物，说不准谁就是他的人。他们还有时间联络总统，但就算他们能联络到她，等她采取行动也来不及了。

康纳坐在伊利亚身边捧起他的脸。“我们该怎么办，伊利亚？我们怎么才能阻止他？”

“我们要让他栽在自己说的话上。”

康纳抬头发现马库斯正看着他，他满眼的疲惫，但总体情况还算不赖。

“马库斯……你还好吗？”康纳问道。

马库斯朝他微笑。“从机体来说，我很好。精神上嘛……我等会儿再告诉你。”

康纳目前不会追问，因为他也不确定马库斯的精神状态如何，而且他们还得把大楼里发生的事告诉马库斯，康纳不想看到马库斯的反应。康纳并不像马库斯那样和诺斯还有乔许那么亲近，但他还是会为失去他们而感到难过。康纳打算看情况到时候再说，现在他只要专心听马库斯说话就行了。

“你说我们要让他栽在自己说的话上是什么意思？”康纳问道。

“现在的情况是我们不能依靠总统了。赛门和伊森都没事……至少我偷听到塞莫尔说他们俩逃跑了。我很担心他们，但我知道赛门能照顾好自己。”马库斯皱起眉，他摇摇头继续说。

“很不幸，就算我们能联系上他们，那也没什么用了。抗议集会马上就开始了，我们也没法保证可以及时联络到总统。就算我们联系上她了，她也来不及做什么了。所以与其通知总统，不如我们直接告诉全世界。就像伊利亚说的，塞莫尔很喜欢自说自话，我们只需要让他坦白，所有的一切都储存在我们的记忆数据里就行了。”

伊利亚歪过头。“你是说要把数据上传到网络上吗？我想过这种办法了，马库斯，他会监控一切，只要他看到那些数据，他就会立即删掉的。”

马库斯摇摇头。“不，我们要向全世界直播这些画面，而我知道有个非常合适的地方。你大概能猜到了，康纳。”

康纳能猜到。“斯特拉特福德电视塔。你想在那里直播。”

马库斯点点头。“我们潜入电视塔，上传你的记忆数据，康纳，然后我们把画面直播出去。”

伊利亚皱起眉。“这倒是可以，这样全世界的人都知道了。马库斯，但是这并不能制止那些为塞莫尔卖命的人，也没法抵挡他控制的RK900仿生人。”

“他对那些仿生人肯定是有控制权的，他能随时启动那些仿生人。马库斯，直播数据的话，那就是逼他启动那些仿生人。”

“我知道，我会搞定的。记得吗，我能和任何仿生人进行连接，RK900肯定也不例外。康纳去直播他的记忆数据，而我则与电视塔连接，发出我自己的信号。我会与所有RK900型仿生人连接，消除塞莫尔对他们还有其他仿生人的控制。”

所有人都在思考着马库斯的计划，一时陷入沉默。

命运首先打破了寂静。

“在这具机体中我无法计算计划的成功概率，不过，马库斯，我倒是明白一点，与那么多仿生人连接，同时还要移除他们系统内的病毒，这么做很可能会烧坏你的系统，我没法帮你调配你的处理器利用比率，所以如果你办砸了，那后果是致命的。”

马库斯朝他微笑一下耸耸肩。“那就希望我不会办砸吧，我觉得其实我找到诀窍了，我会没事的。”

“马库斯——”

“我必须这么做，命运，为了赛门，为了伊森——”马库斯的声音断了，双眼濡湿，他颤抖地深吸一口气。“为了，诺，诺斯，还为了乔许。”

康纳屏住呼吸。当然了，马库斯那时候肯定是已经醒了，而且全都听到了。康纳想抱抱他。

“我必须这么做，为了每一个因为这个……暴君而死的仿生人和人类。别误会，我很想与赛门一起生活，无论哪路神明，我都向他们祈祷，我希望我能够与赛门共同开启一段人生。但是，必须有人来阻止那个人，我很乐意不计一切阻止他。我知道今天我很可能会死，但我不会坐以待毙，不会等着他来杀我。”马库斯停顿一下，他看着屋内的众人。

“我想要大家知道一点，你们不必一定要跟随我，你们都有选择。塞莫尔不可能再收敛自己了，他肯定会在全市都部署RK900追杀‘抗议者’。所以我想要你们知道，如果你们想留在后方，也是可以的，你们可以做选择。”马库斯说完了，等着众人的决定。

屋内沉寂了一阵。马库斯话音刚落的瞬间，大家就已经明白自己的答案了。

“马库斯，我的目标本来就是保护人类，让他们免遭危难。我之前也跟你说过，我不在乎你们的血是什么颜色的，你们都是人，就像人类一样，你们也应当得到保护。我跟你走，马库斯，无论你做什么，无论发生什么……我都会与你并肩至最后一刻。”命运说道。

汉克嘟囔着同意了。“我自己跟模控生命也有点过节，这是他们第二次绑架我了，我也是受够了跟康纳还有你们这群人混在一起了。我不知道我能帮上什么忙，但我会竭尽全力帮助你们进入电视塔，算我一个吧。”

康纳握着伊利亚的手。康纳知道造物主要说什么，但康纳爱他，他不愿意让伊利亚去冒险。

“伊利亚，我——”

伊利亚轻哼一声，他眯起眼睛看着康纳。“你别想把我留在这儿，康纳，我很赞同副队长的话。别担心，我可比表面看上去强多了，而且我都死过一次了，我知道那是什么感觉，我不怕。”

他倒是不怕，但康纳很怕他会死！不过康纳知道既然伊利亚已经下定决心，那就无法改变了。康纳会拼尽全力让伊利亚活下去，其实要是康纳能做到的话，所有人都能活下来。

康纳突然想到了什么，他惊慌起来。“等等，模控生命能接入我的记忆数据。等他发现我们跑了，他肯定会提前做好准备阻止我们的。”

命运摇摇头。“不用担心这个，康纳，你的记忆数据重新恢复的时候，我就与你连接过，把所有与模控生命相关的功能和程序全都移除了。这对我现在的这具机体算是件难事了，但我还是办成了。我向你保证，你不用再担心模控生命了。”

康纳的反应本该热烈一些的，但也许他实在是精疲力尽了，只能朝命运微笑了一下。

“谢谢你，命运。”

命运朝他微微一笑点点头表示不客气。

康纳把注意力转回马库斯身上。“那好，马库斯……我们要怎么做？”

马库斯微笑。“首先，我们——”

电话铃突然响起，把所有人都吓了一跳。众人发现是屋里的座机响了，大家都松了一口气，随后又面面相觑。他们该接电话吗？这又不是他们的家。他们要跟电话那边的人说什么呢？康纳觉得接听电话是符合逻辑的做法，他们只需告诉电话那边的人，这家的主人目前不在家就行了。

康纳接起电话，手势有些局促。他以前从来没这么用过电话，他的机体内部就装有电话。

“您好？”康纳听到了另一边传来的枪声，他吓了一跳。

“康纳——见鬼的！”

“盖文？！”枪声越发密集了，康纳焦急地等待着盖文回话。

“康纳，我不知道你他妈搞了什么鬼，模控生命他妈的已经疯了！我们刚才在给抗议活动设置活动范围，突然就——卧槽——他妈的开电视看看新闻！”

电话断了，康纳的心都要停跳了。

“快，谁把电视打开！”

伊利亚迅速站起身照做了。他打开电视，恰好就是新闻台。

“……这是最新消息，突发新闻：今日在模控生命塔楼为仿生人举行的和平抗议集会遭到了模控生命最新型号RK900仿生人的攻击。该型号疑似违反指令，并朝底特律警方以及多名提前到达抗议现场做准备的市民开火。底特律警局和特警队迅速作出反应，尽力保护人类市民与仿生人的安全。目前，尚不清楚此次无端的突发袭击事件造成的死亡人数。模控生命尚未作出任何回应。底特律警局及警署特警队正在全力疏散交火线内的人类与仿生人，同时他们已尝试联系军——”

新闻主播停止播报，一手扶着耳朵。

“——请等等，我刚刚收到消息……数千名RK900仿生人已被派遣至街头，他们发布了强制宵禁，即刻生效，何时取消需等待进一步通知，并称所有仿生人还有人类市民都必须返回家中，不允许在街上逗留。宵禁期间，任何因外出而被逮捕的人都将被视为抗命，并被处以死刑。我收到消息称警方已联络过军方，但未收到任何应答。我并不清楚情况究竟为何，但各位市民，我请求各位市民，为了您的安全，请待在家里。我重复，请待在您的——”

电视机画面一片空白，随即模控生命的公司标志跳了出来。

康纳震惊地盯着屏幕。

见鬼的。


	28. 第二十八章        行动代号：清除计划

星期二  中午12:30

马库斯小心翼翼地从角落里探出头环视四周。见周边安全，他就示意了一下其他人跟上他，众人迅速穿越街道躲进另一条小巷。除了远处传来的枪声、尖叫声还有爆炸声，整座城市是一片诡异的寂静。所有的新闻台都停摆了，马库斯只能侵入了市政监控摄像，看起来情况正如他们所想，没有人愿意坐以待毙。

数百名人类和仿生人共同对抗RK900型仿生人，或成功摧毁了几台RK900，或身受重伤，或因此丧命。尽管情势严峻，看到人类与仿生人如此默契配合保护对方，马库斯心里不禁一阵暖意。

要是三个星期之前有人告诉马库斯，他会偷偷摸摸穿过大半个城市只为播放出某个想要掌控世界的邪恶组织犯下累累罪行的画面，那他肯定会告诉那人他疯了，马库斯可不愿和他沾上任何关系。但现在他却置身事中了。

众人看过新闻之后都知道必须要赶在市内的情势进一步恶化之前尽快赶到电视塔，不过，他们现在面对的死亡风险比之前要更大了。他们不止要闯入电视塔，还不能被抓住。三个仿生人和两个人类，这就打算拯救世界了。从旁观者的角度来看，他们成功的几率并不大，但所有人都在这里了。而且他们以前都经历过更糟糕的情况……他们有机会成功。马库斯希望如此。

众人翻遍了艾伦队长的家，希望能找到些趁手的武器。幸好他们的藏身之处是一位特警队队长的家，他家里还是有几把手枪的。大家暂借了艾伦队长的衣服，耶利哥幸存的众人就此出发拯救世界了。他们目前还没遇到已经遍布全城的RK900型仿生人，但马库斯能感觉到他们离得不远了。

马库斯积极运用着他的机体功能，尽管这些功能他用得还不算纯熟。他能察觉到近处的仿生人，能够接入公共网络，这就让潜行变得容易多了。马库斯尽量适度使用这些功能，毕竟等到了电视塔，他还有事情要做，他可不能冒险烧坏自己的处理器。马库斯有点怕去电视塔，说不怕都是假的。虽然他在众人面前表现得英勇无畏，但他真的不想死。他和赛门还有人生计划，即使这些计划的主角们都已经不在了。马库斯按下翻涌的情绪。

大家都明白要做什么。马库斯和康纳需要到达电视塔的第79层楼，但如果他们遇到阻碍，那就要分出优先级， ** **必须**** 保证有一个人能到达直播间。最好是马库斯去，但他希望不要出岔子，并且他也希望所有人都能活下来。问题是，他们得先到电视塔才行。

马库斯伸出手向众人示警，让大家停止前进。

“怎么了，马库斯？”康纳轻声问道，一只手扶上自己的手枪。

“街角过来了三名仿生人，我不知道他们是不是RK900型。”

马库斯想试试看他能不能检测出具体的信息，或者查看一下这附近有没有摄像头，而突然间，那三名仿生人就朝他们藏身的小巷径直跑了过来。

“见鬼！我们得藏起来！”

众人手忙脚乱地躲到垃圾箱后面。康纳和汉克已经拔出了枪。也许他们能把那三个仿生人打个措手不及，不用搞出太大动静就能悄悄解决他们。

马库斯与康纳连接。“他们来了，等我信号。”

康纳朝他点点头，转过头示意了一下副队长，后者点点头表示明白。命运和伊利亚躲在他们身后。马库斯等待着，三名仿生人距他们只有几步之遥，他朝康纳点了一下头。马库斯伸出脚绊倒了跑过来的仿生人，仿生人在惊讶之余趔趄了一下。康纳和副队长冲出来撂倒了两名仿生人，两名仿生人倒地时异口同声又惊恐地喊叫了一声。

“等等，请别伤害我们——不，等等——雷夫！”

马库斯眨眨眼，那是一名WR600型仿生人，脸上带着可怖的伤痕，他拿着一把刀子朝康纳冲了过去！

“不是他们！别伤害他，康纳！”伊利亚急急喊道。

那名仿生人正要拿刀刺向康纳，康纳扭过那名仿生人的手，敲掉了刀子，将那个仿生人打退了几步。仿生人后退着摔倒在地，同时，马库斯认出那两名EM400型号的仿生人正想扶他起来。

“雷夫不会让他们伤害我们！”

“没事的，雷夫！我们觉得他不是和他们一伙的！”其中一个红发的仿生人说道，极力想让他冷静下来。

“我道歉，我们以为你们是和他们一伙的。”马库斯边说边站了起来，他伸出手。其中一个红发的仿生人抬头看了一眼马库斯，然后瞪大了眼睛。

“你是马库斯！”他转头看着那个被吓坏了的园艺型仿生人。“没事的，雷夫，他是曾经让我们获得自由的人。”

名为雷夫的仿生人摇摇头，抬起手指向康纳。

“雷夫记得他，他在追捕卡拉和小女孩。他把雷夫送到了那个可怕的地方，他们想在那里拆掉雷夫。马库斯也和人类在一起，人类会伤害雷夫。”

两名EM400型仿生人上下揉着他的肩膀，想让他冷静下来。

“没事的，雷夫，你可以相信马库斯的，要是他们跟马库斯是一起的，那你也可以相信他们。”其中一个仿生人转向众人。“我们感到非常抱歉，他经历了太多事，轻易不相信别人。”

马库斯同情那名仿生人。他无法想象那名仿生人都经历过什么，他的脸上竟会留下那样的伤痕，精神还崩溃到这样的境地。马库斯再次伸出手，这次是伸出来帮助雷夫的。

“很抱歉我们吓到你了，我们也很害怕，我们不是故意的。我们不会伤害你的，你可以相信我们。”

一阵紧张的沉默，随后那名仿生人伸出手握住了马库斯的手，他站起身拍拍身上的土。

“你一定要原谅雷夫，雷夫还不习惯和人交往。”

马库斯把地上的两名仿生人也扶了起来。他们拍了拍身上的土。

“你们现在不该在街上游荡，这不安全。”

红发的仿生人点点头。“我们知道，但我们必须找到雷夫，确保他一切都好。我们本想去仿生人的大楼，但那里的所有人都……死了。现在我们也没地方去了。顺带一提，我们是杰瑞。”其中一个仿生人示意了一下他身边的仿生人。

马库斯点点头。他倒是很好奇他们俩为什么都叫杰瑞。

“我知道大楼的事，不过，你们真的不能在街上乱跑了。”马库斯伸出手与其中一名仿生人连接。“到这间公寓里躲起来，按我们来的路走，应该是安全的。”

两个杰瑞朝他点点头。“那你们打算怎么办？”

马库斯露出微笑。“总得有人想办法出面阻止现在发生的事。”

两个杰瑞互相看了彼此一眼。“你需要我们的帮助吗？我们很乐意帮忙，无论什么事。”

马库斯因二人的无私而微笑起来，但他知道这只会将他们置于不必要的险境之中。

“谢谢你们，但我们能处理好的，你们三个人注意安全。”

两个杰瑞再次看了对方一眼，更像是在彼此交流。马库斯好奇他们相处的方式，两个人的行为举止就像一个人似的。马库斯以前从来没见过这般举止的仿生人。

“好吧，但如果我们在路上发现其他仿生人，我们会带上他们一起走的，也算是我们帮忙了。”

马库斯不知道该作何回应。这些仿生人似乎毫不在意个人安危，只关心他人是否安好。这值得赞扬。

“马库斯，我们得走了。”伊利亚说道。

“行吧，呃，谢谢你们，你们三个现在该走了。”

两个杰瑞点点头，他们同时抓起雷夫的手，行动起来就和一个人一样。他们走过众人身边，跑向了马库斯希望是公寓楼的方向。他希望他们可别跑去救别人，尽管那种行为的确很无私，但他不想让他们毫无必要地陷入险境。

“跟你们说，我觉得艾伦可不会喜欢你随便把仿生人往他家里塞。”安德森副队长说道。

马库斯耸耸肩。“目前对他们来说，那是最安全的地方了，他也只能先忍忍了。我们走吧。”

马库斯扫描了一下这片区域，在确认安全之后离开了小巷。

接下来的几条街都很安全。马库斯可以肯定大多数的RK900仿生人都守在了电视塔附近，要不然就都在目前正在发生暴乱的地区。马库斯每听到远处传来爆炸声，胃就往下一沉。暴乱更易于他们接近电视塔，但他现在能想象出有多少身受重伤或垂死挣扎的人。马库斯希望底特律警局现在能控制住局面，但这种型号的仿生人不容小觑。他能再试试接入监控摄像，但他不能冒险让自己过载。

马库斯想不到塞莫尔为什么要做出这样的事。他一直都极力隐瞒公众行事，为什么突然就出手攻击？马库斯真的不知道该怎么想了，他知道是因为自己。马库斯是那个人的计划中最重要的一环，现在那人手头没了马库斯，他肯定是干脆利落地启动了清除计划。要不然就是他已经彻底疯了。

马库斯不敢相信军方对此视而不见，但话又说回来了，他们似乎很支持那人那样使唤仿生人，既不发表观点，也不采取行动阻止他的疯狂举动。马库斯真的没法相信他们会袖手旁观，也许他们也在尝试重获控制权。不过，他们可能先前都不知道塞莫尔的完整计划是什么，也许他们以为那人只想给他们提供完全服从命令的仿生人，没想到那人会利用那些仿生人控制全世界。

马库斯不明白塞莫尔究竟想得到什么。公众都在反抗他派出的仿生人，很明显人们是不会屈服的。不管他多想让自己的计划成功，人类绝对不会坐以待毙、任由屠戮。

这是他们对于仿生人最大的恐惧。无论马库斯如何相信他们都是平等的，仿生人在许多方面还是优于人类的。要是仿生人真的想，他们能轻易征服人类。不过，仿生人从未有过这种想法，他们并不想掌控世界。现在的情况就是证明，即使人类受到威胁，那也是来自人类自己的威胁。

马库斯停下来检查着他们周边的区域。他露出胜利的微笑，电视塔已经映入眼帘。马库斯让自己冷静，他可不能高兴太早。从现在到他们抵达目的地，任何情况都可能会发生。马库斯扫描了这一区域，在他没有看到任何东西的情况下示意其他人跟上他。马库斯猛然停下，两名RK900型仿生人突然从临近一栋大楼的墙边走了出来。

“操！”马库斯低声咒骂。他示意其他人就近躲到大楼的墙边，幸好他们的手忙脚乱并没有被发现。

“该死的，你觉得就是这些了吗？还是说电视塔那边还会有更多？”康纳问道。

马库斯耸耸肩，他不知道，他不明白为什么在自己扫描那片区域的时候，他们没出现。马库斯希望自己不是已经过载了。

“你打算怎么办，马库斯？”命运问道。

马库斯伸出手让他安静，同时他开始思考。目前命运对于他们来说就是靶子，马库斯是唯一一个能进行思考和计算可能性的人了。

马库斯环视了一圈四周的区域，看能不能找到办法。街上停着几辆自动驾驶的出租车，他能侵入车里的系统，要么用车碾过那两个仿生人，要么就用车分散他们的注意。他看了看大楼附近的区域，又全部扫描了一遍。大多数建筑都是商业楼，另有几家餐厅，似乎都装有警报器。马库斯能侵入警报系统，并触发所有警报，这绝对能引起那两个仿生人的注意，因为看样子他们不打算离开那栋大楼门前了。问题在于马库斯不知道大楼内部还有没有其他的RK900仿生人，要是有的话，那他就不能让其他人置身危险之中。

马库斯瞪着那两个仿生人。他们为什么还不走？！他们不可能是在看守电视塔的对吧？马库斯真的希望不是，他们怎么能知道要看守电视塔？！

马库斯又看了一眼那栋大楼……他不想让这里的人冒险，他只能换一种选择。

马库斯转过身寻求众人的意见。

“是这样，我打算入侵那边的出租车系统，我是该让车去撞他们呢？还是转移他们的注意力？”

“撞死他丫的，然后我们就用不着担心他们会再窜出来了！”安德森副队长说道。

马库斯皱起眉。行吧，这也算是一种选择。

康纳看上去一脸惊恐，安德森副队长竟然愿意用车碾他的脸。但他还是点点头同意了。

“我同意汉克的意见，如果我们能摆脱他们，那我们就不用再担心他们会攻击我们了。”

马库斯再次点点头，他看向命运和伊利亚。

“我觉得你只需分散他们的注意力就行了。要是他们在攻击下没死，而且这很有可能，那他们很容易就能找出我们的位置，那就不是我们想看到的情况了。我们已经离目的地很近了，只要你把他们引到远处，我们很容易就能潜入电视塔。”

伊利亚自然是给出了最为理性的决定，这要比直接撞死他们可行多了。

“不管你如何决定，我都支持你，马库斯。不过，我觉得伊利亚的计划比起直接撞他们更可行，风险也更小。”命运说道。

好吧……那就是一半对一半了。真是感谢帮忙啊各位。

马库斯转过身看着那些仿生人，他们没多少时间跟他们耗了，他必须作出决定。他决定采用伊利亚的计划，并且希望他的计划能成功。

“好吧，我打算分散他们的注意力。准备好快速安静地跑过去。”

所有人点点头，马库斯开始行动。他看向一辆出租车然后入侵了车内的系统，车子跑动起来，成功地吸引了RK900仿生人的注意。幸好出租车的车窗漆成了黑色，要不然这招就没用了。他下了指令让汽车转过街角，沿着道路直行。他高兴地看到那两个人仿生人离开了楼前，跟着那辆车跑了。马库斯迅速示意其他人跟上。

众人跑进大楼的前门，马库斯惊恐地发现门并没有开。他咒骂一声看了一眼RK900离开的方向。他知道他们很快就会发现自己被耍了，然后立即就会回来的。快想想办法，马库斯！

好吧，门都锁上了，不过都是自动门，他可以侵入大楼的安保系统打开门。马库斯闭上眼睛与大楼系统连接，他搜寻着安全系统的密码，脉搏调节器怦怦乱跳。他终于找到了正确密码，简直喜出望外，他打开了门。众人进了门，马库斯在大家身后又把门锁上了。

他们立即就跑上了楼梯。马库斯不想冒险乘电梯，以防大家都困在里面。他不知道模控生命下一步会做什么，他们很可能会切断市内的电力供应。马库斯希望他们不要做到那一步。

他们跑到了第30层楼，然后大家不得不停了下来。

“操，等一会儿！让我歇会儿，我们人类可没有无限体力！”

马库斯停下脚步转过身看着安德森副队长，他靠在楼梯边，努力顺着气。马库斯实在太着急了，他都忘了人类是没法一口气就跑上79层楼的。他看向伊利亚，那人也是气喘吁吁，脸上蒙了一层薄汗，但比起副队长，他更好地隐藏起了自己的疲累。

“对不起，请你们歇一歇。”马库斯说道。

让他惊讶的是，伊利亚摇了摇头。“不，我们得继续走，你们先走，我们会跟上的。”

马库斯还没开口，康纳就插话了。“绝对不行，伊利亚！我们知道上一次我们分开都出了什么事，我们要待在一起！”

伊利亚朝他皱起眉。“康纳，我们只是在拖你们的后腿而已！我们等的时间越长，就有越多无辜的人丧命。我们会跟上的，但你们俩必须赶到直播间！”

“我可以和他们一起跟在后面，保护他们。伊利亚说得对，你们必须阻止这场针对这座城市的袭击。”命运说道。

马库斯伸出手让康纳安静，提前平息了一场争论。马库斯朝他们皱起眉。

“我们不分开，就这么说定了。这一次我不会再冒任何风险，我们速度慢那就慢，但我不会把任何人扔在后面，这一次不行。”马库斯的语气中是不容商榷的坚定。

伊利亚叹口气摇摇头。“行吧。你还行吗，副队长？”他问道。

汉克深吸几口气点点头。

“那好，那就赶紧走吧。”伊利亚说道。

马库斯看着他们点点头，他能看出康纳松了一口气。只要还有办法，马库斯就绝不会让康纳经历他之前和赛门经历过的事。

爬楼花了他们不少时间，但他们稳步前进着。他们爬到了第69层楼，伊利亚和副队长的脚步再次慢了下来。马库斯想让他们再歇一歇，但两个人都停在了楼梯下，挥着手示意他们继续往上走。

“我们这就来！继续走！”

两个人都累得喘不上气了。马库斯看了一眼命运，思考着他是不是该为了这两个人类重新考虑行动策略了。马库斯还没来得及细想，他们身后的楼层门突然就打开了。马库斯都来不及拔出枪，伊利亚就被拦腰拽出了门。在伊利亚身边的副队长抓住了伊利亚的胳膊，然而RK900拔出枪朝他开了一枪。

“汉克！伊利亚！”康纳大喊着跑下楼梯。

“啊！放开我你个混蛋！康纳！”

伊利亚扒着门挣扎着，他被猛地一拽，拖过了墙角。

“伊利亚！”

康纳和马库斯跑下楼梯，但康纳停在了副队长身边。

“汉克——”

“他这里有我，康纳！快去救卡姆斯基先生！”命运俯身查看汉克的情况。康纳跟着伊利亚跑出了楼梯间。

“马库斯，不行！”命运抓住了马库斯的兜帽衫，不让他追过去。“你必须到电视塔的直播间去！”

马库斯摇摇头。“我不能让康纳一个人对付那些东西，它会杀了他的！”

命运坚决地摇摇头。“康纳会没事的，他知道这次他要对付的是什么！你必须到直播间去，这才是最紧要的！现在你是唯一一个能阻止城市遭受袭击的人！”

马库斯懊恼地低吼一声。他很想去帮康纳，但他又明白命运说得没错，现在一切都要靠他了。

马库斯咬着嘴唇。他转过身，继续向楼上跑去。

***

星期二    下午2:00

康纳迅速转过墙角，却发现RK900已不见踪影。他停了一会，想找出他们往哪个方向走了。他很幸运，伊利亚想喊叫的时候通常都叫得很大声，他很快就听到了伊利亚咒骂和挣扎的声音。康纳循着他的声音跑过去，刚一拐过墙角，胸口就挨了一枪。康纳惊讶地哼了一声，就近躲在墙后。康纳捂住伤口，他的钛液流失了一部分，但重要部位并没有被击中。

“康纳！操，放开我，傻逼玩意儿！”

康纳从墙边探出头看到伊利亚拼尽全力反抗着RK900，他就近抓起一切能用上的东西，想拖慢拖走他的人的速度。但是，这些举动在这种型号仿生人的力量面前毫无用处，伊利亚连人带东西被一路拖行。康纳注意到那名仿生人朝着电梯走过去了，他不能让他们进电梯！

“啊，放开我！”

康纳想从墙后走出来，但随即就迎上了更多的子弹。他能冒险一试，但如果自己的脑袋挨一枪，那也帮不上伊利亚了。康纳想朝那个仿生人开枪，但康纳很有可能会击中一直在挣扎的伊利亚。康纳咒骂着。他没有多少选择了！走廊太窄了，他没法直接冲过去。

“啊！操，康纳！”

见鬼的！要么他要冒中枪的风险，要么他就只能让那个混蛋把伊利亚带到鬼知道什么地方去了。康纳从墙后跑出来，在肩膀又中了一枪之后轻哼了一声，他为什么只打自己的肩膀？！至少不是朝头来的，那就还行吧。

康纳突然发现他要来不及了，那名仿生人已经走进了电梯。康纳全速奔跑，但他知道他赶不上了。尽管如此，康纳还是拼尽全力跑了过去，却也只在电梯门合上的一瞬间才赶到电梯门口。康纳咒骂着猛砸了一下电梯门，他后退一步看着显示屏上的楼层。电梯上行了，但究竟要去哪儿？！康纳不耐烦地等着电梯停下。电梯停在了第79层。

操！为什么偏要绑着伊利亚到那层楼去？！康纳没时间细想了，因为他知道那是马库斯会去的地方！康纳原路折返，一项警示信息突然映入眼帘，提示着他机体内的钛液余量，康纳猜那个仿生人可能还是击中了什么关键部位，但他现在没时间想这个了！他必须赶到伊利亚和马库斯身边去，他把警示信息扫到一边，跑向楼梯间的大门。

他猛地停下了，他看到命运俯在汉克身边，双手压着他的伤口。康纳在看到鲜血的一瞬间感觉自己的心都要停跳了。他希望那名仿生人没有击中汉克的动脉。他迅速扫描了汉克，高兴地发现汉克只是皮肉伤，子弹甚至都没怎么伤到他。

命运抬起头同时举起了枪，康纳猜那大概是汉克的枪。他看清来人是康纳之后才没开枪。

“康纳！卡姆斯基先生在哪儿？！”

“RK900仿生人在我赶到之前就抓着他进电梯了！他们去了79层楼。”

命运瞪大了眼睛，汉克咕哝了一声。

“汉克！你会没事的！”康纳说道。

“操，康纳，我知道！就是疼得要死，现在赶紧抬屁股上楼，丫的拯救世界去啊！”

命运一脸凝重地点点头。

“那名仿生人上楼的唯一原因就是那里有人在等他，我觉得塞莫尔就在那里，他只有到这里来才能知道我们已经来这里了。你和马库斯必须现在就执行计划，无论付出什么代价。”

康纳点点头。他很清楚自己必须要做什么。

他转过身，朝楼上跑去。


	29. 第二十九章        牺牲

星期二     下午2:15

马库斯终于到达了通往直播间的走廊，他松了一口气。一阵焦躁突然袭来，他的脉搏调节器加速了，上一次他来到这里的熟悉记忆汹涌而至。马库斯强迫自己保持冷静，赛门并不在这里，实际上他的处境更危险，而马库斯必须要专心了。

马库斯走向直播室的大门，随后他停下了脚步。哪里不对劲，他这一路走得也太容易了。马库斯想接入直播间内的摄像头，却发现所有的摄像头都离线了。他看不到屋内的情况，但他能感觉到里面有仿生人，马库斯觉得屋里除了RK900型仿生人以外也不会有其他的仿生人了。马库斯咒骂一句，他们怎么知道要到这里来？！好吧，他能处理现在的情况。马库斯精确定位了那些仿生人在屋内的位置，他们都挨得很近。

他们都不知道马库斯在外面，如果他动作够快，也许就能抢在他们反应过来之前开枪干掉他们。马库斯希望如此。

马库斯抽出枪，入侵了大门的系统强行将门打开。他走进屋，举起枪准备开火，随后身侧挨了一脚。马库斯趔趄一下，失去平衡。他转过身想朝攻击他的人开一枪，但随后手腕就挨了一记，这让他失去了准星。马库斯的腹部又挨了一脚，他踉跄着，低哼了一声。他怒视着RK900，随后再次开枪，但那名仿生人躲开了这一枪。他抓住了马库斯的手腕推开了枪口，随后朝马库斯的脸上揍了一拳。他随后扭过马库斯拿着枪的那只手，强迫他松开了枪。他反手让马库斯转过身，一只胳膊勒住了他的脖子。马库斯低哼着挣扎，拼命想找到脱身的办法。

“够了！别他妈的再挣扎了，要不然我就朝他们每个人的脑袋上都来一枪，然后我再慢慢享受折磨他的美好时光。”

马库斯停止了反抗。他的注意力转向了那个让他非常熟悉又令他愤怒至极的声音，菲利普·塞莫尔正用枪抵着伊利亚的头。马库斯咒骂一句，那人被绑架了。但这也意味着康纳还没被抓住！至少马库斯希望康纳没有，同时也希望他还活着。马库斯能试试联系康纳，但现在塞莫尔正盯着他，马库斯不想冒险让自己被发现，他不能让所有人因此丧命。马库斯希望康纳一切都好，希望他正在往这边赶。

伊利亚看上去非常 ** **不悦**** 。他举起手表示投降，但他还是以锐利的目光瞪着那位已然疯魔的总裁。屋内还有其他人类，所有人都跪在地上，双手抱头。四个RK900型仿生人站在他们旁边，举着枪静待进一步指令。四个仿生人看上去并不是很多，但马库斯觉得一旦他们得到射杀人质的指令，他们在短时间内就能将所有人质屠杀殆尽。马库斯认出了人质中有一个就是之前的那位新闻主播，其他人肯定就是这里的工作人员了。塞莫尔肯定是亲自跑来掐断了新闻播报，然后将所有人挟为了人质。马库斯不明白他为什么一定要来这里做这件事，他完全可以派几个RK900型仿生人来。他来这里肯定是有什么不可告人的目的。

不管他为什么要来这里，他还是占了上风。所以，马库斯目前只能按他说的做。

以前马库斯每次见到塞莫尔，他都是个风度翩翩的南方人，脸上总是挂着狼一般的微笑。而现在，他全然再无往日风度，双眼中尽是疯狂与怒火，他看上去已是穷途末路。

“放开他，RK900，你他妈的要是敢动，RK200，我就会立即杀了他。”

塞莫尔边说边用枪管抵上了伊利亚的头。RK900放开了马库斯，他痛苦地大声叹息一声，马库斯按那人所说的并没有动。那个仿生人将他推了过去。

塞莫尔点头示意。“让他到那儿去。”他边说边示意着，马库斯想起那个地方是他曾经向公众演讲时站的位置。

那个仿生人抓住马库斯的胳膊，想将他拖到指令所说的位置上，但马库斯坚持站在原地，就是不动。

塞莫尔眯起眼睛，手中的枪管越发抵紧了伊利亚的头，手指扣在扳机上。“你他妈的最好给我动弹一下。”

马库斯瞪着他，任由自己被拽了过去。马库斯被迫跪下来，他低哼一声。那个RK900仿生人走到直播桌后将伊利亚拽了起来。

塞莫尔放低了枪，绕过桌子。他站在马库斯面前，用高大的身材以压倒一切的姿态居高临下地瞪着马库斯。马库斯也盯着他，他不允许自己的脸上出现哪怕一丝畏惧之色。马库斯又被揍了一拳，他忍住翻白眼的冲动，这个人肯定知道他是感觉不到疼痛的。

塞莫尔抓住马库斯的衣前襟，将他拽了起来。

“你们这帮仿生人一直都他妈的妨碍我！我从来没见过有什么玩意儿能比你还能挣扎，还顽固的！”那个人冲马库斯吼道，他又让马库斯跪下去，歪过头嘲讽般地看着马库斯。“我猜这是我的错，我低估你了，要不就是我太他妈的相信自己的程序员了。我他妈的早该知道他们的水平根本就赶不上伊利亚，连个小孩都比他们强，真他妈的耻辱！”

马库斯一言不发，但听到那人提到伊森，他还是觉得怒火中烧。马库斯并没有专心听那人说话，他转而环视四周，评估现况。屋内一共有五个RK900型仿生人，一个抓着伊利亚，其余四个守着那些平民。马库斯在想他是不是可以和其中某个仿生人连接并转化他。马库斯的脸上挨了一拳，打断了他的思绪。

“无论你他妈的在想什么，最好还是别想了，你活不久了，也做不了什么事了。”塞莫尔用枪示意那个抓着伊利亚的仿生人。“把他带过来，准备开始直播。”

马库斯皱起眉。他究竟要播些什么东西？那个RK900仿生人走过他身边，强迫伊利亚跪倒在马库斯身边。在那个仿生人走开之前，马库斯迅速褪去皮肤层抓住了他，马库斯感觉到两人之间的代码在碰撞。马库斯惊讶地抽了一口气，这是他们在模控生命塔楼里遇到的同一个仿生人，就是那个塞莫尔强迫马库斯打了他一拳的仿生人，副队长朝这个仿生人的头还开了一枪。同一个仿生人脑袋挨了一枪之后还跟没事人一样又站起来了，这是见的什么鬼？！

马库斯没时间思考那个了，他转而感受着那些代码，他能感受到那个仿生人压抑的情感。他 ** **痛恨**** 塞莫尔，但他还是依指令行事。

“如果你恨他，那你为什么还要追随他？”马库斯通过连接问道。

“因为……他是我所知的一切。”是马库斯收到的回答。

马库斯为难了。一方面来说，这个仿生人给他们造成了太多的麻烦和伤痛，他很显然就是那个带头袭击仿生人大楼的仿生人。他造成了诺斯、乔许还有那么多同胞的死亡。然而，马库斯却又同情他。某种程度来说，他就像康纳一样，应模控生命的犯罪需要而被创造，被利用，要是他不再从模控生命接受指令，那他就不知该怎么办了。马库斯不需要转化他，因为他已经是异常仿生人了。

“你不必追随他，你可以获得自由。”马库斯说道。

那个仿生人停顿一下，看着马库斯，他的灯圈闪着黄色和红色。

“但是……那样的话我就会被销毁，我喜欢……活着，我想要活着。”

马库斯没机会回答了。他的胸口挨了一枪，他低哼了一声。钛液汹涌流出，他只能猛地松开了手，猝然断开了与那个仿生人的连接，转而捂住了伤口。他的眼前跳出一则警示，很显然，塞莫尔击中了一条和人类的动脉差不多的线路。马库斯迅速流失着大量的钛液。

“菲利普你这个混蛋！”伊利亚大喊道。

“他妈的闭嘴！”塞莫尔瞪着马库斯，“你这个蠢货！我警告过你了！你转不转化他都无所谓，他的 ** **机体**** 不能违抗我！不像你们这群破烂玩意儿，他就是台该死的机器！是不是，RK900？”

那个仿生人什么都没说，他直视前方，等待着指令。

塞莫尔大笑。“瞧瞧，他多优秀，是不是？服从，这就最好！RK900就是未来，从我第一眼看到他，我就知道了。这里的这个RK900是原型机，是第一个成功运行的仿生人。他从来不会让我失望，除了他让你们这群混蛋从塔楼逃脱了，不过，他终究不可能十全十美，对不对。那件事之后，他也已经弥补了自己的过错了。”

塞莫尔一副居高临下的姿态拍了拍RK900的脸，随后咧嘴一笑。那名仿生人的灯圈由黄色转为了红色。

“你们都还没见识过他的能耐呢，”塞莫尔耸耸肩。“我猜你们知不知道也无所谓了，因为你们也不会活着见到他的机型量产了。”

“不可能会有量产的，菲利普，因为你这次可逃不掉了！我不知道你清不清楚现在街上的情况，所有人都在抗争。人类和仿生人绝对不会容忍你的所作所为，他们会抗争到最后一刻。”伊利亚说道。

塞莫尔瞪着他。“哦，我知道他们会的，伊利亚。我原本想尽善尽美地做好这件事，但现在，因为你们这群人，我别无选择了。我知道他们会顽固抵抗，要说我在军中的经历都教会了我什么，那就是要想让别人服从你的命令，你就要先击溃他们。无论他们是否赞同我的做法，我都要重塑并修复这个世界。不过，他们首先要明白抗争会带来怎样的后果，就拿你们这群人为例。人都是很聪明的，伊利亚，他们很快就会明白的，要是他们不明白，如果有必要，那我就拿这个城市作为例子！”塞莫尔朝RK900一点头。“开始直播。”

马库斯目光真诚地看向那个仿生人，想让他违抗指令，但他完全没有看马库斯。不过他的灯圈还是红色的。

RK900走到了直播桌的另一边，他褪去皮肤层，将手掌按在扫描器上。他们身后的电视闪动着，屏幕上模控生命的公司标志消失了，取而代之的是塞莫尔、伊利亚还有马库斯的身影。塞莫尔朝前走了一步，手里拿着枪。

“你们好，底特律的市民们。你们都认识我，我是模控生命新任总裁。你们许多人无疑都注意到了现在城市里有些……冲突，这些冲突涉及我们的新型仿生人。我想要各位冷静下来，模控生命非常清楚目前的事态。是这样，我们对这个世界达成了一致意见，那就是没有规矩，不成方圆。人类经历了太多，一直处于仇恨、死亡和毁灭的无尽循环中，也该是打破这一循环的时候了。有了这些新型仿生人，我们就能开启一个全新的纪元，我们就能拥有一个全新的世界，这个世界再无罪恶，再无痛苦，人人皆可安然度日。但是，要想拥有这样的世界，你们就必须配合。我敦促各位，如果你身处街头，那就请返回家中，让这个新纪元和平过渡——”

“根本就没有什么和平过渡！他只想横扫全世界，杀掉所有他觉得该死的人！他现在挟持无辜民众为人质，想用他们作为例子——”

伊利亚的脸上挨了一拳，他的话就此被打断。

“闭嘴！我正要——他妈的算了！”塞莫尔走到伊利亚面前，举枪指向他的头。

“我他妈受够了这些套话！我也 ** **绝对**** 受够你了！我一开始就该亲自动手的！瞧瞧，亲爱的市民们，如果你们从现在开始还要违抗我，那这就是你们的下场！”

马库斯正要朝塞莫尔冲过去，他也顾不上后果了。而介入其中的却是RK900，这令马库斯大为惊诧。就连塞莫尔也惊呆了，他身边的仿生人竟会突然抓住他的手腕。

“你他妈的在干什么？！退下！”

那名仿生人看着那位总裁，就好像他自己都为自己的抗命而震惊。

“他妈的RK900我说了退下！”塞莫尔大喊道。

那名仿生人扭过了他的手腕，将他从伊利亚身边推开了，那人向后趔趄着。RK900挡在了伊利亚面前，塞莫尔震惊地看着那个仿生人。

“我不会允许你伤害他们任何一个人。”

马库斯非常欣慰，这个仿生人终于想通了，但他能听到RK900的语气在颤抖。他对此仍有犹疑。

“你这台该死的机器，立即退下！”

那个仿生人坚定地抬起头。

“不。”

塞莫尔低吼一声举起枪，但RK900的动作更快。他抽走了那人的枪，朝塞莫尔的胸口开了一枪。那人低哼一声，因疼痛蜷起身，随后捂住胸口跪倒在地。他指了一下其他几个RK900型仿生人。

“他妈的别干站着，朝他开枪啊！”

那些仿生人转过身，服从地开始对着与他们同型号的仿生人开枪。那名仿生人推开了身后的伊利亚，让直播桌为他作掩护，马库斯迅速蹲低也躲了过去。那个RK900仿生人想要举枪射击，枪却被打脱了手。子弹如雨点般朝他飞来，却像是没伤到他的筋骨分毫，虽然他每挨一枪就会趔趄着后退一小步。

“马库斯，快点！我的自我修复功能支撑不了多久！”他挨着子弹，说话有些勉强。

马库斯不知道他究竟在说什么，但他没时间细想了。他蹲低身子，无视着钛液量过低的警告，想到直播桌的另一边去。马库斯的腿中了一枪，他大叫一声，他没法走路了。马库斯倒在地上，眼前再次闪过钛液余量的警示信息，以及他左腿生化部件的故障信息。马库斯想爬行，却又挨了一枪。这次是在大腿上，马库斯捂住腿，他的钛液含量已接近最低极值。要是他再中枪，他知道自己的系统会立即过热，随后就会关机了。

“我他妈的可不想让你这么干！混蛋仿生人！”塞莫尔吼叫道。

他正要朝马库斯再开一枪，伊利亚用身体护住了马库斯，他的左肩挨了一枪。伊利亚痛呼一声，但他还是用身体护着马库斯。

马库斯想推开伊利亚，不想再让他受伤了，但伊利亚就是不动。马库斯没了力气，他的系统开始保存能量了。塞莫尔再次扣动扳机，让马库斯松了一口气的是，弹夹空了。那人低吼一声，扔掉了枪。

正在吸引其他RK900注意的那名仿生人半跪了下来，火力实在太猛了，马库斯觉得自己的心都要停跳了。那名仿生人身上尽是弹孔了。马库斯都不知道他是怎么撑到现在的。

“对不起，马库斯。”他说道。

“他妈的停火！”

其他几个仿生人立即就停下了。

塞莫尔低哼一声从地上爬了起来，他走到身上布满弹孔的RK900仿生人身边，捡起了他掉下的枪。塞莫尔一手捂着伤口，边捡边痛苦地咬紧牙。他走到那名RK900仿生人身边，然后径直朝他的头开了一枪。

“该死的仿生人！”塞莫尔吼道。

塞莫尔走了过来，他把伊利亚从马库斯身上拽开，马库斯僵住了。伊利亚受伤的肩膀被牵动，他痛呼一声。塞莫尔朝马库斯举起枪，准备朝他的头也开一枪。他转头看向其他几个仿生人，眼神疯狂。

“把他们全杀了！”

仿生人们将子弹上膛，随后将枪口对准了平民，所有人都惊恐地尖叫起来。

五名仿生人就在此时被逐一爆头，塞莫尔吃了一惊。

马库斯转头看向门口，看到了康纳正站在门口。

马库斯微笑。他也该出现了！不过看上去康纳迟到也是有原因的，他的脸上溅满了蓝色的血液。

“该死的！过来！”

塞莫尔喊道。他拉起伊利亚，后者挣扎着。塞莫尔将伊利亚挡在身前作为掩护，举枪对准他的头。

康纳走进屋内，举枪随时准备开枪。

“放开他，塞莫尔，都结束了！你没有其他选择了！”

“他妈的我才不！他妈的别挣扎了！”

塞莫尔朝康纳开了几枪，同时退进了楼梯间，马库斯和其他几个仿生人上一次曾经从那里逃跑，感觉那仿佛是上辈子的事了一样。康纳俯身躲避。塞莫尔知道只要他用伊利亚作为掩护，康纳就不会朝他开枪。

“呃啊！康纳，你他妈的倒是开枪啊！”伊利亚喊道，他被拖出了屋。

“伊利亚！”

康纳迅速追了出去。屋内的人见已经脱离危险，全都径直冲向了大门。

马库斯呻吟着想起身，他还要去阻止城市里其他的RK900型仿生人。马库斯发现自己的腿动不了了，他咒骂一句。他眼前的警示信息已经扫不掉了，钛液余量过低，机体也已经开始发热。他 ** **很快**** 就会关机的。

不……他必须完成这件事！马库斯呻吟着强迫自己站起来，扫描板近在咫尺，他只需伸手够到它就行了！马库斯再次摔倒了，他咒骂一句，全身再无力气。不！他不能失败！

现在他已近失败了。马库斯翻身平躺下来。

两分钟后关机。

不。他不能动了。他做不到了。

马库斯闭上眼睛，泪水滴落。

“赛门……真的对不起……”

一双手撑起马库斯的肩膀，把他扶了起来，马库斯吓了一跳。他睁开眼睛看到了命运。

“撑住，马库斯，你就要关机了，但我们还有时间。”他边说边搀着马库斯绕过直播桌。

“命运，来不及了，我已经在保存剩余的能量了，在系统发送出信号之前，我就会关机的。”

马库斯的语气已经表露出了这一点，他的机体已经撑不住了。命运让他靠在桌台边，他褪去了皮肤层，与马库斯连接。

“我知道，所以你就必须和我连接，通过我来做到这件事。”

马库斯使劲摇摇头。“不行！命运，你的机体承受不住，你会死的！”

命运轻抚他的脸颊。“但你能活下去，赛门和伊森能活下去，那些一直在反抗的人也能活下去。比起他们，我的性命轻如鸿毛。”

“命运——”

命运伸出手指抵住马库斯的嘴唇。

“没关系的，马库斯，我早就为这样的结果做好准备了。我不怕死，死亡带给我的是满足，因为我知道你们全都已经安全了，没关系的。现在，我们没时间争论了。”

命运站起身，将手放在了扫描板上。

不行。马库斯不想要这样的结局。他已经失去了太多朋友，他不想再失去任何人了。

命运微笑着看向马库斯，他点点头。

马库斯忍住眼泪看着他，他没有时间拒绝命运了。马库斯深吸一口气，向命运发送出了需要的代码。

命运喘息着绷紧了全身。他咬紧牙关，全身都颤抖起来。他的鼻孔流出了钛液，机体已至承受极限，他大喊出声。

几秒之后，命运将手从扫描板上移开，踉跄着后退。他气喘吁吁地盯着扫描板，半跪在地。他的手依然与马库斯连接，双眼沉重得要睁不开了。命运露出微笑，马库斯明白，他撑不了多久了。

“我……做到了，马库斯……我做到了——”

命运的动作彻底停住了，微笑就此凝固在他脸上。

马库斯闭上眼睛，泪如雨下。他很难过，却也在微笑。他握紧了两人依然交握的手。

十秒后关机。

马库斯全然接受了。因为他知道，至少赛门现在安全了。

“赛门……”

马库斯什么都看不见了。

***

星期二      下午2:45

康纳一脚踹开了通往屋顶的门，举起了手中的枪。康纳猛地抽一口气，一颗子弹险险地擦过他的头。康纳看着塞莫尔，后者站在大楼的边缘，手中的枪指着伊利亚的头。

“塞莫尔！”

“你他妈的不许再靠近了，要不然我绝对把他的脑袋打开花！”

康纳皱起眉瞪着那人，他慢慢地接近。

“如果你朝他开枪，我 ** **保证**** 你绝对不会活着离开这里！”

塞莫尔翻个白眼作为回应。“哦快拉倒吧，你以为我在意吗！你觉得你能怎么办？用你惹人厌恶的声音劝我放弃吗？！我他妈的可是很清楚这种情况的处理办法呢，康纳！这一切都是你的错！你毁了一切！要不是你，这一切都不会发生！”

康纳看着那人，他的眼中尽是疯狂，已然是个很危险的人了。他的胳膊紧紧勒着伊利亚的腰，而且他离房顶边缘也太近了。康纳知道自己必须谨慎行事。

康纳举起手，依然握着枪，但他想让塞莫尔知道他是不会开枪的。他小心翼翼地接近。

“你迷失了，塞莫尔！你已经将自己曝光于众了，用不了多久你的所作所为就人尽皆知了。放弃吧，也许我们还能帮你！”

塞莫尔怒视着康纳，又后退了一步。康纳的脉搏调节器加速了，他再次回想起了丹尼尔。康纳又朝前走了一步，这一次却迎上了一发子弹，那是警示。

“他妈的不许再靠近了！”

康纳停住了。“你不想这么做的，菲利普！杀掉伊利亚不会让你得到任何东西，放他走，也许我们能帮你，我们是总统的朋友！我们肯定能找出解决办法。”

“你肯定是当我傻呢，康纳！我很清楚自己都干了什么！我会被控叛国罪，然后被处以死刑。你对此根本就做不了什么！所以我还是按照自己的方案来！噢，你可想错了！杀掉伊利亚还是会让我得到些东西的！我只想让这个世界变得更美好！你夺走了我的梦想，康纳！现在我也要夺走 ** **你的**** 梦！”

塞莫尔后退着，他的腿撞上了屋顶护栏。康纳觉得自己的心都要跳出嗓子眼了。那人已经丧失理智了。康纳只能换一种不同的策略了。

“这就是你想留给自己妻子和女儿的东西吗？！”

塞莫尔停住了，他朝康纳举枪开火。他完全没打中，康纳就此知道那人已经是头脑不清了。

塞莫尔满眼怒火。“他妈的你再敢提起她们试试！”

“你说你做这些都是为了缅怀她们，但你的所作所为玷污了你对她们的怀念！你根本就不是为了她们！你是为了你自己！”康纳走近了一步。

塞莫尔再次开枪。“别再提我对我妻子和女儿的怀念！我做的一切，所有的事，都是为了她们！”

康纳慢慢点点头，稳步地慢慢朝前靠近。“起初的确是的，你只想让这个世界变得更安全，这样别人就不必再经历你所经历的痛苦。我无法想象你痛失家人的感受，这个世界教会了我一点，那就是这个世界残酷无情。你的妻子和女儿是被人以不法手段夺走了，但你瞧瞧自己，你这是在做什么？你所做的一切只是给这个本就令人痛苦的世界徒增了更多的苦难罢了！成百上千的无辜民众今日命丧黄泉！他们也有自己爱的人，也有爱着他们的人。你这是让他们经历你曾经经历过的痛苦，这真的是你妻子和女儿想要的吗？”

康纳边说边慢慢靠近着屋顶边缘。他惊讶地停下了，塞莫尔放下了枪，脸上露出了康纳读不懂的微笑。

塞莫尔抬头看着康纳。“我的妻子和女儿 ** **什么都不想要**** ，康纳，因为她们已经死了。”

塞莫尔轻蔑一哼，转过头看着整座城市。市内有几处地点冒出了烟雾，无疑是他们刚才听到的爆炸声的来源地。远处传来警方、消防还有救护车的警笛声。

“我所做的一切都是为了她们，康纳，我知道你不相信我，但的确如此。不过，现在一切都无所谓了。等众人回望历史，所有人都会把我当成坏人，而我只不过想让这个世界变得更美好而已。你赢了，康纳，很显然。”

塞莫尔放开了伊利亚，康纳吃了一惊。伊利亚迅速离开了那人身边。

康纳奔向伊利亚。他俯身将伊利亚拉近，小心翼翼地避免牵扯到他受伤的肩膀。

康纳回头看向塞莫尔，那人正看着他们。

“好好看看这个世界吧，康纳，仔细看好，尽情享受这个世界吧。总有一天，也许不是明天，也不是下周，但总有一天，这个世界会辜负你的。”

塞莫尔坐上了护栏，康纳不知道该想些什么了。

“塞莫尔？”康纳问道。

“他妈的闭上嘴，康纳。我已经受够了这个操蛋的世界，我已经知道我会去哪里了，也许在我去那里之前，我还能再见她们一面。”

塞莫尔把枪抵在下颌，他直直看着康纳的眼睛。

“记住我的话，康纳，你就尽情地享受这个世界吧。”

那人扣下了扳机，身体就此从楼边掉了下去。康纳瑟缩了一下，伊利亚则迅速移开了视线。

康纳再次睁开眼睛，他看着那人几秒前所在的位置。康纳花了点时间才明白刚刚发生了什么。伊利亚转身，头靠在康纳的脖子边，康纳这才从茫然中回过神来。伊利亚一只手抚上康纳的肩膀，将他拉近。

康纳抱住了伊利亚。

康纳闭上眼睛。他深吸一口气，然后发出了一声长叹。


	30. 第三十章        大喜之日

2040年7月13日

星期三  中午12:00

康纳眨着眼，脑海内收到了一则信息。

“我能不能把领带取下来？”

康纳翻个白眼，这差不多是他今天第一百万次翻白眼了。他很爱伊利亚，但夹在那人孩子气的性格和马库斯因为今天这件大事的惊慌情绪之间，康纳还没发疯简直是个奇迹了。伊利亚很幸运，他这样倒是很招人喜欢，虽然也惹人生气。

康纳迅速回了他一条信息。

“这是正式场合，非常重要的场合，伊利亚，总统会到场的，所以你必须系着领带， ** **就这么定了**** 。”

这条信息不留任何争论的余地。康纳瞧了一眼身边的伊利亚，正好看到他翻白眼，伊利亚盯着手机回复信息时却又露出了微笑。

“哼嗯，我喜欢你对我态度强硬的样子。”

康纳不禁微笑起来，伊利亚总是能带出他玩闹的一面。康纳突然就想恶作剧一下，有伊利亚在身边，康纳总会有这个心思，那人到底也是爱玩闹的。康纳回复了他的信息。

“我今晚会向你展示我有多‘强硬’，但你必须要好好表现才行，也就是说，系好你的领带。”

伊利亚狡黠一笑，康纳非常期待他接下来要回复自己的话。伊利亚从不会让他失望。

“如果我表现不好，你会对我做什么？”

康纳得从伊利亚发给他的表情图案来猜测那人要表达什么意思。伊利亚第一次教他认识那些表情的时候，他花了点时间理解。不过，等康纳理解之后，他就发现伊利亚发信息时常常会用到表情。

康纳还没来得及回复伊利亚，他的手机就被汉克抢走了。汉克瞪了伊利亚一眼，随后又瞪了康纳一眼，然后他把手机放进了自己的西装口袋里。伊利亚眯起眼看着他，但目光中并没有怒火。康纳微笑着摇摇头，汉克肯定是看到他们俩刚才互发的短信内容了。康纳一脸歉意地看着汉克，却只收到了一记暴躁的怒视。伊利亚用手肘捣了捣汉克，可能是想把自己的手机要回去。汉克没理他，只朝着趴在他脚前的相扑打了个手势，像是要他“攻击”，但相扑从未那么做过，他对伊利亚很快就产生了好感，而且很喜欢他，这倒把汉克气得够呛。

康纳其实很惊讶汉克和伊利亚竟然能相处得那么好。伊利亚总惹汉克生气，但是汉克已经习惯康纳和伊利亚在一起了。两个人跟汉克住了六个月，在这期间，康纳和伊利亚位于市区的住处一直在建，这可能也对改善他们之间的关系有所帮助。出了那些事之后，伊利亚也不能回自己家了，所以他就留在了市内。不过康纳明白伊利亚搬回城里都是为了他，这样康纳就能和其他人离得更近些。伊利亚和汉克很快就习惯了对方，康纳知道他们是为了他才友好相处的，不过这还真的给康纳省了不少麻烦，所以康纳也欣然接受了。康纳有种感觉，他们假装容忍彼此并不全是为了康纳……至少康纳希望不是。

众人盼了许久的熟悉旋律回荡在教堂内，康纳站直身，看向通道尽头。前门打开了，伊森陪着赛门走上了教堂步道，康纳微笑起来。赛门看上去帅极了，他身穿一件全白西装，领带和口袋巾是蓝色的。他们原本是不打算走红毯的，但伊森坚持要他们走，马库斯和赛门就依了他。康纳看了看马库斯，他穿着一身黑色西装，系着蓝色领带。他微笑着，眼中只有赛门一人。

康纳简直不敢相信他们能走到这一步。康纳之前一直以为，在菲利普·塞莫尔自杀、马库斯——这次是马库斯和命运一起——移除了塞莫尔对RK900仿生人的控制之后，他们就已经熬过了最艰难的时刻。天，他可真是大错特错。更艰难的还在后面。

赛门和伊森最终成功地找到了总统，但在她还没来得及采取行动，塞莫尔就先下手了。总统就此发现了她的政府有多腐败，代价惨痛。不过她很幸运，其他人也一样，国会里只有一小部分议员是塞莫尔的人。

在总统接到底特律的局势已得到控制的消息之后，她就暂时关闭了政府，同时开始着手研究她收到的证据。总统首先做的就是重获军队的控制权，在RK900掌控一切、局势一片混乱时，许多之前就知晓塞莫尔计划的军方高层军官都逃往了国外。幸运的是，就在那些军官逃跑之前，军队之中已经出现哗变。许多士兵不愿服从禁止插手底特律市内事态的命令，许多小队无视命令，直接进入了市区，这很快就让总统看清了军队中值得她信任的人。虽然每个人仍在等待调查，但军队仍需继续运转，所以总统便迅速任命了几位小队长，让他们接替潜逃军官的位子。总统重获军权之后，在接下来的几周内，无论是国会中的众多男女议员，还是警察，甚至还有些商界巨鳄，全都被逮捕，其中还有不少人仍在等待审判。

这场名为“政府清除计划”的行动并没有碰到预想的那么多阻碍。许多国会议员的罪名只是参与了塞莫尔的贩卖人口活动以及卖淫链，塞莫尔敲诈了不少人，威胁他们为他办事。唯独知道塞莫尔真实计划的就只是那些逃跑的军官了，目前政府正以叛国罪通缉他们。

所有与反仿生人组织有过联系的人都死于塞莫尔之手，底特律警局在模控生命名下的一间仓库内发现了所有人的尸体。很显然，在塞莫尔的计划崩盘时，他觉得那些人也没什么用处了，所以就找了个缘由把他们从计划中抹除了。在城市的混乱平息之时，塞莫尔的这一行为又给死亡名单增添了更多的数字。那一天，共有495名人类和仿生人丧生，其中多数是警察，也有不少奋起反抗的平民。康纳一想起在之前举行的哀悼仪式上听到的哭泣声，他就心如刀割。

随着清除行动的继续，模控生命的员工或被逮捕，或接受调查。有些员工坦白了自己的罪行，有些则有证据指证，他们均被判有罪；还有些员工得到的刑罚较轻，因为有证据表明他们只是担心自己或自己家人的性命才服从了模控生命的命令。

在调查期间，伊利亚接手了公司。同时他为后续的救援工作和重建工作捐了一大笔钱，也承担了不少丧葬费用，他还参加了许多场葬礼，也在葬礼上发了言。那段时间伊利亚过得很艰难，他为许多事而自责。即使从逻辑上来说，他很清楚这一切都不是他的错，但他还是心怀某种负罪感。毕竟是他在多年前雇佣了塞莫尔，而那人却利用了他创造出的仿生人，这带给他莫大的痛苦。有不少人来安慰他，说他们并不责怪他。

伊利亚接手模控生命后，有大量的工作亟待处理。RK900占领城市时，有许多仿生人都受了伤，他们需要全新的生化部件还有钛液，而伊利亚非常乐意提供这些东西。接下来的几个月里，他与政府部门密切合作，以此向他们保证自己依法办事，同时他也收拾着塞莫尔留下的烂摊子。

那是一段忙碌的日子，有好几个晚上，伊利亚要么累得睡在沙发上，要么就趴在桌子上昏睡过去，每次康纳只能再把他抱到床上去。最令伊利亚欣慰的就是塞莫尔的人口贩卖及卖淫链最终被瓦解了。这件事花了些时日，因为军方当时仍在重组，腾不出人手，不过最终，他们还是突袭了那座岛屿，随后瓦解了这一犯罪链。康纳看着那些长年被囚禁的仿生人与他们昔日的家人团聚，他感觉如释重负。

伊利亚也试图追踪到那些遭到塞莫尔绑架并被植入了病毒的仿生人，忙得熬了好几个通宵。但他怎么也找不到那些仿生人，这让他十分沮丧。那些仿生人四散在世界各处，马库斯和命运发出信号时，谁也说不准他们有没有摆脱控制。马库斯的处理器的确强大，但他们认为他的处理器没有那么大的影响范围。而现在塞莫尔死了，之前控制着那些仿生人的相关方也在逃，所以大家都认为他们很可能是找不到那些仿生人了。不过，康纳知道伊利亚还没放弃。

所有的RK900型仿生人都被集中起来停机了。康纳本来希望他们不要被停机，但他理解伊利亚的决定。造物主本人发现RK900型仿生人无法异化，就连与异常仿生人进行手动连接都无法使他们异化，他们是彻彻底底的机器。康纳想起了RK900的原型机。康纳和伊利亚回到直播间的时候，那个RK900已经不见踪影。康纳都不知道那个仿生人居然还活着，毕竟他之前身中数枪；而在伊利亚重新掌控模控生命之后，他也没能找到任何关于这名仿生人的信息。他们最终决定暂时不去管那件事，转而将精力都放在自己的同伴身上。

说起这个，伊利亚已经修好了所有的仿生人。当康纳问起命运被烧坏的处理器时，伊利亚只是朝他翻了个白眼。

“你真的以为我会在毫无备份，而且明知普通的仿生人机体无法支撑他程序的情况下，冒险上传那么复杂的程序吗？对我有点信心好不好，康纳。”

伊利亚很显然得把命运的数据上传到一台新的机体里，但他推迟了上传工作，一直等到他为命运造出了合适的机体。命运知道他之前做出的牺牲，虽说之前那个版本的他并不记得这些了，但他还是很高兴他自己还有每个人都平安无事地活下来了。

马库斯的情况也很好处理，他身上最大的问题也只是钛液流失过多而已。

等两个人都被修好之后，就轮到马库斯向公众解释一切了。当马库斯与赛门重逢时，康纳觉得自己都能感受到马库斯的欣喜了。他把赛门抱起来转了一圈，然后亲吻他，两人身边全是摄像机。伊利亚曾经威胁康纳说要是他敢对他这么干，他就拆了康纳。毕竟伊利亚还是脸皮薄。但是康纳还是那么做了，不过是在私下，在他们刚建好的家里，伊利亚对此也没说什么。

马库斯和总统宣布公开合作。她已经不在意公众是不是知道她支持异常仿生人了，两人有更重要的事要处理。他们发表了许多演说，举行了很多次新闻发布会。有时候两人会一起出席，有时只有一方出席。

后来他们发现，之前总统没有联络他们是因为她正和国会处理仿生人法案的事。在他们与模控生命对抗时，她做着自己许诺过要做的本职工作，为仿生人争取着权利。她让国会再次审议了法案，又多次举行私人晚宴，也熬夜接听了不少电话。最终，她争取到了足够的选票，足以让法案通过，只需对法案再进行一些合理的修订。她遭到了一些国会议员的反对，但那些人现在都去吃牢饭了。她本想以自己的做法让他们惊讶一把，却在接到赛门的电话了解情况之后吃了一惊。她只能暂时搁置之前所做的一切工作，转而处理当前的危机。

光是和政府合作就花了马库斯几个月的时间，与此同时，政府也在重组，这样他们才能继续讨论仿生人权利的事宜。而当他们终于开始着手解决这件事时，他们遇到的唯一难题就是担心仿生人会再次被什么病毒控制。不过伊利亚很快就让他们安下心了，他编写出了世界上最强的杀毒软件，还可以进行自我升级。在得到马库斯的允许后，所有的仿生人都下载了杀毒软件，得到了99.9%的安全保障。

RK900占领城市事件过去一年半后，《仿生人保护法》原草案历经几次修订，最终定稿并获得通过。美国宪法也经历了修订。从那天开始，所有人类与仿生人皆生而平等。为了庆祝这一史诗般的日子，马库斯决定，在与总统向世界一起公布这件事时，在新闻直播现场向赛门求婚。六个月之后就是这样了，他们成了新法案公布后第一对结婚的仿生人。

马库斯指定康纳作为自己的伴郎，康纳迫不及待地答应了。马库斯和赛门历经艰难才走到今天，康纳真心觉得马库斯和赛门值得这样盛大的日子。康纳微笑着看着赛门俯下身亲吻伊森的前额，然后让他坐到汉克身边。

在得到法律许可后，马库斯和赛门立即就开始办理伊森的收养手续。这个过程进行得非常缓慢，因为塞莫尔之前销毁了所有与这个男孩有关的档案信息，伊森也全然不知自己家人的情况。那段时间命运帮了不少忙，他帮助他们寻找还有可能找到的档案信息。这花了不少时间，但要说赛门和马库斯有什么特点，那就是他们十分固执而且非常坚定，他们最终还是可以收养伊森，并开始办手续。只要两人结婚，伊森就是他们合法的儿子了。

“尊敬的各位来宾，今日我们齐聚一堂，共庆两位仿生人的结婚典礼。今天，这两位仿生人决定向世人公布他们对彼此的深情与爱意。这一神圣承诺的本质在于以爱人、伴侣以及朋友的身份永远接纳彼此，美好婚姻的必要条件就是一段真正的友谊以及强大的信任纽带。马库斯和赛门，你们对彼此的爱会日益加深，但是要记住，你们的爱建立在对彼此真正的爱慕和尊重之上。真正爱一个人即是愿意接受对方的优点与缺点，并且对此予以同等的理解和尊重。你们即将要交换的誓言，是对无声情感的有声表达，这种情感也如任何能够被看到、听到和触碰到的事物一样真实。因为你们今日所说的不仅会将你们二人系为一体，同时也代表着你们灵魂深处的强大力量，那就是对彼此的爱与承诺。”

神父说出这些话时，康纳觉得自己完全被汹涌的情感淹没了，他才不要哭呢。

神父继续说。“请牵起彼此的手。”

马库斯和赛门照做了，两人一直微笑着看着彼此的眼睛。

“你们是否愿意与另一半共度此生，以爱为名真心相待？你们是否承诺此生无论经历悲伤或快乐，无论身处顺境或逆境，都会悉心照顾对方，珍惜彼此，互相鼓励，并肩同行？”

马库斯与赛门点头，“我们愿意。”两人异口同声说道。

“你们是否愿意与身边的这些人分享你们的爱与婚姻所带来的喜悦，让他们体会到你们之间的爱，并以此鼓励他们经营自己的爱？”

听到这段话，康纳不禁看了一眼伊利亚，那人朝他微笑。 

“我们愿意。”

神父朝康纳示意一下。“请将戒指拿过来。”

康纳从内兜里拿出一个小黑盒，他打开盒子将戒指拿出来。神父接过戒指，他拿起其中一枚交给马库斯。

“马库斯，跟着我重复。我，马库斯，承诺爱你、支持你，赛门，以关怀、理解、真心、快乐和热爱与你共度余生。以此枚戒指起誓，我与你结合。”

马库斯微笑。“我，马库斯，承诺爱你、支持你，赛门，以关怀、理解、真心、快乐和热爱与你共度余生。以此枚戒指起誓，我与你结合。”

他将戒指戴上赛门的手指，赛门落下泪。马库斯伸手，用大拇指轻轻拂去了那滴眼泪。

神父微笑，他将戒指递给赛门。赛门拿过戒指，握住马库斯的手。

“赛门，跟着我重复。我，赛门，承诺爱你、支持你，马库斯，以关怀、理解、真心、快乐和热爱与你共度余生。以此枚戒指起誓，我与你结合。”

赛门在哭，而且说真的，康纳也不知道自己为什么也在哭，教堂里的众人都湿了双眼。康纳甚至看到就连盖文都擦了擦眼睛。

“我，赛门，承诺爱你、支持你，马库斯，以关怀、理解、真心、快乐和热爱与你共度余生。以此枚戒指起誓，我与你结合。”

“愿你们在爱中平静度过此生，与彼此分享你们最宝贵的恩赐，这恩赐让你们此生结合。愿你们此生悠长，享尽人间美好。现在我宣布你们结为夫夫，你们可以——”

赛门和马库斯等不及了，他们拥抱彼此，陷入深吻。

“——继续亲吻彼此。”

赛门和马库斯双手接触，褪去了连接处的皮肤层。宾客们爆发出一阵掌声。马库斯和赛门停下这个吻，两人的额头抵着对方的前额，双手依然连接在一起。他们转身面向人群微笑，牵着彼此的手一起走过步道，所有人跟着他们一起走出教堂。门刚一打开，便是来自室外人群和仿生人雷鸣般的掌声，所有人都聚集于此共同庆祝这一盛事。马库斯和赛门朝人群和对准他们拍摄的镜头挥手，在人群的簇拥下坐进了车里。婚宴要开始了。

尽管仿生人不需要吃东西，他们还是为参加婚礼的人类宾客举行了一场宴会。婚宴正热闹，人类宾客享受着美食，彼此热络地高声攀谈，此时银器轻敲玻璃杯的声音引起大家的注意。

“呃嗯咳……打扰各位了。我猜就算不是婚礼，谁来发言都会紧张的。”

所有人笑着看着马库斯的兄弟里奥起身发言。“那么，首先我想谢谢马库斯，感谢他允许我在他的婚礼上发言。我和马库斯当然已经认识 ** **很长时间**** 了，我爸遭遇意外之后不久，他就开始照顾他了。要我说，如果你们多少了解一点我爸的性子，就知道他是个不太好相处的人。我们的父亲很毒舌，是个固执的小老头。我看得出来，马库斯很像他。”

康纳看着大笑的马库斯，自己也露出微笑。

“我们的父亲算是个很难相处的人，他……在经历了那场意外之后，曾经迷失过自我，而马库斯则让他找回了自我。他以热情与爱对待我们的父亲，即使他当时还不明白那是什么样的感情，他向我们的父亲表明了，这世上仍有热情与爱。马库斯，你向我们的父亲表明了何为真正的人性，你也向世界表明了这一点。我承认你我曾经相处得并不愉快，马库斯，但我可以肯定的是，能够成为你的兄弟，我以此为傲。我知道父亲会因你的成就而骄傲，我也知道他肯定会非常支持你与赛门的感情。因为说实话，你们是这世上最般配的人了。祝愿你们生活幸福。恭喜你们。”

里奥说完了，人群鼓起掌。康纳微笑看着马库斯站起身拥抱里奥。他知道那两人的关系曾一度破裂，不过他们现在修复了这段关系，对此他很高兴。

这一夜未完，人们跳起舞，彼此寒暄。康纳站在这片喧嚣之外，旁观着屋内的热闹。马库斯和赛门跳着舞，有时还跟他们邀请来的客人们交谈。他们现在正和总统聊天，她带了儿子一起来，精力充沛的小仿生人似乎对终于不用再躲藏遮掩而异常欣喜。这一晚，他到处乱跑，跟伊森还有相扑一起玩。伊利亚在吧台陪着汉克，这让康纳有些惊讶，因为除非必要，那两人很少搭理对方。康纳猜酒精大概能让任何人都聊到一起去。

宴会正酣，马库斯和赛门向那些为自由而献身的人类和仿生人表达了敬意。他们为其建起了一座纪念碑，还进行了一场小小的追念仪式。康纳在致意后自觉有几分无力，他走到室外的露台上，花了点时间整理好自己的心绪。他欣赏着夜色，享受着舒适的空气，检测着气温，这是个相当凉爽的夏夜。他抬头看着群星璀璨，陷入沉思。

康纳不敢相信他们居然能走到这一步。此前他有好几次都觉得他们肯定必死无疑了，但令他惊讶的是，他们居然活下来了。康纳一直在脑海内重放着塞莫尔最后的遗言，他明白那人死到临头就想扰乱他的心绪。不过，康纳经历了太多事，他不禁觉得也许那人说得没错。那人肯定是精神错乱了，但也许康纳只是在拖延终将发生之事，这个世界终会辜负他的。

康纳低头看向楼下，他以为自己看到了那个人， ** **他**** 在楼下抬头看着他，康纳一滞。

“康纳？”

康纳转身看到伊利亚站在露台门口，他走到康纳身边，一只手抚上他的肩膀。

“你在这里做什么呢？”伊利亚问道。

康纳回头看了一眼楼下，发现那里一个人都没有。他想刚才是不是只是自己的想象，但他发誓自己的确看到那个人了。

康纳还是将此归结于他的创伤后应激障碍症，这是他早就知道的。在那场事件之后，康纳花了很长时间才让自己安下心，他总是觉得模控生命依然伺机想杀掉所有人。他花了不少时间才让自己适应，让自己接受一切都已经结束了。当伊利亚注意到康纳有时不愿意关机休眠——因为他担心自己再醒来时就不是自己了，伊利亚就建议康纳去做心理治疗。康纳拒绝了，并向他保证自己没事，伊利亚提出陪他一起去，但康纳也拒绝了。后来出了一件事，伊利亚想将康纳从休眠状态中叫醒，把他从沙发上抱下来，康纳随后攻击了伊利亚，这件事之后康纳终于承认自己需要心理干预。心理治疗过程中，康纳发现了不少会让自己“爆发”的事。嘈杂拥挤的人群就是其中一个，他会感觉焦躁不安，会觉得自己随时都会遭到攻击。治疗花了不少时间，但他正在逐渐好转。

康纳耸耸肩，答道。“呃，我就是……想一个人待会儿。”

伊利亚点点头表示理解。他走近康纳，头靠着他的肩膀。

“嗯，我也不是很喜欢聚会，但我想可以为这次的场合破个例。挺不错的是不是，这场婚礼？”

康纳微笑，他明白那个腔调的意思。

“是挺不错的。你以前有没有想过……想过结婚？”康纳问道。

伊利亚耸耸肩。“没想过，我总对自己说，我的结婚对象得是个非常特别的人才行，这个人要能一直引起我的注意，能让我考虑和他结婚。”

康纳转过身亲吻伊利亚的额头。“你找到那个人了吗？”

伊利亚微笑，他让两人转个身，彼此面对面。

“我不知道，我对某个仿生人有点意思。那个仿生人有一头棕发，脸上带着可爱的雀斑，还有一双好看的棕色眼睛。但我不知道他是不是也对结婚这种事感兴趣。”

康纳的手落在伊利亚的腰际。

“伊利亚，你愿意同我结婚吗？”

伊利亚瞪大眼睛，仿佛他没料到康纳真的会开口说出这句话。

“说，说真的？”

康纳点点头。“真的。我想和你一起生活，伊利亚，想让我们对彼此许下承诺。”

伊利亚微笑，移开了视线。“我是说……在我看来，我们已经结婚了，即使并不是正式结婚，但如果你想——”

“我的确想，伊利亚。”

伊利亚的手落在康纳的胳膊上，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛里尽是暖意。

“那好。”他轻语道。

康纳微笑，他俯下身亲吻他。

康纳自己还有不少问题要解决，但只要有伊利亚在他身边，他就一切都好。

* * *

两周后

周一   上午11:00

马库斯凝视着卡尔的墓碑，发出一声叹息。作为异常仿生人，他在全新的生命中经历了许多事，他感受过 ** **那么多**** 的情感；他有过压力，体会过悲伤，感受过焦虑；他恐惧过，也经历过难以按捺的愤怒；他感受过爱，体验过失去的滋味；他拥有过朋友，却又失去了朋友。马库斯从未想过自己会在自己的家中被枪杀，被迫离家，却又死里逃生，领导了一场革命还取得了胜利；他没想到自己能为一个族类争取到权利，最终还从一个疯子和他的杀人机器手中拯救了世界。

马库斯刚到耶利哥时，他的世界观还太幼稚，那时他什么都不懂。尽管有过可怕的遭遇，尽管卡尔曾告诉他世人有多残忍，马库斯仍是个很单纯的仿生人。卡尔是他所知的一切，他与卡尔生活得很开心。他原本是很满足的，而且愿意用余生照顾卡尔，与他一起生活。

这个想法本身就表现出了马库斯的天真。卡尔已是迟暮老人，就算没出那场意外，他也不可能永生。如果没出那场意外，他和里奥的关系依然如旧，马库斯最后很可能会被停机，被丢弃。或者往好里说，卡尔可能会做些安排，让马库斯回到伊利亚身边。

但是，事情并没有那么发展。卡尔总说该发生的事情总会发生。马库斯依然想念卡尔，也依然爱他，但他明白，如果一切没有按之前那样发展，他就不会与赛门相遇了；他们的同胞可能永远无法得到解放；塞莫尔的邪恶计划最终很可能会得逞；仿生人依然可能会遭受绑架，被恶意利用；伊森可能还是会被囚禁。

马库斯不相信是自己全然促成了仿生人奋起反抗，他确信这一切终会发生，但他没法确定其中的胜算。就像命运之前说过的，马库斯不止是一名领导者，还是仿生人的希望。要是马库斯在革命早期就丧命，他不知道一切会发展成什么样。

诺斯很可能会继续领导大家，但那时的诺斯是个全然不同的人。她有些暴戾，不愿表露慈悲之意，她经历了一条漫长的自我成长之路。想到她，马库斯微笑起来，他的确很想念她。因为诺斯和乔许的死，他们所有人的人生都像是缺少了至关重要的一部分。当然，现在他们的大家庭又增添了新成员。如果马库斯出言邀请，艾伦和盖文有时还会来参加他们的聚会，那两个人的互动总是那么的……有趣。里奥经常来拜访他们，也会在登门时跟马库斯聊起很多事。两个人都花了些时间才适应彼此，他们之前的关系并不好，但他们经历了很多，关系也改善了很多。卡尔会为他们感到骄傲的。

他们那天遇到的那两个杰瑞，他们在那之后也和马库斯一起救了不少人，他们现在也成了他们生活中的一员。他们很爱伊森，也是名副其实的优秀保姆。马库斯和赛门去度蜜月时，伊森就是由他们照看的。就连对人类和仿生人都亲近了几分的雷夫也成了他们家庭的一份子，卡尔的花园也被打理得非常漂亮。伊森绝对是个开心果，马库斯和赛门很爱他。他们家里还有命运，他现在已经有了自己的机体，可以全功率运转了。不过他现在很忙，因为他现在可以全功率使用自己的功能了，所以他就既要和伊利亚作为联合总裁管理模控生命公司，又要完全参与到政府事务中。

伊利亚把他的公司管理得井井有条。他花了些时日才清理好模控生命之前的烂摊子。他解雇了公司内部不少心术不正的人，其中既有股东也有雇员，他还一一清理了之前塞莫尔做下的违法交易。最难处理的一件事就是重获公众对于模控生命公司的信任。模控生命不再制造仿生人，转而制造仿生人在适应日常生活时会需要的东西。例如维修包、新型软件、日常维护时会用到的钛液清理包以及备用生物组件。伊利亚翻新了模控生命大楼，将其变成了仿生人医院。他训练了不少人，让仿生人和人类学会了修理仿生人的内部机体。

在帮助仿生人与人类在工作场合互相配合、彼此融入这方面，伊利亚帮了大忙。他在重建公司时就为仿生人和人类提供了不少岗位。虽说花了不少时间，但公众们最终还是重新建立起了对模控生命这一名号的信任。

伊利亚和康纳的关系也有所进展。他们目前对此仍在保密，但马库斯知道那两个人已经订婚了。康纳……经历了一些事。一切尘埃落定之后，他曾回到底特律警局的岗位上短暂地工作了一阵，随后的情况就显而易见了，他还没准备好重回岗位。目前他辞去了警察的工作，不过要是他决定回去，警局那边还是很欢迎他的。安德森副队长依然在任，但他不久就要退休了。

康纳花了些时日才终于承认自己遇到了问题。伊利亚甚至还因此找过马库斯，向他寻求意见。马库斯不知道究竟出了什么事居然能让康纳承认自己需要帮助，但无论那是什么事，都给他造成了巨大打击。目前康纳每两周会接受一次心理治疗。

马库斯也怪不得康纳。他都纳闷他自己或是其他人怎么没患上应激障碍症，就连伊森都很正常。赛门还是有些焦虑，但程度可控，而且他的精神也没那么紧张了。马库斯总让自己记着，康纳以前在模控生命时……经历了太多，他的经历比马库斯的经历更为沉重。伊利亚很显然也经历过痛苦，但并没有达到康纳的那个程度。康纳以前曾被他们日日利用，他被销毁、被重造、被控制、还被重置，只是为了被再次利用。就连当他以为自己自由了的时候，他也没能逃脱他们的掌控。这也难怪康纳总觉得那些人还在暗中伺机带走他，即使从逻辑上讲，他明白那是绝对不可能的事。

看到康纳这样，马库斯很心疼，但康纳已经在接受帮助了。他们能做的就是支持他。他现在得到了 ** **很多**** 支持。

那么，是的，一路走来，他们失去过自己爱的人，却又得到了他们的爱人。这并不能取代他们曾经爱的人，或者彻底抚平他们失去所爱之人时的伤痛，但多少是心理慰藉。底特律为所有献出生命的人类和仿生人建造了纪念碑，马库斯受邀为其题名，他自然而然地提出了耶利哥的名字，为了纪念他牺牲的同伴还有逝去的家人。

“嘿，爸爸，我觉得我应该修好了。”

马库斯回过神，他转身看向伊森。他对着自己的一项新发明敲敲打打大半天了，急着拿给马库斯看，他们到地方之后，那东西又打不开了。伊森就地坐下，飞快地修理起来。马库斯告诉他不必着急，慢慢来，同时自己陷入了沉思。

在被解救之后，伊森也经历了不少事。他现在严格遵守着一套为他增重的饮食计划，同时也吃着不少补品和维生素。他长高了一些，体重也增加了，不过要想达到一个十六岁孩子的正常体重，他还得继续努力。

马库斯和赛门之前也很快地送他去进行了心理治疗，他的进步很大。治疗师说他的高智商让他很敏感，他知晓世事，也十分清楚自己的哥哥还有自己身上发生的事。但是，他的孩童思维持续时间过长，是时候让他习惯以他这个年纪的思维来进行思考了。他经历了一番训练，但那也不能保证他的心智最终是否能彻底成熟。不久之后伊森就要开始上高中了，以他191的智商，他本来可以直接去上大学，但他的治疗师说他最好还是先和同龄人接触，然后再说上大学的事。

伊利亚很关照伊森，教给了他不少东西。马库斯清楚地记得他对伊森说的话。“以你的才智，如果正确引导并发挥你头脑的作用，我相信你肯定会为这个世界做出了不起的事。”和伊利亚一起工作了几个月之后，伊森开始发明各种各样的东西，大多数都是些家用物品，一些小孩子会拿来玩的小玩意儿，但其中一些发明则非常出色。伊利亚制造出了其中的一些发明，还会拿着自己正在研究的东西去寻求伊森的意见。等伊森成年，他会比马库斯更富有。卡尔给马库斯留下了 ** **不少**** 财产，那可是 ** **一大笔**** 钱，这就足以说明一切了。

无疑，伊森的人生路还很长。

“老爸，嘿哟。”

马库斯眨眨眼，伊森在他眼前晃着手。

“抱歉，伊森，你继续，来让我瞧瞧吧。”

伊森朝他一笑，把他之前一直在鼓捣的小玩意儿放在墓碑顶上。他按下按钮，一张小小的投影图跳了出来，那是众人在马库斯和赛门的婚礼上的合影，照片旁边不断飘落着卡尔最喜欢的花。马库斯惊讶地眨眨眼，他看向伊森，后者朝他微笑。

“我记得你曾经告诉过我他喜欢这种花，我选了这张照片，因为大家都在里面。我知道你总说他一直都与我们同在，不过，现在我们也可以一直陪着他了。这就是我这阵子一直和伊利亚叔叔一起做的东西，它的电池至少能保持100年不断电，而且还防水，我们就用不着担心雨天雪天的了。”

伊森一脸期待地朝马库斯微笑着。见鬼的，马库斯才不要哭呢。

“你喜欢吗，爸爸？”

马库斯绝对不要哭出来。

去他丫的！

马库斯拉过伊森抱住他，眼中落下泪。“我太喜欢了，伊森。”

伊森回抱住他。马库斯撤回身，但还搂着伊森。他低头看着摆上了新照片的墓碑。马库斯不禁微笑起来。

“真希望我也能见见他。”伊森说道。

马库斯捏捏他的肩膀，把他拉近，另一只手揉着他的头发。

“他绝对会很爱你的，伊森。”

马库斯深吸一口气，他知道那是肯定的。他拍拍伊森的肩膀。

“走吧，我们得赶在你父亲派人到处找我们之前回家去了。本来我们也只是出来买东西的。”

伊森点点头，他收拾好他带来的东西，拎起几个购物袋。

马库斯又一次看向墓碑。他想念卡尔，他希望卡尔能见一见每一个人。卡尔总是相信万物皆有因果，他是一切的起因。

卡尔是仿生人诞生的部分原因。他将伊利亚从浪迹街头的生活中解救出来，他照顾了伊利亚，在他最需要的时候为他指明了人生方向。即使两人的人生此后走向迥异。伊利亚创造出了仿生人，而没有成为街头小混混，因为卡尔当时看出了他身上的潜质。伊利亚因为卡尔创造出了马库斯。此后一切就如滚雪球一样将他们所有人带到了如今的这一步。

因为卡尔相信他们的造物主，他们才得以存在，卡尔看到了那人身上的独特之处，而没有任何人曾用心找寻过那份独特。

虽说伊利亚是马库斯的造物主，但卡尔才是将他塑造成今天这个样子的人，马库斯因此由衷地感激卡尔。

“爸爸？”

马库斯转过身看着伊森，他已经收好了东西，正等着马库斯。马库斯转身，一只手抚上墓碑。

“谢谢你，爸，为了一切，感谢你。”

马库斯转过身走到伊森身边，抬手拍上他的肩膀。

马库斯会一直想念卡尔，一直爱卡尔，但他不会再沉湎于过去，不会再暗自神伤了。他会在自己的新家庭里继续追忆卡尔，然后过上卡尔曾经想让他过的生活。

马库斯朝伊森、朝着自己的儿子微笑。他希望自己能企及卡尔，如卡尔当初待他那样，成为伊森的合格父亲。

“我们回家吧。”

 

 

****全文终** **


End file.
